


Cenizas de Fresno

by Thalia_Aragon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Aceptación, Bottom Steve, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom Tony Stark, Explicit Language, F/M, Gay Sex, Las pérdidas duelen, Las relaciones no son sencillas, Los héroes también tienen miedo, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mpreg, Multi, No es el mejor momento, Pero los finales felices pueden existir en las historias, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Solo toma tiempo, Steve es humano, Tony necesita un abrazo, Versatilidad, Violence, familia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 142,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia_Aragon/pseuds/Thalia_Aragon
Summary: Los héroes también sienten, ¿correcto? Tienen vidas debajo de las máscaras y armaduras, problemas, traumas, seres amados y temores inimaginables. Viven con lo imposible a diario, sí… Eso no significa que se acostumbren.Son hombres y mujeres que han decidido entregar sus vidas por un bien mayor, y cuando pierden, cuando pierden sufren las consecuencias.Sin embargo, a veces son vistos como seres invencibles y todo poderosos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que salvarnos, como si fuera un deber grabado en piedra.A la gente le encanta ser salvada por un héroe en traje y luego decirlo en las noticias.¿Pero qué sucede cuando no pueden…?Ya no los quieren.¿Qué pasa si por su culpa la mitad del universo desaparece en cenizas…?Los odian.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Helen Cho, Bruce Banner & Thor, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Carol Danvers & Nick Fury, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts pasado
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. PREFACIO

**Author's Note:**

> Desclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel, Disney y a todos sus respectivos autores.

**Obras:** Cenizas de Fresno.

 **Autor / Seudónimo** : Thalía Aragón

 **Fandom** : Marvel.

 **Universo / Tierra:** MCU (Tierra 19999).

 **Pareja** : Tony Stark / Steve Rogers.

 **Género** : Romance, acción, suspenso leve, ...

 **Advertencias** : Relación homosexual, violencia, lenguaje altisonante, escenas que pueden herir susceptibilidades, embarazo no convencional (m-preg), escenas de sexo explícito.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad** : Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel y Disney.

**Sinopsis**

Los héroes también sienten, ¿correcto? Tienen vidas debajo de las máscaras y armaduras, problemas, traumas, seres amados y temores inimaginables. Viven con lo imposible a diario, sí… Eso no significa que se acostumbren.

Son hombres y mujeres que han decidido entregar sus vidas por un bien mayor, y cuando pierden, cuando pierden sufren las consecuencias.

Sin embargo, a veces son vistos como seres invencibles y todo poderosos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que salvarnos, como si fuera un deber grabado en piedra.

A la gente le encanta ser salvada por un héroe en traje y luego decirlo en las noticias.

¿Pero qué sucede cuando no pueden…?

_Ya no los quieren._

¿Qué pasa si por su cumpa la mitad del universo desaparece en cenizas…?

**_Los odian._ **

**Aclaraciones** : La historia cuenta con una introducción (hecho pasado), los capítulos de tiempo lineal o ligeramente sobrepuestos, y los interludios (Flashback's que se entrelazan con el presente sobre como Steve y Tony se reconciliaron).

PD 1: ACTUALIZACIONES LENTAS (Actualizar apenas esté conforme con el capítulo terminado). Con capítulos _largos_ de aproximadamente 1k a 10k de palabras.

PD 2:  **NO** es un omegaverse, las condiciones del embarazo se explican durante la historia. Trataré de hacerlo lo más creíble posible (pero eso no quita que sea una situación ficticia). No soy médico o estudiante de alguna carrera de esa área, por lo que intentaré explicar lo mejor posible según la información que reúna y si hay alguna incongruencia demasiado grande, agradecería que me lo digieran, y si es posible, aclarármela. (Al igual que cualquier falta ortográfica o de gramática que se me pase).

PD 3: Es una historia que va a su propio paso, no voy a apurarme si no lo encuentro necesario. Me agrada cuando las cosas se toman su tiempo para crecer.

PD 4: La mayoría de las aclaraciones al final de los capítulos las saco de internet, por lo que el crédito son de sus autores.

PD 5: La historia está basada en la UCM. Además,es un fanfic, por lo que habrá algunos cambios para adaptarlos a la trama.

**PROHIBIDA CUALQUIER ADAPTACIÓN, COPIA PARCIAL O TOTAL (PLAGIO) Y / O TRADUCCIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA SIN MI PERMISO EXPRESO.**


	2. Introducción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo bastaba una llamada para que todo fuera diferente.

**El silencio y su condena.**

“ _Siempre resignación y aceptación. Siempre la prudencia y el honor y el deber. ¿Dónde está tu corazón?_ "- **Jane Austen,"** Sentido y sensibilidad **".**

**_Un año y siete meses antes del presente._ **

**_Mezzano, Trento, Trentino-Alto Adagio, Italia._ **

Los ojos del hombre se desviaron a la gabardina abandonada a los pies del catre. El cuero del abrigo ya algo desvencijado por el uso y embarrado en los bordes, ensuciaba las colchas de la cama sin que el rubio hiciera el menor intento de impedirlo. El hombre, quien obviamente no era nativo de Trento, frunció los labios mientras miraba fijamente el bulto a la altura del bolsillo de la prenda, sus cejas tan juntas que podrían pasar por una sola y ancha línea de cabellos claros.

La gruesa mandíbula en tensión evidenciaba el estado en el que se encontraba el turista. Ansioso, incómodo, y el atisbo del miedo que mancha la claridad del cielo despejado.

Las grandes manos convertidas en dos macizos puños sobre los robustos muslos del hombre temblaban incontrolables, el soldado no recordaba haber estado tan nervioso ni cuando se sometió al Proyecto Renacimiento.

El Capitán estaba solo en su cuarto de hotel. Había cerrado la puerta con seguro unas horas atrás y encendido una solitaria lámpara en su velador como única iluminación en la noche.

Aún vestía su antiguo y remendado traje de batalla, a pesar de lo tarde que era, no podía controlar sus movimientos lo suficiente para poder cambiarse.

Las horas después de una misión siempre eran las peores – sobre todo ahora, cuando gastaba casi todas sus energías preocupándose de que no les descubriera ningún agente del gobierno de turno –. Los recuerdos y las decisiones tomadas en el momento rondando en la mente del hombre eran su tortura personal, el darse cuenta de cada una de ellas y lo que podría haber hecho mejor, de aquello que quizás podría haber cambiado el destino de la vida de alguien… de lo que podría haber hecho _él_ para que nadie saliera herido…

El hombre agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro repentinamente, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus dedos pálidos frotando su rostro con desesperación.

Como cada noche después de la pelea en Sokovia, Rogers permanecía despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada en contra de su voluntad. El insomnio no le permitía descansar; cerrar los ojos era un martirio plagado de recuerdos no gratos. Las pesadillas que lo aquejaban recreando sus miedos y escenarios peores de lo que había sido, eran motivo suficiente para no querer soñar.

Quizás era injusto de su parte castigar de aquella manera a su cuerpo agotado, pero la culpa y el _dolor_ eran suficiente aliciente como para ignorar ese hecho.

Se había resignado a ello, no había nada que él pudiera hacer cuando su propio subconsciente pensaba que se lo merecía, y solo dejaba que noche tras noche la oscuridad se ciñera sobre su cuerpo rendido por los errores del pasado.

Al ver por la ventana se dio cuenta que el cielo ya estaba cubierto de estrellas y la luz de la luna llena alargaba las curiosas sombras al otro lado del vidrio. Imaginó que quizás ese siempre fue su destino, equivocarse con sus acciones precipitadas y abandonar a las personas que apreciaba aún si esa nunca había sido su intención.

Con sus pupilas completamente perdidas en el cielo, pensó que, si fuera otro momento, en otro lugar y tiempo, si todo hubiera sucedido de otra manera, probablemente lo habría admirado con ojos embelesados y dejado que sus manos dibujaran aquello que no quería olvidar… la vista… las sonrisas de sus compañeros cuando todo estaba bien.

…Pero la realidad era otra. Su presente no era ni de lejos parecido a lo que había sido su vida en los últimos años luego de ser descongelado, cuando creía que no existía peor castigo que despertar en una época que le recordaba continuamente lo que había dejado atrás y que no volvería, y que él no era más que el vestigio de una tiempo diferente, que aún en contra de la naturaleza se negaba a desaparecer… ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estuvo en esos años.

Bajar la guardia y detenerse a admirar algo más que no sea su perímetro con la paranoia a flor de piel no era algo que se pudiera dar el lujo de hacer.

Eso no era vida, pero es lo que se había ganado…, y había acarreado a sus compañeros con él.

“Recoges lo que siembras”, había escuchado alguna vez, para él no había dicho más cierto que ese.

Con dificultad se desabrochó la pretina de sus guantes y los deslizo por sus dedos, el frío enrojeciendo su piel.

Suspiró desganado y vencido por el cansancio, la ansiedad constante mantenía su corazón apretado en un puño dentro de su pecho. Tensó la mandíbula y luego dejó que sus ojos con notorias ojeras se perdieran en la calle frente al hotel donde se hospedaban.

Resopló y se desordenó nerviosamente el cabello con las manos.

…Y aquel gesto... inconscientemente, o quizás demasiado consciente como para admitirlo, trajo el recuerdo de unas manos morenas y cabello castaño manchado de aceite a su mente. Empuñó con fuerza sus manos cuando lo minutos pasaron y él seguía saciándose de la imagen que sus memorias recreaban frente a sus ojos, tan vivido que casi podía oler el café recién hecho, la grasa de motor y el metal en el taller… Tironeó su cabello con la fuerza suficiente para que le doliera, no los soltó hasta que la punzada en su cuero cabelludo al ser jalados espantó el recuerdo de su cabeza.

Estiró uno de sus brazos hacia la gabardina y escarbó con sus manos en el bolsillo de esta. El bulto, perdido entre los pliegues suaves del cuero, parecía burlarse de su dificultad en asirlo con los dedos.

Cuando sintió la dureza del objeto contra su piel, lo sostuvo fuertemente en su palma y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

Pensativo, dejó el celular abandonado en su regazo.

Luego de un par de minutos completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, sus ojos se clavaron en la pantalla del celular analógico sobre sus piernas, el brillo recordándole su desgracia.

Ni de eso podía huir. La pantalla de un azul brillante rodeado de la tapa del teléfono… era una grandísima estupidez, pero ni eso le dejaba descansar del recuerdo de un Reactor Arc... y su escudo manchado de sangre...

― Maldita sea...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se cubrió el rostro abatido. Con un suspiro derrotado y sin mirar, en un movimiento mecánico, tomó el celular en sus manos temblorosas. Lo destapó y sus dedos se congelaron en el acto.

Pestañó convulsivamente y miró la pantalla con anhelo.

Tantas veces que había hecho eso, tantas que solo se quedaban en el momento, en el intento frustrado. Jamás – en sus muchos intentos – había llegado más lejos. No se atrevía a marcarle, el miedo dominando sus acciones y siendo el cobarde que llevaba sintiéndose desde hace meses.

« _Pero hoy será diferente_ », se prometió. Hoy lo haría, finalmente le llamaría.

Con renovada voluntad marcó el único contacto que tenía: [ ** _Anthony Stark_** ].

Exhalando el aire que se le atoraba en la garganta, pidió a cualquier deidad que le escuchara, que _por favor_ el contrario contestara. Llevó el teléfono a su oreja y esperó, con el pitido de la llamada en espera resonando en el silencioso cuarto.

…Y siguió esperando, sintiendo que el consuelo que su corazón añoraba luego de cada desilusión – después de tantos intentos infructíferos –, se extinguía rápidamente con cada timbre que perforaba su oído.

Uno... dos... tres... _cuatro_...

Cuando el quinto pitido pasó – tan inclemente como un tornado que pasa arrasando con todo a su paso, sin inmutarse ante su destrucción – y nadie contestó, perdió la poca, casi nula, esperanza de escuchar una vez más su voz. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, con un profundo dolor en el pecho y un nudo aún más grande en la garganta, escuchó el constante timbre en su oído, como si le estuvieran leyendo los crímenes por los que se le acusaban, a la espera de enjuiciarlo. Las consecuencias de sus acciones pasadas pesando sobre sus hombros.

Él sabía que no tenía por qué esperar alguna otra cosa. Dejó bien claro que él estaría para Stark en todo momento, no por ello significaba que el visionario tuviera que corresponder de la misma manera.

Era injusto de su parte esperar una reciprocidad que en el pasado se esmeró en ocultar – convencido de ideas poco lógicas –, y sin un modo de pedir, una vez más, una confianza que ya se hallaba perdida.

Se tragó su decepción y se preparó para cortar, sabiendo que esa podría ser la única vez que reuniría el coraje y la fortaleza para llamarle. Apretó con fuerza el teléfono en su mano con la poca esperanza que podía albergar ya.

_Por favor…_

Luego de unos segundos, casi como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas, el pitido fue interrumpido y un tenso silencio se prolongó al otro lado de la línea.

Casi podía jurar que su pesada respiración podía ser escuchada por la bocina ajena.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa y su mente quedó en blanco, cualquier palabra ensayada y coherente se escapó como agua entre sus dedos.

― Tony...

El timbre de llamada finalizada fue lo único que acompañó a sus palabras.

Bip...bip...bip.

_Esa era la aprobación de su condena._


	3. PRIMERA PARTE

EL AUSENTE

1

_"La sangre quiere sentarse._

_Le han robado su razón de amor._

_Ausencia desnuda._

_Me deliro, me desplumo._

_¿Qué diría el mundo si dios_

_lo hubiera abandonado así?_ "

**Poesía Completa (1955-1972), Alejandra Pizarnik.**


	4. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces las consecuencias de la derrotan pueden ser mucho mas grandes de lo que pensabas en un principio.

** Después de "The Decimation". **

_"Uno es valiente cuando, sabiendo que ha perdido ya antes de comenzar, comienza a pesar de todo y sigue hasta el final pase lo que pase. Uno vence raras veces, pero alguna vez vence". - **Harper Lee, "** Matar un Ruiseñor"._

**Cinco horas antes del presente ...**

_― Dios mío…_

Sus ojos vagaron desde la tierra revuelta por la lucha al cuerpo inerte de Visión.

La sangre se le heló en las venas ante la escena frente a él. El androide había perdido todo color, matizando su piel sintética de un gris pálido y macilento. Instintivamente, su mirada se fijó donde antiguamente la piedra del infinito se mostraba con toda su gloria en la frente del androide.

El grito de impotencia se ahogó en su garganta y en su pecho el dolor de las pérdidas en vano arañó su carne con una crueldad indescriptible.

…La gema había sido arrancada y el cráneo exhibía un gran agujero donde esta había estado incrustada, dejando a la vista los circuitos muertos que conectaban a Visión con la piedra.

Era evidente el poco cuidado que habían tenido con su cuerpo. Había sido dejado sobre la tierra despreocupadamente, casi con desdén y con un obvio mensaje de inclemencia. Steve comprendía el _por qué_ el titán lo había dejado así, a Thanos ya no le era de utilidad, no le interesaba un cascaron vacío.

 _La resistencia ante lo inevitable era inútil,_ todo guerrero en su contra caería, como Visión: vacío y sin real importancia para él.

Luego sus pupilas, dilatadas por el shock, contemplaron las cenizas sobre el cuerpo y la obvia falta de la joven a un lado del androide.

_Wanda…_

Su cuerpo se sintió débil y Rogers creía que sus piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento.

No se suponía que todo terminara así… _no debieron terminar así._

Las cenizas...

_Las cenizas estaban por todas partes._

« _Esto no puede estar pasando_ ». La imagen de Bucky desmoronándose volvió a reproducirse frente a sus ojos como un recordatorio permanente de que había fallado… Que ni siquiera con todas sus fuerzas había podido detener al mayor enemigo que se había enfrentado hasta ese momento, que ni el intento de los mejores héroes que podría haber conocido había sido suficiente para vencerlo.

Sintió náuseas y la bilis ácida le quemó la garganta.

Se dejó caer al suelo derrotado, sus músculos perdiendo toda fuerza y voluntad. Sus extremidades se estiraron automáticamente frente a su cuerpo luego de la acción.

El eco de los gritos en el campo resonaba en sus oídos. Palabras indescifrables, incluso para su audición mejorada, pero no dudaba de que serían nombres de personas que se iban con el viento, reducidas a cenizas; los gritos de sus compañeros al verlos desaparecer frente a sus ojos y en sus brazos…

Sentía a sus compañeros aproximarse al claro y detenerse a unos metros de la escena, pero su mente se negaba a procesar si quiera el hecho de reconocerlos. Solo podía pensar que Thanos lo había logrado… _«ÉL... lo hizo»._

…Y luego de aquella revelación, vino el _dolor_.

Un jadeo escapó de sus labios ante el inesperado latigazo en su vientre, sus manos se movieron prontamente a su abdomen cuando un dolor agudo surgió de sus entrañas. No recordaba haberse lastimado de gravedad ni ninguna herida que pudiera dañarle a tal extremo.

No pudo contener el grito que brotó profundamente de su garganta ante una nueva contracción.

― ¡Steve!

Abrió los ojos, sin recordar exactamente cuando los había cerrado, y contempló el rostro magullado y preocupado de Natasha frente a él. La veía mover frenéticamente los labios, intentando decirle algo, pero un pitido molesto en sus oídos le impedía escuchar cualquier cosa y el constante dolor en su vientre solo empeoraba. Se dejó caer, paralizado por el angustiante retorcijón en su cuerpo, y solo la pronta acción de unos brazos delgados evitó que azotara la cabeza con el suelo.

Una sensación extraña lo recorrió por completo, como si agua helada bañara su cuerpo bruscamente, y por un agónico segundo, pensó estar de nuevo en el hielo, en lo profundo del Atlántico. Su boca se abrió en un grito ahogado, y luego sintió un líquido pegajoso y cálido empaparle la entrepierna.

Una nueva oleada de dolor le golpeó y la sensación fría se concentró en su vientre.

Los claros ojos de Steve se dirigieron específicamente a esa zona en un intento de descubrir que estaba pasando.

Lo último que vio antes de que todo se volviera brumoso, fue como una extraña mancha oscura teñía rápidamente sus pantalones de combate, mientras la sensación fría que aumentaba a cada segundo entumía su abdomen ligeramente hinchado.

_«Tony...»._

Y no recuerda nada más.

⁂




**_Laboratorio de Desarrollo tecnológico, Monte Bashenga, Wakanda._ **

****

― Imposible... esto es...

― …Steve... _Milagro_.

El susurro de las voces le despertó de su letargo.

El entrecortado balbuceo de palabras inconexas le recibió como un arrullo luego de un pesado sueño.

Un pitido chirriante en su oído derecho le impedía escuchar bien lo que decían, y mucho menos encontrar la relación entre las palabras sueltas que llegaba a oír. Trató de abrir los ojos después de unos minutos en silencio, pero fue un intento fútil, ni siquiera sus pestañas tiritaron.

_― ¿Cómo...?_

Las voces se escuchaban más cerca, y por más que intentó que sus extremidades reaccionaran, su cuerpo se negaba a responderle. No tenía cómo hacerles saber que estaba consciente.

Steve sentía la garganta seca y pastosa, como si hubiera aspirado arena y esta se hubiera pegado en su tráquea. El cosquilleo en sus fosas nasales de la cánula que le proporcionaba oxígeno a intervalos y las ligeras molestias en sus brazos, le hicieron darse cuenta de las agujas incrustadas en su piel, lo que significaba que probablemente se encontraba en un ala médica en Wakanda.

El hecho le condujo a un revoltijo de sentimientos agradecidos e incómodos.

La última vez que había terminado hospitalizado fue después de que Bucky le diera una paliza en el helicarrier del Proyecto Insight[1], cuando este aún era el Soldado de Invierno controlado por Hydra[2].

Realmente no era un agradable recuerdo.

Un repentino dolor en su abdomen, desagradablemente familiar, trajo consigo la memoria de lo que había pasado después de la batalla en la frontera. Fue tan repentino e inesperado que un jadeo adolorido y afónico se escabulló por sus labios a pesar de su estado.

Luego de un silencio rígido, pasos apresurados, ahogados a sus oídos, se escucharon cada vez más cerca, y luego un toque cálido en su hombro le confirmó que no se encontraba solo.

El saberse acompañado no fue un consuelo, el dolor iba en aumento y un sorpresivo miedo le enfrió las entrañas. _«¿Qué está pasando?»_ Su mente seguía adormecida después de la inconsciencia y el sentimiento opresivo del miedo nubló su juicio. La caricia continuaba en su hombro y a ella se sumaron palabras quedas susurradas a su oído que él no entendía y el pánico seguía carcomiéndole por dentro.

No había sentido algo así en mucho tiempo, mucho menos después del suero.

Su cuerpo aún no le respondía y podía sentir el movimiento frenético a su alrededor. Una nueva oleada y su jadeo errático se convirtió en un grito sin poder retenerlo.

― ¡Bruce...!

Luego de esa exclamación, que se escuchaba tan desesperada como Rogers se sentía, una mano sostuvo su brazo y el pellizco de una nueva aguja enterrarse en el pliegue interior de su codo pasó casi desapercibido bajo el dolor quemante en su interior. El tiempo parecía eterno luego de que lo que le inyectaran – que rogaba fuera un calmante –, surtiera afecto. Después, con una lentitud exasperante, el fuego fue apagándose y junto con él, el dolor. La tensión en su cuerpo bajó hasta casi extinguirse.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de su boca.

― ¿Steve?

 _«¿Natasha?_ _»_ La voz, con la rudeza del ruso impregnada por la preocupación, fue mejor que cualquier calmante para su cuerpo magullado. _«Natasha, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy?»_

― N... – y el intento se atoró en su garganta – Nat...

― Shh, tranquilo Steve, despacio.

― ¿Qué...?

Una mano delgada y ligeramente áspera tomó la suya entre sus dedos. El agarre firme pero suave era lo único que impedía que el cansancio volviera a vencerlo. El pitido en su oído se disipó lentamente, bajando de intensidad hasta desaparecer por completo.

En esos minutos que pasaron, en un silencio tenso, con pesadas respiraciones haciendo eco en la sala y el constante repiqueteo de las maquinas monitoreando los signos vitales de alguien – seguramente los propios por lo fuerte que se escuchaban –, respiró profundo e intentó tranquilizar su corazón acelerado por la adrenalina de los momentos anteriores y ordenar las ideas en su cabeza.

A su mente llegó la batalla en los terrenos de Wakanda y la lucha que tuvieron con los secuaces de Thanos y su ejército de bestias. Vívidamente podía sentir el calor de la batalla y el fulgor de los gritos de guerra. La cacofonía de la ametralladora de Bucky a lo lejos, los jadeos acompasados de T'Challa a su lado, el ruido constante de pasos fuertes y patas desgarrando la tierra y carne… El crujido de huesos al romperse, los sollozos ahogados de quien espera la muerte y los gritos de pánico de los guerreros al ser despedazados.

Luego vino el trueno y la tormenta en el cielo despejado… Thor cayendo de las nubes junto a un árbol humanoide y un _mapache_ armado con una pistola…

El rugido de las bestias y el clamor de una orden de ataque vaticinó lo que en la mente de Steve solo podía ser catalogado como una masacre, una balanza atrofiada que solo se inclina hacia un lado. En lo único que podía pensar Rogers es que habían encasillado a Wakanda a la extinción, enlistándolos a una guerra que solo los galardonaría con la muerte…

Era irreal… Las grandes maquinas parecidas a neumáticos de destrucción masiva abriéndose paso entre los bandos, sin distinción de uno u otro… todos aquellos hombres luchando contra criaturas que materializaban monstruos de pesadilla con casi nada más que sus manos desnudas y armas insuficientes… y entre aquella bruma de recuerdos de otra guerra y la planicie africana, la exclamación en su oído de Sam le devolvió al presente…

 _Wanda se había separado de Visión…_ el miedo y la pavorosa sensación de verse superados en número se hizo _real_.

No eran suficientes… _nunca serían suficientes._

Debieron destruir la gema cuando aún era posible, lo tenía presente en aquel momento al enfrentarse a Visión en el Centro, durante la batalla y ahora. Sin embargo, no podían permitirse perder a un amigo, no de nuevo, ni mucho menos cuando existía otra opción plausible.

Así que tenían que protegerlo, darle tiempo a Shuri de salvarlo.

Esta sería la última oportunidad que tendrían, lo sabían, _ya no había vuelta atrás._ Pero las manecillas seguían corriendo y por primera vez en muchos años, Steve se sintió tan lento e inútil, incapaz de seguirles el paso al tiempo.

 _Y luego llegó Thanos…_ y todo por lo que habían luchado dejó de existir.

Era una pesadilla, una pesadilla hecha realidad, de aquellas en las que te era imposible despertar. _«No…»,_ se tragó el nudo que se atoró en su garganta y reprimió las lágrimas que quisieron desbordarse por sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose sobrepasado por la situación. _«Debí protegerlos… debí salvarlos…_ _»._

― No puedes culparte por algo que está más allá de ti, Steve.

Abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada en Romanoff.

Trató de encontrar el camuflado rencor que los ojos verdes de Natasha habían albergado en los últimos años hacia su persona. Él ya había aceptado que se lo merecía, había destruido aquello que había prometido proteger, aquel "juntos" que su culpa se encargaba de hacer eco en sus errores, aquel equipo que ella había atesorado como una de las pocas cosas estables en su vida. Fue Steve, su _amigo_ , quien terminó con lo que ellos – con lo que ella – habían llegado a querer...; realmente intentó encontrar aquel sentimiento que oscurecía su mirada, pero no lo halló. Aquella ira, dolor e impotencia realmente no estaba dirigida a él. La neblina de sentimientos inusual en la normalmente inexpresiva mirada no le era desconocida, la veía en sus propios ojos a través de su reflejo, aún más notoria en los últimos días. No sabía si sentirse feliz por ese cambio.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Tratando de espantar aquellos pensamientos se aferró a las palabras de Natasha e intentó encontrar consuelo en ellas, pero no pudo. El dolor seguía allí, latente y más grande que nunca.

La culpa... El vacío en su pecho.

Necesitaba la calidez de otro cuerpo para creer que todo se solucionaría, escuchar _su voz_ una vez más, sostener la mano de otra persona… de alguien que no sabía si seguía existiendo…

Escondió sus pensamientos en lo más profundo de su mente, no podía permitirse hundirse en ellos con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Steve debía… debía ser fuerte por ellos y por él mismo. Hundido en su culpa no le era útil a nadie.

Volvió a abrir los ojos lentamente.

― ¿Don… dónde?

Su voz salió estrangulada y chirriante, raspándole la garganta en el proceso. La tos le atacó de improviso, ahogándole y llenándole los ojos de lágrimas. Alguien le ayudo a incorporarse en la camilla sosteniéndole de la espalda en un medio abrazo. Escuchó pasos alejarse cuando un mareo le golpeó y la bilis subiendo por su garganta le obligó a inclinarse a un lado para vomitar.

Alguien le agarro el cabello mientras botaba lo poco y nada dentro de su estómago, sosteniéndole mientras las arcadas continuaban, aunque ya no había nada más que pudiera eliminar. Lagrimeaba por el esfuerzo y por el dolor que persistía en todo su cuerpo como un eco, intensificándose en su abdomen. _«¡¿Qué está pasando?!»_

Se sentía de regreso en el pasado, cuando su cuerpo era tan frágil y enfermizo que la idea de una vida normal era un sueño lejano. Sentía revivir la enfermedad que le había aquejado por tantos años; el malestar constante, la asfixia, el miedo, la impotencia, la debilidad, el sentirse inútil una vez más… y el no saber qué estaba sucediendo, solo lo empeoraba.

Terminó de botar bilis, pero se mantuvo en su posición intentando que el mareo no volviera. Los dedos fríos de Natasha seguían sosteniéndole el cabello mientras su otro brazo se posaba reconfortante sobre la espalda de Steve.

Una mano desconocida se situó sobre su hombro.

Giró levemente el cuello para ver a Bruce ofreciéndole un vaso de agua frente a sus labios. Lentamente, y con ayuda de las firmes manos de la espía y el científico, volvió a recostarse en una posición reclinada en la camilla. Agradecido, dio cortos tragos al frío líquido.

Podía sentir sobre él la penetrante mirada de ambos, y al otro lado de la sala los ojos atentos a lo que sucedía de las personas que aún no lograba reconocer.

Steve no sabía cómo sentirse en aquel momento. En las últimas horas habían perdido más que una guerra; no solo la mitad de su equipo – de sus amigos y compañeros… _de su familia_ – habían desaparecido, la mitad de los hombres y mujeres mundialmente conocidos enfocados en proteger a la tierra ya no estaban – si no es que más –. Lo que era peor, es que no solo los héroes involucrados directamente en el conflicto habían sido afectados esta vez. La mitad del universo había desaparecido en cenizas… en la _nada_. ¿Qué podían hacer en ese caso? No había en que sostenerse, no había experiencias pasadas en las que buscar respuestas y soluciones, un expediente que leer para conocer a quien se enfrentaban… No había nada, y Steve se sentía tan perdido como cuando despertó en un siglo que no era el suyo.

Cuando los días pasaran y todo comenzara a estabilizarse, el mundo buscaría respuestas, pero: ¿Qué podían decirle a la gente? Cuando las personas se dieran cuenta que sus seres amados no volverían de sus cenizas, ¿que podían hacer ellos? No había cuerpos para reconocer, no podían decir que estaban muertos porque no sabían _dónde_ estaban… solo había polvo y silencio por todas partes. ¿Realmente las personas comprenderían… y comprendería qué? ¿Que habían hecho todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para salvarles? ¿Que aquellos que habían prometido protegerlos no habían sido suficientemente fuertes? ¿Que no eran los héroes imponentes que juraron vengarlos de todo peligro que los asechara? ¿Qué sus propias diferencias y rencillas los había vuelto débiles ante el enemigo? _¿Qué…?_

Rogers frunció el ceño inconscientemente. Su mirada perdida en algún punto de la sábana blanca de hospital, con el azul de sus ojos oscurecido con las experiencias recientes y con los pensamientos pesimistas – que rondaban la mente de todos los sobrevivientes – pesando en su conciencia.

Su persistente optimismo parecía haberle abandonado.

Natasha endureció sus facciones mientras veía a Steve hundirse cada vez más en sus divagaciones. Luego giró el rostro para ver a Bruce.

El hombre mantenía su pacifico semblante de siempre, ocultando expertamente sus emociones.

Él le sostuvo la mirada, con sus facciones levemente crispadas luego de unos interminables segundos. Romanoff estaba preocupada y, después de la pérdida momentánea de control de Banner, sabía que él también lo estaba.

Apartando temporalmente la situación de Thanos – escondió exitosamente el estremecimiento que le invadió al recordarlo –, Natasha se encontró de improviso con la situación de Steve, tan inexplicable y milagrosa como ninguna otra que podría haber imaginado – no es como si ella en su posición creyera realmente en Dios, con “d” mayúscula. Después de Thor con su capa roja ondeando al viento, era imposible imaginarse a un _Dios_ más estrambótico que eso –.

Mientras una muchacha de piel canela y penetrantes ojos oscuros enrojecidos por las lágrimas limpiaba presurosa y en silencio el desastre a un lado de la camilla del Capitán, la Viuda Negra se acercó sigilosa a la silla junto a la cabecera del lado contrario bajo la atenta mirada de Bruce.

Natasha sabía – aún a pesar de sus dudas – que lo que estaban haciendo era lo correcto.

Después de años de conocerse y una infructuosa y accidentada relación, Banner sabía con seguridad y sin miedo a equivocarse que Natasha era una mujer de cuidado. Demasiado astuta e inteligente, y con los suficientes recursos como para lograr lo que se propusiera, agradecía estar en su lado bueno y que Steve fuera amigo de ella – en este caso no importaba realmente que en el último tiempo no estuvieran en tan buenos términos –.

La espía tenía _esa mirada_ , la que dejaba entrever ínfimamente sus intenciones solo cuando tenía la suficiente confianza para no esconderse; esa mirada de determinación pura que le hizo sentir una esperanza que creía perdida.

Ella había encontrado su ancla y no se soltaría por mucho que las olas de tormenta la azotaran.

Bruce expiró, soltando el aire que estuvo reteniendo y dejó que ella tomara las riendas de la situación. Él se quedaría a su lado, como el apoyo silencioso que siempre había sido, atento si era necesaria su intervención, por mucho que lo dudaba.

Existe una afirmación que todo aquel que conoce a la Viuda Negra, y sobre todo a Natasha Romanoff, no negaría: _ella es lo suficientemente capaz._

Solo esperaba que Steve no se derrumbara.

Romanoff se tomó su tiempo en analizar la situación. Observó con ojos calculadores a los presentes en la sala, sus expresiones agotadas, sus ojos tormentosos. Detalló cada venda y herida en los cuerpos maltrechos, cada rictus de dolor casi imperceptibles en sus rostros. Contó a los que se habían ausentado, en un intento de restaurar el orden en el reino. Pensó en los desaparecidos, en aquellos que sabía que no volverían a menos que hicieran _algo_ , en aquellos perdidos sin confirmar, los que se habían ido en la nave de Nueva York. Pensó en la mitad del _universo_ exterminado, en la mitad de su pequeña _familia_ perdida.

No dejó que sus pensamientos se traslucieran en su expresión más de lo que no había podido retener. La tempestad no la doblegaría, Thanos no sería su fin, no mientras ella pudiera luchar, y no podía importarle menos lo _arrogante_ que aquel pensamiento fuera. Ella no sucumbiría ante un genocida psicópata.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo a las dos Dora Milaje[3] enviadas por la comandante Okoye – « _por_ _precaución_ », había dicho ella. Natasha agradecía el gesto, la preocupación, pero no podía dejar de pensar que serían más útiles allá afuera, ayudando a los sobrevivientes, que en aquella habitación observando una situación que les era tan ajena como el mundo exterior –.

Luego vio a Rhodes sentado junto a la puerta con el ceño fruncido y la mitad del rostro amoratado. Por lo demás, se veía bastante bien, pero sus piernas temblaban aún en reposo y las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran tan oscuras como el café. Romanoff no lo había visto dormir en ningún momento después de la batalla.

Apartado de los demás se encontraba Thor. Taciturno y con la mirada extraviada en algún punto al otro lado de la ventana. Había perdido todo vestigio de su personalidad extravagante y explosiva, reemplazada por una seriedad y fiereza irreconocible en su rostro curtido. No había dicho más que unas pocas palabras – información, sobre todo – luego de su sorpresiva llegada a mitad de la batalla. Natasha le creía muerto, pues eso es lo que había dicho Banner; la Viuda Negra llegó a pensar que lo que le había sucedido en el espacio era mucho peor y el fracaso con Thanos lo había agravado.

Parecía aturdido y una furia ciega oscurecía las facciones del dios. El rubio, ahora de cortos cabellos rapados, mantenía cruzados los brazos frente a su torso, la postura rígida y tensa, en ocasiones con pequeños rayos de energía azul chisporroteando por su cuerpo.

Thor estaba desolado, reducido a su mínima expresión. Nat sabía que la culpa acabaría con él.

Romanoff dejo de verle, no sabía que podía hacer por él y observarle en aquel estado, como se extinguía rápidamente aquel compañero que había conocido, no le ayudaba en nada a su propio sentir.

Alejados del grupo de héroes, lo más próximos a la camilla ocupada por el Capitán sin intervenir en la situación hasta ser requeridos, se encontraban un médico – uno de los pocos que quedaban con vida y que había sido asignado al grupo de Vengadores – junto con una asistente. Era más de lo que cualquiera de ellos se habría atrevido a pedir…

Ella sintió la cercanía del castaño a su espalda y eso le dio la suficiente seguridad para seguir adelante con la bizarra situación.

― …Steve – la exagente dejó que el antiguo líder de los Vengadores reaccionara a su llamado. Le vio pestañar lentamente y respirar profundo antes que le mirara a los ojos.

Intentó ignorar la carecía de brillo en la mirada contraria. Esperaba que la extraña noticia pudiera devolverle algo de vida a sus ojos, pero tenía bien presente que antes de ello había un duro golpe por asumir, una verdad devastadora que ni ella misma creía tener la fuerza para decirle.

Pero tenía que, y lo haría, por mucho que le doliera.

_«Steve»._ El soldado escuchó el llamado bajo, la cadencia del tono de la mujer ligeramente más alto que un susurro. Volvió poco a poco al presente, dejando que el recuerdo de la batalla abandonara su mente por unos instantes. Pestañó espantando las imágenes vívidas frente a sus ojos y le devolvió la mirada a la espía.

Humedeció sus labios resecos antes de responderle.

― ¿Sí?

Rogers vio a la agente respirar profundo, su pecho hinchándose en consecuencia y su postura rígida. Una extraña mueca deformando la curva natural de sus labios.

― ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas, Steve?... ¿Sabes lo que sucedió después que… _después del chasquido?_

El súper soldado frunció el ceño otra vez, una sensación completamente diferente a la de minutos antes le recorrió el cuerpo, un desagradable escalofrío que le sacudió todo adormecimiento residual. La sospecha y un mal presentimiento atacándolo tras sus palabras.

_Algo no estaba bien._

* * *

[1] **El Proyecto Insight** involucró a tres _Helicarriers_ fuertemente armados, conectados vía satélite diseñados para atacar de manera pro-activa contra amenazas potenciales antes de que sucedieran realmente. – Capitán América: El Soldado de Invierno.

[2] **HYDRA** fue una organización terrorista-penal-paramilitar dedicada a la dominación mundial. Hydra fue reconstruida en secreto dentro de _S.H.I.E.L.D._ por el científico de Schmidt, _Arnim Zola_ _,_ quien fue reclutado por la agencia durante la Operación Paperclip. 

[3] **Las** **Dora Milaje s** on un equipo de mujeres que sirven como fuerzas especiales para el reino de Wakanda y fungen, además, como la guardia personal del Rey.


	5. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo imposible es real.

**La carga de un soldado.**

_“Hay una diferencia entre la pérdida de algo que sabías que tenías y pierdes algo que descubriste que tenías. Uno de ellos es una decepción. El otro se siente como perder una parte de ti mismo ”. - **Gayle Forman,** "Solo un año"._

Rhodes estaba cansado, agotado de pelear y de batallas que podrían haberse evitado. Estaba harto de los villanos que les atacaban uno detrás del otro, esperando verlos caer.

 _Máquina de Guerra_ le había dado la oportunidad de ser más de lo que podría haber esperado jamás al unirse al ejército, gracias a Tony, era el hombre en el que se había convertido. Pero no llegó a dimensionar el alcance de su vida como héroe de reserva y militar a tiempo completo, como sus acciones afectarían a más personas de las que podría siquiera imaginar jamás…, mucho menos al _mundo entero._

Su compromiso era con su patria, juró proteger y servir; pero el manto de un héroe conllevaba un alto precio que nadie le advirtió, y que él ignoró a favor de una armadura que le ayudara a cumplir su objetivo.

Estaba orgulloso de ser parte del equipo de los Vengadores, no lo dudó cuando se le fue ofrecido el puesto, tampoco le importo no ser parte de los pilares principales del grupo y ser relegado a un miembro afiliado por el ejército. Se sentía satisfecho de ser considerado y de poder convivir con su mejor amigo en su nuevo círculo de “amistades”, de verlo redimirse y que le probara al mundo que el _Mercader de la muerte_ estaba en su pasado, que ahora Tony Stark era Iron Man, un héroe, co-líder de los Vengadores.

Fue un gran paso para el inventor, aumentar el número de conocidos con los que podría contar; después de lo de Stane, el ya reducido grupo de amistades se había limitado a tres: la Srta. Pepper Potts – que era la CEO[1] de su empresa –, Harold “ _Happy_ ” Hogan – su chofer, guardaespaldas, jefe de seguridad y multifacético – y el mismo James Rhodes – Coronel de la milicia, por lo que no estaba disponible la mayoría del tiempo más que para llamadas; y antes de que Anthony se convirtiera en Iron Man, su intermediario con el ejército en el negocio de las armas –. No eran un grupo muy esperanzador para las necesidades que Stark requería dada su personalidad excéntrica y sus muchos traumas que solo parecían aumentar. Rhodey muchas veces lamentaba eso, y por ello trataba de siempre estar para Tony cuando realmente lo necesitaba. Pero no era suficiente y el coronel temía siempre el día que ninguno de ellos pudiera estar con él cuando algo irremediable le pasara al hombre.

Cuando el genio comenzó a salir con Pepper – algo que se veía venir – después del desastre en Mónaco y el enfrentamiento con Vanko[2], James creía que estaría bien, que sentar cabeza le ayudaría a estabilizar su vida y él mismo podría centrarse en su trabajo sin la permanente preocupación de cualquier incidente dirigido hacia el ex playboy – era cierto que después de la revelación al mundo de su alter ego los peligros y ataques en contra del dueño de Industrias Stark habían crecido considerablemente, sin embargo, el saber que ahora había una armadura de por medio le daba un poco de seguridad adicional –.

Después de un año pensó – verdaderamente James pensó y creyó muchas cosas, debiera ya acostumbrase que si se trata de Stark nada es lo que parece – que aquella relación tendría un gran futuro, habían llegado a bromear en hacerle un altar a Virginia por soportar al filántropo, pero volvió a equivocarse.

Aldrich Killian y _El Mandarín_ hicieron su aparición. Y se dio cuenta que aquella relación que parecía inquebrantable no lo era tanto y, aunque ahora tenía un equipo en el cual supuestamente afirmarse, fueron ellos cuatro de siempre una vez más.

No siempre las cosas podrían salir bien después de todo.

Solo bastaron cuatro años para que todo se fuera a la mierda. Ultrón, la destrucción de Sokovia y los mejorados solo fueron la base de una torre de naipes que se va a pique. El odio y resentimiento de los millones de afectados la ventisca que acelera el proceso. El Soldado de Invierno y los acuerdos el golpe final que lo destruye todo.

Siempre tuvo la esperanza que después de aquel secuestro y el nuevo modo de vida de Tony todo sería diferente, que las personas comenzarían a abrir los ojos y no enjuiciarían a la primera de cambio. Pero Rhodes se dio cuenta que, después de todo, no puedes pedirle peras al olmo, se te irá la vida en ello y no conseguirías nada. La sociedad, los humanos, son así y ni siquiera él mismo podía librarse de aquella acusación, porque en su tiempo también hubo momentos que acusó a Tony y le reprochó muchas cosas, pero había una diferencia: James entendía, y si le recriminó sus acciones era por la preocupación como su amigo y no por hacerlo sentir odio a si mismo por la culpa.

A fin de cuentas, _no todo había sido culpa de Stark._ Para un desacuerdo se necesitan dos personas. Para una guerra, un titiritero y sus marionetas.

Zemo fue la guinda del pastel, quien movió las aguas y dejó que los secretos salieran a flote. Todos ellos fueron los peones de la venganza de un hombre por su pérdida.

Solo hizo falta una persona, solo una, para dividirlos.

James debió sentirse fracasado, le había fallado a Tony, quizás debió decirle que intentara unir a su equipo, que confiaran entre ellos, que los conociera y crearan lazos fuertes. ¿Pero quién era él para pedirle eso a Tony, cuando al mismo Rhodes le había costado _años_ que se abriera con él? ¿En serio creía que por haber luchado unas cuantas batallas juntos Stark tomaría la iniciativa y se expondría frente a completos desconocidos? Habría sido más plausible que el Capitán lo hiciera, o Banner, ya que se pasaban tanto tiempo juntos en los laboratorios cuando sus investigaciones coincidían. No esperó que los problemas de cada uno los distanciaran tanto.

Quizás el castaño tenía razón, y solo eran un montón de fenómenos e inadaptados que se sacrificaba en el frente para ser aceptados por la sociedad. Quería creer que no era verdad.

Ahora más que nunca, casi dos años después de lo sucedido en el aeropuerto de Leipzig-Halle[3], después de unir fuerzas para enfrentar a un enemigo que ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera imaginado, no quería perder la esperanza de que seguían siendo héroes que vengaría a la Tierra, porque el chasquido no podía ser una derrota, encontrarían a ese maldito Titán y le harían pagar. Lo harían por todos aquellos que habían desaparecido, especialmente, por sus compañeros caídos.

_James lo haría por Tony. Y, aunque aún después de meses de saberlo todavía le costaba creerlo, protegería a quien más amaba ante su ausencia, se lo debía con intereses._

Bruce observó a Rhodey levantarse con cuidado de la silla y acercarse despacio hacia ellos, sus pasos cuidadosamente medidos y con el apoyo de dos muletas debido al agotamiento y al desgaste por las horas peleando sin descanso que ni la prótesis podía evitar. La sala, lo suficientemente grande para abarcar tres quirófanos sin problemas, mantenía un denso silencio en el ambiente. Comprendía que debido a lo sucedido en el último día los ánimos no serían los mejores, él mismo tenia los nervios crispados por el estrés – que intentaba controlar más por costumbre que por temer alguna inmersión del otro sujeto; ya durante la batalla le había dejado bastante claro que no lo vería por un tiempo –.

Sentía el cuerpo cansado y golpeado, cada músculo agarrotado y sin fuerzas. Lo que había pasado era algo que los superaba a todos ellos, un suceso sin precedentes que a estas alturas ya había dejado de intentar convencerse de que era una pesadilla.

A Banner aún le era difícil creer que hace unas semanas había estado atrapado permanentemente dentro de Hulk en un planeta de otra galaxia llamado Sakaar[4], luchando como un verdadero antiguo gladiador romano y Bruce replegado a un simple huésped detestable del que no puedes huir. Luego escapar y ayudar a Thor a salvar Asgard de su hermana demente, ver la ciudad de oro caer sin más remedio y huir una vez más de un planeta moribundo con la mitad de los asgardianos en una nave a la deriva en el espacio… – ¡Banner no podía creer que había conocido la mitológica ciudad de los dioses nórdicos! –.

_Era una locura._

Ahora no sabía que lo era más. Mientras la sabana crujía bajo el peso de Natasha, pensó en lo que habían pasado y en lo que todavía tendrían que afrontar. Cruzó la mirada con James y las dudas en los ojos del contrario eran las mismas que las de él. El recelo que aún persistía y la incertidumbre tras los hechos siendo un hormigueo molesto en su pecho que no se iba.

Se acomodó las gafas sobre la nariz en un gesto nervioso y prestó atención a la inminente conversación.

El doctor vio a Romanoff observar atentamente al soldado a la espera de una contestación, Rogers no parecía muy dispuesto en aquel momento, mantenía la mirada perdida y todo su cuerpo en tensión.

Los tres aguardaron pacientemente a por una reacción. Algunos metros más allá, Thor seguía escrutando el exterior con solo sus oídos atentos en la situación. Bruce alternaba su mirada entre la rubia y el Capitán, como todos en la sala: esperando.

Observó el rostro demacrado del hombre al que había admirado desde niño y por el cual en su adultez había desarrollado el trabajo de su vida a través de los rayos gamma; la espesa barba descuida tan impropia en el rostro más pálido de lo normal, el cuerpo maltratado que no parecía curar a la misma velocidad que lo había hecho siempre y la situación tan extraña de verlo postrado en una cama cuando nunca él le había visto tan dañado.

Ciertamente, _ver tan acabado al Capitán América mermaba las esperanzas de todo el equipo._

Él no podía sentirse más miserable al enterarse de todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia. ¿Cómo podría haber imaginado que el equipo se separaría de aquella manera? Todo había sido un caos, una secuencia de hechos desafortunados que cayeron uno detrás del otro sobre sus cabezas, Bruce había sido el inoportuno mensajero que trae la desagradable noticia para quienes ya no pueden estar más hundidos… todo había estado tan _mal_.

Pestañó con ímpetu para despejarse y prestar atención, sus ojos desviándose al electrocardiógrafo[5] cuando un latido piteó más fuerte de lo normal y el pecho de Steve se agitó acelerado por unos momentos. Instintivamente dio un paso hacia adelante y escuchó claramente al grupo médico aproximarse a sus espaldas. Bruce percibió el sutil movimiento de Natasha al acercarse más al cuerpo de Steve y acariciar el dorso de la pálida mano. El intento de calmarlo pareció funcionar y Banner suspiró internamente aliviado, en el estado actual del hombre, no era recomendable que se alterara. El científico enterró profundamente el pensamiento que le sobrevino de improviso: las noticias que debían darle al primer vengador eran probablemente la peor opción para _no_ alterarlo, pero no podrían escondérselo de todos modos por mucho tiempo, la mentira terminaría explotándoles encima y era mejor que lo supiera desde aquel instante para tomar acciones desde ya y manejarlo en conjunto, tampoco dejarían que su compañero pasara por esa situación solo.

Bruce no conocía tanto a Rogers como persona que como héroe. Habían peleado juntos y había luchado bajo sus órdenes, pero sus habilidades sobresalientes no eran ni de lejos parecidas, por lo que no solían coincidir más que en el campo de batalla, el cual Banner trataba de evitar a menos que fuera ineludible.

De lo que había podido vislumbrar en las contadas ocasiones que habían convivido, podía decir que era una buena persona, quizás demasiado recto y atacado constantemente por un pasado que se negaba a dejar atrás. Siempre parecía ser que sus palabras estaban dominadas por experiencias anteriores que se arraigaban a su presente, demasiado lejano a lo que había sido allá en los treinta y cuarenta. En todo caso, Bruce no era nadie para juzgar, por algo se encontraba en Calcuta cuando fue reclutado para la iniciativa. Todos ellos – los seis originales y los nuevos vengadores – tenían sus demonios que les pesaban en las espaldas.

Al portador de Hulk no podría habérsele pasado por la cabeza que el pasado de alguien podía incidir tanto en su presente – más de lo normal para _ellos_ – y golpearle en la cara como le había pasado a Rogers, pero también sabía que eso era una media verdad. Tony siempre había sido perseguido por el fantasma de una mala fama, por las repercusiones que sus acciones pasadas habían dejado en el mundo y las acusaciones de las personas que no podían perdonar. Estaba seguro de que si llegaba si quiera a insinuar lo parecidos que podían ser, alguno – si no es que ambos – le rebatiría la _tontería_ que había pensado.

Por lo menos así habría sido antes… Ahora no estaba tan seguro.

―Steve – Bruce escuchó la voz de Natasha temblar al final, más al observar el rostro pálido y estoico de la espía no pudo vislumbrar ningún otro sentimiento.

Vio a Rogers cerrar los ojos y suspirar, los brazos laxos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y las manos estrujando las sabanas con fuerza. Un extraño rictus deformó las facciones del hombre por un instante, después sus ojos celestes se posaron sobre la espía.

Bruce vio reaccionar a Steve poco a poco, escuchó las interrogantes de Natasha con el corazón en un puño cuando sus propios recuerdos inundaron su mente, y esperó, al igual que la mujer y el coronel a su lado, por algunas palabras. La espera fue más corta de lo que imaginó.

―Recuerdo ver a Thor – los ojos del soldado volvieron a caer sobre la sabana, su mirada otra vez perdida – a… a Thanos arrodillado frente a él y el hacha incrustada en su pecho… – las cejas rubias se fruncieron y el labio inferior partido tiritó mientras hacia una pausa –…recuerdo el estruendo y luego _ese silencio_ … – Steve pareció volver al presente y fijó su mirada en la rubia. La turbación en sus ojos estremeció a Banner – lo recuerdo, Natasha, recuerdo perfectamente ver a Bucky desmoronarse frente a mí, su cuerpo convertido en polvo… los gritos y los nombres – la poca seguridad en la voz ronca del soldado fue perdiendo fuerza mientras hablaba, terminando en un susurro sofocado – camine hacia Thor, intentando comprender que había pasado. Me dolía el costado y la cabeza, y no podía… A unos metros estaba Visión – Natasha volvió a acercarse al Capitán, soltando las sabanas arrugadas de los puños blanquecinos del soldado, aferrando ambas manos temblorosas entre las suyas – no parecía ser él… y la gema… la gema ya no estaba… ¡ _Dios_ , él lo logró…!

James escuchaba atento a los pies de la camilla, las palabras de Rogers eran martillazos en su propio corazón destrozado. Bruce a su lado le ofreció una silla mientras al frente la espía abrazaba al súper soldado cuando este dejó de hablar. Rhodes creía que Steve se quebraría en cualquier momento, pero contra todo pronóstico, no lo hizo. Abrazo a Romanoff contra sí y cerró los ojos sin decir ni una palabra. _«El héroe se sobrepone al hombre»,_ pensó Rhodey, y aquel superhombre que idolatró de pequeño emergió frente a sus ojos; de haber estado en su lugar, no cree que él pudiera estar tan estoico. En aquel momento le estaba costando mantener la compostura.

Natasha se separó lentamente del soldado, acarició el rostro desmejorado del hombre y delineo la herida sobre la ceja izquierda, el moretón que cubría su pómulo, mejilla y alrededor del corte se negaba a desaparecer. Luego ella dejó caer sus manos sobre su regazo, cuadrando los hombros en el proceso, incitando a Steve a prestarle atención.

Desde el punto de vista del militar, el cariño de la mujer hacia el Capitán era casi fraternal.

La Viuda Negra dudó antes de hablar.

―El sequito del titán que comandó a las bestias se hacen llamar la Orden Oscura[6], según Thor, se nombran a sí mismos como hijos de Thanos. Solo tres de ellos lucharon en la batalla: los dos que vimos cuando fuimos a negociar, y con el que luchasteis Visión y tú para que no les arrebatara la gema. Los tres están muertos. Thor dice que hay un cuarto, pero no lo vio durante el combate… Su ejército son una raza alienígena llamada Outriders, diseñados genéticamente para matar y obedecer a ese lunático, es una suerte que saliéramos tan bien librados de la pelea contra ellos. De lo que pudo averiguar Odinson, el titán los utilizaba para colonizar planetas pequeños o débiles.

Natasha hizo una pausa y respiró profundo, todos en la sala sabiendo que ella estaba dilatando el momento de decir lo que les congregaba allí.

―Suponemos que de algún modo logró quitarle la gema del tiempo a su guardián aquí en la Tierra, el doctor Stephen Strange, que es una especie de hechicero. Bruce le vio a él, a Stark y al chico araña por última vez desaparecer en la nave de Nueva York – Romanoff volvió a detenerse. Rogers cerró los ojos luego de escuchar el nombre del magnate. James intuyendo lo que venía a continuación, se preparó mentalmente para aseverarlo de nuevo – Como tu pudiste ver, él le arrancó la piedra a Visión y se hizo con las seis gemas del infinito. Se libró del ataque de Thor y… y chasqueo los dedos – Rhodes vio el perfil afligido de la espía y las finas manos de Natasha apretar con fuerza su propio muslo derecho –… es un hecho… la mitad de la población de la Tierra se convirtió en cenizas y ha habido decenas de miles de bajas civiles por accidentes ocasionados tras las desapariciones. No sabemos a ciencia cierta qué es lo que pasó en el espacio, pero si lo que decía Thanos era verdad… el cincuenta por ciento de la población en el universo fue aniquilada…

Rhodes ahogó la exclamación por la impotencia que volvía a abrumarlo. Cruzó los brazos frente a su cuerpo para que no pudieran ver sus manos que no dejaban de temblar y estiro el cuello con la espalda recta y firme, la postura que se le enseñaba a todo soldado, la armadura personal de todo militar. Todo lo que estaba contando Romanoff él ya lo sabía, y aun así no dejaba de impactarle.

Toda guerra trae consecuencias, él lo sabe bien. Daños colaterales y bajas, tanto de civiles como de combatientes, pero esto… es otro nivel. Hablamos del _universo_ , la _mitad de él,_ ¿si quiera es posible dimensionar la cantidad de desaparecidos? Hasta hace algunos años ni si quiera se creía en la vida extraterrestre como un hecho, ahora resulta que por la reciente derrota la mitad de todo lo que no se conocía del espacio se ha desintegrado.

Rogers pareció hundirse aún más en el colchón al final del monólogo de Natasha. Volvió a humedecerse los labios y paseó la mirada por los reunidos en la sala.

― ¿Quiénes...? – Steve se detuvo un momento, tomó aire y siguió – ¿…estados?

Nadie dijo nada por unos largos segundos. Bruce bajó la cabeza sin intención de contestar, Thor seguía apartado sin integrarse en la conversación y Natasha fruncía los labios indecisa, con los ojos muy abiertos y callada. Rhodes supuso que ella pensaba que alguien más diría esa parte, y como nadie parecía dispuesto, asumió que sería a él a quien le tocaría hablar.

― Aún no se han terminado de barrer los terrenos del reino en busca de cuerpos o heridos para no cometer errores al clasificar, pero de nuestros compañeros casi la mayoría, todos los que pelearon aquí en Wakanda, están confirmados – James se detuvo, sintiéndose desdichado por ser quien le diera tan malas noticias al Capitán – Visión está muerto; solo quedamos los que vez aquí en esta habitación más Rocket, uno de los dos individuos que vinieron con Thor, y la Comandante Okoye más una pequeña facción de las Dora Milaje; Barnes, Wanda, Sam, el rey T´Challa, la princesa Shuri y Groot desaparecieron después del chasquido; hemos intentado contactar con Fury pero no contesta… hemos mandado un pequeño grupo a buscarlo, pero creemos que él también fue afectado; no sabemos que ha sucedido con los compañeros de Rocket que según Thor nos ayudaban en el espacio con una de las gemas…– James no fue capaz de decirle a Steve sobre Stark mirándole a los ojos –. Se desconoce el paradero del doctor Strange, Spiderman… y Tony Stark.

Rhodes escuchó claramente el jadeo contenido que le siguió a sus palabras. Volvió a mirar a Rogers con un mal sabor de boca. Romanoff seguía en la misma posición, ahora sosteniendo una de las manos del rubio. Steve tenía la mandíbula tensa y lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos, el coronel le vio contenerse precariamente y sostener la mano de la espía como un salvavidas. Ella no se quejaba, aunque debía dolerle.

Natasha permitió que Steve le estrujara los dedos con tal de no verlo derrumbarse. Si le veía flaquear aún más, no podría decirle lo que se había jurado revelarle.

En los últimos dos años, la espía no había podido observar claramente cuanto le había afectado a Rogers la guerra civil y la separación definitiva de los Vengadores como en aquel momento. Con la revelación de los acuerdos y la discrepancia de opiniones, ambos se vieron en diferentes bandos, y por ello ella no había podido analizar demasiado que es lo que pasaba por la cabeza del Capitán. Supo en ese entonces lo obvio, del porqué de su negativa en contra del gobierno. Habían tenido suficiente trato dentro y fuera de las misiones para conocer sus motivos e ideales, sumado a las conocidas hazañas del Capitán América durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, hacer un perfil de Rogers fue relativamente fácil. Pero resultó que todo lo que podía salir mal, _salió mal._

Steve no solo asumió el nuevo conflicto con el gobierno y sus compañeros, también atravesó por la muerte de Margaret Carter, su primer amor, un duro golpe que se traslució emocionalmente en el Vengador; el misterio de la identidad del Soldado de invierno salió a la luz, la incriminación, el distanciamiento y las persecuciones… _El secreto sobre el asesinato de los padres de Stark._ Todo se confabuló de alguna macabra manera para caer sobre los hombros del hombre, y su mirada se ocultó detrás de capas sobre capas de tristeza, ira, miedo, ansiedad y coraje que camuflaron su verdadero sentir sobre el tema.

Después fue demasiado tarde.

Ella no está segura de que es lo que sucedió en Siberia, escasamente se enteró del encuentro entre Stark y Rogers en una antigua base de Hydra y su informante no era muy confiable. Separados llegaron… y así se fueron. Asume que lo que ocurrió en aquel edificio es lo que los ha mantenido alejados, más que lo de los acuerdos. Tony nunca ha sido muy fan de las reglas, de haber considerado necesario reunir otra vez a los Vengadores lo habría hecho, tiene los medios y la astucia para lograrlo. En el camino probablemente habría apelado a un nuevo tratado que les favoreciera. Pero no había sido así, por lo que la única opción a la que ella ha podido concluir, es que el genio se haya enterado de lo que realmente sucedió aquel 16 de diciembre de 1991.

La culpa de su propio silencio también le corroe, pero el momento de hablar pasó y solo le queda asumir las consecuencias… Consecuencias que ahora son visibles en todo el mundo…

Se toma un momento para apreciar las reacciones de Steve mientras escucha a Rhodes. La angustia notoriamente más marcada al escuchar la última frase del coronel no le ha sido indiferente. Ella sabe que Steve se sentiría personalmente culpable de incluir a un adolescente en esta guerra, aunque él no haya tenido mucha relación directa en el reclutamiento del muchacho y no haya compartido más que unas pocas frases con el niño hace dos años, pero él es así. También reconoce que la expresión desolada en los ojos de Rogers es demasiado profunda para relacionarla con Spiderman, y descartado el hechicero, que de pleno no lo conoce.

Así que solo queda uno: _Tony Stark…_

Nunca ha entendido como es posible que esos dos pudieran convivir así. Se peleaban, luchaban juntos en perfecta armonía, se criticaban, se entendían en las misiones, se insultaban, se protegían entre ellos y se querían cerca a pesar de sus rencillas. Desde el inicio en aquella batalla en Nueva York hace seis años, fueron un tira y afloja, su compañerismo una cuerda que se negaban a soltar… hasta aquel enfrentamiento en Alemania.

Hay algo más allí que se le está escapando.

La antigua agente ha podido darse cuenta en los últimos meses que ha permanecido junto al soldado que él les ha estado ocultando algo, aún más a ella, probablemente por miedo a que le descubriera. No sabe qué es, pero ha sacado sus propias conjeturas cuando se ha cansado de fingir ignorancia. Se dio cuenta que es algo que venía sucediendo desde antes que ella se uniera al grupo de fugitivos del Cap, unos cuantos meses atrás. Le habría gustado ser testigo desde un principio, pero prefirió mantenerse alejada de cualquier radar por un tiempo. Ahora se arrepiente un poco.

Con todas esas ideas revoloteando es su mente, no se le hace muy extraño que aquello que les estaba ocultando tenga que ver con el Hombre de Hierro, pero ojalá no sea la loca sospecha que se le estaba viniendo a la cabeza. Porque de ser así, la categoría de catástrofe acababa de escalar a _una jodida mierda._

Si tiene razón, ¿cómo podrá decirle a su amigo que no solo ha perdido uno, sino _dos_ miembros importantes de su pequeña nueva familia?

Cerró los ojos dándose fuerzas mentalmente. Intento pensar alguna manera de dar a conocer las noticias que habían descubierto de la manera menos chocante posible, pero fue un intento inútil, no había manera de suavizar una _circunstancia_ así.

Se acercó lo más posible al contrario y sostuvo ambas manos temblorosas con cariño, miró los ojos claros que le observaban tan angustiados y perdidos tratando de trasmitirle algo de consuelo, sabiendo que su intento de sonrisa no engañaría a nadie esta vez.

Desvió su mirada por un segundo a la selva y al cielo ya oscurecido sobre las tierras de Wakanda al otro lado del ventanal, la noche ocultando todo vestigio de la batalla. Se desprendió de toda duda, reprendiéndose interiormente por titubear en el peor momento, y puso toda la seguridad que pudo conseguir en sus palabras.

Tenía que terminar con esto de una vez, luego encontrarían la manera de arreglar el desastre de ese lunático y traerían a todos de vuelta.

_Ella quería conocer a esas pequeñas personitas._

― Hay algo más que necesitas saber.

Steve se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz potente de Natasha tan cerca, no esperaba que nadie más hablara por esa noche y la frase tan repentina le tomó por sorpresa. Con cierta dificultad paseo su vista por los cuatro integrantes de los Vengadores presentes en la sala tratando de encontrar alguna pista de la que de seguro seria otra muy mala noticia. Aparte del nerviosismo notorio en Banner luego de las palabras, no encontró nada que le fuera útil. Volvió a mirar a la rubia que esperaba paciente a que terminara su escrutinio y asintió, sin confiar en su voz para decir nada.

Ella aguardó unos segundos antes de hablar.

― Estuviste inconsciente por cinco horas – Steve frunció el ceño extrañado, lo que ella le estaba diciendo no era algo usual –. Te desmallaste a un lado de Visión. No sabíamos que te había sucedido y había sangre debajo de ti…

Ella se detuvo en ese momento, no siguió por unos segundos y parecía indecisa otra vez. Natasha le dio un ligero apretón en sus manos y luego suspiró.

― Steve… tuviste una _perdida_.

 _«¿Qué?»_ Rogers la miro esperando que comentara algo más _explicativo_ , la confusión palpable en su rostro. El Capitán no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo ella y su rostro inexpresivo no le decía nada.

Era obvio que había tenido pérdidas, todos ellos y no solo él, muchos de sus compañeros y amigos acababan de desaparecer. El mismo Rhodes hace unos minutos había concluido la lista de los desaparecidos del equipo. Pero ella solo dijo _una_ … ¿Qué quería decir con ello entonces? El rubio comenzó a frustrarse cuando no comprendía que quería señalar y ella no parecía querer seguir. Sabía que la espía no estaba jugando, no era el momento ni el lugar, además de que estaba demasiado seria y _triste_ para ello.

Ella pareció apiadarse de su mirada desconcertada, los ojos verdes se oscurecieron aún más en el rostro de la Viuda Negra y la seriedad cayó por fin para ser reemplaza por una desazón amarga.

Detrás de ella vio a Bruce alejarse y rebuscar en un montón de papeles. El también parecía angustiado. A unos metros de Steve, James se levantó de la silla desde donde había estado la mayor parte de la conversación y se aproximó al lateral derecho de la cama.

― Después del chasquido, cuando… cuando las personas se hacían polvo, caíste al suelo gritando de dolor – Rogers la miró atento, el recuerdo del momento al ser sujetado por los brazos de la rubia para que no cayera sobre la tierra asaltando su mente. El labio inferior de Romanoff tembló mientras se disculpaba –… _Lo siento, Steve_ … pero vi la mancha oscura de la sangre en tus ropas y las pruebas que lo atestiguan…

― …No te entiendo.

A lo lejos, Bruce pareció por fin encontrar lo que buscaba y se acercaba a pasos rápidos al grupo reunido alrededor de la camilla. Una sola hoja de papel fotográfico con una imagen oscura en su mano.

― Nos preocupaba el que no despertaras, por lo que te curaron y revisaron por si tenías alguna contusión o herida profunda que provocara el sangrado… El médico notó algo extraño en tu cuerpo y luego te hicieron unos exámenes…

― Natasha…

― No sabemos cómo es posible – Romanoff miró a Banner y asintió, el científico colocó lentamente la imagen que había buscado con tanto esmero hace unos momentos sobre el regazo del Capitán.

Steve la observó, pero definitivamente no sabía qué es lo que estaba viendo. Una figura sombreada deforme sobre una nebulosa de negros y blancos con líneas de datos a sus extremos que le fueron igual de indescifrables que la imagen. Miró por unos minutos el papel, sin saber que querían que viera…

_Pero era tan extraño, casi parecía…_

Regresó la mirada a los tres frente a él con las interrogantes marcadas en su expresión.

― …Es un feto de tres meses. Es imposible, Steve, pero ahí está… y los exámenes de sangre, la ecografía y la proyección holográfica de tu abdomen en tiempo real que te hicieron los médicos _lo confirman…_

Rogers sentía que le faltaba el aire y que se le apretaba el pecho a cada palabra dicha por la rubia. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le afectaba tanto, _¿qué tenía que ver eso con él…?_

Steve no había llegado tan lejos con una mujer en este siglo. Comprendía – quizás era algo inexperto con las tecnologías actuales, pero no era idiota – que lo que le estaba diciendo Natasha era sobre un embarazo, pero él no tiene hijos, _no tiene._

Y si había escuchado bien todo lo que había dicho la espía, definitivamente, _Romanoff no se estaba explicando bien._

―Estas en estado, Steve – la rubia se levantó de la cama con una mirada aguda. Sus dedos posándose delicadamente sobre la imagen, delineado lo que parecía ser una cabeza con su dedo índice –. Él ha estado en tu vientre por doce semanas – Natasha alejó su mano de la fotografía, Steve pudo notar que temblaba; _él también estaba temblando._ Ella le miró y una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla. Rogers, aún aturdido por el shock, sintió un mal presentimiento al verla –… Y antes de la batalla, antes de ese maldito psicópata… _tenía un hermano._

El eco de unos pasos pesados alejarse y el estruendo de un portazo resonó en el silencio de la sala. _Thor se había ido._

_―_ _¿…Qué?_

* * *

[1] **CEO** (Chief executive order / Oficial Ejecutivo en Jefe). También se le conoce como: **Director General** , Gerente General o Jefe Ejecutivo

[2] **Ivan Vanko** (Whiplash) – Iron Man 2.

[3] El **Aeropuerto de Leipzig/Halle** también conocido como **Aeropuerto de Schkeuditz** , se encuentra en Schkeuditz, Sajonia, y presta servicio tanto a Leipzig (Sajonia) como a Halle (Sajonia-Anhalt), Alemania. (Lugar del enfrentamiento final entre los bandos divididos de los Vengadores en Capitán América: Civil War).

[4] **Sakaar** es un planeta artificial creado por el Gran Maestro. Es el planeta natal de los Sakaarianos y de muchas otras especies varadas en el planeta desde diferentes partes del cosmos. – Thor: Ragnarok.

[5] **Electrocardiógrafo:** Es un aparato electrónico que capta y amplía la actividad eléctrica del corazón a través de electrodos colocados en las 4 extremidades y en 6 posiciones precordiales.

[6] **La Orden Oscura** (Los Hijos de Thanos): Son los tenientes de Thanos, quienes lo ayudan a recolectar las gemas del infinito. Integrantes: Corvus Glaive, Próxima Midnight, The Ebony Maw y Cull Obsidian (Black Dwarf). – _Avengers: Infinity War._


	6. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tiempo para lamentarse no es para los héroes.  
> Tienen que comenzar a actuar, la Tierra se desmorona frente a sus ojos.  
> Quizás Steve necesite un poco de tiempo a solas.

**No somos invencibles.**

_“Si los tiempos desesperados necesitan medidas desesperadas, entonces soy libre para actuar tan desesperadamente como quieran_ _”._ _- **Suzanne Collins**_ _, "En llamas"._

**Cuatro días después de la Batalla de Wakanda, Centro de los nuevos Vengadores, Nueva York.**

― ¿Cómo está el amigo Steve?

Thor tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa con nerviosismo cuando la Viuda Negra entró a la oficina central. Un holograma se desplegó frente a él y alejó las manos con recelo, el recuerdo de lo que podían hacer las creaciones de Stark si no eran bien manipuladas muy fresco en su memoria.

Levantándose de la silla giratoria, se posicionó frente al ventanal. La luz del sol recién bañaba la planicie a los alrededores del complejo, reflejándose en las aguas del rio Hudson.

El dios escuchó a la mujer moverse detrás de él, luego el rechinido de una silla al arrastrarla y un suspiro.

― Está bien. Cansado – Odinson dio un vistazo a la rubia por sobre su hombro; ella parecía resignada y agotada, pero una leve alegría entre la desesperación podía apreciarse en la curva sutil de sus labios – no he podido convencerle de que descanse. Se ha encerrado en el laboratorio de Stark.

Thor entrecerró los ojos, girando su cuerpo por completo y desplegando su enorme figura frente a la rubia. Los parpados caídos y enrojecidos de la espía evidenciaban su estado, pero el que permaneciera despierta y coordinando a los que quedaban del equipo, además de asegurarse de que todos estuvieran bien en lo que se podía e intentando subir la moral en el proceso, le confirmaba que Natasha era tan testaruda como el propio Capitán.

― Quizás debieras seguir tu propio consejo.

Ella sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia un lado, friccionó su hombro izquierdo.

― Ojalá fuera tan fácil como decirlo.

El hijo de Odín no mencionó nada y asintió con la cabeza, no encontraba necesario pronunciar con palabras la causa del insomnio en sus compañeros y en él mismo. Realmente, las palabras de la rubia no podían ser más acertadas.

Natasha apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y se masajeo el rostro desganado, el cabello despeinado cayendo a ambos lados de su cara.

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Thor cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho, su rostro mortalmente serio y toda su atención puesta en la respuesta que Romanoff podría darle.

Ella se enderezó en la silla y se quitó el cabello de la cara. Natasha miró en silencio por unos segundos al contrario y se humedeció los labios partidos pensativa.

Con una mano sobre la mesa, desplegó una pantalla parecida a la que se había asomado frente a Thor hace unos minutos.

― F.R.I.D.A.Y.[1] – unos segundos después, una voz robótica femenina se escuchó en la sala.

― ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señorita Romanoff?

― Avísales a Rhodey, a Bruce y a Rocket que los esperamos aquí en unos minutos.

― En seguida, señorita Romanoff.

La mujer frunció los labios y comenzó a teclear en la pantalla azul, sus dedos moviéndose con velocidad en los símbolos del holograma mientras una secuencia de imágenes se iba desplegando en los paneles de vidrio alrededor de la mesa.

Thor se concentró en las fotografías que se alternaban con segundos de diferencia unas de otras.

Algunos rostros se le hacían conocidos: sus propios compañeros Vengadores y algunos que había podido vislumbrar durante el enfrentamiento con el titán. Otros, por el contrario, ignoraba quienes podrían ser, sus rostros y nombres completamente ajenos a sus conocimientos; pero considerando que estuvo cuatro años lejos de Midgard, no era de extrañar que nuevos héroes aparecieran en la Tierra en ese tiempo.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por el lapso de cinco minutos que demoraron en llegar los tres restantes a la sala. El ambiente pesado y la expresión melancólica de Thor al observar las imágenes y recordar los rostros de los habitantes de su pueblo hacinados en una nave tras la destrucción de Asgard, no aportaba a diseminar la cargada presencia del semidiós en la habitación.

El primero en entrar fue Rocket, quien solo asintió y se posicionó en una esquina, sin la menor intención de hablar. Cuando Bruce cruzó la puerta bajo la atenta mirada del señor del trueno, no pudo evitar la mueca que surcó sus labios ante el potente olor a ozono en el interior de la oficina, la causa: los rayos de energía que recorrían los brazos del asgardiano influenciados por su estado de ánimo.

― F.R.I.D.A.Y. activa la ventilación.

Banner no recibió contestación, sin embargo, a los minutos el pesado olor se disipó lentamente.

Thor no comento nada al respecto, pero bastó con su mirada de disculpa para que el científico la desestimara con un gesto. No sería el primero en dejarse llevar por la abrumadora culpa y, definitivamente, mucho menos el último.

Rhodes a espaldas de Bruce permaneció callado durante el silencioso intercambio, más concentrado en el quehacer ininterrumpido de la única mujer en la sala que en la incómoda situación del dios.

― ¿Por qué nos has llamado, Romanoff? – le interrogó el coronel. La rubia contestó sin interrumpir su tarea.

― Han pasado cuatro días – mientras hablaba, el rostro de Tony Stark apareció en una de las pantallas – ¿Alguna novedad F.R.I.D.A.Y.?

―Ninguna, señorita Romanoff – James frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz robótica de la IA de Tony, extrañado al no comprender de qué estaba hablando con la agente –. No se ha podido reestablecer la conexión con la armadura de Iron Man desde su paso por la atmósfera. La IA de la armadura 17-A, el Iron Spidey, igualmente se vio afectada. Los satélites de Stark Industries continúan rastreando, pero me temo que ambos se encuentran fuera de rango.

― Gracias, mantenme informada.

La Viuda Negra suspiró y miró con entereza a los cuatro frente a ella.

― Esta es la situación… Thanos nos venció, en este momento los gobiernos de todo el mundo deben estar cayéndose a pedazos y las crisis no tardaran en aparecer – Romanoff tensó la mandíbula y la resolución en su mirada fue todo lo que necesitaron los tres vengadores para plantarse firmes en el suelo, Rocket se enderezó contra la pared y la miró en silencio –…Debemos hacer algo, no porque sea nuestro deber como sus protectores o a algún sentimiento de culpa por nuestra incapacidad de detener al último villano que se nos puso enfrente, sino porque es necesario… El mundo no sabe que es lo que sucedió, solo conocen lo que pudieron ver con sus propios ojos… Que una nave descendió en el cielo de Nueva York y una hora después las personas que estaban a su lado se desintegraban en la nada… Sé que quizás sea mucho pedirles que se repongan de sus heridas lo más rápido que puedan sin darles tiempo de asumir lo sucedido… pero si no somos nosotros los de la iniciativa, nadie más lo hará.

Natasha cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, la postura levemente encorvada y su voz resignada. El brillo de unas fantasmales lágrimas en sus ojos delatando su propio sentir. Con su mano derecha apuntó a la pantalla frente a ella, las imágenes de los rostros de Tony Stark, Stephen Strange y Spiderman mostrándose ante los cuatro integrantes en la sala con el título de desaparecidos.

― En este momento, tres de nuestros compañeros siguen en paradero desconocido. Hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que se hayan desintegrado tras el chasquido – ella ni siquiera mencionó la probabilidad de que hayan muerto en esa nave –, pero también el mismo porcentaje de que sigan con vida… Si podemos encontrar, aunque sea a uno de ellos y traerlo de regreso a salvo…– La rubia frunció los labios para contener el temblor en ellos, el escuchar su voz tan débil fastidiándola muchísimo.

― ¿Por qué el Capitán Rogers no está aquí si ese es el caso? Son circunstancias que le conciernen a él tanto como a nosotros.

Romanoff no cambió su expresión al contestarle al coronel.

― Steve no está en estos momentos en condiciones para ser imparcial y pensar con la cabeza fría.

― ¿Piensas escondérselo… a nuestro líder? – Bruce replicó. Concordaba que Steve no estaba en su mejor momento, pero creía que aislarlo de toda la situación sería mucho peor. Comprendía que la espía lo hiciera para darle un descanso y que se recuperara de su sorpresiva e inesperada pérdida, no alterarlo más. Pero cuando el soldado se enterara, solo ocasionarían que se sintiera desplazado e inútil, y en su condición, probablemente sus sentimientos se multiplicarían de la peor manera posible.

― No, prefiero ahorrarle falsas esperanzas. Mañana, si veo que se encuentra mejor, le comunicaré sobre los planes de búsqueda, rescate y restablecimiento del orden, pero necesito que el proceso de búsqueda de Strange, Spiderman y Stark se mantenga entre nosotros cinco por ahora.

A pesar de lo pedido, James no parecía dispuesto a ceder. Su expresión repentinamente más dura de lo que había mostrado en los últimos días.

― ¿No crees que es injusto de tu parte negarle ese conocimiento?, después de todo, se trata de su compañero, de su amigo…

Natasha entrecerró los parpados luego de la acusación. Algo en la expresión del moreno le incomodaba, el brillo de furiosa protección en los ojos castaños activó todas sus alarmas… Era obvio en ese punto que ya no estaban hablando de Strange o del muchacho. James estaba hablando de Stark, específicamente del Hombre de Hierro. Eso solo aumento sus sospechas. De cierto modo, la conversación que se había incursionado en terreno peligroso, ahora le favorecía para aclarar sus dudas… Rhodes sabía algo, por qué lo ocultaba era un misterio para ella, y cuanto sabía, aún más… por ahora.

Tarde o temprano lo descubriría, si no era por medio de la boca de alguno de los implicados, ellos mismo se delatarían.

Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, solo le restaba saber jugarlas.

― …Ex-amigo. Creo que estás olvidando quienes desencadenaron el mayor conflicto en la guerra civil, James. ¿O acaso sabes algo que nosotros no?

El coronel no dio muestras de sentirse intimidado por la pregunta, por el contrario, se mantuvo impasible y replicó.

― Solo digo que no está bien de tu parte mentirle a Steve. Ya que, por lo visto, confía en ti.

Romanoff sonrió internamente desganada, la técnica de Rhodey de hacerla sentir culpable ya demasiado vieja e infantil como para provocarle algo. Ella sabía que es lo que estaba haciendo, e intuía que hacerle creer a Steve que existían esperanzas cuando no era una seguridad sería peor que darle el cielo y luego cortarle las alas. Por ahora, el mantenerlo apartado de la búsqueda de Stark era lo mejor.

― No estoy mintiéndole, solo guardándome cierta información. Como dije antes, prefiero ahorrarle una decepción innecesaria.

― …Parece ser que tú también olvidas lo que los separó en primer lugar…

Banner alzó una ceja con la incredulidad enmarcada en todo su rostro, la discusión que presenciaba completamente redundante y extraña para su parecer; Thor fruncía el ceño confundido, sus ojos moviéndose de Natasha a James y viceversa.

Rhodey parecía aún más contrariado cuando la antigua agente de S.H.I.E.L.D.[2] no respondió, la duda e inseguridad fluctuando en su mirada.

― Creo que más bien eres tú quien sabe algo que no está diciendo…

― Solo es una sospecha… cuando sea un hecho, lo veréis con vuestros propios ojos –. Natasha sonrió irónica, volviendo entonces a la pantalla holográfica y dando por terminada la conversación.

Bruce observó por unos segundos al coronel y a la espía en silencio, la mitad de la conversación completamente desconcertante para él, sabiendo a grandes rasgos que se trataba de lo sucedido hace dos años cuando el equipo se había disuelto y los del grupo del Capitán se volvieron fugitivos del Gobierno. También entendió que los principales implicados de la reciente discusión eran Steve y Tony. Pero como desconocía el trasfondo de los hechos que desencadenaron la separación, una parte de la disputa se perdió entre las acusaciones que se lanzaban entre ambos.

Al otro extremo de la sala, Thor parecía aún más perdido que él. Más allá, Raccoon demostraba sin pena haber perdido todo el interés en la conversación desde hace unos minutos mientras bostezaba.

El científico cerró los ojos por unos instantes, guardando la escasa información reunida para preguntarle después a Natasha – una tarea que desde ese momento veía iba a ser titánica – y enterarse de una vez por todas que es lo que había sucedido en Alemania. Normalizó su respiración y se desplazó en la sala hasta quedar entre el militar y la agente.

Mientras era observado por los otros integrantes en la sala, tragó saliva y se retorció las manos con nerviosismo, su mente valorando la propuesta de la espía antes de su discusión con el coronel.

Era una idea arriesgada, para llevarla a cabo tendrían que tomar muchas decisiones que comprometerían el futuro de los Vengadores: exponer el fracaso contra Thanos, la razón de la exterminación del cincuenta por ciento de la vida en la Tierra y revelar las repercusiones en el universo si era necesario.

Exponer el mayor fallo de sus héroes, que hasta el momento no tenía una solución.

 _Todos_ podrían – lo harían de seguro – tomárselo muy mal, y podrían a largo plazo perjudicar las intenciones del equipo de ayudar… Pero para Banner eso era lo de menos, él creía que Romanoff estaba en lo correcto, no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando que el mundo se derrumbara aún más. Tenían que encontrar soluciones y preparar a los gobiernos para prevenir daños colaterales en el caso de una próxima invasión; poner al tanto de la situación a los países y que se comenzara a realizar la cuenta de las bajas – tanto de los desintegrados como de las pérdidas ocasionadas por las desapariciones –, y en estos momentos tenían que ayudar a las personas afectadas y evitar las confrontaciones entre civiles por el caos.

Y por más que la iniciativa del científico fuera sincera, él también se daba cuenta que era una tarea demasiado grande para seis personas – _cuatro humanos, un dios y un mapache interplanetario_ –, por mucho que tuvieran la ayuda de poderes y entrenamientos especiales… Y aunque pudieran contar con la ayuda de los guerreros de Wakanda en algún futuro cercano, era una tarea casi imposible…

― Natasha… lo que estás proponiendo… – Bruce esperó a que la mujer se girara para hablarle mirándole a los ojos –. Al igual que tú, creo que es lo correcto, pero tienes que pensar que solo somos seis, y que en algún momento a Steve se le hará imposible viajar en las condiciones en que lo hacemos y luchar si la situación lo requiere. No nos quedan muchas opciones y a duras penas podremos cubrir Estados Unidos sin descuidar algún estado.

Natasha miró con resignación hacia alguna parte en la pared. Los ojos verdes clamando por esperanza y fe. Bruce suspiró y dio un apretón suave a la mano de la rubia sobre la mesa, ella se humedeció los labios y sonrió quedo.

― Lo sé, por eso necesitamos ayuda.

Natasha no estaba segura de cómo podrían llevar a cabo su idea. Sabía que era la mejor opción que podrían tener por el momento, pero también que estarían permanentemente restringidos dependiendo de lo dispuestos que estuvieran aquellos a quienes les pidieran ayuda. Eso no le gustaba, tener sus movimientos y decisiones tan limitados cuando era una situación que requería todo su potencial, pero las ideas se le acababan y el tiempo no iba más lento.

Tenían que hacer algo y, de ser posible, en ese momento.

― ¿A quién piensas pedírselo? No es como si tuviéramos demasiadas opciones – James parecía receloso con ella, pero mucho más dispuesto de lo que esperaba luego de la discusión. La observaba fijamente con su pose de soldado y atento, su mirada oscura determinada.

― A todo aquel que acepte ayudar: la policía, bomberos, la CIA, el FBI, Fuerzas Especiales, Agencias Internacionales de seguridad… – le respondió ella, luego la idea que se manifestó en su mente con la propuesta que había estado analizando durante los últimos días surgió con aún más fuerza –. Sé que Stark mantenía una lista de todos los vigilantes y súper humanos de los que se ha tenido un avistamiento. Yo misma le aporté con algunos datos antes de desaparecer del radar y le vi guardar la información por si alguna vez necesitábamos ayuda, solo hay que encontrarla y buscarlos.

La sorpresa en la expresión de Banner fue mucho más notoria que la de Rhodey. Thor se acercó más a la mesa y la miró fijamente, la duda grabada en sus ojos, pero no era realmente desconcierto.

― ¿Tony hizo eso para el gobierno? – interrogó Bruce escéptico. Natasha pensó que no le hacía mucha gracia que Tony hubiera hecho algo así, y menos para una organización tan voluble como el Gobierno y de la que había huido por años.

― No – negó rápidamente, no queriendo que se formaran falsas ideas del genio. Puede que no fuera tan cercana con Stark, pero había llegado a convivir lo suficiente con él para conocerlo un poco, y definitivamente, no quería que el valor de Iron Man se menospreciara por equivocación. Las acciones del multimillonario habían sido impulsivas, como casi siempre, y estúpidamente mártires, pero no podía negarse que había vuelto a salvar Nueva York –, jamás se lo dijo a Ross, y yo tampoco lo delaté, creía que tenía sus razones para hacerlo.

― Aprovecharnos de esa información sería ir en contra de la voluntad de todos ellos de guardar su identidad – puntualizó con más fuerza el científico –. Que nosotros tengamos identidades públicas no significa que ellos no prefieran guardar el secreto para proteger a sus familias.

Natasha observó a Rhodey poner los ojos en blanco, ella sintió un _déjà vu_ , la conversación se le hacía muy parecida a la de unos años atrás.

― Como ya dijo James, no tenemos muchas opciones. No vamos a obligarlos a nada, ni revelar sus nombres de civil, si es que acaso Stark consiguió tal información. Les expondremos la situación y les preguntaremos si pueden ayudarnos… Si aceptan, nosotros y el mundo se los agradeceremos.

― Nunca creí que para conseguir ayuda de otros héroes tendría que manipularlos de esa manera.

― ¿Manipular? – el vozarrón de Thor la sobresaltó un poco. Acostumbrada a que no hablara demasiado últimamente, y con los nervios ligeramente sensibles después de una sorpresa tras otra, el dios la tomó desprevenida –. No sabía que aquí en Midgard pedir ayuda es sinónimo de manipular…

― Thor, cualquier héroe que se llame a sí mismo como tal, no dudará en proteger y ayudar. Si no aceptan, probablemente es porque no quieran tener nada que ver con el gobierno, después de todo, si no firmaron son _ilegales_ , y ahora que los Vengadores son una agencia gubernamental… – James hizo una mueca sin terminar la idea, un gesto extraño entre la aprobación y el hastió tirando de sus labios.

Bruce pareció apaciguarse luego de las palabras del militar, un entendimiento – el que fuera que el doctor podría haber comprendido en su cabeza y que Natasha espera fuera a su favor – brilló en los oscuros ojos tras las escuálidas monturas de sus gafas.

― En todo caso, eso es lo de menos. Con o sin nuestra aprobación… eso no afectara al juicio moral de un justiciero. Ellos no están impedidos por una ley que tenga sus nombres en papel y superiores que puedan mandarles sus demandas a la puerta de sus casas. Si no los atrapan… Que sean ilegales no creo que les importe a muchos de ellos – Bruce se encogió de hombros, la desgarbada postura del doctor cayó aún más mientras el castaño se frotaba los ojos. Parecía repentinamente cansado y fastidiado –. Muchos de ellos no creen estar haciendo un mal, la gente los adora a la mayoría y hacen buenas obras tras la sombra de nosotros…

― Viéndolo desde ese punto, ¿no cree que mantenerlos informados de la situación sea lo mejor, doctor Banner? Como usted bien dice, tras el telón aportaran con su labor como siempre, sin importar si están de nuestro lado o no.

La espía suspiró mientras observaba la conversación entre los tres hombres. Luego de unos minutos de palabrería irrelevante comenzó a impacientarse y se levantó de la silla. Cuatro pares de ojos se devolvieron a mirarla.

― Con ese punto aclarado, Rhodes… Thor… agradecería si pudieran encontrar esa información y comenzar a reclutar. Quizás si esos hombres y mujeres ven a Odinson no desconfíen tanto al abordarlos, ya que él no estuvo involucrado directamente en los acuerdos – Natasha se silenció por un momento frunciendo el entrecejo, la realidad del posible estado de muchos de esos héroes en las sombras recordándole lo desesperados que estaban –. Tendrán una doble tarea, ya que no sabemos quiénes de ellos no desaparecieron tras el chasquido. Además, tenemos que poner al tanto de alguna manera a los gobiernos de lo sucedido y que se empiecen a tomar medidas de rescate y ojalá un censo. Necesitamos saber con qué nos estamos enfrentando allá afuera –. Natasha hizo una pausa mientras pensaba en la otra tarea que tenían que hacer –. Bruce, Rocket y yo les ayudaremos más tarde, necesitamos hacer algo antes.

El dios y el coronel asintieron y desaparecieron velozmente por la puerta. La voz de Rhodey preguntándole a F.R.I.D.A.Y. sobre la lista y pidiéndole si podía localizar a Ross llegó a sus oídos por un momento hasta que se convirtió en un murmullo indescifrable.

Se giró sobre sus talones para encarar a Banner, los ojos castaños mirándola interrogantes.

― ¿Qué es eso que quieres que haga?

Natasha torció los labios por el tono desconfiado. Lo omitió y les dijo firme a ambos.

― Necesito que busquen a Thanos… y a Stark.

― Natasha… – el rostro de Bruce se descompuso notoriamente. Los hombros cayeron y la derrota se traslució en su semblante. Romanoff siguió adelante con su pedido, ignorando deliberadamente la expresión del contrario.

― Yo les ayudaré mientras encuentro a alguien a quien vamos a necesitar.

― Natasha – insistió el científico cuando fue ignorado por la rubia que se alejaba en dirección a la puerta. Ella se detuvo ante la obstinada voz y giró el cuello para que el doctor se diera cuenta que le estaba prestando atención.

― …Tengo una corazonada, solo espero no equivocarme.

― ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que… _de que siga vivo_?

La Viuda Negra sonrió sarcástica, lo que era obvio para ella, más porque se negaba a creer otra cosa que por una confirmación inexistente, era un misterio para Bruce.

― Ya conoce el dicho, Doctor Banner. _Mala hierba nunca muere_ … solo mírenos a nosotros.

Y luego retomó su camino para salir de la habitación, los pasos obviamente pesados por el cansancio y la espalda tensa. El doctor la detuvo antes de que se perdiera por el pasillo.

― ¿Adónde vas?

― Ya le he dicho, Doc., a buscar a alguien.

Con una última sonrisa antes de irse, susurró.

― Encuéntralo… por favor.

Bruce se quedó en el marco de la puerta mirándola partir. Su expresión incrédula y sin saber cómo iba a lograr lo que la espía le había pedido. Sintió algo moverse a su lado y bajó la mirada para ver la peluda silueta de Rocket Raccoon junto a su pierna. Los pequeños y oscuros ojos lo miraron casi con simpatía y sarcásticos… hasta que abrió la boca.

― …Quiero ese proyector.

⁂

  * **Laboratorio de Tony Stark, Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores.**



Steve observó el casco en sus manos. Es uno de los antiguos, de alguno de los Mark´s que Tony construyó antes de los acuerdos y previo a desarrollar el contenedor de las nanopartículas. La máscara sin pigmentar está rasguñada, algo extraño porque Stark suele cuidar bastante sus armaduras, pero no hay rastro del cuerpo de ese casco en particular y está abollado en los lados deformando unos símbolos parecidos a unas alas.

Rogers no puede evitar acariciar el frío metal en sus manos.

Se acomoda mejor en la silla giratoria y apoya sus antebrazos en la orilla del mesón, sus dedos aferrando los bordes donde la mandíbula se une con el cuello metálico.

Nunca le ha dicho al genio que extraña sus armaduras viejas, esas que se articulaban sobre su cuerpo como piezas de un rompecabezas y lo revestían de una coraza de metal. Le gustaba maravillase del proceso del castaño para convertirse en el héroe de hierro, como cada uno de los fragmentos de metal perfectamente calculados se ensamblaban unos con otros de manera soberbia… Y Tony emergía como Iron Man con su corazón de estrella y cuerpo imponente.

Lo entraña, pero no se lo ha mencionado y solo se conformaba con sonreír al ver como las nanopartículas cubrían los músculos duros del pecho de Tony, deslizándose suave y mágicamente como seda extra resistente, encerrando sus extremidades en una piel roja y dorada, sellando dramáticamente el casco frente al rostro solemne.

Rogers recuerda los ojos castaños brillantes de una felicidad casi infantil al mostrarle la nueva armadura terminada hace unos meses atrás. Una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos surca los labios de Steve.

Recordar a Tony solo le trae tristeza. Estar en el taller, con la fantasmal presencia del castaño en la taza olvidada de café y el desorden sobre las mesas, es aún peor.

Steve intenta regular su respiración y el quejido que amenaza con escapar de sus labios.

Observa los planos y piezas de tecnología que no comprende del todo frente a él, las herramientas desperdigadas desprolijas por los mesones y la delgada capa de polvo que ha comenzado a acumularse sobre todo el laboratorio. Sus labios tiemblan aún más y logra controlarse antes de emitir algún sonido.

Respira hondo para disipar el nudo en su garganta.

Steve sabe que la situación actual es grave, catastrófica si se permitía opinar. La Tierra perdió a su _mayor defensor_ cuando este alejó una nave alienígena de la ciudad de Nueva York, perdiéndose en el espacio después de ello.

_En ese momento ellos se vieron de improviso en la necesidad de actuar a contra reloj…_

Que los hayan derrotado y las consecuencias de ello son un shock en Steve que se niega a abandonarlo.

Reconoce que no todo está perdido, que aún puede albergar esperanza de poder arreglar la catástrofe y traerles de regreso, pero nadie podrá curar el trauma que ello les dejó.

El Capitán no está seguro de cómo empezar a actuar, de ayudar a solucionar el desastre que debe de estar creándose en todo el mundo. Como rara vez, se siente perdido y sin fuerzas… ni voluntad.

…Tony no está… _y Steve quiere creer que aún sigue con vida._

Él debe controlarse, el equipo no debe verlo flaquear, pero es tan difícil. Los últimos días han sido impresiones demasiado fuertes que le está costando digerir.

_Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan solo._

Abrazando el casco contra su amplio pecho, apoya su frente contra la caratula sin la pintura dorada, un repentino deseo de ver aquellas rendijas iluminarse y devolverle la mirada anidándose en su corazón.

Rogers suspira con el cansancio golpeándolo, un súbito mareo le obliga a cerrar los ojos y sostenerse de la mesa. Siente el estómago pesado y _no quiere_ pensar la razón.

Cuando habla, su voz se oye pastosa en sus oídos.

― F.R.I.D.A.Y…

La IA solo demora unos segundos en contestar, y no sabe cómo es posible, pero jura que la preocupación y un atisbo de tristeza se impregna en la voz robótica.

― ¿Sí, señor Rogers?

― ¿Puedes poner algo de música?

F.R.I.D.A.Y. se tarda más en responder esta vez. Steve espera paciente, ni el mismo sabe muy bien por qué está haciendo eso.

― ¿Qué desea escuchar?

_«¿Qué quiere escuchar, Capitán? Debemos ponerte al día...»_

Definitivamente sus labios no tiemblan cuando el recuerdo de la voz del filántropo le susurra al oído.

― Pon la última…

Y mientras la melodía de _Should I Stay or Should I Go_ de _The Clash_ inundaba el taller desierto, Steve pensó que podía dejar de preocuparse por el resto del mundo por esa noche y lamentarse, nadie tenía que por qué saberlo, y se juró que solo por unas horas se olvidaría de todo lo demás. Se permitió dejar escapar un sollozo y unas solitarias lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas como un torrente por una represa rota.

Sus manos fueron a parar involuntariamente a su abdomen, y sentir la dureza contra sus dedos en su bajo vientre fue _peor_.

Tenía que _encontrarlo_.

Si no le encontraba, _no sabía qué es lo que iba a hacer._

* * *

[1] **F.R.I.D.A.Y.** (Female Replacement Intelligent Digital Assistant Youth / Reemplazo Femenino Asistente Digital Inteligente Juvenil).

[2] **S.H.I.E.L.D** (Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage and Logistics Directorate / Servicio Homologo de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística y Defensa). 


	7. INTERLUDIO 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MESES ANTES DEL PRESENTE...  
> Después de semanas de espera, la voz de Tony se alza en el silencio.  
> Quizás no era lo que Steve esperaba.

**_ Tony Stark _ **

**_Todo comenzó con una llamada..._ **

_“I want to break free  
I want to break free  
I want to break free from your lies_

_You're so self satisfied  
I don't need you  
I've got to break free  
God knows  
God knows  
I want to break free_ _”_

_– **Queen,** “I Want To Break Free” **[1]**._

**Cinco meses después de la Guerra Civil, Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores, Nueva York.**

Tony maldice el momento en que decidió contestar la llamada en aquel anticuado teléfono hace un mes. Lo hace porque sabe que no se arrepiente en lo más mínimo, y por supuesto se lamenta aún menos el haber cortado sin dirigirle la palabra a Rogers.

Stark sabe que ese actuar puede resultar infantil, pero nadie debe saber que tiene un modo de comunicarse con el primer vengador, por lo que tampoco _nadie_ está allí para negarle actuar como a él le plazca.

Aun así, sigue maldiciéndose cada vez que contesta aquel maldito rington de la época de los dinosaurios.

Son las tres de la mañana y no puede concentrarse. Se encuentra en su taller en completo silencio, el recinto escasamente iluminado por la luz artificial en su área de trabajo y sin su preciada música.

Es ese murmullo constante de las voces en su cabeza – esas voces que no quiere escuchar, todas las palabras dichas del pasado que desearía olvidar – que no le ha dejado en las últimas semanas, el que espanta su sueño.

Una de ellas es esa voz, pequeña como un guijarro y casi afónica entre los cientos de recuerdos; esa que no deja de azuzar con que hizo mal, con que debió dejarle hablar, o decir él mismo algo.

_Se supone que tú debías llamarle en caso de necesidad, **si él te llamó** … Tal vez les pasó algo…_

_«Él se lanzó solo a la jaula de los leones, ya no es mi problema»._

Esa maldita vocecilla a estado molestándole en el oído durante todo el mes.

Stark bufa mientras se desordena el cabello con nerviosismo, su mano tironea fuera de su frente los mechones castaños que le entorpecen la vista y cierra los ojos.

Una gran mancha de pasta para soldar ensucia sus sienes por los guantes mugrientos y la grasa en sus dedos le pegotea el pelo a su paso, pero Tony parece ignorarlo, su mente en algún otro lugar muy lejos del taller.

Hay una desazón amarga en el pecho de Stark que se ha negado a irse durante todos estos meses después del enfrentamiento en Alemania, una punzada donde antiguamente el Reactor Arc que lo mantuvo vivo por tantos años se incrustaba en su tórax. Suelta el soldador pesadamente sobre la mesa y se reclina en su silla.

Tony observa el techo con especial e indiferente atención, que en algún momento fue blanco y que ahora presenta diversas manchas negras de quemaduras y múltiples parches de yeso – más de una vez había traspasado el cielo raso en algunos de sus experimentos –, aunque hacerlo no le ayuda a calmarse e ignorar a su mente que no lo deja desconectarse del mundo y volver a su tarea, pero es una mala costumbre que ha tomado con los años…

O quizás solo son mañas de viejo, después de todo, cuarenta y seis años no son el canon de la juventud.

Mira fijamente el cielo como si este pudiera darle las respuestas que tanto necesita, pero no es que su inteligencia artificial esté _literalmente_ en el techo, y tampoco esta puede responderle todo lo que lo agobia.

Aunque J.A.R.V.I.S. parecía tener siempre algo que aportar… él ya no está y, ciertamente, F.R.I.D.A.Y. no es lo mismo.

Resopla frustrado y retoma su trabajo en la PCB*[2] olvidada en la mesa junto a prototipos y partes nuevas para las armaduras. Es un procedimiento que no tardaría más de unos minutos en hacer, pero lleva más de una hora en lo mismo y no ve ni una sola diferencia en la placa.

Las múltiples piezas desarmadas sobre su mesón son solo una distracción, comparado con sus recientes proyectos con el contenedor de nanopartículas, es una patraña. Tony lo sabe bien, y reconoce que se encuentra mucho peor de lo que hace creer al gobierno y a la gente.

Al cabo de una hora, abandona toda esperanza de hacer algo productivo y se contenta con dejar caer pesadamente su cuerpo en el desvencijado sillón en una esquina del taller.

― …Vaya mierda.

Vuelve a resoplar más fastidiado que antes, y deja que sus extremidades – siempre tensas últimamente – se relajen sobre los cojines. Con un dejado gesto recorre su taller con una mirada más cansada que analítica, y se entristece al darse cuenta de que la nostalgia lo embarga de nuevo.

Es por eso por lo que no ha dejado de trabajar, necesita desconectarse del pasado; de aquel error, del enfrentamiento, de las _mentiras_ …

Han pasado meses, pero él no puede dejarlo atrás y seguir adelante.

Sabe que fue una falta demasiado grande dejar que su vida se viera tan inmiscuida con su alter ego, ahora no puede desprenderse de él, porque es parte de sí mismo. Fue estúpido de su parte no pensar que algo así podría suceder; si alguien que fue la mano derecha de su padre, que lo vio crecer y lo guio en su paso a convertirse en el dueño de Stark Industries lo traicionó sin dudarlo, ¿por qué alguien que solo conocía desde hace cinco años y con el que pasaba mayoritariamente discutiendo _no lo haría_?

Obadiah había estado con él por más de _dos décadas_ y ni siquiera había titubeado al arrancarle el reactor que lo mantenía con vida de su pecho.

El destino es un hijo de puta vengativo, y Stark parece que su títere favorito.

Tony no sabe cuándo va a dejar de pagar por sus errores; creía que al firmar los estúpidos acuerdos estaba haciendo lo correcto – aún lo cree –, no podían seguir siendo señor, amo y juez por la vida, por muy buenas intenciones que tenían como héroes. Hay reglas y limites que no se pueden traspasar – todavía no puede creer que después de todas sus locuras y acciones pasadas dejó que el gobierno lo controle, pero era necesario –.

_Ya no se trataba del equipo, se trataba del desastre que sus acciones estaban dejando a su paso._

**_El camino al infierno está empedrado de buenas intenciones._ **

Lastimosamente, todos ellos, cegados por las victorias, no miraron hacia atrás, a la destrucción que quedaba a su paso.

Y ahora cargan con las muertes de aquellos a quienes quisieron proteger.

_«No puedes salvarlos a todos»._

Con una sorpresiva ira que se anida en su pecho al escuchar claramente _esa voz_ en su cabeza, toma el único objeto a la mano que tiene – una llave inglesa en uno de los bordes del sillón – y lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas al otro extremo del taller.

El estruendo de vidrios rotos acompaña a sus gritos.

― ¡Podríamos haberlo intentado, Rogers! ¡Podríamos haberlo _logrado_!

Stark agradece que se encuentre solo en esa ala del complejo, no quiere lidiar con idiotas demasiado interesados en su vida privada incluso para su propio bien.

Con la ira deformando sus agraciadas facciones, cubre sus ojos con su antebrazo e intenta controlar su respiración desacompasada.

Detesta estar siempre con aquella furia bullendo en su pecho, esa rabia que se acumula dentro de sí, cada vez mayor a medida que el tiempo pasa y su mente repite una y otra vez la separación del equipo, la traición que sintió al darse cuenta que todos se apartaban de él, que a su lado solo quedaban aquellos que tenían un compromiso mayor – con el gobierno, por una causa, pero no realmente por _Stark_ –… las mentiras de Rogers, el reactor averiado y el _escudo enterrado a un lado de su cabeza._

El sentimiento es mayor al recordar el rostro de Rogers frente a él, quien creyó su amigo sobre su cuerpo reteniéndole y la osadía de la mirada azulada _acuosa_ – ¿cómo se atrevía ese rubio idiota a mirarle de aquella manera, cuando era _él_ quien le estaba abandonando y no al revés? –, como si no estuviera traicionándole sin dudarlo, como si no estuviera alzando _el escudo de su padre contra él…_

Como si no estuviera tachando aquellas palabras de su pasado, esas que alguna vez le dijo en el Helicarrier de S.H.I.E.L.D, tantos años atrás.

 _Juntos_.

 _―_ _Maldito hijo de perra_ , ¿por qué no puedes dejarme en paz ni en mi mente? – susurra Stark con el rostro enterrado en sus manos.

Tony se incorpora lentamente del sillón, su espalda truena disconforme, y por más que la rabia que sentía hace unos segundos persiste, la melancolía y tristeza en sus palabras es mayor.

Mientras se encamina hacia la puerta para salir del taller y las luces se apagan una por una tras su espalda, rabea consigo mismo al recaer en el recuerdo que quería olvidar, porque ahora cuando necesita que su mente privilegiada suprima sucesos intranscendentales como lo ha hecho toda su vida, esta se niega a borrar aquel día.

Y se da cuenta que, aunque lo intentara, no podría hacerlo.

Mucho menos ahora… _mucho menos ahora que espera esa maldita llamada cada noche._

Si cualquiera le preguntara, él lo va a negar completamente. Se justifica que es posible que ahora que no está con Pepper y que Rhodey se encuentra en rehabilitación la mayor parte del tiempo, la soledad en el complejo le está afectando.

Es cierto que no ha sido un completo vago que se pasa en su taller, como cavernícola en su cueva, pero no esta tan alejado de la realidad, por algo era su lugar de trabajo predilecto.

Luego de la promulgación de los acuerdos, el gobierno lo ha mantenido ocupado, y estaba la cuestión del chico araña…

La puerta se cierra con un golpe seco tras de él y Tony sigue su camino con la mirada en el suelo.

Peter Parker es un chiquillo curioso, bastante extrovertido y ciertamente ansioso. Tony sentía una especial fascinación por los poderes del chico y por lo que este podría llegar a hacer con el entrenamiento adecuado y los implementos correctos. Se había ganado su respeto cuando se enfrentó a Andrian Toomes él solo _– “el Buitre”, ¿qué clase de nombre para villano era ese?_ –, a pesar de que Happy parecía no prestarle atención – claramente no era así, Hogan tenía claro que debía mantenerlo al tanto del niño –; y aunque es verdad que esperaba _más – ¿Qué es lo que esperaba?_ Ni siquiera ahora está seguro, quizás que le demostrara que había otras formas de solucionar las cosas, que no era necesario tirarse al vacío como todo héroe _sin pedir ayuda…_ Quizás que él había estado en lo correcto al defender una postura tan diferente a su vida heroica hasta el momento… _Que Peter podía ser mejor que Tony Stark_ –, le era imposible negar la valentía del niño y su intachable moral.

Debía ser por eso que ponía tanta dedicación en mejorar la armadura que tenía para Spiderman – irónicamente, la que el mismo niño había rechazado luego de las felicitaciones por su acto de heroísmo –, y no el insipiente afecto que había comenzado a tenerle al muchacho… _Solo era su deseo de que el pupilo superara a su maestro._

No está seguro a quien intenta engañar.

El ruido de sus pies arrastrándose le chirrea en los oídos hasta su recamara, convenientemente cerca de los laboratorios, y le persigue hasta el minibar junto al pequeño estar a los pies de su cama.

Tony se detiene con los ojos muy abiertos mirando la botella en su mano.

Y una acusatoria voz en su cabeza, que suena sospechosamente como Pepper, le incrimina con voz de ultratumba.

 _«¿Realmente vas a dejarle hacerte esto…?»,_ su mano tiembla mientras el susurro de palabras toma fuerza, su brazo permanece inmóvil, la botella de whisky escocés aferrada por sus dedos pálidos y el líquido ámbar resplandeciendo bajo la luz del foco incandescente. _«Teníamos un trato, Tony»,_ la voz de Pepper se escucha decepcionada y resignada, como si se rindiera al hecho de que las promesas de Tony no valen nada, que sus reproches solo son un reflejo de un tiempo pasado donde aún tenía esperanzas, y que su voz solo es parte del subconsciente masoquista de Anthony Stark.

Stark siente la culpa acuchillarle el corazón, el saber que una vez más defrauda a quienes ama actúa como un detonante para su maniática actitud autodestructiva.

…No le importa si es el mismo hecho de recaer en la bebida lo que desencadenaría la decepción de su amiga, _lo necesita_ … Tiene que hacerlo, _tiene que…_

El tapón de la botella cae sobre la barra con un ruido sordo, y el primer sorbo genera la familiar quemazón en su garganta.

Y es la satisfacción la que reemplaza toda culpa por unos instantes.

Lo había extrañado, a pesar de que había prometido no volver a hacerlo.

_«Tony…»_

Vacía un tercio de la botella antes de caer desprolijamente sobre el colchón y derramar parte de su contenido sobre el edredón y su camiseta.

― Ya es demasiado tarde, Virginia. Desde hace más de cuatro años que dejo que _él_ haga lo que quiera conmigo…

⁂

 ** _Terskol, Rusia, noroeste del Gran Cáucaso_**.

**_Diferencia horaria de ocho horas adelantadas con Nueva York, EE. UU._ **

**Mediados de noviembre del 2016.**

**―** **Большое спасибо,** До́брый день.[3]

Steve sintió las palabras salir de sus labios de una forma burda y torpe, su ruso bastante oxidado.

También podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Sam en su nuca mientras se despedía del dueño del motel, y ver por el rabillo del ojo a Wanda mirar nerviosamente por la ventana hacia el exterior.

Maximoff solo estaría unos días con ellos antes de volver con Visión y podía notarse su nerviosismo y ansiedad, ocultada precariamente. La chica apenas si escondía el conflicto que se cocía en su cabeza. Steve no había indagado en el asunto – Sam mucho menos – cuando Wanda llegó de improviso un par de días atrás con un bolso y una sonrisa fingida, ella tampoco había comentado nada y Rogers imaginó que sería un problema de pareja.

No creía que sea algo en lo que su intervención fuera bienvenida.

Acogerla era lo de menos que podían hacer, solo se tenían entre ellos, y el soldado estaba seguro de que pronto la muchacha, o el androide, ordenarían sus ideas y volvería a vivir en su burbuja de enamorados primerizos.

Con un temblor en las manos que apenas podía ocultar, tomo las tres llaves sobre el mostrador, y con una silenciosa seña los tres se caminaron por el pasillo indicado por el recepcionista hacia sus habitaciones.

Tragando con dificultad, Rogers le entregó a cada uno la llave de su cuarto correspondiente e intentó hacer su mejor actuación de cansancio sin ser sospechoso – algo no tan poco creíble si pensaba que había estado pilotando por varias horas seguidas el jet, y obviaba su resistencia más alta que el promedio –.

 _Llevaba cinco minutos escuchando la vibración del teléfono en su mochila_ – ahogada por cuatro camisetas y la pechera de su traje –. La angustia le hacía preguntarse una y otra vez que pasaría si alguno de sus compañeros se daba cuenta y descubrían su _no tan pequeño_ secreto.

Encorvándose levemente y con los hombros caídos, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta el sobre de dinero con el que había pagado las habitaciones.

Los seis grados que hacían en el exterior habían dejado sus dedos rojos como bayas. Dentro del local no había mucha diferencia, pero diez grados debería de ser como el nirvana para los lugareños.

― Necesitamos provisiones y ropa de abrigo… – la voz cansada no tuvo que fingirla, y deseo que la indirecta fuera comprendida por alguno de sus compañeros. Giró una vez el sobre en sus manos antes de acercárselo a Sam – ¿Creen…?

Wanda se aproximó un paso hacia ambos hombres con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

― Nosotros nos encargamos, Steve. Debes estar cansado – dijo Maximoff, y como si eso no fuera suficiente para aclarar su punto, tomo ella misma el sobre incluso antes de que Sam estirara su propia mano.

Steve le agradeció con la mirada y le sonrió con suavidad. Luego frunció el entrecejo y los miró con seriedad a ambos.

― Tengan cuidado y no llamen la atención – como contestación a su pedido, Wanda palmeó levemente el brazo de Sam y giró sobre sus talones.

― No te preocupes, estaremos aquí en dos horas. Vamos, Wilson.

Rogers los vio avanzar por el pasillo y salir del local. Recién cuando los perdió de vista se atrevió a utilizar la llave que permanecía en su mano y abrir la puerta de su cuarto.

_El celular había dejado de sonar._

Luego de asegurarse de que estuviera vacío, cerró la puerta con seguro a su espalda y su actitud precavida cambio completamente a una desesperada.

Todo lo que llevaba en el interior de su mochila cayó pesadamente sobre la cama, el desordenado montón de sus pocas pertenencias se desperdigó por la colcha, y entremedio de todo, junto a una pistola semiautomática que no se había molestado ni siquiera en cargar y sus guantes de combate, estaba la bola de ropa que escondía el único celular que había deseado realmente tener desde que se despertó en este siglo.

Desarmando las enmarañadas capas de tela con rapidez, descubrió el teléfono que posaba inofensivo en su mano. Steve lo miro sin mover ni un solo músculo, comenzando a dudar si realmente estaba escuchando el teléfono o era su mente que le jugaba una mala pasada… Y si de verdad Stark le llamaba, _¿Steve se arriesgaría a descubrir que era por cobrarle el favor que le había prometido, y no por querer escucharle?_

¿Podía ser más hipócrita...? ¿No era por eso por lo que le había entregado el _maldito_ celular a Stark?

Y, aun así, esa idea no abandonó su mente por más que lo intentó.

La ansiedad le asaltó impidiéndole hacer lo que le había prometido a su antiguo compañero: _que siempre estaría para él._

…Porque el celular estaba sonando, y si era realista, eso solo podía significar que Stark estaba en peligro.

_Era la primera vez que Tony llamaba._

Porque Stark no se comunicaría voluntariamente con Rogers por otra cosa que no fuera una emergencia, ¿no?

Steve se sienta en la cama con el miedo lacerándole el pecho. Es un temor diferente al que ha podido sentir en los últimos años, más profundo… más _asfixiante_. Es un terror que le desconcierta, porque no tiene claro que es realmente aquello que lo provoca: si es acaso el saber que Stark podría estar en peligro, o que le suceda algo sin que Rogers pueda evitarlo. Steve niega con la cabeza espantando esas ideas. « _No es momento_ », se repite una y otra vez.

Realmente no lo es.

Steve intenta pensar en todas las veces que han “ _hablado_ ” sin tener ninguna situación peligrosa involucrada para tranquilizarse. En todos esos momentos secretos en el que calculaba la hora en Nueva York para llamarle una noche si y la siguiente también. Todas esas veces en que solo recibía silencios y eso era más de lo que podía llegar a aspirar; cuando el murmullo de su propia voz le arrullaba por _horas_ mientras el cofre de su vida perdía todos los candados que se había podido permitir – y todos esos recuerdos perdidos para el mundo de un insignificante muchacho de Brooklyn que volvían a conocer la luz del reconocimiento se escabullían por sus labios –. _Steve había abierto su corazón_ sobre una bandeja de oro y carmín para Stark como no lo había hecho con nadie más en _años_ , en un intento desesperado de encontrar el perdón.

…Cada palabra era un instante en que encerraba su culpa y se permitía ser una persona común y corriente hablando del pasado con un viejo amigo…

Solo que Stark ya no era su amigo, _era su compañero a quien había dejado atrás._

Es en esos momentos que la propia burbuja de Steve se revienta y la culpa destroza los barrotes como si fueran simples astillas.

También es en esos segundos inclementes que vuelve en sí y corta las llamadas con una escueta despedida que no es correspondida… y cuando el pitido cesa en su oído se permite soltar un « _cuídate_ » que jamás es escuchado.

Podría enumerar todas las veces que sus palabras se perdieron en el aire a lo largo de su existencia fragmentada, pero esas por alguna razón eran las más dolorosas de su repertorio…

El intento de tranquilizarse solo funciona a medias, pero lo suficiente como para abrir el teléfono y contestar cuando vuelve a vibrar en su mano medio minuto después.

No hay dudas esta vez.

― … _Ro…Rogers_ – siseo la voz.

La extraña sensación de volver a escuchar la voz de Stark luego de tantos meses – de monólogos interminables, y de respiraciones cadenciosas y acusatorias –, se vio opacada al percibir el arrastre en las palabras y las pausas innecesarias entre silabas.

Stark estaba borracho con ganas, más de lo que Steve le había escuchado alguna vez.

― Tony.

 _―_ _Cállate_ , no _ha-hables_ … Por una vez _de…ja_ de _hablar._

_Y Steve lo hizo._

Como si de una orden inexcusable se tratara, Rogers se vio imposibilitado de soltar palabra alguna.

Tony también guardó silencio, su respiración pesada aumentada por el auricular casi acariciaba la oreja de Steve. El soldado esperó con paciencia mientras los minutos se prolongaban y su cuerpo se deslizaba lentamente por el borde de la cama hasta el suelo, sus piernas completamente estiradas y el brazo que sostenía el celular cerca de su oído anclado a su costado.

_Steve se había olvidado del frío, pero Tony no de la razón de su llamada._

_―_ _He abierto una bo… botella, prometí que no volvería… a hacerlo_ – Tony prolongo la frase con un siseo constante, la voz gangosa haciendo difícil la comprensión de lo que intentaba decir. Steve espera con su mano libre en un puño sobre sus labios, intentando con ello evitar que cualquier sonido escapara de su boca y que Stark deje de hablar por ello.

Steve aguardó mientras Tony respiraba con fuerza contra el auricular. Se escucha un golpe sordo en la línea y luego un estruendo. Steve se sobresalta y se resiste a preguntar qué es lo que estaba pasando, Tony todavía podía escucharse en la bocina y no parecía que le hubiera pasado nada; Un sollozo amortiguado se cuela en el ambiente. Steve no está seguro de quien – si de Stark o de él mismo, quizás de ambos sin que se den cuenta –, luego una maldición triza la engañosa calma antes de que la letanía de Stark vuelva a inundar los sentidos de Rogers.

 _―_ _…Las promesas si-siempre se rompen, aunque lo nieguen… **No volveré a ti-tirar la comida, no voy a derro… char dinero, no cometeré el mis-mismo error dos veces… no volveré a beber, dijo el alcohólico.**_ – la última palabra es escupida con una amargura que profundiza la voz de Tony y la hace mucho más oscura de lo que Steve puede recordar haberle escuchado alguna vez, y luego del arrebato, casi como si los efectos de la borrachera se apaciguaran, la voz torpe de Stark tomó fuerza y el tono acusatorio se aferró a las palabras con claridad _–… Las promesas se rompen, creo que esta será la única que no eches a perder Rogers –._ Tony se detiene en su perorata, su voz se convierte en un murmullo indescifrable y Steve no se esfuerza en entender que es lo que Stark trata de decir. Casi puede adivinar lo que los susurros significan. – _“… **Siempre estaré si me necesitas** …”_ Que patraña más _cursi._

Stark termina como broche de oro con un último balbuceo ácido.

Steve quería rebatirle, decirle que no sería la última y mucho menos la única promesa que le haría al hombre de hierro, pero seguía mudo, con los ojos tan abiertos que le ardían mientras los segundos pasaban sin que hiciera nada por impedirlo.

― Cuando era _ni-niño_ aprendí la lección que me _convirtió_ en lo que soy _ahora_ : “… No esperes nada de nadie…, siempre terminan _decep-decepcionándote_ ” – Steve escuchaba atento cada palabra, Stark susurraba lento, casi como si pensara muy bien cada cosa que decía, pero Rogers sabía que Tony no estaba realmente consciente de lo que hacía – Lo aprendí muy bien con mi _padre_ … solo me decepciono una vez…, pero el _resen…timiento_ no desaparece con el _tiempo._

El soldado tiene el cuerpo tan tenso como las cuerdas de un violín. La sorpresa lo inunda mientras escucha a Stark hablándole de su padre. No era la primera vez, pero Tony nunca había sido tan abierto con el tema, la voz del contrario cuidadosamente desprovista de emociones si Howard era mencionado. Steve había aprendido con el tiempo no sacarlo a colación. Pero ahora… Tony no se estaba conteniendo.

― Siempre me arriesgué, quería crecer, **_quería ser mejor_** , quería ser _superior_ a los _me- mediocres_ que rodeaban la industria… quería que me reconocieran por **_quien era_ **y no por quien había sido mi _padre_ … Lo logré, ¿no? Todo el mundo conoce a Tony Stark, _Iron Man_ es un ícono para las _personas_ en cada rincón de la Tierra… pero lo arruiné, **_lo arruine al pensar que ser parte de un equipo de héroes sería la solución._**

― Stark…

― ¡No hables…! No _ha-hables, maldita sea._

La noche en Terskol cuela un aire invernal en la habitación del hotel, Steve podría habérselo imaginado, es mucho más probable eso a que el frío entre en un cuarto protegido contra el clima extremo de afuera, como también es probable que fuera su reacción física ante el ambiente que se yergue entre los dos hombres; como una montaña insondable, el silencio se prolonga y el peso de las palabras no dichas, del rencor que pudre el corazón y del orgullo que lo mancilla, los esfuerzos de ambos de expiar los pecados parecen retroceder todos los pasos que habían avanzado.

La dicha de la llamada es un sentimiento lejano en el corazón del soldado.

Tony respira profundo, su mente nublada por el exceso de alcohol se aclara lentamente y la lengua pastosa ya no se le traba tanto como en un principio. Stark retiene un bufido mientras intenta mantener la calma, su cabeza le da vueltas mientras intenta enfocar la vista en los fragmentos de la botella desperdigados frente al minibar y sus párpados pesan más de lo que deberían.

Quizás no debió haber tomado esa botella en primer lugar.

El castaño se pasa la lengua por los labios resecos y aprieta fuerte el teléfono en su mano. Las cortinas de su recamara permanecen cerradas manteniendo a oscuras el cuarto, la lámpara fue apagada luego de una orden balbuceada hace horas y el olor del alcohol derramado inunda sus fosas nasales.

Hasta él mismo se ha dado cuenta que no sabe qué es lo que está haciendo.

Mientras cierra los ojos, con su cabeza dándole vueltas, Tony recuerda…

Recuerda cuando su padre le dejaba esperando su felicitación sobre la tarima de un primer premio mientras sus ojos recorrían una estancia repleta de padres eufóricos felicitando, o consolando, a sus hijos por los resultados. Y mientras su cuello pesaba por la medalla tras su logro y en sus manos se arrugaba un diploma irrelevante, con su proyecto luciéndose a unas mesas de distancia rodeado de adultos observando discretamente con las mandíbulas desencajadas, él solo podía observar el costado vacío de Jarvis y la mirada de disculpas de su mayordomo.

Recuerda las primeras ferias de ciencias sin su padre presente, y las veces que el Stark mayor desaparecía incluso antes de que su proyecto fuera evaluado.

Esas fueron las veces que la decepción realmente le pesó en el pecho. El darse cuenta de que por más que lo intentara, por más que tratara de parecerse a él para recibir, aunque sea un: “Bien hecho, muchacho”, eso realmente no importaba porque su padre no parecía interesado en decirle algo tan banal.

Con el tiempo a Tony tampoco le interesaba escucharlo de la boca de su padre, dudaba de creerlo, aunque se lo jurara por su _puta_ compañía.

Luego de esa revelación, las ausencias en los cumpleaños ya no le ponían triste como cuando era pequeño, el regalo en el salón avivaba una ira dentro de él que a duras penas podía controlar, y la ilusión de las fiestas se volvió un trago amargo en su garganta.

Uno que se aseguró de ahogar en botellas que definitivamente no eran ponche de frutas, y de ignorar a favor de _otro tipo de compañía_ y ambiente…

Pero Tony sabía que eso realmente no importaba, que no estaba enojado con Rogers por eso en realidad, porque el abandono no le había _decepcionado_ , había esperado que en algún momento _ocurriera_ , como había sucedido de una u otra forma a lo largo de su vida… Estaba _dolido_ , porque, aunque se lo había esperado, había anhelado secretamente que no pasara.

_Había sido iluso._

Aunque eso era irrelevante, el pasado no puede cambiarse.

Su furia es un eco sordo en sus oídos, apaciguada por los últimos rastros de alcohol en su sistema que se desvanecen con las horas.

Stark aprieta tan fuerte la mandíbula que sus dientes duelen. Los minutos pasan y su mente no puede organizar sus ideas para decir algo coherente, y Rogers solo se mantiene en silencio al otro lado de la línea.

Tony sonríe con petulancia, una sonrisa que no tiene nada de gracia en ella. El castaño lleva semanas contestando llamadas de las que luego se arrepiente, horas escuchando monólogos interminables con la voz ronca del contrario pesando en sus oídos y susurrando en sus sueños.

Está de más decir que sus escasas horas de sueño se han ido a la mierda desde que el soldado decidió que no era una maldita tumba.

Y ahora cuando tenía la oportunidad, la desperdiciaba con su silencio.

 _―_ _“Tenía hilos en mí, pero ahora soy libre”._ ¿Recuerdas esa noche, Steve? ¿Después de la fiesta en la Torre, cuando Ultrón nació? Yo lo recuerdo perfectamente, – Tony se detuvo cuando el recuerdo de la visión en la fortaleza de Hydra inundó su mente de las imágenes de sus pesadillas. Stark cierra los ojos. _«Y recuerdo aún más tu cuerpo moribundo replicándome que podría haberlos salvado, Rogers, y tus ojos opacos y muertos…»_ –… y siento que, aunque casi todo lo referente a Ultrón salió mal, fue como una revelación. Porque ayudé a crearlo, y a través de él pude darme cuenta de aquello que me negaba a aceptar; que ya en ese momento había algo mal entre nosotros. _“Solo hay un camino hacia la paz… la extinción de los Vengadores”._ ¿Crees que esa maldita I.A. estaba predestinando nuestra separación? No lo sé, pero no puede ser una coincidencia.

El silencio es pesado luego y la respiración trabajosa de Stark se hace más ruidosa. Tony siente que algo se ha roto dentro de sí, quizás su cordura… o la represa que había estado conteniendo todo lo que no había dicho con palabras durante los últimos meses… _durante los últimos años._ Está teniendo una _puta verborrea con Rogers_ a través de un _teléfono_ que ni siquiera debería tener.

― Y tú… maldito hipócrita, _“¡¿qué a veces tus compañeros no te cuentan las cosas?!”_ ¡…Dos años!, dos años estuviste ocultando tu juego de las escondidas con Barnes. _Dos años_ donde me viste la cara de estúpido mientras intentaba que fuéramos amigos, de acercarnos, de conversaciones que yo creía que nos llevaban a alguna parte y que luego me doy cuenta que no puedo confiar en ninguna de las palabras que me dijiste… porque realmente no estabas allí conmigo, sino que tu cabeza estaba en alguna parte del mundo pensando en tu maldito amigo mientras me respondías cualquier mierda para que no preguntara que estaba pasando… Quizás yo te oculté algunas cosas, pero nada… _– «pero nada que pensara que te podría hacer daño»._

A estas alturas Stark no sabía si gritaba por la rabia sorda en sus oídos, por descargar su furia en contra de Rogers o porque sus emociones se habían desbordado por culpa del alcohol, solo sabía que estaba hablando demasiado pero ya no podía parar.

― ¿Si acaso podías confiar en Wilson? Apenas le conocías, pero decidiste que él era mucho más confiable que cualquiera de nosotros – _«… que yo»,_ Tony se detuvo cuando el traicionero pensamiento cruzó su mente, apenas reteniéndose de decirlo en voz alta –… y Nat… ni _Romanoff_ o tú fueron capaces de ponerse los pantalones para decirme una puta mierda de nada…, podría haberles ayudado, habríamos hablado… todo podría haber sido diferente… _pero todo se fue al carajo_.

Las siguientes palabras de Tony son las más consientes he intencionadas de la última media hora.

― Lo hiciste todo mal, Rogers… _y yo también._

_«Y unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas no pueden cambiar ese hecho»._

Steve es levemente consiente de que está resoplando y que escalofríos recorren todo su cuerpo. Rogers creía que llegado el momento podría escuchar los reclamos de Tony y sobrellevarlos como el adulto responsable que era…

Pero era mentira, no se siente ni remotamente preparado mientras los reproches y argumentos de Tony lo golpean una y otra vez.

Intenta sin mucho éxito que los latidos de su corazón se normalicen y alinear alguna idea en su mente, las palabras de Stark siguen rondando como ecos en su cabeza y ni siquiera intenta defenderse.

Él se siente… _pequeño_.

No es exactamente una mala sensación, no es agradable, pero si… _familiar_.

Tampoco le extraña demasiado.

Siempre, desde que le conoció, se había sentido un poco inferior alrededor de Stark. El ver la seguridad con que el filántropo se desenvolvía en cada situación, su inteligencia y astucia deslumbrante, su carisma, la actitud caritativa muy bien escondida entre sarcasmos y evasivas… Steve muchas veces apenas podía ocultar su asombro y la sonrisa que quería perfilarse en sus labios por las ocurrencias del castaño, o la risa que se negaba a soltar por sus insolencias – que obviamente no debían causarle gracia, pero lo hacían –.

Las primeras veces que pudieron bromear juntos sin la inseguridad de Steve por… _por todo_ , por su miedo latente a decir algo que no estaba bien, por equivocarse con algo que en el pasado se daba por hecho y que hoy en día eran algo intrascendente o una barbaridad: como lo eran el _matrimonio_ o que la _homosexualidad_ no era una enfermedad penada por ley; ahora estaban manchadas por sus errores.

Steve sabía que eran sus inseguridades del pasado que volvían a hostigarle, pero cada vez que sentía que podía ser un igual con el castaño, algo sucedía que hacía regresar esa sensación que ni siquiera debería sentir.

¿Pero luego de Ultrón, del Soldado de Invierno y de Sokovia, acaso Tony podría _no_ pensar que Steve no tenía ninguna intención oculta detrás de sus puyas respecto al Mjölnir…? o de esas noches en las que ninguno de los dos podía dormir y solo se hacían compañía, de esas miradas que podían decirlo todo sin palabras, de la confianza en el campo de batalla que progresó poco a poco; que realmente Rogers lo había intentado, ser más que simples compañeros de trabajo… Steve está casi seguro que no podrá perdonarse el haber afianzado esa amistad y luego _no intentarlo más._

Porque conoce lo suficiente a Tony, sabe que cuando Stark se desahogue por completo, cuando ya no le queden más argumentos y reproches que lanzarle encima al soldado, Tony desistirá de hacerlo y dejara el pasado atrás. Porque Tony es un futurista, y el pasado solo le entorpece en su camino…

_Al final podrá perdonarle…_

Y Rogers sabe que el mismo no es así. No se arrepiente de haber salvado a Bucky y de haber impedido que Tony cometiera una locura sin pensarlo todo con la cabeza fría, una locura de la que luego – con el tiempo – se arrepentiría. _El matar con la intención de hacerlo…_ Steve no quería que Tony cargara con eso en su conciencia, ya tenía suficiente con las consecuencias de ser un héroe.

_Porque Stark es un buen hombre, y a ellos la culpa los destroza._

Pero Steve no puede ignorar que sigue temblado y que sus pestañas se han humedecido.

― Tony… yo… _Lo siento_ – apenas balbucea, y ninguno de los dos dice nada cuando su voz se escucha quebrada y un sospechoso jadeo rompe el final de su frase –… _lo siento mucho._

El soldado se toma un momento para relajarse y respirar, agradece que el otro lado de la línea permanezca en silencio mientras lo hace. No está seguro de qué puede decir, su disculpa es sincera, pero sabe que no es _suficiente_.

Porque siente que nunca será suficiente.

Porque a pesar de lo que los medios no se cansan de insinuar y de lo que el gobierno cree, nunca se trató de Los Acuerdos, de discrepancias de opiniones que fueron demasiado lejos… _era de esto._

De un error humano que figuras públicas tan relevantes y trascendentes – excepcionales y _peligrosas_ dirían algunos –, no podían cometer.

Si una familia esconde un secreto a uno de sus miembros que luego sale a la luz, lo más que podría perjudicar es a su barrio y la separación de esta. Cuando los Vengadores esconden un secreto a uno de sus compañeros… termina en una lucha que afecta a más de un _país_. Todo se magnifica, la escusa y las consecuencias.

Steve muchas veces sintió que caminaba por una cuerda floja deshilachada, y luego esta terminó de romperse.

Es como si les quitaran el derecho de ser humanos, y que luego se justificaran con que son demasiado poderosos para estar en el mismo nivel que el resto. Y si, tal vez es verdad, tal vez no verías a una persona común y corriente que se salve de las consecuencias de atacar a alguien – de intimidarlo e incluso matarlo – solo porque puede decir que es por un bien común, y hacerlo una y otra vez; de alguien que se pueda transformar en un ser gigante de ira que podría aplastarte con uno solo de sus puños y arrasar con todo a su paso; de alguien que con solo su inteligencia desafió cualquier ley natural para alzarse sobre las nubes sin alas que lo sostengan y un montón de chatarra sofisticada, un hombre que desafió hasta la misma muerte porque aún no había hecho suficiente para el mundo; de un hombre fuera de época que con solo un escudo se lanza a la batalla y puede salir ileso.

_Quizás todo eso les quitaba el derecho de cometer errores humanos para el mundo._

Pero Steve aún se siente tan frágil como uno, y está seguro de que cualquiera del equipo puede decir lo mismo. Y en lo que se refiere a sentimientos mundanos, son más inexpertos que un niño sin hogar.

― Realmente lo intenté, ¿sabes? Nunca fue mi intención… – _«Contrólate, Rogers. Tienes que hacer esto»._

Steve siente el plástico del teléfono crujir en su puño que tiembla sin ningún disimulo, el frío del suelo se cuela por sus pantalones de chándal y los relieves de la marquesa de la cama se entierran en su espalda. No está cómodo, y aunque durante el último mes no ha hecho más que hablar, hablar más de lo que había hecho durante toda su vida, esta vez se siente más personal, más _íntimo_ , y no está seguro de cómo seguir. Esta vez son solo Tony y él, nunca había sido _solo Tony y él_ , ni siquiera en las semanas anteriores. Los fantasmas del pasado habían asechado su diatriba en cada llamada.

― Cuando… descubrimos al Soldado del Invierno y su relación con la corrupción en S.H.I.E.L.D. y la muerte de Fury, todo fue un caos. No estábamos seguros de nada, no sabíamos en quien confiar… _no sabía en quien confiar._ Todo surgió. Demasiado rápido, demasiado confuso. Y solo seguí porque no podía parar en ese momento, no podía dejar que se salieran con la suya… La única estabilidad que tenía en mi vida se había ido a pique… _y ella seguía olvidándome…_

Steve se traba al darse cuenta de lo último que ha dicho. No tenía por qué decirlo. Se muerde el labio hasta que el dolor es demasiado y se detiene antes de que sangre. Tony no tenía por qué cargar con los demonios de Steve, con sus miedos e inseguridades. Rogers solo tiene que decirle por qué hizo lo que hizo y dejarle en paz, dejar de molestar a Tony con su culpa, dejarle vivir…

Steve no está seguro si podrá hacer eso sin que sus manos piquen ansiosas cada día con ese teléfono en su regazo. El necesita escuchar el perdón de la boca de Stark, aun si no se lo merece, aún si Tony no es sincero… _el soldado necesita escucharle_. Algún día dejará de ser egoísta y le dejará en paz, algún día cuando Tony le ordene que deje de llamarle él lo hará, algún día… pero ahora simplemente _no puede dejarle ir._

― Quiero que sepas que no estaba seguro, quien nos dio la información sobre el misterioso deceso de tu padre no era alguien en quien confiaría. Las imágenes pasaban tan rápido unas tras otras, insinuando sucesos y Zola seguía hablando, enredándolo todo… Y cuando descubrimos quién estaba detrás de la máscara, simplemente yo no quería creerlo, me negué a creerlo porque era mi amigo y no lo creía capaz de algo así. Porque quería pensar que él aún era el hombre que había conocido… que nada había cambiado. Sé que hice mal, cegarme de ese modo no es la actitud de un líder, _del Capitán América…_ pero en ese momento solo era Steve Rogers, un insignificante muchacho de Brooklyn que no tenía a nadie más… Y resulta que, aunque él milagrosamente estaba vivo, _también me había olvidado._

 _«Cállate, ¡cállate!»._ Steve se tironea el cabello y junta las piernas lo más cerca que puede de su pecho, haciéndose lo más pequeño posible. Se muerde la lengua en un intento de ocultar un sollozo y esconde su rostro entre sus rodillas. No dice nada por casi un minuto y Tony no le interrumpe. Steve no sabe si sigue allí, al otro lado del mundo escuchando sus patéticos balbuceos. Rogers quiere creer que sí.

― …Y era obvio que _tú_ estabas ahí, marcado como un objetivo de H.Y.D.R.A., y _mucha gente_ … pero él se detuvo y me salvó al final, y eso solo podía significar que había una ínfima parte dentro de esa marioneta que aún era mi amigo… Sí, me equivoqué, debí confiar, ¿pero qué seguridad tenía yo de que no me traicionarían como todos los otros?

― No intento justificarme, Tony, solo… solo expongo mi punto. Jamás vi ese video antes del bunker, si lo hubiera hecho… si lo hubiera hecho, _te aseguro Tony_ , que mis acciones habrían sido otras.

Tony no se ha movido en ningún momento desde que Rogers comenzó a hablar. A penas puede respirar mientras las palabras del contrario calan hondo en su cabeza. No puede mentirse a sí mismo, en los últimos meses ha estado dándole vueltas una y otra vez a lo que sucedió en ese bunker y antes de ello; también al desastre de Insight en Washignton D.C., desenmarañando desde los archivos filtrados a la red y cualquier otra fuente que le esclarezca lo sucedido hace casi tres años.

Fue un desastre que podría haberse evitado si hubieran cuestionado S.H.I.E.L.D. antes, pero que salvó la vida de millones.

También sabe cuál es el estado en que quedó Rogers luego de la batalla, no está seguro si la palabra _salvar_ seria la que él utilizaría para definir la acción de Barnes _, apenas estaba vivo_ … y esas heridas no aparecieron por obra de la nada.

Pero sí, está de acuerdo que sin lugar a duda su nombre estaba marcado en las listas, se ganó ese lugar a pulso.

― …Quizás debiste arriesgarte.

Tony ahoga un suspiro mientras piensa en lo dicho por Rogers: _“Jamás vi ese video antes del bunker, si lo hubiera hecho… si lo hubiera hecho, **te aseguro Tony** , que mis acciones habrían sido otras”. _Y Tony realmente quiere creer. Stark no había escuchado nunca a Rogers tan acabado, tan indefenso trabándose con sus palabras y balbuceando una súplica silenciosa detrás de cada frase.

Tony recién ahora se da cuenta que nunca había pensado en Rogers como un hombre cualquiera, como un humano. Siempre había pensado en él como el recipiente del suero, como el súper soldado, como el primer paso a la perfección humana…, _casi un dios._

Darse cuenta de que había estado equivocado es un alivio que aligera una carga de sus hombros que no se había dado cuenta que cargaba.

El saber que Rogers era un hombre como cualquier otro, que puede ser débil y cometer errores, le ayuda a convencerse de que todo lo que había sucedido no había pasado por las consecuencias de algún acto suyo que había estado mal.

_“Jamás vi ese video antes del bunker…”_

― Lo siento, Tony… _lo siento, lo siento, los siento…_

Quizás ahora pueda empezar a perdonarse.

⁂

La próxima vez que Tony llama no está borracho, lo hace por voluntad propia y escuchar la voz del capitán contestar no le genera angustia.

_La ira casi puede ignorarla._

Y aunque Tony no es tan comunicativo como podría haber sido en el pasado, por lo menos no guarda silencio en el trascurso de la llamada, no importa si la conversación es obviamente cualquier tema al azar para llenar el silencio.

Y si no hablan por una hora, escuchando la respiración acompasada del contrario por la bocina, también está bien. En ocasiones solo necesitan saber que el otro está al otro lado de la línea.

El tiempo es relativo cuando solo quieres distanciarte del presente.

Y si, a veces Tony solo quiere gritarle a Steve, replicarle el haberse ido y mentirle, y Rogers solo escucha y Stark agradece que el contrario entienda que no todo será fácil.

Y si al final termina escuchando realmente lo que Rogers no deja de parlotear en los dos meses que lleva llamándole, lo hizo porque quiso.

Porque ha tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar en lo que sucedió; porque si Rhodey, Happy o Pepper hubieran estado en el lugar de Barnes también los habría defendido… porque esta viejo y cansado, y realmente ya no quiere guardar rencor.

* * *

[1] “Quiero liberarme,   
quiero liberarme,   
quiero liberarme de tus mentiras.

Estás tan satisfecho de ti mismo,  
no te necesito.  
Tengo que liberarme,  
Dios lo sabe,  
Dios sabe  
que quiero ser libre.” – Queen, “I Want To Break Free”. Incluida en el disco The Work, y lanzada como sencillo en abril del año 1984.

[2] En electrónica, una “placa de circuito impreso” (del inglés: **Printed Circuit Board** , **PCB** ).

[3] **Большое спасибо, До́брый день** (Ruso): Muchas gracias, buen día.


	8. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienzan a aparecer las malas noticias, un par de manos extras, y el equipo tendrá que empezar a entender que el Capitán no es una muñeca de porcelana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Los pensamientos de Steve sobre su condición de embarazo van a ser bastantes contradictorios durante este capítulos y varios mas adelante. Por momentos parecerá que lo acepta sin darse cuenta, y al siguiente que lo suprime completamente de sus pensamientos. Rogers todavía tiene que pasar por un proceso de aceptación, o que algo le haga reaccionar, antes de acepta algo que siempre pensó como un imposible.  
> Muchas veces primero hay que aceptarse a uno mismo.

** Recogiendo la vasija vacía. [1] **

_“Tiempos oscuros y difíciles nos aguardan. Pronto deberemos elegir entre lo que es correcto y lo que es fácil ". - **JK Rowling** , "Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego"._

**A la mañana siguiente.**

El laboratorio casero de Anthony Stark a las afueras de Nueva York se ve extrañamente solitario y abandonado bajo la luz matinal de un sábado. El polvo y el silencio evidenciando la ausencia de su dueño ya por varios días.

La única vida orgánica en aquel mundo de fantasía futurista es un hombre rubio que dormita sobre el mesón de trabajo.

Steve murmura en sueños, se queja y se aferra al casco entre sus manos como un salvavidas. Sus cejas se fruncen profundamente y aprieta los párpados, un quejido saliendo de sus labios.

_Las pesadillas nunca lo abandonan._

El Capitán Rogers se había dormido sobre la mesa cuando su cuerpo colapsó y su mente testaruda fue incapaz de mantenerlo despierto por más tiempo. El sueño es una fuerza de la naturaleza inclemente y él un guerrero solitario, no fue mucho lo que pudo hacer para impedirlo cuando prácticamente se desmayó sobre el mesón. Su cabeza sobresale entre un montón de planos azules plegados, una dona a medio comer debajo de los papeles fungiendo como una almohada improvisada. Su ropa desarreglada y arrugada se le pega en la piel por el sudor, el rostro sonrojado y las marcas de lágrimas secas sobre las mejillas colorean su expresión adormilada de un tinte desdichado mientras se mueve levemente sobre la silla.

La voz ronca de Steve murmura una protesta cuando su rodilla choca con una de las patas de la mesa en uno de sus espasmos, pero ni eso logra despertarlo del todo.

Unos golpeteos en el vidrio de la entrada al taller se escuchan sobre los balbuceos del soldado y este abre los ojos adormilado.

El capitán se incorpora en la silla desorientado, el cabello aplastado contra su cráneo de un lado y del otro en ángulos que apuntan en todas direcciones. Extrañamente le duele la espalda a pesar de que está acostumbrado a no dormir en lugares cómodos y no sabe qué hora es ni qué es lo que lo ha despertado.

Steve se restriega los ojos y bosteza, la molesta sensación de haber tenido una pesadilla perdiéndose entre la bruma del sueño. Se trona la espalda y observa alrededor para orientarse.

La realidad le golpea de manera devastadora.

Todos los recuerdos de los días anteriores como fogonazos que lo encandilan en su mirada periférica.

El mareo que le sigue tampoco se lo esperaba.

Batalla… Wakanda… Thanos… Laboratorio… Tony… _Bebes… **Perdida** …_

Se aprieta las sienes cuando un dolor de cabeza amenaza con aparecer.

Es en ese momento que el tintineo del vidrio llega a sus oídos.

El rubio se sobresalta, el casco que había terminado en su regazo cae al suelo con un ruido sordo y eso termina de despertarlo.

Ya consciente, intenta peinarse el cabello y se frota las manos por las mejillas para quitar el rastro de sus lágrimas antes de girarse y mirar a la puerta.

Natasha al otro lado del cristal le devuelve la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa.

― F.R.I.D.A.Y. déjala entrar, por favor.

― Enseguida, Capitán.

Se levanta de la silla con el repiqueteo de los tacones de Natasha de fondo y la mira en silencio. Ella se acerca meneando las caderas con una expresión tranquila y una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos.

― Buenos días, Steve.

― Hola, Nat.

Romanoff se apoya en el borde de la mesa sin importarle las posibles manchas de grasa en sus jeans y posa su mano en el hombro de Steve. Rogers sigue su ejemplo y se acomoda a su lado.

― ¿Por qué no fuiste a alguna de las habitaciones como te sugerí? – Natasha le mira fijamente mientras el soldado arquea una ceja, incrédulo.

― ¿Tú lo hiciste?

Natasha hace una mueca y no contesta, da un ligero apretón al hombro ajeno y cruza los brazos frente a su pecho. Steve puede ver las evidencias de la noche en vela en el rostro de la agente.

― No creo que tu espalda esté muy feliz con tu terquedad.

Steve ríe seco y la observa con una sonrisa resignada.

― No, pero tendrá que aguantarse.

La agente alza las cejas entendiendo el doble sentido y hace un mohín con sus labios. Steve le sonríe de vuelta y da un suave empujón en el hombro de la mujer.

― Hablo en serio, Steve. Tienes que descansar…

― Lo he hecho.

_―_ _…Bien._

Steve ignora la crítica y observa el taller en silencio. Su mente bulle con los recuerdos de lo sucedido y posibles soluciones. Sabe qué es a lo que se refiere Natasha, pero él no puede descansar con todo lo que está pasado; de día los estragos en las calles lo tienen pensativo, su propia situación lo mantiene en vilo, y por las noches las pesadillas lo atormentan.

Solo había logrado dormir bien con la luz del reactor iluminando su rostro y eso ya no es posible.

El murmullo de una televisión encendida en el canal de noticias llama su atención, frunce el ceño mientras intenta escuchar. A su lado, siente la mirada de Natasha clavada en su costado.

 _―_ _Aquí noticias de última hora desde Washington DC…_ – una periodista, que se presenta como del canal de noticias CNN, habla con voz agitada –. _Desde hace una hora la Biblioteca Lauinger, la sede central de la Biblioteca de la Universidad de Georgentown, se encuentra sumida en un incendio que los bomberos luchan por controlar… Se especula que se encontraban cincuenta personas dentro del edificio a la hora del siniestro… Han logrado rescatar a un total de veinte personas con quemaduras de primer a tercer grado, diez víctimas fatales y un aproximado de veinte personas que siguen desaparecidas. Las autoridades no…_

― F.R.I.D.A.Y., apágalo.

Rogers se levanta mientras la IA acata la orden. El taller se sumió en un silencio pesado, los pasos de un lado a otro de Steve creando eco y poniendo de los nervios a Natasha. El soldado se refriega los cabellos de la nuca y se presiona las cuecas de los ojos. Respira hondo tratando de tranquilizarse, si muchos resultados, y se detiene enfrente de la espía. Natasha ahora le mira directamente, de pie con las manos entrelazadas delante de sus muslos. Está mortalmente seria y la impotencia es más notoria que nunca en sus ojos.

Steve también endurece sus facciones, dándose cuenta de que la conversación dejó de ser una simple trivialidad entre amigos. Se endereza en sus imponentes 6’2” de altura y cuadra los hombros.

_El Capitán América está de vuelta._

― ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

― ¿Disculpa…?

El soldado enarca las cejas tras la exclamación de la rubia, la miró entrecerrando los ojos y una pequeña molestia creciendo en su estómago.

― Natasha… ¿no creo que esperes que me quede aquí sin hacer nada, o sí? – si fue un poco sarcástico no pudo evitarlo, y ni siquiera se reprendió por ser grosero con ella. Steve puede decir que conoce a Romanoff, y tiene una ligera sospecha de lo que ella está intentando hacer.

― En tu situación…

Steve no puede evitar interrumpirla, porque su _situación_ – como tan elocuentemente es calificada por Natasha – es _irreal_ y él aun si quiera puede asimilarla como para que esté influenciando tan drásticamente en su vida y en el trato con sus compañeros.

― Eso es una excusa y tú lo sabes bien. No… no puedo hacer nada con ella, solo esperar... Pero si puedo hacer algo para arreglar el desastre que quedó después de Thanos, _no dudes de que lo haré._

― Steve… – Natasha suspiró e intento acercarse cuidadosamente unos pasos al hombre, su actuar como el de alguien que se enfrenta a un animalillo asustado que atacará a la primera provocación.

― Creía que me conocías bien… de seguro creaste un archivo sobre mí…

Las facciones de Natasha se crisparon ante la acusación implícita en la frase y se detuvo en el acto, su grito hizo que Rogers se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

― ¡Rogers! _Yo no soy tu enemiga._

Steve retrocedió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo y cerró los ojos arrepentido.

― Lo siento, yo… yo no debí hablarte así, perdóname.

Natasha se mordió los labios al ver a su amigo y compañero encogerse como un cachorro regañado.

A pesar de su colosal figura, Rogers siempre le había parecido un niño perdido. Los claros ojos celestes del soldado son tan transparentes como dos charcos de agua, y su mirada es siempre la primera en traicionarlo cuando quiere ocultar algo.

Sus ojos llenos de asombro ante cada nuevo descubrimiento ajeno a su pasado eran lo primero que llamaba la atención hacia su persona. Un contraste notorio cuando se oscurecían y se veían tan fríos y distantes con desconocidos… O lo cálidos y ávidos de cariño cuando estaba en confianza. Cada agente en S.H.I.E.L.D. que había tratado con el Capitán América había aprendido que lo primero que debía hacerse era mirar al Capitán a los ojos. Eran el mejor juez que encontrarían en toda la agencia.

Una sola mala mirada, y era mejor que hicieras méritos para estar del lado bueno del soldado.

Pero Natasha ha observado la manera de aferrarse a la rutina del rubio en su costumbre de correr a penas se asoma el alba sin falta todos los días; la seguridad que un campo de batalla le brinda a su postura y el fortuito atisbo de decepción opacando su mirada al verla a ella a su lado. Bastante bien disimulado en lo que a Natasha concierne, casi como si esperara ver a otra persona junto a él.

_Ha visto como sonríe cuando algo se le hace conocido, y como sus hombros se relajan al sentirse seguro._

Romanoff ha podido apreciar el miedo a lo desconocido en Rogers cuando se le presentaba una situación que no podía manejar y su forma de sobreponerse a ello. Steve había peleado toda su vida, desde niño contra la dura realidad, y al crecer con la ausencia de su madre y una sociedad que no podía aceptar lo diferente. Rogers se había acostumbrado a ello y no sabía relacionarse con personas fuera de esa área sin tropezarse en el camino.

Ella se había dado cuenta de que el soldado temía quedarse _solo_ una vez más. Había perdido demasiado durante su vida y no quería que pasara de nuevo. Pero su trabajo nunca era seguro y alejarse de él no era una opción para Steve, quien sentía que tenía un deber que cumplir con el mundo cuando este no le había dado nada en su niñez… Eso no era algo que le preocupaba en si a Natasha, el trastorno de estrés post-traumático[1] es algo común en los veteranos de guerra – y en agentes también –. Le faltarían manos para enumerar la cantidad de psicólogos que tenía a su disposición S.H.I.E.L.D. Lo que le angustiaba era otra cosa, algo que si uno no tiene un ojo avizor era imposible percibir a simple vista…

 _Steve le teme al apego como quien rehúye a la felicidad efímera._ Venerando un amor ya perdido para sostenerse a _algo_ y no perderse en el camino…

Ella estaba feliz de ver que a pesar de todo lo que pasó, de la pérdida del equipo y su estabilidad, ese sentir se había ido de los ojos claros en los últimos meses…, pero ahora está de vuelta y ella no quiere que regrese.

_No quiere que Steve vuelva a hundirse en el pasado._

Se acerca cuidadosamente y lo dirige a la mesa una vez más, rodeándolo con su brazo derecho y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del Capitán.

― Te entiendo... Todos estamos estresados y preocupados, no nos habíamos visto tan superados desde lo de Ultrón y que decir de lo de Zemo… Pero Thanos es muy diferente y, aunque nos cueste, la próxima vez le venceremos.

Rogers no hizo nada para darle a entender que le había escuchado. Resoplando, Natasha giró el rostro del hombre para que se fijara en sus ojos y entendiera que iba muy enserio en lo que le estaba diciendo.

― Te conozco, Steve. Y es por eso mismo que intento que comprendas que no será una tarea fácil…

Mantuvo sus ojos fijamente sobre los irises azulinos y no vio duda en ellas. Steve sabía lo que quería hacer, y lo haría con o sin su apoyo.

Sus palabras solo fueron una confirmación.

― …Nada lo es.

Luego de eso se mantuvieron en silencio, apoyados uno contra el otro y escuchando la lista de reproducción que F.R.I.D.A.Y. disimuladamente puso en el taller en un volumen moderado.

Natasha sonríe y escucha la letra. La conoce ya que la ha oído en el taller de Stark más de una vez. Ríe suavemente cuando se da cuenta de que Steve mueve los labios sin emitir sonido y menea la cabeza sutilmente. Ella sabe que Rogers jamás habría escuchado ese tipo de música si no hubiera sido influenciado por Tony, pero no dice nada y sonríe.

Quizás ellos habían sido lo suficientemente discretos cuando Stark trabajaba para el Gobierno y Steve huía de él, pero ahora, en el territorio de Tony y sin saber de Stark, Steve no puede esconder aquello que se hace cada vez más obvio.

Ella no le insinúa nada, pero sabe que su intuición es correcta y solo espera que él tenga la confianza de decirle en algún momento.

James corre por los pasillos del Complejo intentando encontrar a los únicos habitantes del lugar que no ha visto por un par de horas.

Le ha preguntado a F.R.I.D.A.Y. donde se encuentran hace solo unos instantes y sabe que están en el laboratorio de Tony, eso no le entraña tanto, por suerte se encontraba cerca porque es una noticia demasiado importante para mandarla como un recado más.

En el camino se ha encontrado con Bruce y le ha pedido que le comunique a Thor y a Rocket de la situación mientras él se encargaba de decirle a Steve y a Natasha. El trayecto se le hace eterno, pero no deja de correr.

Intenta mantener la calma interiormente, pero no sabe cómo es que van a comunicarse con el Gobierno si ya no tienen un contacto que los respalde.

_Es seguro que el camino fácil nunca está del lado de ellos._

Cuando llega a las puertas de vidrio del laboratorio de Stark la IA abre automáticamente para dejarle pasar.

― ¡Capitán…! ¡Romanoff! – Rhodey entró de manera atropellada al taller, hablando a gritos, con las cejas fruncidas y el rostro descompuesto. Se detiene a mitad de la habitación con la respiración agitada y los observa sin decir nada. Rogers y Romanoff se levantan precipitadamente en sus lugares y le ven con miradas alertas y el cuerpo tenso después del estruendo. James fue serenándose de a poco y se aclaró la garganta –… tenemos un problema.

Natasha alza las cejas como una muda insinuación para que prosiguiera, Steve espera impaciente con un nudo en la garganta, y James simplemente no encuentra otra manera de decirlo.

― …El Secretario de Estado… _Thaddeus Ross desapareció._

⁂

  * **_Tres días después…_**



**_Sede central de Stark Industries, Los Ángeles, California._ **

Stark Industries es un caos, pero es una de las pocas empresas que no se está desmoronando. Pepper sabe lo que hace y sin el señor Stark ella es la que queda completamente al mando. No por nada ha sido la CEO por siete largos años.

Potts se soba la frente mientras se apoya en el escritorio de su oficina. Aparta el fajo de papeles con informes que tiene que leer con una mano y cierra los ojos intentando hacer desaparecer las palabras, nombres, números y porcentajes en las hojas. Las fotos de los empleados de la compañía desaparecidos rondando en su cabeza.

Respira hondo y piensa qué es lo que puede hacer con los pocos trabajadores sin familias que se han quedado en las instalaciones. No tiene muchas alternativas, el desplome de la bolsa ya ha comenzado y las acciones caen día a día en proporciones abismalmente altas; los pocos que quedan de la junta administrativa no dejan de atosigarle y preguntarle cuál es el futuro de Industrias Stark después de lo que pasó.

_Viejos codiciosos…_

En ese momento qué es lo que le deparará a la empresa es lo que menos le importa, lo único que intenta es que no se desmoronen las décadas de trabajo de la familia Stark, ayudar a sus empleados y en lo posible a los damnificados, pero tiene las manos atadas.

Se levanta con un movimiento brusco de la silla y observa los jardines alrededor de la sede de S.I.A[2] por el ventanal de la oficina. No puede evitar retratar las imágenes de los noticiaros y lo que vio hace una semana.

…Hace unos días la visión de Nueva York era muy diferente a la de ahora.

Recuerda el paseo por Central Park con Tony con una sonrisa triste, la conversación absurda de experiencias y deseos de orinar en la inconciencia, y la extraña lógica de Stark para relacionarlo con una forma específica de sueño. No sabe por qué Tony decidió mencionarle justo en ese momento que se imaginó teniendo un hijo, más ahora que ya no están juntos, pero estaba feliz de pensar que su amigo está deseando formar una familia. Ojalá le hubiera dicho por fin con quién ha estado saliendo por casi año y medio, pero luego llegó ese extraño hombre por aquella especie de _portal_ y… _y Bruce Banner._

En aquel momento, cuando Tony se fue con los dos hombres y el castaño le pidió que regresara, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Cada vez que algo sucedía y Stark era llamado de aquella precipitada manera algo muy malo pasaba.

…Y no se equivocó.

La aparición de una nave sobre Nueva York poco después se lo confirmó.

Tuvo miedo y un enorme deseo de contactar a Tony, pero sabía que si estaba luchando solo lo desconcentraría, así que se comunicó con Rhodey.

Y solo le recibió el buzón de voz.

Trató de que el pánico no la superara, era de esperarse que esto sucediera eventualmente si seguía insistiendo en rodearse de personas con un complejo de héroe demasiado desarrollado para su bien común.

No había mucho que ella pudiera hacer más que reunirse con Happy y desalojar el edificio, mandando a todos a las afueras de Manhattan en un intento de apartarlos aún más del peligro.

Los minutos se hacían eternos mientras se alejaban con el ruido de la nave a la distancia, de los vientos huracanados que desperdigaban escombros sobre sus cabezas, y los gritos de la gente en las calles y el bullicio de la pelea.

Y cuando se dio cuenta de que la nave se retiraba, no se contuvo más.

Llamar a Tony y descubrir que se encontraba dentro de esa cosa fue horrible, y aunque sabía que él no regresaría por más que le implorara, lo intentó hasta que perdió la comunicación.

Eso le hizo sentir más angustiada, la similitud con lo sucedido hace seis años cuando se enfrentaron a Loki y Tony se internó en aquel portal dispuesto a sacrificarse le partió el corazón… Las palabras de Stark casi se sintieron como una _despedida_.

Nunca se perdonará no haber contestado esa llamada que podría haber sido la última del proclamado Iron Man.

Cuando Happy y ella regresaban viendo los destrozos en la ciudad e intentando comunicarse nuevamente con James, sucedió… Sin aviso y casi como una loca película de ciencia ficción, su secretaria – que no había dejado su lado en todo momento – desapareció convertida en una extraña ceniza negra. Al salir del auto, Pepper solo atinó a aferrarse al brazo de Happy en un irrefrenable deseo de que él no desapareciera también.

Juntos vieron como personas al parecer completamente al azar se desintegraban frente a sus narices.

Regresaron corriendo al edificio de la empresa, observando el caos por toda la ciudad. Las estelas de humo, los escombros, las alarmas de los autos que pitaban sin descanso, las calles congestionadas por los choques, y vehículos detenidos a mitad de las vías o atravesados. Las personas aturdidas que no sabían que había ocurrido caminaban desorientadas por todas partes…

Pasaron tres días antes de que Rhodey le devolviera la llamada, en ese punto Pepper creía que James también se había _ido._

Con Happy a un lado y el celular en alta voz el coronel les contó todo.

Les habló sobre un tal Thanos, de unas gemas tan poderosas que habían ocasionado las desapariciones bajo las acciones del titán. Sobre Wakanda y su pelea contra el alienígena morado… Y como los venció. Con la voz forzada les contó de los que habían perdido del equipo; de la muerte de Visión, que no sabían dónde estaba Tony y dos personas más que habían acompañado al filántropo en la nave. Les comunicó que en aquel momento se encontraba en el país africano y que mientras volvía – que había recalcado sería pronto –, necesitaba que se pusieran a salvo y que los mantendría infirmados.

Ahora se encontraba allí, realizando un conteo de desaparecidos en la compañía lo más preciso posible a pedido de Rhodey – algo casi imposible con tan poco personal a su disposición y los millones de empleados que Industrias Stark tenía repartidos en las diferentes sedes de la empresa –, y buscando una _lista_ de súper humanos y vigilantes que supuestamente Tony había creado pero que ella no podía encontrar en ninguna parte.

Eso no le sorprende realmente.

Anthony no guardaría ese tipo de información en los servidores centrales de la compañía, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Dando un último vistazo al barrio residencial a lo lejos, volvió a su escritorio y guardó todo lo que encontró necesario en su bolso para luego llamar a Happy.

Hogan llegó a los minutos y le ayudó a llevar sus cosas a la entrada.

Rhodes había llamado hace dos días diciéndole que la iría a buscar para llevarla al Centro de los Vengadores, y se lo había confirmado más temprano diciéndole que en un par de horas llegaría. Entendió que había ciertas prioridades, y que ellos necesitaban toda la ayuda posible en aquel momento. Ella no se negó y solo le pidió a Happy que vigilara lo que sucedía en la empresa y que la mantuviera al tanto.

Al salir del edificio todo se ve _marchito_ , los caminos desolados y el silbido del viento que corre casi sin obstáculos por las calles de California sin vida aparente… _Se asemeja a un pueblo fantasma. Todo_ está desierto, de una extraña manera que ni después de la invasión Chitauri en el 2012 se logró ver en Nueva York.

Luego de unos minutos, ve el auto de Rhodey aproximarse rápidamente. Pepper toma sus cosas con fuerza en sus manos y espera que el auto se estacione a su lado para moverse. Ni siquiera deja que Happy le abra la puerta o que James atine a salir del vehículo, se despide de Hogan con un apretado abrazo recordándole nuevamente que mantuviera el contacto y de forma apresurada se sienta en el asiento del copiloto.

― Pepper…

No permite que el moreno termine de hablar cuando lo rodea con sus brazos. Con la voz grave y algo ruda, le susurra al oído sin dejar de abrazarle.

― No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso… Para la próxima, no dejes que pasen tantos días antes de comunicarte, ¿sí?

Cuando el soldado asiente, ella recién lo suelta y le deja encender el motor.

Mientras se alejan del edificio, observa por el espejo retrovisor la silueta cada vez más pequeña de Happy en el estacionamiento vacío de las instalaciones de Stark Indutries. Retiene un escalofrío por la imagen tan desgarradora donde antiguamente estaba lleno de vida y se abrocha el cinturón.

Cierra los ojos sabiendo que están en camino de cambiar eso.

⁂

  * **S _emana y media después de la invasión del titán Thanos a la Tierra…_**



**_Centro de vuelo espacial Goddard, Greenbelt, Maryland._ **

Bruce observa las pantallas, computadoras y todo tipo de máquinas que se reparten por la gigantesca sala de exploración espacial en las instalaciones del GSFC[3]. Ha estado leyendo todo tipo de investigaciones para entender lo que ve, casi sin dormir, pues ya se ha cansado de decir que esa no es su área de trabajo.

Banner no tiene la menor idea de cómo hizo Natasha para que la NASA[4] aceptara ayudarlos en su búsqueda, pero no quiere preguntarle, teme descubrir algo que no quiere saber.

Suelta el décimo suspiro de la noche y se frota los ojos hinchados. Está cansado, llevan días en lo mismo con un quinto de los programadores y astrónomos trabajando a todo lo que dan. Tres cuartos del personal desaparecieron, y la otra parte se encarga que los proyectos en proceso no se vengan abajo. Bruce piensa que es injusto retener a todas esas personas cuando podrían estar con lo que queda de sus familias en este momento, pero sabe que ellos, al igual que un héroe con su deber, tienen muy claro ciertas prioridades que son más grandes que ellos mismo, por muy insensible que sea ante su dolor.

No solo están buscando a Tony Stark, y en su defecto, al hechicero supremo y al hombre araña. Buscan entre las estrellas al único hombre que probablemente sea capaz de encontrar una solución a todo lo que ha pasado.

También tratan de rastrear al titán, pero eso es incluso más difícil que intentar encontrar al genio entre los cuatrillones de estrellas en el espacio profundo.

Se soba la espalda y piensa si Rocket habrá tenido algún progreso en el Centro. El mapache intergaláctico lleva días metido en la oficina central modificando el sistema holográfico de la sala de control con tecnología del laboratorio de Tony y sus propias municiones. La última vez que pasó cerca, proyectaba un sistema solar que no le sonaba de nada.

Su celular tiembla en su bolsillo trasero y lo desbloquea para ver el mensaje.

Es de Natasha.

_< ¿Vas a venir hoy?, tienes que descansar, Bruce…>_

Lee el mensaje con calma, sopesando sus opciones.

Natasha ha estado actuando extraña desde que se volvieron a ver. Para Bruce es comprensible, él la _abandonó_ sin siquiera decir adiós.

A veces parece tan arisca como siempre, en otras ocasiones Banner ha podido ver en su rostro expresiones más oscuras de lo que recordaba haber contemplado en las facciones de la antigua pelirroja. Y mientras observa, es incluso desconcertante el darse cuenta _cuánto_ la ha extrañado.

Cuando la ve sonreírle con tristeza a Steve, o cuando las finas cejas se fruncen en concentración y la potente voz de mando de la espía les dirige con seguridad, o cuando la ve alejarse con su porte regio e imponente, Bruce siente que cometió un error al dejarla ir.

Ahora tiene que conformarse con pagar el precio de su cobardía.

Es una mujer extraordinaria, quizás una de las más grandes que podrá conocer en su vida…

Ella no le ha presionado en la tarea que le encomendó, pero ve las preguntas en los ojos verdes cuando se encuentran y no le gusta decepcionarla cada vez que Bruce niega con la cabeza… ya la ha decepcionado lo suficiente, no quiere hacerlo de nuevo…

Ahora entiende un poco más por qué la espía insiste tanto en encontrar a Tony. Al abordarla al día siguiente de que ella repartiera los objetivos a cada uno, comprendió qué es lo que había sucedido.

Quizás sea egoísta de su parte, pero se alegra de no haber estado en la Tierra cuando todo ocurrió. Por una parte, estaba Hulk, de haberse involucrado, el daño habría sido peor; por otra, no cree poder haber vivido con la culpa de traicionar la camaradería que habían logrado crear con los integrantes del equipo, aunque no fuera demasiada… Porque él sabe qué es lo que habría escogido… él no podría estar del lado del Gobierno por mucho que aprecie a Tony.

Cierra los ojos y aprieta el puente de su nariz. Una jaqueca ha comenzado a martillarle a la altura de la sien.

Cuando habló con Natasha, ella no dijo nada en concreto. Se hizo la misteriosa como tantas otras veces y lanzó una que otra frase coherente a la espera de que él uniera las pistas.

Ni siquiera le miró directamente a los ojos hasta que se despidió con una mirada tan dura que le estremeció.

Admite que en un principio no entendió – quizás porque era algo demasiado inesperado para él, más que porque fuera algo difícil de comprender –, pero ahora lo ve un poco más claro. Y a pesar de que ella no le ha confirmado nada, se ha dado cuenta de que _Tony es importante para Steve._

 _El cómo_ es posible que esos dos tercos lograran solucionar el desastre entre ellos después de los acuerdos aún no puede imaginárselo, pero solo le basta con saber que puede que Stark esté perdido en el espacio cuando su nueva pequeña familia se está formando aquí en la Tierra para levantarse cada mañana a buscarlo.

Su celular vuelve a temblar en su mano.

_< Rhodey cree que han encontrado a unos pocos que podrían ayudarnos. Thor, Pepper y él parecen seguros e irán mañana a buscarlos>._

Sonríe por la nueva información. « _Al menos alguien sí está teniendo resultados_ ». Banner se levanta de la silla donde se había sentado durante los últimos cinco minutos y ve la hora en su celular. Diez y media de la noche pasadas. Quizás ya era hora de que se vaya, si se apresuraba llegaría a una hora decente mañana temprano.

El celular volvió a vibrar.

_< Hoy he ido a Washington DC, los procesos de rescate van bien, y Everett Ross cree que en unos pocos días podrá darnos un aproximado de los afectados tras el chasquido. Parece ser que el presidente ha logrado que la mayor parte de los países integrantes de la ONU **[5]** se reúnan para hablar de lo que está pasando… Ross no ha querido decirme si se había enterado de lo que conversaron, pero se veía más amargado que de costumbre>._

Bruce hace una mueca y se apresura a despedirse del encargado de turno. Le desea suerte y que le avisaran por cualquier cosa que encuentren que podría serles de utilidad. El hombre hace un asentimiento y Bruce se aleja con pasos rápidos.

Parte de regreso a Nueva York treinta minutos después.

⁂

  * **_Instalaciones en la ribera del Rio Hudson, norte de Nueva York._**



**_6 de mayo._ **

El sonido hueco de los pasos de Steve por los inhóspitos pasillos acompaña al tétrico ambiente que la titilante luz de las lámparas nocturnas genera en las grises murallas. El hombre camina pausado, con un sutil renqueo que perturba el apacible silencio, pero está solo y no parece importarle demasiado.

El regusto amargo del vomito persiste en su boca a pesar del enjuague vocal y la pasta de dientes, las lágrimas por las arcadas por lo menos ya no son visibles, pero sigue con el estómago dolorido y el ardor en la garganta.

No había sentido que botaba hasta sus entrañas desde que se intoxicara con unos perritos calientes con Bucky a sus doce años. Esta vez había sido peor, ni siquiera había podido comer nada desde que masticó sin ganas una manzana a medio día mientras veía con asco el emparedado de Thor para su almuerzo. Steve estaba seguro de que el semidiós había arrasado con todo lo que encontró en el refrigerador y lo había derramado sobre unas lonjas de pan como una burda excusa de que había preparado _algo_.

Aún se le revuelve el estómago por la imagen mental y el vacío del hambre no ayuda a calmarlo.

Steve se frota los antebrazos intentando que el frío que lleva sintiendo en las últimas semanas se apacigüe un poco. Sopla en sus manos el aire tibio de su pecho y camina más rápido.

Solo estaban en primavera y las noches no eran tan frescas como para afectarle de ese modo – después del suero no solía sentir frío y luego de ser descongelado lo evitó como la peste, por lo que realmente es una sensación extraña para él –. El sweater es insuficiente y la anormal tirantez de la tela en su vientre que aumenta lentamente con los días no es agradable en lo absoluto. La ropa comenzaba a quedarle demasiado ajustada para su gusto y no es momento para ir de compras.

No tenía cabeza para eso cuando despertó en este siglo, con nada más que lo que traía puesto como bienes propios que no fueran propiedad de un museo, mucho menos ahora.

Acelera el paso de su recorrido nocturno habitual, el insomnio que le ha aquejado desde hace muchos años ha sido más frecuente con la estresante situación actual, y sinceramente no tiene deseos de acostarse en la cama demasiado blanda de su habitación, _solo_ y mirando el techo esperando que los recuerdos sean clementes con él.

Es una locura, pero cualquiera diría que le tiene miedo a su almohada y él no va a negarlo.

…Además, ahora no puede acostarse boca abajo.

Steve dobla en la esquina instintivamente, sus pasos alejándose del ala de dormitorios y encaminándose a las salas de control.

Puede que las constantes pláticas con Natasha y su insistencia con el tema de su _estado_ hayan entrado un poco en su cabeza, y las frecuentes revisiones y confirmaciones de Bruce en el laboratorio sean una prueba irrefutable de que es _verdad_ y no una loca imaginación suya, pero Steve sigue sin creérselo del todo.

La verdad es que se siente como si estuviera dentro de un ensueño, donde la bruma emborrona toda lógica y realidad. Es consciente de que nadie le está mintiendo, el único que lo hace es él mismo al no dar por hecho la situación – como si fuera tan fácil como decirlo, nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría que un hombre puede albergar vida en su interior de la noche a la mañana –. Pero por lo menos ya no rechaza del todo la idea como en un principio, es decir, no podría hacerlo porque… porque las pruebas se hacen visibles en su cuerpo cada día que pasa – aunque come menos de lo que es saludable y debería con su metabolismo tres veces más rápido que el de un adulto normal –. Y si al final resulta que es verdad contra todo juicio, _es su sangre, al fin y al cabo._ Es lo que siempre quiso antes de convertirse en el héroe de la nación, antes de ser el Capitán América y de que todas sus prioridades cambiaran…

Antes de despertar en el siglo XXI y que enterrara todos esos sueños a favor de un nuevo comienzo.

No sabía que aún esos anhelos se escondían en lo profundo de su corazón, los había enterrado tan profundo conformándose con que no se harían realidad. En las pocas veces que habían surgidos esos temas no había estado tan intranquilo como ahora.

_Es su deseo de tener una familia propia hecho realidad._

Pero de una forma tan extraña que la impresión sigue haciendo estragos en su mente.

Llámenlo cabeza dura, mente cerrada, _estúpido_ … lo que quieran, pero está seguro de que dudará de lo real de su vientre cada vez más grande hasta que tenga a aquel bebé en sus brazos.

Hasta entonces – o hasta que algo lo haga cambiar de opinión – evitará hacer cualquier cosa _inconsciente_ por su seguridad física y por esa pequeña ilusión que ha comenzado a crecer dentro de su pecho.

Y también porque está seguro de que cualquiera del equipo le daría una buena reprimenda como mínimo si le llegara a pasar algo. Natasha es demasiado amenazante cuando quiere, y es difícil no hacerle caso a Bruce cuando muestra tal entusiasmo con la situación y le orienta lo mejor que puede tan amablemente…

Rogers suspira y se abraza a sí mismo.

Es tan extraño como los demás se están tomando el tema mucho mejor que Steve. Rogers piensa que quizás es la manera que encontraron para no perder la cabeza. Ojalá le funcionara a él tan bien como a ellos.

Se detiene un momento en el pasillo, su figura reflejándose en la ventana junto a él, definiéndose delante de la vegetación del pequeño patio interior al otro lado del vidrio. Steve mira fijamente hacia el exterior, a las hojas que se mesen suavemente con la brisa nocturna y a la oscuridad del cielo completamente negro, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo en ignorar su silueta en la ventana.

…Que _tal vez_ comience a aceptar que _él_ puede ser real no significa que se acostumbre a los cambios que su cuerpo está sufriendo.

La primera vez que vio su imagen en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su armario luego de llegar al Centro, el impacto de verse tan cambiado fue bastante duro. Conscientemente no había estado cuidando demasiado de su imagen personal en los últimos dos años – mientras más irreconocible fuera en público, mejor para él –. De hecho, se había acostumbrado un poco al cabello demasiado largo para su agrado y a la barba descuidada que ahora cubría sus mejillas. Pero realmente no estaba preparado para ver el vientre plano – sus definidos abdominales completamente inexistentes – y la dureza de la curvatura sutil arriba del borde de su bóxer que le devolvió su reflejo.

Después de eso, no había vuelto a abrir ese closet.

No quiere ni pensar como está ahora.

Agradece que los demás no hagan grandes menciones de su actual físico. En definitiva, ya es suficiente con el trato protector que el resto ha comenzado a utilizar con él. No les menciona que no le gusta, el cuidado exagerado y las actitudes precavidas – que le nieguen hacer lo que ha sido parte de su vida por tanto tiempo, el poder ayudar y ser útil, _aquello que es parte de si_ –, porque realmente todos están demasiado susceptibles en estos momentos y no quiere que recaiga más atención sobre él.

Nunca ha sido su prioridad cuidar de sí mismo, y las únicas personas que lo había protegido durante su vida habían sido su madre y Bucky… Ahora ninguno de los dos está, y es tan extraño sentirse protegido que no le genera la comodidad que podría sentir todo el mundo.

La única otra persona con la que se podría sentir completamente cómodo cuidándole se encuentra perdida en el espacio, tan distante que Steve siente que la memoria de su tacto fantasmal en su cuerpo desaparecerá en cualquier momento.

Steve teme que eso suceda alguna vez, aun cuando hace sus mayores intentos de recordarlo cada día para no olvidarlos.

…La situación no le generaría tantos conflictos consigo mismo si todo no estuviera tan mal.

Hay cosas mucho más importantes que están sucediendo y que precisan la máxima atención de todos ellos ahora, la preocupación por su condición es una distracción para todo el equipo.

No necesita que Natasha y Bruce estén constantemente encima de él, pendientes de sus movimientos. Es realmente extraño el tener a Rhodey rondando a su alrededor – mucho más sutil y dándole más espacio que la rubia y el doctor, pero _ahí_ – cuando nunca habían sido cercanos. El sentir los ojos del contrario sobre él y pensar que quizás _el hombre sabe,_ le provoca incluso más desconcierto que los otros dos. ¡Hasta ha visto a Thor mirarle fijamente a la distancia, con su mutismo y mirada entristecida!

_¡Esto ya era absurdo, no estaba incapacitado!_

Él no necesita lástima ni consuelo, _necesita soluciones_.

Y que lo traten como una zapatilla de cristal no va a dárselas.

El único que no parece ni enterado de la situación es Rocket – el _mapache que habla_ y que parece tener un vocabulario peor que el de un marinero –, pero es realmente irrelevante porque este tiene sus propios problemas y no se conocen de nada. Es hasta casi refrescante que el otro no le importe en lo más mínimo si hay un feto nonato en su abdomen, que si se tragó un _melón_ entero o simplemente _está gordo_ – aunque eso es probable que Steve sea el único que lo note –. A Rocket eso le da igual, con tal de que pueda pasarle la cinta o el multímetro – lo que sea que hiciera eso –, al mapache le importa un reverendo pepino; Si Rogers tuviera tres piernas protésicas, el contario no le lanzaría una doble mirada, y es probable que tampoco le remordiese la conciencia al robárselas mientras duerme.

Steve está seguro de que Raccoon ni siquiera recuerda su nombre…

Cuando le ve trabajando en la mesa holográfica – aunque no le ha dicho demasiado sobre lo que intenta hacer y Steve solo ha podido conjeturar que intenta proyectar un sistema planetario (¿Quizás un método de búsqueda extrasolar?) – y lanzando comentarios sarcásticos e insolentes a quien sea que se atreva a cuestionar su trabajo, le recuerda un poco a Tony.

Obviamente, Tony no era para nada un animal mejorado y boca sucia, pero se le parecía bastante.

Se muerde los labios cuando un golpe de tristeza le cierra la garganta y traga con dificultad.

Eso es lo otro que le tiene tan desconcertado: lo sensible que se siente – y no solo en las recientes semanas. Analizando su comportamiento en el último tiempo, desde hace dos meses que controlar sus emociones le ha sido mucho más complicado que de costumbre –. No recuerda haber sido nunca tan sentimental, ni siquiera al morir su madre cuando recién terminaba la preparatoria fue tan vulnerable a sus emociones.

Normalmente puede disimularlo con los demás, pero pensar en Tony, el darse cuenta de que no lo tiene a su lado y no tener la seguridad de que volverán a encontrarse, lo hace mucho más doloroso. Mientras más tiempo pasa lo siente aún más lejano, y es tan difícil conservar la esperanza cuando nada le demuestra que podrán tenerse frente a frente nuevamente.

Cierra los ojos un momento mientras gira el rostro hacia el pasillo y sigue su camino.

Darles vueltas a sus miedos no le ayudará a espantar las pesadillas.

La cadena en su cuello le pesa como mil ladrillos de hierro tirando de su cuerpo.

Steve agita disimuladamente la cabeza de un lado a otro y toca su pecho una sola vez – a la altura de su corazón –, luego deja caer su mano pesadamente a su costado.

Desbloquea el pase de seguridad del pasillo sin mucha reverencia y camina más rápido.

El repiqueteo de sus pasos pierde fuerza mientras se aleja y el murmullo de las voces adormecidas de sus compañeros por fin son acalladas por la distancia y la puerta metálica.

El hervidero de pensamientos que bullen en su cabeza se concentra en otra cosa que no le traiga recuerdos y el hecho aliviana la carga que le sofoca mientras pasaban los días sin demasiados resultados…

Pero ahora los esfuerzos del equipo en encontrar refuerzos por fin están rindiendo sus frutos.

Entre discusiones diplomáticas y cobro de favores, Rhodey y Natasha han logrado que varias agencias gubernamentales e internacionales – y algunas otras no tan legítimas – se sumen a la causa sin demora y con la suficiente información para tener las circunstancias medianamente controladas. Parece ser que también Pepper ha estado hablando con algunos contactos suyos, pero Steve no está seguro de cuanto éxito ha tenido en ello.

De lo que sí está seguro es que hoy Pepper y Rhodey van a ir a hablar con el primer equipo de héroes de los que han podido recabar información con éxito.

Y no miente al pensar que eso lo tiene un poco ansioso.

De hecho, no es la primera vez que se cruzan con otros héroes. En batallas urbanas les sucede de vez en cuando – el ejemplo más claro de ello fue el caso de Wanda y Pietro Maximoff, dejando de lado claramente las tirantes condiciones en las que se llevó el encuentro y el catastrófico final de ello –. Pero aparte de la Bruja Escarlata – y de Spiderman en el caso de Tony – no suelen conocerlos o llevar una conversación civilizada con ellos.

Muchos solo desean hacer su autoproclamado trabajo de proteger el bien, y para ello la mayoría prefiere trabajar solos o en las sombras.

Steve respeta eso, los equipos no siempre funcionan lamentablemente.

Pero realmente está algo eufórico de que en lo único que le han permitido aportar hasta ahora haya ayudado y que – si es que tienen suerte – pronto habrá más manos auxiliando en las calles como un frente unido.

El hecho de cómo van a encontrar Potts y Rhodes al grupo que les espera en el Edificio Baxter aplasta su emoción. Si para ellos fue un golpe violento perder a una buena parte de su equipo y compañeros a manos de Thanos, no quiere ni imaginar cómo habrá sido ver desaparecer a tu familia frente a ti sin saber la razón.

Nada les asegura que no hayan sido afectados también.

Quizás sabe en parte la sensación – muy profundamente en su interior –, pero él supo casi desde un principio que es lo que estaba provocando las desapariciones, y pensar en ello…

Es mejor que no lo intente, o su mente quedará varada en un poso del que no podrá salir.

Es difícil calzarse los zapatos de otro, lo es aún más cuando se conoce el sufrimiento ajeno, pero no la profundidad de este…

Profanando la oscuridad, una luz que se proyecta en el pasillo desde la sala de mando interrumpe su recorrido. Steve se detiene un momento, el caudal de sus pensamientos es truncado abruptamente, y agudiza la mirada.

A su mente solo le viene una persona que podría seguir trabajando incansablemente a las cuatro de la madrugada.

_Natasha._

Avanza lo más rápido que puede sin hacer ruido y observa desde la puerta hacia el interior…

La luz que había visto venía desde un mesón anexo al principal – que exhibía el trabajo de Rocket funcionando en todo su esplendor, proyectando datos enlistados y pasando imágenes de planetas unos detrás de los otros tan rápidos que no podía percibirse detalles de ellos, más que un borrón azul –.

La cabellera rubia ceniza de Natasha sobresalía entre un montón de papeles y una computadora portátil. La luz le daba en la coronilla y hacia brillar los mechones claros que caían sobre los antebrazos, en donde se escondía el rostro de la mujer profundamente dormida.

Steve esboza una minúscula sonrisa. No había visto a la agente tan tranquila desde que había pilotado el jet de Wakanda hasta Nueva York. Era evidente que había colapsado. Después de todo, por mucho entrenamiento de súper espía y de resistencia que Natasha se esmeraba en practicar, seguía siendo humana y todo esfuerzo trae su consecuencia.

Por mucho que lo intentara, Romanoff no podría alcanzar la eficacia del cuerpo mejorado de Rogers – aunque, sorprendentemente, Natasha no estaba tan lejos, probablemente más por terquedad y espíritu que por entrenamiento –.

Steve se acercó en silencio al escritorio iluminado.

Pasando sus brazos por la espalda y bajo las rodillas de la mujer, alzó el cuerpo laxo de Natasha apoyándola contra su pecho. Steve dio una última mirada a su alrededor, al holograma y a los papeles que plagaban el escritorio – Rogers frunció el entrecejo extrañado al contemplar un mapa de Asia oriental en la computadora, pero decidió que no era el momento y que luego le preguntaría a la rubia –, antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación con la agente en sus brazos.

Con un paso más tranquilo para no mover demasiado a la mujer que cargaba temiendo despertarla, se devolvió de nuevo a los dormitorios, decidido a dejar a Natasha en su cuarto y volver a su recorrido luego de ello.

Lo más probable es que Natasha amaneciera de un muy mal humor si le dolía la espalda por dormir encorvada en un escritorio, y eso era una experiencia que todos preferirían evitar.

El ligero balanceo y el sorpresivo calor que envolvió su cuerpo despertaron a Romanoff. Aun adormecida, se preguntó por qué el normal frío de las instalaciones no picaba en su piel y por qué no sentía la silla a su espalda en donde había estado por las últimas horas… Luego el sueño desapareció por completo al percibir la dureza de los musculosos brazos que la cargaban y la amplia complexión del torso bajo su mejilla.

Entrecerrando los ojos, recorrió con la mirada a quien la llevaba sin emitir el más mínimo sonido.

Solo le bastaron unos segundos para reconocerle.

Y cualquier gesto de agradecimiento y resignación por las atenciones tan caballerosamente anticuadas de su compañero, quedó desplazado por la preocupación y la molestia por la intransigencia de su amigo.

― Steve…

Rogers le dio esa desvergonzada sonrisa de ángel y Natasha solo pudo bufar con hastío. Era obvio que Steve se había dado cuenta que ella estaba enojada, no importa si aún no se daba cuenta de _por qué_ lo estaba.

Lo que pagaría Natasha por saber _qué es_ lo que pasaba por la cabeza del soldado…

 _Sabe Dios_ que su vida sería mucho más fácil si así fuera.

― …Buenas noches – dijo Rogers con una fugaz mirada y su vista centrada en el camino. Natasha pudo notar que se dirigían hacia los dormitorios y que ya habían pasado el bloqueo del pasillo.

Debe de haber estado muy cansada para no escuchar el crujido de la puerta.

Romanoff no recuerda cuándo exactamente se quedó dormida mientras investigaba, pero tampoco le extraña demasiado. Quizás – aunque le cueste admitirlo – se había extralimitado esta vez. Igualmente, no le parece raro el que Steve le haya encontrado en ese estado, Rogers parece creer que al escabullirse a altas horas de la noche sus caminatas nocturnas pasan desapercibidas – si se era clemente con el Capitán, era difícil superar las expectativas de una súper espía altamente entrenada como Nat, al fin y al cabo, Steve era bastante discreto… Hasta ahora nadie se había quejado de un fantasma, o algo por el estilo, que se paseara por los pasillos a las tres de la mañana –. Pero el hecho es que no es el único con un insomnio severo, pero quizás es el primero que _si_ debiera intentar luchar contra ello y _dormir._

― ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – si Rogers se siente intimidado por el tono de Natasha, algo que ella duda a estas alturas, no lo demuestra. Es más, comete la osadía de alzar las cejas con ironía y sonreír sarcástico.

― Llevando a su cama a una mujer muy inconsciente – el silencio luego de las palabras de Rogers solo dura unos segundos.

Mientras, el inconfundible pasillo antes de llegar al de los dormitorios se hace presente al doblar en una esquina y la luz azulina de las lámparas nocturnas les baña a ambos.

― Hablo enserio, Steve.

― Yo también. Dormirte sobre la mesa no te hará muy bien.

Romanoff entrecierra los ojos y masculla sin ninguna pena, sabiendo que Steve podrá escucharle.

― …No seas cínico…

A Steve solo le tirita levemente el párpado, pero es lo único físico que parece delatarle, por lo demás, no se ve que las palabras de Romanoff le hayan afectado.

Natasha, cansada de verse ignorada – por la hipocresía de Steve y también por el desgaste físico de las noches en vela –, viendo que no conseguirá nada a este paso antes de llegar a su cuarto, alza su brazo y lo deja en el hombro de Steve haciendo una ligera presión. Acompañando al movimiento, su mirada afilada perfora la mandíbula de Steve.

Rogers por fin se detiene ante la insistencia de la mujer.

― Bájame – el soldado parece ceder ante la persistencia de Romanoff, aligerando el agarre de sus brazos y bajando los hombros –… _No debes hacer esfuerzos_ – pero son solo esas últimas palabras de Natasha que logran que su rostro se endurezca y que el agarre se afiance en las extremidades de la rubia.

Contrario a su obvia incomodidad, Steve le sonríe con suavidad.

― …Nat, eres una pluma. Además, solo quedan unos metros, no te preocupes.

― Steve…

― Cuando lleguemos a tu cuarto.

Steve es tajante y realmente Natasha está cansada como para objetar más, tampoco es que esté totalmente en contra de que Steve haga este tipo de cosas – no sería la primera vez –, pero ahora hay una diferencia. _Un elefante dentro de la habitación_ [6] que no puede ignorarse solo porque sí.

Por hoy realmente dejará que Rogers se salga con la suya, el agotamiento le está ganando.

_Solo necesita dejarle claro una cosa…_

― …Говно[7]… Eres terco como una mula. Tu cabeza es más dura que una piedra, Rogers.

Steve sonríe al saberse con la victoria – por lo menos esa vez – e ignora el insulto. La socarronería en la curva de sus labios es aún más pronunciada que antes – más parecida a la que le daría un conocido genio suyo, que una expresión propia de Steve –. Rogers vuelve a caminar con paso seguro sin quitar la expresión de su cara.

― ¿Cómo podría pelearme contigo si no estoy a tu altura?

Natasha alza las cejas, incrédula. _«Así que con esas tenemos…»_

― Fingiré que no oí eso – _«Por lo menos no le falta el sentido del humor»,_ pensó Romanoff con cierto retintín. Luego volvió a acomodarse en los brazos del soldado.

Unas cuantas zancadas más y estaban frente al cuarto de la espía. Steve se detuvo frente a la plancha metálica y el escáner de reconocimiento los recorrió de pies a cabeza por unos segundos, luego la puerta se corrió a un lado automáticamente.

El interior les recibió con un cuarto tan impersonal como el del propio soldado.

Entraron en silencio, Natasha aun en brazos del Capitán. Steve avanzó en la parcial oscuridad hasta la cama de la mujer y le dejó caer suavemente sentada sobre el lecho pulcramente estirado.

Era obvio para Rogers que Natasha no había visitado su alcoba en unos cuantos días.

Repentinamente incomodo, Steve se retorció las manos y abrió la boca para luego cerrarla sin decir nada, quizás dándose cuenta por fin de la actitud prepotente que había tenido con Natasha.

La agente, viendo la situación en la que se encontraba el soldado, dejó que sufriera unos segundos más como escarmiento antes de sonreír pobremente.

― Gracias.

Steve asintió y miro a Natasha con una visible disculpa en sus claros ojos y le sonrió igualmente.

― Sí, yo… – Natasha espero con paciencia, acostumbrada a que en ocasiones Rogers tuviera episodios de inseguridad con ciertos temas. Pero lo que sea que el rubio quisiera decirle, pareció no ser lo suficientemente importante y la expresión del hombre decayó solo un poco antes de volver a ser el de siempre –. De nada. Eh…

De forma repentina y completamente inesperada, Natasha sintió a Steve acercársele y besarle la frente, tan rápido y casto que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar. En segundos Rogers volvía a mantener una distancia prudente y le sonrió suave antes de dar la vuelta hacia la puerta.

― Nos vemos en unas horas.

Natasha le vio irse ligeramente sorprendida.

 _«Seguro son las hormonas»,_ Natasha no pudo evitar reírse por su ocurrencia.

* * *

[1] Trastorno de estrés post-traumático ( **TEPT** ).

[2] **S.I.A.** : Son las siglas de Stark Industries que aparecen en las películas de Iron Man en los noticiarios (creo que también aparece en una noticia en la película de Spiderman: Fram For Home). No estoy completamente segura de que significa la “A”, tengo mis conjeturas, pero si alguien sabe y puede escribirlo en un comentario se lo agradecería.

[3] **Centro de vuelo espacial Goddard** (CVEG) o Goddard Space Flight Center ( **GSFC** ).

Es un laboratorio de investigación, también fue el primer Centro espacial de vuelo de la NASA (1959).

[4] NASA (National Aeronautics and Space Administration / Administración Nacional de la Aeronáutica y del Espacio).

[5] Organización de las Naciones Unidas ( **ONU** ).

[6] **En** inglés por ejemplo, hay una **expresión** que dice “the elephant in the room” (El **elefante en** la habitación). Esta **expresión** es utilizada para referirse a algo que es tan grande y evidente para las personas como lo sería un **elefante dentro** de una habitación.

[7] **Говно** : Típico insulto ruso. Derivado del polaco y significa “eres una mierda” o “mierda en”. El primero en este caso.


	9. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llega un nuevo inquilino al complejo con el que Steve tal vez tenga una pequeña diferencia de opiniones.  
> Una sorpresa del espacio burla la seguridad.

**El ánfora de Pandora.**

_"- Es imposible._

_\- Sólo si crees que lo es._

_-_ **Johnny Depp y Mia Wasikowska** _,_ Alicia a través del espejo _._

**Distrito Dongdaemun-gu** _**[1]**_ **, Ciudad Especial de Seúl, Corea del Sur.**

**_Mañana del 9 de mayo, catorce horas de diferencia con Nueva York [2] ._ **

Recién amanecía cuando la proyección de la sombra de una mujer subía silenciosamente las escaleras del sexto piso.

El pasillo, largo, angosto y completamente blanco, le recibió cuando los primeros rayos del sol atravesaban las ventanas de uno de los laterales del corredor.

Con una simple chamarra oscura cubriendo su cuerpo menudo de las cámaras y ojos curiosos, la mujer atravesó veloz los metros que le faltaban para llegar a su destino.

La puerta, de un gris humo con un solitario número identificando el departamento y un ojo de buey, no era lo que esperaría de una reconocida genetista, siendo sincera, pasaba bastante desapercibida.

Y quizás, a impresión de la rubia, era justamente esa la razón de la elección de la doctora, _pasar desapercibida._

En opinión de la espía, lo había logrado bastante bien. La agente se había demorado un par de días en encontrarla, y otros cuantos más en verificar si se encontraba con vida. Pero finalmente sus esfuerzos habían rendido frutos, después de un largo y dificultoso viaje, se encontraba allí, en Seúl…

Donde Ultrón se apropió del Arca para crearse un nuevo cuerpo y destruir a los Vengadores… Los inicios de Visión y del proceso en picada de la disolución del equipo.

La mujer tensa la mandíbula y detiene el torrente de pensamientos, no es por ellos por lo que se encuentra en ese pasillo con la mano alzada para tocar la puerta, a miles de kilómetros de Nueva York.

Si fueran otras las circunstancias, ni siquiera estaría allí, pero necesitan ayuda – _Steve necesita ayuda_ – y la genetista es la única aliada en la que puede confiar en esos momentos. Sabe que llegará un momento en el que no será suficiente, realmente cuando pasen los meses necesitarán un _especialista_ , pero por ahora con tener dos opiniones en el asunto – y personas mucho más capacitadas que ellos para llevar el caso a buen término – es suficiente.

Quizás hasta la doctora podría darles un aproximado del _por qué_ un _hombre_ se encuentra en ese _estado_.

Con el silencio llenándose lentamente del susurro de voces, los blancos nudillos golpean la madera con tres toques secos. El sonido crea eco en el solitario pasillo y termina tan rápido como empezó.

Las voces se enmudecen, como acalladas por la batuta omnipresente de un director de orquesta en medio de un ensayo del que no se había enterado, y la rubia observa sutilmente por sobre su hombro.

Unos segundos después, el ahogado sonido de pasos al otro lado de la puerta llega a los oídos de la mujer. Deja escapar lentamente el aire que sin darse cuenta había estado reteniendo y el alivio le llena el pecho.

Espera paciente a que el tintineo de los cerrojos al ser corridos y el suave rechinido de la puerta abriéndose llene el silencio antes de mirar a los ojos oscuros que se asoman por la delgada rendija entre la puerta abierta y el marco.

La rubia se inclina levemente con una cautelosa calma antes de hablar.

― Doctora Cho…

La puerta se abre por completo incluso antes de que termine de hablar.

No hace ningún gesto ante el rostro pasmado de la esbelta mujer ataviada con una delgada bata frente a ella, ni tampoco del tono sorprendido que responde a su neutral saludo.

― Agente Romanoff.

La doctora pestañea por un momento antes de recuperarse de la sorpresa, el estupor de la inesperada visita baña las facciones típicas coreanas y la mano libre cae lentamente junto al cuerpo petrificado. Natasha espera a que la impresión de la contraria pase a un segundo plano y que los ojos levemente rasgados se oscurezcan aún más por la comprensión. Luego el rostro de la mujer muta a la seriedad profesional que la caracteriza.

Helen Cho lanza una mirada sosegada al pasillo y a las puertas cerradas de sus vecinos antes de asentir y hacer un gesto hacia el interior.

― Pasa…

⁂

**_Nueva York, horas después._ **

**_Mayo 10, jueves._ **

Steve guarda silencio por casi un minuto, los ojos azules oscurecidos por las ojeras no pierden de vista los de Natasha mientras zapatea incesante contra el piso de su cuarto mientras se soba las muñecas hinchadas. Romanoff observa como la comprensión cruza las expresiones del soldado como un rayo y el fruncimiento profundo de las cejas rubias luego de ello.

Pero él no dice nada.

Esa calma no era la reacción que esperaba de Steve.

Natasha sabe que debió haber consultado antes con Steve sobre el tema, buscar la posibilidad de alguien capacitado que pudiera llevar su caso en lo posible. Pero entre todo lo demás, simplemente lo obvió.

Entre la dirección del equipo, de las misiones de rescate que surgían cada día y la búsqueda de nuevos héroes, simplemente hizo lo que creyó necesario y olvidó la opinión de su amigo.

No intenta excusarse.

Sabe que hizo mal, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Steve necesita ayuda, y ellos ya no pueden dársela.

Bruce también está sobrepasado, no es que el doctor ya no quiera ayudar – Natasha está segura de que meterá su nariz en el asunto, incluso navegando en la ignorancia, con tal de estar presente en un hecho científico sin precedentes –, pero realmente no es que sepa cómo llevar el seguimiento de un embarazo sin preocuparse continuamente si está haciendo algo mal o _no_ ha hecho algo que debió hacer. Y aunque Banner no ha dicho nada, Natasha sabe que está estresado, porque Steve no es de lo único que tiene que preocuparse y, pese a que es un descubrimiento que tienen a su mente científica intrigada, Romanoff no va a arriesgarse. Necesitan saber _por qué_ y encontrar a un médico capacitado.

Hasta este momento, Natasha solo ha podido pensar en la Doctora Cho como alguien confiable que mantendrá la boca cerrada, y aun así en unas semanas no será suficiente.

Natasha suspira, expulsando el aire por su nariz parece desinflarse lentamente. La energía, y la expresión estoica de cuando entró en el cuarto y mientras ponía al tanto al Capitán sobre la nueva residente del complejo, se ha diluido en un gesto casi desesperado.

Que la cuelguen si no ha hecho lo que creía correcto y mejor para su amigo, pero es que ya no sabe _qué hacer._

Y Steve… _Steve no coopera._

― Steve…

Rogers baja la mirada y estira las piernas un poco, las plantas de sus pies apuntando hacia Natasha frente a él en la cama. Pasa disimuladamente una mano por su espalda baja y suspira, casi como un quejido, antes de devolverle la mirada.

El soldado se humedece los labios resecos con una expresión indescifrable.

― ¿…Dónde está ella? – Natasha lucha contra el alivio que quieres mostrarse en sus facciones y respira profundo. Esto no es una victoria, solo un pequeño paso más cerca de ella. _«Steve solo está siendo condescendiente»,_ se recuerda. _«Hasta que no lo haga por voluntad propia, esto no va a sentirse bien»._

― En su laboratorio… Te está esperando.

Aunque Natasha espera que Rogers se levante, Steve no lo hace, sigue sentado en la cama como lo encontró hace veinte minutos, las piernas envueltas en pantalones de chándal simples y una sudadera terminan un conjunto deportivo que no es exactamente para ese objetivo.

Parece desesperado por quitarse las zapatillas.

Romanoff lo observa más detenidamente. Ella creía que Steve había dormido esa noche, ya que no le había escuchado salir del cuarto y caminar por el pasillo, pero al ver el rostro desmejorado del contrario ahora lo duda. Parecía ser que dormir era lo que menos había hecho el soldado.

Se veía… _hecho mierda._

Natasha hace una mueca, definitivamente no va a decírselo.

Steve se inclina hacia un lado mientras intenta pararse, la sudadera se curva de una forma extraña en su abdomen – no muy notorio en realidad – mientras se sostiene de la cama. Natasha pestañea ante la imagen antes de acercarse presurosa y ayudarle a levantarse. Steve se lo agradece cuando finalmente está de pie.

― ¿Es por esto por lo que te fuiste el martes? ¿Fuiste a buscarla? – Steve no parece cuestionarla, su voz apenas parece una pregunta, es más la afirmación de un hecho verbalizada.

― Sí, la he estado buscando por poco más de una semana.

Ambos se detienen frente a la puerta, Natasha desearía poder saber qué es lo que pasa por la mente de Steve, pero el soldado se ve más hermético que de costumbre. Romanoff pasa su mano por el censor de la puerta en una silenciosa invitación hacia la salida mientras la placa metálica se abre hacia un lado.

― …Debiste consultarme antes.

― Sí, también debí haberlo hecho, ¿pero haría una diferencia ahora? – ambos salen del cuarto antes de que Steve le conteste.

― Quizás.

  * **Laboratorio de Helen Cho, D+I Biológicas, Centro de los nuevos Vengadores.**



Helen observa a su alrededor, el laboratorio sigue tal cual como lo dejó la última vez, no parecen haber diferencias si no fuera por una puerta a su derecha que conecta con una habitación anexa al laboratorio del Doctor Banner – que generalmente se ocupaba como almacenamiento de dispositivos –. Esa puerta nunca fue tan notoria como ahora, cuando ella sabe que no va directamente al laboratorio del hombre, sino que a un cuarto equipado para otro tipo de ciencia.

Fue difícil creerle a la agente Romanoff sobre el caso, pero aun así se encontraba aquí. No tenía por qué dudar de la palabra de la mujer, cuando no eran tiempos de bromas con lo que había sucedido en el mundo transmitiéndose continuamente en la televisión.

Pero hasta que no lo vea será complejo de creer.

_Verlo…_

Eso es lo va a hacer justo ahora.

Aunque no lo demuestre, está nerviosa. Trabajar con los Vengadores – su mente siempre intenta corregirle que ahora ya no eran los Vengadores, pero por esta vez la ignora – es peligroso, de por si era la manera más simple de ponerte en el punto de mira de un montón de gente maliciosa; a pesar de que ya tenía suficiente con sus compañeros genetistas para toda una vida de malas intenciones, no puede evitar ayudarles. Como le sucedía con las investigaciones aportándole al doctor Banner o con lo de Ultrón, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y nunca pude negarse, aun cuando había salido tan perjudicada.

Y otra vez está aquí.

Es como un bucle, un círculo vicioso.

Si lo piensa de esa manera, tampoco es que ella pueda hacer algo en todo caso, las cosas suceden por algo y ella no puede ir en contra de ese hecho.

Con un paso mucho más seguro que cuando entró, se encamina a la puerta blanca que se pinta amenazante frente a ella y pone la clave de acceso brindada por el doctor Banner.

La habitación, tan fría y estéril como la de un hospital, no es diferente de una sala de maternidad. No sabe por qué esperaba otra cosa… Tal vez no sea exactamente eso, la verdad es que una sala de maternidad es lo que menos se esperaría en una sede de superhéroes.

Ella no es la excepción.

Sí, definitivamente es eso.

No importa si está aquí por esto, la sala la desconcierta tanto como lo haría Thor haciéndole un striptease[1], y no exactamente de la manera agradable que lo haría este último.

Realmente no sabe qué pensar.

Suspira mientras deja una carpeta con sus notas y las del doctor Banner, que muy amablemente le facilitó al no poder estar presente ese día, sobre un escritorio en una de las esquinas del cuarto. Recorre con la mirada los implementos en la sala, tan silenciosamente amenazantes como la puerta, y finalmente se resigna a preparar todo para la cita médica.

Una media hora después, la doctora Cho está sentada en el escritorio revisando sus papeles cuando tocan a la puerta. Helen se pone nerviosa de repente, pero se repone rápido y lo oculta bastante bien.

Les da permiso para entra sin ningún titubeo en la voz.

La primera que cruza la puerta es Natasha Romanoff. Parece cansada y hay un gesto de animosidad en su rostro que se profundiza por una mueca en sus labios. No le está mirando exactamente a ella, sino, a algo detrás de la rubia que se demora en salir a la vista. Finalmente, la silueta de Steve Rogers se yergue en el marco de la puerta, con un aura tan salvaje y a la vez indefensa que Cho no sabe cómo puede conseguir.

Ella tampoco había visto al Capitán tan dejado de su aspecto nunca. El porte indómito del soldado es algo opresivo, y Cho decide que mantenerse al margen por el momento es una buena opción.

Observa atenta como ambos se miran con semblantes de acero, diciéndose un montón de cosas de las que ella no se entera con sus miradas oscuras.

Realmente ella no debiera meterse en las peleas internas del equipo, pero tiene una cita médica que atender y no va a perder el tiempo por animosidades que no le incumben.

Helen carraspea, la carpeta sujeta con firmeza frente a su pecho y la espalda recta. Avanza con decisión hacia la camilla a su derecha y espera impasible.

El Capitán Rogers y la Agente Romanoff al fin dejan de enfrentarse y se giran a mirarla.

― Doctora Cho.

― Capitán Rogers, un gusto volver a verlo, a pesar de las circunstancias – Natasha saluda con un simple cabeceo que es correspondido, después de todo se habían visto solo hace unas horas.

― Si…

La genetista no sabe que pensar de esa respuesta, pero la deja pasar. Hace un gesto hacia la camilla con la mano y luego de unos segundos de indecisión, el Capitán avanza los metros que los separan y se sienta sobre la delgada colchoneta forrada con papel verde.

El rostro del rubio no expresa nada en particular más que cansancio, la antipatía inicial se ha ido de su expresión apenas se sienta.

― Bueno, ¿podría contarme cuál es su situación, Capitán Rogers? – El soldado la observa un segundo antes de desviar la mirada hacia la agente, lo que significa esa mirada es obvio – la Agente Romanoff ya me explicó, sí, no estaría aquí si no fuera por una buena razón… – _Mentira_. Cualquier oportunidad de vislumbras al Dios del Trueno desaparecido hace dos años una vez más, o un nuevo posible descubrimiento científico le habría bastado, pero el hombre frente a ella no tiene que por qué saberlo –. Pero quiero que _usted_ me lo cuente – Rogers hace una mueca.

― Parece ser que el suero, o eso es a la mejor opción que el doctor Banner pudo llegar, tuvo efectos secundarios en mi cuerpo fuera de lo esperado.

― El suero…

― Bruce me pidió que te digiera que luego le buscaras para ponerte al tanto. Ha estado haciendo pruebas en las que quiere tu opinión – Natasha dice detrás de ella en un murmullo que se escucha demasiado fuerte. Asiente no muy segura.

― Está bien. Siga por favor, Capitán. – Steve duda frete a ella, parece no saber cómo seguir exactamente.

― Yo… hemos… me hicieron unas pruebas y aseguran que estoy… _que yo_ – Steve suspira sin disimulo, parece que algo le duele o sencillamente no sabe cómo continuar. Helen no lo apresura, no cree que actuaría muy diferente si estuviera en su lugar –. _Ellos_ creen que tengo casi cuatro meses de _gestación_.

A la doctora no se le escapa que el hombre gesticula las últimas palabras con demasiada incredulidad.

 _«Así que él, a pesar de las pruebas que según Natasha le hicieron, aun no puede creérselo. Bueno, no lo culpo»,_ piensa ella. _«Pero si es verdad, no puede seguir en negación»._

― Interesante… ¿y que los hizo llegar a esa tan curiosa conclusión?

― Me han hecho ecografías, pruebas de sangre, análisis hormonales… el doctor Banner a estado documentando desde hace tres semanas todos mis… _cambios_.

― Sí, los tengo. Son bastante… _desconcertantes_ – en realidad, no los había leído todos, solo las teorías, había preferido leer la ficha médica teniendo al implicado presente.

La doctora agita suavemente la carpeta en su mano para enfatizarlo. Los tres no dicen nada por unos instantes y ella observa detenidamente a su paciente.

Se ve claramente incómodo. Se remueve en la camilla y se retuerce los dedos con nerviosismo. Abre la boca como un pez fuera del agua una y otra vez, pero no dice nada. Helen no ignora que el Capitán se ve bastante… demacrado. Y aun así no deja de verse imponente.

Helen juraría que la impresión es aún más fuerte que la primera vez que lo conoció.

Rogers vuelve a removerse ante la aguda mirada de la doctora y escarba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

― Yo… – Rogers sostiene en su mano un papel muy doblado, lo estira ante los interrogantes ojos de la coreana y se lo alcanza –. Es…

Ante la doctora Cho se encuentra una ecografía sostenida por la mano algo inestable del soldado. La carpeta que cargaba tenía bastantes papeles, todos aportados por el doctor Banner, pero no había ninguna ecografía de las que el Capitán había afirmado le habían hecho. Esa era la primera que veía, y supuso que era también la primera que le habían hecho.

Atrás suyo escuchó un ruidillo extraño de la agente que ignoró con bastante facilidad.

Acercó su mano y sostuvo la imagen ante los ojos recelosos del hombre. Observó detenidamente la foto, que mostraba un feto sin ningún problema aparente y bien desarrollado, algo más pequeño de lo que se esperaría de un feto de casi cuatro meses, por lo que debía ser un ultrasonido de hace unas semanas atrás. La doctora Cho frunció las cejas mientras le devolvía la imagen al hombre y observaba como este volvía a doblarla con cuidado y la guardaba en su bolsillo una vez más.

 _«Y aunque lo niega con todas las fuerzas de su mirada, tiene la ecografía en su bolsillo»,_ no pudo evitar cavilar la genetista, con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados _. «Demasiado doblada y manoseada como para que no haya sido vista más veces de las que admitirá»._

La mujer se guardó el pensamiento para sí, no conocía demasiado al hombre como para intuir que es lo que haría exactamente si lo exteriorizaba.

― Muy bien, comencemos mejor. Voy a confirmar la ficha que me dio el doctor Banner, ¿está bien? – Steve solo asintió.

Helen le dio una última mirada antes de abrir la carpeta.

― Okey – leyó lentamente el título de la primera hoja, que de antemano se había asegurado de que fuera la ficha que necesitaría primero, y pronunció en voz alta –. Gestante: Steve Rogers… edad: 34 años – ignora deliberadamente el físico/natural que decía a continuación y el noventainueve entre paréntesis –. Altura: seis pies con dos pulgadas; peso promedio: doscientas veinte libras, peso actual: doscientas veinticinco… aumento de cinco libras en la semana trece…; crecimiento de la cintura: dos pulgadas – sigue de largo algunos datos no tan relevantes y se detiene en los porcentajes –. Niveles anormales de progesterona y estrógenos, presencia de hCG[2] y hPL[3] en la sangre… Bueno, eso sí es extraño en un hombre – a menos que tome suplementos hormonales o tenga algún tumor del que no le hayan comentado (dudoso, o no estarían tan _tranquilos_ ), esas no debieran estar allí. Lee en silencio un estudio detallado de comportamientos hormonales realmente anormal para un hombre, pero no extraño para una mujer embarazada (quizás un poco bajos para ese caso, pero igual siguen siendo relativamente normales para una mujer en gestación); sin darse cuenta, se ve sumida en su análisis del documento frente a ella, interiormente fascinada por lo que se ve más real con cada palabra. Cuando termina, la emoción le llena y tiembla en sus manos.

_Realmente fascinante._

Parpadea cuando se da cuenta de lo descortés que está siendo al ignorar a las otras dos personas en la sala y aparta su mirada de los papeles con bastante renuencia.

― Bueno, son bastantes esclarecedores – Si esos exámenes fueran de una mujer, cualquier médico con dos dedos de frente le habría asegurado un embarazo sin margen de error. Aquí la cuestión es que no eran de ninguna mujer, sino, del _Capitán Rogers._ Ahora entiende por qué le han llamado, están desesperados, es una situación sin precedentes –. Está bien, señor Rogers, le voy a ser honesta.

El Capitán hace una mueca, como sí que ella fuera honesta es lo que menos quiere.

― ¿Cuántas veces han repetido los exámenes?

Es Natasha quien contesta mientras avanza para ponerse a un lado de la camilla. No lo suficientemente cerca como para imponer su presencia, pero tampoco lo suficientemente lejos como para ser ignorada.

― Si se cuentan los de la semana pasada y la anterior a esa, ya van cinco.

― Pues, no se puede ignorar lo obvio, por muy inverosímil que parezca – vuelve a leer la fecha del examen y cuenta silenciosamente en su cabeza –. Usted tiene catorce semanas de gestación, Capitán Rogers. Y si fuera tan amable de quitarse la sudadera y subirse a la pesa, se lo agradecería.

Rogers cierra los ojos, como si su última esperanza se hubiera evaporado.

⁂

  * **Planeta C-53.**



**_Día 15._ **

Pasaban de las ocho de la tarde y los que se encontraban en el Centro se habían reunido en la oficina central. La gran habitación que había sido catalogada silenciosa y de forma unánime como el centro de mando, se encontraba iluminada escasamente con los hologramas proyectados sobre la mesa principal, las habitaciones anexas sin ocupar bañadas en penumbras.

Los datos censales proporcionados por la ONU y varias ONG[4] habían sido enviados esa mañana por el Gobierno y se proyectaban en el globo terráqueo holográfico frente a Steve y Natasha. Las cantidades de desintegrados catalogados por países no habían dejado de subir durante todo el día, los valores modificándose continuamente según los datos reunidos que se actualizaban en tiempo real.

El total de desaparecidos a nivel global había superado los tres mil millones y seguía aumentando.

Steve observa horrorizado, su ceño fruncido y su cuerpo completamente en tensión apoyado en el respaldo de una silla… las consecuencias de la derrota nunca se habían visto tan reales como en aquel momento.

Natasha a su lado está igual o peor que él, no había dicho nada en los diez minutos que llevaban viendo las cifras solo subir y subir. Rogers había percibido el brillo acuoso en sus ojos resaltados por la luz azul que golpeaba contra el rostro pálido, las facciones atractivas de la espía desencajadas por el horror que ya no ocultaba.

Steve hacia su mayor intento de controlarse, pero el crujido de la silla bajo la fuerza de sus manos le evidenció que no estaba haciendo un gran trabajo en eso.

Tensó la mandíbula antes de expresar aquello que había ocupado su mente por bastante tiempo al observar las imágenes frente a sus ojos.

― …Esto es una pesadilla.

Rogers no esperaba una contestación, su voz grave y no más alta que un susurro denotando lo afectado que se encontraba. Unos segundos después, y de la misma íntima manera, Natasha le afirmó con una voz plana que no terminaba de encajar con el agitado movimiento de su pecho y garganta a cada exhalación.

― He tenido mejores pesadillas.

Ni el ahogado sonido de los pasos de alguno de sus compañeros acercarse pudo sacarlos de su ensimismamiento, ambos con la mirada perdida en los números que crecían en cantidades cada vez más exorbitantes. Luego los pasos se detuvieron y Steve se giró en automático ante el ecuánime llamado.

Rhodes se encontraba en el marco de la puerta con una expresión desconcertada y señalando a sus espaldas, a la habitación donde se encontraba Bruce monitoreando el beeper[5]que habían encontrado junto a la camioneta abandonada de Fury hace poco menos de dos semanas.

― Esa cosa ya… terminó de hacer… lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

Steve giró el rostro para ver a Natasha, ella suspiró mientras observaba a Rhodes y luego le devolvió la mirada. Ambos vieron las dudas en los ojos del contrario, el pesar y la ira que se combinaba con el miedo que les asaltaban a cada descubrimiento que solo parecían traer malas noticias. Se sostuvieron la mirada dándose el apoyo mutuo para aceptar todo lo que les viniera encima.

No importaba cuantas veces se había peleado desde la batalla, el contrario siempre parecía ser el sostén que necesitaban. _El apoyo mutuo ante el vacío de alguien más._

Steve fue el primero en alejarse y seguir a James a la sala contigua. Natasha vislumbró la ya no tan sutil curva en su bajo vientre que sobresalía en la ridículamente ajustada camiseta que portaba – una que ella le había regalado –. No era muy obvio si no sabías qué buscar, pero considerando que Steve desde que lo conoció había ostentado un cuerpo despampanante sin ninguna redondez no deseada, para los ojos agudos de Romanoff era como el cráter del Meteorito Barringer en Arizona.

_Imposible de ignorar._

Apretó la mandíbula y dio un último vistazo al holograma antes de seguirles.

Rhodes encabezó la marcha y entraron uno al lado del otro a la sala donde Bruce les daba la espalda analizando un monitor con la señal del trasmisor. El beeper se encontraba confinado en una capsula conectado a múltiples baterías, sostenido por una brazo robótico y completamente _apagado_ , el extraño dibujo en la pantalla y las luces inferiores en negro.

― ¿Qué tenemos?

James escuchó a Natasha preguntar. Mientras se posicionaban frente al vidrio que los separaba del trasmisor y Bruce se daba vuelta observando igualmente el aparato, el coronel cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho y esperó a que el doctor los pusiera al tanto de la situación.

― …La señal que estaba enviando, se rompió…

― Creí que habíamos modificado la batería.

― Lo hicimos – afirmó James al Capitán, sus gestos mostrando lo desconcertado que se encontraba al igual que los demás –. Todavía está conectado. Simplemente se detuvo.

Steve suspiró y observó los múltiples cables y aparatos conectados en las paredes de la cápsula. Todo seguía tal cual se había dejado días atrás.

― Reinícialo. Envía la señal otra vez – Steve no comprendía qué podía haber pasado, pero sabía que, si Fury había hecho funcionar esa cosa, era por algo. Con tan pocas opciones, Rogers solo deseaba que el antiguo director de S.H.I.E.L.D. les mostrara su último as bajo la manga.

Bruce a un lado de Natasha se removió y replicó ansioso. Cierta molestia podía verse en su rostro al observar el trasmisor.

― No sabemos ni siquiera _qué es._

― Fury sabía – la voz de Natasha tenía un tono duro, y ni siquiera volteó a ver a Bruce cuando le contradijo –. _Hazlo_ , por favor.

El Capitán Rogers vio en silencio a la Viuda Negra mientras esta se giraba y les taladraba con sus duros ojos y su ceño fruncido. La mueca cuando algo no le gustaba presente en sus labios.

― Avísame en cuanto encuentres una señal.

Natasha vio directamente a Rhodey al decirlo, aunque era Bruce quien estaba al pendiente del beeper. La postura y el tono de Romanoff eran la de alguien que da las órdenes, Steve entendió – luego de observar las acciones de la agente en los últimos días – que ella había tomado la difícil decisión de dirigirlos, y Rogers pensó que probablemente ella era la única con la suficiente experiencia y entereza para tomar el mando en ese momento.

― …Quiero saber _quién_ está del otro lado.

Luego se dio la vuelta con rapidez y se detuvo de improviso.

Steve frunció el ceño extrañado. Se giró siguiendo la mirada de la espía y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a una mujer con el mismo símbolo en su pecho que el que se había mostrado en el trasmisor.

_Ni siquiera la había escuchado entrar._

Vio a la extraña mujer vestida con un traje de batalla observar a Natasha notoriamente angustiada. Unos ojos oscurecidos y cansados devolviéndoles la mirada.

Cuando habló, la sorpresa fue mayor.

_―_ _¿Dónde está Fury?_

* * *

[1] Un striptease, estriptis o estriptís (del inglés strip —desnudar— y tease —tentar—, baile sensual) es un espectáculo, generalmente un baile, en que la persona ejecutante se va quitando la ropa sensualmente ante los espectadores.

[2] **Hormona gonadotropina coriónica humana (hCG** ): Esta hormona solo se produce durante el embarazo, casi exclusivamente en la placenta. Los niveles de hormona HCG que se encuentran en la sangre y orina de la madre aumentan considerablemente durante el primer trimestre y pueden contribuir a provocar náuseas y vómitos, generalmente asociados con el embarazo.

[3] **Lactógeno de la placenta humana (hPL):** Esta hormona, producida por la placenta, ayuda en el proceso de nutrición del feto y cumple una función en la estimulación de las glándulas mamarias como anticipación a la lactancia.

[4] Organización no Gubernamental ( **ONG** ).

[5] Mensáfono, dispositivo de radiobúsqueda o radiomensajería, localizador, buscapersonas, busca, **beeper** o **pager**. Es un dispositivo de telecomunicaciones que recibe mensajes cortos.


	10. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienza el reclutamiento. Tony es una caja de sorpresas... Uhg, quizás es muchas cajas

** Pidiéndoles deseos a las estrellas fugases ... **

_"- Necesitaba un soldado. Tú deseabas un padre"._

_"- Bueno supongo que ambos nos decepcionamos"._

_―Stick y Matt Murdock, serie "Daredevil"._

**_Barrio de Hell's Kitchen [1] , Manhattan, Nueva York_ ** **.**

**_Día 15, 10 de mayo._ **

Pepper camina sintiendo la imponente presencia de Thor a su lado. Los pasos pesados del hombre resuenan contra el pavimento seco y los pocos postes de luz que no están rotos apenas alumbran la calle que se oscurece rápidamente con la llegada de la noche.

Ella se estremece imperceptiblemente cuando las risotadas profundas desde un bar cercano llegan a sus oídos, el dios se apega a su costado y Potts se lo agradece en silencio.

Hell’s Kitchen no tiene una reputación muy agradable, gracias a Tony y su dirección en la empresa, ella se ha podido enterar de cosas mucho más oscuras de lo que transmiten en las noticias. No solo su popularidad de barrio peligroso la pone nerviosa, está bien informada del escándalo de Unión Aliada en el 2015 y las muchas cadenas de corrupción que se han desatado bajo la mesa desde entonces.

Además, _Hell’s Kitchen_ parece ser el lugar favorito de residencia de las mafias en Nueva York.

Siendo la CEO de una de las empresas más prestigiosas en la Gran Manzana, no se siente especialmente segura. De hecho, se siente en la mira y _asechada_. Si no fuera porque está allí buscando a un vigilante – que ni siquiera saben si estaba _vivo_ incluso antes del chasquido según las notas de Tony –, con un _dios_ y la seguridad de que cualquier pandilla a gran escala está más preocupada de los problemas internos después de la desaparición repentina de trillones de personas, ni siquiera habría pensado en poner un solo pie entre la calle 42nd y la 34th.

Pero un favor es un favor, va a cobrárselas a Rhodey por esto después.

No era la primera misión que le encomendaban después de todo. Pepper aún tiembla al recordar la devastadora escena que los recibió en el ático del edifico Baxter, el lugar de residencia de un pequeño grupo familiar con poderes que se hacían llamar los Cuatro Fantásticos.

Según lo que se podía ver de los recortes viejos, llevaban varios años inactivos en cuanto a actos heroicos se trataba.

La investigación luego de encontrar los archivos del grupo entre las cosas de Tony fue bastante acertada pero escasa, las fotos no les hacían justicia. Susan Storm de Richards definitivamente es mucho más impactante en persona, con su cabello rubio cenizo como una aureola alrededor de su cabeza y los claros ojos de mirada fiera y penetrante. Las imágenes de internet se veían insulsas en comparación. Por el contrario, quien había sido Ben Grimm era sin lugar a duda mucho más impresionante en persona, la roca que ahora conformaba su cuerpo humanoide deformaba cualquier cualidad que podría recordar al hombre.

Y sí, fue una primera impresión bastante chocante…, hasta que pudo dar cuenta de su alrededor y observar los detalles. Potts pudo ver por fin los dos trozos de tela colorida aferradas en los puños de la Mujer invisible, como lo que parecían ser unas camisetas de niños tapaban el pecho de la mujer como un escudo y los ojos enrojecidos de Storm miraban hacia la nada. Su compañero Ben, quien les había permitido subir, acariciaba la espalda de la menuda mujer como si ella fuera una copa de cristal, el cuerpo pedregoso aparentando tensión o fricción – Pepper no estaba segura en realidad, era difícil de discernir con la apariencia del hombre –.

_No había nadie más en el piso._

En el momento se arrepintió que no hayan investigado más antes de precipitarse a buscarlos. Se supone que eran cuatro, el propio nombre lo decía y todos los periódicos donde aparecieron se coordinaban en eso. Además, se sumaban dos niños pequeños, de no más de diez años, hijos del Doctor Richards y su esposa, Susan.

Pero no había rastro de Reed Richards, de Jhonny Storm o de Franklin y Valerie Richards. Solo eran Ben y Susan, en ese enorme departamento plagado de fotografías.

Pepper se sintió en ese instante como el peor de los presagios.

Potts suelta un suspiro y una nube de vaho se forma frente a su rostro. Hace un frío de los mil demonios.

Mete las manos dentro del bolsillo delantero de su sudadera alejando el recuerdo, y el frío de la pequeña caja metálica contra sus dedos le da seguridad. Aferra el objeto en sus manos y se limita a seguir caminando, su mente pensando en las distintas repercusiones si su misión resulta en una pérdida de tiempo.

Thor a su lado suelta un ruido parecido a un gruñido y la gran mano sobre su hombro la detiene a mitad de la acera.

Gira el cuello con la interrogante muda en su rostro. Thor la observa un segundo antes de devolver su mirada por unos instantes a un punto arriba de sus cabezas al otro lado de la calle.

― Arriba… – el rubio hace un sutil movimiento con su cabeza a su derecha y luego se gira frente a ella y escarba en sus bolsillos. Pepper lo observa extrañada, Thor no llevaba nada en sus bolsillos –. Nos ha estado siguiendo desde hace diez minutos.

Pepper hace un suave sonido en entendimiento y toma el brazo de Thor con una de sus manos.

Tienen que ser discretos.

Enganchados, siguen su camino hasta el final de la cuadra.

La mujer repasa en su cabeza la poca información que había sobre el vigilante de Hell’s Kitchen en los archivos…

Daredevil le habían apodado los medios, _el diablo de la cocina del infierno_. Era un nombre un poco extravagante para su gusto – aunque siendo sincera, la mayoría de los héroes tienen nombres bastantes caprichosos, y en general, para atraer a la gente… Sin embargo, _el Diablo_ debía ejercer el efecto contrario –.

Hombre, estatura promedio – según testigos oculares –, arma: ¿un bastón?, modo de lucha mixto… Luego de esas anotaciones iniciales, Tony había divagado con su letra desprolija en todo un párrafo sobre posibles poderes. No era muy claro, pero se podía concluir que el sujeto había sido entrenado y que tenía _algo_ relacionado con los sentidos – Stark había recalcado la vista con un gran círculo de tinta roja y muchos símbolos de interrogación, pero no decía casi nada más que eso y algo de una máscara –. Sentido de la moral muy marcado…

No había mucho más en la carpeta. Algunas impresiones de diarios locales, unas cuantas fotos borrosas y un dibujo muy abstracto de lo que parecían ser dos “ **D** ” sobrepuestas.

_Al sujeto parecía justarle el rojo tanto como a Tony…_

No era una información muy detallada, pero posiblemente lo suficiente para reconocerlo. Sumado a eso, la constante interrogante de si el sujeto había sobrevivido luego de que un edifico le cayera encima – la explosión de Midland Circle según el informe – seguía importunándola.

Quizás debieron empezar con algún otro, alguno de los cinco individuos que se habían aliado con Daredevil en el mismo suceso que precedió su desaparición…

Quizás no debieron haber hecho caso al especial énfasis que Stark había dado en el vigilante de rojo… Casi como si creyera que el _Diablo_ fuera el puente de conexión entre esa agrupación de héroes.

_Ojo del huracán._

Eso es lo que se destacaba con marcador amarillo en la primera hoja de la carpeta, lo que sea que eso significara exactamente para Tony.

Al llegar a la esquina, suspiró y se arrimó aún más al cuerpo de Thor. Mientras cruzaban la calle hacia los edificios de su derecha y con el rostro casi enterrado en el brazo del dios, susurró.

― ¿Aún nos sigue? – sintió el roce de la capucha que ocultaba parcialmente el rostro del contrario contra su propio gorro cuando este se inclinó contra ella.

― Se detuvo – farfulló ronco sobre su cabeza. Ella frunció el ceño suavemente y observó a ambos extremos de la calle con discreción –, el edificio frente a nosotros… Parece que nos espera.

Thor caminó los últimos pasos que los separaban de la acera y se detuvo frente al edificio indicado con Pepper aún colgada de su brazo. Potts soltó un poco su agarre contra la extremidad de su compañero he hizo una mueca desconfiada. Podía ser una trampa, al sujeto ya lo habían suplantado una vez, ¿quién les aseguraba a ellos de que fuera la persona correcta?

Intranquila, zapateó débilmente contra el pavimento y le expuso sus dudas al dios.

― No lo sabremos nunca a menos de que subamos y nos reunamos con él...

El hombre, demasiado macizo y grande como para pasar desapercibido, la vio seriamente con una mirada oscurecida…

Thor se veía muy diferente de como se lo habían descrito – salvaje, atractivo, poderoso, imponente, carismático (como un sujeto con cuatro botellas de tequila en el estómago, según Stark), _shakesperiano_ … Jamás un calificativo de _peligroso_ tan absoluto como se le había venido a la mente en ese momento –.

Hizo un mohín con sus labios indecisa y observó una vez más a su alrededor.

Volviendo a tomar el fuerte antebrazo con su mano, se decidió.

― Muy bien, vamos.

Caminaron con una marcha tranquila hasta la callejuela a un costado del edificio y subieron con paso resuelto por la precaria escalera de incendios pegada al muro. Thor iba adelante, su ancha espalda ocultándole el acenso y el metal rechinando bajo su peso.

Al llegar a la azotea, el dios le ayudó a salir de la escalera y se posicionó a su costado protectoramente. Pepper se tensó con el movimiento y la sensación de ser observada. Analizó la terraza que, a excepción de ellos dos, parecía vacía. Sintió a su lado el cuerpo erguido en toda su extensión de su compañero en una obvia muestra de poderío y amenaza.

Pepper sabía que el vigilante estaba allí, oculto en la oscuridad…

Luego de unos minutos, como una sombra, una repentina claridad en el negro profundo. Con un movimiento ágil y calculado, un cuerpo salió de detrás de la caseta de acceso interior a la azotea; su contorno, con destellos rojos de miembros moviéndose a contraluz, dibujándose entre la ropa colgada que se mecía en un improvisado tendedor.

Se sobresaltó ante el movimiento inesperado, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo ante el temor repentino y observó asombrada como poco a poco la silueta del hombre se perfilaba en la noche…

_Quizás el seudónimo de Diablo no era solo un eufemismo._

⁂

  * **Centro de los nuevos Vengadores, Nueva York.**



Natasha observó las expresiones de la mujer mientras Banner, Rhodey y Steve la ponían al tanto de lo que había sucedido, luego de que les aclarara quién era y de qué conocía a Fury.

Capitana Marvel se hacía llamar. Protectora del espacio e hibrida humano-kree – _una Fuerza Estelar alienígena._ Otra más, parecía que no solo a los compañeros de Rocket les daban achaques de héroes –.

Según la Capitana[1], el transmisor modificado que le había entregado a Fury solo era para casos de emergencia.

Así que allí estaba, preguntando por Fury.

Es extraño pensar que el antiguo director de S.H.I.E.L.D. había tenido contacto con alienígenas y héroes incluso antes de la invasión Chitauri en el 2012, pero quizás solo era cosa suya, después de todo, Fury no había parecido muy sorprendido en aquella ocasión cuando todos no podían estar más conmocionados – aunque tampoco Nick Fury era un claro ejemplo de _expresividad_ –.

Carol Danvers no dijo demasiado de sí misma, tampoco dejó que le interrogaran y los tres hombres parecían demasiado aturdidos – Natasha también se sentía bastante desconcertada con la aparición de la mujer – como para reparar en esos detalles.

Lo único que dejó en claro la Capitana, fue que había estado siguiéndole la pista a Thanos por un tiempo luego de que descubriera la destrucción que había dejado regada por el espacio, para poder hacerle frente.

Natasha no pudo evitar pensar con cierta ironía – y algo de culpa que no admitiría, porque es claro que el espacio es _muchísimo más territorio_ que la tierra – que había llegado un poco tarde.

Romanoff vio el rostro de Danvers endurecerse con cada frase y los angostos hombros tensarse. La postura de Carol fue rigidizándose mientras escuchaba atenta y en silencio el resumen de los hechos acaecidos en el último mes en la Tierra, su entrecejo frunciéndose y deformando las facciones del rostro joven.

Natasha no perdió detalle de la situación, mas no participó y se quedó en uno de los extremos de la sala atenta a los hologramas sobre la mesa.

Luego de unos cuarenta minutos en que el murmullo de la conversación no cesó en ningún momento, la rubia extraterrestre vio a cada uno de los presentes en la sala con una mirada aguda y asintió con la cabeza, parecía haber tomado una decisión que no verbalizó. Con un agradecimiento por la información la mujer se encaminó a la puerta.

En el momento, los cuatro en la sala se giraron hacia Danvers con rostros desconcertados y con claras intenciones de detenerla, aunque solo fue Steve – con sus claros ojos confundidos y hombros hundidos – quien se atrevió a preguntar.

― ¿A dónde vas?

La rubia Capitana se detuvo con la pregunta y giró el cuello para verlos de frente, su mirada decidida y una mueca que pretendía ser tranquilizadora en los labios. Cuando habló, lo hizo con un tono menos duro que el que había tenido durante la interacción anterior.

― …Está claro que aún hay mucho trabajo que hacer… Y necesito información.

Romanoff la vio enderezarse y encaminarse de nuevo a la salida sin que nadie hiciera nada. Natasha se removió incomoda cuando una idea que le había estado rondando por la mente durante toda la conversación volvió a hostigarle con fuerza. Unos metros más allá, Danvers volvió a detenerse en el umbral de la puerta y suspiró.

― …En el espacio no hay vengadores.

Rhodey observó a la extraña mujer alejarse viéndose incapaz de hacer algo para retenerla. La llegada de quien parecía ser la ayuda que Nick Fury planeaba solo le había generado más dudas de las que ya rondaban por su mente antes de conocerla.

¿Cómo es que nunca habían tenido contacto con estos seres que actuaban en el espacio? _¿Supieron ellos si quiera de los dos intentos de invasión alienígena que había tenido la Tierra en la última década…? ¿Les habrían ayudado de ser así? ¿Por qué el director Fury nunca les dijo nada de ellos? ¿Qué podía hacer esa mujer que se hacía llamar Capitana Marvel? ¿A dónde iba? ¿Les ayudaría…?_

El inútil intento de Rhodey por acercarse quedó frustrado cuando la rubia, luego de decir unas últimas palabras, salió definitivamente de la habitación y se perdió por el pasillo, los ojos de James siguiendo su camino a través de las paredes de vidrio de la sala.

Luego de eso, el ambiente se llenó de un pesado silencio. Rhodey se llevó una mano a la cara y se restregó los ojos haciendo una mueca con los labios que mostró lo desconcertado que se encontraba.

A su lado, Banner carraspeó y se removió incómodo, con el rostro aún girado en la dirección en la que se había ido la mujer y los anteojos resbalándose por el puente de su nariz. Con un gesto mecánico se los acomodó y se encorvó, restregando sus manos en sus pantalones.

― Bueno…

Cualquiera que sea lo que el doctor iba a decir, fue cortado por la interrupción de la espía, quien se movió velozmente hacia la puerta, deteniéndose unos instantes en el marco de esta.

― Enseguida vuelvo, sigan en lo que estábamos haciendo…

Después se giró y siguió el mismo camino de la otra mujer con pasos rápidos.

Los tres hombres la siguieron con la mirada hasta que ella también se perdió de vista. James alzó una ceja extrañado por las acciones de la Viuda Negra y se preguntó qué es lo que ella pensaba hacer.

― ¿Pero qué mier…?

La sola mala mirada que le mandó Steve fue suficiente para que reformulara su pregunta.

_―_ _¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer?_

Steve enarcó las cejas e hizo un muy leve encogimiento de hombros.

― Ni idea, pero confío en ella – después solo se giró a la pequeña cocina en el rincón y abrió el refrigerador.

La mitad del gran cuerpo del soldado se perdió detrás de la puerta gris mientras el ruido de cristales chocando entre sí y paquetes siendo abiertos inundó la sala. Rhodes está seguro de que le escucha murmurar « _mantequilla de maní… ¿Dónde están los pepinillos?»,_ luego desconecta completamente de la desagradable imagen mental de un plato de pepinillos con mantequilla de maní. James sabía que Steve no diría nada más.

Después de todo, parecía demasiado ocupado vaciando el refrigerador.

James entonces se giró hacia Bruce. El doctor seguía con los ojos fijos en el pasillo y parecía estar pensando algo. James tocó el hombro ajeno para llamar su atención, y Bruce volteó el rostro para mirarle.

La respuesta del doctor no le aclaró ni una mierda.

― …Quizás lo que ninguno se atrevió a pedirle a una desconocida.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de F.R.I.D.A.Y., Natasha trotó por los solitarios pasillos siguiendo a Danvers. Pronto se dio cuenta que la mujer iba hacia la salida y se preguntó cómo es que la rubia había sabido el camino hasta la sala de mando, esquivando la seguridad y logrando que la I.A. no diera aviso de su presencia. Se resignó a que esa sería una pregunta que se quedaría sin respuesta.

Se apresuró al llegar a la salida, rogando silenciosamente para que no fuera tarde y aún encontrara a la mujer afuera.

Cruzando el vestíbulo y la puerta de entrada, logró visualizar a la mujer a unos cuantos metros, con el cuerpo, cubierto por el traje de batalla, iluminándose rápidamente. Cuando la mujer comenzó a flotar, reaccionó agitada.

― ¡Eh, Capitana! ¡Capitana!

Romanoff se acercó corriendo hacia la mujer mientras esta, al escucharla, descendió a tierra volviendo a la normalidad.

Carol vio a Natasha con curiosidad, reconociéndola de inmediato como la mujer que fue la primera en verla y que no se integró al informe que le dieron los demás. Cuando Romanoff le dio alcance, se detuvo a poco más de metro y medio de la contraria.

― Capitana…

Carol hizo un mohín al escucharla. Cambiando su peso de una pierna a la otra, hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

― Danvers está bien.

Natasha frunció los labios y se detuvo un momento, pensando si la rubia se negaría a su pedido. Esperaba que no, era su última esperanza _real_.

Tragó saliva y se aseguró de que su postura demostrara la seriedad del asunto.

En respuesta, la Capitana cuadró los hombros y entrecerró los párpados.

― Danvers… – acercándose un poco más, Natasha clavó su mirada en los oscuros ojos de la otra –. Sé que no nos debes nada…, pero necesito que me hagas un favor…

Ladeando su rostro, Carol Danvers frunció las cejas por el extraño pedido, aun así, escuchó atentamente a la Viuda Negra…

Cuando la espía terminó, asintió con lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa en sus labios y se elevó en el aire, con su cabello flotando alrededor de su cabeza y con sus ojos brillando amarillos.

Con un último gesto, tomó vuelo y se alejó del edificio, con su estela dorada perdiéndose en el cielo estrellado.

Natasha rogó que la mujer pudiera cumplir…

⁂

  * **_Laboratorio de Tony Stark._**



**_Dos días después._ **

― Juro que cuando Tony vuelva, voy a matarlo. ¿Por qué no puede ser más ordenado?

Pepper ríe suave luego de la exclamación de Rhodey.

_Nunca nadie menciona la posibilidad de que Tony no vuelva._

Es un tema que se ha omitido como un tabú en el complejo, pero Pepper prefiere tener esperanzas y creer que regresará, que está perdido en algún lugar del espacio, pero _vivo_.

_Sin embargo…_

Es verdad, el taller es un indiscutible _desastre_. Además del desorden habitual de proyectos sobre los mesones, y la acumulación de piezas, herramientas, prototipos y automóviles en el fondo del recinto – y restos de comida que entre Steve y Pepper se han encargado diligentemente de tirar a la basura luego de la ausencia del filántropo –, hay montones y montones de cajas con archivos en armarios ocultos en las paredes que parecen no terminar jamás.

Y ahora que Rhodey mandó a Steve a descansar – aun no entiende del todo cual es la razón de la actitud de todos con Rogers –, ver las pilas de carpetas sobre las cajas, _y las que les esperan,_ es una vista completamente lamentable para dos pares de manos.

Aún más lamentable para ella, cuando Rhodes se vaya en unas horas por una misión al otro lado del mundo.

Cualquier persona lógica que conociera la fama de Stark como futurista, pensaría que el hombre guardaría sus registros de forma virtual. Pepper, conociéndolo, sabía que eso no era del todo cierto. Hay muchas maneras de burlar un sistema informático, y uno nunca sabe con quién se puede enfrentar en esta época de hackers y _supervillanos dementes_. Potts sabía que Tony guardaba algunos tipos específicos de información de forma física, por temor a que por una equivocación esa información cayera en manos equivocadas – A esos se les suman archivos viejos de su padre guardados durante años –.

Un hecho que había profundizado ese hábito era lo que había sucedido con Ultrón.

Pero Potts no sabía que la paranoia de Tony había llegado a tal extremo.

Es decir, había cientos, _miles_ de carpetas guardadas en armarios codificados y en cajas clasificadas con un sistema inentendible.

Y dentro de muchas de esas cajas también había dispositivos USB, realmente avanzados y resguardados para ser unos _simples_ pendrive. No envidia el trabajo de Natasha de hackearlos.

Porque enserio, ¡¿qué mierda significa “ **Indio de Madera** ”?!

El suspiro de Pepper es seguido por uno de James unos metros más allá. La mujer descarta la caja, con documentos que podrían ser de finales del año 2012. Ni siquiera miró detalladamente, solo ojeó con rapidez las etiquetas de cada carpeta, tratando de evitar recordar su propia experiencia con Aldrian Killian y cualquier cosa extra que Tony podría haber investigado sobre el proyecto del hombre.

El contenedor va a parar junto a otros antiguos que ha encontrado entremezclados con otro tipo de documentos más nuevos, sobre todo con proyectos que Tony nunca mostró en la compañía por diversos motivos, algunos que ni siquiera ella conocía.

Algunos títulos garabateados con rapidez como: “ **Yinsen** ”, “ **Mark II** ”, “ **Cheeseburguer** ”, “ **Vanko** ”, “ **Eso fue fácil** ”, se acumulan con una cantidad notable de cajas con documentos demasiado viejos para considerarlos en su búsqueda.

“ **El Mecánico** ”, “ **Ringo** ”, “ **Fiesta casera** …”

Las últimas dos estanterías tienen una variedad de archiveros con sucesos del año que Tony se unió a la iniciativa Vengadores, extrañamente aún no encuentra algo que tenga información sobre la iniciativa como tal. Potts cree que ese podría ser un buen inicio. Un fichero con información de los primeros héroes con los que Tony comenzó a trabajar. Solo tiene que encontrarlo…

Pepper se masajea las sienes intentando mitigar el dolor. Llevan varios días tratando de hallar información sobre la dichosa lista, pero no han tenido demasiados resultados. En los últimos días el taller de Tony se ha convertido en la principal fuente de información, cuando los diferentes lugares que han protagonizado su búsqueda en las últimas semanas han sido insatisfactorios.

Aunque registran en grupos desde distintos extremos de los armarios, las cajas están demasiado desordenadas y amontonadas para siquiera seguir un orden _… Por lo menos para ellos._

Es probable que Stark sepa que hay en cada una de ellas.

La pelirroja[2] se levanta con algo de dificultad del suelo. Sus rodillas protestan y se frota discretamente la baja espalda. Tantas horas en cuclillas no le hacen bien.

Con ayuda de F.R.I.D.A.Y. – quien les ha dado una muy buena asistencia, porque no cree que ninguno de ellos tenga la cabeza para pesar en un código numérico inventado por Tony –, abre la siguiente puerta y escanea los títulos de las diez cajas frente a ella, intentando comprender cuál es el trasfondo de cada uno de ellos y _adivinar_ cuál podría ser el tipo de información que contienen.

“ **Soy el mejor** ”, “ **El hijo prodigo** ”, “ **Oscuridad** ”, “ **Paleta helada…** ” Pepper se detiene un momento, haciendo memoria de los sobrenombres que Tony suele ponerle a las personas.

_Ese último título se le hace conocido…_

Con algo de vacilación, separa la caja de las otras y revisa las carpetas.

No estaba equivocada, hay varios sobres sobre los miembros de los vengadores en esa – más de una carpeta por vengador de hecho, y por lo menos veinte del proceso de búsqueda del Capitán América –, pero no encuentra nada sobre otros héroes.

Sin desanimarse del todo, la deja sobre la mesa para diferenciarla de las demás y vuelve a hacer el mismo proceso.

“ **El Pirata y la _Banda Súper Secreta_** ”; “ **Invierno** ”; “ **Potomac** ”; “ **J.A.R.V.I.S.** ”; “ **Hermanos [3]**”, «Maximoff», toma la primera y la última y las aparta.

Vuelve a empezar.

Escucha a James traqueteando con sus propias cajas de archivos y ojeando carpetas detrás de ella. No han dicho nada en las por lo menos dos horas que llevan en el taller.

― ¿Has encontrado algo?

Pepper se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de Rhodey. Aparta la mirada de las cajas y gira. El coronel la observa con expresión cansada con unos cuantos papeles en las manos.

― No mucho, realmente. Unas sobre la Iniciativa y otro creo que de Sokovia. ¿Tú? – Potts se apoya en la pared mientras Rhodey niega con la cabeza.

― No, solo sobre proyectos sin terminar y de la investigación sobre nanopartículas. Realmente de este lado, aparte de la caja sobre la investigación del Doctor Richards y en la que se encontraba la información de ese vigilante Rojo y los demás, no hay demasiado.

Pepper frunce los labios y se aparta un mechón de cabello del rostro. Ambos están estresados.

― Sigue buscando, no pueden estar tan atrás esos archivos…

No es después de unas tres puertas más que al fin algo le llama la atención.

Una de las cajas tiene una discreta “ ** _X_** ” en vez de palabras. Frunciendo el ceño, y el conocido calor de la euforia – la incertidumbre, el cosquilleo en su vientre de la anticipación – escala por su cuerpo.

_No puede ser una coincidencia._

Además, Tony no conoce el significado de la palabra _discreción_.

Con rapidez saca el fichero de la repisa y lo deja pesadamente sobre la mesa, siente la mirada curiosa de James en su nuca por unos segundos. Destapa la caja con lentitud y toma la primera carpeta del conjunto – una bastante gruesa para el promedio – y la abre con premura.

Al tener enfrente el fajo de papeles frunce aún más el entrecejo.

Leyendo las primeras líneas de la página expuesta, su extrañeza se vuelve aún más profunda: _“Para el homo neanderthalensis su primo mutante, el homo sapiens, era una aberración. La convivencia pacífica, si es que existió, duró poco. Los registros muestran que sin excepción la llegada de la nueva especie humana era seguida por la inmediata extinción de su equivalente menos evolucionado…”_

― ¿Pero qué es esto? – _«¿Teoría de la evolución?, ¿Por qué Tony guardaría esto en sus archivos?»_ Revisando el título en la hoja anterior, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Pepper está segura de que sus cejas alcanzaron las raíces de su cabellera ante su expresión de sorpresa. Susurrando, paladeo el encabezado del documento –…Tesis del doctor Charles Xavier, _“La mutación humana, ¿un gen superior? **[4]**”_ – la palabra “mutación” está marcada con destacador amarillo flúor, como si digiera: **_mírame_** _, si no lo haces es que eres un idiota._

― ¿Pasa algo, Pepper? – la pelirroja ni siquiera contesta. Potts sabía que eso era algo importante, y completamente extasiada, revisó la tapa de la carpeta.

Con grandes letras negras decía: “ **Mutantes** ”, y en un _post-it_ amarillo un poco más abajo “ **Los hombres X** ”.

Apartando la mirada de esas palabras que parecían llamarla, la emoción de haber encontrado _algo_ llenándola de regocijo, fijó sus ojos en las etiquetas de cada una de las carpetas acumuladas frente a ella.

Cada una marcada con una pequeña “ **X** ” negra, como marcando un tesoro que no sabía que estaba buscando. Dejando la carpeta a un lado, buscó entre el total de un poco menos de cuarenta sobres de archivos, sus ojos llenándose de palabras que solo imaginaba en los libros de ciencia ficción.

 _“Telepatía”, “Telequinesis”, “habilidades sobre humanas”, “ilusionista”, “cambia forma”, “teletransportación”, “Hombre de hielo”, “Control a voluntad de la materia”,_ y seguían y seguía…

Los pasos pesados de James se detuvieron a su lado y le sintió tomar la carpeta que estaba sobre la mesa.

_Pepper no podía creerlo, esto era…_

― ¿Qué encontraste?

Aun sin creérselo, Potts giró para ver los ojos curiosos de Rhodey esperando su respuesta. Con una sonrisa surcando lentamente sus labios, Pepper le contestó.

― … _Algo grande._

  * _⁂_
  * **_Habitación de Tony._**



**_Minutos antes._ **

La gran cama King zide cruje suavemente bajo el peso del Capitán. Steve se reclina solo un poco en las colchas de seda roja, acariciando con sus manos la suave tela debajo de su cuerpo y resintiendo el frío en sus dedos.

No era esta la manera en que Steve creía que entraría a los aposentos del castaño si es que alguna vez los problemas con el gobierno se solucionaban.

La ausencia de la loción de Tony en el cuarto y las sobrias cortinas que caían como tapas de un ataúd frente a las ventanas, acentuando las sombras de los muebles que la escasa luz del pasillo no podía hacer desaparecer, le genera un sentimiento de opresión en el estómago que no debería sentir en una habitación más grande de lo que había sido el salón-comedor de su antiguo departamento en Washington DC.

Pero lo hace con una fuerza tan colosal, que Rogers solo puede respirar profundo y rezar para que ningún ataque de pánico lo asalte en ese momento.

Steve recorre con la mirada el lugar que no había visto más que en su imaginación, incentivada por las anécdotas escasas que Stark le había compartido.

El genio no solía utilizarla igualmente, el sofá del taller parecía ser lo suficientemente cómodo para las escasas horas de sueño entre las eternas jornadas de trabajo del ingeniero.

Steve no está seguro si podría dormir allí tampoco. La cama tan blanda se hunde a su alrededor como una bolsa de agua y solo su autocontrol impide que se largue de una vez por todas a su propio cuarto.

Realmente no quiere irse.

¿Acaso tendrá el valor de volver a entrar a ese cuarto en un futuro cercano?

Rogers lo cree poco probable.

Si tan solo Tony estuviera…

Steve intenta sonreír, tratando de que la tristeza no sea mayor que la felicidad del recuerdo. Imagina los ojos castaños de Tony frente a él, los finos labios surcados por una sonrisa tan grande que marcan sus mejillas y forman las arruguitas que le encantan al final de los grandes ojos del hombre llenos de sorpresa y emoción. Lo recrea con tal veracidad parado ante sus ojos, que su mano se estira anhelante intentando alcanzar la ilusión del hombre, tan increíblemente reluciente que pareciera ser que los años no hicieron mellas en Stark. Se ve magistral con la sonrisa galante y los destellos blancos que asoman tímidos en las sienes del castaño. El traje elegante se ajusta con una perfección envidiable en el cuerpo fibroso y Steve jura sentir la callosa y fuerte mano acariciando su mejilla.

La suavidad de los labios ajenos sobre los suyos y la raspadura de la barba contra la piel sensible de sus mejillas envían oleadas de calor por todo su cuerpo.

Steve cierra los ojos con los labios entreabiertos en un suspiro tembloroso.

_Cuando los abre ya no hay nadie._

Sus labios tiemblan fríos, el calor del beso solo existente en su imaginación.

Se muerde los labios cuando sus cejas se fruncen en angustia, y se encoge abrazándose a sí mismo. La cama se hunde aún más, casi como si quisiera tragárselo y Steve se levanta lo más rápido que puede, alejándose del colchón casi tropezándose en el proceso y se recuesta en la pared, su cuerpo deslizándose pesadamente a un lado del velador.

La dureza del muro y el suelo contra su cuerpo le da mucha más confianza. _Es familiar._

Retrae las piernas más cerca de su pecho y las rodea con sus brazos. Tirita ligeramente, hace demasiado frío, no sabe si de verdad o es su cuerpo el de la sensación, pero no se siente bien.

No le gusta el frío, _no le gusta nada._

Pero el calor es horrible también, le recuerda la capsula oscura donde lo metieron en los cuarenta, el calor opresivo de los vita rayos y el suero corroyendo y rehaciéndole desde adentro. _El calor le recuerda al dolor_ y la claustrofóbica sensación de sentir que las paredes se juntan cada vez más, atrapándole en un espacio minúsculo sin que pueda evitarlo, sintiendo como las paredes se le vienen encima y quieren tragárselo, sin saber si es el acero el que se empequeñece o es él quien está creciendo antinaturalmente.

Nunca es agradable _sentirlo_ estando solo.

Pero abrazado a Tony hasta podía ignorarlo.

Podía fingir que no se colocaba frazadas de más para no ahogarse en las congeladas aguas del Ártico y luego despertar _aterrado_ y gritando porque se quema desde sus entrañas.

Abrazado a Tony podía dormir sin los recuerdos asechándole.

Quería creer que Tony también.

Deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás golpeándose la coronilla con la pared. El dolor no es duradero, pero lo distiende lo suficiente de los cuestionamientos de su mente. Está a punto de quedarse dormido en esa posición, por muy incómoda que sea, cuando vislumbra por el rabillo del ojo las vetas de la madera del mueble a su lado que traen a flote un recuerdo de hace meses.

_―_ _«A veces no me doy cuenta y me llevo los papeles a mi cuarto, me duermo y se me olvidan allí. Estoy seguro de que en mi velador están los planos de una armadura que estaba construyendo hace unos meses y no encontré más._

_―_ _¿Y por qué no los vas a buscar?_

_―_ _…Es más probable que los haga de nuevo los días después de perderlos a que vaya a acostarme a la cama, el sofá está más cerca»._

La risa profunda del castaño que le siguió a esas palabras ese día perfora sus oídos, enviando oleadas de sensaciones a su pecho y formándole un nudo en la garganta.

El sueño se espanta de su cuerpo en ese instante y se arrastra el escaso medio metro que lo separa del mueble.

El corazón le late a mil por hora.

Se detiene frente a la inofensiva mesita de madera oscura con la emoción e incertidumbre llenándole. En efecto, hay una no tan pequeña pila de papeles sobre ella que había ignorado por respeto a la privacidad de Tony, privacidad que ahora va a violar.

Hace una mueca y se dice que no lo hace con una mala intención, rogando que Tony lo perdone por ello.

 _«Cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con lo que buscamos lo apartare»,_ se jura. Luego de su promesa se siente un poco más tranquilo.

Exhala nervioso y toma los papeles con manos temblorosas.

Los deja sobre sus muslos con más lentitud de la normal y titubea.

_«Vamos, no seas cobarde»._

Demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos.

Diez minutos después – y muchos planos y documentos con ingeniera demasiado avanzada para procesar con el cansancio de semanas sin dormir bien –, Steve se encuentra rodeado de tres montones de papeles: una pila de documentos de S.I.A., otra de proyectos – donde se encuentran de hecho bastantes planos de armaduras que no ha visto jamás – y una más pequeña con exactamente lo que buscaba. Son escasamente tres carpetas, pero algo es algo.

Sabe que hay una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, también que no debiera cantar victoria tan pronto, pero la normal alegría de haber hecho algo bien es demasiado grande.

Tampoco hay nadie que vaya a verlo comportándose tan infantil por encontrar unos documentos impresos, por lo que solo lo deja estar.

Está listo para llevar los documentos con Rhodes y Pepper que deben seguir en el laboratorio para revisarlos juntos, cuando una corazonada repentina lo detiene a media acción.

Toma la primera carpeta de la tercera fila con una extraña sensación en el estómago.

Ojalá no le den ganas de vomitar.

Espera un segundo para asegurarse y luego la abre.

La foto enganchada con un clip a los papeles le hace subir las cejas está seguro de que hasta las raíces de su pelo.

_Oh._

― …Así que te llamas _Peter._

* * *

[1] Tengo la confusión de si es Capitán o Capitana, porque Capitain Marvel se tradujo al español como Capitana Marvel y realmente el castellano está teniendo una revolución de los calificativos sexuados… por lo que mejor lo aclaro para evitar confusiones. No sé si fue traducido como un nombre propio Capitana o no.

[2] Voy a respetar que **Pepper** es **pelirroja** originalmente en los comics y por lo menos en la primera película de Iron Man. Ya hay demasiados rubios en escena.

[3] Lo que se refiera a los hermanos Maximoff: sé que se les conoce como “Gemelos”, pero como son un hombre y una mujer debieran ser “Mellizos”. Por lo que prefiero poner el primer término.

[4] Realmente no estoy segura como se llama la tesis del profesor Xavier. Aunque lo busqué, no encontré demasiado.


	11. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una perspectiva desde las estrellas.  
> Todas esas despedidas no lo prepararon para esto.

**_ A la deriva ... _ **

" _Cuando pierdes a alguien y todavía duele, ahí es cuando sabes que el amor fue real_ ". - **Jenny Han** , "PD: Todavía te amo".

**Sistema planetario de Titán, orbita lejana.**

**Día 11 (4 de mayo).**

Tony observa la inmensidad del espacio al otro lado del vidrio desde uno de los asientos de control. Sus ojos se cristalizan mientras la negrura y los brillos lejanos de las estrellas y las galaxias resplandecientes evocan un recuerdo de muchos años atrás.

El Universo se siente especialmente infinito y misterioso desde una nave varada en la nada, y Tony se da cuenta que en realidad él es solo un punto en comparación con su bastedad, una mota de polvo que podría desaparecer en cualquier momento y las estrellas no se inmutarían por ello.

El espacio se envuelve particularmente aterrador desde su posición.

Traga saliva y se humedece los labios resecos. Se toca el rostro en un intento de alejar los recuerdos y el rastrojo de su barba crecida le raspa la piel.

_Podría estar peor._

Suelta un quejido mientras se mueve, con una mano se aprieta la herida a la altura de su tórax mientras la otra alcanza el casco a sus pies.

La pieza a medio hacer es su salvavidas, la única posible conexión con su vida. Lo único que lo mantiene cuerdo atrapado en esa nave con la androide azul.

Se ha negado a que su cerebro calcule las posibilidades de que los videos lleguen a la Tierra, no quiere ser él mismo el causante de su inminente ruina.

_Tony quiere tener esperanzas._

_Quiere volver a ver esa sonrisa de perfectos dientes blancos._

Cierra los ojos mientras enciende la grabadora del casco.

La luz roja de la cámara titila frente a sus ojos mientras la máscara lo escanea. Tony espera, la sensación conocida de la expectación desplazando la desesperación.

Esboza una apagada sonrisa mientras comienza a hablar.

― Hola Capi. Sí, otra vez yo.

Stark sujeta con fuerza el casco en sus rodillas, fija su mirada en las rendijas imaginando los ojos azules que desearía que le devolvieran la mirada. Sus largas pestañas se curvan húmedas alrededor de unos ojos demasiado expresivos.

Su sonrisa vacila solo un segundo.

― Sabes, esto de estar en una nave a la deriva en el espacio no es como lo pintan en las películas. Me siento estafado, ya no volveré a ver Star Trek de la misma manera… – Tony se esfuerza en que la voz no le falle, sus labios tiemblan y la curva de estos es cada vez más floja. Pero cuando habla imaginando el rostro de su rubio, sus ojos brillan y la esperanza parece no abandonarle. Es un truco de su mente, lo sabe, pero es una mentira preciosa –. Cuando regrese nos sentaremos en el sofá de la sala para ver lo mejor de Viaje a las Estrellas, y mientras te pierdes en las imágenes con mi brazo alrededor de tus hombros te diré todo lo que está mal en la pantalla. Solo nosotros dos, ¿te parece? Yo creo que es una excelente idea. Comeremos palomitas y… y te robare todos los besos que quiera mientras te sonrojas con la luz de la luna a tu espalda. Se-sería una noche estupenda, ¿no lo crees?

Reprime un jadeo tembloroso y frunce las cejas mientras intenta controlar su emoción.

Sabe que no tiene el mejor aspecto. Ha adelgazado, su rostro se oscurece por la barba insipiente, las ojeras se marcan sobre sus mejillas cada día un poco más chupadas, los ojos inyectados en sangre… La única manera de tranquilizar a Steve si es que alguna vez ve las grabaciones es con su sonrisa y su mirada. Si falla en eso, la razón del por qué comenzó a grabarse sería un fracaso total.

― No te preocupes, aún tenemos comida, agua, o-oxigeno… y encontraré la manera de llegar a ti antes de que se acaben.

La seguridad de su voz es la única veracidad en sus palabras. Encontrará la manera, aunque sea lo último que haga.

― Regresaré a tus brazos, Steve. De algún modo.

Levanta la mirada hacia el vacío infinito que alumbra la cabina. Los múltiples colores que cruzan la noche eterna del espacio con sus concéntricas formas de millones de años son un paisaje de lo más inusual y sobrecogedor.

― Algún día te llevaré a conocer las estrellas, Cariño. Son especialmente… – « _aterradoras»_ –…deslumbrantes.

Con una última sonrisa hacia la cámara, acerca sus manos hacia el casco mientras escucha los pasos de Nébula aproximarse por el pasillo.

― … _Casi como tú._

El video se corta, su sonrisa congelada en una imagen holográfica que no llega a la Tierra.

⁂

**Sala de control, complejo Nuevos Vengadores.**

**13 de mayo.**

― ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá, James?

Natasha se cruza de brazos frente a la imagen holográfica de Rhodes. El coronel se ve cansado, incluso con la luz azul tiñendo sus facciones. El hombre lleva solo unos pantalones simples – pegados a sus piernas por el arnés protésico – y una camiseta que se ve manchada.

Rhodes hace un gesto de contrariedad y empuña las manos antes de cruzarlas frente a su pecho.

― Bastante mal, Natasha. África se está yendo a pique – el hombre moreno suspira mientras su rostro decae –. Cualquiera pensaría, por muy frívolo que se escuche, que con menos población muchas cosas podrían solucionarse para el continente, pero en los países más aislados los altos mandos están haciendo de las suyas. Estos corruptos se están aprovechando de la ignorancia de la gente y del desastre para hacerse con todo – el coronel gira el rostro hacia un lado, mirando a alguna parte que Natasha no puede ver en el holograma. Parece pensativo y tarda un poco en retomar sus palabras –. El clima no ayuda tampoco, comenzó la estación seca y el agua es cada vez más escasa. A los de Ayuda en Acción que siguen trabajando a pesar de todo esto les está costando demasiado ingresar a los países de Centro África y este medio. Están cerrando fronteras y con los estados tribales no nos está yendo mejor. La reina Ramonda ha enviado tropas para ayudar, pero no es suficiente y Wakanda tiene que lidiar con sus propios problemas también.

El ceño fruncido de la rubia se profundiza, y James copia su acción como un espejo.

― Aquí la situación no se ve muy bien, Nat. Y no creo que se vaya a mejorar en algún futuro cercano.

La Viuda Negra inspira profundo, relaja sus brazos y se sienta en la silla giratoria a sus espaldas. Su rostro inexpresivo no aparenta nada más que una estudiada calma.

― ¿Cuándo regresarán? Viendo cómo está la situación.

― Storm y Grimm van a quedarse un tiempo más. Seguirán ayudando en lo que puedan. De lo que entendí, Cage también seguirá en la campaña de ayuda… No creo que quieran regresar en un tiempo Nat, ya no tienen nada que los amarre a Estados Unidos…

Romanoff cierra los ojos un momento calculando probabilidades. Cada continente tiene por lo menos un héroe que les informa de lo que sucede dentro de las fronteras. Aún les faltan muchas manos para abarcar todo, pero la ayuda gubernamental en algunos países funciona y se han mostrado mucho más accesibles que en otras ocasiones, no tienen de otra tampoco.

Con todo eso, la situación de Susan, Ben y Luke no era algo que no hubiera considerado.

― Sí, lo entiendo… Se lo que es querer mantener las manos ocupadas para no pensar.

Natasha relaja su cuerpo lo suficiente como para aparentar serenidad, pero no para sentirlo. Hace un gesto vago con una mano abarcando la sala.

― ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás?

― Dame unas veinticuatro horas… Si no es así, pasado mañana estaré allá.

― Okey.

Los hombros de la mujer se encorvan casi imperceptiblemente. Rhodes entrecierra los ojos y se endereza lo más erguido que puede. Se ha tensado con ese simple gesto de la agente, como si ese fuera un signo de inquietud que debiera afectarle.

― ¿Todo está bien?

― Sí, en lo que se puede… Steve se está encargando de los reportes de los nuevos _reclutas_.

James sonríe suave, una curva mínima en sus labios. Intenta ser alentador, aunque ese nunca fue su fuerte. James es más un hombre de hechos que de palabras.

― Eso le hará bien, Rogers no es un hombre de oficina. Participar de algún modo en la acción lo mantendrá tranquilo.

Nat enarca una ceja y lanza una mirada dudosa a su compañero.

― Eso creí yo…

James hace un gesto con la cabeza y se despide, no tiene nada más que decir.

― Tengo que irme Romanoff, ya es media noche aquí.

― Sí, está bien. Mantenme informada, Rhodes.

― Eso haré

⁂

**14 de mayo.**

Natasha se aclara la garganta para anunciar su presencia, Rogers no hace ningún gesto mientras sigue de pie frente al ventanal.

El Hudson a unos cuantos cientos de metros se ve brillante y más limpio de lo que Natasha recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez.

La mujer se acerca silenciosa al costado del soldado, situándose a su lado sin apartar la mirada del exterior. Ambos permanecen por varios minutos en silencio, aparentemente admirando el paisaje mientras sus mentes se pierden en recuerdos lejanos.

La noche se cierne como un juez universal del mutismo de sus voces, apacible pero no necesariamente correcto. Sus cuerpos tensos traicionando la aparente calma.

― Nunca había visto esas aguas tan… azules.

― No hay embarcaciones que remuevan los sedimentos en el fondo del río, y como no ha habido subidas de marea…

― Sí, entiendo eso – Steve desestimó el comentario con un gesto de su mano, su rostro pensativo abandonó la imagen del exterior para ver directamente a la mujer a su lado –. Es solo que siempre lo he recordado como algo turbio y peligroso.

Natasha entrecierra los ojos al caer en cuenta de la inquietud en la voz de Steve. Preocupada, posa una mano en el brazo del rubio y con un apretón ligero le interroga con la mirada.

― ¿Te encuentras bien, Steve?

― Sí… – el gesto del hombre se turba y sus cejas se fruncen profundamente. Steve abre la boca y vuelve a cerrarla, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no encuentra las palabras. Natasha escucha un resoplido bajo antes de que la postura dura de Rogers se desmorone frente a sus ojos –…Solo estoy cansado.

Ella sonríe suave intentado transmitirle confianza.

― …No tienes por qué aparentar conmigo, Steve. No tiene nada de malo. No voy a juzgarte por ello.

― Lo sé, es la costumbre.

Natasha sigue acariciando ligeramente el brazo de su amigo. Su toque es cálido y reconfortante. Steve se relaja solo un poco ante la caricia.

― ¿Has estado tomando los suplementos que te dio la doctora Cho?

― Sí. Pero los malestares no se han ido como ella dijo…

― Dale tiempo, no es… _igual_ en todos los casos. Quizás en unas semanas te sientas bien.

Eso no parece hacer sentir mejor a Steve.

― Yo… _yo solo quiero sentirme como antes._

― Steve…

― No quiero pelear Nat. Dejémoslo así, ¿sí? _Por favor._

La expresión del hombre muta en una profunda melancolía por segundos, la caricia en su piel ya no le sosiega y su cuello sigue tenso, con las venas hinchadas marcándose a sus costados. Las ojeras bajo los ojos claros se ven más oscuras que el día anterior.

― Eso no es lo único que te inquieta, ¿no?

Steve ni siquiera intenta negarlo.

― No, no es lo único.

Natasha alza una ceja en dirección al rubio y le insta a seguir. Los hombros de Rogers caen derrotados.

― A veces, cuando apago las luces y mi cuarto se ve tan mundano como el que tenía en mi adolescencia, yo… extraño los problemas de los cuarenta, ¿sabes? – Steve inspira profundo antes de seguir y le lanza una mirada tan desolada a la agente que el corazón de Nat se sobrecoge –. A pesar de la guerra que pesaba sobre nuestros hombros y todo lo que ello conllevaba; de la muerte, lo _oscuro_ que se veían los días venideros y de la destrucción que muchas veces se escondía del público, era… ¿más simple? – Rogers traga saliva y su gesto muta contrariado, no parece conforme con el término, pero sigue hablando –. No sé cómo explicarlo. Pero en esos años se sentían como un hecho innegable, culpa de la insaciabilidad humana, de la insatisfacción y las ansias de poder del hombre que quiere imponerse sobre el débil… Se sentía que eso era así, y que nosotros mismos podíamos remediar los errores de los poderosos si hacíamos lo correcto; y lo correcto se veía tan claro para un soldado de infantería, para un hombre insignificante en una tropa de números… – la sonrisa que surca los labios de Steve luego de decir eso no es dulce, es oscura y fría, cínica y que esconde una ira demasiado antigua. Natasha siente un pequeño escalofrío, nunca había visto una sonrisa así en el rostro normalmente amable del Capitán –. Pero luego te das cuenta de que nada es tan simple. Ponle una bomba enfrente al valiente soldado y huirá como un cobarde con el rabo entre las piernas. El creer que podíamos hacer la diferencia nosotros mismo solo era una ilusión del ideal americano. La mayoría de los hombres no tienen la fuerza de voluntad para hacerle frente al dictador. Todos ellos esperando que un héroe levante la mirada sobre la multitud reprimida y los salve de su decadente destino. _Todo ejército quiere un mártir_. Pero así somos, ¿no?, y aceptamos nuestros defectos, porque esos errores no hacen humanos, y… porque era conflictos entre humanos después de todo – Steve tensa la mandíbula y cuando gira su rostro hacia la espía, su mirada es extrañamente débil… Tan ajena a la expresión salvaje durante todo su soliloquio que es desconcertante –. Pero esto… esto está más allá de nosotros Natasha. Thanos con sus ideas genocidas universales, seres de otros mundos, ejércitos del espacio exterior… ¡Incluso Thor y Asgard! ¡Son dioses por amos a Dios! ¿Si acaso aún puedo implorar algo tan ilógico como eso? ¿Puedo seguir creyendo en lo que siempre considere una verdad absoluta cuando me muestran las pruebas de lo contrario…? _¿En qué lugar no deja eso, Natasha?,_ solo somos humanos… _Solo soy humano._

Romanoff parpadea intentando recuperarse del impacto de las palabras de su amigo, su mente procesando todo lo dicho y las expresiones de Steve intentando entender el porqué de aquella explosión de sinceridad.

A la única conclusión que puede llegar en ese momento es _miedo_.

No podía creerse que Steve había estado reteniendo tanto miedo e inseguridades por todos esos años. Pero si lo piensa, más allá de impacto inicial, no es de extrañar que lo ocultara. Todos a quienes conocía Steve habían muerto. Durante un año no tuvo a nadie con quien hablar con familiaridad, y luego de eso fue arrastrado a dirigir un grupo de desconocidos a pelear una batalla con _alienígenas_. Natasha no había visto a nadie relacionándose con Steve que no se involucrara en su trabajo y hablar de sus temores con sus subordinados probablemente era lo que menos quería hacer Rogers cuando a penas los conocía.

Pero ahora era diferente, y Natasha se lo haría saber a esa terca cabeza rubia.

― Creo que llegas unos años tarde con tus dudas existenciales.

Steve deja salir una risa seca, casi como si intentara con ello disipar el impacto de sus palabras y sus propios demonios.

― No me había detenido a pensarlo como ahora. Las dudas y el miedo no son buenos compañeros cuando estas constantemente luchando.

Sí, Natasha sabe muy bien eso.

― Superaremos esto, Steve. Aunque sea lo último que hagamos.

 _―_ _Lo último_ … – suspira Steve con pesar. El saber que cada vez que salen a luchar pueden no regresar no hace más ligero el conocimiento –. ¿Cómo? – ella sonríe ante los ojos del Cap, hay tanta confianza en su mirada que el hombre siente su pecho un poco más ligero.

**_―_ ** **_Juntos_ ** _… Siendo humanos._

Hace una media hora que ambos amigos se han acuclillado frente al ventanal, sus manos unidas se sostienen con fuerza mientras observan el exterior en silencio.

Steve bosteza de un momento a otro y levanta una de sus manos para cubrirse la boca.

― ¿Se te ha hecho tarde, soldado? – Natasha murmura con algo de burla. Steve demora unos segundos en recuperarse y devolvérsela.

― Ja, muy graciosa, Nat... _Tal vez estuve ocupado_ – Rogers, completamente recuperado de la conversación hace una hora, levanta las cejas sugestivamente.

Natasha ríe con sinceridad, se sostiene el vientre mientas la risa recorre su cuerpo en placenteras ondulaciones. Siente un pequeño empuje en su hombro mientras intenta controlarse y los pequeños restos de su alegría se pierden lentamente en el momento.

Steve le devuelve la sonrisa desde una pequeña distancia a su lado.

― Ya, enserio, debieras ir a descansar – Steve resopla ante su pedido, pero no se niega. El hombre se levanta del suelo y estira su brazo para ayudar a la mujer a levantarse. Natasha desestima el gesto con un pequeño movimiento de su muñeca.

― Me quedare un rato más aquí.

― Intenta que no sea mucho, también tienes que dormir.

― Sí, Señor – Natasha levanta su mano en un saludo militar y endurece sus facciones siguiendo la actuación –. No se preocupe por esta recluta – la sonrisa que se le escapa al final desmiente su seriedad.

Steve niega con la cabeza, pero sonríe.

Natasha puede felicitarse cuando su misión se ve cumplida, Steve ya no está triste, aun cuando hay una pequeña pizca de nostalgia en sus ojos. Natasha siente que no hay pena en ese sentimiento, por lo que no puede ser algo malo.

Vivir con algo de desconsuelo en el corazón hace más fácil encontrar la felicidad en pequeños momentos como ese.

― Okey, soldado, le tomare la palabra – Steve curva sus labios mientras se aleja agitando su mano en despedida –. Me voy a dormir, buenas noches, Nat.

― Buenas noches, Steve – « _Buenas noches, pulgarcito. No molestes mucho a papi_ ».

Steve esboza una pequeña sonrisa mientras se encamina por el pasillo y la sensación de los ojos de Natasha en su espalda se pierde por la distancia.

Camina pausado con su corazón algo más liviano luego de la conversación con la mujer. No es que los pensamientos se hayan ido, pero ya no son sentimientos negativos los que los dominan.

Desliza una mano al pequeñísimo bulto en el frente de su sudadera, sus dedos descansando tranquilamente sobre la dureza frente a su pecho.

La seguridad de su tacto envía oleadas de tranquilidad a su cuerpo.

Luego deja caer el brazo a su costado.

El repiqueteo ahogado de la alianza contra la dogstag pendiendo de su cuello le siguió a cada paso mientras se alejaba del recuerdo de Tony.

⁂

**En el espacio, a miles de kilómetros de distancia.**

**_Día 22 (15 de mayo)._ **

**_Planeta más cercano: Titán._ **

La Benatar era bastante diferente a como Tony se habría imaginado un transporte espacial alienígena, no puede evitar pensar, casi todos los días atrapado en ella, que parece más el diseño de un aficionado a Star Trek que una nave interplanetaria completamente funcional.

… _Quizás_ catalogarla de funcional era una exageración, pero no podía culparla, toda máquina necesita combustible para moverse…

Si hace un mes le habrían dicho a Stark que quedaría varado en el espacio con una ciborg, Tony no lo habría creído… probablemente se habría reído en la cara del idiota con demasiada imaginación. Ahora no puede negarlo, Nébula es tan real como el hecho de que sin comida o agua morirán en solo cuestión de tiempo.

_Que sin aire se acaba el juego…_

La Villana Azul es una adición a su _gran_ aventura en el espacio. Es extraña, como una niña que se quedó estancada y que le impusieron una conducta vil a la fuerza.

Cuando Stark se inventa cualquier cosa para pasar el tiempo, cada juego infantil es un momento en que la chica se ve atrapada en la curiosidad por saberlo todo. Como cada cosa se convierte en una competencia, en las que su conducta huraña sale a la luz con muecas mecánicas que intentan demostrar algo, y que realmente Tony no se puede tomar enserio cuando juegan futbol con sus manos.

Si la deja ganar en algunos de ellos, bueno, Nébula no tiene por qué saberlo.

Después de todo, se lo debe, si no fuera por ella no seguiría vivo – o casi –.

Tony avanza lentamente por el pasillo hacia el frontis de la nave. Se sostiene de las paredes con sus piernas demasiado débiles para confiar en ellas.

Su cabeza se siente como bruma, y una punzada en el pecho comienza a magnificarse mientras se acerca a su destino.

_Que doloroso es el saberse desahuciado._

Se desliza con lentitud hacia el suelo apoyado en el asiento a su espalda. El casco de Iron Man inmóvil frente a él, donde lo ha dejado desde la primera grabación.

Nadie lo ha movido. Ni él, ni Nébula. Haberlo hecho es como si se rindiera.

Ahora se da cuenta que cada grabación es un pequeño pedazo de sí mismo que quería ser recordado.

Cada una de ellas era una rendición, una despedida, a pesar de que no había sido esa su intención desde un principio.

Es algo egoísta, pero todo el mundo le teme al olvido, Tony Stark no es la excepción.

― ¿Está encendida? – Tony le da pequeños golpes a la máscara mientras esta se enciende a medias. Los últimos días le ha estado dando problemas, Tony teme que no vuelva a encenderse en algún momento y él ya no pueda hacer _nada_.

La máscara termina de escanearlo y Stark suelta un discreto suspiro. Se endereza en su lugar cuando es claro que ya está grabando y hace una pequeña sonrisa.

Solo en esos momentos su voz se escucha realmente alegre.

― Hola, Capitán. Steve – el castaño se inclina en su posición, apoyándose en el lateral del asiento a su espalda y vuelve a suspirar. Esta vez no es discreto, el dolor de su cuerpo no se lo permite.

Tony está tan cansado, los ojos le pesan y el vacío en el estómago es doloroso, ya ni el hambre se hace presente.

― Si encuentras esta grabación… por favor no se la muestres al equipo, porque es demasiado trágica – Stark termina de acomodarse, algunas partes puntiagudas le punzan en la espalda, pero ya no puede moverse –. No sé si veras estos videos. Ni siquiera sé si aún estas… – el castaño traga con dolor el nudo en su garganta solo de pensarlo, imaginar que Steve, _su Steve,_ ya no está… es demasiado doloroso. El único consuelo que podría tener en esta situación es que, si ese sea el caso, Steve no tendrá que verle así, en lo que posiblemente sea la última aventura de Tony Stark con vida. Un suspiro tembloroso abandona sus labios –. Dios, espero que sí.

Tony cierra los ojos alejando ese pensamiento pesimista. Steve no puede haber desaparecido, no quiere creerlo por lo que no será verdad en sus pensamientos.

El hombre frunce las cejas mientras se concentra e intenta retomar el video. El tiempo transcurrido se vuelve confuso en su memoria, y su mente ha comenzado a jugarle malas pasadas.

― ¿Hoy es el día 21? No, 22. Si no fuera por el gran… terror existencial de mirar literalmente el vacío del espacio, diría que hoy me siento un poco mejor. La infección ya cedió, gracias a la Villana Azul que está ahí – Tony siente la silenciosa presencia de Nébula a su espalda. Ella siempre está allí, vigiándole, como si temiera algo… Ella nunca le dice las pocas posibilidades de que esas grabaciones lleguen a su destino. Es agradable –. La adorarías. Es muy práctica… y solo un poquito sádica – Stark hace una mueca al recordar el cauterizador en la mano de la mujer cerrando su herida (luego de tratar todas las internas). La expresión concentrada y para nada asqueada mientras procesaba ignorando sus quejidos de dolor –. Las celdas de energía se dañaron en la batalla, descubrimos como revertir la carga iónica y conseguimos 48 horas más de tiempo de vuelo.

Tony se detiene un momento. No había dicho nada de eso en las otras grabaciones. ¿Por qué?, no sabía con certeza, tal vez no decirlo lo hacía menos real. Ahora las palabras solo escapan de su boca.

― …Pero ahora estamos a la deriva. A mil años luz del 7-Eleven más cercano… – es un hecho, aun cuando su corazón se niegue a creerlo. Esto es una despedida, un adiós demasiado doloroso. Con su mayor esfuerzo puesto en práctica, su voz no falla mientras sigue hablando –. El oxígeno se acabará mañana temprano… _y tan-tan._

Duele, de verdad duele. Tony no quiere que lo haga, no quiere que el dolor manche sus palabras y su corazón. Quiere que ese momento se sienta tan puro y sincero, que su mente cuando deje de existir no olvide nunca el adiós que menos quiso pronunciar en su vida.

…Quiere que sus retinas cuando se sequen y su corazón deje de latir no olviden el rostro de su amado.

― Y Steve, sé que te hice una promesa, pero admito que esperaba que esta fuera una última aventura y ya. Pero parece… ya sabes lo que parece.

El nudo en su garganta es cada vez más grande. Su cuerpo se inclina hacia el casco, tratando de acercarse de alguna manera al receptor de sus palabras. Por un segundo se pierde en el momento y se repone rápido, no queriendo terminar con su tarea todavía.

No es momento, enserio que no quiere que lo sea.

― No te sientas mal por esto. Si quieres llora un par de semanas… Y luego compra en culpas y sigue con tu vida.

Está tan cansado, sus ojos se cierran en contra de su voluntad y el peso del dolor de las heridas y el hambre se ciernen sobre él.

Este es el fin… se siente como uno.

― Tal vez deba descansar. Un minuto. Dormir un poco… – los labios del mayor defensor de la Tierra tiemblan cuando el susurro de su voz pronuncia su despedida, su último acto de amor –. Pero te aseguro, cuando me quede dormido será como todas las noches. Estoy bien, súper bien.

Stark se ha olvidado de que tiene compañía. En su mente nublada por la fatiga solo existen el amor de su vida y él. Sus manos se agitan nerviosas, casi como si temieran lo que viene.

Tony solo desea un segundo más, solo uno.

― Voy a soñar contigo… porque siempre pienso en ti.

Y se queda allí, viendo ya sin palabras como la luz azul de las rendijas parpadea y le observan, casi como si también se estuvieran despidiendo.

Ya no puede más.

Con rapidez sujeta la máscara y apaga la cámara.

_Se acabó._

Con lentitud el castaño se coloca su chaqueta y se recuesta en el suelo, ya no tiene energías ni para moverse a un lugar más cómodo. Su cabeza termina sobre su brazo y observa a su alrededor un instante, lo que podría ser lo último que viera hasta _mañana_ , y luego cierra los ojos.

_«Adiós Steve, perdóname»._

⁂

**Habitación de Steve Rogers.**

**Amanecer del 16 de mayo.**

Steve se sostiene del borde del inodoro como si su vida dependiera de ello, su rostro oculto por su cabello mientras vomita lo poco que hay en su estómago. Las arcadas resuenan en el baño y Steve se alegra de que nadie esté cerca para escucharle o que le vean en tan lamentable estado.

Los azules ojos se llenan de lágrimas cuando la fuerza de otra arcada le ahoga, el sudor que baña su piel se siente frío contra su frente caliente y hace que sus manos se resbalen por la cerámica.

Se siente tan _mal_ y asqueado. Ni siquiera debiera ser posible que se enfermara, pero aquí está, vomitando desde hace diez minutos.

Le duelen las rodillas por los duros azulejos y las piernas se le acalambraron varios minutos atrás. Se inclina contra el borde una vez más.

Los retorcijos por fin se calman en su estómago y Steve se deja caer contra la orilla de la tina tras él. En ese momento no tiene fuerza ni para levantarse.

Desde que conoce la razón de las náuseas que lo han agobiado en los últimos meses, las dudas no han dejado de asaltarle.

_¿Quién querría esto por voluntad propia?_

Hay que ser muy valiente o… mejor dejémoslo en que las mujeres son realmente temerarias.

Después de todo sigue siendo un caballero, no importan las ganas tremendas que tiene de maldecir a alguien en ese momento.

Con pasmosa lentitud sus miembros van recobrando fuerzas, y con ayuda del borde de la tina se da impulso para levantarse.

_Dios, cada día se siente más grande._

Natasha dice que exagera, pero no es ella quien ha tenido que despedirse de los abdominales marcados.

 _Uhg_ , no cree que de verdad haya _pensado eso_. El cansancio le hace pensar estupideces.

Se sostiene del lavamanos mientras se limpia los dientes y se enjuaga la boca del nauseabundo sabor del vómito, sus caderas apoyadas contra el borde para tener el apoyo que sus piernas se niegan a darle.

Se da un rápido vistazo en el espejo – observa con seriedad las ojeras amoratadas en su rostro pálido y sudoroso, y la notoria hinchazón de su vientre. Su gesto se endurece un segundo antes de caer resignado –, luego aparta rápidamente la mirada, se moja el rostro y sale del baño.

La cama se ve especialmente tentadora para su cuerpo cansado, pero se retiene, ya durmió bastante.

Se encamina al closet y saca otro abrigo, el más grande que encuentra y que se calza sobre el polo oscuro. Si se lo cierra algo disimulará.

Una exhalación demasiado fuerte sale de sus labios.

Se encamina lentamente al borde de la cama.

En el velador, la máscara que encontró en el laboratorio hace varios días le observa inanimada. Como un objeto roto y deprimente. Las alitas de Mercurio a los costados le recuerdan a su antiguo casco de los cuarenta y le sacan una sonrisa pequeña.

Puede imaginar las laboriosas manos de Tony trabajando en el detalle de las plumas, su ceño fruncido en concentración mientras cincela la imagen en el metal.

Puede que tener esa parte de Tony a un lado de su cama sea algo masoquista, pero tenerlo le da cierta seguridad en las noches. Casi como si el espíritu de su creador pudiera velar su sueño.

Una ilusión infantil por supuesto, pero igual es agradable.

Cierra los ojos un momento mientras se replantea permanecer unas pocas horas más en la cama, sigue bastante cansado.

Un escalofrió le recorre la espalda mientras un sonido demasiado conocido se escucha frente a él.

Levanta la mirada con tal rapidez que se marea y tarda unos momentos en recuperarse.

La máscara sobre el mueble se ha iluminado de la nada.

El susurro de los mecanismos cobra vida mientras el azul de las rendijas ilumina la habitación.

La sorpresa en el cuerpo de Steve es demasiada y le está costando respirar.

Luego se escucha un chasquido y una imagen se proyecta a sus pies.

La silueta azulina de Tony se reclina en el suelo con su cuerpo girado hacia el casco. El holograma se difumina por momentos y Steve tarda un segundo en reaccionar antes de tomar el casco y posarlo en su regazo.

Ahora la imagen le observa esbozada contra el muro de su habitación.

La voz distorsionada del castaño se escucha en el silencio de Steve y el soldado se congela.

― Hola, Cap. Creo que no necesito decir lo ob… pero estoy vivo. Nos… no es el fin. Encontraremos la mane… Thanos…

La grabación se corta, la voz del castaño se pierde y en algunas ocasiones Steve no entiende que quiere decir, pero no le importa.

Lo que significa el mensaje general es mucho más importante en su corazón.

_Tony está vivo._

― Cariño, como extraño tu sonrisa… no estoy solo aquí, una ci… algunos ajustes…

Steve se acerca lentamente a la imagen, con temor en sus movimientos, con la preocupación de que ese milagro desapareciera frente a sus ojos.

El holograma se distorsiona terriblemente mientras Steve se recuesta en el suelo apoyado en la cama. El corazón del soldado se salta unos latidos y luego corre desbocado.

― Te extraño como no tienes idea… ya va una semana. No se cuan… Regresaré a tus brazos, Steve…

El cansancio en el cuerpo de Steve se ha esfumado, sus extremidades tiemblan en expectación y su labio inferior tirita mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Se despidieron tantas veces en los últimos meses, tantas que Steve a perdido la cuenta. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, cada vez mas doloroso, cada adiós se convirtió en un aguijonazo en su pecho. El ultimo año, las horas que pasaban juntos se alargaba hasta que ya era inevitable soltar las palabras. Steve recuerda la voz enronquecida y quebrada de Tony cuando se despedía en los últimos meses, cada encuentro se sentía como el último y Steve podía notar como Tony se aferraba a su pecho y labios con desesperación, como si supiera que cualquiera de esos días podía de verdad _ser el último._

_Es desgarrador darse cuenta de que podría serlo._

Pero no _, no lo es…_

Sus oídos apenas recogen las palabras de la grabación mientras esta se adelanta por momentos y se desfigura.

El genio sigue hablando mientras la humedad moja las mejillas de Steve.

― …En unos días ya verás que estaré… no puedes deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente, lo aprendí del mejor… como deseo besarte… ¿Ya te conté de ella? No me acuerdo, creo que no he… solo unos días más, _ya van 17_ … **_Soy Iron Man_** , _no aca_ … hasta me he encontrado _rezando_ , ¿puedes creerlo...?

La mano de Steve se aproxima casi con miedo al rostro azul del castaño, tiembla mientras la imagen se aclara por momentos y la voz no se distorsiona tanto.

De verdad es como un milagro.

Los ojos de Steve aún se niegan a creerlo.

― Hola, Capitán. Steve… no le muestres al equipo… trágica… Dios, espero que si… la infección ya cedió, gra… las celdas de energía se dañaron… a la deriva… – el casco hace un chirrido extraño y la imagen es nítida, tan normal como los hologramas del centro de control. La voz profunda de Tony le satura los oídos mientras habla y ya no se escucha como si estuviera bajo el agua –…el oxígeno se acabará mañana temprano… y _tan-tan_ … – un jadeo abandona los labios de Rogers y el horror le aplasta el pecho. Sus lágrimas son como cascadas ahora –. Y Steve, sé que te hice una promesa, pero admito que esperaba que esta fuera una última aventura y ya. Pero parece… – ahogados susurros se escuchan a la par del monologo de Stark. « _No, no, no-no- **no**_ …», murmura Steve en una letanía lamentable y los sollozos se le escapan mientras siente su garganta arder y un dolor que le asfixia –. Ya sabes lo que parece. No te sientas mal por esto. Si quieres llora un par de semanas… y luego compra en culpas y sigue con tu vida – el horror desplaza cualquier sentimiento de felicidad y las manos desesperadas tocan la imagen azul solo para traspasarla una y otra vez –. Tal vez deba descansar. Un minuto. Dormir un poco… Pero te aseguro, cuando me quede dormido será como todas las noches. Estoy bien, súper bien – Steve está jadeando, fuerte y demasiado rápido, siente el sofocante sentimiento de un ataque de pánico golpearle con rapidez mientras el castaño sigue hablando. No había tenido un ataque tan fuer en años, pero su cabeza está tan revuelta y perdida en las palabras de Tony. No puede controlarse –. Voy a soñar contigo… porque siempre pienso en ti.

Después la imagen se congela, la sonrisa débil de Tony le saluda una última vez antes de que el holograma desaparezca.

**_¡No!_ **

La mirada de Steve se nubla en los bordes.

Una voz intenta llegarle por sus oídos taponeados, es un murmullo que no descifra mientras el pánico toma posesión de su cuerpo.

_Todo está mal._

Steve se paraliza mientras un silencio repentino perturba sus acciones y desesperación…

Y con un zumbido que se intensifica, el cuarto comienza a temblar.


	12. INTERLUDIO 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si el perdón fuera tan sencillo, no sufrirías tanto por él. El dolor te hace valorar lo que pierdes.

**_ Conversaciones incómodas _ **

**Noches de insomnio _._**

“… Bitter sweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So goodbye, please, don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you, you need…”

– **Whitney Houston** , “I will always love you”.

_Diciembre 2016._

**Primera semana.**

**22:30 de la noche, sábado, horario neoyorquino.**

Tony no sabe cuántas veces Pepper o Rhodey le han encontrado haciendo algo extravagante en el laboratorio. O cuantas veces han hallado el taller hecho polvo mientras ejecutaba algún experimento disparatado sin escatimar riesgos.

Es cierto que se ha jactado de ser un despreocupado de la vida tantas veces que ha perdido la cuenta; alguien que ve solo hacia el futuro, avanzando hacia adelante en un túnel sin regreso y saliendo siempre bien parado (o casi siempre); pero de hecho no preocuparse es una manera de escapar de una realidad asfixiante, una realidad que podía atraparte en sus garras de hierro y aplastarte como un bicho debajo de su bota.

No está seguro si alguno de sus amigos se ha dado cuenta de eso. Pero es bueno para él que a veces solo lo dejen hacer sus excentricidades y luego rendir cuentas. Tal vez algún día, (futuro definitivamente, aun tiene mucho que hacer como para parar ahora) pueda detenerse antes de que el balance en la vida venga a cobrarle sus deudas.

 _Mhm_ , de todos modos, lo que estaba haciendo no superaba a alguna de sus locuras y fiestas de antaño. Si Potts o Rhodes estuvieran en la ciudad – en el caso de la mujer – o en el edificio – en el caso de su mejor amigo –, negarían que trabajar en el suelo con todo desparramado a dos metros cuadrados a su alrededor, con un brazo robótico acercándole una taza de café demasiado cargado a los labios mientras trabaja con un teléfono desechable anclado entre su mejilla y hombro sería lo más raro que le han visto hacer…

_Sin que sepan con quien habla, claro._

Porque si supieran de seguro le dirían que es un imbécil sentimental y estúpido – aunque Tony sabe que no lo es –, que piensa solo en sí mismo y no en los riesgos.

El mismo sabe que no supera al proceso de desarme de las primeras armaduras – con un plus de agujeros de bala para sintonizar con la ocasión – o con sus muchas fiestas… Sobre todo, la de su cumpleaños moribundo – hacerse dentro del traje fue una demencia de borracho realmente asquerosa…–, ¿o quizás pasar su tiempo contrayendo armaduras quien sabrá para qué una tras otra…? ¿O tal vez crear un protocolo de destrucción para _esas mismas armaduras_ _de_ _millones de dólares…?_

Quizás no aceptar que la invasión de Nueva York realmente le había afectado y dejar que el horror y la paranoia gobernaran sus actos había sido su mayor error.

 _¡La paranoia no es sexy!,_ de ninguna manera.

Pero ni en un millón de años lo pillarían en un loquero, tiene una reputación que mantener, gracias.

Bueno, da igual. Era claro que cualquiera de esas cosas eran una locura mayor que lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

Eso sí, aún se sorprende cada vez que contesta el teléfono cuando suena.

En una anormal torpeza no digna de él, unas pocas veces se ha encontrado deseando que fuera esa _roca_ la que sonara y no su Starkphone. La secretaria de Pepper, Laura – claro que ella piensa que Tony no sabe su nombre, ya que siempre la llama Lola –, le ha lanzado miradas extrañadas mas de una vez por lo mismo. Casi se le escapa el nombre de Rogers mientras entraba en el ascensor de la sede neoyorquina de Industrias Stark cuando salía – escapaba – de una reunión que no había podido atrasar más. La chica había arqueado una ceja mientras le pasaba unos papeles – _¡¿es que nadie aquí se da cuenta que detesta que le entreguen cosas?!_ – cuando el teléfono de Tony sonó y Stark había llevado de inmediato su mano a su bolsillo… _El teléfono que de verdad había sonado estaba en su mano todo el tiempo._

Ya no puede fingir que no tiene nada que decirle, después de su desplante de borracho melancólico sería una majadería. Steve parecía tener una afición pasmosa de hablar, en cada oportunidad incentivaba silenciosamente a Tony a contestarle. Stark había comenzado a pensar que su mutismo ya no le era suficiente, como si quisiera asegurarse que no estaba solo.

Tony no está seguro de por qué le complacía, por qué en cada silencio después de una frase un cosquilleo aplastante en su pecho le incitaba a decir algo, lo que sea… La primera tontería que pasara por su cabeza.

Pero lo hace una y otra vez, y cada vez el arrepentimiento es menor. La ira es un sentimiento que se vuelve más pequeño con el tiempo y que no se presenta en cada conversación con el soldado.

Tony sigue trabajando mientras la voz del rubio llena el silencio en el laboratorio, el castaño contesta cuando lo ve oportuno. Un comentario desdeñoso, sarcástico o un monosílabo según lo vea necesario. No es exactamente una conversación, pero por ahora a Rogers parece bastarle y a Tony no le molesta tanto como quiere aparentar.

Pero luego de una hora, Tony no puede dejar ir la sensación que le ahoga, la curiosidad es muy grande – siempre ha sido curioso, además –, al igual que la intriga.

― ¿Por qué me llamaste? Has llamado una docena de veces en las últimas dos semanas.

Tony escucha como Rogers se atraganta con las palabras y no dice nada por unos segundos. Siente la respiración acelerada del contrario en la línea y Stark frunce las cejas extrañado.

Rogers nunca había sido un hombre que se dejara llevar por sus emociones, en el tiempo en que trabajaron juntos Tony nunca observó ninguna vacilación significativa, pero en los últimos meses pareciera ser que el soldado había olvidado eso.

Tony no sabe que pensar de ello.

Jamás le había escuchado tartamudear o _llorar_ antes de lo sucedido en Alemania.

― Yo… yo solo quería escucharte.

Esa es una de las cosas más extrañas que le han dicho en su vida, sobre todo sabiendo quien lo ha pronunciado. Recibió llamadas de ese estilo mientras ventilaba su vida de playboy, mas _sugerentes_ y con voces definitivamente mas agudas y suaves. Ninguna de ellas quería _exactamente escucharle_. _Mhm_ , tal vez no debió pensar en ello estando al teléfono con Rogers.

Tony solo entrecierra los ojos y lo deja pasar.

― Sí, como digas.

Steve suspira.

Luego de unos minutos, Rogers retoma tímidamente un diálogo en el que Tony no tarda en integrarse, sintiendo la monotonía de su trabajo volverse menos tedioso con su cabeza pensando en otra cosa.

Y la noche sigue ajena a ambos hombres, con los susurros de sus voces roncas matizando el ambiente del laboratorio de una sensación que lentamente va mutando sin que sus interlocutores se den cuenta.

Tony no tiene pesadillas esa noche.

A cientos de kilómetros de distancia, Steve por fin puede cerrar los ojos luego de dos días sin hacerlo.

Hay una minúscula sonrisa en sus rostros cuando el sueño los reclama, aunque ellos no se den cuenta.

⁂

**Jueves 8.**

**Tulcea, Rumania.**

**Noroeste del Mar Negro.**

Steve luchó por retener el bostezo que amenaza con escapársele mientras escucha una perorata científica de Tony que entiende a medias.

Hace unas veinte horas que huyeron con Sam de Ucrania – salvándose por los pelos de que los atrapara la INTERPOL[1] – y no había dormido nada desde entonces. Agradecía que Wanda no estaba con ellos, ya que había regresado con Visión hace una semana, o la presión del peligro habría sido mucho peor. Había sido tan arriesgado, los nervios y la adrenalina del escape lo habían mantenido en alerta por horas, y apenas hace un par que su cuerpo había dejado la tensión al mínimo, provocando que el cansancio lo adormeciera.

Y luego el celular había sonado.

Tony comenzó a hablar sin dejarle oportunidad de saludar y se había zambullido en un discurso sobre nanotecnología, – lanzando preguntas al aire que luego se contestaba solo, por lo que Steve tampoco había necesitado decir nada más que un siseo indescifrable en media hora – y lo que Rogers supuso se refería a una armadura, una con demasiados implementos de defensa y un muy sanguinario modo de ataque cabe decir.

― ¿…Tal vez podría triplicar el almacenamiento de la telaraña en los lanzadores con un control de voz más accesible? Pero eso es casi lo mismo que tiene el traje actual, aunque el aumento de almacenamiento no estaría mal. Debería volver a ver la composición química para hacerlas más resistentes, quizás con una variación de telaraña de hielo o resistente al fuego, _definitivamente tienen que ser ambas_ … ¿Incluir un segundo dron en el traje?, podría ser, mayor rango de control a distancia, pero podría entorpecer en el despliegue del paracaídas… – Tony hace una pausa mínima con un gruñido bajo, cuando comienza hablar otra vez da la impresión de que su cerebro trabaja más rápido de lo que su boca puede verbalizar; Steve siente que se ha perdido una parte de la conversación, lo que es probable, porque Stark sigue haciéndose cuestionamientos sin mucha conexión con el tema anterior – …En ese caso aumentar la densidad de las nano-fibras para mayor resistencia a armas de fuego sería algo que considerar, reforzar la pechera con nitruro de titanio[2]... Sí, modificaciones como esas son necesarias si sigue insistiendo en detener ladrones armados en la calle o _si quiere subir de categoría_ … ¡Control de temperatura interna en condiciones espaciales!, quizás fue bueno que la rechazara, no había pensado en ese caso eventual…

Steve le sigue escuchando desvariar unos minutos más, Stark parece que no necesita aire para respirar, o si quiera recuerda que Steve está al otro lado de la línea. Stark comienza a murmurar mientras Steve escucha con algo de esfuerzo el rasgueo de un lápiz contra el papel, pequeños golpes – quizás en una pantalla – y la voz de la I.A. de Tony aportando datos y mediciones.

Steve aprovecha el repentino silencio para preguntar.

― ¿Es…? – y el bostezo que ya no puede retener interrumpe su frase, se arrastra hacia la cabecera y se recuesta en el armatoste de la escuálida cama del hotel intentando no dormirse – ¿...para Queens?

Todo ruido residual que estaba haciendo Tony se interrumpe y parece realmente confundido.

― ¿Qué…?

― Para el muchacho – cuando pasan unos segundos en que el castaño no contesta, Steve se pregunta si pronunció bien o si realmente lo dijo y no solo lo pensó. Luego Tony contesta con sorpresa, quizás pensaba que Rogers no iba a preguntarle o que Steve sería una audiencia muda que solo aportaba con presencia.

Un calentador de banca, por decirlo de algún modo _no ofensivo_.

― Sí, es para el chico. El de los poderes arácnidos.

― Me acuerdo.

Steve vuelve a bostezar. Tony espera con una paciencia desconcertante, una que Rogers se detendría a analizar si su cabeza no estuviera ya imaginando ovejas saltando una valla.

― Si tanto quieres protegerlo con el traje, no se… Podrías integrarle algo para controlar sus flancos con mayor facilidad, algo que le de agilidad y flexibilidad de movimiento y que al mismo tiempo complemente sus poderes, algo como… unas patas de araña mecánicas, como brazos extra, o algo así… – Steve se encoge de hombros, aunque Tony no puede verlo –. Es una idea, no creo que quede mal, lo harás tú después de todo.

Cuando no hay ruido que venga del auricular, Steve teme por un segundo que Tony se haya marchado a hacer quien sabe _qué_ mientras lo deja hablando solo.

― ¿Tony…?

― No… no es una mala idea – _«bueno, por lo menos no se había ido»._

― Tú podrías mejorarla.

― Pues claro que puedo mejorarla, ¿por quién me tomas? – y Tony regresa, ya no hay estupor en su voz, por el contrario, parece más decidido que antes –. Sí, brazos mecánicos, no está mal, algo exótico, pero es una buena idea. Unos _waldoes **[3]**._ No está mal, si se despliegan rápidamente con solo el pensamiento serían una herramienta muy útil. Maleables y que no estorben cuando no sean requeridos… Tienen que ser resistentes para poder cargar peso, pero fáciles de manejar, tal vez de cristales de aleación de hierro… Tendría que hacer pruebas. ¿Cuántos de ellos bastarían: _¿tres, cuatro…?_

Steve se desliza por el respaldo y se cubre los ojos con el antebrazo.

Tony ha vuelto a olvidarle.

No sabe cuándo se queda dormido, pero el murmullo de la voz de Tony se cuela por su oído sensible plagando sus sueños.

⁂

**Diez días después, mediados de diciembre.**

**Ciudad de Brașov, Rumania.**

El soldado cierra la puerta suavemente tras de sí luego de revisar la habitación. Hace bastante frío afuera y el día está demasiado oscuro con nubes amenazantes en el horizonte. Con ese clima, es difícil ignorar que la calefacción a penas funciona y traquetea como chatarra vieja.

_La cama no se ve mucho mejor._

No esconde la mueca que se forma en sus labios, no hay nadie más después de todo, no volverá a reunirse con Sam hasta pasado mañana.

Avanza lentamente hacia la cama y deja los documentos falsos sobre el buró y su mochila a la mano. Observa sutilmente entre la cortina hacia el exterior y se deja caer sobre la cama cuando se asegura que no haya nada sospechoso.

Los últimos días han sido muy pesados para Sam y Steve, luego de que casi los atrapara la policía en Yalta[4] no han dejado de moverse, no se quedaban más de un día en ninguna ciudad y al final han decidido separarse para despistar a cualquiera que podría haberles seguido.

Es pesado, mucho más que manejar por horas el jet. La tensión no lo ha abandonado desde ese día.

Bueno, en algún momento tenía que acabárseles la buena racha.

Steve se agita el cabello de la nuca con una mano y frunce las cejas ante la grasa que comienza a sentir en sus dedos. Debería tomar un baño.

Lanza una nerviosa y atenta mirada a la puerta por unos minutos, luego se levanta con lentitud, sacándose el gorro y tirando de la sudadera que lleva puesta con parsimonia por sobre su cabeza.

La deja bien doblada sobre la cama, observando una notoria mancha en el dobladillo – Steve no está seguro de qué exactamente –, y está sacándose la camiseta cuando algo tiembla en su bolsillo trasero.

Solo podía ser…

_¡Tony!_

Se sobresalta y la camiseta termina atorándosele en la cabeza y en los brazos, la desesperación por desenredarse de la prenda lo hace actuar erráticamente y los nervios no ayudan.

_¡Mierda!_

_«No cortes, no cortes»._

Escucha un crujido en uno de sus múltiples tirones y finalmente puede deshacerse de la camisa. La tira de cualquier forma en la cama y agarra el celular de su bolsillo trasero con prisa para acercárselo a la oreja.

Una rápida mirada a la pantalla le dice que deben ser las tres de la mañana en Nueva York, Steve ni siquiera se cuestiona por qué Tony lo llama a esa hora.

― Rogers…

Steve está a punto de decir algún saludo en respuesta cuando un golpeteo lo sobresalta. Se pone rígido como una roca con los ojos muy abiertos. Tony repite su apellido, pero Steve no contesta, su atención fija en la puerta de la habitación. Aguanta la respiración moviéndose sigilosamente y sacando la semiautomática que Sam le había obligado a usar de sus pantalones.

Sus manos se levantan lentamente sosteniendo la pistola hacia la puerta frente a él, apuntando hacia los pies de quien estuviera afuera. El teléfono queda enganchado entre su hombro y quijada.

― Da?[5] – en la bocina del celular el silencio es sepulcral, quizás Tony se ha dado cuenta de la tensión del soldado, o tal vez se ha sorprendido por el idioma extranjero desconocido. Luego de un eterno segundo, la chica de la recepción habla con un tono suave. Steve suelta un suspiro tembloroso y relaja sus brazos tensos, sus piernas preparadas para correr en cualquier momento.

― Mai aveți nevoie de ceva, dle Müller?[6] – Steve rebusca en su cabeza la respuesta, la superficial investigación de algunas frases en rumano en un centro de informática de Yalta habían servido hasta ahora, pero aún se pone nervioso cuando pronuncia con la distorsión del acento en su voz.

 _―_ _N_ -nu, mulțumesc![7] – dice Steve atropelladamente.

Hay una pequeña pausa antes de que la chica conteste su negativa.

― Pentru nimic. Bună ziua.[8]

 _―_ _Bună ziua_.

Contiene la respiración mientras escucha los pasos de la muchacha alejarse. La risa de Tony en el teléfono es como un grito en la habitación silenciosa. _Hay algo que está mal en esa risa…_ demasiado seca y vacía.

 _―_ _T-tony…_ – _«¡Deja de tartamudear, Rogers!»._ Tony sigue riendo en el teléfono, Steve comienza a relajarse lentamente al escucharle a pesar de su incomodidad. El rubio deja caer los brazos y vuelve a guardar la pistola.

― ¿Eso es un acento alemán, _señor Müller?_ – el sarcasmo y la burla típica de Stark bañan la frase, la voz se arrastra en un siseo casi galante en la probablemente única palabra que entendió de la conversación. Tony vuelve a hablar antes de darle tiempo a Steve de procesar las palabras –. Aunque eso que escuché definitivamente no era alemán.

Y Steve sabe lo que Stark intenta hacer, y aunque no siente la desconfianza que debiera sentir – su cabeza siempre está molestándole con que llamar a Tony es la manera más rápida y estúpida para que el gobierno lo atrape. Por dios, _¡Tony trabaja para ellos_! –, Rogers sabe que no puede decirle. No es solo su libertad en juego, no importa si Steve no se siente en peligro con Tony, decir más de la cuenta puede poner en un aprieto a Tony también.

_Esa es una línea que no pueden cruzar._

― Tony, _por favor…_

Stark guarda silencio por unos escasos cinco segundos.

― …Bien, no voy a meterme. De todos modos, no es mi problema.

Bajo el tono jocoso y burlón del castaño, Steve puede darse cuenta de que está molesto. Steve espera que no sea por lo de recién. Y aunque podría ser una posibilidad con cualquier otra persona, es Tony, un genio que debe haber pensado en todas las repercusiones de seguir con esta rutina incluso mucho antes de que Steve se las plateara a si mismo. No, siente que es algo más, tal vez la causa de la llamada en tan curioso horario.

Rogers recorre en dos zancadas la distancia que lo separaba de la cama, el único lugar disponible para sentarse, y se acomoda en el colchón duro.

Observa la ropa sobre las colchas a su lado y se mira el pecho desnudo.

La ducha tendrá que esperar.

 _―_ _Ehm_. ¿Qué sucede, Tony?

― ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo? – « _Demasiado a la defensiva»._

― _Bueno_ … – « _Las tres de la mañana no soy exactamente el momento ideal para una llamada telefónica_ », piensa, pero no se lo dice, intuye que Tony no está de humor ni para una broma inocente como esa –. Generalmente no eres tú quien llama.

― No sucede nada.

― Okey.

La pausa en el ambiente pesado que queda obliga a Steve a decir algo.

― ¿Quieres…? – _«¿hablar, que te escuche, que me calle…? ¿Solo que deje el teléfono encendido mientras trabajas y te haga compañía?»_ – ¿…conversar? – « _Que elocuente, Rogers. Te has ganado el premio al tipo más insípido del año_ _»._

El silencio que le sigue a su dudosa pregunta es muy incómodo, Steve no entiende que está pasando exactamente, que es lo que le pasa a Tony; Stark no parece tranquilizarse, por el contrario, da la sensación de que su ira aumenta con los segundos.

Tony sisea con rabia en la línea.

― … _Joder_ , Rogers… ¿Por qué pensé que esto podría ser una buena idea?

Steve se paraliza por el arrebato, Tony sigue hablando sin importarle el silencio del contrario.

― No somos _amigos_ , ahora apenas puedo decir que te conozco. ¿Por qué seguimos haciendo esto… por qué _sigo_ haciendo esto? Ni siquiera entiendo _en qué estaba pensando_ cuando te seguí el jueguito de las llamadas, por qué contesto este maldito _teléfono con tapa_ y te escucho _hablar casi todos los días_ … Cinco años y nunca hablamos realmente, ¿qué diferencia hará esto? – Steve pestañea tratando de hilar sus pensamientos, la avalancha de cuestionamientos de Tony es tan arrolladora como una real.

― Nada será igual que antes Tony, no importa que alguno de los dos lo intente, así no funcionan las cosas.

― ¿…Y qué pasa si me gustaría que lo fuera… que todo siguiera como antes? Antes de que nos separáramos, antes de que me _mintieras_ … _Antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda –_ Steve no puede evitar la puntada en su pecho al escuchar el tono ligeramente lastimero de Tony al final.

El soldado frunce las cejas mientras piensa qué puede contestarle al castaño luego de la acusación. A pesar de la ira en la voz de Tony, hay una nostalgia camuflada entre el rencor. Se humedece los labios mientras piensa. _¿Qué puede decirle al contrario que no sea tomado de mala manera o desechado?_ Hace varias semanas que Tony no tenía un arrebato de ira como ese.

― Que las cosas cambien no significa que sea para mal.

Tony deja salir una risa sin humor.

― Parece que a pesar de tu situación no has perdido tu optimismo. Ojalá no te equivoques como hace año y medio – Steve no tiene que pensarlo demasiado para relacionar las fechas. « _Ultrón_ » –, los dos sabemos muy bien cómo terminó eso.

Rogers traga con fuerza, no puede decir nada. Tony no reacciona muy bien a su silencio. Steve le escuchar resoplar como un toro rabioso, como si estuviera haciendo esfuerzos, tal vez cargado cosas. Se concentra en los sonidos huecos que salen del megáfono y los no tan claros pasos del castaño se escuchan más fuertes de lo que deberían. Hay un ruidillo entraño de traqueteo de fondo que le desconcierta y le surge la interrogante de qué estará haciendo Stark mientras hablan.

 _― El silencio otorga_ … ¡joder!

Una secuencia de golpes agudos obliga a Steve a alejar el teléfono de su oreja, el ruido demasiado fuerte y claro viene de algún punto muy próximo al micrófono. Tony sigue maldiciendo sin preocuparse de esconder su disgusto o de moderar su tono.

Si Steve no se equivoca, eso se escuchó claramente como una caja de herramientas que fue a parar directo al suelo.

― ¡Maldita sea! ¡A la mierda todo!

En contra de su sentido común que le dice que tratar de razonar con Tony en ese estado no es una buena idea, intenta mantenerse tranquilo y transmitirle calma a Stark con su voz.

― Quizás cargar cosas mientras se está enojado no es una buena opción.

― ¡No estoy enojado… _estoy furioso_! – Steve hace una mueca, quizás debió quedarse callado. Esto no está funcionando.

― …Si quieres que te llame después…

― ¡No te atrevas a colgar, Roger! ¡O voy a buscarte y encontrarte solo para tirarte esta maldita _roca remedio de tecnología_ a la cabeza!

 _Humm_ , Steve definitivamente no quiere eso.

Nunca fue bueno en acatar órdenes que no le parecían justas, no por nada su primer acto real como Capitán América fue ignorar una orden directa de su superior para internarse en una base bajo dominio enemigo porque creía que eso era lo correcto – además de la razón personal de encausarse en tan arriesgada acción –. Pero ahora no está en contra de hacerle caso a la amenaza de Tony, conoce muy bien las consecuencias y no son algo que desee en ninguna circunstancia. 

― ¡Ahgrr! Todo es culpa de ese… _ese maldito de Ross_. ¿Acaso cree que soy su chico de los mandados? ¡Que haya firmado no significa que puede mangonearme como un mocoso y mandarme toda su mierda política de la que no quiere hacerse cargo!

Todas las alarmas se disparan en la cabeza de Steve. Todo el tema de los Acuerdos había sido clasificado como un tabú por algo, ignorado deliberadamente en un acuerdo mutuo sin palabras, ninguno lo había sacado a colación luego del arrebato de sinceridad hace cuatro semanas atrás.

La incomodidad se refleja en su rostro.

No era tan estúpido como para pensar que el tema estaba zanjado y no les molestaría más, no es un niño que cree que sus errores se pueden solucionar con una disculpa porque sus padres le dicen que todo estará bien si lo hace. Reconoce que eso será una espina que no podrán sacarse del cuerpo, pero con el tiempo ellos aprenderán que no pueden seguir adelante si dejan que los moleste a cada oportunidad.

Solo que Steve no está tan seguro de cuánto demorará la posibilidad de seguir adelante.

Rogers escucha como Tony sigue su diatriba en contra del Secretario de _Defensa_ – todavía le causa gracia que se cambiara el nombre del cargo, como si el gobierno de los Estados Unidos creyera que con sepultar todo lo relacionado con el siglo pasado lo exonerara de la culpa. Que la Guerra pasara a ser Defensa[9] no cambia los hechos, y si el expediente de Ross no mentía, no debió ser una opción para ese deber en ninguna circunstancia –; Stark está realmente enojado, pero a pesar de ello todo lo que dice es bastante desconcertante sin el contexto adecuado. Steve puede hacerse una idea de lo que está pasando, pero muchas partes se pierden sin fundamento.

Steve está intentando pensar en algo que podría apaciguar los ánimos de Tony cuando un timbre familiar se escucha venir desde el interior de su mochila. Estira el brazo con la duda e incertidumbre revolviéndose en su estómago y rebusca en el interior del bolso con Tony completamente ignorarte de su perturbación.

El dispositivo de comunicación no rastreable entregado por el rey T’Challa descansa en su mano cuando al fin es encontrado. La pantalla en el pequeño aparato está iluminada y un mensaje puede leerse inofensivamente en su superficie, ajeno a lo que esas palabras significan para el soldado y lo que provocan en su cuerpo.

_< Lo despertaremos mañana Capitán,_

_Shuri. >_

La respiración de Steve se agita y su pecho sube y baja descontrolado. Le arden los ojos de pronto y se desconecta de todo a su alrededor, la voz de Tony es un murmullo lejano cuando su brazo cae hasta su regazo.

Se siente pequeño de repente.

La felicidad que debiera sentir por saber que su mejor amigo ya está lo suficientemente bien como para dejar la criogenización y tener el tratamiento que deseaba no la siente. Un aplastante sentimiento de miedo le hunde los hombros cuando su cerebro termina de procesar el mensaje y todo lo que ello implica.

_Y Steve se acaba de dar cuenta que realmente es una mala persona._

No se alegra por la recuperación de su amigo, porque no sabe cómo puede eso influenciar en lo que está teniendo con Tony – en este extraño e inexplicable acercamiento que no puede catalogar, _o quizás no quiere_ – y tiene miedo de perderlo. No quiere renunciar a Tony y la presencia de Bucky solo significa un recordatorio de lo que hizo.

De que Stark ni siquiera debería estar dándole esta oportunidad.

Su cabeza está tan confusa en ese momento.

Ama a Bucky como solo la fraternidad de toda una vida puede lograr. James siempre estuvo para él, aun cuando no tenía nada más que ofrecer que su amistad. Cuando ni siquiera tenía donde caerse muerto, ahí estaba Buck con su brazo estirado cada vez que terminaba en el suelo, ayudándole a levantarse y dándole los empujones que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Pero Tony… _es Tony,_ y ni Steve está seguro ahora de _qué_ significa eso, pero Bucky podría ser la diferencia entre perderlo o no.

Rogers no está preparado para esa decisión, _él no quiere elegir._

― …gers… ¡Rogers!

Un murmullo se escabulle en sus pensamientos, los gritos de Tony se alzan sobre el mutismo perturbado de Steve, despertándolo de su ensoñación.

Lentamente Rogers acerca el teléfono una vez más a su oído sin estar del todo consciente de sus acciones.

― ¿Sí? – el soldado pestañea convulsivamente para despejarse, sacude la cabeza y trata de tranquilizarse. _«¡Concéntrate!»,_ el dispositivo sigue en su mano derecha, por suerte con la pantalla apagada. Lo aprieta con fuerza en sus dedos y resuelve ignorarlo, tratará con ello después.

Tony en la línea se escucha cansado, ya no hay rabia en su voz, solo un tono fatigado.

Steve se da cuenta que Tony debió haber estado hablando por algunos minutos y él no tenía idea de qué, y probablemente Stark también se dio cuenta que el rubio no le había escuchado.

Pero Tony ya no parece enojado.

Escucha una exhalación pesada.

― ¿Por qué no me mataste, Steve? Todo sería más fácil si lo hubieras hecho.

_― ¿…Qué?_

_¿Qué está pasando?_

¿Por qué Tony decía tal atrocidad?

― No estaríamos pasando por esto ahora.

Steve está muy desconcertado en este momento, no le está gustando nada hacia dónde va esta conversación.

― Tú nunca tomas el camino fácil, Tony – Stark bufa en la línea, como si lo que dijo Steve le causara gracia.

― …Dime Rogers, ¿por qué no te aseguraste de que no podría seguirte? ¿Por qué no enterraste el escudo en mi fuente de energía… destruir el reactor… _acabar con todo de una vez?_ ¿No dejar cabos sueltos? ¿…Fue acaso tu soberbia que te dijo que yo no iría tras de ustedes?

― No podía hacerte daño Tony – esa es la primera afirmación que abandona sus labios con resolución y seguridad. No hay dudas, ni la más mínima vacilación ni pausa para pensar la respuesta. Es instantánea –. Te aseguro que soberbia no fue, dañarte intencionalmente sería ir en contra de mí mismo.

_…Quizás fue demasiado lejos._

Stark no dice nada, no hay ruido en la línea más que una respiración calmada. Steve no puede imaginar qué es lo que estará pensando. ¿Pero qué puede hacer?, no tiene nada que esconder, a Tony no debiera por qué interesarle lo que pueda pasarle, que sepa lo que Steve piensa solo le hará daño al soldado, si es que Stark no lo ignora por completo.

― ¿Sabes, Tony? Lo que más me duele es que tú realmente piensas que yo quería hacerte daño…

Stark no dice nada, el silencio es sofocante. Steve aprieta la mandíbula y se esfuerza por ser sincero, como ya dijo, no es como si lo que hiciera ahora pudiera empeorar las cosas.

_No puedes empeorar algo que ya no existe._

― Quizás me estoy tomando demasiadas atribuciones, ¿por qué podría interesarte qué es lo que me duele?

¿Qué puede pasar si Tony se entera? No es más que la verdad, no quiere provocar nada en el contrario. No necesita lástima, ni condolencias, ni un perdón que no merece. Ahora se da cuenta que todo lo que pensó cuando comenzó con esta locura, es justamente eso, _una locura._

¿Aceptar la indulgencia de Tony, aunque no sea sincera? No, definitivamente no podría.

No tiene idea en qué estaba pensando hace dos meses.

La falta de sinceridad lo llevó a esto, pues no cometería el mismo error.

Su voz es un susurro, tan bajo que se desliza entre sus labios como un suspiro, y atraviesa día y noche para ser escuchado por un hombre solitario que observa una pila de hojas abatido en medio de un desastre de piezas mecánicas.

― … _El miedo en tus ojos me persigue en las noches._

Mientras Steve ignorarte de lo que provocan sus palabras en el castaño cierra los ojos con vergüenza, Tony tensa la mandíbula mientras observa fijamente el conocido rostro en los documentos oficiales entregados por el antiguo general. La mano ligeramente morena se acerca rígida al contorno de la cara pálida y angulosa, mirando fijamente a los ojos azules en el papel que no pudieron captar el brillo de los reales.

― Creo que debieras descansar, Tony. Buenas noches.

Es la primera vez que Steve corta una llamada voluntariamente.

Ese día para él no se veía que fuera a mejorar.

▪☆▪

**Noche buena.**

**Once de la noche, Nueva York.**

Los odiosos villancicos han estado escuchándose desde las siete de la mañana por todo el complejo. Tony los detesta, pero no más que cualquier personal en el edificio que lleva escuchándolos por nueve horas consecutivas.

Cuando dieron las cinco, el complejo se vació más rápido de lo que se tarda en decir Iron Man.

De más está decir que Tony tiene una sonrisa desdeñosa en la cara desde hace seis horas.

En el taller solo se escuchó AC/DC todo el día.

― … _Make my wish come true… all I want for Christmas is you._

Tony sonríe aún más grande al recordar los rostros de los agentes desde las cámaras cada vez que Mariah Carey volvía a escucharse por los parlantes. Solo por sus caras de horror valía la pena aguantarlos en estos días.

Los había hecho sufrir toda la semana con las musiquitas.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. despliega una nueva pantalla tras su pedido y Tony se concentra en los planos y cálculos frente a él.

Cualquier otra persona diría que pasar la navidad trabajando es realmente infeliz, pero para Tony no lo es.

Ninguno de sus conocidos más cercanos está – Rhodey pasando las fiestas con su familia en Filadelfia, Happy en California, Pepper en Inglaterra por asuntos de Stark Industries surgidos de última hora, y el chico Parker con su tía en Queens –, por lo que entre pasar la navidad echando raíces en la cama sin hacer nada o estar trabajando en sus proyectos, prefería lo segundo.

Mantener las manos ocupadas siempre le había servido para tener su mente _tranquila_ – lo más tranquilo que se puede teniendo un montón de cálculos y esquemas rondando en su mente y el murmullo de sus ideas asaltando su cabeza a cada segundo –. También tener a F.R.I.D.A.Y. ayudaba a no sentirse tan solo, la voz femenina que competía con el cinismo sutil de su predecesor en cada comentario respondón hacia Stark – como lo haría cualquier adolescente. Tony no tiene idea qué estaba pasando por su cabeza cuando creó a la IA con la personalidad de una chica adolescente, _probablemente no estaba en sus cinco sentidos_ –, siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, aunque era obvio que se estaba burlando de él.

Tony observa detenidamente las pantallas, aportando nuevas ideas y conclusiones, cuestionamientos respondidos por la IA e imaginando el prototipo en su cabeza antes de que la computadora lo creara; sus manos, por el contrario, trabajan incansablemente en algo completamente diferente sin prestarle mucha atención, algunas piezas sueltas en el mesón toman forma con ayuda de sus dedos rápidos y la ocasional herramienta refuerza la miniatura.

― Cariño, aplica una aleación 2524-T3 en la pechera del prototipo.

― Entendido señor. ¿Tiene idea de cómo solucionar la falta de flexibilidad del aluminio?

― Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Stark gira en la silla mientras espera, detiene el trabajo de sus manos y mira el robot en miniatura, bastante escuálido y de un solo brazo mecánico sobre una base de chatarra. Stark lo examina con su curiosidad nata, como si todo lo que viera fuera nuevo en su mundo – aunque la garra de metal es bastante parecida a lo que había sido DUM-E –; Entre la fealdad de restos desechados con una apariencia amorfa aplicada casi a la fuerza, se da cuenta de que al brazo robótico solo le falta una placa de circuitos para ser funcional.

El castaño hace una mueca, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Deja a un lado la pieza de chatarra. Su estómago protesta por el hambre.

La bolsa de papel con las hamburguesas que ya deben estar frías se ve completamente tentadora dos mesas más allá. Utilizando la silla con ruedas como un auto de último modelo, se desliza hacia su objetivo con un impulso ayudado de la mesa.

Dos extras de queso y café, la mejor cena navideña de la historia.

El gemido de placer que suelta con la primera mordida es suficiente confirmación.

― Señor, tiene una llamada entrante.

Tony ni siquiera se digna a girarse, no importa que él no celebre de mucha gana las fiestas, todos saben que no deben llamarle ese día, los únicos que pueden salirse con la suya son Pepper y Rhodey. Y si ese fuese el caso, F.R.I.D.A.Y. habría conectado la llamada a penas terminara de avisarle de la misma.

Debe ser algún idiota que no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

― Dile que no estoy.

Un extraño sonido que podría pasar como un bufido si no fuera una máquina se escucha por los parlantes.

― Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, señor.

Tony arquea las cejas mientras desenvuelve la segunda hamburguesa y se mete a la boca un bocado considerable.

― ¿Por…?

― Es del Capitán Rogers.

Por poco y Tony se atraganta. Mastica apresurado lo que tiene en la boca mientras se lanza con silla y todo hacía el mesón con los hologramas. Apenas vislumbra el celular vibrando entre los papeles y piezas de metal, lo sujeta con una mano mientras choca con el borde puntiagudo de la mesa.

Suelta un quejido cuando abre la tapa y acepta la llamada.

― … _R-rogers._ – dice torpemente Stark mientras se aclara la garganta.

― Hola, Tony. Feliz navidad.

― Uhm, yo… feliz navidad también.

Stark no puede ocultar la sorpresa en su voz, la llamada lo ha tomado desprevenido, no la esperaba para nada, no después de la discusión de hace una semana. Steve parece que escucha su vacilación.

― ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estabas… _ocupado_?

― ¡No…! No, no estoy ocupado. Es solo… que pensé que ya no llamarías más.

― Oh. Bueno, si me rindiera tan fácil no estaría aquí.

Tony asiente para sí, eso era muy cierto. Steve es una de las personas más cabezotas que conocía, compitiendo con él mismo por supuesto.

― ¿Cómo estás?

Tony resopla con fastidio.

― ¿Así que conversaciones banales otra vez?

― ¿De qué quieres hablar entonces?

Tony ve por el rabillo del ojo como F.R.I.D.A.Y. apaga los hologramas y baja las pantallas, el volumen de la música disminuye en los parlantes y la luz de los focos se atenúa considerablemente.

El taller queda completamente en silencio.

Entrecierra los ojos, pero no le dice nada a la IA.

Repite la pregunta del rubio en su cabeza, pero no se le viene nada a la mente.

_Él tampoco tiene idea de qué hablar._

Quizás solo hacer, sin realmente pensarlo, no sea una mala idea. Rogers ha hablado muchísimo en los últimos meses, hablar un poco de sí mismo y corresponder a las palabras del rubio le parece un intercambio justo.

No tenía nada mejor que hacer tampoco.

―…Cuando tenía seis fue la primera vez que pasé las navidades sin mis padres. No recuerdo muy bien esa noche buena y la mañana de navidad es un recuerdo borroso, pero fue la primera vez. Luego de esa ocasión, por lo menos año por medio pasaba las navidades solo con Jarvis y su esposa Ana, y las otras en las grandes fiestas de sociedad que mi padre orquestaba por la empresa.

Tony se pierde en las memorias. Comiendo las galletas hechas por la señora Ana en la cocina mientras Jarvis preparaba chocolate caliente. Recuerda la caricia cálida en sus cabellos mientras les contaba su idea para ganar la feria de ciencias del próximo año; y luego son los grandes salones decorados de verde, rojo y dorado los que invaden sus recuerdos. El gran árbol de navidad con su punta de estrella de cristal casi tocando el techo abovedado, los elegantes trajes de tres piezas y los vestidos majestuosos resaltando curvas, joyas millonarias y telas sedosas. Recuerda perfectamente los bailes y las sonrisas hipócritas.

― Cuando murieron en el 91’, el sentimiento de todas las navidades se hizo real. Ahora ya no era una impresión, era verdad… Era el último Stark. Lo “ _superé_ ”, me adapté e hice lo que se esperaba de mí. Tony Stark es una figura pública, todo el mundo estaba sobre mi esperado verme caer. _No iba a darles ese gusto_ … – su voz tiembla mientras recuerda cuando todo terminó de empeorar –… Unos años después murió Jarvis, y Ana se fue sin soportar vivir en un lugar que continuamente le recordaba a quien había perdido. Me quedé con Obadiah y pasé de ser un asistente muy importante a ser el anfitrión de las Fiestas Navideñas Stark… _Y fui el mejor,_ aun cuando desde que era un niño las fiestas navideñas no fueron de mi agrado, y estar allí no era ni de lejos mi mejor plan para pasar esa noche.

Stark _casi_ desearía que el soldado le interrumpiera en ese momento, que digiera lo que sea para que Tony olvide ese instante de debilidad. Pero sabe que, si el contrario lo hiciera, él ya no podría seguir hablando y no quiere que eso pase.

Quiere contarle esto a Steve, y no sabe muy bien la razón. Pero como que se llama Tony Stark, si quiere algo, va a hacerlo.

Rogers parece entender que ese es un momento importante, y aunque Tony no se lo ha pedido, no le interrumpe.

Stark casi suspira de alivio.

― Y ahora aquí estoy. No hay una gran fiesta inolvidable, ni gente que ni conozco llenando mi sala; Tampoco una gran cena con bebidas alcohólicas de todo tipo y fuegos artificiales. Los actos desenfrenados de la juventud, vivir el momento al máximo, pasan a un segundo plano para todos mis conocidos que realmente me interesan. Mis amigos tienen sus familias con quien celebrar o trabajos importantes que atender, todos han armado su vida tan cotidiana y _normal_ … menos yo.

Muy bien, eso es todo, finalmente lo ha dicho.

No entiende por qué a Steve de entre todas las personas que podría haber elegido, pero no le importa realmente. Lo hecho, hecho está, y no se arrepiente.

― Si te sirve de consuelo, no estás solo, igualmente estás hablando conmigo.

Tony bufa mientras contiene la risa. No le entraña que Steve _“jodido rey del optimismo”_ Rogers le contestara algo como eso. Intenta contener sin mucho esfuerzo el sarcasmo en su voz, pero predeciblemente no le sale muy bien.

― Es como si aceptara que hablar con las voces grabadas de las telefónicas fuera un agradable pasatiempo…, que tenga mayores posibilidades de diálogo no cambia el hecho…

La respuesta es rápida e inesperada.

― Es mejor que nada, ¿no?

Tony ríe con sinceridad ahora y arquea las cejas.

A veces olvida que el soldado no puede verle.

― Cap, de verdad no creí que tuvieras ese sentido del humor.

― Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mi Stark.

Stark puede admitir con sinceridad para sus adentros de que es verdad. Nunca había conocido realmente a Steve Rogers. La imagen del Capitán América de su niñez y la influencia de su propio padre interfirieron en su paso para crearse una idea propia del hombre después de conocerlo; y luego fue su decepción la que le impidió conocer a esta persona con la que lleva hablando unos cuantos meses y que no esta _tan mal._

Después de todo, Steve es humano, no podía pedirle la perfección que un niño de cinco años a idealizado en su cabeza sobre su héroe favorito.

― No estás solo en realidad Tony. Ya verás que en unos días Pepper y Rhodey regresaran de donde hayan ido para pasar las fiestas, hasta es posible que Queens vaya a darte sus felicitaciones por el nuevo año. Este es solo un día Tony, y no significa nada si juntas todo lo que has pasado con ellos a lo largo de los años. Tienes toda una vida para disfrutar esas amistades, de atesorarlas y apreciarlas como únicas. No dejes que un mal día te quite la sonrisa.

― … Podrías ganarte la vida haciendo galletas de la fortuna, Rogers.

Tony no admitirá ni con amenaza de muerte que el escalofrió que sintió mientras escucha la risa profunda de Steve llenando sus sentidos fue realmente agradable.

― Okey, Tony, tengo que despedirme. El sol está saliendo aquí y debo levantarme…

Tony se acomoda en el sofá donde fue a sentarse en algún momento de la conversación al escucharle, lleva su mirada hacia su reloj de muñeca y abre los ojos sorprendido.

Son casi las dos y media de la mañana y él ni enterado.

_Habían estado hablando por más de tres horas._

― Sí, sí, no hay problema. Yo tal vez debería descasar ahora.

― Unas horas de sueño no le vienen mal a nadie.

― …Sí.

Y a pesar de que ambos obviamente se están despidiendo, ninguno se decide en cortar la llamada. Se escuchan en silencio las respiraciones acompasadas en el auricular sin hacer nada más.

Es Steve quien se decide finalmente por romper la calma, su voz segura en un susurro que aplaca las inquietudes del genio que rara vez le abandonan.

El corazón de Stark se ha saltado un latido.

― Siempre estaré a una llamada de distancia, Tony

Tony ignora exitosamente el temblor que recorre su cuerpo luego de escucharle. Inhala profundo y se pasa una mano por el rostro. Sentado en el sofá con la cabeza gacha y los codos en las rodillas, parece vencido por lo inevitable.

― …Ya corta, Rogers.

Tony no tiene idea de qué va a hacer ahora.

* * *

[1] **INTERPOL** : La Organización Internacional de Policía Criminal, 194 países son parte de ella, por lo que es tan grande como la Organización de las Naciones Unidas.

[2] El **nitruro de titanio** es un material cerámico extremadamente duro usado frecuentemente como recubrimiento sobre componentes de aleaciones de titanio, acero, carburos y aluminio para mejorar las propiedades superficiales del sustrato. Posee una excelente reflectividad de infrarrojos (IR), lo que refleja en un espectro similar al elemental de oro (Au), que le da un color amarillento. Una película delgada de nitruro de titanio se enfrió a cerca de cero absoluto y se convirtió en el primer super-aislante conocido, la resistencia de repente aumentó en un factor de 100 000.5 (Wikipedia).

La pechera reforzada de la Armadura Iron Spider de la Tierra-616 (sucesos de Civil War) eran de este material.

[3] **Waldo/es:** Un sistema de manipulación remota en el que un dispositivo esclavo imita los movimientos de un dispositivo maestro manipulado directamente por el operador.

[4] **Yalta** : Es una ciudad de la República de Crimea a orillas de la costa septentrional del mar Negro. Su soberanía está discutida con Ucrania, ya que su referéndum de 2014 sobre su adhesión a Rusia no está reconocido por la mayor parte de la comunidad internacional. Es un importante puerto comercial y de pasajeros. (Wikipedia).

[5] **Da?** (Rumano): ¿Si?

[6] **Mai aveți nevoie de ceva, dle Müller?** (Rumano): ¿Necesita algo más señor Müller?

[7] **Nu, mulțumesc** (Rumano): No, gracias.

[8] **Pentru nimic. Bună ziua** (Rumano): De nada. Buenos días.

[9] Antiguamente, el Secretario de Defensa tenía el nombre de secretario de Guerra.


	13. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La estrella regresa al hogar.

Capítulo 8

Y una estrella cayó del cielo…

“- _A veces me pregunto. ¿Cuál es el verdadero yo, ésta espléndida piel de metal que he creado, o la frágil cosa de carne que la lleva puesta? ”_ \- **Tony Stark** .

― Señor Rogers, ¡señor Rogers, por favor, reaccione!

Natasha entra atropelladamente al cuarto del Capitán, la voz insistente de F.R.I.D.A.Y. no deja de escucharse por los parlantes y Romanoff se siente completamente tensa luego del llamado desesperado de la IA pidiéndole que buscara al rubio.

Realmente la inteligencia artificial parece alterada, y Natasha todavía se sorprende de la vida que podía darles Stark a sus creaciones.

El temblor que remeció el complejo no aportó a destensarla. Con el compromiso de averiguar qué estaba sucediendo, batallando con su deseo de averiguar qué pasaba con su amigo, dejar que los demás se ocuparan del asunto en los terrenos fue una pequeña pelea interior que rápidamente se inclinó a favor de Steve.

Todos los demás habitantes en el complejo han salido a investigar qué es lo que sucedía y la voz de Rhodey comunicándole que se aproximaba un objeto extraño y brillante desde el cielo hace desaparecer rápidamente la relativa tranquilidad que habían tenido en las tres semanas anteriores.

No sabe qué es peor, el inminente peligro en el que podrían estar en este momento, o lo que le espera en el cuarto de su amigo…

Ver a Steve en el suelo con los claros síntomas de un ataque de pánico y un casco de Iron Man deteriorado a unos cuantos centímetros de sus piernas le quita la respiración como si le hubieran dado una patada en el abdomen.

― Steve… ¡Steve! – mientras la agente se aproxima veloz al costado del soldado, sus pies casi derrapando en el suelo y el gesto de preocupación en su rostro, Rogers ni siquiera reacciona a los múltiples llamados.

Los ojos claros se ven perdidos en la nada mientras jadea incontrolable, su cuerpo se sacude en espasmos y sus manos sujetan su cuello en agonía.

Natasha sujeta los hombros del Capitán con firmeza mientras intenta llamar su atención. No le funciona las primeras veces, hasta que luego de unos eternos segundos los ojos de Steve se enfocan y la observan fijamente con terror.

Steve aún sigue sin poder respirar, y el estar medianamente consciente solo empeora sus desesperados intentos por coger aire para sus pulmones.

La mirada alterada de Steve se agita de un lado a otro y se detiene a un costado de la mujer, uno de los brazos del soldado se despega del apretado agarre en su cuello e indica con sus dedos temblorosos. Natasha no le entiende y Rogers parece cada vez más nervioso y falto de aire.

― …To… To… ny… Ton… él… _no_ …

Steve sigue apuntando a su costado insistente y no se detiene hasta que consigue que Natasha sigua la dirección de su mano.

El casco de Iron Man inconcluso.

Romanoff frunce las cejas un instante, pero no tiene tiempo de analizarlo, el objeto no parece tener nada de especial y _Steve se está ahogando._

― Steve… Voy a necesitar que te concentres en mí y que hagas lo que te diga, ¿sí? – Natasha no espera una confirmación, la mirada cristalizada por la presión en el rostro cada vez más rojo de Steve le observa con algo de esfuerzo –. Necesito que respires conmigo, ¿okey? – Steve hace un gesto que podría ser tomado como una afirmación, sin embargo, ella no pierde el tiempo esperando otra señal más convincente –. Inhala… exhala… – Rogers lo intenta las primeras veces sin conseguirlo y ella hace todo lo posible por no quejarse cuando la mano de Steve toma una de sus muñecas, apretándola con fuerza desmedida.

No puede evitar la mueca por el dolor, pero eso pasa a un segundo plano cuando Rogers comienza a calmarse.

― Muy bien, sigue así… Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Cariño…

Y de la nada todo se descontrola otra vez.

Natasha no sabe qué pasó. De un momento a otro la lenta calma que el soldado estaba recuperando se va violentamente y Steve insiste en señalar a su costado con fuerza y brusquedad una vez más. Las mejillas ya húmedas vuelven a inundarse de lágrimas entre una mezcla de falta de aire y una profunda angustia.

Su mente procesa rápidamente que podría haber desencadenado esa reacción, perdiendo la calma por momentos cuando los jadeos se vuelve más cortos y quejumbrosos… _Hasta que se da cuenta._

No reaccionó así hasta el final de sus palabras.

― Tranquilo, tranquilo… _Respira_ , por favor, Steve. No lo volveré a mencionar, pero respira, Fortachón. _Respira_.

Con lentitud Natasha suelta su mano del apretado agarre en su muñeca y sostiene los hombros tensos de Steve. El Capitán le sigue mientras ella hace una pantomima muy exagerada de respiración de yoga.

Pero funciona y eso es lo importante.

Steve sigue levemente agitado, pero respirando casi con normalidad por fin.

Una pequeña estática en el comunicador en su oreja le avisa de la activación de su canal privado, y luego la voz del coronel se escucha fuerte y clara en su oído.

**_― Romanoff, la nave… es Danvers._ **

Los ojos de la espía se abren grandes ante la sorpresa, luego una sonrisa cruza su rostro por unos instantes antes de que la incertidumbre se la borre.

_Y si…_

No _. Él debe estar allí,_ va a estar.

― Todo estará bien – susurra en el oído del hombre y le abraza unos segundos, luego ella se levanta inquieta. Sonríe para darle confianza al rubio y a ella misma.

Ojalá no sean malas noticias.

Mientras debate consigo misma unos segundos pensado si no sería mejor dejar a Steve descansando en el cuarto luego del obvio ataque de pánico (Natasha puede ver las manos de Steve temblando sobre su regazo, sujetando torpemente el casco contra el pecho agitado y los ojos neblinosos), pero el furtivo pensamiento de que, si Tony está en esa nave, verlo podría ser mucho mejor para Steve que dejar a sus pensamientos vagar acostado en una cama sin hacer nada aparece para quedarse y espanta su sentido común.

Se decide rápido.

― Ven, arriba… Tenemos que ir a recibir a los que llegaron.

Se demoran más de lo normal en llegar al exterior, Steve no coopera mucho en el camino y una buena parte de su peso lo carga la menuda mujer.

Y eso no es una proeza pequeña… Si la pesa del último chequeo del hombre no estaba averiada, son unas buenas cuantas libras encima.

Cuando atraviesan las puertas del lobby, la fría mañana y la sorpresa de la nave extraña posada en el césped delantero los golpea en la cara.

Es una nave inmensa.

_Y alienígena._

Se mueven más rápido hacia el grupo que espera frente a ella. Natasha puede ver de pasada que Carol Danvers se encuentra en el costado y observa lo que parece ser una rampa de descenso con mucha atención.

Steve se suelta con suavidad de su agarre y se endereza a su lado, ella se ha dado cuenta que en el camino se ha recuperado un poco y se sostenía más por sus propios pies.

Ahora están todos tensos esperando.

Los nervios suben por su garganta con un lento frenesí.

Un movimiento repentino en el fuselaje le llama la atención y el sonido metálico de un cierre hermético al ser abierto le advierte de la inminente apertura de la nave antes de que la rampa se separe en el borde superior y comience a bajar con lentitud.

En la oscuridad del interior, dos siluetas se cincelan apareciendo de a poco mientras la puerta baja.

La sombra de una es inconfundible para Natasha.

Cuando la rampa comienza a bajar, el vacío en el estómago de Tony se remueve inquieto. Tiene ganas de vomitar

Por fin… luego de veintitantos días en el espacio, _por fin_ está en la Tierra.

Finalmente podrá respirar aire limpio que no sea procesado, ver la luz del sol bañando la tierra y su cuerpo. Por fin podrá comer y beber, y ver algo más que un negro casi absoluto.

_Por fin va a ver y sentir a su rubio._

Nunca había estado tan feliz y aliviado de llegar a alguna parte… _Ni quiera la sensación de ver un helicóptero descender a las áridas arenas del desierto puede compararse con el latir desenfrenado del alivio en su pecho._

La luz tenue de la mañana se filtra por la rendija y se expande mientras la rampa cae al suelo, la débil luz le encandila, pero no es suficiente para segarle. La nave proyecta su sombra sobre el espacio frente a ellos.

Cuando se ve libre de todo obstáculo frente a sus ojos, su corazón le da un vuelco y se sujeta con fuerza al agarre de Nébula en su brazo.

_Así que, así se siente el saberse equivocado._

El alivio que siente al volver a ver los rostros que creyó no vería nunca más…

_Joder, que su cerebro no permita que vomite en ese instante._

Comienzan a bajar con lentitud ante un público de estatuas, el silencio es demasiado… Entre la maraña de pensamientos que inundan su cabeza, Tony piensa si no habrá roto a los Vengadores definitivamente esta vez.

Luego una silueta se acerca veloz hacia ellos y le sostiene cuando sus pies tocan tierra firme.

Esos ojos azules…

Nunca había visto esos ojos tan bellos como ahora.

_La sorpresa hace que se vean aún más claros y translucidos._

_«Oh, por favor, no te atrevas a llorar Stark»._

Steve es un ángel para los ojos de Tony. El cuerpo fuerte y caliente se apega a su costado, lo sujeta con firmeza y casi como si pudiera romperse en cualquier momento.

Su toque es una caricia mandando olas de electricidad por todo su cuerpo.

Y Stark se pierde en la mirada llena de emociones del contrario, sabe que la propia es igual de vertiginosa.

_Tony solo quiere besarlo en ese instante…_

Ambos se han olvidado de que no se encuentran solos.

La bruma se disipa demasiado rápido; y a pesar de que Tony se siente como si llegara a un paraíso terrenal, hay algo pesado y viciado en el ambiente sobre ellos, algo agudo y punzante que no le deja disfrutar de los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

_La culpa._

― No pude detenerlo.

Steve le mira fijamente, ha dejado de incitarlo a avanzar y hay dolor y reconocimiento en sus ojos. Aun así, sus manos fuertes no le sueltan ni por un solo instante.

Tony de verdad quiere dejar de fingir.

― Yo tampoco.

La voz del rubio es ronca y celestial en los oídos de Stark. Pero el pesar es como un puñetazo en la boca de su estómago. Steve reafirma su agarre y trata de seguir caminando con él, pero Tony no puede, tiene que decirle, no puede solo dejarlo pasar.

― Espera – su voz se escucha débil y le arden los ojos –. Yo… _perdí al niño._

Su cuerpo se siente pesado, pero el impacto de sus palabras es más fuerte de lo que esperaba en Steve. El soldado aparta la mirada luego de unos instantes, Stark siente la tensión repentina en los fuertes brazos del soldado, y Tony está seguro de que pudo ver el brillo de unas lágrimas no derramadas en los ojos del contrario. La pesadumbre y el dolor oscurecen las facciones de Steve… Un rastro que delata las marcas de lágrimas recientes en los ojos rojos e hinchados llama su atención.

_¿Qué…?_

Los labios de Rogers tiemblan antes de que hable con una voz no tan segura de cómo quiere aparentar, y Tony que ha aprendido a reconocer las expresiones del hombre, siente la incertidumbre de saberse ignorante de la razón de ese dolor tan… _abismal_ _._

_―_ _Y-yo…_

Y Steve no termina cuando son interrumpidos.

Pepper se abalanza sobre Tony con tal alivio y asombro que Stark no tiene el valor de apartarla y descubrir que es lo que diría Steve.

― No puede ser, dios mío… _estás vivo_ – Tony abraza a la mujer con fuerza e infinito cariño. Había extrañado a su mejor amiga que, a pesar de todo lo que había tenido que sufrir a su lado, se había quedado con él. Se siente tan bien sentirla… Saber que está viva, _a salvo._

Mira sobre el hombro de la mujer a Steve que permanece a su lado, no se mueve, aunque sus brazos están tensos. Tony tiene tantas ganas de abrazarlo, de sostener su rostro entre sus manos y besarlo una y otra vez por todas partes, acariciarle hasta que sus pieles se vuelvan una y confirmar que no es una ilusión de un moribundo naufrago intergaláctico. Saber que, si aparta la mirada, seguirá estando _allí_ , que no le había perdido también. Quiere tomarlo en sus brazos y no soltarlo nunca.

Pero no es momento, Tony lo sabe y también Steve.

Rogers se mantiene alejado del intercambio. Hay anhelo y dolor en su mirada, pero también respeto, reconocimiento de que el castaño necesita esto y que en ese momento tiene que tomar su distancia. Tony solo lo observa intensamente abrazado de igual forma a Potts, su tacto es más débil que el efusivo de la pelirroja, pero es casi igual de necesitado. Cuando Pepper se separa, casi como si se viera incapaz de dejar de tocarle y confirmar que es real, Tony besa la mejilla perfilada y pasa un brazo por la estrecha cintura tranquilizándola.

Siente a Steve sujetarlo a él también y su reconfortante tacto en la espalda.

Tony cierra los ojos mientras se recarga ligeramente en los brazos firmes del soldado.

_Por fin está en casa._

▪☆▪

**Centro de mando.**

Tony aún se siente tan extraño de estar de vuelta. No ha podido dejar de ver a todos los que se encuentran en la sala con el pesado sentimiento de reconocer la ausencia de los otros. En la poco menos de hora y media desde que llegaron a la Tierra, no ha podido dejar de ver a Steve por el rabillo del ojo y notar como se ve mucho más desmejorado desde la última vez que lo tuvo en personas, hace unos tres meses ya.

La palidez se ha acentuado, junto con las ojeras amoratadas (incluso más oscuras que mientras estuvo fugitivo).

Cuando su mirada se cruzaba con la del rubio mientras Bruce insertaba un catéter con suero en su brazo y le acomodaban en una silla de ruedas – un atentado contra su dignidad, pero no tuvo las fuerzas ni para negarse –, no ha perdido detalle en los ojos angustiados de Steve fijos en el espacio de sus clavículas y pecho que la bata no alcanza a cubrir. Puede imaginar, mientras Rogers aparta la mirada y se encoge arrebujándose en ese abrigo enorme, lo que pasa por la cabeza de su amante.

El mismo ha evitado ver como los huesos se le marcan debido a la delgadez que ahora exhibe.

Lo que no entiende, es esa debilidad y timidez que Steve está mostrando, rehuyendo de su mirada como si la vergüenza y la culpa siguieran afectado en el trato entre ellos.

No entiende qué le está pasando a su rubio.

Y siente tanta culpa y rabia en su interior. Tanta ira en contra de ese Thanos que se salió con la suya a pesar de que hicieron su mayor esfuerzo para detenerlo; tanto odio hacia sí mismo porque fue incapaz de cumplir la promesa que se hizo cuando decidió seguir esta vida; tanto desprecio y culpa porque si eso era lo mejor que podían hacer, ¿qué les depararía ahora?

Y siente tanto dolor, porque lo único que quiere en ese momento es acobijarse en su cama y sentir el peso del cuerpo de Steve contra su pecho y acariciar los largos cabellos como cuando todo estaba bien, pero no pueden porque se supone que nadie de esa sala debiera saber lo que sucede entre el soldado y el mecánico – aparte de Rhodey, y de Natasha, si no a juzgado mal la mirada que les ha lanzado la espía a ambos–, y Steve está ignorándolo.

La pesada bola en ebullición de sus sentimientos le golpetea incesante en el pecho y el dolor físico es cada vez peor.

Siente que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse.

― …23 días desde que Thanos vino a la Tierra.

 _Y oh, definitivamente esto no es mejor._ Claro que quiere saber todo lo que ha sucedido desde que se metió dentro de esa maldita donuts intergaláctica, pero realmente no es lo mejor para subirle el ánimo y mejorarse. Se siente como si le dieran patadas luego de ya haberlo derribado a puñetazos.

― Los gobiernos mundiales están en pedazos… Las partes que aún funcionan tratan de hacer un censo, y parece que hizo… – Natasha habla desde el otro lado de la sala, Tony no la ve, por fin a apartado la mirada de Steve y observa cada vez más abatido las imágenes de los desaparecidos proyectados sobre la mesa. La imagen de Peter flota frente a su rostro, casi como si alguien invisible le recriminara, y Tony se siente cada vez más miserable –. Hizo justo lo que dijo que iba a hacer. Thanos eliminó al cincuenta por ciento de las criaturas que existen.

Stark siente un apretón en el corazón y retiene un estremecimiento… El cincuenta por ciento… _La mitad de los seres vivos del Universo…_

¿Si acaso alguna vez alguien podría haber imaginado que un ser pensaría un genocidio a tal escala?

¿Qué habría pasado si las gemas no se hubieran encontrado en la tierra y Thanos hubiera provocado esto desde otro planeta? ¿Cómo estarían ellos, qué podría haber hecho mientras veían desaparecer la mitad del mundo frente a sus narices sin tener ni puta idea de qué estaba pasando?

Tony ha acumulado tanta rabia en las últimas semanas que apenas puede controlarla mientras hace la pregunta del millón.

― ¿Dónde está ahora? – contra todo pronóstico, es Steve, con algo más de seguridad en su voz de lo que muestra en su postura, quien contesta echándole una pequeñísima mirada que luego aparta con rapidez.

― Nadie sabe – Steve alza sus cejas en consternación y mira un segundo a Natasha antes de clavar la vista en sus zapatos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Tony entrecierra los ojos mientras reconoce la tensión en los hombros encogidos y el nerviosismo en los dedos de Steve que aferran los costados de la chaqueta mientras cruza los brazos frente a su vientre –. Abrió un portal y lo cruzó.

Tony retrocede en la silla con verdadera ira y disgusto. No podía ser tan simple. Thanos no podía simplemente haberse ido.

No podía.

¿Qué se supone que pasará ahora? _¿Eso es todo, diezmo a los que sobran y luego me largo?_

No, no puede ser solo así y ya.

Thanos no podía haber desperdiciado una buena parte de su vida en llevar a cabo su plan para simplemente largarse y desaparecer. Tiene que estar en algún lado, disfrutando de su victoria en su retorcida mente.

_Aunque puede hacer exactamente eso mientras desaparece._

Mientras gira su cuerpo en su silla, avista a Thor en el pasillo exterior. Lo había notado apartado desde que entraron en el edificio. Retraído, melancólico, y si sus instintos no le mentían, también furioso.

Ahora se ve como si tratara de apaciguar una tormenta con las manos desnudas.

_Ironías de la vida._

― ¿Y a este que le pasó?

―Está enojado. Cree que fracasó – Tony aparta la mirada hacia la voz que no reconoce. Cuando observa a un _mapache hablando_ y mirándole con expresiones demasiado humanas y sentado a unos cuantos metros, la sorpresa e incredulidad dislocan las expresiones de Tony. Eso definitivamente, está mucho más allá de su comprensión y su mente para su estado actual –. Y la verdad es que sí, pero no es el único que se siente así.

Stark levanta su mano para señalar a eso, lo que sea que sea ese experimento, con la incredulidad tan palpable que su voz no se escucha tan agresiva como antes.

― ¿Te digo algo? Hasta hace un segundo creí que eras un peluche.

― Quizás lo sea – y tal vez es una cosa en su cabeza que se lo imagina, pero siente que la manera en que el mapache lo dijo es como si realmente ya no supiera que más creer.

El silencio espeso se prolonga durante el intercambio, Tony siente a Rhodey a su costado removerse inquieto, pero no dice nada; luego se quiebra cuando la voz profunda de Steve reverbera en la sala con una pizca de desesperación en su tono.

― Llevamos tres semanas buscando a Thanos. Con escaneos del espacio profundo… y satélites, y no hallamos nada – Tony gira sobre sí mismo para verlo de frente mientras la voz de Rogers cae poco a poco luego de cada palabra, como si recién cayera en la cuenta de que al hablar Tony centraría toda su atención en él. Steve vuelve a removerse en su lugar apoyado en una mesa algo apartada y se arregla el abrigo obsesivamente.

El rubio respira profundo y le devuelve la mirada antes de volver a hablar.

Hay anhelo en ella (una vez más, Tony quiere gritar de exasperación), tristeza y una esperanza que parece casi extinguida en el azul profundo de sus ojos.

― …Ustedes pelearon.

― ¿Quién dijo eso? – Stark no puede evitar transparentar en su voz el resentimiento por la situación. Todos le observan con atención, el ambiente se ha tensado notoriamente alrededor de la mesa –. No peleamos. No, él me golpeó con un planeta mientras el mago de la calle Bleecker regaló la mercancía. Eso pasó. No hubo un combate, porque él es _invencible_ …

Steve se encoge y Tony no tiene tiempo en pensar en arrepentirse. Tiene demasiado coraje acumulado, no con Steve, pero el soldado cometió la equivocación de hablarle en su estado vulnerable, y estando en público, Tony en su arrebato activa automáticamente su mecanismo de defensa.

Rogers se repone más rápido del esperado. Quizás porque le conoce y se ha dado cuenta de que es un mal momento, o porque hay algo más que lo motiva a seguir insistiendo.

― ¿Te dio algún indicio, una coordenada, _algo_?

Tony hace un gesto infantil, pero no le importa. Siente que nadie le está escuchando en realidad, ninguno de los presentes interrumpe la conversación de los dos hombres. Todos parecen estar viendo un partido de tenis mientras la tensión se acumula.

― Hace años vi lo que iba a pasar. Fue una visión. No lo creía al principio – Tony la recuerda perfectamente. La ilusión se recrea en su cabeza en sus momentos débiles, cuando siente que todo está perdido y se encuentra solo. Su mayor miedo hecho una realidad, una pesadilla que lo acompaña como una piedra que lo ancla a una gravedad demasiado grande. En las noches, cuando el peso de todos sus actos lo mantiene despierto, puede ver, casi como si estuvieran en el mismo cuarto que él, los cuerpos inertes de sus antiguos compañeros, laxos y muertos en un camino de fracasos… El miedo se siente tan real cuando toca a Steve y observa el cuerpo derrotado junto al escudo partido, un miedo y pánico que se profundiza cuando mira por última vez los ojos azules verle con vida en ellos. _«Pudiste salvarnos». ¿Por qué no hiciste más…?_ –. Pensé que soñaba.

― Tony, necesito que pienses…

Stark se exalta y le interrumpe. Steve se paraliza en su posición, solo un metro más cerca de Tony, y el castaño solo desearía que fuera más, tenerlo pegado a su cuerpo y no soltarlo… Pero no puede, y eso lo enfurece más a cada instante, el dolor en su pecho se intensifica hasta casi ser insoportable.

Solo quiere estar con su pareja, mandar a todos los demás al diablo y olvidar que todo esto ha pasado, que Thanos nunca existió, ni batallas, ni _perdidas_ … y solo imaginar que aún se encuentra en una discoteca de mala muerte en Praga, bailando pegado al cuerpo de Steve sin preocuparse de ser reconocidos, sin importarles nada más que _ser solo Tony y Steve._

― Y yo te necesité, tiempo pasado. Eso le gana a lo que tú necesitas – en su arrebato, Tony recién cuando termina de hablar se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho. Observa a Steve contrariado, con la disculpa atorándosele en la garganta. Rogers ha retrocedido como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo. El hilo de pensamientos se escurre de sus labios sin poder detenerse –. Ya es tarde… _amigo_.

La palabra es como ácido en su garganta. “Amigo”, hace meses que son mucho más que solo _amigos_.

Tony esconde su culpa y vergüenza apartando el rostro de los ojos heridos de Steve y se esfuerza por levantarse de la silla. Los músculos le fallan y sus movimientos son torpes y descoordinados. Mientras intenta pararse, termina botando el vaso y plato de comida que le sirvieron luego de darle atención médica al intentar apoyarse en la mesa para no caer.

Con un gruñido de ira ante su propia torpeza que no puede controlar, escupe sus palabras entre dientes.

― Lo que necesito, es afeitarme – se mueve rápido y comienza a sacarse torpemente el suero del brazo. Solo quiere irse de allí, para poder arrepentirse en la soledad de su cuarto, sin que nadie pueda ver lo vulnerable que quedó luego de ser humillado en Titán. Ignora a Rhodey mientras el moreno intenta que se tranquilice, pero Tony no puede, quiere apartarse de la estupidez que acaba de hacer –. Y creo recordar que les dije a todos – Stark gira cuando finalmente se distiende de la silla y en su intento de evitar a Steve, posa su pesada mirada en Natasha. Funciona de igual manera, porque también había estado enojado con la agente, por lo que hizo en el pasado, por abandonarle. Mientras habla, recorre la mirada en los presentes evitando a Rogers, con sus manos haciendo aspavientos recalcando su punto _–, cuando aún estaban aquí,_ que lo que se requería era crear una armadura que cubriera al mundo. ¿No fue así? Así afectara nuestra valiosa libertad o no, eso era lo que se requería.

― Pero eso no funcionó, ¿o sí?

A Tony le tiembla el labio, no aparta la mirada de Romanoff, pero puede imaginar el rostro de Steve al decir esas palabras. Tiene razón, aunque no va a admitirlo aquí. Diferente a lo que tal vez se esperaría cualquiera del antiguo equipo, el que Rogers hablara no aviva la llama de su diatriba, porque la verdad es que se lo esperaba. Si se quedara callado, no sería su Steve.

En contra de todos sus deseos, aparta la mirada de Romanoff y enfoca a Steve. Ya no hay ira en su voz cuando vislumbra el rostro alicaído del soldado, su postura cae mientras el dolor de su cuerpo se hace presente con mayor intensidad. Cuando habla, se escucha más triste que otra cosa.

― Te dije que nos vencerían, y tu dijiste: “Nos vencerán juntos entonces”. Y que crees, Cap. Ellos nos vencieron, y no estuviste ahí.

Le falta el aire y Steve solo está parado mirándole, aceptando todo lo que le dice sin entenderlo en realidad. Porque Rogers había aprendido muy bien a recibir golpes toda su vida, cuando no era golpearlo lo que Tony realmente quería.

Steve no está entendiendo y Stark está cada vez más frustrado. Rogers se ve diferente, hay algo que no cuadra en ese Steve que hunde los hombros y le mira por entre las pestañas con el que había convivido en los meses anteriores.

Su Steve se la abría devuelto, no se habría quedado parado como un pasmarote como si creyera que merece recibir una reprimenda, como si sintiera una culpa que debe ser sancionada cuando ya todo se había aclarado entre ellos.

No entiende por qué Rogers espera ser castigado.

Y le enfurece no saber qué es lo que ha dañado a Steve de esa manera.

― Pero eso es lo que hacemos, ¿no? Actuamos después del hecho. ¿Somos los “Vengadores”? Somos los “Vengadores”, no los Pre-Vengadores – siente las manos de Rhodey tomarle de los brazos, pero no se detiene y le ignora – ¿No?

― Ya fuiste muy claro, ahora siéntate, ¿sí?

― No, no, todavía… – los empujes de Rhodes le molestan, aún no termina, nadie está entendiendo nada aquí. No quiere callarse, por una vez deben escucharle. Torpemente frustra los intentos de su mejor amigo en llevarlo a la silla –. Ella es grandiosa. Te necesitamos, sangre nueva – la chica, Danvers, si no mal recordaba, le mira bastante confundida desde su posición. Tony aparta a Rhodes con un último esfuerzo y se obliga a andar derecho. Camina con rudeza la escaza distancia que lo separa de Romanoff, la más cercana aparte de Steve, y la señala con un dedo acusador –, no estas viejas momias.

Natasha no se inmuta mientras Tony le recrimina, ni un solo gesto de reconocimiento aparte de un ligero alzamiento de cejas ante el calificativo. Stark abre los brazos abarcando la sala.

― No tengo nada para ustedes. No tengo coordenadas, ni indicios, ni estrategia, ni opciones, cero. Ninguna. Nada. Ni confianza – luego Tony gira con esfuerzo, el dolor en su pecho y la repentina jaqueca dificultándole la acción, y se acerca lo más que puede a Steve. _Solo unos centímetros lo separan de esos labios…_ Su voz es un susurro débil, y el alivio en ella es palpable –… _No sabes cómo agradezco que no estuvieras allí._

Y cuando las cejas de Steve dejan de estar fruncidas y suben por su frente ante la sorpresa, por fin Tony puede respirar tranquilo, porque ahora Steve está entendiendo. Stark intenta esbozar una sonrisa, pero siente que se sofoca y el dolor es demasiado.

En un último esfuerzo desprende el reactor de su pecho y lo pone sobre la palma de Steve, porque eso si va a entenderlo a la primera.

_Dejo mi corazón en tus manos._

― …Si lo encuentran, póntelo. Y luego escóndete.

Y Tony cae al suelo finalmente con el dolor ganando terreno.

― ¡Tony! – Stark siente la presencia de los demás a su alrededor, pero no puede pensar mientras intenta respirar e ignorar el malestar general en todo su cuerpo. La periferia de su mirada se oscurece lentamente.

Steve está frente a él, puede darse cuenta. El rostro preocupado y la angustia en los claros ojos, como sentir sus manos en sus brazos, es lo último que ve.

― Estoy bien. Denme…

Y luego todo es negro.

― Bruce le dio un sedante. Tal vez duerma todo el día.

Steve no puede apartar la mirada de Tony en la camilla, ignora el cuerpo de Rhodes y escucha a medias lo que dice. Su cabeza y sus ojos no se partan del castaño convaleciente a tan solo seis metros de distancia. Seis metros que se sienten tan lejos cuando no es él quien está sentado a su lado y sosteniéndole la mano, esperando que despierte.

Hace dos horas podía jurar que Tony estaba muerto, hace dos horas su pareja se estaba despidiendo de él… _Hace dos horas, podría haber sido la última vez que viera su sonrisa._

Es tan difícil contenerse de ir hacia esa cama y tocar su rostro, sentir su pulso en el cuello y verificar que _es real._

_Todavía puede sentir la reminiscencia del ataque de pánico en su cuerpo._

Envidia a Pepper, pero no puede culparla por poder hacer algo que él no. Después de todo, ella no lo sabe.

_No sabe nada._

Tal vez debió haberle dicho algo, pero no es sencillo, no cuando hasta hace unos meses quiso poder hacerlo junto al castaño. No se sentía correcto compartir el secreto sin tener a Tony a su lado.

A Tony _consciente_ y con el reactor, con su _corazón_ , de nuevo en su pecho.

Que los demás se enteraran había sido un accidente que no pudo controlar, le habría gustado que las cosas fueran de otra manera. Pero como ya le había dicho Stark hace un tiempo: _los humanos nunca conseguimos lo que queremos._

Si tan solo pudiera…

― Cuídenlo, chicos. Le traeré un elixir xorriano cuando vuelva.

Aprieta en sus manos el contenedor de nanopartículas dándole una última mirada al castaño.

Con bastante dificultad aparta sus ojos de la imagen de Tony y observa a Danvers. No sabe qué pensar de ella, pero le estará eternamente agradecido por haber traído de regreso a Tony cuando no era su obligación.

Pero eso no elimina la sensación de incertidumbre cada vez que la ve.

 _Se ve tan segura intentando hacer todo sola,_ pero si cientos de ellos se habían enfrentado a Thanos y no le habían vencido, _¿qué podía hacer ella, por muy poderosa que fuera?_

Asimismo, que los apartara de la lucha que se había vuelto personal para ellos, no le gustaba para nada.

― ¿A dónde vas?

― A matar a Thanos.

Steve frunce las cejas cuando la ve irse, intercambia una mirada con Natasha y todo se siente un poco más en su lugar cuando lo hace.

_Tony ya está aquí y no va a irse a ningún lado._

Por otra parte, aunque sus prioridades han cambiado, no deja de ser lo que lo convirtió en el Capitán América en primer lugar…

― Oye. Normalmente trabajamos como equipo y… aquí los ánimos están por los suelos – Natasha se acerca primero y logra llamar la atención de la mujer. Steve le sigue detrás, sin tanto entusiasmo como la agente.

― Ya sé que el espacio es más tu territorio, pero es nuestra lucha también – definitivamente Steve tiene bastante que cobrarle a ese mal nacido.

Rogers siente a Rhodes a su espalda y la potencia de su voz en la pregunta. Rhodes no confía en la mujer.

― ¿Sabes dónde está?

― Sé quién puede saber.

Por el rabillo del ojo Steve observa el movimiento sigiloso de la chica azul desde las puertas del salón. Intenta no tensarse, porque ahora sabe que ella le salvó la vida a Tony, pero Nébula no le da demasiada confianza.

― No te molestes. Yo les diré dónde está Thanos.

Luego de que todos, a excepción de Tony y Pepper por obvias razones, se reúnan una nueva vez en la sala de mando para evitar el ruido en la pieza de Stark, todos prestan atención a la _chica robot_ que se apoyan en el muro, alejada y sin mirar a nadie.

Cuando comienza a hablar, tampoco lo hace observando a nadie en particular, parece completamente absorta en sus recuerdos.

Steve presta atención a medias, echando rápidas miradas sobre su hombro al pasillo.

― Thanos pasó un largo tiempo perfeccionándome. Y al trabajar solía contarme de su Gran Plan… Aún desensamblada yo quería complacerlo y pregunté: ¿A dónde iremos al completar tu plan? El siempre respondía lo mismo… – Steve percibe el movimiento de la mujer a su costado y se obliga a prestar atención. Desde el principio encuentra la pausa dramática completamente innecesaria, le pone de los nervios –: “Al Jardín”.

Un poco más allá, el sarcasmo de Rhodes le devuelve a la realidad.

― Que tierno. Thanos tiene un plan de retiro.

Steve se mueve intentando disipar su ansiedad y nervios, no lo consigue, pero se posiciona más cerca del proyector para ver lo que Rocket tiene que mostrarles.

― ¿Y dónde está?

Con un movimiento de su mano, Raccoon acciona el mecanismo y el holograma se abre frente a sus ojos.

― Cuando Thanos tronó los dedos, la Tierra se volvió el origen de una sobrecarga de proporciones cósmicas – la imagen avanza mientras el mapache habla, mostrando la onda expansiva provocada por las gemas en la Tierra y su esparcimiento fuera del planeta. Luego las imágenes cambian rápidamente y lo que parecen galaxias y un nuevo planeta ocupa el centro de la mesa, completamente desconocido y con anillos de asteroides y la sombra de unas lunas en su órbita –. Nadie ha visto algo así antes. Hasta hace dos días… en este planeta.

La misma onda de energía que se pudo ver en la Tierra cubre el planeta extraño.

― Thanos está ahí.

Natasha se acerca a la imagen y Steve se mueve a su espalda. Aun cuando es bueno saber dónde podría estar Thanos, Steve no lo siente como un éxito. Si el titán se encuentra a tantos años luz de distancia, ¿cómo llegarían a él? Porque perdonen su ignorancia, pero la nave que sigue estacionada en el patio no se ve en muy buenas condiciones.

― Otra vez las usó.

Bruce se mueve de las puertas del laboratorio y verbaliza lo que nadie se atreve a decir.

― Oigan. Iríamos algo cortos de gente.

― Todavía tiene las gemas, así que…

― Hay que usarlas. Podríamos traer a todos de vuelta – la seguridad de Danvers amplifica la Ignora la contrariedad de Bruce y el disgusto de Rhodes. Natasha parece también estar recuperando fuerzas de la nada y su pose se vuelve la de siempre. Rocket no dice nada, al igual de Thor que se encuentra bastante mal sentado en una mesa, con una expresión de desinterés que rivaliza con la de Nébula.

Está claro para Steve que ambos ya tienen decidido lo que van a hacer, sin importar lo que los demás discutan en esa habitación.

― ¿Así y ya? – Bruce pregunta aún incrédulo, como si no creyera que siquiera estuvieran considerando la opción de ir a buscar a Thanos en el espacio.

Steve no entiende qué es lo que le sorprende, tenía entendido que estuvo buscando al titán con la ayuda de la NASA, aunque no tuvo muy buenos resultado.

Pero Steve, contrario a las dudas de Banner, tiene muy claro lo que deben hacer.

― Sí, así y ya.

― Si hay una mínima oportunidad de deshacer esto, debemos intentarlo por los que ya no están con nosotros – Natasha está de acuerdo con él.

― Si hacemos esto, ¿por qué creen que el resultado será diferente al de la última vez?

― …Porque no me tenían esa vez – Steve y Natasha observan a Carol con sorpresa e incredulidad. Por muy poderosa que pareciese, esa afirmación es demasiado soberbia, incluso para ella. A pesar de ello, ninguno de los dos dice nada.

Pero quizás Rhodes no pensaba igual, parecía que la mitad alienígena desesperaba bastante al coronel.

― Oye, niña nueva. Esta habitación está repleta de superhéroes. Si no te molesta que te pregunte, ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

― Hay muchos otros planetas en el universo. Tristemente, _no los tenían a ustedes._

Steve reprime una sonrisa. Sigue siendo demasiado altanera, pero tiene un punto. Cuando Rhodes le observa pidiendo apoyo, Steve no puede darle más que la razón a la rubia.

El rechinido de la silla de Thor llama la atención de todos en la sala. El dios, que se ha mantenido callado durante el intercambio, se levanta con rudeza y avanza a pasos pesados hacia la Capitana Marvel.

Es en ese momento que Steve recuerda que ellos no se conocieron la vez anterior que Danvers estuvo en el complejo.

Sabe que debiera sentir, aunque sea un poco de recelo ante la situación, y ciertamente preocupación por lo que podría pasarle a la rubia, pero confía en Thor y el intercambio es realmente fascinante como para interrumpirlo. Como si dos montañas se estuvieran batiendo a duelo.

Thor estira el brazo en su conocido movimiento para llamar a su arma y Steve espera con la emoción burbujeante en su vientre. Se escucha un zumbido, y con una ráfaga tan rápida y certera, el hacha pasa zumbando a un costado de la cabeza de Carol, meciendo su cabello mientras ella no se inmuta en lo más mínimo. Y luego Thor – apoyado en el hacha – guarda silencio como si esperara algo.

Steve no entiende muy bien que estaba midiendo, pero al final Thor asiente con una expresión mucho más agradable en su rostro.

― Ella me cae bien.

Steve aparta la mirada de ellos dos y observa sobre su hombro una vez más el pasillo. El pesar en su garganta se intensifica, pero devuelve la mirada al mesón con resolución y endurece sus facciones. La ira contra el titán regresa con mayor fuerza al observar el planeta donde se esconde.

Sus palabras se escuchan con fiereza, y no es sorpresa la ira que expresan.

_― Hay que ir tras ese hijo de perra._

Rocket demoró solo una hora en arreglar los imperfectos de la nave y llenar el tanque de combustible. El mapache blasfemia durante toda la hora quejándose bastante por ciertos arreglos que encontró en las celdas de combustible que Steve ignoró como había aprendido expertamente en las últimas tres semanas. Ya acostumbrado, le entregó todo lo que le pedía por hacer algo.

Todo es movimiento alrededor. Se ven los últimos arreglos, Danvers sobrevuela la máquina buscando posible imperfectos en el fuselaje y Rocket ya ha dado por terminada su tarea en el mecanismo interno. Steve observa el interior de la nave con asombro e interés. No parece tener nada de especial, no se ve diferente de los aviones de combate del ejército aquí en la Tierra, pero al mismo tiempo es tan distinta, porque Steve sabe que con ella pueden viajar por el espacio.

Realmente conocer lo que esconden las estrellas.

Rogers escucha los pasos pesados de las armaduras afuera, por lo que sale del interior de la nave y baja por la plataforma hasta el pasto aplastado alrededor de esta. James y Bruce están con sus trajes listos para embarcar. Un poco más atrás Thor se pasea con su propio traje de batalla, agitando la Stormbreaker a su costado como un péndulo y mirando hacia un punto muerto en el espacio.

Solo falta Natasha. Steve frunce el ceño extrañado por su tardanza, suele ser siempre la primera en subirse al jet en las misiones, no pensó que esta vez sería diferente.

La Benatar, como le había llamado Rocket, se muestras impresionante posada en el jardín, ya lista para partir y llevar a todos a revertir lo que Thanos hizo.

A Steve se le revuelve el estómago de la anticipación.

Con pasos enérgicos se acerca a los dos hombres que observan a la Benatar con algo de desconfianza. Llama su atención con una seña y pregunta por la rubia.

― La última vez que la vi aún estaba en los dormitorios.

Trota hacia el vestíbulo de la entrada y se adentra en el edificio. Avanza por los pasillos tan rápido como puede sin comenzar a jadear y recorre el camino de memoria. Los pasillos grises pasan rápido por el rabillo del ojo, apenas llamando su atención, la puerta metálica del pase de seguridad es el primer obstáculo que lo hace detenerse y pone la clave sin pensarlo demasiado.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. permanece en silencio durante todo el camino, y Steve está solo un poco agradecido por ello. El escucharla le recordara inevitablemente a Tony y buscar a Natasha, cuando el castaño al fin se encuentra en el complejo, se convertiría en una tarea titánica.

Desde que la silueta de Stark se asomó en la Benatar y rápidamente fue acaparado por Pepper, ha intentado con todas sus fuerzas en mantener la mente en blanco y la cabeza fría.

 _«Ya tendrás tu momento»,_ se dice continuamente. _«Solo unas horas más. Ya esperaste tres meses, puedes con esto»._

Toca la puerta de Romanoff, pero esta no se abre y no se escucha nada del interior. Steve frunce las cejas y mira a su alrededor, una luz se cuela por la rendija que deja la puerta de su propio cuarto mal cerrada.

Entrecierra los ojos y luego los cierra con entendimiento. Suelta un suspiro cuando recuerda que es lo que estuvo haciendo antes de apresurarse a ayudar a Rocket.

_Oh no…_

Se detiene con una mano suspendida en el aire unos centímetros frente a la puerta, luego con un pequeño toque esta se abre por completo y le da lugar para entrar.

Natasha estaba allí, con su traje de Viuda Negra puesto y sus armas enfundadas. Su postura es firme, como si en cualquier momento esperara ser retada por un contrincante oculto. Steve lanza una mirada solemne y estoica a la espalda de la mujer, que no se ha inmutado ante su presencia, y luego observa el traje estirado sobre la cama.

_Su traje._

Donde lo había dejado antes de ir en ayuda con los preparativos del viaje espacial.

Natasha también está observando el traje con atención, ninguna expresión se destaca en el rostro de la espía, por lo que Steve no está seguro de la reacción de la rubia.

― Te están esperando.

― Lo sé.

Steve frunce los labios ante el tono de la rubia, pero no dice nada y espera.

Romanoff lo deja con los nervios de punta por casi dos minutos.

― ¿Pensaste por un segundo que podrías acompañarnos al espacio? ¿Realmente creíste que alguno de nosotros te dejaría hacer algo tan estúpido?

― ¿Quieres que lo niegue?

― Me gustaría que lo hicieras, pero prefiero la verdad… y la verdad la tengo a mi lado.

Natasha finalmente se da vuelta y lo mira de frente. Sus ojos son duros y acusadores, y hay decepción en ellos.

― ¿Cómo se te paso por la cabeza?

― …No es fácil darse cuenta de que hay cosas que ya no puedo hacer. Pero no te preocupes, sé que no puedo ir –. La afirmación no pareció calmarla como Steve creyó que lo haría.

― Esa no es la cuestión, Steve. Lo que sucede es que, por un instante, no pensaste y se te paso por la cabeza hacer algo tan arriesgado como embarcarte a una misión en gravedad cero teniendo _a tu hijo no nato_ dentro de tu vientre.

Steve retrocede ante la acusación mientras Romanoff se le acerca con un semblante iracundo. Steve sigue retrocediendo, porque puede que Natasha sea su amiga, pero ella no deja de ser la Viuda Negra – siempre lista para dar el ataque decisivo en cualquier momento –. Steve observa con nerviosismo la daga a la vista en el muslo de la agente y la pistola enfundada en la cadera. Sabe que ella no le haría daño, no físicamente por lo menos, pero el pavor repentino consume su cerebro con una rapidez pasmosa que apenas puede controlar.

Es extraño ser el sujeto receptor de su letalidad, la costumbre de ser quien está al lado de la espía le descoloca cuando está en el lado equivocado de la mirada de Natasha.

― Puedo cometer errores…

― Nadie te lo niega. Pero cuando nuestros actos afectan a terceros, tienes que pensar muy bien lo que estás dispuesto a sacrificar…

**_Sacrificar._ **

Steve se sacude en un espasmo cuando lo que esa palabra significa le golpea de lleno.

Rogers sabe muy bien lo que es el sacrificio. Se sacrificó con solo veinticinco años por un mundo que parecía no haber cambiado en absoluto; arriesga su vida en cada misión por _fe_ a una humanidad que seres de otros mundos no dejan de decir que está perdida; sacrificó su _libertad_ por seguir sus ideales como le habían enseñado y pagó el precio; estuvo dispuesto a _morir_ una vez más por salvar a la Tierra de un psicópata que le había arrebatado a su _familia_.

Steve lo ha sacrificado todo cuanto ha tenido para **_ser un buen hombre._**

_Que lo acusaran de esa manera…_

Natasha suaviza solo un poco su gesto, los hombros de Steve se han hundido y ha cerrado los ojos, la respiración pesada aletea en su nariz.

― Tienes que reaccionar, Steve. No hay lugar para arrepentimientos ahora – Steve abre los ojos cuando siente una mano de la mujer levantarle el mentón. Diferente a la ira inicial que englobaba todo su rostro y que Steve esperaba, recibe la preocupación que había desplazado la mayor parte de la furia en el semblante de Natasha –. _Perdiste a un niño_ por una situación que no pudimos controlar, no puedo saber qué es lo que se siente eso, y creo que tú tampoco te has detenido a pensarlo, pero de igual manera en unos meses más vas a ser _padre_ … – el corazón de Steve se agita acelerado cuando la frase se cuela en su cabeza como una flecha. Había estado evitando ese hecho por tanto tiempo, porque solo pensar en ser padre le da pavor _. ¿Cómo podrá ser algo que nunca tuvo? ¿Cómo podría ser bueno en ello si jamás conoció a su propio padre? **¿Cómo podrá ser un buen padre cuando ya decepcionó a un hijo que quizás nunca pueda conocer…?** –_. No puedes seguir negándolo, o en algún momento cometerás un error del que te arrepentirás toda tu vida… – y como si la crudeza de sus palabras no fuera suficiente, con una mano señala el traje sobre la cama, tan oscuro y lúgubre como el significado que en ese momento implicaba. Natasha le obliga a mirarle a los ojos con un agarre casi doloroso en su mentón –. Te hare una promesa, Steve, _yo no voy a permitir que lo pierdas a él también,_ y mucho menos por tu incapacidad de aceptar los hechos.

Y Steve finalmente se quiebra, un sollozo se escapa de su boca antes de que alcance a morderse los labios con furia y contiene las lágrimas en sus ojos. Nada está bien. Rogers no puede dejar de pensar que no debe llorar, que no debiera sentirse tan débil, y se siente impotente cuando no puede controlar los sentimientos que le desbordan.

Todas las emociones que se había esmerado en dormir se alzan con más fuerza que nunca y su cuerpo no puede contenerlas.

Natasha le rodea con sus brazos cuando él inclina la cabeza intentando esconder su rostro descompuesto, el cálido abrazo que apenas abarca el ancho de su espalda le reconforta solo un poco. Cuando esconde su rostro en el hombro de la mujer, el conocido perfume del castaño no inunda sus sentidos – como cada vez que escondía su cabeza en la curva del cuello de Tony –, por lo que el gesto no le ayuda tanto como lo habría hecho antes.

No ahora cuando lo único que quieres es estar con el castaño.

_Ya no puede seguir guardándoselo._

― To-tony… – Steve sigue refugiado en los delgados brazos de la espía, a separado solo un poco su rostro del hombro de la mujer para que su voz se escuche entre sus balbuceos y rodea con ímpeto la espalda menuda buscando consuelo.

Natasha acaricia su cabello con suavidad y le arrulla en el oído.

― Shh. Hey, lo sé.

― Yo… _él es…_

― Me lo pude imaginar… es difícil fingir que no quieres a alguien cuando sientes que le has perdido para siempre – Steve aprieta más fuerte a Natasha ante la verdad de sus palabras, pero no le dice nada por ello. Comienza a calmarse lentamente, y la vergüenza de su repentina flaqueza le colorea las mejillas.

Se aparta con suavidad del abrazo y se endereza frente a su amiga. Se limpia el desastre de sus lágrimas de las mejillas y pregunta con verdadera incertidumbre.

― Yo… ¿Qué voy a hacer?

― Lo sabrás a su tiempo, ya no tienes por qué hacerte el fuerte, Steve. Te lo he dicho, eres humano y tienes derecho a sentir. Ya no sufras por su ausencia, ya todo mejorará…

Natasha acerca sus manos a las mejillas pálidas del soldado, Steve se inclina hacia la caricia y está seguro de que sus ojos le traicionan al mostrar el miedo que siente.

El vacío que sintió por tantas semanas en su pecho poco a poco se va llenando, calmando a su corazón. Pero el miedo no se ha ido. Aún no sabe que es lo que hará con _él_ _._

― Tony por fin está aquí, Steve, y en algún momento va a tener que enterarse. ¿Acaso piensas que con negarlo va a hacer la diferencia? El mundo no funciona así.

Natasha frunce las cejas mientras pregunta con duda, parece como si en realidad no quisiera meterse en el asunto, pero lo hace de todos modos.

― …Sobre lo que sucedió en la madrugada… – Steve sacude la cabeza con suavidad.

― Estamos bien. Tony está estresado, pero no es nada malo.

Steve suspira mientras que Natasha le sonríe con consuelo, luego ella se mueve hacia la puerta y la abre con un movimiento. Gesticula mientras le indica que salgan de la habitación.

― Ahora vamos, no se te ocurra pensar que vas a librarte de despedirte de nosotros. Serás mi amuleto de la suerte – Natasha le esboza una sonrisa que Steve le devuelve aún con sus ojos llorosos, pero por lo menos ahora se siente un poco más ligero.

El poder contar que Tony es mucho más que su compañero de trabajo le ha quitado un peso de los hombros que había olvidado que cargaba.

La sonrisa de Steve desaparece cuando ve elevarse la nave rápidamente en el cielo desde su lugar a las afueras del lobby.

La Benatar surca las escasas nubes con fascinante rapidez y se aleja cada vez más, volviéndose difícil distinguir la forma de su fuselaje anaranjado en la bóveda celeste.

A la distancia, la luz de sus motores ocupa toda su forma y lentamente la estela comienza a fusionarse en un solo punto blanco en el cielo que se confunde con la claridad del día.

Steve la ve alejarse y desaparecer con un nudo en el estómago.

Rezaba que todo saliera bien.


	14. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El bien no es siempre un vencedor certificado, a veces, solo basta ir un paso adelante del héroe para derrotarle.

Capítulo 9

Cuando el rayo se silencia.

“Todas las batallas en la vida sirven para enseñarnos algo, inclusive aquellas que perdemos.” - **Paulo Coelho.**

**El Jardín…**

Bruce observa conmocionado la cabeza de Thanos rodar por el suelo. La hoja manchada de sangre de la _Stormbreaker_ brilla con un resplandor azulado a la luz de la mañana, y el rostro enfurecido y catatónico de Thor, con el hacha aún alzada en el aire y su grito estático en el momento, se enmarca en el centro de la estancia junto al cuerpo decapitado de su enemigo.

Nadie se esperaba eso, nadie creía – ni siquiera él – que la última oportunidad plausible de revertir lo que Thanos había hecho terminaría así.

Todo está mal.

No se supone que cuando lo emboscaran pudieran retenerlo tan rápido, tampoco que sus esfuerzos fueran una completa decepción cuando el guantelete cercenado les mostrara la ausencia de las gemas.

_No se suponía_ que su furia se saliera de control y atacara al titán sin pensar. ¿Pero cómo podía él quedarse allí parado escuchándole hablar sus estupideces sin hacer nada _? ¿Que el Universo necesitaba una corrección? ¡¿Que luego de eso las gemas ya no tenían propósito?!_ Era un demente que justificaba sus acciones – como los había dejado sin más posibilidades – con una miserable pizca de claridad en el momento menos apropiado.

¡Por supuesto que las gemas tentarían a cualquier, por eso mismo Thanos no las debiera haber buscado en primer lugar!

…Y ahora ya no están.

Y el único que podría haber tenido una idea de lo que eso conllevaba, estaba muerto.

_«…Las reduje a átomos»._

_«Utilice las gemas para destruir las gemas»._

_«Yo soy **inevitable** »._

Debió haber muerto cuando volvió a utilizarlas.

De esa manera Bruce no se sentiría tan incompetente e iracundo. Ni tan estupefacto por lo que acaba de suceder.

A Natasha parece costarle controlarse, tiembla mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero su voz ha sido firme y realmente irascible durante el pequeño intercambio antes de que Thanos muriera.

Los demás varían entre diferentes grados de incredulidad y horror; la impasibilidad de Nébula es desconcertante. Con el rostro surcado de la sangre de su _padre_ ; y Thor, el rey de Asgard, parece completamente conmocionado he incrédulo.

_― ¿Pero qué hiciste?_

Buce también se pregunta eso.

_¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?_

Hace unas horas estaban casi seguros de que iban a solucionarlo todo, de devolverles la vida a todos los que desaparecieron: a Stephen Strange, a Wanda, a Sam Wilson, al chico Parker, al rey T`Challa, a James Barnes… a todos los que desaparecieron en la Tierra y en el Universo… _Al hijo de Steve y Tony…_

Pero todo ha sido en vano.

Ellos han vuelto a fracasar, y ya no hay más oportunidades.

_Bruce había fracasado de nuevo._

― …Apunté a su cabeza.

Tras esas únicas palabras con la voz quebrada, Thor sale, la capa roja ondea floja a su espalda. Ya no hay grandeza en su porte.

Por fin lo que Banner temía que sucediera luego de ver a la _Statesman_ [1] ser atacada por la Orden Oscura y las pocas familias agardianas ser reducidas sin compasión, ha pasado.

_El todopoderoso hijo de Odín finalmente se ha quebrado._

Bruce aparta la mirada del semidiós y contempla la cabaña silenciosa. Observa a Nébula bajarle los parpados al titán. Ahora puede ver con sus propios ojos que la mujer azul no es solo un robot, que siente, y aunque quien se había convertido en su padre no fue un buen hombre en ninguna circunstancia, su muerte le ha afectado de algún modo.

Bruce se siente extraño viendo la escena tan íntima, porque él no siente más que odio y repulsión hacia Thanos.

Percibe el movimiento de Natasha frente a él alejándose, y luego ella sale de la cabaña como lo había hecho el asgardiano. Banner da un último vistazo a los presentes antes de seguirla, ya no tiene nada más que hacer allí.

El viaje de vuelta se siente como una caravana de luto.

▪☆▪

**La Tierra.**

La nave espacial aterrizó en los terrenos del complejo con un ruido sordo y ráfagas de aire silbando a cientos de kilómetros por hora. Los motores se apagaron con una seguidilla de controles de Rocket y Nébula.

Los _clics_ de los cinturones fue lo único que se escuchó mientras el mapache veía los comandos y todos tomaban sus cosas para salir. El descenso no fue diferente, nadie dijo nada mientras finalmente tocaban tierra firme, cada uno con una expresión más abatida que el otro.

Cuando los seis tripulantes se encontraban fuera de la Benatar, pudieron ver las figuras del Capitán y la Doctora Cho salir del complejo caminando a su encuentro, pero antes de que pudieran reunirse con el variopinto grupo, Thor se apartó del resto.

El semidiós se distanció unos cuantos metros con fuertes pasos, su furia emanando de sus poros. El hombre levantó su hacha antes de que cualquiera intentara detenerle, y con un grito – y una potente luz multicolor rodeándolo en un túnel brillante que les obligó a apartar la mirada –, desapareció dejando una marca circular en el suelo.

Bruce fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de la marca del Bifrost hasta que una mano le tocó el hombro y Banner giró para encontrarse con Rhodes observándolo.

El moreno hizo un gesto apuntando a la quemadura en el pasto y apartó la mano del hombro del doctor.

― ¿Estará bien?

Bruce perdió su mirada en la distancia y frunció las cejas.

― …No lo sé.

Banner esperaba que Thor volviera en algún momento, que descargara su ira, y que luego se levantara como lo había hecho durante los años que el científico lo había conocido. Deseaba, a pesar de que los tiempos que se auguraban no advertían ninguna mejora, que el hijo de Odín recapacitara y que no se perdiera entre los sobrios pensamientos y recuerdos de la derrota. Pero era difícil imaginar que luego de haberlo perdido todo – o casi todo – alguien, por muy duro que fuera, pudiera reponerse sin ayuda.

Y si Bruce había enjuiciado bien a Thor, el dios no la pediría.

No dijeron nada luego de ese pequeño intercambio, distanciándose mientras se encaminaban a los recién llegados acompañados ya por Natasha. La mujer hablaba con el soldado y, por la expresión del hombre, era claro que se estaba enterando del infructuoso desenlace de la misión.

La mujer de lacios cabellos oscuro, Helen Cho, miraba a todos con ojo crítico y expresión neutral.

Con voz plana preguntó si tenía trabajo que hacer.

― ¿Alguien necesita atención médica?

Un ecuánime “ _No_ ” y silencio fue lo único que recibió.

No era ese tipo de ayuda la que necesitaban exactamente.

▪☆▪

**Noruega.**

**A unos kilómetros de distancia de la aldea destruida y abandonada de Tønsberg.**

El viento costero arremetió con crudeza al peñasco rocoso en la orilla del mar revuelto. La capa roja ondeó con fuertes latigazos a la espalda del semidiós mientras la pequeña estela de humo provocada por su aparición se disipaba con la briza. El ojo que le quedaba, azul como el cielo y espejo del clima tormentoso, se clavó en el mar turbulento y oscuro frente a su imponente figura. El ojo biónico se movió a la par, oscuro y muerto como una máquina.

El cielo sobrio y el oleaje embravecido eran el eco de su corazón destrozado. De su corazón que había terminado de romperse con ese último fracaso.

La tercera vez es la vencida dicen… _la tercera vez se había asegurado de dar en la cabeza_ y nada había cambiado, porque la tercera vez había sido _su_ _vencida_ definitiva, el enemigo había ganado.

_Aun muerto le había derrotado._

Odinson sondeó el paisaje a su alrededor con los ojos enrojecidos y el rastro salado de su furia bañando sus mejillas.

El cabello rapado se aplastó contra su frente debido al aguacero que atacó con mayor fuerza del cielo encapotado, pero ni empapado y con el peso extra de sus ropas húmedas fue capaz de salir de su ensimismamiento.

El lugar era idéntico a donde su padre se había despedido de _ellos_ , donde había pronosticado el fatídico destino que le aguardaba a Asgard y a los príncipes de la ciudad dorada.

Era el último lugar donde Loki, _su hermano_ , había estado seguro…

La presión en su pecho fue imposible de contener, el dolor y la furia, el fracaso y la pérdida… La energía chisporroteó por su armadura, saltando de sus manos y ojos refulgentes a todo su cuerpo, el olor a ozono saturó el aire y, sin contenerse más, alzó la formidable hacha que colgaba a su costado inerte hacia el cielo.

Levanto su peso como si de una recriminación al destino se tratara, con un rugido y una furia incontenible que desgarró su garganta en un grito bélico. Un bramido desde lo más profundo de su pecho que se extendió por los acantilados desiertos, como únicos espectadores del episodio de cólera del Dios del Trueno…

Y siguió gritando mientras los relámpagos electrizaban el aire y caían como flechas de guerra a su alrededor, sin miedo ni esperanza en su interior, ni conciencia de la destrucción que su estallido dejaba en las proximidades.

El quiebre rocoso cedió ante la potencia de los rayos golpeando sus bordes, y sucumbió entre sacudidas y ruidosos desprendimientos que hacían temblar la tierra y chillar al mar.

Y Thor gritó con más fuerza, bramando sobre el bullicio de las aguas su desdicha. Siguió haciéndolo hasta que se le quebró la voz y cayó de rodillas en el pasto chamuscado y la tierra caliente.

La tormenta se extendió por el fiordo expandiendo miedo por los poblados cercanos, aterrorizados por lo que creían que sería el final definitivo de sus existencias.

Entre balbuceos, su voz reverbero en el silencio humano como una plegaria ante el barco que se aleja incendiándose en el mar. La despedida de un guerrero que, con una última flecha en llamas, veía su adiós añorando días mejores.

― Ya…ya no veo el sol, hermano… _no lo veo._

Y luego el imponente hombre, príncipe vencedor de Asgard durante mil quinientos años, rey de un pueblo sin reino, hundió los hombros vencidos ante su derrota y lloró.

▪☆▪

**Noche del 16 de mayo, horas después del intento infructuoso de emboscar a Thanos.**

Natasha no estaba haciendo nada más que mirar al vacío conteniéndose de sucumbir ante su ira, cuando escuchó un ruido característico en el pasillo fuera de su dormitorio.

Es un golpe muy suave, que podría pasar como un susurro de los cuerpos dormidos en los cuartos anexos, pero Natalia Alianovna Romanoff no es cualquier mujer para pensar que sea algo tan ordinario. Ella sabe muy bien _quien_ es el _ratón_ que se escabulle en el pasillo.

Ponerse en marcha es mejor que zambullirse en la pesadez del remordimiento. Por lo que, menos de un minuto después, asegurándose de no ser notada y que el objetivo está lo suficientemente lejos para salir (pero sin perderlo de vista), se oculta en las sombras sorteando el camino como si fuera parte de ellas.

Así que ahora, Natasha seguía a Steve por los pasillos del Centro, implorando para que el rubio no se escabullera como un ladrón solo para robar comida de las cocinas.

Los pasillos estaban a oscuras, ni siquiera las luces de emergencia se prendieron ante su proximidad, y pasaban de las once de la noche.

Nadie más estaba levantado por lo que tenía entendido – por lo menos no fuera de alguno de los recintos próximos –. Todos se habían ido a descansar, más bien a procesar sus fallos a solas, por lo que solo ellos se encontrabas en los pasillos de esa sección.

Había sentido a Bruce salir de su dormitorio en camino a los laboratorios hace una hora, luego de esperar a Thor sin resultados toda la tarde. Está de más decir que el semidiós no regresó.

Natasha vio al soldado doblar en la esquina, y mientras avanzaba silenciosa y rápida para detenerse en la curva, lo observó poner la clave en la puerta y deslizarse por la rendija sin hacer el menor ruido.

Natasha esperó cuarenta segundos para seguirle. Ambos, uno ignorante del contrario, se internaron por el pasillo que los llevaría hacia las salas centrales, los pasos ligeros de los dos, como fantasmas en la noche, no emitían ruido alguno.

Romanoff le había enseñado bien cuando ejerció como agente en S.H.I.E.L.D., el Capitán utilizó su entrenamiento de espía para no ser detectado.

Steve había llegado como un soldado con bastante experiencia al _Triskelion_ , con algo de entrenamiento de incursión y espionaje, bastante versado en reconocimiento, estrategia, defensa, operaciones de rescate y ataque; pero luego de entrenar con la Viuda Negra, se volvió una fuerza arrolladora para tener en cuenta – mucho más de lo que ya era antes –.

Solo había cometido un error… no contaba con que ella lo descubriera.

La mujer se detuvo en la intersección antes de adentrarse al espacio abierto de las oficinas centrales y se apegó al muro vidriado – confiando en que la oscuridad de la noche opacara su silueta en la superficie transparente –, sus ojos fijos en el soldado detenido a mitad de la sala. Steve veía a todos lados, notoriamente nervioso, vigilando que no viniera nadie.

Natasha pudo darse cuenta de que Pepper no estaba junto a Stark – quien no se había distanciado del genio en todo el día, para la frustración de Natasha –.

Steve se movió lentamente hacia la habitación aledaña (la pequeña sala de enfermería improvisada), corrió la puerta de vidrio y se internó en el cuarto donde Tony reposaba sedado desde su llegada.

Natasha aguantó la respiración mientras todo eso sucedía, y abrió los ojos lo más que sus párpados le permitían intentando no perderse ninguna de las acciones de su amigo, pero en el ángulo desde donde observaba, la espalda del rubio obstruía parcialmente la vista. A pesar de eso, no hizo el menor intento de cambiar su escondite, Rogers no podía saber que le había seguido.

Está bien que Steve le había confirmado sus sospechas, pero saber y _ver_ con tus propios ojos son cosas muy diferentes.

La curiosidad la estaba matando lentamente, y entre ver la interacción entre sus antiguos compañeros – y ojalá prontamente de nuevo colegas – o recordar el desastre de esa mañana, prefería lo primero.

Cuando Rogers se sentaba en la silla vacía a un lado de la camilla del castaño, Natasha escuchó el ahogado repiqueteo de los tacones de Potts acercándose por el pasillo. Maldijo en ruso en su mente y oró para que Steve estuviera lo suficientemente desconcentrado para no escucharla de inmediato.

Ya le extrañaba que la mujer no estuviera a un lado de Stark, pero el vaso de agua que traía la pelirroja en sus manos fue su contestación.

Respirando hondo, se movió sigilosamente de su escondite y avanzó pegada al vidrio hasta llegar a la CEO de Stark Industries para interceptarla.

Se esmeró en pasar desapercibida para Steve, no así para Potts que frunció el ceño al verla a unos metros de distancia, mas no dijo nada cuando Romanoff se detuvo a unos cincuenta centímetros de ella.

Natasha le incitó a que guardara silencio con sus manos, llevándose un dedo índice a los labios, y apenas moviéndolos, susurró.

― Hay algo que necesitas saber, Pepper –. _«Perdóname, Steve. Pero si quieres el momento a solas con tu amorcito, tendrás que dejarme el trabajo sucio»._

Luego de sus palabras, Potts arqueó una ceja y giró el cuello, como si una fuerza invisible le obligara a realizar tal acción, para mirar a través del vidrio a la habitación donde reposaba Stark. Natasha se dio cuenta en el preciso instante en que la pelirroja notó a Steve, con su cuerpo que difícilmente puede pasar desapercibido, junto a Tony y las manos entrelazadas frente al rostro del antiguo Capitán América.

Con los ojos muy abiertos en asombro y los labios ligeramente separados por una fracción de segundo por la sorpresa, Pepper regresó la mirada a la espía con el entrecejo formando una profunda arruga en su frente y los labios fruncidos.

Natasha le dio puntos extra, Potts no hizo un escándalo.

Steve se sentó en silencio junto a Tony.

Sus manos temblaban impacientes.

Detalló con la mirada el rostro sereno del castaño, tan contrario a la expresión alterada que había deformado las facciones de Stark hace unas horas, y con lentitud y casi reverencia, sujetó entre sus dedos temblorosos la mano fría y cadavérica de Tony.

Se tragó un sollozo al ver más detenidamente el estado tan deteriorado del genio y besó la palma de la mano entre las suyas, dejando que sus labios acariciaran la piel más tiempo del que se consideraría como un simple roce.

Cerró los ojos por un instante, convenciéndose de que Tony realmente estaba allí, luego de tres largos meses sin verlo.

No imaginó que, al despedirse en aquel pequeño motel a las afueras de Praga, la siguiente vez que se verían sería en esas condiciones _. ¿Quién se lo habría imaginado realmente?_ Ahora se da cuenta que fue estúpido de su parte pensar, que aquella buena fortuna que parecía haberse encariñado con ellos mientras su pequeña fantasía de Romeo y Julieta los cegaba de la realidad, el peligro no estaría asechándoles en las sombras. Fue iluso al pensar que aquella relativa calma duraría, quizás demasiado confiado en algo tan voluble como la suerte… o tal vez demasiado enamorado.

Ahora lo sabe, porque ya es demasiado tarde.

Luego de la batalla y los veintitrés angustiosos días sin saber del paradero de Tony, _de creerlo muerto por unos aterradores minutos_ , se conforma con que lo hayan encontrado vivo y poder sostenerle como ahora, con sus manos firmemente sujetas juntas… _y no dejarlo ir nunca más._

Ya no más reuniones clandestinas programadas a través de teléfonos desechables, escabulléndose como indeseables en los lugares más decadentes _para_ _poder verse_ y temiendo siempre ser descubiertos; ya no más llamadas a altas horas de la noche añorando sentirse, aunque sea con la punta de los dedos en una excusa de caricia, porque ahora podrá hacerlo a cualquier hora del día y Steve podrá tocarle, aunque sea a escondidas, si se le da la gana sin tener que esperar semanas para hacerlo.

Ahora podrán tenerse plenamente, _o casi…_

Steve se humedece los labios resecos en un gesto inconsciente y surca pequeñas espirales en el dorso de la mano de Stark, dejando los miembros entrelazados apoyados en su mandíbula y sus ojos observando el suave subir y bajar del pecho de Tony, los delgados labios entreabiertos exhalando silenciosos suspiros en un sueño inducido por el calmante.

Los ojos celestes se humedecen por un extraño sentimiento que le llena el pecho como un globo que no deja de crecer. No hay alivio en su conciencia aun cuando tiene al contrario con él, porque la misión del equipo fue un completo fracaso y la vida parece tener un especial interés en ponerles a prueba sin descanso. Steve está aterrado, no sabe qué es lo que va a hacer cuando el castaño despierte y se enfrente una vez más con las consecuencias de la batalla.

No quiere que Tony siga acarreando culpa sobre sus hombros. El hombre ya hizo suficiente, más de lo que muchos habrían hecho, no tiene culpas que rendir con nadie. Pero le conoce, y no quiere que siga sufriendo solo las secuelas de las derrotas de todos ellos… definitivamente no quiere que Tony se siga destrozando.

_No desea que nadie del equipo sucumba a la culpa_ , pero sabe bien que esa podría ser una tarea incluso más imposible que la que el mundo actual les demanda.

_¿Si él se siente un inútil, como podrá evitar que los demás no lo piensen de sí mismos?_

Hace una mueca y se lleva una de sus manos a su bajo vientre cuando un leve retorcijón le avisa que tiene que intentar calmarse. Acaricia la pequeña protuberancia que ha comenzado a notarse en las últimas semanas a costa de su incredulidad.

Ya ni siquiera no mirarse al espejo puede evitar que lo vea.

_Eso es la otra cuestión del asunto._

…Tampoco sabe cómo va a decirle de _él_ a Tony.

Suspira, con sus párpados cayendo por el cansancio, y se inclina para besar la frente del castaño antes de apoyar su cabeza en la suave colchoneta y cerrar los ojos definitivamente…

Steve agradeció en silencio antes de dormirse que la Señorita Potts no regresara.

▪☆▪

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Steve abrió los ojos con una enorme pesadez en todo el cuerpo. Aún se sentía cansado, y tiene bastante sed, pero la luz que se filtraba por el ventanal era un indicio de que debía espabilarse y no quería apartarse del lado de Tony por si despertaba de repente. Se queja cuando se estira y su cuello truena disconforme, su espalda no se siente mejor.

Había olvidado que gracias a _él_ había tenido que renunciar a bastantes hábitos, incluso sus posturas para dormir. Dormir de espalda le provocaba un dolor atroz en el coxis, y ni pensar en hacerlo boca abajo.

Bueno, ahora había descubierto que hacerlo encorvado era incluso peor.

Era una desagradable sensación el darse cuenta de que ya no tenía el control total de su propio cuerpo, y que incluso algo tan insignificante como su postura al dormir, era un tema estresante para él. No es que antes no lo fuera, pero ahora lo era incluso más.

Se soba la espalda baja mientras fija su mirada en el castaño.

Tony sigue profundamente dormido. Ojalá que despierte en algún momento de la mañana, la espera es angustiante, pero por otro lado dormir le haría bien a Stark.

Dormir sabiéndose a salvo, en _casa_.

El pensamiento le roba una sonrisa.

Steve suspira mientras vuelve a tomar la mano de Stark y aparta los rebeldes cabellos castaños de la frente de Tony.

Tocarle se siente como el nirvana.

Acaricia la mejilla áspera por la barba crecida pensando si el contrario recordará una de las tantas promesas que se han hecho, fue hace bastantes meses, por lo que no puede estar seguro.

Steve se pierde por unos minutos en los recuerdos, en las caricias entre sudores calientes y las risas luego de la entrega y pasión, retozando calmados como si no tuvieran ninguna otra preocupación en el mundo, solo disfrutándose los máximos segundos robados a sus vidas.

Esas eran las noches que Steve atesora más que ningunas otras.

Si cierra los ojos puede recrearlas en su memoria tan vívidamente que no es recomendable que lo haga en ningún otro lugar que no sea su habitación.

_También es culpable de haber tentado a Tony más de una vez por teléfono con esa misma habilidad._

A veces Steve piensa que llegaron a comportarse como adolescentes hormonados, pero cuando encuentras algo que realmente te hace sentir bien y puedes compartirlo con esa persona especial, ¿por qué tendría que estar mal?

Quizás de lo único que debió avergonzarse en algún momento fue de haber terminado demasiado rápido, no es como que alguien más aparte de Tony vaya a saberlo en todo caso.

Steve aparta esos pensamientos cuando siente su rostro arder. No son exactamente apropiados para la situación.

Steve sigue acariciando el brazo de Tony teniendo cuidado de no pasar a llevar el catéter del suero, sonríe ligero y más feliz de lo que se había sentido en bastante tiempo.

Las instalaciones se escuchan sospechosamente silenciosas durante unos quince minutos, cuando el repiqueteo de unos tacones a su espalda lo tensan y no es lo suficientemente rápido para reaccionar cuando el ruido lo toma desprevenido.

_No debí bajar la guardia_ , se lamenta el soldado cuando es incapaz de levantarse y soltar la mano del castaño antes de que una presencia se detenga a su espalda.

― … _Señor Rogers_ , buen día.

Pepper puede ver con claridad como los gruesos músculos de Rogers se tensan en la chamarra oscura – la misma del día anterior –. Está segura de que, si la prenda pudiera, se quejaría que va a romperse si ejercen más presión en ella.

Dándole un rápido vistazo al hombre, Potts podría jurar que se ve un poco más prominente que la última vez que le vio antes de que él se fugara del país, pero podría estar equivocada, nunca tuvieron mucho contacto en todo caso.

Ni siquiera en las dos semanas que lleva en el complejo. Potts solo le había visto en contadas ocasiones, y siempre parecía estar encogiéndose, como un chiquillo que quiere pasar desapercibido.

Ahora parecía haber recuperado parte de su seguridad de antaño.

Pepper lejos de prestar atención al tenso ambiente que se cernió sobre ellos, deja una jarra con agua fresca y dos vasos sobre la cómoda al lado de la cama en silencio.

El soldado no se ha movido ni un poco, la mujer cree que incluso aguanta la respiración.

Pepper esconde una sonrisa, ambos se comportan como niños cuando los atrapan con las manos en la masa.

Pero no se arrepiente, esa era la reacción que esperaba lograr.

Como contestación a su saludo recibe una balbuceante escusa de palabras. Ella arquea una ceja y observa que el hombre intenta de todos los modos no parecer tan cohibido, pero se ve incómodo; aun así, ya no hace el menor intento de soltar la mano de Tony.

_De todos modos, sería inútil,_ ella ya sabe. Quizás no todo lo que engloba esa sorpresiva relación que luego le echará en cara al castaño por no contarle – porque vamos, ella ha intentado de todo para que Stark vuelva a tener estabilidad, y luego aparece meses después del desastre de Alemania con sonrisitas creyendo que nadie veía, manteniéndole en la ignorancia _por más de un año_ de quien es la afortunada… Ahora resulta que era _él_ afortunado, _y que él_ –.

Natasha ha sido de gran ayuda para procesar la noticia, aunque la espía tampoco sabía demasiado, y ha tenido toda la noche para pensar en ellos dos juntos y analizar todo lo que ha ocurrido en esos dos años para darse cuenta cómo ha evolucionado Tony en ese tiempo.

Las primeras semanas después del enfrentamiento, Stark parecía profundamente dolido y furioso, luego Tony intentó de todas las maneras superarlo, aunque fue inútil; y después se enfrascó en mejorar las armaduras, crear nuevas, los pedidos ocasionales del gobierno y centrarse en su pupilo, Peter Parker. Pepper le dio un poco de espacio, pero no se fue de su lado en ningún momento, pidiéndole a F.R.I.D.A.Y. que le avisara sobre cualquier cosa preocupante.

No sabe en qué momento comenzó nuevamente la interacción entre esos dos. La I.A. nunca mencionó nada sobre el soldado, y aunque Rhodes, Happy y ella misma le visitaban continuamente – al principio el coronel se quedó por una larga temporada en la base probando el arnés protésico para combatir su parálisis –, ninguno vio nada demasiado sospechoso: como que escondiera a un imponente soldado en el armario, por ejemplo, o cualquier otra extravagancia que les digiera a quien estaba viendo.

Que ella recuerde solo había noches en que el filántropo no contestaba el teléfono, pero luego los meses pasaron y su conducta comenzó a cambiar. Se interesó por los negocios de la empresa, ocupándose de todas las reuniones en el extranjero y cualquier simposio en el que fuera invitada Industrias Stark. Pepper pensó que estaba intentado reinventarse, debió sospechar desde un principio que todos esos _“buenos actos de corazón”_ tendrían un interés oculto detrás.

_Ni es sus mejores años Tony se interesó tanto por lo que le deparara a la compañía_ , y luego de que ella se convirtiera en la CEO, Stark se había distanciado aún más de esas responsabilidades.

Debió sospechar, pero no lo hizo.

Y el tiempo pasó, y Tony muchas veces regresaba tan entusiasta de una reunión de la que no tenía idea hasta hace 48 horas, con una gran sonrisa y también tintes de melancolía en sus ojos que ella no seguía insistiendo y lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera durante unos días.

Y luego, a principios de este año, Rhodes también dejó de insistir, y cuando ella le preguntó al moreno por qué tan brusco cambio de actitud, él le dijo que no se preocupara por Tony.

Ahora era obvio por qué, _de alguna manera James se había enterado_ o Tony le había contado.

Bueno, por lo menos no sería la última en enterarse, todavía Stark tendría que contarle a Happy… y como se reiría ella ante el sufrimiento de Tony al intentar contarle a su _chofer-amigo-guardia de seguridad_ que estaba _en una relación con el Capitán América desde hace un año._

Sería una interacción digna de ver.

Pepper se endereza lo máximo que puede y deja que la seriedad remplace cualquier otra emoción. Su voz es todo menos ruda, pero tampoco es amable, simplemente neutral.

― No siempre entiendo las acciones de Tony – empieza Pepper y puede ver como Steve se tensa con esa simple frase –, pero en su mayoría he intentado respetárselas… Las que no encuentro un completo suicidio, obviamente – la mujer toma la jarra con una mano y sirve el agua en uno de los vasos con una parsimoniosa pausa. Se lo entrega a Steve y el soldado lo toma con manos tiesas –. Cuando Tony y yo nos separamos un poco antes de los Acuerdos, decidimos que ese tropiezo en todos los años que llevábamos conociéndonos no arruinaría la amistad y compañerismo que tuvimos primero antes de involucrarnos sentimentalmente. Nuestro afecto mutuo era más importante que cualquier rencor típico de rupturas; y luego de tantas cosas que nos habían sucedido juntos, nuestra relación se volvió mucho más estrecha debido a nuestra cercanía – Potts realmente no está intentado que Rogers se sienta mal o amenazado, pero tiene que dejar las cosas claras y entender un poco más esa relación… Y ser la amiga que pone los pantalones en la amistad, viendo que Rhodes por alguna razón no parece muy inclinado en hablar directamente con Rogers.

Steve ni siquiera ha hecho el menor intento de tocar el agua o de explicarse. Pepper se mueve en la habitación hacia una de las sillas libres y se acomoda con elegancia en ella.

― Y fue algo bueno, porque tras lo que sucedió Tony quedó destrozado y necesitaba más que nunca nuestra compañía y apoyo. Quiero que entiendas que no estoy justificándole, Tony puede ser una persona con muchos defectos, que ha cometido muchos errores y definitivamente su pasado estará marcado de por vida, pero no es una mala persona y ha intentado reivindicarse … Aunque debido a su intelecto, a veces algunos tipos de interacciones y soluciones obvias para él, para el resto no lo son – Pepper percibe con una pequeña sonrisa como el Capitán sostiene la mano de Tony con fuerza, con una mirada fiera, aunque no la está viendo directamente. _Quizás Tony no se había equivocado esta vez_ –. La traición de sus compañeros fue algo que no se esperó, y digo traición porque así es como él lo vio, él jamás esperó que ustedes… que **_tú_** le darías la espalda de aquella manera, _o eso es lo que quiero creer_ … – la pelirroja ve como el hombre endurece la mandíbula y agarra con más fuerza, pero con una extraña delicadeza, la mano de Tony. Las venas se marcan en el cuello del hombre – No sé qué es lo que hizo para que Tony superara esa experiencia y le aceptara – la CEO se levanta con lentitud de la silla y se sacude las inexistentes pelusas de la falda de su vestido, Steve ya no parece intimidado, pero si cauteloso mirándola de reojo –, pero ni Happy, James o yo olvidaremos ver llegar a Tony golpeado en su helicóptero, con la armadura estropeada y _el_ _escudo_ … Espero que haya compensado todo eso y que haga las cosas bien esta vez, Señor Rogers. _Que ambos hagan las cosas bien_ … – la mujer encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta dando una última mirada al castaño postrado en la camilla y pronunció antes de irse –… _Las segundas oportunidades a veces pueden ser las últimas._

Haciendo un gesto de despedida, Pepper salió de la habitación, saludando con una inclinación de cabeza a Romanoff que se acercaba a la sala con dos bandejas en las manos.

La rubia la miró crípticamente correspondiendo al saludo mientras la veía irse.

Natasha entra con una sonrisita sañosa en los labios, Steve se crispa en su asiento mientras se da vuelta como la niña del exorcista y suspira aliviado cuando se da cuenta que solo es ella.

Natasha arquea las cejas sin quitar su sonrisa.

― Así que… ya tuviste la amenaza de los mejores amigos.

― Sí… nadie puede decir que estamos rodeados de mujeres indefensas.

Nat ríe juguetonamente con su forma escalofriante de hacerlo – generalmente cuando piensa que alguien ha dicho algo estúpido –. _«Si alguien se atreviera a decir eso no saldría muy bien parado»._

― Ya creo que no. Pepper puede ser bastante aterradora cuando quiere.

― Sí, no es la única – Natasha sonríe sarcástica captando la indirecta.

La agente deja las bandejas sobre el mueble cercano junto a una jarra de agua medio vacía y un vaso, el otro en la mano de Steve. La mujer hace una mueca. _«Una sutil encerrona, la caballerosidad de un hombre de los cuarenta no le permitiría a Steve rechazar el ofrecimiento. No esperaba menos de una de las mujeres más poderosas de la industria tecnológica»._

― ¿Cómo están los demás? – pregunta Steve a su lado viéndola con la duda en sus ojos.

― Moviéndose… – Romanoff hace una mueca apartando la mirada de la jarra, nadie tiene muchos ánimos, ni siquiera ella, pero no hay de otra – Cometimos un error, ya no podemos hacer nada con… _lo que sucedió_ , pero aún tenemos un planeta, _planetas_ , que necesitan nuestra ayuda. No podemos rendirnos ahora.

El soldado no dice nada, pero la mueca en sus labios es esclarecedora. Lo sucedido fue un duro golpe para todos, pero hay mucha gente que los necesita, muchos héroes que cuentan con ellos. No tienen tiempo de lamerse las heridas.

La mujer se aclara la garganta para llamar la atención del rubio.

― Les traje esto, cuando despierte tendrá bastante hambre – señala a Tony con el mentón, que no parece querer despertar aún –. Y supongo que tú también tienes hambre, no has comido nada desde ayer en la tarde –. Steve le sonríe agradecido, definitivamente Tony no sería el único con hambre.

― Gracias, Natasha… _Por todo._

― No es nada, para eso están los amigos.

Natasha se va poco después, un aviso de F.R.I.D.A.Y. sobre alguien intentando conectarse con el canal del complejo le obliga a despedirse para atender la emergencia.

Steve la ve irse, pero los deseos de seguirle, que le habían molestado en las últimas semanas, no se presentan.

El hombre gime bajo mientras aprieta los párpados, el dolor en todo su cuerpo es medianamente soportable y la migraña ha remitido. Tony se esfuerza en abrir los ojos, es una tarea más difícil de lo que esperaba.

La luz blanquecina le ciega apenas logra su cometido. Vuelve a intentarlo con mayor lentitud esta vez y las paredes claras y la puerta de vidrio que da a un corredor corto es lo primero que ve, pero no le resultan conocidos al primer vistazo.

Sus pensamientos tardan en organizarse, por lo que se siente mareado y confuso por unos instantes. Luego lentamente sus memorias toman sentido, y es un golpe de realidad lo que le obliga a despejarse.

La batalla en Titán son las primeras imágenes que asaltan su cabeza mientras cierra los párpados, luego las cenizas… la desintegración de Peter en sus brazos. _«_ _Lo siento, Señor Stark…»._ Jadea por el recuerdo, pero los días en la nave a la deriva en el espacio remplazan la tierra muerta del planeta naranjo. Días en que perdía lentamente la esperanza, cuando creía que finalmente la muerte lo reclamaría; las grabaciones atraen el rostro de Steve a su mente, y es recién entonces que recuerda la discusión en el complejo de los Nuevos Vengadores.

_«Oh, mierda»._

_Por fin está en la Tierra._

Abre nuevamente los ojos con una sorpresiva adrenalina y un pitido que se acelera le martillea los oídos.

Siente un murmullo y un apretón en la mano derecha, su corazón vuelve a acelerarse cuando baja la mirada y una mata de cabellos rubios oscuros desparramados a un lado de su mano lo traen a la realidad.

El cuerpo conocido conectado a los desordenados cabellos y la mano pálida que sujeta la propia le hace tragar saliva con dificultad y morderse el labio inferior.

Da un ligero apretón a la extremidad cuando escucha un nuevo murmullo, y ve el cuerpo del hombre agitarse ligeramente mientras despierta.

Su voz es un susurro demasiado fuerte en el silencio, un jadeo aliviado que le llena el pecho.

_― Steve…_

* * *

[1] Es la nave que Loki robó de Sakaar y llevo a Asgard para ayudar a sacar a las familias asgardianas de la ciudad luego de que Sutur comenzara a destruirla. La que Thanos destruye en el principio de Infinity War.


	15. Capítulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony está despierto.

Primero es la familia.

_“Mi familia es mi fuerza y mi debilidad” – **Aishwarya Rai Bachchan**._

Steve parpadea con sus ojos pesados por el sueño, pero había sentido algo y su corazón martillea despavorido.

El apretón en su mano no puede habérselo imaginado.

El repentino miedo y ansias le hacen jadear mientras levanta la vista, y sus propios ojos se abren ante la sorpresa de ver las irises caoba devolverle la mirada.

Y si vuelca la silla al levantarse de repente y abalanzarse en un abrazo hacia Tony, no puede importarle menos. Su cuerpo tiembla, pero el de Tony se siente caliente contra el suyo y le entibia el corazón. Apenas contiene las lágrimas mientras sonríe y no deja de decir el nombre del castaño.

Y cuando siente los brazos de Stark rodearle, no puede evitar aferrarse al pecho del hombre con más fuerza. Su tacto le asegura que Tony no desaparecerá de un momento a otro.

― Tony…

Se separa muy lentamente del cuerpo, sin apartar sus manos de los nudosos hombros, y observa a Tony con una sonrisa que casi no le cabe en el rostro. Los ojos de Steve brillan y Tony le mira con una expresión igual o más aliviada y eufórica.

Stark parece levemente desconcertado, pero no deja de sonreír con unas pocas lágrimas resbalándose por su rostro y sus manos aferrándose a los costados del Capitán.

― Steve… – Tony alza una mano temblorosa hacia la mejilla pálida y acaricia la piel con delicadeza, la aspereza de la barba le cosquillea en los dedos y Tony se afirma que no es una ilusión. Al fin están juntos, en _su hogar_ –. Por un segundo creí… que no volvería a verte sonreír –. Steve se apresura a tocar cariñosamente la curvatura de la mandíbula de Stark y recomponer su rostro en una sonrisa temblorosa.

― No lo pienses más. Ya estás aquí, _a salvo_ , y mis labios siempre tendrán una sonrisa para ti.

Stark no aparta sus ojos de la mirada nublada de Steve y desliza sus manos endebles hacia las muñecas pálidas y les da un apretón con algo más de fuerza de la que tendría un hombre en su condición. Siente el pulso del rubio bajo su agarre y suspira sacando fuerzas de la nada.

― …Tienes razón, fue un momento de delirio. Tenía que volver… – Stark admite con convicción y besa ambas palmas, deteniendo sus labios en contacto con la piel caliente de su amante y llenando su corazón de la sensación tanto tiempo añorada. Es la voz quebrada del contrario quien lo despierta de su ensoñación…

― …Más te valía.

 _― Eh_ , ni siquiera lo pienses –. Tony suelta las manos de Rogers con delicadeza, sus dedos aún algo temblorosos a pesar del descanso recorren con cariño los pectorales del soldado sentado a su costado y acarician las clavículas que surgen como raíces de marfil en el mármol esculpido que es el cuerpo de Steve. Con sus dedos levanta el dobladillo del polo sintiendo la atenta mirada del hombre, y tira con suavidad de la cadena dorada pendiendo del cuello de Rogers. Lentamente la argolla se asoma de debajo de la ropa y cuelga junto a una _dog tags_ entre los dedos huesudos brillando a la luz del medio día. Las pupilas de ambos se conectan en miradas que lo dicen todo sin palabras –… _Esto es una promesa_ , Steve, una que no pienso romper. _Siempre regresaré_ , no lo olvides.

_― No lo haré._

La cadena vuelve a ocultarse debajo de la ropa de Steve y quema como hierro fundido sobre su piel a la altura de su corazón.

Pasan unos minutos en silencio mientras el estómago de Tony gruñe y Steve se apresura en acomodarle los cojines en la espalda y ayudarlo a incorporarse. Con la seguridad de la mudez de Stark y la protección ante la inminente tensión en el ambiente que le entrega la bandeja, la deja con cuidado sobre los muslos del castaño y la destapa.

Una pequeña nube de vaho se disipa con rapidez y Steve se traga un suspiro agradeciendo que aún estuviera algo tibio.

Tony le agradece y comienza a comer con lentitud. Rogers saca una manzana de su propia bandeja vacía, desde hace poco menos de media hora, y mastica haciendo tiempo.

Stark no pierde de vista sus movimientos mientras se sacia y Rogers se siente cada vez más ansioso. Sus manos le hormiguean deseosa de tocarle, pero se contiene con algo de miedo en su pecho.

No sabe cómo reaccionará Tony a continuación, qué es lo que quiere hacer. No tuvieron tiempo de hablar sobre _qué harían exactamente_ en el momento en que se volvieran a ver _dentro de su propio país_ , sin el intermediario de los cuatro muros que los ocultaban de la sociedad en algún lugar equis al otro lado del mundo.

El asqueroso miedo que lo había perseguido por meses se manifiesta, y Steve lo odia porque lo hace dudar.

Hace unos minutos actuó por instinto, porque deseaba tanto tocar a Tony que no pensó en lo que Stark quería.

¿Tony querría mostrar tan pronto el tipo de relación que sostenían?

No importaba si todos en el edifico parecían _ya saber_ , Tony no estaba al tanto de eso. Y aunque lo que menos quiere Steve es _fingir_ , y está seguro de que Tony tampoco en cierta medida, hay muchas cosas que tienen que hablar primero, cuestiones a tomar en cuenta antes de que su relación salga a la luz. Rogers no está seguro de qué hará a continuación Stark, y eso le reprime bastante. Pero Steve no se siente subyugado por ese hecho, porque ahora entiende que es algo que les concierne a ambos, que entre los dos tendrán que abordar y que _juntos_ encontraran el acuerdo, y eso es más que suficiente.

 _Siempre serán compañeros._ Trabajan en equipo, eso es lo que hacen.

El saber que han encontrado la armonía entre sus personalidades potentes y la fortaleza de escucharle le gana al miedo, por lo que espera sin ningún reparo a que Tony termine su comida, atento si necesita cualquier ayuda y sonriéndole con algo de timidez.

Stark aparta la bandeja luego de unos minutos, y su mirada dilatada parece haber tomado una decisión.

― Aún estamos en el complejo, ¿no? – Steve traga saliva al escucharle y se acerca un poco más sin ningún disimulo.

― Sí.

Tony se acomoda con lentitud y estira su brazo para ahuecar la mejilla del soldado en su palma que poco a poco recobra calor. Steve la besa sin apartar su mirada, furtiva entre sus largas pestañas rubias, y Tony siente un escalofrió que le recorre la columna. Stark sonríe coqueto, cerrando de un movimiento veloz la distancia que los separaba y sus labios colisionan en una mezcla de dientes, lenguas y jadeos desesperados.

Sus manos se acarician con rudeza y cariño, sus pieles se sienten con impaciencia, sabiéndose premiadas luego de tanto tiempo de espera, y el calor de sus bocas juntas, de la fuerza de sus brazos rodeándose impacientes y ávidos de ese contacto tan esperado, se reconfortan de saberse una vez más unidos.

Se besan con tanta pasión y ternura, con tanta devoción en sus manos inquietas que, si alguien cruzara el pasillo en ese momento, no podría apartar la mirada de la danza hipnótica de sus bocas y el amor que claramente se profesan en sus acciones.

Han perdido la noción del tiempo cuando finalmente sus rostros se distancian y un travieso hilo de saliva conecta sus labios antes de romperse. Jadean en busca de aliento mientras sus manos incansables siguen sintiéndose, y se miran a los ojos con tanto afecto que sonríen inconscientemente.

Los dedos de Stark rozan los labios de Steve aún húmedos e hinchados, y se humedece los propios sin apartar su hambrienta mirada, Rogers no se queda atrás.

― …Podría renunciar a todo, menos a estos labios.

Y Steve suspira de alivio sabiendo que, con esa significativa acción, Tony disipa sus miedos. Y Rogers vuelve a besarle con emoción desbordante, diciéndose en su mente que luego tendrán tiempo para hablar.

Han dejado de besarse hace solo unos minutos cuando escuchan pasos aproximándose, por lo que Steve se separa con renuencia de Tony para levantar la silla que sigue tirada en el suelo y acomodarla junto a la cama.

Todavía está de pie tomando la mano de Stark cuando entra Bruce en la habitación, seguido por Rhodes y Potts.

El científico parece incómodo mientras se frota las manos con nerviosismo, el coronel y la mujer lo disimulan un poco mejor. Aunque miran con alegría a Tony despierto y notoriamente más tranquilo que ayer, no parecen muy dispuestos en acercarse más.

Rogers frunce un poco el entrecejo, pero suelta con delicadeza la mano de Tony dándole una mirada tranquilizadora y se mueve hacia el otro costado de la camilla para dejarle el espacio libre a Bruce.

Pepper y Rhodey se quedan junto a la puerta sonriendo hacia Tony, quien igualmente se las devuelve. Luego Stark aparta la mirada y centra su atención en Banner.

Los ojos caoba brillan prometiendo un montón de problemas y sonríe con socarronería a su _hermano de ciencias_. Bruce relaja notoriamente los hombros al vislumbrar al Stark de siempre en ese gesto.

― Muy bien Doc., ¿puedo irme ya ha mi casa? – cuando Tony sonríe, pareciera ser que todo el cuarto se ilumina. Y el buen humor del castaño es contagioso, no hay nadie en la habitación que no le devuelva la sonrisa. Luego Tony le hace una seña a Banner para que se acerque y hace toda una pantomima para secretarle al oído, pero sin hacer el menor intento de hablar bajo –. Aquí entre nosotros, Brucie… _Tengo un lindo enfermero rubio que me atenderá muy bien._

Steve sofoca una risa entre sus labios fruncidos y aprecia como los amigos del genio niegan con la cabeza y esconden su propia diversión.

Stark no tiene remedio.

― Entonces, supongo que son buenas noticias para ti, Tony. Voy a sacarte el suero, pero tendrás que descansar, hidratarte y comer bien. Así que nada de esfuerzos por unos días, ¿entendido? – Bruce comienza a hacer lo dicho de inmediato, sacando un botiquín de la cajonera a su lado y limpiando la herida antes de sacar el catéter del brazo de Tony. Stark no hizo ninguna mueca mientras veía al científico hacer su trabajo. Sonreía y no dejó de parlotear durante los minutos que Banner demoró en terminar.

Steve se pregunta si aún es posible que algo del anestésico estuviera en su sistema.

― Soy un buen paciente, me portaré bien – dijo Tony mientras Bruce se apartaba. Sus palabras llenas de sarcasmo y gracia hicieron todo lo contrario de tranquilizar a los presentes.

Bruce observó por un segundo a Tony antes de lanzarle una significativa mirada a Steve. Rogers asintió en silencio y modulo un: _“Yo me encargo”,_ antes de que el doctor pareciera remotamente tranquilo.

― Tony, realmente me alegra que estés bien – dándole un apretón en el hombro al filántropo y una sonrisa, Banner ordenó sus cosas y le dio una última mirada a Stark –. Te dejo en buenas manos… – luego salió y se alejó por el pasillo.

Cuando se quedaron solos con los amigos del genio, Pepper se aproximó a la camilla con un bolso que Steve no se había dado cuenta que traía. Sentándose al lado del castaño, la pelirroja abrazó con cariño al hombre y besó su mejilla. Rhodes se aproximó al costado de la mujer con un paso mas tranquilo.

Steve sonrió mientras los veía, feliz de que Tony no les había perdido como él a Bucky y a Sam – por lo menos aún tenía a Natasha, y eso lo agradecía mucho más de lo que había demostrado hasta ahora. Se recordó que tendría que decírselo en algún momento a la rubia –.

Se apartó hasta la esquina intentando no resaltar mientras miraba al exterior, dándoles algo de espacio. Mientras escuchaba el murmullo de la conversación que se prolongó por unos cuantos minutos – haciendo su mayor intento de ignorar las palabras –, comenzó a pensar que es lo que haría ahora. Pero lo único que su cabeza podía imaginar era en su relación con el castaño y las diferentes reacciones que tendría al enterarse del nuevo desafío que el destino les estaba poniendo por delante.

Quizás era egoísta de su parte teniendo en cuenta el papel que desempeñaban en el nuevo mundo que les recibiría en el exterior de esa instalación, pero en esos momentos no se veía capaz de asimilar los dos problemas a la vez.

« _Primero está la familia_ », la voz de su madre le susurró al oído, y respiro profundo porque era verdad.

**_Primero es la familia._ **

Antes de ser el Capitán América, es Steve Rogers, y Tony es su familia. El mundo tendrá que esperarle, después de todo no es el único héroe que queda, alguien tomará su lugar mientras resuelve su vida que parece cada día más patas arriba.

― Tienes mucho que contarme, Tony – Steve siente las miradas a su espalda que ya no puede ignorar, de todos modos, el característico rechinido de la camilla le dice que Pepper se ha levantado, por lo que es probable que ambos ya se vayan –. Hablaremos después, no creas que puedes escaparte de mí. Ahora hazle caso a Banner, ¿sí? No te sobre esfuerces.

Steve giró en su propio eje para ver a Rhodes y a Tony en un apretado abrazo fraternal mientras se dan palmaditas en la espalda, el coronel mucho más suave de lo que lo haría en otras circunstancias.

― Cuídate, amigo.

― Ni que ya estuvieran escogiendo las coronas de flores para mi funeral.

Rhodes niega con la cabeza y reprime una risa, luego Pepper y el coronel le dan una mirada a Steve y se despiden escuetamente.

― Señor Rogers.

― Capitán…

Rogers les da un cabeceo de reconocimiento.

Después lo dos salen y por fin Tony y Steve se quedan solos otra vez.

Cuando ya es obvio que los amigos de Tony se han alejado bastante, Steve escucha otra vez el rechinido de la camilla, por lo que devuelve la mirada hacia esta y se acerca con rapidez al descubrir a Stark intentando incorporarse.

― Te ayudo – Steve sostiene de la espalda a Stark ayudándole a sentarse, las piernas desnudas del castaño caen por el borde de la camilla y la delgada bata de hospital no parece suficiente para aislar el frío de las instalaciones del cuerpo de Tony.

― Gracias, Cariño.

Tony se detiene a media acción y cierra los ojos. Su cabeza cae y sus hombros se tensan, hay una expresión incómoda en su rostro mientras frunce los labios. Steve le acaricia la espalda mientras espera.

― ¿Estás bien?

― Sí, solo me he sentido algo enfermo de repente – luego señala la mochila negra apoyada en la cajonera –. Pepper me ha traído ropa, está en el bolso – Steve la recoge del suelo para rebuscar dentro de ella. Deja a un lado del castaño un bóxer, calcetines, un pantalón de chándal y una sudadera oscura, al fondo se encuentran unas pantuflas que deja en el suelo.

― Venga, vamos a cambiarte – Tony obedece de inmediato y deja que le ayude a quitarse la bata de papel. El cuerpo demasiado delgado de Tony (los antiguos músculos que le llenaban la figura bastante deteriorados debido a la desnutrición) le genera un escalofrío, no dice nada mientras estira la prenda arrugada y la deja a un lado. Tony le observa con una expresión indescifrable y Steve le sonríe. Una ligera curva en los labios de Stark le tranquiliza y Rogers toma la mano de Tony entre las suyas y deja un beso en la palma cálida. Tony sonríe con más fuerza y hay un brillo travieso en los ojos oscuros –. Por mucho que me gustaría hacerle un striptease, soldado, creo que una sala tan abierta no es mi lugar predilecto para sacarme los calzoncillos.

Steve ríe y descarta la prenda del montoncito de ropa. Está de acuerdo, además, Tony podía quedarse con los que traía hasta su cuarto, tenía que darse un baño de todos modos.

Con sonrisas, besos y risas jocosas por los comentarios de Tony, ambos hombres demoran algo más de tiempo en terminar su tarea de vestir al castaño de lo que el soldado tenía previsto, pero se sienten calmados ahora, como si las cosas no hubieran cambiado tanto entre ellos después de tantos meses sin verse.

― Vamos al cuarto, ¿te parece?, quiero tenerte un poquito más de tiempo para mí, antes de que los demás nos rodeen como polillas a la luz – susurra Tony contra el cuello de Steve.

― Está bien.

Llegan a la habitación de Tony poco después, Stark resoplando bajo debido al esfuerzo y recargándose en el costado de Steve.

Rogers deja al castaño sentado en la cama _King size_ , le escucha caer pesadamente sobre la colcha mientras Steve se pierde en el baño y soltar un jadeo de felicidad. Steve bufa divertido mientras llena la bañera.

Suelta un suspiro arrodillado junto al borde de la tina mientras la imagen del baño le trae recuerdos a la mente… de una bañera diferente, y un baño no tan bonito y elegante como este, pero con ambos apretujados en el agua tibia, enredados entre miembros calientes y manos pícaras y jadeos sofocados.

Steve está seguro de que Tony también lo ha recordado si no juzgaba mal la oscurecida mirada que Stark le había dado mientras se adentraba en el baño. Pero por esta vez Tony tendría que quedarse con las ganas. En su estado Stark probablemente no llegaría ni a la primera ronda y luego Steve tendría un problema en sus pantalones que solucionar solo, algo que _no se escuchaba ni se imaginaba atractivo_ ; y luego estaba la pelota de tenis en su abdomen que no pasaría desapercibida para Tony de ninguna manera.

La curvatura de su vientre ya no es algo que podría pasar como una ilusión óptica o una tontería como un efecto de la luz. Cualquiera que lo vea con sus antiguas camisetas sin saber la verdad, podría pensar que últimamente Steve se había estado pasado con los sándwiches.

Es por eso mismo que las sudaderas se han vuelto su nueva prenda predilecta. Hacen un mayor esfuerzo en ocultar su condición para aquellos que no deben enterarse, y por el momento ellos incluyen a Tony.

Desea hablar con él primero, preferiblemente con las pruebas de Cho y Banner, a que Stark comience a quebrase la cabeza tratando de llegar a una conclusión, que obviamente no cruzara por su mente, y que Steve todavía no está muy dispuesto a decir.

Se levanta con algo de esfuerzo y se devuelve a la habitación. Tony no se ha movido ni un poco, pero tiene una mirada que promete muchas cosas, además de un cansancio extremo que no le puede ocultar a Rogers.

Steve le ayuda a levantarse de la cama y Stark se apega mucho más a su cuerpo que cuando venían de la pequeña enfermería. Steve sabe lo que Stark está haciendo, pero ni siquiera Tony parece con muchas ganas. Si de verdad tuviera la fuerza y los ánimos, Steve ya no tendría la mayoría de las prendas que lleva encima y estaría con su cuerpo estirado sobre la cama y con el castaño pegado a su pecho como una sanguijuela. Por lo que, devolviendo algunas caricias, pero más preocupado de sostener al castaño, Steve los guía hasta el baño y sienta a Stark en la tapa del retrete para poder cerrar la canilla.

Cuando se da la vuelta Tony lo está mirando con una sonrisa pícara y no ha hecho ni el menor intento de empezar a sacarse lo que trae puesto.

Steve resopla e intenta quitarle la sudadera, pero Tony no coopera mientras las manos del castaño comienzan a recorrerle el pecho y se acercan peligrosamente a su abdomen. Steve se pone nervioso y se aparta mientras cruza los brazos mirando a Tony con los ojos entrecerrados.

― ¿No te bañaras conmigo…?

― Esta vez no. Te conozco demasiado bien, Stark, y terminaras rompiendo tu promesa a Pepper si me meto a esa bañera contigo.

Tony parece descaradamente sobrado de sí mismo mientras sonríe.

― … _Pero yo no hice ninguna promesa._

― Que lástima para ti que yo sí. No rezongues más y quítate la ropa y metete en el agua.

Tony se muerde el labio y se lleva la mano derecha a la frente farfullando con voz ronca.

― A la orden, mi Capitán.

Steve niega con la cabeza mientras ayuda a que las prendas del contrario caigan al suelo y por fin Tony se mete a la bañera tan desnudo como llegó al mundo.

― Joder… como extrañaba esto – jadea Tony mientras su brazo cuelga por el borde y se hunde en el agua caliente, Steve le observa con una sonrisa y Stark le devuelve la mirada –. Sería mucho mejor si me acompañaras, en esta bañera si tenemos espacio…

― No me tientes Tony. Creo que luego de tres meses de abstinencia ambos merecemos una buena sesión de sexo, y así como estas, te quedarías dormido a los diez minutos – Tony hace una muy buena interpretación de indignación, que quizás no es tan fingida como quiere aparentar.

― Eso es un insulto a mi hombría.

― Tú empezaste.

― Ya que, nadie puede decir que no lo intenté – finalmente se rinde y se hunde aún más en el agua y cierra los ojos.

Steve se arremanga y toma la esponja y el jabón. Tony se reclina y Rogers comienza a tallarle los hombros y la espalda. Con delicadeza limpia cada lugar a su alcance, tratando de no pensar en lo delgado que se encuentra el castaño y como se le marcan las vértebras en la espalda. Tiene cuidado de limpiar las pequeñas heridas ya casi sanadas y luego pasa al pecho. Con un pequeño empuje de su mano en el hombro, Tony se recuesta en el borde y no deja de mirarle mientras Steve sigue concentrado en el trabajo de sus manos.

Con cautela remueve la gasa que cubría la herida en el costado de Stark, por suerte casi completamente cicatrizada pero aún algo rojiza, y pasa la esponja por los bordes sin tocarla.

Con unas señas de su mano, Tony estira una pierna ante el silencioso pedido de Steve y luego la otra. Sin decirse una palabra, Steve le pasa la esponja a Tony pare que termine de limpiarse mientras él toma el shampoo y lo friega en sus manos antes de comenzar a lavar el cabello castaño.

En ese momento Steve hace un acuerdo consigo mismo de no mencionar nada de lo que sucedió ayer a menos de que Tony se lo pregunte directamente, o que pasaran algunas horas más de _tranquilidad_. No es un pecado que intente alargar esos momentos con el castaño tanto como pueda.

Y es así por varios minutos, Steve termina y le peina los cabellos sedosos con los dedos en una caricia y luego ambos se observan sin hacer nada.

Steve cruza los brazos en el borde de cerámica y apoya su mentón en ellos, Tony se remueve en el agua haciendo pequeñas olas en la espuma y estira un brazo goteante hasta acariciar la mejilla del soldado.

Steve cierra los ojos disfrutando del roce de los dedos ásperos del mecánico en su piel.

― …Te acordaste – susurra entonces Stark, y Steve siente la caricia ahuecando su mandíbula poblada por su barba descuidada.

Rogers abre los ojos y sonríe, con sus labios rosados y gruesos curvándose en un gesto que le ilumina el rostro.

― No iba a olvidar mi promesa. Me dijiste que me enseñarías a recortarme la barba cuando todo eso… _terminara_ – Steve se da cuenta que su voz a titubeado al darse cuenta de la verdad que encierra esa frase. Todo terminó, por fin están juntos, sin peros que los contengan. Ya no tendrán que _esconderse, Steve ya no tendrá que huir más_ –. Todo terminó, _Shellhead_. Ya estoy aquí, y no voy a irme a ningún lado.

Y sin importarle el agua que le empapa la chaqueta, recibe con los brazos abiertos el abrazo de Tony que le rodea el cuello y acaricia el cabello en su nuca, y Steve hunde su rostro en la curva del cuello de Tony como se ha hecho su costumbre y sonríe, porque no había estado tan feliz en mucho tiempo.

Tony siente un escalofrió cuando el agua se enfría demasiado, su obvia desnudes y su cuerpo empapado no le dejan disfrutar demasiado del momento. Steve pronto se da cuenta, por lo que lamentablemente para él, los grandes bíceps que le rodeaban se apartan de su espalda – dejando una huella que se queja ante la falta de la agradable tibieza de la piel del soldado –, y casi al instante se ve fuera de la bañera y envuelto en una mullida toalla.

Tony se siente como un niño cuando Steve lo seca con esmero, pero no se queja – ¿Quién se quejaría teniendo a semejante espécimen toqueteándole por todas partes? –.

Cuando Steve parece satisfecho – y Tony ya ha tenido suficiente de la toalla agitándole la cabeza como si estuviera batiendo cocos –, Stark se levanta de la tapa del retrete donde Steve le había sentado y besa al rubio con cariño. Eso parece suficiente como para desconcertar a Steve de su tarea y es completamente aceptable para Tony.

― Lo siento, no quiero que te enfermes.

― Si te duermes por unas cuantas horas abrazadito a mi te aseguro que no me enfermo – Tony escucha la risa de Steve con deleite y le besa la mejilla mientras el rubio jadea recuperando el aire.

― No seas zalamero.

― Aprovechando que estamos aquí, debería recortarte ese arbusto que osas llamar barba.

― ¿No prefieres vestirte primero? – pregunta Steve con verdadera preocupación, y Tony coincide que quizás tenga razón, pero si sale del baño ahora y ve la cama no se asegura de no tirarse en ella y dormirse incluso sin vestirse.

― Encenderé el calefactor.

Y Tony prepara todo, sacando los utensilios de los muebles del vanitorio, encendiendo la calefacción y luego sentándose sobre el regazo de Steve. El soldado arquea una ceja, pero no dice nada y Tony sonríe. ¿Quién dijo que no podía aprovecharse un poco de la situación?

Y mientras Stark procede, contándole paso a paso lo que va haciendo a Steve, aunque intuye que solo una pequeña parte del cerebro del soldado le está prestando atención a sus palabras, ya que se ha dado cuenta que los ojos de Steve se encuentran fijos en sus labios, Tony no deja de parlotear incesante y Steve asiente embelesado.

Stark admira lo largas que son las pestañas de Steve cuando este cierra los ojos al perfilar sus pómulos, y ver tan calmado al rubio teniendo a Tony pasando una cuchilla muy afilada sobre la piel delicada de su rostro le demuestra la confianza que le tiene.

Es agradable darse cuenta de lo que puede demostrar una acción tan simple, y el gozo que le llena al saberse reciproco de esa confianza.

Luego de unos minutos termina, y Tony puede alardear de que ha hecho un trabajo espectacular.

― ¿Y cómo me veo?

― Como para comerte con crema y frutillas – admite Stark, porque no puede ser más cierto. Quizás algún día se lo proponga a Steve, si tiene suerte le dice que si –. Solo faltaría recortarte un poco ese pelo tan largo, aunque admito que le tengo un poco de cariño, me encanta jalártelo mientras gimes.

― ¡Tony!

― ¿Qué? Es verdad. Aunque de ser así, no lo voy a hacer yo – Tony se levanta y deja la navaja en la encimera. De barbas sabe, pero cortar el pelo, mejor se lo deja a otro, no vaya a ser que deje un desastre que se lamentara más él que Steve.

Siente los brazos de Steve rodearle por la espalda y luego sus labios susurrarle un gracias contra su piel. Ambos se encuentran frente al espejo del baño, y Tony admira la imagen de ambos abrazados en el espejo.

¿Quién habría pensado que alguna vez ellos dos terminarían así?

Aunque Tony está feliz por este cambio en la historia. Nunca se imaginó en una relación estable y sólida con un hombre, y está seguro de que Steve tampoco, pero no cambiaría este momento por nada del mundo.

Con sus típicas decisiones que parecen pensadas a último momento, Tony toma la navaja y se la tiende a Steve.

Steve frunce las cejas y le suelta mientras Tony se da la vuelta enfrentándole.

― ¿Qué?

― Ahora es mi turno, pero asegúrate de dejármela como a mí me gusta, ¿sí?

― ¿Estás seguro?

― No podría estar más seguro, _Winghead._ Pero tómala rápido, antes que me arrepienta.

La sonrisa que le da Steve vale la pena los nervios. Si se queda sin barba, tiene suerte de que tiene que guardar reposo, tal vez le vuelva a crecer antes de que tenga que salir.

Darse cuenta de la seguridad y la concentración con la que Steve pasa la navaja por su mejilla es igual de refrescante que hacérselo él a Steve.

 _Confianza_.

Salen del baño poco después y Tony tiene su barba característica intacta. Stark se viste con ropa cómoda y se sienta en el borde de la cama. Observa a Steve recorrer con la mirada la habitación con el ceño fruncido, y Tony recién entonces se da cuenta que en el velador a su lado hay cosas que no son suyas, y se devuelve al vestidor para corroborar sus sospechas.

En una sección del lado izquierdo hay una buena parte de la ropa que reconoce como de Steve, pulcramente doblada o colgada, y si el rostro desconcertado de Steve es una pista, es obvio que no fue él.

Vuelve al cuarto y toma la mano de Rogers para encaminarlo a la cama, la luz de la tarde que se filtra por las ventanas es ocultada con un comando dado a F.R.I.D.A.Y., y aprieta el muslo del soldado que parece ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Luego de un minuto en que Steve boquea sin decir nada, Tony se apiada de él.

― ¿Podrías decirme cómo es que nuestros compañeros se enteraron? No creo que lo sepan solo hace un día, o estarían parloteando y cuestionando como cotorras en nuestra puerta en este momento – Steve levanta la mirada como si hubiera soltado un resorte y le observa vacilante.

― Han pasado _algunas cosas_ desde que nos reunimos hace poco menos de un mes. Y… _ahm_ , fue como un efecto dominó. Natasha lo dedujo primero, después Bruce y luego los demás. Aunque me da la idea de que Rhodes ya lo sabía, ¿no?

― Sí, me descubrió hablando por teléfono contigo, y como él estaba cuando recibí tu carta y el celular, solo armó el rompecabezas. Terminé contándole en parte para que no se hiciera un rollo y me juró guardar el secreto. No te conté para que no te pusieras nervioso.

― Lo suponía – Steve no parece molesto, por lo que Tony puede respirar tranquilo. Un bostezo se le escapa al genio que ni si quiera alcanza a tapar –. ¿Quieres descansar por unas horas más?

― Aunque parece que me perdí todo el día de ayer, la verdad es que todo lo que quiero es dormir.

― No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

― ¿Te quedaras conmigo?

― Si eso quieres.

― Definitivamente.

Más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, Tony se ha cubierto con las mantas y el reconfortante peso de la cabeza de Steve sobre su pecho y las circulares caricias en su piel le adormecen. Stark pasa sus dedos por el sedoso cabello de Steve acariciándole el cuero cabelludo, pero a pesar de que ambos se notaron cansados, el sueño no les reclama.

El rubio se remueve a su lado, en una posición extrañamente distante con solo su cabeza y brazos tocándole, pero Tony sabe incluso antes de que el hombre abra la boca de que va a preguntarle algo.

― …He tenido una duda desde hace varias semanas que no ha dejado de molestarme.

― Dispara – Tony no detiene sus caricias a pesar de que Steve se ha acomodado de tal manera que puede mirarle a los ojos mientras habla.

_― ¿…Por qué no me llamaste?_

Tony alza las cejas con sorpresa, porque la verdad es que no se esperaba esa pregunta, cualquier otra sí, pero esa no, porque para él la respuesta estaba muy clara.

― Creo… que si la situación, _todo esto_ – dice englobando con su mano libre la habitación y a ellos dos acurrucados juntos – hubiera sido otra, si tú y yo no nos hubiéramos reconciliado… Pienso que no habría podido llamarte, la herida aún abierta y el sentimiento de traición latente en mi corazón no me lo habrían permitido. No me habría sentido cómodo después de todo lo que paso… – Tony se acomoda mejor en la cama inquieto, nunca fue muy dado de decir sus sentimientos con tanta sinceridad, a pesar de que parecía que con el soldado todo era una excepción a la regla – Pero ahora _, yo realmente no quería que estuvieras allí_ , en el ojo del huracán. _Te quería a salvo_ , lejos del peligro… Aun así, no lo conseguí, ¿no? Que estúpido fui, el destino del mundo pendiendo de un hilo y yo pensando en que no quería que corrieras peligro.

La sonrisa que le da Steve cada vez que le dice algo así vale la pena la incomodidad. Él realmente ama la sonrisa de perfectos dientes blancos de Steve.

― Cuando quieres a alguien, cosas como esa no parecen tan locas… Mírame a mí, que seguí llamándote y reuniéndome contigo a pesar de que era un fugitivo y corría peligro de ser descubierto por cualquier mínimo error. Pero no por eso es estúpido, a mi parecer…, _amar_ es el sentimiento más noble que uno puede albergar en el corazón – Tony bufa con ironía, pero besa con sincero cariño los labios de Steve.

― …Tonto y sentimental soldado.

Cuando Tony está a punto de dormirse y Steve no dice nada más, Stark murmulla con las últimas fuerzas que le quedan tratando de espantar el sueño.

― ¿No quieres decirme algo, Steve? – Tony siente el sobresalto de Steve contra su pecho, por lo que lo rodea con algo más de fuerza con sus brazos y le besa en la coronilla.

― ¿Cómo…?

― Puedo darme cuenta… – Tony reprime un bostezo –. Estás nervioso y pareces titubear en el último momento antes de decir algo no muy relevante, que se nota no es lo que querías decir en realidad.

Steve parece desinflarse de toda indecisión, siendo reemplazada por una absoluta derrota.

― Te lo contare mañana, ¿sí?

― ¿Por qué no ahora?

― Porque quiero disfrutar de este instante.

― …No es nada malo, ¿verdad?

― …No lo sé –. Y Tony se conforma con eso por el momento, durmiéndose poco después.


	16. INTERLUDIO 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meses de comunicación a escondidas comienzan a insinuar consecuencias que ni Stark ni Rogers esperaban.

A una llamada…

_Susurros._

“ _Deja de actuar como si la vida fuera un ensayo. Vive este día como si fuera tu último día. El pasado ya terminó y el futuro no está garantizado, pero tienes el ahora_ ”. – **Wayne Dyer** , autor de "Tus zonas erróneas".

****

**_Enero 2017._ **

**Sábado 7.**

― Así que el gran Capitán Rogers vomitó luego de subirse al ciclón, ¿quién se lo habría imaginado?

Steve reprime una sonrisa que obviamente Tony no puede ver y hace su mejor intento de parecer ofendido.

 _― Por favor_ , en ese tiempo hasta viajar en tren me daba nauseas. Además, los perritos calientes que comí antes de subir no fueron una idea muy inteligente de mi parte…

― Ya lo creo, en las fotos te ves a un pelo de que el viento te levantara al vuelo a lo _Dorothy Gale **[1]**_ – Rogers detiene las puyas en ese momento, ni siquiera se inmuta por la referencia al _mago de Oz_ (algo que le trae muchos recuerdos), y traga saliva por la impresión. Se ha puesto nervioso (y avergonzado también) casi al instante que las palabras de Stark abandonaron el auricular.

― ¿Tienes… _fotos_? – Tony no parece darse cuenta de su inseguridad.

Stark sigue hablando con renovado entusiasmo, como un niño que exhibe con alegría y orgullo sus juguetes.

― Claro, Industrias Stark guardó todo lo referente a su participación en el proyecto Renacimiento. Tengo un par de cajas con cosas antiguas de mi padre en el laboratorio, varias de ellas te mencionan, hay algunas fotos bastante bien conservadas. Además, no es ningún secreto, el _Smithsonian **[2]**_ tiene algunas de ellas en su exposición permanente de ti… Puede que ya no seas muy popular en estos días, pero no las han sacado…

Steve asiente ensimismado, y se apresura a decir algo cuando se da cuenta que Tony espera una respuesta.

― Yo, si, lo sé. Fue una pregunta estúpida. Me tomaste desprevenido – Stark hace un ruidito bajo y sigue hablando.

― Parecías mucho más joven de lo que realmente eras. Comparado con los otros reclutas, te veías bastante…

― ¿Escuálido? ¿Enfermo?

Stark guarda silencio durante unos segundos.

― No era la palabra que iba a ocupar – Steve reprime una mueca.

― …Cuando pasaba mis días en cama, mi mamá me decía que ya crecería y que me haría tan grande y fuerte como había sido mi padre, que mientras tanto mantuviera la frente en alto y una cordial sonrisa. Los modales hacen al hombre, siempre me recordaba… Ahora puedo decir que ella tenía razón, aunque no sucedió de la manera natural que ella imaginaba – Steve va perdiendo la voz a medida que habla, convirtiéndola en un susurro al final mientras su mente se encuentra hundida en los recuerdos de su madre.

_Steve la extrañaba demasiado._

― Tu madre se llamaba Sarah, ¿no? – Steve parpadea con rapidez ignorado la humedad en sus pestañas.

― Sí, Sarah Rogers… Era enfermera.

― Cuéntame de ella.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba de su mamá en voz alta.

Steve a veces tenía miedo de olvidarla, de que con el tiempo ya no recuerde su largo cabello de trigo brillando al sol y sus cálidos ojos que le despedían con su inseparable sonrisa. En la noche, cuando el pasado se hacía presente en sus pesadillas, se despertaba en la oscuridad creyendo haber escuchado su voz; cada día era un poco más diferente, el miedo a despertarse una noche descubriendo que había perdido el recuerdo de su voz le asfixiaba y le nublaba la mirada.

_Ni siquiera había podido recuperar alguna foto de ella._

Y cuando la nostalgia era demasiada, se pasaba horas dibujándole una y otra vez, y frustrándose porque el arco de los labios no era el correcto, que las arruguitas en sus ojos al sonreír no se curvaban de esa manera, ni que el botón de su nariz se respingaba tanto; se pasaba horas a la luz de la vela, como lo hizo a los diecisiete cuando la perdió, emborronando y arrugando papeles mientras intentaba inmortalizarla tan bien como su mente recordaba los mapas de guerra.

Pero nunca estaba satisfecho.

Un dibujo en papel nunca deslumbraría tanto como lo había hecho su madre en vida.

He incluso había días en que la dibujaba mucho más joven de lo que él podría haberla conocido…

Steve sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido. Nunca nadie pareció estar interesado en su vida antes de ser el Capitán América, ni cuando se enlistó en el ejército, ni cuando despertó en este siglo. _Nadie le preguntó nunca por su madre…_

Su madre, quien le dio los valores que ahora mostraba como un estandarte. Quien le crio e inculcó la moral de la que tantos otros tachaban al Capitán América. _Ella crio a Steve Rogers_ antes de que a nadie le importara un buen hombre que no tenía los músculos para demostrarlo.

 _Ella_ es el principio de lo que es hoy en día, pero a nadie nunca le había importado en el siglo veintiuno.

_…Antes de que Tony preguntara y le hiciera sentir..._

Steve tartamudea.

― Bueno… _era la mejor mamá del mundo._ Me crio sola y nunca le flaqueo la sonrisa, no importaba si eran malos tiempos y muchas veces la comida escaseaba y los gastos por mis múltiples enfermedades se magnificaban con el invierno. Cuando no teníamos mucho, ella me daba su ración de comida sin que me diera cuenta, pasaba largas jornadas de trabajo extras solo para que le pagaran una miseria y mantener el pequeño departamento que teníamos. Nunca se quejó, a pesar de que yo no era un chiquillo fácil.

A Steve le flaquea la voz.

― Cuando llegaba con moretones a casa me miraba con preocupación y una sonrisa triste. No me regañaba, aunque se notaba que quería hacerlo, casi nunca lo hacía de hecho. En cambio, me acariciaba el cabello mientras limpiaba mis heridas y luego me abrazaba por horas sobre el sofá viejo que teníamos en el salón. Preparaba unos chocolates calientes y se inventaba una historia mientras yo la miraba maravillado, haciéndome olvidar el mal rato. A veces se colocaba una manta en la espalda y simulaba ser un héroe, el héroe que yo quería ser cuando creciera… Yo amaba esos momentos, cuando era solo para mí y el mundo no existía… Donde no había dedos apuntándome en la calle y las burlas de mis compañeros de clase, ni las miradas de decepción de los adultos que solo veían mis defectos; un mundo donde solo existía su beso cálido en mi frente y sus brazos rodeándome… Abrazado a ella todo era más feliz…

― ¿Qué sucedió…?

Steve se obliga a responder, sus labios tiemblan mientras lo hace y su mirada se ha puesto vidriosa.

― Murió de tuberculosis cuando terminaba la secundaria. Yo ni siquiera pude estar con ella… _cuando se fue._

 _Y es tan injusto_ como Steve tuvo que resignarse a seguir su vida sabiendo que su madre tenía los días contados; _sabiendo_ que por el trabajo que ella se había esforzado en mantener para poder tener un techo y comida, había estado constantemente en el peligro del contagio, y por cuidarlo a él, _a Steve_ , no se había preocupado de sí misma. Es injusto que solo cuatro años después la penicilina se utilizara indiscriminadamente durante la Segunda Guerra mundial para curar las infecciones de los heridos; que una década después los antibióticos que podrían haber salvado su vida se volvieran asequibles para el público.

Steve se alegra de no haber vivido esa época viendo como la gente se curaba casi como un milagro, mientras el recuerdo de su madre moribunda hundía con saña el dedo en la llaga.

― ¿…Y qué hiciste?

El rubio parpadea cuando la pregunta interrumpe sus pensamientos. Tony había guardado silencio luego de la declaración de Steve, tal vez pensando en ella, quizás siguiendo el mismo hilo de pensamiento que Rogers, Steve no lo sabe y tampoco pregunta. En cambio, se queda mudo mientras analiza las palabras del castaño y boquea como un pez.

Steve duda, el tema de Bucky era casi un tabú, su mención siempre venía acompañada de una discusión. Rogers estaba cansado de pelear, nunca encontrarían un acuerdo si seguían de esa manera, y aunque hablaran por teléfono y en ocasiones se mandaran mensajes de texto simples, nunca sería lo mismo que hacerlo cara a cara.

No le malentiendan, el soldado valora en gran medida la oportunidad que la tecnología le está dando, pero siempre sería un hombre forjado a la antigua usanza.

Aún en contra de sus deseos, se arriesgó. Tony es un hombre extremadamente inteligente, probablemente ya había asumido que es lo que hizo Steve estando en tan lamentable situación, y que solo le preguntaba por el bien de la conversación que estaban llevando.

Tratando de que la duda no se le notara, Steve siguió hablando.

― Bucky me apoyó a pesar de que le dije que podía apañármelas solo. Ayudaba a su madre con sus tres hermanos menores, por lo que comía por lo menos una vez en la casa de los Barnes; también tomaba cualquier trabajo que me dieran y que pudiera hacer sin dejar mis estudios para pagar el alquiler; mi madre no me habría permitido abandonarlos si hubiera estado con vida, y con mi constitución, estudiar era mi única oportunidad de poder hacer algo con mi vida…

Steve escucha ruidos de fondo desde el auricular. Rogers había aprendido algunas manías de Tony con solo escucharle, y sabía en este punto que cuando el ingeniero se ponía nervioso o trataba de no parecer tan interesado como en realidad estaba, comenzaba a maquinear con sus manos en lo que sea que estuviera cerca.

Ninguno mencionaba nunca cuando el contrario comenzaba a flaquear, guardaban silencio por respeto y escuchaban, no dejaban nunca de escucharse. Paso a paso Tony y Steve había comenzado a ser el hombro en donde apoyarse cuando los recuerdos les hundían.

Lentamente comenzaban a abrirse más al contrario, aunque muchas veces fuera inconscientemente.

― Solo logré cursar un año en la _Escuela de Artes de Aburndale_ antes de que la guerra alcanzara a Estados Unidos. Cada día más hombres dejaban sus estudios para reclutarse y las aulas se vaciaban. Luego el dinero se me acabó y ya no pude seguir, y como no podría ser menos, quise alistarme también por honrar a mi padre… Pero _fracasé_ y Bucky se unió a las filas del ejército dejándome atrás.

Mordiéndose los labios, Steve guarda silencio. La mayoría de lo que estaba contando no era ningún secreto. Toda la información de su vida _relevante_ para el “país” estaba publicada. Luego que le dieran por muerto, el respeto a su intimidad se lo pasaron por donde quisieron. A veces Steve creía que los historiadores pensaban que le conocían mucho mejor que él mismo, y hasta cierto punto Rogers no puede saber si es cierto o no.

Él quiere creer que no, por su puesto. Muchos de ellos ni siquiera alcanzaron a vivir esa época tormentosa. Documentarla no es lo mismo que haberla vivido en carne propia, y es molesto que algunos piensen que saben cuáles eran sus pensamientos y motivos detrás de sus decisiones pasadas.

_Puedes ser predecible, pero que te lo echen en cara no es agradable._

Que Tony le dé la oportunidad de contárselo por sí mismo, le acelera el corazón y le hace sentir _especial_.

 _Dios_ , no podía ser más infantil.

― Durante los próximos meses seguí intentando unirme al ejército, de una manera no tan legal como supongo conoces, pero me rechazaron en cada vez. Los conflictos se magnificaron fuera de Estados Unidos, pero la gente seguía haciendo su vida normal y parecían haber olvidado la guerra que se había desatado hacia menos de treinta años. La sociedad tiene un don para olvidar todo lo que les impediría seguir con su vida cómoda, pero yo no podía olvidar que había perdido a mi padre por el gas mostaza, sin siquiera conocerlo… Así que no me rendí, aun cuando sabía muy profundo en mi conciencia que ese no era el lugar para un hombre como yo. Cuando vi otra oportunidad, no dude en meterme de cabeza en ella, y esa fue la decisión que cambió mi vida por completo.

 _Y como la había cambiado_. Steve por mucha fortaleza que intentó aparentar a todo el mundo en esos años – incluso a él mismo –, nunca pudo engañarse del todo. Vivir el día a día a principios del siglo veinte, cuando nuevos e innovadores descubrimientos salían a la luz cada tanto y si no eras parte del nuevo mundo moderno no eras nadie, era difícil. Para gente del montón como él, que a lo más que aspirarían sería a un puesto de trabajo en la construcción de turno, la guerra se convirtió en la oportunidad de cambiar el destino que su escalafón social les había casi obligado a seguir.

 _Ser alguien_. Steve nunca había sentido tan fuerte ese deseo de _hacer algo_ como en ese tiempo.

 _Dejar huella_ , dejar de conformarse con una vida en la que nunca realizaría todo lo que podía – todo lo que _quería_ – hacer. Y aunque nunca le admitió a Bucky que tenía razón – porque como muchos, era orgulloso como una mierda –, si quería _demostrar_ que, aun siendo un saco de huesos, _no era un inútil._

_Que la fuerza no lo es todo._

― …Esos años fueron un completo caos que puso mi vida de cabeza.

Escuchó un bufido que sonó sospechosamente como _“el eufemismo del año”._ Tony finge no haber dicho nada y procede con un tono solemne.

― Espero que de una buena manera.

― Es difícil saberlo. Por lo que se, los monos de circo no pueden decir si les gusta lo que hacen o no.

Tony no parece saber qué decir luego de la dureza de las palabras de Rogers, y Steve se maldice en su cabeza e intenta quitarle importancia al asunto.

― Quería hacer algo… termine ocupando mallas. Supongo que el fin justifica los medios. No puedo decir que me haya ido tan mal después de todo –. Termina con una risa algo forzada, pero es una risa, al fin y al cabo.

― …Definitivamente no te fue mal – Tony secunda –. Si no tienes un inicio desastroso, según mi experiencia, entonces no vale la pena.

― ¿…De verdad lo crees así?

 _― Mhm_ , en la mayoría de los casos.

― Tal vez tengas razón.

_Solo había que verlos a ellos._

Indiscutiblemente, no habían comenzado con buen pie. Pero ahora, Steve no se veía capaz de seguir su rutina diaria sin saber de Tony cada pocos días, _sin escuchar su voz_ cada semana.

 _― Gracias_.

― ¿Por qué? – Y Tony parece genuinamente desconcertado al preguntar, pero Steve no quiere ahondar en una explicación. Siente que sus propios sentimientos podrían traicionarlo si lo hace, y está demasiado desconcertado por ellos como para arriesgarse.

El instinto de auto preservación es demasiado fuerte.

― Ya sabes por qué –. _«Por escucharme Tony, por hablar conmigo sin que nuestros conflictos iniciales nos estanquen. No sabes cómo me arrepiento de que esto que tenemos ahora no hubiera pasado antes»._

Tony piensa por unos momentos, para luego contestar con un tono profundo, que esconde un sentimiento mucho más sincero, disfrazado de gracia.

― …Tú lo dijiste, solo tengo que ir a la marcada rápida.

_Y Steve está sonriendo._

_Es estúpido, estúpido, estúpido_. Para Rogers siempre su meta fue aclarar todos los malentendidos y empezar de nuevo cuando cogió el maldito teléfono y marcó a Tony. Sí, ese siempre fue su objetivo, pero nunca imaginó que llegaría tan lejos _, y mucho menos de esa manera._ Fueron muchos los escenarios posibles los que su cabeza creó mientras escuchaba los tonos de la primera llamada pitando en su oído, y muchos más mientras siguió intentándolo en cada llamada que no parecía ser bien recibida.

Nunca se rindió porque esa no fue una cualidad suya jamás – aunque muchas veces el sentimiento pasara por su mente antes de ser desechado con vehemencia –, porque es cabeza dura y realmente sentía, luego de muchos intentos, que había algo allí que cambió, algo que llenaba un vacío en su pecho que se había resignado a esconder en lo más profundo de su conciencia.

Pero luego fue imposible.

Todo gracias a Stark.

Casi sin que se diera cuenta, Tony estaba llenando ese vacío. Y era obvio que Stark no se enteraba de nada, porque hasta el propio Steve se niega a creer, o siquiera imaginar, que es lo que eso pueda significar.

Steve era feliz con volver a tener una amistad con Tony, ojalá mucho más fuerte y significativa que con la que habían trabajado desde que se conocieron. No esperaba, ni es sus más locas ideas, que eso podría llevar a algo más, _porque no podía haber más._

Es una locura que todo aquello que le habían enseñado, esa mentalidad que había tratado de cambiar luego de introducirse con la sutileza de un petardo en una sociedad demasiado diferente se estaba desmoronando con la simple idea de la presencia y de las palabras no siempre comprensibles de Tony Stark.

Y joder como lo aterra ese poder que el hombre estaba teniendo sobre él. Esa potestad que el castaño, tan ajeno y lentamente entusiasta, no parecía darse cuenta.

Steve traga con demasiada fuerza mientras intenta alejar todas esas ideas de su cabeza y retomar la conversación, pero es un intento bastante precario. No logra que ninguna palabra abandone sus labios ni hilar algo coherente.

En la línea hay silencio.

Puede que Tony nunca fuera el hombre más avispado en cuanto a sentimientos que le conciernan, pero hasta el más idiota puede darse cuenta de que un ambiente incómodo se ha cernido sobre ellos.

Pero Tony es experto en desviar la atención. Puede hacerlo por ahora, aunque no tenga idea de por qué tiene que hacerlo en primer lugar.

― Parecía una buena mujer, no me extraña el hombre en que te convertiste conociéndola a ella.

Pero no logra su cometido.

Steve piensa que podría gimotear de frustración en ese momento si no se mordiera el interior de la mejilla con tanta saña.

Si la idea de Tony era alejar esa pesadez que se había colado en la amena conversación, ha hecho todo lo contrario. Steve siente con renovado vigor a los malditos gusanos de su conciencia martillándole en la cabeza mientras las palabras de Tony mandan una sacudida a ese huequito polvoriento de su corazón que se había conformado con el abandono demasiado pronto.

Tony es un torbellino que arrasa con todo a su paso, pero incluso luego del desastre la hierba florece.

Steve tiene que aceptar que ahora se está metiendo de cabeza en algo mucho más peligroso que una batalla, por lo menos en ese entonces tenía una idea de lo que encontraría.

Ahora esta tan perdido como una gacela en una manada de leones y, para ponerle más leña al fuego, resulta que es un maldito capullo que no terminaba de florecer.

▪☆▪

**Seis días después.**

**Parco di Monte Stella, Milán, norte de Italia.**

Steve se dio cuenta pronto que, si dejaba de pensar tanto, no terminaba hecho un lio al hablar con Tony.

Luego de que su desconcentración en la calle – con el constante peligro en el que se encontraban –, le valiera más de algún percance y miradas preocupadas y sospechosas de Sam, Steve dio por concluida la diatriba de sus pensamientos y decidió dejarse llevar por la corriente.

El revoltijo y lucha interna entre lo que comenzó a sentir y sus enseñanzas, no le permitían centrarse, y ponerse en peligro de esa manera ilógica no le ayudaría en ningún caso.

Rogers debe ser práctico. Si deja de ahondar en ello no tiene que por qué afectarle más, y en el remoto caso de que se acercara peligrosamente a algo más profundo, no había ningún riesgo de que eso evolucionara a algo que Stark pudiera darse cuenta, o siquiera considerar.

Es decir, ¿quién intentaría algo estando en un jaque tan grande como el de Steve? No había ninguna posibilidad.

Y si algún día llegaba a aceptarlo – con todo lo que había vivido, era absurdo mantener la mentalidad de _“es blanco o negro”_ –, sería egoísta de su parte arrastrar a otra persona más en su huida, que no se puede siquiera considerar una vida…

Rogers no podía hacerle eso.

_«Mentiroso»._

Steve trota sin esfuerzo por el sendero, inundando sus sentidos del olor húmedo de la tierra y del bosque. El clima estaba fresco, por lo que para hacer ejercicio era agradable, pero a esas horas – cuatro de la tarde pasadas – no era exactamente un horario para salir a correr. Steve con suerte se había encontrado con dos personas más en su trayecto haciendo la misma actividad, pero la verdad es que salir a correr fue la única escusa que se le ocurrió a Rogers para escabullirse por un par de horas de Sam para hablar con Tony.

Igualmente, no tenía más que esas pocas horas para llamarle, al anochecer partirían al oeste – ambos hombres aun no deciden si adentrándose a Francia rodeando el Valle del Loira[3], o si surcaran por la costa mediterránea en dirección al estrecho de Gibraltar[4]; tampoco es una ruta tallada en piedra, han tratado en lo posible de zigzaguear por el continente sin un rumbo determinado que pueda ser rastreado, pero _creer_ que van a algún lado fijo ayuda a no perder la marcha –.

El soldado se desvía del camino y se arrebuja a la sombra de un árbol, sosteniendo su peso contra el tronco grueso mientras observa el perímetro una última vez antes de sacar el celular de su bolsillo. Consulta la hora antes de marcar el contacto de Stark.

Son un poco más allá de las diez y media en la Gran Manzana, tal vez Tony ya está despierto, también está la posibilidad de que nunca se durmiera en primer lugar. Con Stark nunca se sabe. Aunque la semana pasada había acumulado bastante trabajo, Steve apuesta más por la segunda opción considerándolo.

El timbre suena dos veces antes de que el castaño conteste.

― Buena madrugada, Rogers.

―¿Madrugada? Deben ser cerca de las once de la mañana por allá.

Tony hace un ruido extraño en la línea y luego bufa.

 _― De hecho, faltan veinte minutos para las once,_ tu reloj biológico está fallando, deberías revisarlo. _Me ofrecería,_ pero…

Stark deja la frase a medias y Steve trata de ignorar a su conciencia que escucha cosas donde no las hay.

―¿Aún no te levantas Tony?

― Estoy siguiendo los pasos de _Hef **[5]**._ Hare de mi cama mi lugar de trabajo – Steve ahoga una risa por lo infantil que suena eso.

― Creo que te faltaría espacio para eso y una cama redonda – el soldado escucha a Tony reírse. «JA, te he pillado anciano pervertido, ¿qué web has estado leyendo?» Steve cierra los ojos y resopla, ignorándolo otra vez –. Además, pensé que preferías dormir en el sofá del taller.

La risa se silencia, y el ruidito bajo de refunfuños ahogados apenas son captados por el oído de Steve.

Se escucha claramente un rechinido, a lo mejor de la cama, antes de que Tony hable nuevamente.

 _― Huh_ … Pepper me obligó a dormir en mi cuarto luego de que me encontrara tres días seguidos trabajando en el taller con la misma ropa. Me ha llamado a las dos de la mañana siseando como víbora haciendo que arruinara una placa de circuitos en perfecto estado, y luego amenazó con mandar a Rhodes… _Como si eso fuera a hacer alguna diferencia…_

 _― Sin embargo_ , has dormido en tu cama…

Un viento helado revuelve los cabellos de Rogers y el soldado se separa del tronco y se adentra en la zona boscosa del parque, alejándose lentamente de los ruidos de fondo que hace la gente en el sendero. Tony sigue hablando, con una voz berrinchuda de quien sabe que se lo merece, pero no le importa.

― Soy un hombre prudente cuando la situación lo amerita.

― Ya veo, Señor _“yo tengo un plan: **Atacar** ”_ – Tony jadea de la impresión y luego ríe.

― Oh, no puedes hablar en serio. ¿Aún te acuerdas de eso?

―¿Cómo _no_ podría?, fue una de tus muy peculiares primeras impresiones.

Un silencio cargado de un sentimiento que Steve no reconoce se posa sobre ellos por unos eternos segundos. Luego Tony susurra con voz grabe y cavernosa, mandando escalofríos a la baja espalda de Steve y una sensación de expectación que se le graba en la piel.

Rogers casi puede _sentir_ la sonrisa presuntuosa en el rostro de Stark.

― Pues tendré que esforzarme para que sean otras cosas las que recuerdes de mí.

― …Ya quiero oírte intentándolo.

Y es la risa profunda de Tony la que saca a Steve de su ensoñación y que envía oleadas de alerta a su cabeza.

**Joder.**

_¿Qué fue eso?_

Steve siente sus manos temblar mientras piensa rápidamente en algo para cambiar de tema. Tony no dice nada mientras Rogers se siente cada vez más nervioso y desesperado. Está bien, Steve lleva varios días dándole vueltas a lo que llevaba semanas sintiendo, horas con la mente revuelta sin llegar a una conclusión que le convenza y perdido constantemente en sus pensamientos, provocando que incluso Sam le lance miradas extrañas. _Pero eso no significa que esté listo para recibir golpes como ese._

_« **Mentiroso** »._

Steve sacude la cabeza, su conciencia es una perra.

Si se hace el inocente puede decirse a sí mismo que todo es un malentendido; si no piensa y solo siente, esa fue una indirecta demasiado directa.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Definitivamente Steve no se siente listo aún.

_¿Listo para qué?_

_« **Ni siquiera tú lo sabes** »._

_«¿Qué digo? ¿Que…?»_

_― Así que…_ he estado pensando en comprar una cama más grande para mi habitación en el complejo – _«¡¿Qué?!» Oh, Jesucristo_ , Steve siente que le va a dar un infarto en cualquier momento –, no sé qué se me pasó por la cabeza para comprar la miniatura de plaza y media. Si no puedo estirarme todo lo que quiera en la noche, mucho menos voy a poder trabajar sobre ella si algún día lo deseo.

Steve deja escapar el aire de sus pulmones, desinflándose como un globo que se ha pinchado, y cierra los ojos aliviado.

Nunca se había caracterizado por tener una mente sucia, pero Tony revolucionaba todo su mundo. Es casi poético que alguien con quien no había tenido la gracia de guardar una relación tan profunda, pudiera en solo unos meses cambiar completamente la percepción, prioridades y, definitivamente, sentimientos del soldado. Es consiente que no puede culpar de todo a este giro de los acontecimientos, porque ahora que ha comenzado a expandir su mente a más posibilidades – debido en gran parte a que se encuentra en una situación que requiere medidas desesperadas casi todo el tiempo –, puede admitir en su conciencia que no es algo que surgió de la noche a la mañana.

Y que quizás, ni siquiera empezó luego de que le llamara por primera vez.

Que tal vez, _solo tal vez_ , esas cosquillas en su estómago son mucho más antiguas que eso.

_« **Ya vas aprendiendo**. Pinocho debiera seguir tus pasos»._

_Steve podría poner sus manos al fuego apostando por ello, pero tiene miedo de no quemarse._

Oh, llámenle cobarde, no le importa.

Es auto preservación.

_Convéncete de que solo es amistad._

Ninguna de esas indirectas que su cerebro imagina son posibilidades. Tony coquetea con todo lo que se mueva.

 _Le coquetearía hasta a una piedra para ver si puede sonrojarse,_ no es nada especial. Es decir, _si es especial,_ es parte de la forma de ser de Tony, de esa arrolladora personalidad carismática sensual que deja a la mitad del mundo a sus pies y a la otra rugiendo de envidia. Es como una estrella que brilla y brilla, que pareciera nunca apagarse, aunque el día esconda su fulgor, porque muy en el fondo sabes que volverás a verla gloriosa en el cielo cuando la oscuridad reine una vez más.

Sí, Tony puede ser tan destructivo como un torbellino, pero también _es una estrella_ , tan enceguecedor e inalcanzable como una.

También puede ser tan fugaz como un cometa, y Steve se reúsa a ello con fervor.

Steve podría engañarse y creer que la estrella que luce en su traje – _antiguo traje_ – le pertenece, fingir que se la merece. Lo cierto es que no puede ser tan iluso, Steve solo era un medio para ella, _nunca_ fue ella _; …Pero podría serlo,_ aparentar y engañarse de que puede seguir el camino de Stark como iguales. Podría hacerlo, convencer a su mente de que los dos están destinados a recorrer una misma senda. Pero por más que es una idea que cada día le tienta más, Steve sabe que él es más como el fuego, _terrenal_. Una llama que se extinguiría en el vacío del espacio antes de poder llegar al cobijo de _su estrella_ , al calor de su núcleo de plasma ardiente y a sus brazos.

Intentarlo sería sellar su destino… no es algo tan descabellado. Sabe Dios cuanta cosa estúpida ha hecho en su vida.

Intentarlo…

 _― Ahm_ … _Entonces_ , he estado pensando en una nueva armadura…

_No._

Esto también es cálido en su pecho, no quiere renunciar a ello.

No _puede_ renunciar a ser parte de la vida de Tony por una tontería como esa que ni siquiera tiene el valor para _decir._

― Bueno _… no es nueva_ , he estado trabajando en ella por un tiempo…

Arriesgarlo todo por algo de lo que ni siquiera está seguro no es una posibilidad.

Aceptarlo, aceptarlo, Steve tiene que aceptar que el descubrir lo maravilloso que puede ser alguien, aunque siempre tuviste la verdad ante tus ojos, no significa que puedes reclamarle como propio.

Steve tiene que aceptar que a veces llegas demasiado tarde y tienes que dar un paso atrás.

Y si las cosquillas en su vientre se convierten en terremotos luego de que pasen las semanas, los _meses_ o quizás _años_ , eso solo le concierne a él.

Steve puede pensar que Tony es su estrella, su hombre en una hojalata, aunque sea solo en sueños y en su mente demasiado imaginativa, _eso no lo hará real._

O puede maravillarse con una amistad que se da una segunda oportunidad.

Sí, Steve puede hacer eso.

_Tiene que hacerlo._

Steve sonríe a la nada mientras escucha el constante barullo de Tony al hablar emocionado de su proyecto actual.

― …Explícame esos cañones de protones de los que hablas, parecen ser algo interesante.

Y mientras escucha a Tony tomar aliento y lanzarse con la precisión de un cohete en una explicación científica de la que Steve entiende a medias, Rogers no deja de sonreír en ningún momento mientras aporta en la conversación en lo que puede y recibe explicaciones de Stark con una paciencia que parece infinita.

No deja de sonreír, aunque los minutos pasen demasiado rápido y sus pocas horas de libertad son tomadas sin devolución por un hombre al otro lado del océano.

Y sonríe incluso cuando tiene que despedirse porque en el mundo real, Rogers no tiene libertad y debe huir como una cucaracha.

Sonríe incluso cuando la pantalla negra del teléfono le acusa silenciosa y su pecho duele, porque cuando conoces el dolor más profundo y aterrador, aprendes a valorar la felicidad de escuchar la voz de quien se ha hecho un hueco en tu alma.

Puede vivir con eso.

▪☆▪

**24 de enero.**

**Costa céltica de Francia.**

Steve se despierta con el corazón acelerado y el sudor empapando su camisa y perlando su frente.

La madrugada gélida envía escalofríos por su espina dorsal al enderezarse con un movimiento repentino aún adormilado.

El recuerdo de la pesadilla, tan vívido que la repentina lucidez lo ha mareado, permanece difusa en su mente mientras intenta buscar el origen del ruido que le ha despertado.

Su mirada desconcertada surca la oscuridad, sus facciones ocultas parcialmente en las sombras dándoles un aspecto sobrio. La sorpresa se diluye de su rostro mientras el miedo aparece y le aguijonea el pecho mientras se pone alerta, el rostro pálido y ojeroso resplandece bajo el ocasional brillo de luna desde la ventana.

Una vibración constante rompe el silencio y le martillea en el oído.

Ya totalmente despierto, gira la cabeza con un movimiento brusco que hace tronar su cuello hacia la luz azul tenue que tiñe la cama desde su derecha.

Sus pupilas se acostumbran con rapidez a la penumbra.

A través de la tela delgada del bolsillo de su chaqueta, una pantalla azul se vislumbra y vibra contra la madera del velador.

 _Pánico_.

En un instante, el terror de ser encontrados se transforma en un insondable y desbordante pánico. Pavor de que Sam, que se remueve en la cama a escasos dos metros de la suya, finalmente se despierte y descubra ese teléfono que Steve no debiera tener.

Sería un momento terriblemente incómodo y tenso, más al considerar todas las miradas extrañadas que le lanza Sam cuando Steve se despierta de sus pesadillas.

Steve reza todas las noches para que nada de lo que sueña sea delatado en sus balbuceos somnolientos. Quemaría ofrendas en el fuego con tal de que el nombre de Tony no sea más que un murmuro ininteligible que no pueda delatarlo.

Se levanta con premura siendo lo más silencioso posible, y agarra la chaqueta en el camino para encerrarse en el baño.

El aparato sigue sonando, ahogado contra la tela suave sin nada duro que magnifique la vibración.

Para el oído mejorado de Steve suena como una locomotora.

Se deja caer contra las baldosas de la pared deslizándose hacia el suelo y, sacando el celular del bolsillo y echándose encima de la cabeza la prenda para intentar amortiguar el sonido de su voz, contesta…

Solo le bastan unos segundos para darse cuenta de que algo no anda bien.

_No hay más que silencio en el teléfono._

Si se esfuerza, puede escuchar una voz trabajosa y quejumbrosa en la línea, demasiado lejos del micrófono. _Se siente demasiado lejos de Steve._

―¿Tony? – no recibe respuesta.

Steve vuelve a intentarlo, con el mismo resultado. Steve no puede evitar que el pánico que había remitido luego de escapar de la habitación retorne con mayor ímpetu. La respiración se vuelve más pesada en su oído y lejana, pero no hay palabras y eso lo asusta.

_Estar lejos lo torna paranoico._

Vuelve a llamar, sin camuflar el pequeño tono de desesperación en su voz.

―¡¿Tony, te encuentras bien?!

― …Steve.

« _Steve_ ».

Rogers jadea reteniendo el aliento.

Le ha dicho **_Steve_**. Tony no había vuelto a llamarle así desde que se pelearon hace ocho meses.

 _Parecían años_.

 _― Oh, Dios mío,_ no vuelvas a hacer eso.

 _― Steve_ … – Tony se escucha cansado, quebrado y muy nervioso. Hay un deje desalentador en su voz que pone los pelos de Steve en punta y ansioso. ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Quería hablar contigo.

Tony le pide a F.R.I.D.A.Y. que cierre e insonorice el taller mientras él se apresura a las computadoras, el celular en su oído mientras sigue hablando y abre el archivo robado del servidor del secretario Ross.

― Debéis moveros – en la pantalla frente a Stark se abre un mapa que le pone los pelos de punta a Tony. Cada uno de los lugares donde se han tenido avistamientos de los fugitivos está marcado con un punto rojo, cada potencial ruta en una línea amarilla como una telaraña que cruza casi toda Europa, y cada posible ubicación con un punto azul. No hay tantos lugares como Tony sabe que son en realidad, pero hay los suficientes como para ser peligroso.

―¿Qué? ¿Tony, de qué estás hablando? – Tony trata de ignorar el alivio que siente al escuchar la voz de Rogers, porque la preocupación no le permite disfrutarlo.

― No lo repetiré, Steve. Tú y Sam tenéis que moveros ya mismo lejos de Francia.

―¿Cómo…?

― Sé que no eres tan ingenuo como para creer que no lo descubriría... También creo que sería una buena medida preventiva avisarle a Maximoff y Visión que se alejen un tiempo de Inglaterra, lo haría yo, pero Visión no sabe mentir.

Hay una pequeña pausa de Steve mientras Tony busca un posible lugar donde puedan estar seguros por unos días, tiene el tiempo contado antes de que se den cuenta en la central de su intrusión, y F.R.I.D.A.Y. aún no termina de piratear el archivo para tener una copia segura en su disco y seguirle los pasos a Ross.

―¿Tony que está…?

― No preguntes Steve, solo hazlo. _Confía en mí._

Tony espera con el corazón en la garganta. No tiene que esperar tanto.

_― Confío._

Un suspiro se escabulle por los labios de Tony, no se había dado cuenta cuanto había esperado esa confirmación hasta escucharla. Fija su mirada al este del mapa y esboza una sonrisa.

_Bingo._

_«Querías jugar a la búsqueda del tesoro Ross, pues intenta encontrar la equis»._

― Me tomaría un buen _Standard Imperia **[6]**_ para este frío tan crudo, creo que tú estarías de acuerdo conmigo, ¿no Rogers? – Rogers se tarda más en confirmar de lo que Tony esperaba. _«Más te vale captarlo, Steve. Que me estoy poniendo la soga en el cuello por ti en esto… Son vuestras vidas las que están en juego»._

 _― Sí_.

― Bien, te llamo después.

Tony corta la llamada mientras el archivo termina de descargarse y la I.A. le avisa que el puente seguro a las modificaciones del original está listo y coordinado con el de su propio servidor.

Tony sonríe en la oscuridad mientras envía las coordenadas por mensaje.

Steve se está levantando cuando un mensaje se ilumina en la pantalla.

<58°00′50″N 56°14′56″E>.

Frunce las cejas, pero no es momentos de preguntas, tiene que moverse.

Sale a la carrera del baño ya sin preocuparse de no hacer ruido. Escucha a Sam murmurar en la cama cuando lo remueve por primera vez, sin mucho éxito, mientras él levanta las mochilas y comienza a guardar las pocas cosas sueltas en la mesa y sillas.

No han pasado ni diez minutos y cada mínimo sonido lo sobresalta. La preocupación en la voz del castaño no le permite dudar de su aviso y el hecho de que sea Tony, el Tony que ahora conoce, lo hace dudar aún menos.

― Sam, despierta – el veterano abre los ojos y se incorpora sobre su codo –. Vamos, vístete. Tenemos que movernos, _rápido_.

El moreno se levanta con algo de torpeza de la cama, pero comienza a cambiarse con rapidez y a guardar lo que falta. Solo ha lanzado una pequeña mirada hacia Steve en los últimos minutos mientras termina de ordenar sus cosas y se coloca a un costado de Rogers quien le espera en la puerta.

―¿Qué sucede Cap? Son las tres de la mañana.

― Nos vamos.

Sam no pregunta cuál es la razón de esa decisión tan repentina, ni mucho menos la obvia desviación del tema. Sabe diferenciar cuando es momento de cuestionamientos y cuando no.

Este no es uno de ellos.

En vez de eso, se conforma con saber a dónde irán a parar ahora.

―¿A dónde? – Steve contesta sin modificar su expresión.

― A Rusia.

Sam hace un simple alzamiento de cejas como aceptación.

― Pues espero que me hayas comprado un cojín Capitán, lo necesitaré para rellenarme los pantalones cuando lleguemos.

▪☆▪

**Dos días después.**

― Wanda te hizo caso, ya no están en Inglaterra.

― Ni siquiera voy a preguntar cómo es que lo sabes. Creo suponerlo.

Tony siente la sonrisa tirar de sus comisuras. Han sido dos días completamente estresantes, pero al fin puede respirar un poco más tranquilo.

Están a salvo por el momento.

―¿Ahora podrás decirme cómo es que sabías dónde estábamos y que teníamos que movernos?

― Steve – farfulla Tony reteniéndole.

― Tony – insiste.

― Ross los tiene vigilados.

― Lo sé.

Stark bufa mientras se apoya en el capo de su Huayra Roadster[7] con una pantalla en su mano derecha.

― Pero no creo que sepas hasta qué punto tiene vuestros pasos registrados – Tony puede jurar que escucha desde su taller los engranajes de la cabeza de Rogers crujiendo entre sí.

―¿Encontraste algo, no…? Inmiscuirte en los documentos del Secretario de Defensa te pone en un grave peligro, Tony. Si te descubren podrían acusarte de traición.

―¿Cuándo me han descubierto?

― …No me hagas contestar – Tony niega con la cabeza luego de las palabras de Rogers y rezonga sin muchos ánimos de seguir el camino de esa conversación.

― He tenido cuidado. Tenía una buena razón para hacerlo, y nunca he sido muy dado a mantenerme al margen y seguir órdenes de todos modos.

― Lo sé, pero solo te pido que seas precavido.

― No soy un novato, Rogers, y creo que no estas entendiendo las implicancias de lo que te estoy diciendo.

Steve guarda silencio un solo instante y Tony comienza a pasearse por el taller inquieto.

― Siguen nuestra pista muy de cerca.

― Han _marcado_ vuestra pista y sus posibles rutas desde muy cerca, Steve. Hoy en la mañana un equipo enviado por Ross ha invadido un edificio en Nantes muy cerca de donde ustedes estaban antes de irse. Deben tener mucho más cuidado ahora – Tony suspira mientras deja a un lado la pantalla y se aprieta el puente de la nariz –. Intentaré adelantarme a los hechos, pero Steve, deben ser mucho más cuidadosos.

Tony observa las pantallas algo alejadas de su posición. El mapa rastreando cualquier eventual cambio del que tenga que estar atento en una de ellas; en las otras, diversos proyectos de los que se está haciendo cargo a la vez.

Tapando parciamente un prototipo para el departamento de energía de S.I.A., un mensaje de Happy le espera sin contestar.

<El chico Parker irá mañana a medio día, jefe. Dice que hay algo que quiere hablar con usted, que es importante.>.

Tony entrecierra los ojos. ¿Y ahora qué puede ser?

― Gracias Tony, por todo.

― Ya… No ha sido nada.

― No te quites crédito. No ha sido algo menor. No tenías por qué hacerlo.

Stark les da la espalda a las computadoras y se concentra en la voz de Steve.

―¿Con quién hablaré a las tres de la mañana sobre mis cachivaches si mi compañero noctámbulo se encuentra tras las rejas?

Otra vez esa pausa dramática que pone de los nervios a Stark.

― … _Sería una lamentable desgracia._

Tony ya ni se esmera en disimular.

_― No sabes cuánto._

Hablan por unos cuantos minutos más antes de despedirse, Steve debe seguir moviéndose y Tony tiene cosas que hacer. Por lo que luego de casi media hora, se despiden sin mucha ceremonia, conscientes de que solo es un “hasta luego” si hacen las cosas bien.

― Gracias otra vez.

― De nada, Steve. Ponle unas chinches en la cama a Wilson de mi parte.

* * *

[1] **Dorothy Gale** es un personaje ficticio de la novela El maravilloso mago de Oz (1900), del escritor estadounidense L. Frank Baum.

[2] El **Instituto Smithsoniano** (en inglés: Smithsonian Institution) es un centro de educación e investigación que posee además un complejo de museos asociado. La mayoría de sus instalaciones están localizadas en Washington D.C.

[3] El **valle del Loira** es el valle del río Loira, en el centro de Francia, y es conocido como el «jardín de Francia». El valle es reconocido, además de su herencia cultural arquitectónica, por sus bodegas y viñedos.

[4] El **estrecho de Gibraltar** es el lugar por donde se produce la unión natural de dos masas de agua: el mar Mediterráneo y el océano Atlántico y la separación entre dos continentes: Europa y África. (Wikipedia).

[5] **Hugh Marston Hefner** , conocido como Hugh Hefner y apodado coloquialmente Hef, fue un editor de revistas para adultos, empresario y playboy estadounidense, famoso por ser el fundador y redactor jefe de la revista Playboy. (Wikipedia).

[6] **Russian Standard Imperia** : Versión de Lujo de la receta original de Russian Standard. Filtrado hasta 8 veces con cristal de cuarzo de las montañas urales. Su presentación en botella de cristal de 1L puede llegar a valer 32,22€ (aunque su precio puede variar, sigue siendo uno de los más caros y conocidos internacionalmente).

[7] El **Pagani Huayra Roadster** es la versión descapotable del Huayra Coupé, aunque tiene cambios estructurales y mecánicos para hacerlo más ligero, más resistente a la torsión y más potente. La compañía automovilística italiana Pagini exhibió por primera vez este vehículo en el Salón de Ginebra en marzo del 2017, pero los 100 que construyeron se vendieron a finales de agosto del 2016 siendo aún un prototipo, a un precio de venta de 2,28 millones de euros.


	17. Capítulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La verdad siempre sale a la luz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo puede ser susceptibles para algunas personas. Temas como el síndrome de Klinefter, intersexualidad y transgénero son tratados, quizás algunos de manera ambigua y no de manera muy explícita, pero estarán.

Quince semanas. 

_"Los que dicen que es imposible no deberían molestar a los que lo están haciendo posible”. – Albert Einstein._

Tony despierta con su rostro hundido en la espalda caliente de Steve.

Sentir el suave movimiento del torso del hombre contra su frente, la respiración relajada y rítmica contra su propia palma en el pecho del soldado y sus piernas enredadas en busca de calor, es la manera que Tony a deseado despertar cada mañana desde que se dio cuenta que ese hombre era al único que quería a su lado de esta manera…

_Al único para amar como amaba a Steve._

Stark se arrepiente de no haber formalizado la obvia relación que ambos querían desde el principio. Perdió semanas, _meses_ sin tenerlo así, sin quererlo de esta manera más cotidiana y profunda.

Sentir el pulso fuerte y vibrante contra su piel mientras lo atrae hacia su cuerpo, rodeándolo con sus brazos sin dejarlo escapar, le trae paz luego de tanto tiempo sin sentirlo contra su cuerpo – luego de semanas pensando que sería su fin –.

Ama esto, sostener a Steve entre sus brazos. Y, aunque no lo admitirá nunca frente a alguien que no sea Rogers, también le gusta al revés, ser la cucharita pequeña, para sentir esos fuertes brazos contra su abdomen y su confortable peso durante las noches.

Comienza a acariciar los pectorales firmes sobre la tela de la sudadera (que Steve se negó a sacarse para dormir), y siente, casi al instante, como Rogers comienza a despertarse.

La mano cálida del rubio toma la suya y entrelazan sus dedos. El agarre es firme y sorprendentemente reconfortante. Tony sonríe y se estira por una parte para espantar el sueño, por otra, para dejar un beso húmedo contra la nuca desnuda.

Steve tiembla en su abrazo y gimotea bajito, tímidamente.

 _Y Tony lo hace de nuevo_ , solo porque puede y le encanta.

― Tony…

Steve solloza y refunfuña, agitándose mientras se despereza y luego vuelve a encogerse en las mantas cálidas.

―¿Puedes culparme? He querido tenerte así por meses – Tony deja que Steve se gire para enfrentarle. Stark se asegura de grabar en sus retinas el rostro somnoliento y aun con los ojos cerrados del hombre. Steve desaliñado y con la guardia baja es otra de las facetas que adora del rubio.

― Lo siento, no dormí demasiado.

―¿Por qué? – Steve hace una mueca y separa los párpados con pereza.

―¿En resumen? Natasha me ha dejado a cargo de una parte de los grupos de reconocimiento. Lamentablemente para mis horas de sueño, algunos tienen una diferencia horaria con Nueva York considerable… Cuando esté en mis cinco sentidos te explico mejor.

Tony asiente sin compromiso y hunde su rostro en el cuello pálido, obsequiando pequeños mordiscos por la piel a su alcance y admirando las marcas rojizas a su paso que desaparecerán en unos minutos. Es una verdadera lástima que el suero las sane tan rápido.

― Yo no sentí nada – balbucea con sus labios sobre el pulso en el cuello de Steve. Esta vez Rogers ni siquiera trata de contenerse mientras suelta un gemido.

― Pues las rocas te tendrían envidia Tony… Traté de ser lo más sigiloso posible, pero igual hice ruido y tú no te moviste ni un poco.

― Ahora me siento bastante despierto.

Steve resopla. Sí que Tony estaba _bastante_ despierto.

― …Ya lo creo.

Tony esconde su risa mientras le besa, un simple roce de labios del que el rubio se separó a regañadientes. Prefería lavarse los dientes antes de darle uno como corresponde. Está a punto de hacerle una propuesta a Steve cuando su estómago lo traiciona y truena, _fuerte_.

Imposible que Rogers no lo oyera.

El rubio arquea una ceja y curva los labios.

Tony niega y rodea con sus brazos el cuello del soldado, aferrándose con fuerza.

― Si quieres comer algo, Tony, primero tienes que soltarme.

― No, ¿por qué? Estoy muy cómodo aquí – Steve intenta sin mucho éxito desprender los brazos del castaño de su cuello, pero Tony es terco y no lo suelta.

Si lo hace, solo aceleraría el término de ese momento y después tendría que volver al mundo real. Un mundo que le pesa en los hombros, ver a la Tierra decadente debido a su fracaso… _¿Pueden perdonarle por ser egoísta unos minutos más?_

― Venga Shellhead, apenas ayer Bruce te dijo que tenías que alimentarte bien.

― Pero no quiero.

― No me voy a tardar. Voy y vuelvo con nuestro desayuno – dice Steve, y Tony puede escuchar que es sincero. Pero siempre puede pasar algo, siempre hay algo… Y de verdad su hambre no le interesa en lo más mínimo, puede esperar. Tony solo quiere estar así un poco más.

Steve no le aparta, pero, aunque le acaricia el cabello con una mano y con la otra le sostiene la cintura, Tony no puede evitar notar que es esa misma mano la que también lo tiene alejado del cuerpo de Rogers. Una distancia que le molesta, que le incomoda porque no sabe cuál es la razón de ella. Steve parecía bien con sus caricias en el torso, pero, aunque con discreción y sutileza, no le ha dejado ir más allá.

La incertidumbre del día anterior vuelve con más ímpetu que antes.

―¿No vas…No vas a contarme lo que dejamos pendiente ayer? – Steve se remueve incómodo y tiene una expresión extraña en el rostro, una vorágine de emociones desconcertante que Tony no puede entender del todo.

― Prefiero que comamos primero, ¿te parece? Además, tengo que hablar con la doctora Cho y Banner antes.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos?

― Solo me ayudaran a explicarte lo que está pasando.

―¿Es acaso sobre…? – Tony frunce las cejas extrañado, le había dado la impresión de que no se trataba sobre el titán, igualmente esperaba que no lo fuera porque no deseaba hablar más de ello por ahora (aunque sabía que era inevitable). Desgraciadamente, no se le ocurría otra razón por la que Helen Cho y Bruce estuvieran involucrados.

― No _… No exactamente_ … pero... Me duchare primero y luego iré a traernos algo para desayunar. Puedes alistarte mientras tanto si lo deseas, tenemos que ir a los laboratorios después.

Y Steve finalmente logra soltar las manos como garras de Tony de su cuerpo y deslizarse por el borde de la cama hasta incorporarse. Tony observa cómo se levanta con algo de torpeza y se pone pálido de un segundo a otro. Stark se endereza preocupado y remueve las mantas para salir de la cama, pero Steve niega y alza una mano para detenerle.

Tony lo hace renuente, observando como la palidez aumenta a un tono macilento y Steve parece definitivamente como si fuera a botar sus entrañas en el suelo en ese mismo instante.

―¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas algo? – y definitivamente Tony no puede quedarse acostado mientras Steve se ve más enfermo de lo que lo ha visto nunca (lo que en otras palabras significa que Tony _nunca_ ha visto a Steve enfermo, ni siquiera un simple catarro). Steve niega una vez más, manteniéndolo a unos pasos de distancia y cierra los ojos mientras respira profundo. No se ve mejor, pero levanta su mano derecha hacia su abdomen. Tony no pierde detalle de la acción, ni de los movimientos circulares que hacen los largos dedos sobre la tela gruesa de la sudadera.

Tony alza una ceja, Steve nunca había hecho eso antes, y es aún más extraño como Tony se siente casi hipnotizado con la escena.

― Estoy bien – dice Rogers entre dientes, apenas separando los labios al hablar. Tony espera escéptico. Steve sigue viéndose terrible y no aleja la mano de su abdomen, el cual ahora que no hay nada alrededor que le distraiga, Tony puede decir que tiene algo extraño. «¿Steve ha engordado?» No es que a Tony le moleste en realidad, pero es definitivamente raro con el metabolismo acelerado de Rogers.

Tony había visto a Steve zamparse tres platos a rebosar la primera vez que le llevó a cenar. Steve se había sentido bastante avergonzado después, pero eso no le había impedido comerse dos postres y casi un litro de jugo al terminar la noche. Tony podía sacarse el sombrero, ni siquiera había pestañado al ver tal espectáculo – tampoco cuando le llegó la cuenta –. Steve comía el equivalente a tres hombres adultos en muy buena condición física, y en los casi siete años de conocerle no le había visto acumular ni una gota de grasa, ni una mísera pancita. Tony sentía una muy sana envidia por eso, aunque el mismo no estaba mal.

Pero ahora, realmente no lo estaba imaginando, Steve parecía haber ganado algunos kilos en los últimos tres meses que no se habían visto.

 _«¿Sería por eso por lo que el rubio no le había dejado bajar sus caricias más allá de su pecho? **¿Se sentirá avergonzado?** »_ No tendría por qué, Tony no va a quejarse por un poco más de carne para tocar… Mucho menos si se parece a esos tipos sexis de cuerpos gruesos y músculos llenos.

―¿Steve, tú…? – comienza Tony apuntando casi distraídamente en donde la mano del soldado seguía acariciando. Steve se ve sorprendido, como si le hubieran atrapado _in fragante_ con la mano metida en el tarro de las galletas, y se sonroja hasta las orejas. Aparta sus dedos y deja caer los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo.

― Vuelvo en unos minutos – interrumpe el rubio, sin dejar que Tony termine la frase y pasa veloz por el costado del castaño.

Tony puede observar el tinte verdoso que comienza a surcar las mejillas de Steve reemplazando todo sonrojo cuando pasa a su lado, demasiado rápido y repentino que Stark no puede reaccionar hasta que escucha el cierre un poco más fuerte de lo normal en la puerta.

Las cejas de Tony suben casi hasta las raíces de su cabello viendo sin pestañar el lugar vacío donde había estado Steve un segundo antes.

―¿No ibas a ducharte?

―¿Cuándo piensas considerar contactarlos?

El pasillo resuena con los pasos rápidos y seguros de Romanoff y el coronel Rhodes. En las manos del hombre hay una pantalla encendida con un cuadro de diálogo y una sucesión de noticias globales y gráficas. Bajo esta, la carpeta que Natasha tituló en su cabeza: “El Contrato del Diablo”.

_― Rhodes…_

― Sabes que no tengo ningún problema en ir a Westchester y luego volver con una respuesta. Los problemas se avecinan, Romanoff. Se acerca una avalancha y vamos a necesitar más manos de las que tenemos actualmente.

_«Vamos coronel, son las siete y media de la mañana. ¡Nadie está tan ansioso de pelea tan temprano sin haberse tomado un maldito café!»._

Natasha está considerando caminar más rápido, pero ni siquiera ella es tan infeliz como para hacerle eso al moreno.

Realmente Romanoff necesita dormir un poco, o en su desafortunado caso, inyectarse cafeína en las venas, pero _ya._

― Una cosa es pedirles ayuda a los adultos conscientes de lo que se están metiendo por la experiencia, a pedirle a adolescentes demasiado ansiosos de demostrar su valía que se arriesguen en la línea de fuego.

― Hay por lo menos una docena de ellos que no entran exactamente en la categoría de pubertos, Romanoff. Y si los reportes sobre sus acciones pasadas son verídicos, estarían bastante dispuestos a prestar ayuda y conseguir más. Te aseguro que incluso no creo que se sorprendan si tocamos su puerta – persiste James con seriedad deteniéndose a mitad de pasillo.

Natasha sigue su ejemplo y se da la vuelta para encarar al militar en el corredor presuntamente vacío.

―¡No pienso caerles frente a la puerta y exigirles cooperación como si tuviera el poder para hacerlo!

El coronel Rhodes bufa incrédulo y Natasha entrecierra los ojos al darse cuenta de la tontería que ha dicho.

―¿Te estas escuchando, Romanoff? ¿Qué es lo que hemos estado haciendo el último mes? ¡No tenemos alternativa!

Natasha se traga su molestia y farfulla entre dientes.

― Es una organización. _Tienen **niños** a su cargo_ – dice, James la observa impasible.

― Pues en algún momento tendremos que ir y hablar con ellos.

Tras una pausa incómoda, Natasha escucha algo que suena sospechosamente como un golpeteo que le hace fruncir las cejas, pero lo deja pasar por un momento mientras se concentra en contestar.

― …Déjame pensarlo unos cuantos días más, no podemos olvidar que muchos niños vivían en el internado, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de los que quedan si sus tutores desaparecieron con este desastre.

― Un par de días más, Natasha, o tomaré la decisión yo mismo. No podemos cargarles más las espaldas a los pocos que estamos en esto… Perdimos un par de manos, no creo que Odinson vuelva. Necesitamos llenar su lugar, aunque nos pese.

Natasha asiente porque está de acuerdo, y si no hay muchas más opciones, tendrá que tomar lo que venga. James iguala su gesto y suaviza solo un poco su expresión.

― Estamos juntos en esto, y sabemos que estamos metidos en la mierda hasta el fondo… Necesitamos urgentemente que alguien nos lance una cuerda.

¿Una cuerda? _Necesitan que les lancen el maldito bote salvavidas._

Natasha hace una mueca, pero no refuta.

Hay un pequeño silencio hasta que ese extraño sonido vuelve a llegar a sus oídos. Entrecierra los ojos mientras escucha con atención y James la ve confundido.

No es un golpeteo, _son arcadas._

Steve…

― Te veo en una hora, creo que aquí necesitan refuerzos.

James arquea una ceja, pero luego parece comprender. Observa detrás de ella antes de asentir.

― Buena suerte.

Ve alejarse al coronel por el pasillo y perderse en la curva antes de avanzar hacia la puerta a su espalda. Mientras más se acerca, el sonido es más claro.

Parece que alguien se está muriendo ahí adentro.

Toca suavemente la puerta para avisar de su presencia y pide permiso para entrar.

Nadie contesta por casi un minuto mientras las arcadas continúan en una sucesión que parece interminable.

Natasha hace una mueca. Eso debe doler.

Hay un pequeño silencio, se escucha un poco de ruido, el sonido de la cadena y luego un muy débil “pasa”.

Adentro, la vista es tan lamentable como se podía imaginar con solo escucharlo.

Steve ni siquiera se había levantado del suelo. No se había separado demasiado del inodoro, apoyándose en la pared a un paso de él con una de las piernas estirada y la otra recogida para descansar su brazo y la cabeza hacia atrás, posando su mejilla contra los fríos azulejos.

―¿Nauseas matutinas? – pregunta por simpatía Natasha, aunque estaba más que claro.

Steve ni siquiera sonríe. Se ve realmente cansado.

― En… en parte. Creo que son más nervios.

Natasha asiente observándole. Con una rápida mirada, Natasha puede concluir que Steve había salido precipitadamente de su habitación. No se había cambiado la ropa con la que había dormido, porque las prendas que vestía estaban demasiado arrugadas como para ser de esta mañana y no parecía que Rogers se hubiera mirado al espejo todavía.

Natasha nunca había visto a Steve con unas fachas más desarregladas. Casi siempre parecía tener un palo metido en el culo, a menos que estuviera con sus más cercanos y la situación lo permitiera. Sin querer, y con bastante maldad tiene que admitir, la imagen le sacó una sonrisa.

Luego analizó la situación y las palabras del rubio.

― …Vas a contarle a Tony – dice Natasha, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta con su rostro alterado por la impresión.

―¿Por qué ese tono sorprendido? ¿No es lo que querías?

― En este caso, lo que yo quiera no es relevante, sino lo que tú decidas para el bien de vosotros. Es difícil opinar de algo que no sabes, y ambos sabemos que Stark no es de los que se quedan callados.

Natasha arquea una ceja y Steve hunde los hombros. La espía sonríe suave mientras humedece una de las toallas de mano para pasársela al rubio. Steve la mira agradecido mientras entierra el rostro en la tela húmeda.

― Lo sé. Solo que aún hay ocasiones que a mí me cuesta creerlo, aunque tengo las pruebas frente a mis ojos... Y ahora _voy a contárselo a Tony_ – Steve se escucha angustiado y Natasha se hinca y posa una mano sobre el hombro de Steve. Entiende que este día no va a ser sencillo ni para Stark y Rogers.

A partir de ahora nada será como antes.

Ni siquiera desea imaginarse cómo reaccionará Tony.

― Eso lo hace innegable, ¿no?

― No sabes cuánto.

Natasha sonríe con cierta resignación y estira su mano hacia Steve mientras se levanta. Él no se mueve mientras respira profundo viendo la palma abierta frente a sus ojos.

― Okey grandote, creo que ya botaste suficientes entrañas por unas pocas horas… Arriba, venga.

Natasha le espera paciente y él finalmente suspira y la acepta.

Romanoff le espera en el pasillo mientras Steve se asea un poco y se enjuaga el sabor del vomito de la boca. El rubio por fin sale más repuesto del baño y se une a ella en el pasillo.

― Y, ¿qué te hizo separarte del resucitado tan temprano en la mañana? – pregunta ella con humor sacándole una sonrisa a Steve – Bueno, además de lo obvio.

― Tony tiene hambre y yo también.

Natasha arquea las cejas y curva sus labios. Es una propuesta que le viene de perlas.

―¿Pues qué estás esperando?, ¡vamos a saquear la cocina! Si F.R.I.D.A.Y. no me ha informado mal, Bruce a escondido unas tortitas en el refrigerador. Por mi parte, necesito desesperadamente una dosis de cafeína.

Bruce sale veloz del edificio luego de vislumbrar un brillo multicolor en el exterior. El sol salió hace unas dos horas cuando aún se encontraba en su laboratorio trabajando, por lo que afuera todo está iluminado.

Atraviesa el vestíbulo para ver la silueta del dios del trueno a lo lejos, cercano al camino de acceso a las instalaciones y en el borde boscoso.

Bruce puede ver mientras se acerca que el hombre se encuentra solo y que la típica capa roja pendiendo de su armadura a desaparecido. La Stormbreaker cae floja de la mano de Thor, casi como un bastón.

Bruce siente que la conversación terminará mal incluso antes de empezar. La postura tensa del dios no le inspira ninguna esperanza a su favor, y aunque había esperado casi todo el día de ayer por el regreso de Thor, no veía que el desenlace le fuera a gustar.

Pero mentiría ni no se hubiera imaginado la posibilidad de que “esto” ocurriera.

Banner sentía que Thor había ido a despedirse, y no estaba tan errado.

Odinson ni siquiera se inmuta ante la proximidad de Bruce, ni siquiera cuando este se detiene a su costado.

Thor sigue sin decir nada por unos diez minutos, con los ojos puestos en el gran árbol de corteza grisácea y flores blancas a unos cinco metros delante de ellos.

― Es un fresno americano – menciona Bruce de pasada, sin mucha intención.

― Lo sé. Un magnifico árbol en verdad.

El científico aparta la mirada del espeso follaje verdoso y se centra en el hombre a su costado.

Thor tiene los ojos caídos y una mirada melancólica. Era una de las primeras veces que veía en los ojos del dios el peso de los años que realmente tenía.

El reconocerlo, le provocó un apretón en el estómago a Bruce.

Todo el mundo tendía a olvidar que Thor tenía unos mil quinientos años más o menos, si es que los cálculos de Banner no fallaban. Todo lo que había vivido, luchado y conocido en ese milenio y medio no podían caer en un saco vacío.

Quizás podían haber existido ocasiones en las que Thor no parecía tener muchas luces, pero es probable que fueran porque tenía otra forma de vivir y ver todo, muy diferente a las de los humanos en la Tierra.

Venía de un mundo donde podían estar siglos luchando con un mismo adversario, y luego celebrar con jarras de hidromiel la victoria como si no hubieran estado años ensangrentados y peleando sin descanso hace solo unos instantes.

_No puedes vivir tanto tiempo y ser clasificado como estúpido._

Y ciertamente Thor no lo es.

No tenían paragón, los humanos solo han vivido una milésima de fracción del tiempo que sus antepasados habían gobernado Asgard. Los humanos eran una raza insignificante en comparación.

_¿Qué se sentiría darse cuenta de que habías fracasado en proteger lo que tu pueblo había glorificado por eones?_

― Thor.

Thor le interrumpe sin miramientos y sin lanzarle una sola mirada.

―¿Sabías que puede resistir a los inviernos más fríos e incluso a la tierra ácida? – apenas termina de decir eso, es la primera vez que le devuelve la mirada al doctor. Bruce puede notar en la expresión endurecida del semidiós su ira contenida y estoicismo, y una tristeza profunda que le deja mudo por unos instantes.

― …No lo sabía.

― Sí, es muy resistente. Pero quítale el agua y morirá en cuestión de tiempo.

El desconcierto se enmarca en el rostro de Bruce.

―¿Thor qué…? – pero una vez más es interrumpido y la impresión le impide intentar decir alguna otra cosa.

― Era el árbol favorito de mi madre… – empieza el semidios como si el científico no hubiera pronunciado palabra alguna –. Vuestros antepasados nórdicos retrataron muy bien nuestros orígenes luego de que los Jotun invadieran Escandinavia. Padre de todo les salvó de morir en un eterno invierno y a cambio esparcieron nuestra historia por vuestro mundo. El gran Yggdrasil, puente de los nueve mundos, es un fresno. Uno como este, que ha estado creciendo por eones acobijando nuestra realidad; tal vez los antiguos escandinavos no podían imaginar que la metáfora del árbol no podía albergar todo lo que Yggdrasil significa, pero es bastante acertado. Es un símbolo de fertilidad, de la vida que sigue su curso, de un ciclo sin fin y soporte del destino.

Thor esboza una pobre sonrisa mientras levanta el hacha sobre su hombro.

― Es irónico que el color de su corteza sea el de las cenizas, lo que queda luego de que todo se ha consumido.

―¿Thor?

Odinson gira sobre sus talones y se aleja a pasos lentos. Unos tantos metros más allá, la marca circular del puente arcoíris todavía destila pequeños hilos de humo. Bruce le sigue detrás.

― Estoy seguro de que Brunnhilde logró sacar a una parte de los asgardianos de la nave con éxito luego de la llamada de auxilio. Tengo que encontrarlos y darles un nuevo hogar… _Hacer los que se espera de mi como su rey._

Banner se detiene a mitad de camino y Thor también a unos metros.

― …No vas a regresar, ¿verdad?

― Di todo de mí y fallé. Mi pueblo me necesita ahora, es lo único que me queda.

Bruce está a punto de decir algo cuando su celular comienza a sonar y lucha por sacarlo de su bolsillo sin perder de vista al rubio.

Thor sonríe una vez más, una curva en sus labios que no expresa ninguna alegría.

― Creo que te necesitan, amigo Banner… Envíale mis alegrías al amigo Steve. Un hijo siempre es una bendición, no importa de donde venga.

Thor da por concluida la conversación mientras se aleja una vez más. Bruce da un rápido vistazo al mensaje antes de correr detrás de él de nuevo.

<Nos necesitan en el laboratorio…>

_¿Ahora qué…?_

Se detiene en el borde del círculo mientras el semidiós se prepara para irse, sabiendo que probablemente sería la última vez que le vería por un tiempo.

―¿Dónde te encontraremos si necesitamos tu ayuda?

― Todo el mundo regresa a sus raíces, para bien o para mal… _Adiós, Bruce_.

Y con un fogonazo, Thor había desaparecido.

Tony se está arreglando el último botón del chaleco gris cuando escucha la puerta abrirse y vislumbra a Steve a través del espejo.

Esboza una sonrisa mientras se da la vuelta y abre los brazos.

―¿Cómo me veo?

Tony observa la sonrisa que Steve le devuelve con bastante alivio, había estado preocupado por la extraña huida del rubio y su notorio nerviosismo. También la inquietud de la conversación que Rogers parece retrasar lo más posible le había llenado de incertidumbre.

¿Acaso era algo tan malo lo que tenía que decirle? ¿Podía haber algo peor de lo que ya había pasado?

― Muy guapo – su sonrisa se amplía luego de esa apreciación.

Tony abre los ojos enormes cuando ve lo que hay en la bandeja en las manos del rubio, olfatea sin vergüenza y siente su boca salivar.

― Eso huele muy bien. ¿Son tortitas? Muero de hambre.

― Sí.

― Ven, sentémonos en la cama.

Stark se sienta sobre el edredón, que arregló luego de salir de la ducha y ver que Steve todavía no regresaba. Da unas palmaditas al espacio a su lado para que Steve siga su ejemplo.

El rubio no replica y en unos segundos están ambos sentados sobre las mantas comiendo las masas calientes que chorean miel y mantequilla.

Tony gime cada vez que se mete un trozo a la boca, saboreando como un náufrago el primer trago de agua fresca luego de mucho tiempo. Steve sonríe cada vez mientras observa las mejillas de Stark llenarse como las de una ardilla.

No puede decir que él no esté igual, ha tenido que limpiarse la miel que le chorrea por la barbilla más de una vez. No tiene idea cómo lo hace Tony para no ensuciarse más que unas pocas migas en la barba, está seguro de que la suya está toda pringosa.

Pero tenía tanta hambre que no le importaba.

Se habría levantado a mitad de la noche por algo si no fuera porque Tony lo tuvo abrazado como un koala.

― Te demoraste bastante en volver, ¿las hiciste tú?

Tony observa como Steve abre mucho los ojos y comienza a toser. Stark se levanta de inmediato y da unos golpes no muy fuertes en la espalda de Steve hasta que se le pasa.

Tony comienza a preocuparse cada vez más.

_¿Qué tiene a Steve tan a flor de piel?_

Rogers se bebe casi todo su vaso de jugo antes de decir algo.

― ¿Mejor?

Steve asiente y se remueve en su lugar. Tony no puede evitar que su mente inquieta se cuestione cada una de las acciones sospechosa de Steve. El soldado se ve tan incómodo que Stark comienza a ponerse nervioso.

― Sí, lo siento. No, no las hice yo, creo que fue Bruce. Me encontré con Natasha en el camino, por eso me demoré.

― Okey – Tony asiente y termina de arrastrar la miel en el último trozo de tortita sin muchas ganas –. ¿Pudiste reunir a la doctora Cho y a Banner?

Stark no se pierde el exagerado movimiento que hace la garganta de Steve al traga.

― Le pedí a F.R.I.D.A.Y. que les avisara, nos esperan en los laboratorios.

_«Bien, hasta aquí llegue»._

Tony deja los cubiertos sobre su plato y fija la mirada en la coronilla de Steve. El soldado solo se tensa en su lugar, todavía hay medio plato lleno frente a él y juguetea con un trozo desmenuzado. Había comenzado comiendo con muchas ganas, pero ahora no parecía más que despreciar las tortitas, aunque Tony sabía que era su desayuno favorito de los fines de semana.

― Steve… ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – solo entonces consiguió que Steve le mirara. Parecía tan desdichado que Tony solo quería apartar los platos de en medio y abrazarle entre sus brazos. Pero el silencioso pedido de Steve lo detuvo, se contentó con sostener su mano por ahora.

― Muchas cosas – Steve dejó de lado lo que quedaba de su desayuno y se levantó de la cama –. Voy a ducharme rápido y vamos.

― Okey.

_«Por favor, Steve. Sea lo que sea, no dejes que eso nos distancie»._

Cuando el rubio sale del closet con su ropa de recambio en mano, Tony se levanta de la cama de un salto y toma su mano antes de que se metiera en el baño.

― ¿Es algo malo? – no escondió la preocupación en su voz, no valía la pena.

No iba a fingir que esto no le estaba afectando.

― Te respondí eso anoche Tony.

― Pero ahora te pregunto de nuevo.

Los cinco segundos que Steve se demoró en contestar mientras le observaba con sus insondables ojos se sintieron como una eternidad para Tony.

― No necesariamente.

La pequeña sonrisa que le dio le tranquilizó un poco, y sentir luego sus labios cálidos y llenos sobre los propios en un beso casto, con las manos del rubio sosteniendo sus mejillas, le relajó todos los músculos tensos.

Estarían bien.

Steve estaría bien.

Tony se aseguraría de eso.

 _― Ya_ … Juntaré esto y te espero.

Cuando Stark escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta del baño empuñó sus manos, obligándose a respirar tranquilo.

_Estarían bien._

Tony golpetea nerviosamente con el pie. El laboratorio de Bruce está tal cual lo recordaba, aunque bueno, Banner nunca lo utilizó hasta ahora. Hay un poco de desastre típico de científico loco, ese desastre que él mismo conoce muy bien. Pero en general está misteriosamente ordenado. Ni un solo papel fuera de lugar, ningún archivo abierto al cual meterle mano.

Es demasiado sospechoso.

Y Steve estaba peor. En el camino hacia los laboratorios, aunque no se había apartado de su lado, había tenido una expresión como si le estuvieran llevando al matadero durante todo el trayecto.

Ni siquiera él era tan melodramático, y eso era mucho decir.

¿Tal vez abran pasado unos veinte minutos? Tony no está seguro, pero cree que ambos doctores están usurpando su distinguida costumbre de llegar elegantemente tarde. No sabe si reír o frustrarse, su curiosidad ya no puede más con la espera. Menos cuando Steve parece la personificación de una tumba sellada con pegamento industrial.

Suspira, la resolución de distraer a Steve de la preocupación pintándose en su rostro con una sonrisa socarrona.

Si Steve no estuviera tan esquivo, se contentaría con solo abrazarle estrecho contra sí, pero da la impresión de que hasta eso podría rígido al soldado.

Por el contrario, se desliza con sutileza al costado del hombre, recorriendo con su mano la columna vestida, viendo los escalofríos que recorren el cuerpo contrario y escuchando el suspiro que emite Rogers. Se deleita como el soldado cierra los ojos, curvándose hacia la caricia y entreabriendo los labios carnosos y húmedos.

Tony no puede apartar la mirada de esa boca pecaminosa que le llama. Se inclina, con una lentitud tortuosa observando la mirada vidriosa y atormentada de Steve. Exigente, demandante. Tan dominante siempre incluso en su sumisión.

Tan desconcertante que Tony no puede evitar su fascinación.

Saborea la tierna piel caliente, respirando el mismo aire, cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y la burbuja se rompe.

Tony solo puede gruñir de frustración cuando Steve vuelve a tensarse como las cuerdas de un violín, dejando caer su frente en el hombro de Rogers con un rezongueo bajo.

_¿Maldita sea Bruce, no podías escoger peor momento?_

― Lamento la tardanza, estaba recibiendo un recado – comienza diciendo Bruce mientras Tony le ve cerrar la puerta por entre sus pestañas. El científico alza una ceja cuando se da vuelta, observando la postura de la pareja con sospecha – ¿Interrumpo algo? – _«Además de la que parece ser la única manera de relajar a Steve, para nada Brucie»._

Tony arquea las cejas mientras se arregla la ropa y alisa arrugas inexistentes en su chaleco. Steve a su lado solo se separa de su improvisado asiento y guarda las manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

― Te estábamos esperando, no creí que tomaras mis refinadas costumbres Bruce.

― Oh, uno nunca sabe que puede adquirir en la vida. A veces hay unos malos ejemplos que son más contagiosos que otros.

Tony sonríe grande y sofoca una risa.

Desliza lentamente su mano por el codo de Steve mientras se adelanta un paso, y consigue en pocos segundos que la mano pálida del rubio se entrelace con la suya a su costado. Da un ligero apretón en la mano contraria y espera a recibir uno de vuelta antes de preguntar.

― ¿Dónde está la doctora Cho?

― En el laboratorio, por supuesto – Bruce hace una seña hacia la puerta a la que Stark no había tomado mayor importancia. En los planos originales, solo era una habitación dispuesta para el almacenamiento de dispositivos demasiado estorbosos para mantenerlos en los laboratorios personalizados. Tony frunce las cejas ante eso, Steve a su lado no se inmuta.

― Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que estuvimos esperando aquí por _veinte minutos_ mientras que solo teníamos que cruzar _esa puerta_ para terminar con este misterio?

Bruce hace una mueca y se soba el puente de la nariz sin decir nada más. Con paso trémulo les indica una seña de que le sigan y abre la susodicha puerta.

Tony es el último en ingresar, y se queda parado como un pasmarote en el umbral de la impresión.

**¿ _Qué es esto_?**

― ¿Pero qué…?

― Bienvenido señor Stark, es bueno verlo tan repuesto luego de su llegada – Tony aparta la vista de las máquinas e instrumentos dispuestos en la habitación con algo de esfuerzo para responder al saludo de Helen Cho.

Avanza unos pasos y cierra la puerta a su espalda.

―¿Qué hace todo esto aquí?

― A eso llegaremos en su momento, señor Stark – como casi siempre, la mujer se ve imperturbable y estrictamente profesional. La doctora carga un fajo de papeles dentro de una carpeta bajo su brazo. Hace una seña para que los recién llegados se sienten y Steve es el primero en hacerlo, Tony le sigue detrás como un patito siguiendo a su mamá pato.

Tony se acomoda en la silla con una postura relajada que no engaña a nadie. Entremedio de todas esas cosas se siente como si cualquier momento le dejarán una canasta en la puerta de su casa.

Algo que no es posible en realidad, siempre se ha cuidado, por más bromas y suposiciones que el medio haga en televisión, y ha estado fuera de circulación por casi dos años.

― Muy bien, estamos sentados… en medio de una sala de maternidad. ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Porque me esperaba cualquier cosa menos esto.

Helen sonríe con mucho profesionalismo, y Tony siente que esa sonrisa promete demasiadas cosas. Aún sostiene la mano de Steve entre la suya y puede sentir como el sudor empapa su propia palma.

Steve está temblando.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Comienza a realizar pequeños movimientos circulares con su pulgar en el dorso de la mano de Steve, pero no resultan en el efecto deseado.

― Han pasado muchas cosas mientras usted estuvo desaparecido en el espacio, Señor Stark. Sus compañeros podrán explicárselas mucho mejor que yo en otro momento. A mí, ayudada por el doctor Banner, se me ha encomendado una misión un poco diferente y delicada.

―¿Debiera preocuparme? Porque están poniéndole demasiado misterio a esto. Están peor que el Pirata.

La doctora da un pequeño vistazo a Banner. Cuando el hombre asiente, ella le acerca la carpeta que había estado cargando en sus brazos.

― Véalo usted mismo.

Steve siente que le va a dar un ataque de pánico. No debió haberle dicho a Natasha que debía hacer esto _solo_ cuando se ofreció a acompañarle, y definitivamente no era esta la manera en que habían planeado contarle a Tony.

Maldita sea. _Todo va a salir mal._

Intenta controlar su respiración mientras observa por sobre el hombro de Tony los documentos. Siente alivio al darse cuenta de que su nombre está tapado con una calcomanía blanca. Por lo menos Tony no se enteraría de golpe.

Suspira de alivio mientras Stark se toma unos minutos en leer rápidamente la información impresa. Pero cuando Tony comienza a pasar con mayor rapidez las hojas una tras otra, contiene la respiración cuando el castaño alza la mirada con una sonrisa irónica.

―¿Es una broma? Porque no les salió muy bien, _Bruce, Helen_. No me he acostado con ninguna mujer en los últimos dos años para que estos documentos sean verídicos. Solo he estado con una persona en ese tiempo, y ese es Steve.

Rogers respira profundo y da un ligero apretón en la mano de Tony para que se relaje. El ingeniero parece que saltará como un león rabioso sobre los doctores en cualquier momento.

― Es bueno saberlo – contesta simplemente la mujer, tal vez consiente de la inestabilidad de Tony en ese momento. Cuando ella se acerca una vez más a Tony y retira la calcomanía del primer documento siente que le dará un infarto.

Dios, por favor…

Pasa medio minuto en que nadie dice nada y Tony no reacciona. Luego, con una lentitud pasmosa, Stark da vuelta la hoja y saca las calcomanías de la siguiente y la siguiente, y cada vez más rápido, cada uno de los papelitos que ocultaban la verdad van cayendo al suelo.

Steve se muerde el labio para no jadear. Ha perdido el tacto de Tony en su mano cuando este se ha concentrado en desentrañar los papeles y se siente perdido.

De un momento a otro Stark se levanta del asiento precipitadamente, asustando a Steve y haciendo retroceder a los dos doctores. Con un estrépito, deja caer la carpeta al piso.

Los documentos se desperdigan por el suelo.

― Es una broma… _debe ser una broma. **¿Qué es esto?** –_ Tony no mira a Steve, y el soldado está feliz de que no lo haga, él no sabe cómo responder a eso, no tiene ni la menor idea.

― Tranquilo Tony, vuelve a sentarte – Bruce levanta ambas manos frene a su pecho y se acerca con lentitud a Tony. Steve solo puede observar, no puede moverse.

―¿Qué me tranquilice Bruce? ¿Qué tipo de broma es esta?

― No es ninguna broma Tony. Aquí nadie está jugando – Bruce abarca con sus brazos a los presentes, intentando demostrar su punto con los rostros estoicos y calmados de los dos científicos, y el aterrado de Steve.

Tony recorre con la mirada las facciones impasibles de Cho, el apacible y tranquilo semblante de Bruce, y finalmente observa sobre su hombro a Steve.

Steve no sabe qué es lo que habrá visto en sus ojos, pero el recelo en el rostro de Tony pasa rápidamente de la sorpresa a la pálida impresión y Stark se tambalea hasta caer una vez más en la silla.

**― Joder.**

Steve mira fijamente como Tony parece estar en shock, él no se siente mucho mejor. El tener su mente constantemente pensando en ello no lo hace más fácil de digerir.

Siente un toque en su hombro y recibe en automático el vaso plástico con agua que la doctora Cho le entrega. Ella hace lo mismo con Tony.

― Respire, señor Rogers, el estrés no es bueno para su salud… Estaría al tanto de lo que hablaríamos en esta conversación si no me hubiera estado postergando en los últimos días. El doctor Banner y yo hemos descubierto algunas cosas bastantes esclarecedoras, y otras no tanto.

Cuando la coreana comienza a explicarle a Tony a grandes rasgos la situación al verle más repuesto, Steve desconecta y se concentra en que el agua fresca le llegue al estómago, pero se le ha cerrado a cal y canto. De hecho, lo siente tan revuelto que piensa que podría vomitar otra vez.

Alguien le da unas caricias circulares en la espalda mientras el murmullo de Helen continua por unos minutos y Steve cierra los ojos. 

Lentamente parece controlar las náuseas.

La voz de Tony interrumpe el monólogo de la doctora de un momento a otro y alza las manos.

― Ya, basta, lo siento. No me gusta esto de hacer de Tomás el escéptico, pero soy un hombre de ciencia. Muéstrenme pruebas y les creeré esta locura.

― Creía que eras ateo – Bruce hace un pequeño gesto que podría ser una sonrisa. Steve también se da cuenta.

Tony no ha dicho **_no._**

― La ignorancia es una enfermedad que aqueja a la humanidad desde tiempos remotos, Bruce… No me gusta estar enfermo.

Banner sonríe ampliamente, casi parece que podría ponerse a aplaudir en su lugar. Por suerte para la cordura de Steve, el científico es demasiado estoico para hacer una extravagancia tal, eso es cosa de Tony.

― No esperaba menos de Tony Stark. Ven Steve, sube a la camilla.

Steve hace todo en automático. Se saca la chaqueta sin que se lo indiquen, se recuesta en la camilla y sube el polo hasta debajo de sus pectorales.

Escucha el jadeo de Tony a su lado sin inmutarse.

_«No, Tony, no me estoy pasando con los sándwiches»._

Está tentado de decirlo, pero la situación ya es lo suficiente surrealista como para sumarle la broma.

El frío del gel en su abdomen le despierta de su ensoñación mientras suelta un silbido.

No cree acostumbrarse a eso.

― Lo siento. Okey, veamos una mejor posición – Helen coloca el transductor en el abdomen de Steve y con una presión constante, comienza a moverlo por toda la zona. En la pantalla a su derecha, Steve puede ver otra vez esa imagen de una nebulosa de blancos y negros, pero ahora en movimiento. La vista le sobrecoge, sobre todo porque no había estado consciente la primera vez. Luego la imagen se detiene en un punto en su costado izquierdo y aparece _esa silueta_ –. Sí, aquí está.

Steve sabe que tiene la boca ligeramente abierta, pero no puede cerrarla ni mucho menos apartar los ojos de la imagen.

Porque está ahí.

Oh, Jesucristo, _realmente está ahí._

Se sobresalta cuando siente un toque suave que desase su puño y lo reemplaza con el agarre cálido de otra mano. Su corazón se acelera, pero devuelve el agarre.

― Miren, se está chupando el pulgar – a Steve le tiemblan los labios cuando escucha la risa feliz de Tony, sintiendo la humedad en sus pestañas –. Está midiendo unos nueve centímetros y medio, y pesa un poco más de cincuenta gramos. Va bien, poco a poco va creciendo y ganando peso.

Cuando Steve siente el beso en sus nudillos ya no puede contener las lágrimas.

La doctora Cho sigue moviendo por unos momentos más el transductor en su abdomen, pero no parece encontrar lo que busca.

― Tendremos que esperar un poco más para saber el sexo, no ha querido mostrarse – Tony hace un ruidito bajo de protesta, murmurando algo sobre leyes de Mendel. Steve no le presta atención, se siente hipnotizado por la imagen: por los repentinos movimientos de extremidades que navegan en la oscuridad, la silueta de lo que sería la cabeza pegada a su costado, esa pequeñísima mano que sigue frente a una boca diminuta que puede imaginar… – ¿Están listos?

_¿Para qué?_

Banner se coloca a un costado de la máquina y aprieta un botón en el ecógrafo, y luego toda la habitación se llena del eco de un golpeteo, como si escucharas golpecitos muy seguidos en la superficie desde dentro del agua.

Se escucha como cuando golpeas una y otra vez una pelota contra la pared.

―¿Qué? ¡¿Qué es eso?!

― Eso, señores, es el latido del corazón de vuestro hijo.

Y Steve se encuentra sonriendo con verdadero alivio y felicidad por primera vez en semanas, acompañado de la risa de Tony y el latido de su hijo.

―¿Cómo es esto posible?

La sonrisa aún es visible en los labios de Tony mientras Steve se limpia el gel del abdomen sentado en la camilla. Tony apenas puede contenerse quieto al lado de Steve mientras Helen le observa paciente y Bruce recoge los documentos que seguían en el suelo.

― Según lo que ha investigado el doctor Banner y lo que yo misma he podido aportar, hemos coincidido que el suero es la explicación más lógica.

― El propósito del proyecto era crear súper soldados, hombres capaces de inclinar la guerra a favor de Estados Unidos, no… _esto_ – dice Tony con el ceño fruncido, pero con una postura relajada que demostraba que estaba escuchando y tratando de entender. No había dejado de sostener la mano de Steve en todo momento, y aunque esto le dificultaba su tarea de limpiarse, Steve no pensaba quejarse.

― Resulta que el Capitán Rogers se sometió a un procedimiento que influyó en su cuerpo a nivel celular. Yo iría más allá y me aventuraría a decir que a nivel genético – mientras ella hablaba, las pantallas a su espalda cobraron vida y mostraron imágenes de Steve antes y después del suero –. Curó todas sus complicaciones médicas, incluso las crónicas. Fortaleció huesos, forzándolos a crecer en cosa de segundos; incrementó la musculatura desde una base pobre y poco desarrollada, casi de la nada – cada vez que hablaba, Cho parecía emocionarse más y su fachada profesional se diluyó lentamente mientras el entusiasmo tomaba partido –. Mejoró todo lo que podía en Steve para crear un cuerpo sano, fuerte y de una eficiencia única. ¿En ese caso, es tan extraño que creara órganos desde cero?

― Si lo dice así, cualquier cosa sonaría posible.

Steve terminó de arreglarse la ropa y soltó la pregunta que había estado rodando en su mente por días.

―¿Pero por qué un sistema reproductor femenino? – Cho le miró con condescendencia, como si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta por mucho tiempo.

― A lo largo de la historia, las especies mejor capacitadas han evolucionado para superar a su competencia y sobrevivir. La manera más exitosa en la historia era aumentar la población a través de la reproducción y pasar los genes mejorados a la siguiente generación. Usted es la especie mejorada, Señor Rogers, aunque sea artificialmente, y esa sustancia que se lo concedió, se aseguró de transmitir el gen de todos los modos posibles.

― Habla de él como si fuera un ente vivo – asevero con extrañeza Tony, escuchando con pavorosa fascinación.

Bruce se acomoda los lentes mientras contesta, siendo él quien conocía más del tema en esa habitación.

― Nunca se han podido desentrañar los secretos de la fórmula luego de la muerte del doctor Erskine, lo único que quedó de ella se encuentra en la sangre y tejidos de Steve.

―¿Pero por qué no solo de la manera natural para un hombre? Sin ofender a nadie, y aún en mi asombro, esto es un engorro total.

Helen y Bruce intercambiaron una mirada y luego la doctora le sonrió con indulgencia a Steve. Tony había ido al meollo del asunto, directo al punto.

― No quiero que se sienta avergonzado, Señor Rogers, ya que es un tema muy personal y considerando su época, nadie pensaría que fueran muy comunes las libertades sexuales que hay ahora, pero tengo que preguntar – Steve se preparó para algo que probablemente no le gustaría contestar, pero igualmente asintió –. ¿Usted tuvo mucho contacto de índole sexual con una mujer después de convertirse en el Capitán América?

Sí, definitivamente no era algo que quería contestar a boca jarro como si estuviera respondiendo un examen de preparatoria. Steve sintió como le subía el sonrojo desde el cuello hasta las mejillas.

_― No._

― ¿Y después de ser descongelado hace siete años? ¿Tuvo algún encuentro con una mujer que llevara a cabo la penetración? – Steve se pregunta cómo es que la doctora Cho puede preguntar esas cosas sin inmutarse. Banner tiene la gentileza de aparentar estar ocupado leyendo algunos documentos. Por otra parte, Tony está mudo y con la boca abierta.

― Yo… – definitivamente Steve siente sus orejas ardiendo en este punto –. No llegué nunca tan lejos.

― Esa es la razón, Señor Rogers. Usted ya había llegado a la edad adulta, con su desarrollo sexual completo y, además, el suero le había aumentado la resistencia, pero aun así usted no dio indicios de buscar descendencia. Todas son suposiciones, pero es probable que la sustancia en su sistema creara un aparato reproductor muy primario durante los años entre el 43’ y el 45’; Luego, cuando estuvo en estado criogénico debido al hielo, el suero ayudó a su cuerpo a no deteriorarse y sucumbir ante una circunstancia extrema en la que siendo otro el afectado abría colapsado. Fue el suero el que dejó sus funciones suspendidas parcialmente mientras seguía provocando muy lentamente cambios en su cuerpo.

En la pantalla la imagen había cambiado. Podía verse a sí mismo, aún medio congelado y la piel amoratada sobre una camilla metálica y muchas personas rondando a su alrededor con máquinas que emitían una luz rojiza.

Steve nunca había visto esas imágenes, nunca había querido, era escalofriante.

― Cuando fue descongelado se le deben de haber realizado diversos exámenes médicos para aseverar su condición. Aún no he podido dar con ellos, por lo que no se cuales le hicieron ni tampoco asegurar que ignoraran a propósito o no un órgano que no debiera estar ahí, eso y otra eventualidad de la que hablaremos más tarde… Quizás aún era un órgano poco desarrollado y no le dieron mayor importancia cuando no encontraron nada que pudiera perjudicarle. Después de todo, era casi un milagro que estuviera vivo, así que cualquier otra cosa era bastante irrelevante.

― Eso podría considerarse como una irresponsabilidad médica – por fin Tony sale de su asombro y cuestiona contrariado.

― Estoy de acuerdo Señor Stark, pero tampoco puedo saber qué es lo que pensaron ellos en su momento. Lo que sí sé, es que ese útero a estado desarrollándose rápidamente, preparándose para albergar una fecundación exitosa – la mujer se interrumpe y parece pensar en algo con mucho detenimiento, luego pregunta mientras toma otra carpeta del montón colocado ordenadamente sobre el mesón por Bruce unos minutos antes –. ¿Hace cuánto que comenzó la relación entre ustedes? Me refiero a la sexual

Tony no tiene ningún tapujo en contestar.

―¿Unos nueve meses? – afirma y pregunta dándole una mirada a Steve con una ceja arqueada.

― Tal vez un poco más – acota Steve resignado.

A este paso, Helen Cho y Bruce Banner podrían escribir un libro con todas las aventuras y desventuras de los encuentros sexuales de Steve y Tony, y sus consecuencias.

No es que Tony pareciera avergonzarse en lo más mínimo.

― Bueno, ahí lo tienen. Ese órgano tuvo poco menos de un año para eliminar cualquier contingencia negativa en un posible embarazo, y llegado el momento, _estar listo para la bendición…_

Bruce esconde una sonrisa, aunque Cho no parece afectada. Steve está seguro de que ambos se están vengando de todos los malos ratos que les hizo pasar en esa habitación con anterioridad.

― Pero es muy poco tiempo para un proceso de aquella magnitud.

― Como ya dije, Tony, Steve es el único individuo que se sometió a la fórmula del doctor Abraham Erskine. Hasta ahora, nadie además de tu padre ha podido replicar el suero, y es poco probable que aquel tenga exactamente los mismos efectos secundarios que el que circula por Steve. Hasta el día de hoy no sabemos qué es lo que el suero es capaz de hacer.

― Eso significa…

― Estamos a ciegas.

Eso no era para nada esperanzador.

Steve piensa que todo ha terminado cuando nadie dice nada por unos minutos y ambos doctores comienza a rebuscar en los documentos.

Steve realmente espera que lo dejen hasta ahí por ese día, porque no cree que su mente pueda procesar más información por ahora. Pero como casi siempre, Tony ávido de conocimiento y en contra de quedarse con una duda a cuestas, abre la boca y Rogers agradecería que la tierra se lo tragara.

― Pero… Esa no fue la única vez que lo hicimos sin condón.

―¡Tony! – Tony tiene la cortesía de parecer avergonzado.

― Lo siento, Steve, pero es una duda valida.

Bruce ni siquiera les devuelve la mirada al contestar.

― El caso es, que a pesar de todo lo que hemos dicho, Steve sigue siendo un “ _hombre_ ”, y es probable que la fertilidad en él no sea tan alta como en una mujer, o que en esas veces los ovarios no ovularan todavía… Pueden ser muchos los factores.

― Entonces… El embarazo fue casi un accidente – siguen Tony.

― Bueno, es obvio que fue un accidente, ustedes no tenían cómo saber que Steve terminaría en cinta, pero yo diaria que fue más suerte… ¿debieron intentarlo mucho no?

―¡Bruce!

― Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo – Banner no parece lamentarlo en lo absoluto.

Helen masculla un murmullo triunfal al levantar unos pocos papeles entre los montones que tenían sobre la mesa. Luego se dirige a las pantallas bajo la atenta mirada de Steve.

Unos segundos después, aparece en pantalla la imagen de ¿unos cheetos alineados?

Tony solo sigue cuestionando a Bruce.

― ¿Por qué has utilizado ese tono para referirte a Steve como un hombre? Es obvio que es un hombre, puedo aseverarlo como testigo _profundamente_ involucrado.

― No lo dudo, pero eso tiene que ver con lo otro que hemos descubierto. Algo de lo podríamos haber hecho más pruebas si Steve no hubiera estado tan esquivo los últimos días.

Steve ya ni se avergüenza en este punto, tiene la atención puesta en la mujer que sigue trabajando en las pantallas. Y la curiosidad le gana a la prudencia, porque esa imagen se le hace ligeramente conocida.

― Okey, ya llamaste mi atención, ¿qué más está sucediendo?

― La doctora Cho creyó prudente hacer un cariotipo, e ir un poco más allá con el análisis genético. Helen es genetista después de todo, es su campo.

Recién entonces Tony presta atención a lo que está haciendo la mujer.

― Bien. Resulta que la fórmula del doctor Erskine hizo un cambio mucho más drástico que tu físico, Steve. Desentrañé mis antiguos estudios sobre el suero cuando trabajaba con los rayos gamma para verificar los resultados de los análisis, y hay una anomalía – dice Bruce y luego continua Cho.

― No fue fácil encontrar todas las investigaciones que se hicieron en el proyecto renacimiento, no los encontramos todos y es poco probable que lo hagamos, pero si encontramos los suficientes como para verificar los resultados…

Steve ya se está desesperando. ¿Por qué le dan tantán vueltas?

― Vayan al punto – Bruce le da una mirada que Steve no puede descifrar y continua.

― Estos son los análisis genéticos con la sangre de Steve antes e inmediatamente después de la inyección exitosa del suero que se hicieron unos años después gracias a tu padre, Tony.

―¿Qué tienen?

― Nada. Son normales, incluso en los parámetros luego del efecto del suero.

Luego la imagen cambia y Steve se sobresalta por el jadeo impresionado que suelta Tony.

― Este, por el contrario, es el resultado de los estudios que le hemos hecho en las últimas semanas a Steve.

―¿Pero qué…?

― También pensé lo mismo. Se ve claramente que hay un triple cromosoma sexual: XXY, si se presentan síntomas, generalmente se le conoce como síndrome de Klinefter.

―¿Síntomas?

― Hasta el momento Steve no ha desarrollado mayores afecciones relacionadas con el síndrome, nada de lo que deba preocuparse por ahora, probablemente tampoco las desarrolle, no lo sé… Pero eso no es lo más extraño… – ¿realmente? Steve ya no sabe que pensar y que catalogar como extraño. Pareciera ser que se ha llevado todos los premios de las rarezas ya –. Resulta que se _nace_ con la anomalía, no puedes despertarte un día para descubrir que desarrollaste un tercer cromosoma sexual después del proceso de meiosis de los cromosomas de tus padres o de la división del cigoto en el proceso embrionario. No es posible.

― Es un error genético no hereditario y una de las anomalías de este tipo más comunes en el ser humano – continua Helen con una voz suave, como si sus palabras pudieran mitigar el impacto de lo dicho por Bruce –. Aproximadamente 1 de cada 500 varones la padecen y la intensidad de sus síntomas puede variar. Los niños con esta irregularidad suelen tener problemas de aprendizaje y de desarrollo sexual en la adolescencia, también en muchos casos más severos la infertilidad es una consecuencia. No me explayaré en ello porque no es exactamente el caso, es obvio que el señor Rogers es lo suficientemente fértil.

La mujer toma un respiro antes de seguir.

― El Capitán Rogers presenta este cromosoma extra _ahora_ , y a la única conclusión lo más lógica posible a la que hemos llegado con el doctor Banner es que el suero lo provocara, como ya hemos mencionado. ¿Cómo lo hizo? No tengo la más mínima idea, pero es fascinante. Además, en un estudio más profundo, encontramos que, aunque el Señor Rogers tuvo su desarrollo completo como un varón sin ninguna deficiencia en el gen dmrt1 durante su vida, también tiene presencia del gen foxl2 en algunos de sus cromosomas. Es decir, estos genes están trabajando a la par, creando un equilibrio que, de alguna increíble manera, el suero logra nivelar para no provocar un desastre genético en el cuerpo de Steve.

Tony asiente con sorpresa en su rostro y le da un apretón en sus dedos. Steve lo necesita, porque él no puede asentir ya que no ha entendido _nada._

_Podrían estar hablándole en chino y estaría igual._

― No entendí ni la mitad – Bruce se acerca a Steve y habla con una emoción que Rogers no puede comprender.

― Steve, tu cuerpo ha generado un gen, el foxl2, que inhibe la masculinidad de algunas células y feminiza una parte de ellas, por decirlo de manera burda. No está presente en todo tu ADN, pero si en las suficientes partes como para permitir el desarrollo de hormonas que dan la posibilidad de tu caso… De tu _embarazo_. Todo esto es redirigido a la matriz que la fórmula construyó y conectó exitosamente con todos los sistemas necesarios dentro de tu cuerpo. Incluso tienes un canal vaginal interno conectado a tu recto que es por donde el esperma de Tony pudo llegar a tus óvulos. Es un trabajo conjunto.

Steve pierde todo el color de su rostro apenas las palabras de Bruce salen de sus labios y Tony está igual. Stark ha dado tal sobresalto que incluso ha soltado la mano de Steve.

_― Me estás diciendo que Steve cuando llegue el momento tendrá…_

―¿Un parto natural? ¡No, sería una locura! Aunque las caderas de Steve son un poco más anchas ahora, ni en sueños los hombros del feto desarrollado pasarían por ahí. Si llega a término, pasaría por una cesaría, es la única opción.

Por lo menos Steve puede respirar tranquilo ahora.

Cuando la pareja llega al cuarto de Stark, Tony por fin puede suspirar de la impresión. Siente que su cabeza podría estallar en este momento.

¡Todo esto es una locura!

Cuando imaginó formar una familia con Steve, nunca se le pasó por la mente esta posibilidad.

Hasta hace unas horas creía que era un imposible rotundo.

Y ahora resulta que esa barriga que ahora puede notar más claramente en Steve no es porque estuviera engordando…

Y pensando en Steve, Tony tiene que detenerle ya, conoce esa expresión, y no significa nada bueno.

― Okey, Steve, detente – Steve se sobresalta.

― No he dicho nada.

― Pero has pensado.

Tony se acerca al rubio y los guía hasta el borde de la cama.

Y pensar que hace unas horas habían estado en esta misma posición y a Tony comiéndole los nervios.

Stark rodea el cuerpo de Steve apegándolo al suyo, no va a dejarle apartarse, ya no tiene nada que esconder.

―¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

― Desde la pelea en Wakanda.

Tony respira profundo tratando de hilar alguna idea, todavía no sale de la impresión… _Y ni siquiera es él quien tiene la carga mayor._

No puede ni imaginar como lo ha pasado Steve en el último mes.

 _― Ya_ … Eso es mucho tiempo… _Ahm_ , esto es muy inesperado, es decir, me ha dejado sin palabras. Me costará unos días procesarlo, pero definitivamente, ni por un solo instante, se me pasaría por la mente pensar que es algo malo – Tony es suave al hablar, siente como Steve se tensa en ocasiones y Stark solo desea que comprenda que no va a rechazar esto. _Tiene miedo_ , comprende que Steve también, sería estúpido no tenerlo considerando que es algo tan fuera de lo común, pero no puede estar más feliz por esto –. Porque eso es lo que has estado pensando todas estas se manas, ¿no? ¿Has tenido miedo de como yo podría reaccionar? – Steve cierra los ojos con fuerza, asintiendo débilmente. Tony le sonríe, aunque el rubio se niega a devolverle la mirada, y acaricia el cuello pálido – No te culpo, debe ser un shock darte cuenta de lo que creías imposible, _ya no lo es._

Steve se encoge sobre sí mismo y se abraza a Tony con todas sus fuerzas. Su rostro hundido en el cuello del castaño, _de su estrella,_ oliendo ese aroma único que le había faltado en cada abrazo.

― Ya ni siquiera sé _que_ soy.

― Eso no debiera importar si sabes _quién eres_. Eres Steve Rogers, un **_hombre_** impresionante, que nadie te diga lo contrario… _Un hombre que tiene un don._

Tony toca tentativamente los costados de Steve, preguntándole con ese simple gesto si podía…

_Si podía sentirlo._

Steve asiente aún hundido en su cuello. Y cuando Tony toca por primera vez esa protuberancia en el abdomen de Steve, apenas puede contener su emoción.

Rogers tiembla entre sus brazos, pero no se aparta.

― Es un regalo… que millones de parejas como nosotros pelearían por él. Lo que dicen esos estudios, solo es un papel y ADN que no necesariamente coincide con lo que hay aquí… – Tony toca la sien de Steve, y aleja lo suficiente sus cuerpos para mirar los ojos claros del rubio con profundidad. Luego ahueca en su palma la mejilla de Rogers y sonríe –. Eres especial, Steve, y eso no tiene que por qué ser algo malo. Yo estoy inmensamente agradecido, es una sorpresa impresionante y maravillosa… _realmente impresionante._

Tony inicia un beso que dura varios minutos, sus manos tocan como si fuera la primera vez a Steve y todo se siente tan… tan irreal.

― Pero es tu cuerpo Steve, tienes la última palabra, no dudes nunca de que respetaré eso, y estaré contigo cuales sean tus decisiones.

Steve le da un beso casto antes de responderle y le devuelve una mirada tan agradecida que vale todas las paciencias y esperas del mundo.

_― Gracias._

Pasan a la cabecera de la cama, apoyados uno contra el otro, dándose pequeños mimos mientras procesan la información, antes de que Steve rompa el silencio.

― Natasha le dice pulgarcito – Tony arquea una ceja sin que Steve se dé cuenta y esconde una sonrisa en la coronilla de Steve.

―¿Y cómo le dices tú?

― Yo aún… aún no me decido – Tony se toma un momento para responder.

― Ahora que estamos de nuevo juntos… podemos escoger uno entre los dos si lo prefieres.

Steve se arrebuja en el pecho de Tony, pero sonríe y eso es algo bueno.

Solo necesita este pequeño empujoncito…La mano segura de Tony en su hombro.

―¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ya? Deben ser unos ¿tres meses?

Steve se arrastra hasta acomodarse sentado contra la cabecera y contesta mientras Tony coloca sus brazos bajo su cabeza y observa desde una posición lateral el rostro de Steve

Y si sus ojos a veces se desvían a la curva a un lado de su rostro con total fascinación, nadie puede culparle.

― De hecho, tengo 15 semanas.

― Oh.

―¿Oh?

― …Me acuerdo de esa vez. Sí, _la pasamos muy bien_. Parece que no fui el único que lo pensó.

―¡Tony!

Steve le da un pequeño golpe a Tony en la frente y se ríe a la par del castaño.

Tony sonríe aún más grande al conseguir que los ojos de Steve brillen y su espalda ya no se encorve tanto.

«Que hermosa vista».

― Cuéntamelo todo – Steve le da una mirada impresionada al escucharle, pero asiente luego de unos segundos.

― Okey, voy a buscar las cosas a mi cuarto, ellas no las trajeron – mientras Tony observa como Steve se baja de la cama con bastante cuidado, Tony se pregunta que cómo es posible que no se diera cuenta antes de que había algo diferente.

Si miraban más allá de lo obvio, Steve se veía deslumbrante.

Es una estrella, _la estrella de Tony._

― Te espero aquí.

Steve le lanza una última mirada desde la puerta, Tony le esboza una sonrisa despreocupada, y finalmente Steve desaparece en el pasillo mucho más alto he imponente que en las últimas horas.

_Mucho más su Steve._

― … _Impresionante._

Cuando finalmente se encuentra solo, Tony saca la imagen de la ecografía de su bolsillo y la mira detenidamente.

El pequeñísimo bebé chupándose el dedo ha quedado inmortalizado permanentemente en el papel y en las retinas de Tony.

**_«¿Voy a ser papá?»_ **


	18. Capítulo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comienza a descubrir todo lo que ha perdido en el transcurso de las últimas semanas. Steve abre los ojos y se da cuenta que tiene que dejar de lamentarse y empezar a actuar.

**El rapto de Perséfone.**

“ _This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now  
I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
Because I've still got a lot of fight left in me_”

– Rachel Platten - "Fight song".

Tony recuerda una vez que se intoxicó en la secundaria por estar coqueteando con una chica al otro lado del vidrio del laboratorio escolar.

Lo suspendieron por dos semanas y la mayor parte de ese tiempo estuvo internado en el hospital flipando a lo loco. Aprendió su lección – más o menos – luego de eso: nada de chicas en el laboratorio cuando se está utilizando sustancias potencialmente tóxicas.

Bueno, eso fue hasta que le vetaron la entrada a los talleres del MIT por un incidente explosivo y una no muy decente explicación. Por suerte se graduó con honores poco después.

Pero Tony está divagando, ese no es el punto. La experiencia con los químicos alucinógenos ni de lejos puede abarcar el increíble escenario que Steve le está presentando.

« _Es increíble_ », Tony no deja de decirse en su cabeza mientras compara los ultrasonidos, el de hoy y el que guardaba Steve, que según le había dicho era de la semana doce – una ecografía demasiado doblada que Tony tuvo mucho cuidado en manipular temiendo que se rompiera en los pliegues.

No se ven tan diferentes a simple vista, aunque Tony no puede decirlo con mucha base ya que nunca ha sido su campo de investigación, pero es notorio que el feto ha crecido con rapidez. Los brazos son más largos y definidos, y la forma del cuerpo y la unión de la cabeza con el cuello son un poco más humanas.

En un pequeño proyector portátil, que tenía la firma de Wakanda por donde uno lo mirara, se proyectaba un holograma tridimensional del interior del vientre de Steve, cortesía de la reina Ramonda antes de que el equipo partiera del reino africano.

Eso era lo más impresionante.

Aunque el feto no se movía mucho, y todavía tenía mucho camino que recorrer para parecer un bebé con todas las de la ley, seguía estando ahí, frente a los ojos de Tony en una imagen tan clara que Stark podía ver los brazos y piernas moverse en suaves espasmos, contar cada uno de sus deditos y vislumbrar las pequeñas orejas a los lados de la cabeza.

Tony se moría de ganas de implementar ese tipo de tecnología en el laboratorio que habían armado para atender a Steve. Era increíblemente preciso, y está seguro de que les haría la vida muchísimo más fácil a Bruce y a Helen – además de permitirles ver claramente el desarrollo de su hijo, y no estar tratando de descifrar lo que estaban observando en una imagen neblinosa –. La maquinaria que vio de pasada mientras le hacían una revisión concienzuda a Steve, luego de contarle a Tony, no era la mejor. Era antigua, bastante anticuada para los nuevos avances que Tony conocía, sobre todo en el área de ultrasonido, y está consciente de que es probablemente lo único que pudieron conseguir debido a la situación actual.

Tony quiere remediar eso. Solo tiene que investigar un poco más.

Si le bastó una noche para volverse experto en astrofísica nuclear, esto no puede ser tan difícil. La motivación actual es mucho más grande que en ese entonces.

Steve también había traído el contenedor de nanopartículas, que una vez más se encontraba en el pecho de Tony.

Stark todavía siente el calorcillo en su pecho cuando Steve lo besó luego de colocarlo, presionando sus labios contra el frío contenedor. Puede que ya no fuera el reactor que lo mantuvo vivo por dos años, pero sigue siendo un símbolo del precio que tuvo que pagar para darle un nuevo curso a su vida.

Seguía representando en menor medida, a aquello que había salvado su vida, y Steve lo sabía muy bien.

Tony piensa que finalmente ha logrado por completo aquello que Yinsen le insinuó tantos años atrás que le faltaba.

Va a tener un hijo. _Un hijo de Steve y él._

Una vez más, tendrá una familia propia, una familia que ama.

Porque Tony sabe que ama a ese pequeño sin siquiera conocerlo. Lo ama ahora, lo amará el día en que lo tenga en sus brazos por primera vez y el resto de su vida.

Y también sabe que no se dejará de sorprender cada día mientras el vientre de Steve crece, pudiendo ver claramente que en _realidad hay una vida creciendo ahí._

― ¿Cómo ha sido el último mes? – pregunta Tony mientras se apega al costado de Steve y le pasa uno de sus brazos por la espalda. Ninguno aparta la mirada del holograma.

― Caótico – responde Steve con un suspiro. Tony estrecha un poco más el abrazo –. No quería creerlo cuando me lo contaron, de hecho… – Steve se retuerce un poco y recoge uno de los documentos frente a ellos. Tony nota que son unas pruebas de sangre y orina con un positivo de embarazo – traté de ignorarlo por un par de semanas. Obviamente fue imposible cuando las náuseas me golpeaban a cualquier hora del día y pasaba más en el baño que haciendo algo productivo. Con ayuda de Banner y Cho, y ciertamente también de internet, me he dado cuenta de cosas que había pasado por alto en los últimos tres meses y medio.

― ¿Comenzaste a sentir los síntomas antes?

― Mareos y nauseas más que nada. Quizás a veces me sentía un poco inestable, pero la verdad es que no le presté mucha atención, estaba más preocupado de _huir_. Me dijeron que el primer trimestre es él más turbulento, que tuve suerte. No lo sé, siento que todo lo que debiera haber sentido los primeros meses me los están devolviendo con intereses.

La mueca de Steve fue suficiente prueba para Tony, y sonrió a pesar de que Steve le mandó una mirada fulminante por eso.

― Creía que habías estado ignorándolo – dice Tony tentativo y arqueó una ceja, Steve se mordió el labio. El castaño siguió el movimiento de esos dientes sobre la carne rosada deseando poder besarlos de nuevo.

 _― Intentándolo._ Eso no me ha impedido escuchar, y Natasha tampoco me ha dejado olvidar que ya no soy solo yo.

Stark sigue el movimiento aleatorio que hacen los dedos de Steve sobre su pantalón de chándal. El rubio se ve indeciso entre la exasperación y una sutil sonrisa al nombrar a Natasha. Tony no puede evitar agarrarse de ese pequeño lapsus para preguntar lo que ha estado molestándole en las últimas horas.

Si para él fue una impresión tremenda…

― ¿Cómo se lo han tomado los demás? – Steve alza la mirada de inmediato y frunce los labios en una pequeña línea. _«Tema delicado entonces»._

― A simple vista bastante bien, a pesar de todo – _«uhm, eso tiene pinta de tener un “pero” en toda regla»._ Tony no está tan equivocado, es algo un poco más que _delicado_ –. Pero en realidad nadie lo menciona fuera de los chequeos de rutina a puerta cerrada, y mis conversaciones con Nat. Hemos tratado de mantenerlo… _en secreto_. Tanto como se pueda. Solo los que estaban en la habitación hospitalaria en Wakanda lo saben, además de la reina Ramonda, Helen Cho y ahora tú – Tony no se pierde la mirada que le da Steve, el soldado está aterrado. ¿Cómo será todo cuando Steve ya no pueda ocultarlo bajo sus chaquetas? ¿Qué harán cuando sea demasiado obvio que algo fuera de lo normal está sucediendo? –. Es inaudito, y aunque nadie ha dicho nada, todos están tensos, _colapsados_.

Están tratando de impedir que el cielo se caiga sobre sus cabezas con las manos desnudas.

Tienen una crisis global – _universal_ – sobre sus espaldas, y además están tratando de sacar a flote un imposible más real de lo que habrían imaginado sin las herramientas necesarias.

Colapsados era poco.

Tony los había visto, _están desesperados._

_― Lo que hizo ese monstruo…_

Tony siente su cuerpo agitarse a la par de Steve, y abraza al hombre contra su pecho con verdadera congoja y desesperación. Luego de la impresión y felicidad inicial viene la incertidumbre.

¿Qué más pueden hacer ahora además de seguir adelante, sabiendo que solo les queda implorar para no equivocarse en el camino?

No puedes decirle a un feto que se detenga, que deje de crecer hasta que todo sea seguro y que puedan cuidarle con la tranquilidad de estar haciendo las cosas bien para recibirlo en el mundo.

_― Tony…_

Tony cierra los ojos mientras hunde su nariz en los suaves cabellos del soldado. El miedo en la voz de Steve le afecta más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir.

― Tranquilo, tranquilo.

No es el mejor momento para traer un niño al mundo, menos en una tan delicada circunstancia, pero encontrarían la manera de que todo funcionara.

Como que se llama Tony Stark, está seguro de ello.

― Nat.

Natasha logra reprimir con éxito el sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Steve a su espalda. Claramente Rhodes y Bruce no tuvieron la cortesía de decirle que el soldado había llegado. Tiene que reconsiderarse dormir un poco más, el cansancio ya le está afectando.

― Steve… – Romanoff se detiene a mitad de la frase al ver a Tony a un lado de Rogers – _Stark_.

― Romanoff – ciertamente, Natasha esperaba un poco más de agresividad en el tono, la tentativa sonrisa es un poco desconcertante luego de la agresividad de la madrugada pasada. Cuando Tony se acerca lentamente y rodea a la mujer en un abrazo incómodo, Natasha admite que se encuentra completamente perdida. Luego Tony susurra en su oído, tan bajo que no sería posible para los demás escucharle, mientras Steve sonríe con verdadera felicidad a un metro de distancia – _Gracias_ _…Por estar ahí para él._

Natasha no alcanza a devolver siquiera un pequeño gesto de reconocimiento, cuando Stark está nuevamente a un costado de Steve.

Al final ella solo atina a asentir.

Parece suficiente para Stark.

Tony sonríe con algo de cansancio y mirada solemne, ningún gesto típico de sarcasmo o burla se refleja en sus ojos, por el contrario, su rostro es completamente sincero y su mirada brilla al hablar.

― Bueno, creo que los que estamos aquí presentes saben o suponen lo que sucedió en estos dos años – comienza Tony con voz pausada, observando uno por uno a los presentes –. Esto solo es una pequeña confirmación – y con un gesto confiado que no pretende ser sutil en lo absoluto, la mano del magnate recorre lentamente la muñeca de Steve y luego la afianza con la del soldado. Los dedos de ambos contrastando mientras se entrecruzan en un agarre que Natasha espera sea inquebrantable.

Natasha asiente una vez más y sonríe con suavidad. Ella no presta atención a lo que los demás hacen, pero por la expresión satisfecha de Stark, debe haber sido algo parecido.

― Okey, ahora a lo que nos concierne aquí. Ya me contaron qué sucedió. Quiero saber qué estamos haciendo para remediarlo.

Mientras Natasha se dispone a explicar sobre los equipos de socorro y plan de acción de ONGs, y la ayuda del gobierno en los procedimientos post-desastre, Steve toma asiento en una de las sillas libres alrededor de la mesa y Tony le sigue detrás.

En la mesa seguía abierto el holograma de la situación global, el aumento de las víctimas había dimitido en velocidad, pero seguía subiendo, algunos continentes con una situación peor que otros. Natasha solo deseaba que llegara pronto el día en que se detuviera.

Por el contrario, las noticias en los paneles rodeando el mesón solo parecían empeorar. Y eso que eran solo de los casos documentados, a veces por periodistas, en su mayoría por gente común y corriente con una cámara a mano.

Romanoff agradecía que los servidores de internet no se hubieran caído.

Cada día era más difícil clasificar el nivel de gravedad de los casos y derivarlos. La gente estaba sufriendo, pero al igual que todos los gobiernos del mundo, tenían que determinar que sucesos corrían el riesgo de provocar más víctimas.

 _Cada día_ tenían que clasificar si era más necesario actuar prontamente en la evacuación de una zona de inundación de una represa agrietándose por falta de mantenimiento y el mal manejo debido al abandono, o al incendio de un edificio de departamentos por una fuga de gas.

La gente muere a diario, es una verdad irrefutable en toda la historia, pero ahora _esa muerte se notaba el doble._ El intentar salvarlos a todos sería una utopía, un cuento de niños con un final feliz.

Todos saben muy bien que ese no es el caso.

No pueden salvarlos a todos, y ese es un gaje del oficio con el que tienen que cargar.

Eso sin mencionar lo que estaba sucediendo en los bajos mundos.

Los grandes índices de orfandad debido a las desapariciones se estaban volviendo un caso serio a tratar lo antes posible.

Natasha tenía sus métodos para enterarse de cosas, es probable que Stark también los tuviera, y ahora que estaba con ellos sería de mucha ayuda.

Natasha se había encontrado con la terrible, pero no desconocida, noticia que había gente que estaba desapareciendo, y no necesariamente por el chasquido o por accidentes; Romanoff tenía el desagradable presentimiento.

― Entonces, en resumidas cuentas, habéis empleado mi lista para reclutar personas con habilidades dispuestas a ayudar, además de trabajar a la par con el gobierno.

― En resumen.

― Está bien, es lo que yo hubiera hecho. No hay muchas alternativas de todos modos – Tony se encoge de hombros.

Natasha deja que Rhodes la releve mientras le notifica a Tony sobre los diversos equipos de héroes que han podido reclutar y que ya se encuentran en zonas estratégicas, sobre todo como intermediarios en los diversos continentes. No es una lista muy larga, pero el coronel es el más enterado de los estados. Cada informe recibido se envía a la base de datos proporcionada por F.R.I.D.A.Y., por lo que es mucho más sencillo buscar la información.

Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver que Steve se levanta de la mesa y recorre las pantallas con las noticias. Cuando se detiene, Natasha decide actuar.

En silencio se posiciona a un costado del soldado, y el video que el hombre observa detenidamente le oprime la garganta.

Natasha puede ver claramente Central Park en la imagen. La mujer que grababa temblaba y apenas podía hablar entre sollozos.

Romanoff sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

<Ya no hay na-nadie en las ca-calles… Los parques… los parques es-están vacíos… _Se han ido todos_ … _todos los niños, **mi niño ya no está**_ >.

Natasha hace un esfuerzo en apartar la mirada y no escuchar, pero la expresión de Steve, con los ojos perdidos en la imagen, logra que su estómago se apriete.

― Steve – la espía toca uno de los hombros del rubio tratando de que deje de mirar el video, pero Steve no le hace caso. Rogers se ve como si quisiera golpear algo con todas sus fuerzas.

La agente no puede hacer nada más que esperar a que el Capitán aparte la mirada. Cuando finalmente lo hace, la furia queda en un segundo plano en los ojos azules llorosos.

Sin embargo, cuando Steve habla lo hace firme y con dureza, tal vez tratando de camuflar la obvia angustia.

― Natasha, ¿dónde está Clint? – Romanoff cierra los ojos mientras se traga el nudo en su garganta. No puede decir que la pregunta le haya tomado por sorpresa, porque no lo hace. Eso no significa que duela menos.

No culpa a Steve por no preguntar hasta ahora, es bien sabido que ha estado con la mente demasiado ocupada y confusa tratando de asimilar todo lo que ha sucedido. Hace sido un me caótico y desastroso. Natasha tampoco le ha insinuado nada mientras él estaba demasiado trastornado por todo; sería demasiado, y la propia rubia intentaba no pensar en lo innegable ante sus ojos.

Pero tal vez ya es momento, Steve no podrá vivir por siempre en su propia burbuja sin saber del mundo, y por más que ella ha intentado que vaya enterándose de a poco, Natasha le necesita, _todos lo hacen._

Por lo menos Steve tiene un peso menos en el corazón con Stark aquí.

Natasha tiene que sumarle cinco más al propio.

― Le estoy buscado.

― ¿… _Y Laura y los niños_? – Natasha no puede camuflar el sufrimiento en su voz.

Steve parece haber entendido en el mismo instante que la mujer toma aire con un jadeo y cierra los ojos.

― No están Steve, _no están._

Natasha se recupera lo mejor que puede y se limpia los ojos. Steve espera con calma, tratando de controlar su propio sentir.

Pueden escuchar a sus espaldas el murmullo de las voces de Rhodes, Stark y Banner que siguen actualizando a Tony y verificando la situación actual. La conversación se vuelve más impetuosa por segundos cuando Tony comienza a aportar sus propias ideas. Steve piensa que un poco más y parece un consejo de guerra.

Natasha puede asegurar que sus propios susurros han pasado desapercibidos, Steve contaba con ello.

― Necesito que te reúnas conmigo en una hora Nat. Ocuparemos el jet.

Natasha frunce las cejas, pero es discreta y no observa al Capitán con sorpresa.

Con el mismo tono quedo y susurrante interroga (ya que, si ha utilizado ese tono y solo con ella, no sería tan descabellado imaginar que será una misión con solo ellos dos).

Pero primero tiene que confirmas sus sospechas.

Si no es algo arriesgado, será difícil hacerlo retractarse.

― ¿Qué le dirás a Tony?

Steve hace una pequeña mueca, como si le hubieran pillado haciendo algo que no debiera hacer.

― Bruce le ha pedido que se reúna con él después de esto – Natasha no insiste en que esa no ha sido su pregunta, conoce bien al Capitán, si una idea se le cruza entre ceja y ceja, es muy difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Natasha tiene el presentimiento que es algo importante para el soldado. Si no podía hacerlo desistir, lo mejor era unírsele, por lo menos sabría lo que estaría haciendo en ese caso.

― ¿Cuándo se lo pidió? Ha estado aquí toda la mañana – Steve frunce los labios hasta dejar solo una pálida línea.

― Hace cinco minutos.

Natasha no esconde la sonrisa burlona que se asoma por sus labios.

La vida de espía es un nivel más alto y prestigioso que un niño escuchando detrás de la puerta, eso no significa que al final del día no sea algo parecido.

Steve tenía la ventaja de no necesitar el vaso para amplificar el sonido.

Natasha piensa que es un buen alumno.

― Quizás ocuparemos toda la tarde en ello – dice finalmente Steve y Natasha asiente con seriedad.

― Dejaré a cargo a Rhodey.

En algún momento de la conversación de Steve y Natasha, habían llegado Rocket, Nébula y Carol a la sala. Los tres habían estado trabajando en la Benatar, revisando detalles antes de su partida mañana.

La Capitana podría haberse ido de inmediato, tener a alguien que verifique la situación en el espacio era una prioridad ahora; pero ella había decidido quedarse hasta que los Guardianes tuvieran todo listo para su partida.

Ahora finalmente tenían una nave con la cual movilizarse y poder abarcar más terreno espacial, por lo que retrasar su marcha era una tontería. Pero Danvers parecía haber generado nostalgia por su planeta natal ahora que lo veía tan desbastado, el quedarse hasta que la nave estuviera lista solo era una excusa. Una excusa que nadie le rebatió.

Solo eran cuatro días, y era innegable la seguridad que les daba su presencia por si ocurría cualquier eventualidad que requiriera su fuerza.

― ¿Dónde están Banner, Danvers y Rhodes? – pregunta Natasha cuando se acerca una vez más al mesón central. Tony estaba discutiendo algo con Rocket en ese momento, se había recuperado bastante rápido de la impresión de estar hablando con un mapache.

Steve no puede negar que lo que había estado pensando sobre el parecido de Tony con Rocket era escalofriante.

_Arrugaban la nariz de la misma manera cuando algo no les gustaba._

― Bruce fue a preparar algo para almorzar, Danvers mencionó sobre volver a familiarizarse con la comida terrestre, y Rhodes dijo que iba a ayudar a Brucie – dice Tony sin apartar la mirada de una pantalla en la que no dejaba de traquetear, al final masculla por lo bajo: _“Como si alguna vez en su vida le hubiera visto poner un pie en la cocina”._

Natasha se encoge de hombros mientras verifica la hora y se une a la conversación. Steve la sigue poco después, aportando lo que le comunicó el equipo en China sobre los poblados que quedaron aislados en la zona sureste, cerca de las cadenas montañosas del Himalaya, debido a una tormenta no prevista hace un par de días que tapio los accesos. El resto de Asia sigue recuperándose con “ligeros” inconvenientes y la situación en África sigue igual, por lo que no hay que sumar más cosas negativas de su parte. Natasha tampoco tiene muchas novedades de Europa y Oceanía, nada que no pudieran solucionar las autoridades por su cuenta.

Por el contrario, de lo que podía verse de América en el holograma, con Rhodes como cabeza al mando por el momento, se estaba convirtiendo en una lista de problemas.

Una lista de problemas de la que no se fía demasiado desde que el periodista y el mercenario se ofrecieron como voluntarios para sondear la zona sur.

No es que Steve pueda quejarse, él mismo no puede hacer mucho más que ser el hombre de la silla por casi cinco meses más.

Por lo menos el _peligro mortal en potencia_ y el _abducido alienígena_ están aportando, no como Steve, que se siente bastante inútil en este momento.

― ¿Quiénes están controlando la situación…? – comienza Tony, pero se interrumpe a media frase cuando el olor a comida les golpea a todos.

A Rogers se le abre el apetito, recordando que apenas había desayunado por lo nervios y no había comido nada más en horas. Tony a su lado jadea de gozo mientras se gira en el lugar y le da la bienvenida a Bruce y Danvers.

― ¡Oh _Brucie-Boo_ , mi hermano de ciencias!, ¿sabes cuánto te amo?

Bruce bufa sin verdadero fastidio mientras sostiene con algo de dificultada dos bandejas con comida sobrepuestas y Carol, con botellas de bebida y vasos plásticos en mano, pone tal rostro de desconcierto que Steve siente unas tremendas ganas de reírse.

La Capitana tenía mucho que aprender de Tony Stark todavía.

― Traje comida, no una propuesta de matrimonio.

No había mucha diferencia, solo que en vez de acercarse para ver un anillo, todos en la sala se abalanzan sobre ambos como perros hambrientos. La única que podía excusarse era Nébula, que apenas hizo un gesto de reconocimiento.

Natasha se adelanta para librarle de una de las bandejas y la coloca sobre el mesón, por lo que todos vuelven a sus puestos. Bruce le sigue y luego Carol que deja las botellas en el suelo y los vasos al lado de la comida.

― ¿Hamburguesas y papas? – Bruce se encoge de hombros.

― Rhodes quería ayudar, dijo que era lo único que sabía hacer.

Cada uno saca uno de los paquetes envueltos en papel aluminio y dispersan los tres platos con papas a rebosar alrededor de la mesa, el holograma se ha transferido a una de las pantallas anexas. Cuando Tony se dispone a agarrar dos hamburguesas – una para Steve, que está algo alejado de la bandeja, y la otra para él –, Bruce niega y aparta dos paquetitos más planos y alargados del montón junto con una naranja.

― Esto es para Steve – Tony arquea una ceja, pero le entrega a Steve su parte, dejando conectadas sus manos un poco más de tiempo del requerido para una acción tan simple, y se sienta a un lado del soldado con su hamburguesa en mano y un plato de papas enfrente.

― ¿Son de triple queso? – Bruce se sienta con su propio almuerzo y se aprieta el puente de la nariz con fastidio. _«Ni que fueran niños»._

_― Tienen queso._

Tony sonríe con todos sus dientes y asiente.

― Bueno, no puedo quejarme.

Comen en silencio la mayor parte de los diez minutos siguientes, algunos conversando con el de al lado en voces no más altas que un susurro.

Lo más notable, es que Rocket se pelea por las papas con Carol… Nébula ni siquiera se inmuta mientras se aprovecha de la situación y saca una buena parte del plato que los tres compartían.

Rhodey llega unos minutos después acompañado de la doctora Cho.

Cuando están todos sentados degustando la comida u observándola fijamente como si fuera a insultarlos en la cara en el caso de los intergalácticos, Tony suspira nostálgico y deja de comer llamando la atención de los más cercanos.

― ¿Saben que voy a extrañar? – dice finalmente Stark, cuando ha conseguido suficiente audiencia. Con una sonrisa conocedora comenta con voz jocosa _–. Poder pedir una pizza a domicilio._

La sonrisa de Tony se borra casi al instante que suelta un quejido, y por la mueca adolorida y la repentina seriedad de la espía, se puede intuir sin ninguna duda de que Natasha le ha pateado debajo de la mesa.

_― Idiota._

Tony pone cara de traición e inocencia, señalando con su mano huesuda a la mujer a su costado sin tener idea de por qué merecía tal golpe.

_― ¿Qué hice ahora?_

Natasha hace un gesto hacia el otro lado de Tony, y cuando este se gira, recién puede ver el rostro anhelante de Steve que observa su propio almuerzo, que no es ni de lejos una hamburguesa jugosa y grasosa, con bastante decepción.

Las últimas semanas la alimentación de Steve había cambiado un poco gracias a Helen y Bruce. Esa mañana se había salido con la suya al desayunar tortitas gracias a Natasha, pero eso era casi como traficar comida por debajo de la mesa lejos de los ojos acusadores de los doctores.

Tres comidas al día con dos botanas intermedias, había dicho la genetista, algo dudosa de cómo hacer el cálculo de cuantas calorías, proteínas y calcio debía consumir un súper soldado con metabolismo acelerado iniciando su cuarto mes de gestación; bastantes productos lácteos, frutas, verduras y carnes magras, además de los suplementos vitamínicos y ácido fólico que Steve no tiene idea de donde los consiguió. No es tan diferente a su dieta normal, pero admite que de vez en cuando extraña comer algo “un poco menos sano”. Moriría por un chocolate, aunque ya sabe que no hay en las instalaciones.

Hace una semana perdió toda una noche buscando sin resultados.

Y Bruce, quien es el que realmente cocina, hace lo que puede con lo que hay en las despensas, arrasadas gracias al apetito voraz de un dios y un súper soldado, y con lo que pueden conseguir.

Olfatea con algo de disimulo el emparedado en sus manos, hasta ahora no había comido algo así. El pan que sostiene huele a levadura fermentada – como el pan que su madre hacía en casa cuando no podían comprar –, a hojas de albahaca, mozzarella y algo que huele a tomate pero que no lo parece.

No está mal, aunque se le revuelven las tripas de hambre al ver y oler las crujientes papas a un palmo de distancia.

Suelta un suspiro sin quererlo.

Ahora había que sumarle una pizza, con mucho queso derretido y cebollas caramelizadas encima, a esos repentinos antojos que no va a satisfacer.

De algún modo Tony comprende la desilusión de Steve y luce verdaderamente arrepentido.

 _― Oh_ , lo siento _Winghead_ – susurra Tony muy cerca de su oído y acaricia la muñeca de Steve. El soldado niega con una pequeña sonrisa, reteniendo un escalofrío al sentir el aliento cálido en su cuello –. Te lo compensare después, ¿te parece?

Steve siente un repentino calor en su bajo vientre, y respira profundo dándole una acalorada mirada a Tony sobre su hombro.

― Da igual, ya se le olvidará.

Stark enarca una ceja mientras se endereza en su asiento.

― ¿Quieres decir a ti? – Tony observó con una sonrisa socarrona el sonrojo en los pómulos de Steve.

― … _Sí, eso._

Si Bruce ignora a propósito o no que Tony le acerca sutilmente a Steve el plato con papas para que coma a su antojo mientras los demás “no ven”, no importa, Stark puede eludir las consecuencias y es una disculpa que Rogers acepta sin remordimiento alguno.

Natasha espera puntualmente en la puerta del cuarto del soldado diez minutos antes de que pase la hora acordada.

No hay nadie más a la vista en el ala de dormitorios.

El rubio la deja pasar sin echarle encima más que una mirada de reconocimiento. Stark no está a la vista.

Steve está colocándose una chaqueta encima mientras observa unas carpetas abiertas sobre la cama. Natasha siente cuando la puerta se cierra a su espalda y observa el cuarto sin mucha discreción cuando Steve la ignora.

No se ve muy diferente, _pero se siente diferente_. La delgada capa de polvo ya no está gracias a ella y Pepper, al igual que la ropa de Steve en el vestidor. Pero no es eso, _es la presencia activa de Tony en el cuarto._ Es la ropa desordenada del castaño en la silla junto a las prendas pulcramente dobladas de Steve. Es esa tableta y los lentes de sol en el velador que había estado vacío por casi un mes. Son los dos cepillos de dientes que puede imaginar en el baño y las máquinas de afeitar en el cajón y las toallas colgadas en la puerta.

Es la sonrisa en el rostro de Steve mientras alisa las arrugas en el edredón de la cama matrimonial y observa una foto en la mesita del lado izquierdo que no había estado allí ayer.

Es esa seguridad que ahora exuda el Capitán, esa fortaleza que, aunque no inexistente, si había remitido con los días.

Sin querer Natasha se haya sonriendo también. Si todavía podían existir ese tipo de sonrisas entre sus amigos, no se siente que todo estuviera perdido.

Es bueno tenerlo de vuelta.

― ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer exactamente?

― Verificar algo – dice escuetamente Steve, sin aportar más información.

Natasha arquea las cejas (aunque Steve no la ve), mientras él cierra las carpetas y las acomoda bajo su brazo.

― ¿Y se puede saber a dónde para que nos tome toda la tarde?

Romanoff escucha al soldado suspirar con pesadez cuando finalmente la encara.

El hombre tiene una mirada determinada que la mujer había extrañado y gesto serio. Había cuadrado los hombros y se veía imponente.

Aunque la ligera pancita que el polo no ocultaba en su zona media hacía que se viera algo tierno para Natasha, no es que ella vaya a decírselo para que le cierre la puerta en la cara.

― Mira, Nat. Ha pasado un mes y me he comportado como un egoísta con la cabeza metida en el culo – Steve se detiene, esperando que ella diga algo. Natasha solo se encoje de hombros y esboza una sonrisa cruel.

― ¿Quieres que te lo niegue?

Steve resopla y cambia su gesto, su mirada titilando entre la seriedad y la preocupación.

― ¿Alguien ha pensado en la familia de Lang? Tú te preocupaste por Clint, y lo entiendo, es tu mejor amigo. ¿Pero, y los demás?... Sam, Peter, Strange…

Natasha cierra los ojos. ¿Por qué se sorprendía?, era obvio que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

― ¿Lang? ¿Ant-man? – cuando le devuelve la mirada a Rogers puede ver el asentimiento que hace tras sus preguntas.

― Tenía una hija. ¿Qué pasa si su madre...? Sé que Sam tenía una hermana y una sobrina. También está la tía de Peter.

― Okey, entiendo tu punto – Natasha lo detiene con un gesto de su mano.

Steve lo acata, pero sus facciones se vuelven repentinamente toscas y empuña sus manos.

― ¿Me acompañas o no? Porque puedo ir solo – Natasha entrecierra los ojos, pero no demora más de un segundo en aceptar.

Se arregla el jockey en la cabeza y mete las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora.

El frío de la _Sig Sauer M17_ le quema en la espalda baja.

― Cuenta conmigo, pero ponte una gabardina y una gorra. Lo peor que podría pasarnos es que nos reconozcan en la calle y se nos abalancen encima. Los Vengadores no tenemos la mejor de las estimas del pueblo estadounidense en estos días.

▪☆▪

**Minutos antes, Laboratorio de Bruce Banner.**

Tony entra en el laboratorio con incertidumbre. El pedido de Banner no era extraño en sí, pero la mirada que le había dado el científico había logrado ponerlo nervioso.

Lo que le había pedido que trajera también le generaba dudas.

Bruce le da la bienvenida desde uno de los mesones de trabajo al otro lado de la habitación. Tony le muestra una pequeña sonrisa, con él y Steve no tenía que fingir que se encontraba de maravillas.

Su pecho duele cada vez que lo que sucedió en Titán le viene a la mente. Llegar a salvo a la Tierra y tener de nuevo a Steve con él, sabiendo que sus compañeros conocen el tipo de relación que mantiene con el soldado y que parece ser que lo aceptan, solo había logrado que la punzada no fuera tan fuerte, pero no la había eliminado.

_Le habían arrebatado al niño de los brazos._

El saber que iba a ser padre había ayudado bastante luego de la incredulidad del principio – incredulidad que aún no puede superar si es sincero –.

― Ya estoy aquí Bruce, ¿por qué querías hablar conmigo en privado? – comienza Tony tanteando el terreno. Banner se aleja de la mesa y va a su encuentro. Su gesto serio preocupa un poco a Stark.

― ¿Has traído el proyector?

― Sí, aquí lo tengo – Alzando una ceja y una mirada extrañada que el doctor aclara, Tony asiente. El castaño mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca el pequeño aparato, del tamaño de su palma, para entregárselo a Banner.

― Bien, sígueme.

Tony le hace caso sintiéndose más perdido que al principio.

Banner se aleja hacia el otro extremo de la sala. Tony reconoce el espacio vacío y la plataforma en el suelo.

En una similar crearon a Ultrón.

En silencio, Tony observa como Banner deja el proyector sobre la mesa a un lado de la plataforma y lo enciende. La tapa se abre como pétalos de una flor y el holograma aparece con una luz azul suspendido sobre el aparato. Tony sonríe inconscientemente mientras sus ojos se abren grandes en su perpetua sorpresa.

Banner no dice nada mientras Stark se acerca y casi pega su rostro a la imagen.

― Esto no va a dejar de sorprenderme. ¡Por el maldito de Darwin!, _Steve nunca deja de sorprenderme_ – cuando devuelve la mirada a Banner, este ni siquiera ha insinuado una sonrisa como suele hacerlo ante sus excentricidades.

Tony cambia su gesto a uno de completa seriedad.

― ¿No notas algo extraño, Tony?

― ¿Extraño? ¿Extraño cómo qué? Te recuerdo, Bruce, que me manejo mejor en las cosas inanimadas y con inteligencia artificial.

― Pues yo me especialicé en ciencias bioquímicas, bio-orgánicas, atómicas y radio-físicas, pero parece que nadie me escucha sobre eso cuando me piden cosas. Así que has un esfuerzo, Tony.

Tony se endereza y asiente ante la reprimenda. Nada de bromas, entendido.

― ¿Qué puede ser lo extraño? De verdad no te sigo.

― …Como su posición, por ejemplo.

Stark frunce el entrecejo mientras cruza los brazos frente a su pecho y devuelve la mirada al holograma. Él no puede ver nada raro en la imagen, pero lo intenta de todos modos.

Lo único que puede destacar sobre la posición del feto es que está en diagonal, casi acostado en la parte baja de lo que sería el útero.

― ¿Esta ladeado…? – Bruce asiente no muy conforme.

― Sí, pero no es eso exactamente – el doctor se acerca a la imagen con gesto austero –. ¿F.R.I.D.A.Y., podrías agrandar el holograma?

― En seguida, Doctor Banner.

En cosa de segundos, luego de la afirmación, la imagen se vislumbra sobre la plataforma, casi igual como estuvo una vez la matriz de J.A.R.V.I.S.

Banner se para junto al holograma y abre sus brazos, abarcando todo el espacio semi circular azul de la imagen.

― El útero es todo este espacio, Tony. Y el feto solo ocupa esta parte – señala finalmente, con su mano apuntado la mitad inferior.

Tony finalmente toma conciencia de lo que podría estar hablando Bruce y no le está gustando. Hay un vacío en la mitad superior del útero.

Sus brazos caen flojos a los costados.

― …Es como si faltara algo…

Cuando Banner suspira, Tony dirige su mirada velozmente a la figura cabizbaja del doctor.

― Nos demoramos en descubrir qué había sucedido – comienza Banner sin enfocar la mirada –. Estábamos más preocupados en atenderle y preguntándonos _cómo era siquiera posible_ … Sé que esto le concierne a Steve decírtelo, pero creo que ambos podríamos coincidir en que no está en su mejor momento.

La expresión de Tony es cada vez más preocupada, un espejo de la afligida de Banner.

― ¿Qué sucede Bruce? ¿De que más me he perdido?

― La razón de que el feto sea más pequeño de lo que debería con esta cantidad de semanas es porque se está adaptando a tener el útero para él solo.

Tony siente el choque de esas palabras igual que si le hubieran dado un puñetazo.

― ¡¿Que?!

― Steve… _Steve estaba esperando mellizos_ , Tony. Durante el chasquido, el segundo… _bebé_ desapareció con saco amniótico y todo… – Bruce finalmente le devuelve la mirada a Tony, y la expresión desolada que lentamente va cubriendo el rostro de Stark le confirman que no ha hecho más que traer malas noticias desde que volvió de Sakaar –. Después de la batalla, cuando se confirmó la situación, fue una lucha estabilizarlo… _Casi lo pierde a él también._

Bruce escucha claramente el jadeo contenido de Tony cuando desaparece el ultrasonido con un gesto de su mano.

― Eso no se lo hemos dicho. Y ahora que está estable, yo recomendaría no hacerlo, pero es tu decisión.

Bruce siente que debiera hacer algo más mientras Tony se encuentra en shock sin dejar de ver el holograma más pequeño sobre la mesa.

No sabe qué hacer, así que se acerca al hombre y deja caer su mano en el hombro del castaño dando un ligero apretón.

Tony no hace nada y él solo se queda ahí, haciéndole compañía.

 _― Lo siento, Tony. D_ e verdad que lo hago.

Ambos ignoran el timbre del teléfono de Tony cuando suena.

▪☆▪

**Cuatro horas después.**

**San Francisco, California.** [1]

― ¿De verdad no quieres decirle a Stark dónde estamos? –

Natasha se escabulle por debajo del volante del coche para “cruzar cables”, Steve se ofreció a hacerlo, pero apenas cabe dentro del vehículo, mucho menos debajo del volante. La risa de Romanoff mientras el rubio lo propuso fue una elocuente negativa también.

California no es lo que Steve esperaba. No hace frío, pero tampoco calor, y lo desolado que se ven las calles le hacen sentir escalofríos.

Son solo las dos de la tarde en San Francisco y parece una ciudad muerta.

Las avenidas están llenas de automóviles abandonados que alguien se ha tomado la molestia de mover a un lado del camino, dejando una vía libre. Algunos han sido desarmados vilmente, pero la mayoría se encuentra en buen estado, aunque les han vaciado los estanques y las llaves de contacto han desaparecido.

_¿Para qué te sirve la llave si no te llevas el carro?_

Se encuentran en la costa norte de la bahía de San Francisco, Steve no tiene idea cómo se llama el sector, pero si alza la mirada puede ver a lo lejos el Golden Gate y a su derecha, el Área de Recreación Nacional del puente colgante, donde han aterrizado el Jet.

Natasha hace un gruñido de triunfo cuando el motor del vehículo truena devuelto a la vida y se endereza mientras se limpia las manos.

― Este cacharro está listo, sube.

Steve no se hace de rogar y se acomoda en el asiento del copiloto. Natasha cierra su puerta y se alejan con rapidez y agilidad por la calle en dirección al Golden Gate.

Rogers ignora por el momento la pregunta y la agente se lo deja pasar por ahora, sintiendo un genuino interés por la expresión del Capitán. El rubio observa el tablero con contrariedad y Natasha está segura de que no va a quedarse callado.

― ¿Esto se consideraría robar? – pregunta finalmente el soldado.

Natasha sonríe con malicia.

― Digamos que es un préstamo… – contesta con un cuidado fingido. Cuando Steve asiente dudoso, luego de unos segundos que la rubia no aporta nada más, Natasha termina –. Un préstamo que no devolveré.

La mujer ríe por casi un minuto al entrever de reojo el puchero en los labios de Steve, y luego él le sigue, un poco más ligero y rindiéndose ante la sinceridad de la mujer.

 _― Uhm_ … no sería la primera vez.

Murmura por lo bajo el soldado.

Natasha borra lentamente la sonrisa mientras retorna al tema anterior.

― ¿Y bien? – insiste Natasha.

― Le mandé un mensaje.

Natasha bufa disconforme mientras Steve abre un poco la ventana. Rogers siente que se ahoga dentro del vehículo, un _Fiat 500_ que hace que el apelativo diminuto quede corto. Está seguro de que Natasha logró de alguna manera que todos los demás vehículos se vieran inútiles aparte de ese, en alguna especie de retorcida venganza de la que no está muy claro el motivo (tal vez sea solo porque ella es de naturaleza maliciosa en general).

Steve siente que lo han arrebujado dentro de una lata de sardinas.

Está seguro de que con cualquier bache se va a golpear la mandíbula con las rodillas.

Por el contrario, Natasha se ve bastante cómoda en su asiento, _como ella no tiene la envergadura de Steve…_

― Que no te ha respondido y que solo decía que saldrías conmigo – Steve se remueve un poco mientras van cruzando el puente (las maravillas de no tener tráfico), el cinturón le aprieta los pectorales y le molesta –. No necesito al novio paranoico de mi mejor amigo respirándome en el cuello porque no puedo evitar sus acciones impulsivas, Steve.

Natasha se deleita con la expresión estoica de Steve, traicionada sin miramientos por las orejas enrojecidas.

― Tony no te va a hacer nada, Nat, y creía que Clint era tu mejor amigo.

Romanoff no contesta de inmediato. Steve observa el rostro apacible de la mujer al volante y luego ella chasquea con la lengua.

― Puedo tener más de un mejor amigo. Y de que Stark no me va a hacer nada cuando lleguemos, eso puede discutírtelo.

El resto del camino lo hacen en silencio, y unos minutos después llegan al barrio de Alamo Square, donde vive la ex pareja de Lang con su hija Cassie.

Natasha se aparca a un lado de la vereda a dos casas de la correcta. Todas son bastantes típicas de un barrio residencial, de estilo victoriano, con patios delanteros verdes, porches en la entrada y pinturas coloridas. Sería un lugar realmente bello si no fuera por lo descuidadas que comienzan a verse algunas viviendas y el pasto seco y crecido.

Como ha sucedido en todo el camino, no hay nadie afuera, aunque Steve cree haber visto una cortina moverse en la casa a su izquierda.

Natasha se remueve en su lugar y finalmente abre la puerta.

― Okey, voy a ir yo. Tú quédate en el auto y me llamas cualquier cosa – Steve la detiene tomándole de la muñeca antes de que salga por completo.

― Preferiría ir contigo.

Natasha se gira y observa directamente a los ojos suplicantes del soldado, el hombre ha vuelto a tensar la mandíbula y fruncir las cejas. La mujer expira con pesadez.

― No puedo detener el motor del auto, Steve…

― ¿Acaso ves a alguien por aquí que quiera robarlo además de nosotros? – y para demostrar su punto, señala a la calle desierta.

Romanoff no puede rebatirlo.

― Está bien, pero cuando vayamos a Harlem si te quedas adentro.

Steve esconde una sonrisa sin mucho éxito y sale del coche.

Natasha le espera frente al parachoques mirando detenidamente a todos lados. Una brisa le remueve la coleta y se arropa mejor la chaqueta mientras caminan hacia la casa amarilla.

― Cada vez que salgo me siento como Will Smith en Manhattan – comenta Natasha.

Steve suelta un resoplido sofocado y camina más rápido.

― Quizás Richard Matheson[2] sería el único orgulloso de nosotros en estos momentos.

Suben las escaleras sin mucha más demora y Romanoff golpea el marco.

La puerta se abre unos segundos después del toque de Natasha, y la mosquitera queda como única barrera entre la mujer rubia ojerosa al otro lado y los vengadores en el porche.

Natasha considera que ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

― ¿Es usted Margaret Paxton, la madre de Cassandra Lang?

El rostro extrañado de la mujer se endurece y junta más la puerta, impidiéndoles ver al interior.

― ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

― Veníamos a asegurarnos de que la hija de Scott Lang estuviera a salvo…

▪☆▪

**23:30 p.m.**

**Queens, Nueva York.**

Steve se detiene en medio de la sala de estar.

Hay una capa gruesa de polvo sobre el suelo de madera flotante y los muebles existentes. Marcas en la suciedad de los objetos que ya no están.

La ventana abierta frente a la escalera de incendios deja entrar el viento frío de la noche, meciendo lentamente las cortinas del departamento saqueado y a oscuras.

Steve puede asegurar que nadie ha vivido allí durante el último mes, todavía hay una taza con café mohoso servido en la encimera de la cocina, y lo que parece un burrito podrido a un lado.

Steve observa la habitación con el corazón en un puño, la linterna de Natasha iluminándole desde su espalda. Rogers intuye que el departamento habría sido acogedor hace veintiséis días, con el papel tapiz de temas coloridos y sillones floreados sobre el suelo cálido de madera. Parecía un buen hogar, _un hogar que ha sido destruido._

― Steve…

El soldado detiene su inspección en un objeto parcialmente oculto detrás de la mesa de café volteada. Ignorando el llamado de Romanoff, se acerca con paso lento hacia el mueble. Hincando sus rodillas en la alfombra, levanta con cuidado una fotografía con el vidrio trisado y el marco partido. Steve intuye que es probable que cayera al suelo cuando allanaron el departamento y luego la pisaron al irse. Steve siente tanta ira y tristeza al imaginarlo.

_¿Cuánta desesperación puede sentir la gente para llegar a este extremo, de romper los cerrojos de la puerta y entrar a una casa ajena sin más?_

Debajo del polvo puede verse una imagen de Peter abrazando a su tía, Maybelle Parker, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, y de fondo esa misma sala, llena de vida y recuerdos.

Parecían felices.

_Ahora ninguno de los dos está._

El vidrio cruje en su agarre.

― No merecían esto. _Nadie_.

Tony siempre contaba cosas de Peter. Ni siquiera parecía que estuviera manteniendo una distancia prudente con el muchacho, aunque Rogers sabía muy bien que si lo hacía. Stark parecía tan entusiasta del potencial del chico, tan esperanzado… Steve le había conocido a través de los ojos de Tony, había aprendido a quererle aún sin saber su nombre real. Había llegado a sentirse orgulloso de sus logros y preocupado por sus ansias de mantener protegidas las calles de la ciudad, por ponerse en peligro cuando no era su deber.

Se había convertido en alguien importante para Steve cuando descubrió que ocupaba un lugar en el corazón de Tony.

Era un buen muchacho, habría llegado lejos si el tiempo y el futuro hubieran sido clementes.

Si ellos, si Steve, no hubieran fallado.

Ahora, después de la misión frustrada en “El Jardín”, se acabaron las segundas oportunidades, solo queda seguir adelante, reconstruirse desde las cenizas.

Los fragmentos de vidrio y pedazos de cosas rotas crujen bajo el peso de Romanoff. Solo unos segundos después Steve puede sentir el calor de la pierna de la mujer rosando su antebrazo y el peso ligero de la mano de la rubia sobre su hombro.

― Cassie y Sandie han tenido suerte, Nat. No podemos decir lo mismo de todos… – suerte de tener a alguien con ellas aún, de no haber perdido a ambos padres.

Pero para Steve, ver esta imagen del departamento abandonado, le revuelve las tripas al considerar el otro lado de la moneda. Porque puede que haya algunos que todavía tengan a alguien, pero de igual manera hay otros que no tienen a nadie ya. Familias pequeñas como los Parker, que desaparecieron de la faz de la Tierra. ¿Qué habría pasado si Peter hubiera vuelto?, aún ni cumplía los diecisiete y se encontraría con que, no bastándole al destino haberle arrebatado a sus padres y luego a su tío, ahora habría perdido a su tía también.

El único consuelo que podría sentir ante la realidad es que Peter y muchos otros no sufrirían la ausencia, no así para los que seguían vivos.

― _Tantos niños huérfanos._

Natasha hace un superficial reconocimiento del entorno. La cocina abierta unida a la sala se ve que fue la más afectada, la mujer calcula que entraron hace no más de una semana, debido a que las marcas en el suelo se ven casi intactas. El pasillo que debería llegar a las habitaciones no se ve alterado, pero no puede confiarse.

Observa la manera en que Steve ve la fotografía en su mano. Ella no entiende del todo lo afectado que Steve parece por la pérdida del chico. Puedes sufrir por enterarte que alguien tan joven ya no está, pero siente que en Rogers el sentimiento es un poco más profundo que eso, y no está segura por qué, si él no pudo interactuar con el muchacho para generar tal cercanía.

Sin embargo, ella si puede entender lo que Steve está insinuando.

_No solo son los niños, también tantos padres que les han quitado una parte de sí mismos._

Dándole un apretón al hombre de Steve, Natasha afirma con convicción de hierro.

― Haremos algo, Steve. No les dejaremos solos.

La mujer escucha el suspiro del soldado mientras este se levanta del suelo, con la fotografía aún en mano, y asiente.

El hombre da una última mirada al rededor antes de encaminarse al único pasillo en el interior del departamento.

― Reunamos lo importante y luego vayamos a casa, Nat. Creo que fue suficiente por hoy.

▪☆▪

**Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores.**

Tony está solo esperando a las afueras del vestíbulo cuando el Jet aterriza. Ya no está la cuidadosa calma que ha mantenido en el último día en su expresión.

Romanoff y Rogers descienden de la nave, Natasha con un gesto que decía a todas luces “te lo dije” a Steve. El soldado la ignora con una mueca incómoda en sus labios.

A penas se encuentra frente a Stark, este refuta con una voz sosegada fingida, como un volcán a punto de estallar.

― ¿Dónde estaban?

Steve profundiza su gesto inquieto, pero se acerca al castaño y le toca el antebrazo en una caricia suave. Natasha se ha detenido unos metros por detrás de Steve, dándoles la ilusión de privacidad y evitando la vista de Tony que se encuentra en medio de las puertas de acceso.

― Natasha me acompañaba a verificar un par de cosas, estuvimos en San Francisco – la expresión de Tony va cayendo lentamente mientras escucha a Steve, el soldado le envía una mirada preocupada mientras desarma el agarre de los brazos cruzados de Stark, y baja sus manos acariciando la tela de las mangas hasta llegar a las manos desnudas de Tony.

Stark devuelve el apretón con fuerza, casi desesperado. Su mirada no está mejor.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste _? Yo…_

― Te envié un mensaje Tony. ¿Estás bien?

El castaño niega mientras la preocupación de Steve se agrava. Importándole poco la presencia de la mujer a su espalda, atrae el cuerpo de Tony a su pecho abrazándolo.

― Yo… – comienza una vez más Tony cuando un ruido estridente que los hace saltar a todos le interrumpe.

 _Es la alarma_. Una que Steve conoce muy bien a pesar de que no la ha escucha más de dos veces en el último mes.

_Esta es la tercera._

Steve siente que el miedo le araña el pecho. Es el agarre del castaño alrededor de su torso el que le despierta de su repentina parálisis mientras ven a Natasha pasar veloz por su costado.

― Iré a la sala de mando, tómense un tiempo si quieren – dice Romanoff mientras corre por el vestíbulo hacia el pasillo a su derecha.

― ¿Qué es eso? – Tony no pierde tiempo luego de que la rubia ya no está a la vista, toda la tristeza anterior en sus ojos ha quedado desplazada a un segundo plano mientras su cuerpo se tensa a la espera de una amenaza.

― Uno de los equipos ha enviado un mensaje SOS. Debemos…

― Steve – Rogers detiene cualquier movimiento instintivo de ir a la sala de control y observa los ojos oscuros de Tony. Asiente luego de unos segundos.

― Te contaré cuando hayamos verificado esto, luego podrías contarme que es lo que te sucede – Tony le manda una mirada extrañada al soldado que no le engaña, las pestañas del castaño aún siguen húmedas.

― ¿Lo que me sucede…?

― Tienes los ojos llorosos Tony – dice finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa, luego posa sus manos en las mejillas de Stark y une sus labios en un cálido beso. Tony se destensa contra su cuerpo tras eso, demandando un poco más de contacto cuando Steve piensa separarse, haciendo el beso mucho más largo de lo pensado por el soldado –. Vamos, mantener la mente ocupada en otras cosas te aliviará un poco.

Pero lo que les esperaba en la sala, con movimientos y gritos caóticos de sus compañeros de un extremo a otro, definitivamente no les aliviaría ninguna angustia.

* * *

[1] San Francisco, California, está tres horas atrasado respecto al sistema horario de Nueva York. (Ej: Si en NY eran las 5PM, en SF eran las 2PM). Dato curioso: San Francisco se encuentra a una distancia aérea de 4.130 km de NY, a velocidad crucero (avión comercial, por ejemplo, que serían entre 800 y 900 km/h) se demorarían unas 5 horas. Si contamos que el record de una aeronave militar en 1976 (el Locheed SR-71 Blackbird) fue de 3.530 km/h y que es _un Jet manejado por Natasha Romanoff_ , uno pensaría que no maneja a paso de abuela.

[2] **Richard Matheson:** fue un escritor y guionista estadounidense de fantasía, ciencia ficción y terror, fallecido en el 2013. Publicó en 1954 su clásica novela Soy leyenda, una historia en la que el mundo sufre una pandemia de vampirismo y un solo hombre debe enfrentarse a ella. En el 2007 se estrena la película homónima protagonizada por Will Smith.


	19. Capítulo 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El peligro no descansa, y los fantasmas asechan en la niebla.

**La furia de Gea.**

“ _Yo quería salvar al mundo. Este lugar hermoso. Pero sabía muy poco._

_Es una tierra de magia y maravillas. Merece que la atesoremos en todo sentido. Pero cuanto más te acercas, mejor ves la gran oscuridad latente en su interior._

_¿Y la humanidad...? La humanidad es otra historia_ ”. - Diana Prince, “ ** _The Wonder Woman_** ”.

Sus pasos apresurados repiquetean en el pasillo.

A pesar de la situación delicada y el llamado de auxilio, Steve no diría que Tony y él están _corriendo_. Es vergonzoso que su paso rápido sea apenas un trote (porque si va más rápido se mareará, y no es para nada bonito ver un mastodonte caerse como una pluma sin que nada lo sostenga. Rogers no se engaña, aunque Tony intente sostenerlo, solo lograran caer como torre de naipes los dos. Tony apenas podía levantarlo antes sin la ayuda de la armadura, ahora que aumentó de peso, cero posibilidades).

Consciente de ello, Rogers no se apresura, porque si Steve no puede ir más rápido, Stark ya había comenzado a resoplar entre silbidos faltos de aire.

Tony está hecho polvo. Física y psíquicamente. La mirada del castaño, esa oscuridad vidriosa que empaña el cálido caoba, es un doloroso recuerdo de algunos años atrás.

De los comienzos, de _Ultrón_.

Es la misma mirada atormentada que Steve vislumbró en Tony cuando el vengador salió de la fortaleza de Hydra con el Cetro, y que desapareció cuando el castaño pestañó. En ese instante, cuando no eran ni siquiera amigos, pensó que se lo había imaginado.

En los días posteriores (y quizás con la ayuda de un par de meses), lo supo mejor.

Ver a Wanda ponía a Tony tan tenso como las cuerdas de un violín. Y Steve concluyó que, si su propia mente le hizo una jugarreta muy pesada con el estímulo de la chica, que la misma _Viuda Negra_ había quedado completamente catatónica y Banner perdió su famoso control, ¿qué es lo que podría haber visto Tony Stark?

Steve no es estúpido, ni tan denso como algunos creen, y si recae en el juicio como cualquiera, sabe ver más allá de eso. Stark es mucho más de lo que el público suele aceptar, siempre lo ha sido. Asustarlo no es imposible, porque, aunque difícil de creer, es un hombre sensato. No, asustarlo no es difícil, pero que recaiga en el _miedo_ … eso si puede ser complicado.

 _El verdadero pavor_ … Steve no creía que vería jamás ese sentimiento en el millonario.

Se equivocó. Es más fácil acostumbrarse a ese sentimiento ahora, hace tres años simplemente no quiso creerlo.

No tanto por orgullo, y más porque era extraño imaginar que un hombre tan “lógico” como Stark podía sentir algo tan primario e instintivo como el _terror_.

Pero a pesar de todas las cosas imposibles que ha hecho Stark, de todo aquello que lo hace ver en un pedestal más alto que el resto (su inteligencia, su ferviente espíritu que arrasa con todo, su porte pomposo), y todos aquellos defectos que lo anclan a una humanidad que se le ve insuficiente… Tony Stark sigue siendo un ser humano, con todo lo que ello conlleva.

Ciertamente no hubo lógica en Tony cuando se negó a recibir ayuda de nadie, desconfiado de que entendieran su temor. Pedir la ayuda de Banner fue solo porque no tenía de otra y era una presa fácil. Si hubiera podido hacerlo solo, Steve sabe que el castaño lo habría hecho.

Es un regusto amargo recordar ese tiempo.

Tanto recelo y desconfianza…

_Tantas peleas estúpidas._

Steve no ha olvidado, recordar sus errores es la manera más sencilla para no volver a cometerlos, aunque a veces sea un poco más complicado que eso. Steve recuerda perfectamente cuando encontraron refugio en la granja de Clint, _con su familia_ : su esposa e hijos que ni quiera intuían.

Que tuvieran que compartir habitación fue, más o menos, como la última gota que rebalsa el vaso. Un Tony nervioso y ansioso de comenzar a crear algo que los protegiera del peligro que se avecinaba, y un Steve cada vez más tenso y ahogado en una fantasía imposible y un pasado que se negaba a superar, fue el caldo de cultivo perfecto para una liberación de estrés.

La discusión comenzó apenas cerraron la puerta de la habitación.

Fue inevitable, Tony y Steve tendrían que compartir habitación a menos que alguno se ofreciera a dormir en la intemperie, lo que no estaba en discusión en las condiciones que se encontraban; y el sofá… esa pequeña cosa se derrumbaría bajo el peso de Steve luego de unas horas. Amanecería en el suelo desde luego. Y ni siquiera insinuó la opción de que Tony lo tomara, porque en ese entonces no se imaginaba que el genio durmiera en algo menos que una cama (a menos que estuviera borracho), y porque tampoco sospechaba que Stark se desmayaba casi todas las noches en el sofá de su taller.

Creyó que ni siquiera se dignaría a rechazarlo.

Estaban gritándose ni diez minutos después de que todos se fueron a dormir (más callados que de costumbre, pero aun así gruñéndose como perros con rabia). Fue una pelea tonta, de la primera escusa que se les pasara por la cabeza para destensar la presión del día de mierda que habían tenido.

El tema no fue difícil de encontrar, la minúscula cama de plaza y media se veía aún más diminuta con los dos hombres llenando la habitación. Fue tonto, pero ellos siempre terminan chocando de alguna manera, generalmente luego de un día complicado. Casi como en un entendimiento mutuo, empezar una discusión con el otro les servía para quitarse el peso de los hombros. Eso no ha cambiado, no, solo los... _métodos_.

Si en ocasiones no terminaran tan mal, alguien podría decir que es casi terapéutico.

El problema recaía cuando iban demasiado lejos.

Esa vez casi fue una de sus peleas memorables, casi.

De todos modos, si los argumentos no hubieran sido tan estúpidos y absurdos, tal vez no habrían terminado con la cama vacía, Tony roncando doblado en una silla y Steve durmiendo en el suelo. Pero ambos tienen orgullos más altos que el Everest, y problemas de necedad.

A la mañana siguiente, solo Fury pudo callar a Tony sobre su supuesta tortícolis con una mirada exasperada…

Ahora, los tiempos son diferentes.

Steve puede ver bajo esa máscara dura como roble, darse cuenta del temor que se manifiesta bajo la cuidadosa mirada impávida y la sonrisa falsa que muestra al equipo cuando los ojos cautelosos cavan agujeros en sus nucas.

Es una mueca encantadora, ese era su fin. Es la sonrisa para la cámara y los medios; la sonrisa del dueño de una de las empresas más prestigiosas e importantes del mundo… La de un hombre que no puede darse el lujo de demostrar debilidad al público sin esperar una puñalada por la espalda _. Es una mueca nacida de la necesidad._

No es la sonrisa de su Tony.

La sonrisa de Tony está llena de hoyuelos en la comisura de los labios, dientes blancos relucientes y arruguitas en las mejillas y alrededor de los ojos brillantes de asombro. Es esa expresión que hace ver a Stark diez años más joven con su alegría desbordante, y que acelera el pulso y respiración de Steve.

Es una sonrisa que no ha visto en todo su esplendor desde que pudieron rescatarle, y que desapareció del todo desde que le vio quebrarse en la entrada del complejo.

Steve quiere que vuelva, porque es egoísta y quiere verla siempre para su propio regocijo y confirmación de que _puede_ hacer feliz a Tony.

Es una mueca que le confirma que todo ha cambiado para mejor. Que, de alguna manera, aunque el mundo se caiga a pedazos, aún tiene a Tony y su sonrisa descarada a su lado.

Porque todavía tiene dudas de merecerle y le duele pensar que solo le ha traído desgracias, como si con su estilo de vida no fuera suficiente.

Porque quiere que Tony sea feliz, _solo quiere que sea feliz._

Steve endurece su rostro mientras echa un vistazo por sobre su hombro, y Tony crea una pequeña curva en sus labios al descubrirle. Es más sincera que las últimas diez.

Rogers intenta devolver el gesto mirando con incertidumbre los ojos inyectados en sangre del castaño.

La trabajosa respiración del genio le distrae mientras disminuye la velocidad. Tony intenta no demostrarlo, pero los esfuerzos como ese le cansan más de lo que lo harían normalmente.

« _El señor Stark necesita reposo, descansar de verdad y no estresarse más. Necesita comer e hidratarse... Stark tiene que superar poco a poco el trauma de encontrarse perdido en el espacio sin posibilidad de rescate y retomar su vida_ ». La expresión resignada de Helen Cho hablaba por sí misma.

¿Cómo puedes no estresarte cuando medio mundo ha muerto bajo tu manto de protección? Especialmente Tony, que tiene la manía de echarse la culpa. Que las personas generalmente estuvieran de acuerdo con él en eso no ayudaba.

Rogers hará todo lo que este en su mano para que Tony se recupere, aun cuando tiene sus propios demonios susurrándole en el oído. Ahora, ambos tienen más personas (amigos _, familia_ ), para superar la adversidad, para no derrumbarse.

Pueden hacer esto juntos, los últimos meses no fueron solo un juego de lujuria sin sentido rebosante de adrenalina por el peligro. No, ha sido más de un año en el que se han conocido, aprendido las cosas buenas y las malas del otro, de aceptarse y valorar la amistad que retomaron con sudor y esfuerzo. Mas de un año que han aprendido a trabajar en equipo.

Steve no se había enamorado de Stark solo porque es atractivo y tiene un carisma chispeante. _Se enamoró de Tony Stark porque lo conoció._

Aprendió a ver al hombre detrás de la armadura, y al hombre que la construyó por un mundo mejor. Conoció al Tony Stark antes y después de _Iron Man_. Aprendió a diferenciarlos, y a darse cuentas que también son uno solo.

Comprendió que querer a Tony no lo hacía menos hombre, y que nunca había sido más feliz desde que fue descongelado que en los brazos de Tony.

Lo que les espera en la sala de control, y todos los SOS que le sigan, serán una prueba que superaran porque no hay espacio en el corazón de Steve para la desesperanza y la rendición. Y cuando la misión termine, regresaran a casa, celebraran la victoria y se acurrucaran frente a la televisión para ver alguna serie de ciencia ficción que tanto le gustan a Stark.

¿Y que si es una vida hogareña típica y aburrida lo que Steve añora? Tienen suficiente acción en sus trabajos para toda una vida, y nadie, a menos que haya vivido debajo de una piedra, puede decir que Stark sea aburrido.

Saltará cada bache de aquí en adelante, y aprenderá a aceptar lo que venga. Le costará, porque Steve conoce su terquedad, pero lo hará, con esfuerzo.

_Tiene que hacerlo._

Porque si Tony tiene un trauma que superar, Steve tiene que darse cuenta de que su masa muscular y su fuerza han disminuido, que el volumen del suero en su sangre y músculos se está concentrando en su zona media, y que eso seguirá así por varios meses más.

Que su cuerpo está cambiando y que ya no es solo él. « _Es una situación temporal, capitán Rogers. Tendrá que acostumbrase a limitar algunas de sus costumbres_ ».

Todo se reducía a eso en los últimos días. _Acostumbrarse_. Adaptarse y aceptar que su libre albedrío se les había escapado de las manos y que solo les quedaba reaccionar a lo que viniera.

Steve detestaba no poder _actuar_.

Nunca nada le había impedido lazarse a lo que se le presentara. Definitivamente no lo había hecho un cuerpo escuálido y enfermo cubierto de hematomas, ni un F4 o una base llena de enemigos deseando verlo muerto a sus pies.

Pero bastaban unos papeles que le demostraran que era más fenómeno de lo que se había habituado – más de lo que afirmaba esa pequeña proporción de la sociedad que manifestaba la anormalidad y anti-naturalidad del Capitán América entremedio de proclamaciones de fanáticos del héroe patriótico –, para que se convirtiera en una masa patética de inseguridades dentro de una cáscara de templanza.

Creía que ya se había acostumbrado a que lo “imposible” no se arraigara por demasiado tiempo a su ritmo de vida, pero se había equivocado.

Seguía siendo el mismo obtuso anticuado que Tony le había criticado en un principio.

Había intentado cambiar, no es el mismo Steve que abrió los ojos en una estéril habitación simulada hace casi ocho años; y definitivamente es un hombre diferente al que estuvo en Siberia. Pero ahora, cuando lo imposible pone en duda su juicio, se da cuenta que ese “diferente”, no es ni de lejos tanto como le gustaría.

Su prejuicio lo está estancando.

Luego de aceptar tantas cosas que en el pasado había rehuido, de aceptar que el tiempo es relativo, que la vida es mucho más sorpresiva e increíble que lo que puede dar una casa vacía, trabajos miserables que no alcanzan para pagar el alquiler y noches solitarias; que el amor viene de muchas formas y que sus sentimientos no tiene que por qué ser reprimidos… Que la curvilínea y sedosa forma de una mujer puede ser tan atractiva como la aspereza y dureza de un cuerpo masculino; Que a veces es más importante ser feliz que enclaustrarse en un prototipo aceptado por la sociedad. _Y que van a juzgarte,_ no importa lo que hagas (no importa si los salvaste, si los dejaste morir, si te equivocaste porque errar es humano y siempre tiene un costo. No importa si hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tu poder para hacer lo “correcto”). No puedes satisfacer a todo el mundo sin sacrificarte a ti mismo.

Confirmó que la familia… que la familia no tiene que por qué ser de la misma sangre.

Ha aprendido. Sabe que lo ha hecho.

Y aún persiste como serpiente rastrera ese siseo escrupuloso que cuando era niño le hacía ver con malos ojos el solo pensamiento de una pareja diferente a la tradicional hombre y mujer, y que ahora, le hacía renegar de la forma en que se le había sido concedido un sueño al que había renunciado hace mucho tiempo.

Era horroroso darse cuenta de que a pesar de comenzar a “aceptarlo”, no había dejado de pensar que es _error_.

Y seguían diciendo que tenía que aceptarlo y Steve intentaba, _sabe Dios que lo intentaba_ , lo estaba intentando cada noche entre pesadillas y sentimientos estancados; aun sintiendo las miradas incómodas en su espalda, las miradas “discretas” a su vientre. Viendo la distracción que generaba al entrar a una habitación cuando tenían que preocuparse de un mundo cada vez más infeliz.

Injusto porque es su sangre, su familia, _es su hijo._

Se supone que cuando renuncias a algo no debes tentarte con ello.

Y luego estaba Tony, con su corazón enorme que recibe todo con los brazos abiertos y solo una ligera vacilación…

_…Estaba ese pequeño pedacito de sí mismo que había perdido sin siquiera hacerse a la idea de él y que aún no se permitía llorar._

Una pérdida que no se ha atrevido a contarle a Tony.

Una pérdida que hace hervir su sangre con una fúrica ponzoñosa que ningún otro enemigo suyo se había ganado como Thanos.

 _Una pérdida_ … una pérdida que lo hace enojarse consigo mismo y su incredulidad.

 _…Solo necesitas tiempo,_ dicen.

Probablemente el tiempo no será suficiente.

No, no cuando comience a crecer y todo se sienta aún más extraño. Quizás más innegable, tal vez; tan natural dentro de su cuerpo que será imposible ignorarlo, mucho menos con una oposición tan lamentable y patética como no mirarse en el espejo.

Y luego su vientre se hinchará como una pelota y ya no podrá ver sus pies…

_¿Cómo **niegas** eso…?_

Solo tiene que aceptarlo, ¿no?

Porque lleva un niño en sus entrañas, no importa si creyó toda su vida que era un hombre.

― ¿Qué sucede, soldado? ¿Sigo tan deslumbrante que te he dejado sin palabras? – _y Tony sonríe._

Steve niega con la cabeza y arrastra a Stark hasta la sala de control.

«Supongo que por la sonrisa de Tony vale la pena la batalla interior».

#

El bullicio les llega incluso antes de que pasen la última curva antes de la sala de control.

Soldado y mecánico se lanzan una mirada contrariada antes de avanzar definitivamente a la “zona de guerra”.

Cuando se detuvieron en las puertas de la estancia, la palabra **caos** era la mejor para describirla.

Los paneles están saturados de videos caseros de gente gritando. Imágenes borrosas que hacen difícil distinguir lo que sucede. Los sollozos y los gritos, aun a bajo volumen, asaltan los oídos de Rogers a penas la puerta de vidrio se corre hacia un lado.

Sus propios compañeros no dejaban de vociferar de un lado a otro mientras dan instrucciones a F.R.I.D.A.Y. y hablan con viejos trajeados en las pantallas del mesón central.

Rogers cree ver al Secretario General de las Naciones Unidas en una videoconferencia con el coronel Rhodes, y Bruce habla a la vez con dos embajadores que conoce solo de vista.

De los tres, Natasha es la que parece más desesperada por contactar a alguien, pero su monitor solo muestra estática. Su rostro inexpresivo es traicionado por una tensión en su labio superior que quiebra la sosegada calma de depredador que quiere aparentar. La mano de la espía golpetea con furia el teclado mientras no deja de gesticular con la otra al hablar por teléfono.

La última vez que Rogers la vio tan disgustada y contrariada en un lugar que no fuera una misión de campo, estaba dándole una paliza en el ring.

Steve puede escuchar el murmullo del remitente desde su lugar. La rubia se ve con unas ganas homicidas de cortar la llamada y dejar con la palabra en la boca a quien estuviera al otro lado.

Steve esconde una sonrisa cruel en su interior por el pobre desgraciado que está haciéndola enojar.

Es gratificante no ser el objetivo de la mirada asesina de la agente.

Rocket y Nébula se encuentran un poco más atrás, trabajando frenéticamente en unas pantallas que Rogers no puede ver bien desde su ángulo. Y Danvers, la mujer es una estatua de gesto contrito contra la pared del fondo.

Es cosa de segundos, una tensión repentina y la preparación instintiva se apropia de su cuerpo.

El rostro de Steve se contrae a penas la visión se le emborrona en los bordes; la adrenalina se apropia de cada recoveco a su paso y la anticipación de la batalla contrae sus músculos. Entonces su pecho se hincha llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno y siente la presión maratónica de la sangre circular por su cuello. Y mientras todo cae en cadena, su corazón se acelera y le taponea los oídos mientras las manos pálidas hormiguean ansiosas y su mente se despeja de todo pensamiento…

Steve siente eufórico el subidón nervioso cuando todo se desborda.

Sus ojos vuelven a centrarse cuando la conocida fuerza contra sus dedos le devuelve un apretón. El soldado parpadea perdido, volviendo al presente, y observa por sobre su hombro.

Los oscuros ojos de Tony son como pozos en tinieblas. Su gesto sereno manda oleadas de calma hacia Rogers, y Steve expira lentamente mientras controla su instinto.

Tony esboza el atisbo de una sonrisa cuando el torbellino en la mirada tormentosa vuelve a la calma. Sin embargo, es una sonrisa tirante. Ninguno de los dos puede decir que esa serenidad no sea en parte una farsa, un nivel seguro de alarma que pueda aplacar la bestialidad de sus espíritus, reservada oportunamente para el combate.

#

 _― No es momento_ – gesticula.

Tony tiene que desplazar su angustia anterior, preparándose para lo que les espera. Su dolor como un pulso latente en un recóndito lugar de su corazón mientras despeja su mente para poder ser útil.

No puede permitir que Steve se pierda en el instante intoxicante antes de saltar del avión a la lucha. Y por todo lo que más quiera su jodido cerebro de genio, no puede dejar que la pena lo corroa sin dejarle opción.

 _«_ _Déjame sostener tu mano cuando te pierdas en el camino. Yo seré tu fuerza de respaldo, Tony, como tú la mía_ ».

**_Hicimos un juramento, Steve. Y pienso cumplirlo incluso cuando no haya mano que sostener._ **

Cuando comienzas en este mundo, aprendes que tu vida privada pasa a un segundo plano cuando tu papel de héroe tiene que tomar el mando.

Ser un héroe es mucho más que una capa, una armadura o un nombre ridículo. A veces ni siquiera es un reconocimiento. El valor de superar el miedo y dar un paso a frente sin esperar nada a cambio, solo por un bien, es tan memorable como pararse frente a una multitud de reporteros y decir: _“Yo soy Iron Man”._

A veces Tony se pregunta qué hubiera sucedido si se quedaba en el anonimato.

…Pero los hubiera no tiene mucha cabida en su cabeza.

El presente es tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Y en este momento… En este momento Tony tiene que ser un héroe y enterrar la espada de su pena y dar un paso al frente.

Si sus manos tiemblan mientras lo hace, solo Steve lo sabe.

#

― ¿Qué está sucediendo? – nadie les da una sola mirada cuando entran en la habitación.

A penas la puerta se cierra, Natasha corta la llamada sin despedirse y responde mientras sigue luchando con su transmisión.

― Pues que en el mundo hay una mierda tras otra…

― Natasha – el reproche cae en un saco sin fondo, más como una costumbre por parte de Steve, que por una verdadera amonestación.

Tony lo encuentra algo gracioso (e hipócrita también), ha escuchado a Steve decir cosas mucho más variopintas que eso a puerta cerrada. Si no entendió la mitad del lenguaje soez, Stark tiene la excusa que no se crio en los años treinta. Escuchar a Steve maldecir en francés le provoca orgasmos mentales múltiples de solo recordarlo.

La mujer chasquea y Rhodes termina su llamada con el secretario de la ONU. Su expresión no es muy feliz y su voz retumba en un tono bajo.

― Hubo un movimiento telúrico en la costa del océano Pacifico, a la altura del Perú. Estamos recabando más información mientras esperamos a que alguna fuente confiable especifique el grado en la escala de Richter. Por ahora, solo podemos especular el daño a través de los videos de los afectados hasta que nos contactemos con los agentes en tierra – Rhodes hace un movimiento de barrido abarcando las pantallas a su espalda, una mueca tensa en su mandíbula endurece su rostro. El acto queda bastante claro sin la aclaración final –. Por lo que se puede ver, es lo último que nos faltaba…

― El embajador Krishna Urs dice que el estado peruano está intentando establecer comunicación con el área, pero las líneas se han cortado. Confían en que las agencias de salvamento y rescate del lugar puedan encargarse de evacuar preventivamente mientras llega el equipo de respuesta de INSARAG[1].

A pesar de que era una posibilidad para considerar, Bruce no se ve convencido de sus propias palabras mientras recorre con la mirada las grabaciones. Stark sabe que Banner habla algo de español, por lo que al entender a la gente de los videos no debe sentirse muy confiado.

Tony recuerda los datos. Tienen 36 horas críticas después del sismo, luego las posibilidades disminuyen drásticamente para las víctimas.

_36 horas…_

Stark no alteró su gesto mientras rodea la mesa y se posicionaba junto a Romanoff.

Steve observa su máscara impecable, su postura infranqueable. Es imposible no admirar la tenacidad y fortaleza de Tony cuando se muestra tan imponente mientras su corazón se resquebraja.

Steve aparta la mirada y sigue su ejemplo. El coronel le entrega una tableta con toda la información que tienen hasta el momento incluso antes de que termine de acomodarse.

― ¿Quién mandó la alerta?

― Edward Brock. Se conectó por unos segundos y luego se perdió, no puedo reconectar su transmisor con la central. Su posición lo ubica en algún lugar del país, se perdió antes de que la computadora pudiera procesar los datos – luego Natasha hace una mueca y entrecierra los párpados –. Su compañero tampoco contesta.

Tony golpetea incesante sus dedos contra la mesa mientras asiente a la respuesta de Romanoff y arruga el entrecejo apropiándose de la pantalla de la mujer.

― ¿Qué tipo de transmisor?

― STARK.

Tony bufa e ingresa un comando en la pantalla.

― F.R.I.D.A.Y. redirige los satélites STARK hacia las coordenadas de la señal de SOS de Edward Brock.

― Entendido señor – dice la I.A.

La espera se envuelve en un silencio incómodo lleno de traqueteos y susurros ansiosos. Steve ve a Danvers deambulando en el fondo de la habitación. El nerviosismo oscila en una molesta vibración bajo su piel.

Tony – ahora a un costado de Steve al haber usurpado el lugar de Natasha – roza sus manos y deja sus dedos en un pequeño toque casi accidental.

La comunicación se reestablece con un chirrido y todos aguantan la respiración.

― Hey… ¿Esta cosa funciona…?

Hay un jadeo generaliza mientras todo es movimiento una vez más. En la pantalla se enmarca la videollamada de Eddie Brock, con el rostro desaliñado y polvoriento esbozando una tentativa sonrisa maniática. Hay sangre corriendo por su frente, cayendo incómodamente sobre su ojo izquierdo, pero no parece importarle. Tony hace unos movimientos con su mano y el video se mueve al proyector central.

Natasha retoma su lugar en el frente y desplaza a Stark a un lado, llamando la atención de Steve en el proceso. Ella modula: “cúbrete” con los labios antes de concentrarse en el holograma y Steve se deja caer pesadamente en la silla a su espalda, ocultándose en parte con la mesa y la gabardina.

Mientras menos llamara la atención sobre sí mismo, era menos probable que surgieran preguntas sobre su ausencia en acción.

Tony se mueve más cerca de él, cubriéndolo parcialmente con su cuerpo.

― Brock.

― ¡Oh, joder si! Cuando me pasaron este cacharro no sabía si funcionaria.

― Mas respeto Brock, que es tecnología Stark – la expresión de sorpresa se desliza en el rostro del periodista. Pero luego la boca de Brock se cierra con un chasquido de dientes y esboza una expresión molesta con los labios. Sería difícil discernir si hacia Stark u otra cosa si no fuera por los ojos vidriosos que miran perdidos hacia un punto fuera de la pantalla. El susurro por lo bajo: “cállate”, no pasa desapercibido antes de que el hombre vuelva a concentrarse en la conversación.

Steve arquea una ceja, pero ya no se sorprende tanto luego del mes de rarezas que ha tenido. Había conocido al periodista y su caso de – cita textual –: “parasito alienígena” hace dos semanas.

 _― Señor Stark_ , creía… – Natasha lo interrumpe sin miramientos. 

― ¿Qué ha sucedido, Brock? El tiempo corre.

El ex periodista del Globe tiene la decencia de parecer un poco avergonzado.

― Uhg, sí. Es el extremo sur del Perú, en la zona fronteriza de la región de Tacna y Arica… ¡La tierra se ha movido como si la hubieran metido al Tagadá!

― ¿Cómo es la situación? ¿Estaban en alguna ciudad cuando sucedió?

― Sí, en Tacna. Se han derrumbado algunos edificios, hay muchos daños en infraestructura y escombros por todas partes. Parece como si hubieran repavimentado con ladrillos las calles. La gente está como loca, sobre todo porque se cayeron las pocas líneas de telecomunicaciones que sobrevivían, creo que solo queda una funcionando, no estoy seguro, y la ayuda llega a cuentagotas. He escuchado la sirena de los bomberos, además de los gritos de la gente atrapada bajo los escombros… pero todo esto es muy raro. Yo… – Brock se detiene sin terminar la idea, y niega antes de seguir –. Deadpool se ha ido hace unos veinte minutos y lo perdí de vista. Aún no sé cómo está la cosa en el territorio chileno, pero de lo poco que he captado de los balbuceos histéricos es que están evacuando a la gente de la costa por si acaso.

― Okey, mantente conectado, mandaremos ayuda. Trata de ubicar a Deadpool.

Brock asiente en silencio.

― Los estaremos esperando.

La trasmisión se corta y aparece un ícono de conexión directa en la pantalla central. Nadie dice nada, la comunicación no ha servido más que para una confirmación de hechos. Luego todos se mueven a la vez y las llamadas comienzan de nuevo.

Steve siente la adrenalina burbujear en sus dedos, tiene que hacer algo, su mente ya ha comenzado a planear escenarios y evaluar habilidades útiles.

― Vamos a necesitar un reconocimiento de las zonas afectadas más exhaustivo que el que nos dio Brock, pero para un hombre a pie, por mucho que tenga ayuda del simbionte y el mercenario, será difícil – murmura Natasha mirando interrogante a Steve y Tony. Ambos intercambian una mirada. Steve reconoce el brillo en los ojos de Stark, sabe que Tony está evaluado posibilidades también, pero el problema radica en el área de influencia que podía estar abarcando el sismo. No tienen datos duros más que la ciudad de Tacna y el límite político de los dos países andinos. Demasiados supuestos, y en los supuestos radican los errores.

Steve finalmente confirma lo obvio.

― Necesitamos un reconocimiento aéreo – y mientras el capitán lo dice, Stark golpetea en el mesón y murmura.

― Puedo hacer algunos ajustes en la ruta de los satélites…

Pero Danvers lo interrumpe.

― Yo lo haré – dice Capitana Marvel y Stark enarca una ceja.

― …Ustedes se van mañana – dice Tony, y Steve siente una extraña presión asentarse en su pecho.

Se siente incómodo con el entusiasmo temerario de Danvers, quizás también algo celoso de que ella pueda salir del complejo sin que puedan retenerla de verdad. Ella viene del espacio, es una vengadora honoraria, no tienen poder sobre su decisión más allá de lo que ella permite.

No hay jurisdicción allí, no de EUA al menos, ni siquiera de la ONU (aunque no deben de faltar los altos mandos que les gustaría tener poder en el espacio).

Ella, al igual que Rocket y Nébula, no tiene las restricciones de los héroes de la Tierra.

― Estaré lista para entonces.

Ella es libre, en cierta forma.

La incómoda aceptación se asienta, paralizando el ambiente frenético por unos segundos sofocantes. El mapache y la ciborg también tienen una especie de brillo desafiante en la mirada, pero no dicen nada. De lo que puede ver Rogers, Natasha no se ve sorprendida de la propuesta. Tal vez Danvers ya se había ofrecido antes de que Stark y Rogers llegaran a la habitación, sin embargo, no se puede negar la oportunidad que se les presenta.

Steve dirige la discusión hacia otro rumbo importante tratando de disipar la tensión.

― Me contactare con Daredevil – dice Steve entre el bullicio. Tony enarca las cejas otra vez –. Demorará en llegar, pero sus sentidos mejorados pueden ser de ayuda. Grimm podría ayudar también. Haré algunas llamadas más.

Rogers está sacando su teléfono incluso antes de terminar de hablar.

― Okey. Les conseguiré un transporte – dice Rhodes con un asentimiento –. Romanoff, ¿podrías acompañarme un momento? – Natasha se tensa visiblemente sin esbozar palabra alguna y su rostro se vuelve sospechosamente inexpresivo. Tony los sigue con la mirada mientras se alejan hacia la puerta. Medio segundo después son detenidos por el grito del soldado.

― ¡Rhodey! – exclama Rogers de improviso –… Los hermanos de Texas están más cerca.

― Entendido.

Mientras James sale de la sala acompañado de la mujer y Tony observa a Steve hablar por teléfono gesticulando rápidamente, Stark se sobresalta con el timbre de llamada que resuena a su espalda sobreponiéndose al conocido “silencio” de una sala de guerra a toda marcha. Se da la vuelta justo para ver a Banner tomar su celular con sorpresa y duda.

A lo lejos se escuchan gritos ininteligibles que Tony ignora con una pericia admirable.

La llamada dura apenas un minuto. Bruce arquea las cejas y habla mientras vuelve a guardar el aparato y la puerta se abre para dar paso a la espía una vez más. Rhodes no viene con ella.

― El secretario Mattis nos ha dado luz verde – menciona Banner como una acotación tardía sin apartar la mirada de la mujer recién llegada.

Realmente nadie había preguntado.

_Nadie había pensado en el permiso para actuar._

Definitivamente no lo habían pedido durante el último mes, pero tampoco ninguna misión había sido de tal magnitud.

Natasha bufa y Tony la observa con interrogación, ella le devuelve la mirada con intención. Tony sabe que ella está esperando algún comentario, él no le da en el gusto.

Romanoff sonríe de lado, es un gesto tan apagado, que el hombre no se siente aludido.

― Ya que hicimos gala del protocolo, muévanse. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

#

**Tacna, Perú.**

**Ocho horas luego del desastre.**

Eddie se sintió en una bruma de pesadilla durante los últimos años. Pensó que se había vuelto loco (¡Demente de remate! El último año fue el colmo, ¡si pudiera le daría una buena paliza a Venom y a su maldita voz de ultratumba!). A fin de cuentas, no culparía a nadie si lo hubieran internado en un psiquiátrico.

No a Anne, desde luego.

Primero el Globe y luego el trabajo de Anne, Brock sabe que se ha equivocado muchas veces, ¡pero muchas más no han sido su culpa! ¿Qué tenía de malo querer hacer su trabajo? El ama ser periodista, si poner su trabajo por sobre su familia no es suficiente prueba, no sabe qué podría serlo. Eddie Brock no deja cosas a medias: o te metes de lleno o no haces ni una mierda desde un principio.

Pero la verdad es que nunca quiso que las consecuencias se descontrolaran de esa manera.

San Francisco había estado bien. Tenía a su prometida, y ser periodista de investigación no estaba mal. Le fue bien por un tiempo, recorrer en busca de noticas y tener su propio canal era apasionante, nadie podía decir que no tiene vocación. Y luego tuvo que aparecer esa endemoniada Fundación Vida (¡vida mi culo!).

La mala suerte lo persigue hasta por debajo de las piedras.

Eddie derrapa por los escombros mientras persigue el destello rojo entre el polvo que se asienta y las personas que pululan en las calles. Sus pulmones arden por la polvareda y el dolor punzante le recorre el cuerpo a intervalos.

La sangre seca en su rostro pica como el infierno.

Todavía siente el terror, pequeño y solapado por la adrenalina, de cuando le cayó una muralla encima a mitad del terremoto. Venom se llevó la mayor parte del golpe, pero el miedo que tuvo en ese instante, viendo la masa de ladrillos derrumbándose sobre su cabeza, ni siquiera Venom puede suprimirlo con su arrullo mental.

Había estado al borde de la muerte más veces en este último año de lo que le gustaría para toda su vida, pero hasta ahora no había estado tan consciente de ello (literal y figurado, muchísimas veces el simbionte se había apropiado de su cuerpo dormido, y sabe Dios para hacer qué cosas).

Pero de alguna manera, esto se siente mucho más terrorífico. Eddie nunca quiso ser un héroe, no tiene el material de mártir incondicional necesario. Pocas son las personas por quien arriesgaría su pellejo, y es egoísta, lo admite. Pero incluso él sabe que a veces tienes que ignorar esa vocecita que te dice _no lo hagas_ (no Venom, claramente) y solo hacerlo.

Por muy idiota que sea.

Así que, un día estaba comiendo _tater tots_ con Venom viendo _MythBusters_ , cuando su vecino ruidoso por fin apagó la _Banshee_ mal afinada, y dos semanas después estaba dejando pasar a James Rhodes a su departamento más desabastecido que de costumbre y aceptando la propuesta de los Vengadores.

Ahora, en Latinoamérica, en medio de un desastre que parece una broma de mal gusto, exhausto (con una noche completa sin dormir a cuentas), no se arrepiente exactamente, pero pone en duda cuan cuerdo podría haber estado ese día que dijo: “lo hare”. No es el escenario que imaginaba luego del horror de los simbiontes, pero le hace competencia.

Pues parece que hay locos más locos que los humanos, ¿quién lo diría? Y Eddie que pensaba que solo en la Tierra había dementes capaces de construir lo que podría destruirlos en microsegundos. Parece que en el espacio también hay chiflados que buscan la destrucción voluntariamente… ¿Qué tienen en contra de dejar a la gente dormir en paz?

Eddie necesita una cama ya.

_¿Por qué el charlatán corre tan rápido?_

Quizás no necesita la cama tanto como un gimnasio. Si tan solo Venom no hubiera intentado comerse al entrenador la última vez que fue…

― ¡Dead… Deadpool! – grita Brock a bocajarro, siendo completamente ignorado por el mercenario que se aleja más rápido de lo que el periodista había esperado. Algunas cabezas se giran a mirarlo, tal vez sea por el idioma, o quizás porque no ha dejado de correr en el último cuarto de hora jadeando como un perro obeso mientras persigue a su compañero.

**_Mas rápido, Eddie. Se te escapa el bocazas._ **

― ¡Ya lo sé!, maldición.

**_Si me dejaras ir…_ **

― No. Ya asustamos bastante a la gente al sacar a esa niña de debajo de los escombros hace media hora. Quedamos en que saldrías solo en los rescates, no cambiaré de opinión – resopla Brock mientras recobra el aliento apoyado en un medio muro que se mantiene en pie por la voluntad del espíritu santo.

**_Mhn… Está bien Eddie-Eddie. Pero tengo hambre, ¿crees que podríamos…?_ **

― ¡NO! – grita con mayor ahínco, pero lo que es más horroroso, es que Eddie haya entendido a que se refiere el alienígena –. Ahora somos de los buenos, Venom. No puedes comerte a alguien porque tienes hambre – definitivamente esa señora lo ha mirado raro, ¿tal vez habla inglés? Debiera preguntarle si vio a donde se fue un tipo vestido como dominatrix de los años 20’.

**_Pero hay tantos… ¿Aunque sea un mordisquito? No es que alguien se vaya a dar cuenta._ **

_― Agh_ , solo cállate, Hardy.

**_¡No estoy gordo! Y, por cierto, se te ha escapado…_ ** **otra vez _._**

Eddie retiene el grito de furia a duras penas mientras el simbionte resuena en su cabeza con un resoplido de risa.

Brock se muerde el labio y se aleja del murete con un impulso desganado. Venom sería más útil en esta situación si el mercenario no se hubiera empeñado en molestarlo cuando se conocieron. El simbionte se enfurruña tan rápido como un niño, y no engaña a Eddie; por la única razón que se está ofreciendo tan libremente es para perseguir él mismo a Deadpool tal como gato y ratón.

El descubrir que el idiota puede regenerarse le ha pegado estrellas en los ojos al alienígena. Tienen una retorcida competencia entre los dos (retorcida y repugnante; mientras más desarmado queda el mutante luego de una riña, más saña le pone a su sarcasmo en la próxima disputa. Y Venom cae, _cada_ - _puta_ - _vez_ ).

Y bueno, Eddie no puede ser menos si está pegado irremediablemente al simbionte. El periodista tiene sus propias maneras de ser exasperante.

― … Y aquí vamos otra vez.

A mala hora que aceptó no perder de vista a Deadpool.

#

Luego de preguntarle a la señora recelosa si vio a donde se fue el mercenario, Brock por fin encuentra al mutante de rojo con medio cuerpo metido dentro de unos escombros y las piernas moviéndose locamente en el aire mientras una pequeña multitud se agrupa alrededor.

― ¡Hey, _Hellboy_ …!

La mitad de la multitud se da vuelta por la exclamación y se escucha un grito amortiguado, si es una contestación del mercenario o no, es difícil de decir.

**_Parece un pollo sin cabeza._ **

Eddie no se compromete con una respuesta, Venom puede saber lo que piensa sin mayor esfuerzo.

Brock se abre paso a empujones suaves hasta donde se encuentra su compañero y le alcanza en la cima de los escombros unos minutos después de una escalada cuidadosa.

― ¿Por qué cada vez que te veo te encuentro en una situación comprometedora, _Jessica Rabbit_? – murmura Eddie con malicia y lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el contrario lo oiga.

Se escucha un murmullo ininteligible, y tan descaradamente como se puede teniendo la mitad del cuerpo estancado en un agujero, Deadpool mueve las caderas en un movimiento que Brock supone debiera ser sensual pero que no parece otra cosa más que una adolescente intentando sacar trasero para la cámara.

Sin retener el suspiro cansino, Eddie confía en que la respuesta descarada significa que el mutante no tiene una barra atravesada en el estómago que le impide salir.

― V, ¿podrías decirme cuantas personas hay debajo y por qué el idiota no sale? Ve si puedes encontrar una manera de sacarlos sin generar más desastre.

**_A la orden._ **

No ha terminado de escuchar la voz del alienígena terminar la frase en su cabeza cuando un zarcillo oscuro se extiende desde su pecho y se cuela por el lateral de la cadera del mercenario y se interna en los escombros.

El murmullo se intensifica a su espalda, pero Brock se concentra en las sensaciones que Venom le transmite desde su vínculo y en escuchar cualquier sonido que le advierta de si el montículo cederá sobre sí mismo.

No es una espera muy larga, Venom es bastante eficiente cuando quiere… o con suficiente estimulo.

La promesa de una llama entera para él solo cuando llegaron a la zona andina ha aplacado su común rebeldía.

El zarcillo retrocede y la cabeza de Venom se forma frente a Eddie.

**_― Hay dos que todavía respiran al menos. No sé por qué el bocazas no sale, murmuró algo sobre una madera… creo._ **

Eddie se detiene un segundo. El aullido de una sirena silencia el barullo de la gente y el periodista piensa. ¿Cómo sacarlos sin que los escombros se vayan a bajo y los aplasten a todos antes de ponerlos a salvo?

Luego tiene una idea demente y Venom sonríe con todos sus dientes de tiburón a la vista.

― Ya sabes que hacer.

 ** _― Si_** – sisea Venom, su sonrisa escalofriante, que aterraría a cualquier hombre sensato, manda cierto grado de alivio a Brock.

#

_― Gracias, señores, por su colaboración._

Eddie se despide del bombero desestimando el gesto, su español un poco torpe por el acento, pero definitivamente más entendible que el de Deadpool (aún no sabe cómo el mercenario aprendió español, cada vez que pregunta, le enreda con una nueva historia más retorcida que la anterior. Eddie se niega rotundamente a creer que fue en una _casa de citas_ ). Venom, asomado sobre su hombro, es deliberadamente ignorado por el hombre con un escalofrío, quien luego se va agradeciéndole a Deadpool también.

A sus espaldas, los escombros crujen una vez más antes de desmoronarse por completo. Una polvareda se levanta y Venom cobre el rostro de Eddie mientras Deadpool tose a su lado. Los bomberos se apresuran en poner a salvo a los rescatados. El anciano, golpeado e inconsciente, y la niña, sedada con un tranquilizante, son llevados adentro del carro para recibir asistencia.

La madre, quien no tuvo tanta suerte, es subida en una camilla a la parte de atrás con una sábana cubriéndola.

El mutante se estrella contra su costado y coloca un brazo sobre sus hombres pasando a llevar al simbionte. Venom, siseando peligrosamente, se acomoda en el otro lado enseñándole los dientes al otro, pero este lo ignora deliberadamente sin tener ningún aprecio por su vida, o es así de inconsciente de la amenaza (si no fuera por el ultimátum de Eddie antes de que llegaran a la ciudad, Deadpool tendría un bazo menos en este momento).

― Sí, gracias, Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde – dice entonces el mercenario, y Eddie siente surgir una jaqueca de la nada –. Si no fuera por ustedes, probablemente seguiría practicando mi pose de avestruz. No es como si alguno de los agradables sujetos de la multitud intentara sacarme.

Brock revolotea los ojos y se aleja del gentío con Deadpool a cuestas.

― ¿Si quiera alguna vez has leído el libro…? – pregunta sin esperar respuesta y sigue caminando, burlándose sarcásticamente –. Tal vez lo abrían hecho, si no pensaran que la demencia se contagia.

El mutante solo se ríe entre dientes y no dice nada.

Pasan media hora ayudando esporádicamente en donde se vea alguna dificultad, se apartan del camino de los militares con sus detectores LEADER (que llegaron por la noche) y del Equipo USAR, arribado después del alba, hace una hora más o menos. En el cielo puede verse un destello dorado cada pocos minutos y una nave sacada de alguna saga espacial que carga escombros como si fueran bloques de paja. Fueron presentados por el coronel Rhodes como capitana Marvel y Guardianes de la Galaxia, respectivamente.

 _“Venimos en son de paz”_.

Que locura, ¿pero de qué se sorprende? El parasito viene con una _guía del autopista galáctico_ en el bolsillo figurativo. No sabe que es más raro: Capitana _Glitter_ o recibir ayuda de aspirante a _Robocop_ y _RJ_.

Pero a estas alturas, no va a quejarse. No ha dormido, las réplicas no se han detenido por mucho que pasen las horas, y lleva toda la noche escarbando en los escombros y escuchando los gritos desesperados de los atrapados. Si hubieran mandado al mismísimo _ET_ , no habría dicho ni pio si la maldita cosa puede sostener una pala y ponerse a trabajar.

De todo el estrambótico grupo (entre los _extranjeros_ y el coronel que ya conoce) los más “normales” son los hermanos Bauer. Con ese apellido, Eddie no habría imaginado nunca que los dos tendrían unas características de nativo americano tan marcadas. Ambos de cabellos negros peinados en largas trenzas, piel tostada y pómulos altos en rostros redondos, lo único que desentona en la apariencia cheyene son los ojos, pequeños ojos rasgados de un azul acuoso… eso, y que parecen venir de _Texas_.

Mientras que la nave junto con _War Machine_ y la Capitana asisten desde el aire y responden las llamadas de auxilio más lejanas; los hermanos cheyenes y Brock (sirviendo de niñera del mercenario también) sirven en tierra.

Tala y Lootah Bauer son mutantes, o eso cree Eddie.

Ella, de una manera que el periodista aún no se explica, puede encontrar señales de vida debajo de los restos tan o más rápido que los detectores militares; y él, con una fuerza impresionante que probablemente no tiene nada que envidiarle a Arley Méndez, saca las ruinas, levantando sobre sus hombros pedazos de muros de unos cientos de kilos, ahí donde su hermana le indica.

Un equipo bastante eficiente.

Brock tiene la sensación de que la disposición se ha disparado desde que llegaron. Definitivamente los militares trabajan más rápido (quizás heridos en el orgullo porque una chica de unos veintiocho años es más rápida que sus aparatos de alta tecnología). Y con la ágil ayuda de Danvers ( _que cae del cielo,_ ¿hay una ironía más grande que esa?), con su sonrisa traviesa para los niños y de seriedad para los rescatistas, los ánimos se sienten más ligeros…

 _Como esperanza_.

Que asombrosa es la habilidad del ser humano de sobreponerse a la adversidad, y que manera de olvidarse cuando les conviene.

Ojalá hubieran sido tan bienvenidos cada vez que llegaban a una nueva ciudad, los héroes (o en general, personas que se destacan al resto: personas que llevan máscaras, capas, trajes) han perdido su popularidad casi por completo. Hay algunos lugares, a veces países si tienes suerte, en donde no es tan marcada esa animosidad, pero en gran medida no son bienvenidos.

¿Luego de que los Vengadores lucharan contra unas cosas raras en Nueva York desaparece la mitad del mundo? ¿Qué coincidencia puede haber de que sean hecho separados? En todo caso, ellos prometieron proteger y, aun así, no pudieron.

_El mundo está furioso._

Tal vez es algo injusto, ¿pero cuando la gente es justa?

Mandan las marionetas a la guerra mientras ellos se calientan en el hogar. Que importa, ¿no? Total, _se inscribieron para eso._

«Por lo menos todavía hay algunas almas conscientes que se dan cuenta que la mayor parte no somos invulnerables».

Quizás lo más raro es que Eddie se acaba de incluir en el saco de los buenos samaritanos.

― ¡Hey! – le gritan de repente por su derecha y Eddie se gira a medio camino de una montaña de escombros rodeada por socorristas. A unos cuantos metros, se encuentran ambos hermanos ayudando a otro grupo. Pero Tala, apartada del tumulto, le está mirando fijamente, su rostro severo contrastando drásticamente con la sonrisa tranquila de su hermano mientras ayuda a cargar cubos con ladrillos. Luego ella vuelve a hablar, haciendo un gesto brusco a su izquierda – ¿A dónde se fue tu compañero?

¿Compañero...? _Wilson_.

Eddie hace un giro de 360° viendo en cada rincón posible a su alrededor, pero no puede distinguir ni una sola silueta roja aparte del mismo Lootah.

― V, ¿hacia dónde se fue? – susurra, el simbionte se tarda en contestar.

**_¿Ves el cobertizo al final de la callejuela a tu derecha? Dobló hacia allá hace unos ¿cinco minutos?_ **

_Mierda_.

Brock empieza a correr de inmediato. No debió perderlo de vista, se comprometió a vigilar al mercenario. Si Eddie es sincero consigo mismo, los dos no son una buena pareja de equipo. Deadpool es tan inestable con el propio simbionte, y el mismo Eddie no es muy confiable que digamos. Pero ya es un poco tarde para retractarse, se lo advirtieron antes de partir.

El periodista pondría sus manos al fuego jurando que el mercenario podría sacar de quicio hasta al mismísimo Capitán _santurrón_ América (aunque la última vez que lo vio no parecía muy santo, más se veía como un boxeador de la WBA[2] que el epitome de paciencia).

Se tiro al agua con los tiburones él solito, y si sucede algo mientras el mutante estaba fuera de su vista, recibirá la ira de la Viuda Negra.

Eddie definitivamente no quiere eso.

― ¿Puedes verlo, V?

**_No._ **

― Maldita sea – Brock resopla con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas recuperando el aliento, el callejón termina de improviso unos cuantos paso adelante. Más allá, a unos treinta metros, se encuentra el cobertizo, extrañamente en pie con una destartalada casita a un lado. No hay nada más que casas derrumbadas a ambos extremos de Eddie –. ¿Estás seguro de que lo viste venir hacia acá? Aquí no hay nada.

**_Sí. Estoy seguro, Eddie. De hecho, lo huelo no muy lejos de aquí._ **

― ¿Lo hueles?

**_Sí, huele a sangre, metal y a piel quemada. Él está cerca._ **

Eddie confía en los sentidos del Venom (si hay alguien especialista en oler carne y sus relacionados, es él), por lo que comienza a recorrer con la mirada a su alrededor y gritar el nombre del mercenario, pero no tiene mucho éxito.

«La próxima vez, voy a ponerle una correa».

― Dead… ¡ _wow_!

 ** _Sujétate_**.

La tierra se sacude con otra replica, más fuerte que las anteriores y que obliga a Eddie sostenerse de un poste. Un muro en la casa al frente de él se desploma luego de unos segundos y un grito, grave y masculino, se oye a lo lejos junto con un estruendo y el mismo silbido que oyó en el terremoto, mucho más claro y fuerte que hace ocho horas. El temblor sigue por varios segundos más, y Brock puede ver como el techo del cobertizo se desploma sobre sí mismo.

_Ese grito…_

Borck empieza a correr apenas el temblor se detiene, hay una nube de polvo alrededor del cobertizo y cuesta respirar. Pronto, Venom toma las riendas y Eddie se conforma con ser solo un espectador.

«Encuéntralo, V».

 ** _― Entendido_**.

Venom trabaja rápido, quita cualquier cosa que entorpece su camino y se interna en el bodegón que apenas se mantiene en pie. Las paredes de metalcon crujen y el techo derrumbado cubre la mayor parte del espacio interior. Solo un pequeño espacio al sur queda descubierto, y bajo una cercha metálica, hay un cuerpo rojo apenas a la vista.

«Wilson».

 ** _― Hay alguien más aquí, Eddie_** – susurra Venom, extrañamente cauteloso, sin hacer el menor intento de acercarse al mercenario.

«De todos modos, tenemos que sacarlo de ahí. Solo se sigiloso, trata de no advertir de tu presencia».

El simbionte no contesta, y luego de un segundo de vacilación, se acerca en silencio hasta el mercenario.

Un par de metros los separan del destacable traje rojo cuando por fin Eddie puede advertir a través de los ojos de Venom otra silueta a un lado del mutante. Es difícil de ver, porque lleva ropa del mismo tono que la polvareda y cada parte de su cuerpo, desde el rostro a las manos, está oculta además por pañuelos blancos.

El sujeto esta hincado junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Deadpool, tocándole el costado del cuello en completo silencio.

«No te muevas».

**_¿Es de esos buenos que tú dices, Eddie?_ **

«No lo sé».

Eddie intenta recordar si alguien más iba a ir en auxilio, o las características de los otros equipos, pero la apariencia del sujeto no le parece conocida. Venom se acerca un poco más, y ahora Eddie puede darse cuenta de que le está tomando el pulso a Wilson.

«Podría ser un lugareño», le dice mentalmente al simbionte cuando Venom pisa demasiado fuere y el metal cruje bajo su peso. Inmediatamente el sujeto se levanta y se gira enfrentándolos.

Lo más extraño es que Eddie no puede distinguir su rostro.

Es como si sus facciones se emborronaran, hasta lo que Eddie estaba seguro de que era un pañuelo cubriéndole la mitad inferior del rostro se difumina en el aire.

Venom y el sujeto se miran fijamente, paralizados en sus lugares con el mercenario inconsciente en medio. El tiempo parece que se extiende infinitamente hasta que el sujeto hace un rápido tan movimiento que el simbionte no alcanza a ponerse en guardia cuando es tomado por sorpresa.

De un momento a otro, la silueta pisa fuerte y cuando su pie toca el suelo, un silbido estruendoso los envuelve mientras comienza a temblar, tan de la nada que Venom solo atina a lanzarse sobre el cuerpo del mercenario cubriéndolos cuando los pocos restos del techo que se aferraban precariamente a las vigas caen sobre sus cabezas.

Una extraña luz azul les ciega mientras el temblor sigue mucho más fuerte que el último. Todo el armatoste cruje amenazando con sepultarlos por interminables minutos hasta que termina.

Cuando el polvo se asienta, solo están Venom, Eddie y Wilson en el lugar, y el único par de huellas ajenas, permanecen inalteradas a un lado del mercenario. Si no fuera por ellas, es como si ninguna otra persona a parte de ellos hubiera estado allí. Ni una sola marca de huida, nada. Evaporado.

_Como un fantasma._

**_― ¿Qué demonios…?_ **

Eddie se pregunta lo mismo.

* * *

[1] INSARAG: Grupo Consultor de Búsqueda y Rescate Internacional (Red creada por la ONU en 1991).

[2] La Asociación Mundial de Boxeo (AMB o WBA).


	20. Interludio 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Tony y Steve comienzan a descubrirse pueden encontrar cosas que ni siquiera se habrían imaginado. La aceptación florece, pero también viejos demonios que se aferran al presente.  
> Tony da un salto de fe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo algunas advertencias antes: Ataque de pánico (precaución); cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es una casualidad; las direcciones son de lugares reales (que no me pertenecen, obviamente); y algunas referencias (como siempre).

**Fugas**.

 _Deslices_.

“ _Dicen que el tiempo cambia las cosas, pero en realidad es uno el que tiene que cambiarlas_ ” – **Andy Warhol** , artista plástico y cineasta estadounidense, (1928-1987).

**Manhattan, finales de febrero, 2017.**

—Tony.

Un camión pasa frente a la entrada de Stark Industries. El lateral está pintarrajeado en blanco, azul y rojo conmemorativo al Día de los presidentes, supone Tony. Las serpentinas flamean colgando de las farolas desde hace días y algunos rezagados, vestidos como soldados y campesinos de la guerra de secesión, se dispersan en la calle luego de una pequeña simulación histórica que, si tiene suerte, pondrá fin a los festejos de los fanáticos.

El feriado nacional fue ayer, Stark no entiende por qué la gente sigue haciendo tanto barullo. Los festivales no fueron lo mismo sin un Capitán América incómodo dando un discurso por petición del presidente. Por lo menos no para Tony, que recuerda muy fresco en su memoria las veces anteriores como se reía del rubio en la televisión, notoriamente hastiado, mientras trabajaba en su taller.

Han cortado el tránsito en las calles por las celebraciones, paralizando zonas completas con millas y millas de autos estacionados, bocinazos, y gente por lo demás con serios problemas de ira al volante. De más está decir que se ha demorado más en llegar a la Sede de lo que pudo dormir anoche.

Tony se ha dado cuenta que, en los últimos meses, los festejos han sido más _excesivos_. La gente se ha vuelto loca exhibiendo su patriotismo _casi_ como una revolución… Como si, a falta de su ícono, se hayan dispuesto a compensarlo…

_O afirmar que su imagen es innecesaria._

Es difícil de discernir. La popularidad de los héroes, como la bolsa de valores, decayó luego del desastre en el aeropuerto. Ese enfrentamiento fue el definitivo. Luego de todos los desastres de los últimos años y la bomba en Lagos, la disolución en muy malos términos del grupo más popular hasta la fecha puso una gran equis sobre sus cabezas.

Ni siquiera para _Iron Man_ , alabado por la mayoría por quedarse con el “pueblo”, ha sido fácil. No cuando Stark se niega a dar declaraciones sobre lo sucedido.

La junta directiva estaría bastante agradecida si Stark pudiera generar publicidad positiva haciendo lo que pide la gente, pero Tony no se siente muy complaciente.

Pueden meterse sus declaraciones por donde no les llega la luz del sol.

Desde el octavo piso del edificio, Tony puede ver a un guerrillero de la Unión y un Confederado batirse en duelo con sus escopetas de juguete en plena avenida.

«Y ahí van otra vez».

—¡Tony!

El grito de Potts lo saca de su ensoñación.

—¿Sí, Pepper? —pregunta Tony servicial.

No es que Tony no estuviera prestando atención (lo que es un obviamente completamente descarado), solo que tiene pensamientos más atractivos revoloteando en su mente que la reunión de rutina con Pepper.

Eso, y que el jolgorio de la avenida es suficiente distracción, una excusa perfecta.

Hace un esfuerzo en recordar el asunto de la cita. No es complicado, solo algo difuso en su memoria.

Si no recuerda mal, Pepper había estado hablando cuando se encaminó a la ventana y se distrajo con lo que quedaba del desfile de la mañana. Algo sobre unos socios de Japón que querían renovar un contrato para un futuro proyecto a gran escala.

No es atractivo en lo absoluto. Un montón de papeleo y viejos polvorientos mascullando en sillas de cuero de mil dólares. Es algo de lo que en el pasado habría dejado a la junta directiva encargarse con mucho gusto y una palmadita en el hombro. Las discusiones de contrato no eran lo suyo, aunque puede ser bastante persuasivo. Prefiere el acogedor desastre de su taller a la discusión sin sentido.

Lo que le hace preguntarse una vez más por qué la mujer había solicitado su presencia un día antes de un vuelo a Texas que ella misma había dicho era importante.

—¿Pepper, podrías repetirme por qué estoy aquí?

La mujer suspira, con el rostro cansado contorsionándose de la molestia a la calma controlada en cosa de segundos. Finalmente, Potts sonríe mientras se deja caer en el sillón de su despacho inmaculado.

Tony se hace una nota mental de preguntarle si alguna vez se ha visto esas series sobre diseño de interiores, porque su oficina necesita… _algo_. Tal vez, algo que no sea una pintura abstracta e impersonal que Tony no puede entender, aunque se la pusieran de cabeza.

—Nunca cambias, ¿verdad, Tony?

—Bueno, mi querida Virginia, es parte de mi encanto.

Tony deja a Pepper reírse desvergonzadamente mientras devuelve la vista al desfile moribundo.

 _Blanco, rojo y azul._ Por todas partes. No hay ni un solo rincón sin cubrir de la triada característica.

Un blanco tan impersonal. Un rojo tan descolorido. Un azul tan insulso, tan _puro_ … Le falta un toque de verde, para ser perfecto.

No es que allá afuera vayan a pedir su parcial opinión.

 _Mmm, los payasos de abajo están haciéndolo de nuevo._ «El Norte le ganó al Sur, palurdo, ¿qué haces en el suelo?»

Las sirenas se escuchan antes de ver a los carros de la policía. La oscuridad luego del atardecer temprano de invierno es relativa en Manhattan. Las calles están llenas de vida siempre, no importa si es medio día o media noche, aunque la vida nocturna suele florecer con mayor fuerza en Nueva York que en el día. Asique, aunque ya sea de noche, las luces centellantes de las sirenas pasan prácticamente inadvertidas en la brillante fluorescencia amarillenta de las farolas al doblar en la 39 y meterse en Park Avenue.

Pero el ruido es estridente e inconfundible.

Los carros van directos hacia los rezagados que se dispersan más rápido que una estampida de antílopes.

«Parece que la función se terminó».

—Tony, lo estás haciendo de nuevo.

— _Mhmm_ —murmura Stark sin compromiso, con su mente perdida hace una semana atrás.

_Y allá va tu precario intento de ignorarlo, Stark._

«¿En que estaba pensando?» Aunque es verdad que Tony puede escusarse en que ni siquiera sabía _que día era_ hasta que encendió su _Starkphone_ y su cuenta de Twitter erupcionó con notificaciones (confesiones, propuestas de matrimonio y esa invitación a una fiesta de BDSM que hace la vista gorda todos los años); el ignorar completamente la fecha hasta que fue demasiado tarde no fue lo más ideal de su parte. Tontamente, mientras Tony hablaba con Steve, que se escuchaba incómodo, y encendía el teléfono en la mesa frente a su computadora, la calmada conversación fue interrumpida con el estruendo de los mensajes y un audio demasiado estridente que no tiene idea de cómo se coló en su mensajería privada.

_< ¡Feliz día a todos los enamorados en este San Valentín! Con ustedes presentamos: ¡los nuevos bombones de Iron Man para los amantes que les gustaría tener **acción** esta noche! Los esperamos en el número 325 de Lafayette St>._

Stark se había congelado como mocoso atrapado con la mano dentro de los pantalones.

La sorpresa fue un rompedor de ambiente para nada sutil.

¡Tony quería darse de cabezazos con la pared! ¿Cuándo él autorizó a que su nombre fuera malversado de esa manera? Y Steve, claro que Steve había escuchado _todo_.

Maldita audición de super soldado.

Por lo menos se confirmaba que el seguimiento de noticias con su alias era asertivo. _Quizás demasiado._

Luego del audio, le siguió el silencio más incómodo que habían protagonizado en cuatro meses.

 _Oh,_ pero no, a Tony no le bastaba con eso, _tenía que cagarla aún más_. Meter la pata tan adentro del lodo que tendrían que aspirarlo del fondo.

— _«¿…Se mi San Valentín?»_

Tony jura que no había escuchado nunca a Steve atragantarse tanto, y él mismo no se encontraba mucho mejor. Le negará a cualquiera que el más mínimo rubor se tiñó en sus mejillas, y si después tuvo que carraspear para aclarar su garganta seca y decir que solo estaba bromeando, no se notó demasiado entre los balbuceos del soldado que parecía le iba a dar un soponcio.

— _«¿Creo… creo que es mejor si te llamo otro día, Tony? Sí, te llamo otro día»._

«¿Dónde quedó ese playboy de antaño, Tony Stark? ¿ _En el escusado junto con tu elocuencia_?»

Steve ni siquiera se había despedido de verdad, solo había cortado después de eso.

Por suerte, había cumplido con su palabra y había llamado, aunque solo dos días atrás.

Tony vuelve al presente con renovado rencor.

—¿Ya demandaste a _Hot Cup Coffee_?

—Oh, vamos, Tony. No vas a seguir con eso, ¿verdad?

— _Les pusieron **mi nombre** a unos bombones con afrodisiacos_, claro que sigo con eso.

A Pepper le da un tic en el ojo.

—Técnicamente no es tu nombre, Tony, solo tu seudónimo. Y, en todo caso, diste libertad de uso al nombre público de _Iron Man_ para fines comerciales no armamentistas. Si no mal recuerdo, solo patentaste la armadura para restringir la reproducción parcial o total de ella, tratando de evitar un infortunio como el de Mónaco, lo que obviamente no funcionó.

Tony solo puede gruñir después de eso y pasearse de un lado a otro en la oficina como león enjaulado.

Pepper lo observa en silencio seguir con su rabieta, la única emoción en su rostro es su ceja enarcada. Con las piernas cruzadas, la mujer espera paciente, revisando ociosamente algunos documentos en su escritorio.

El consejo sobre qué ruta de acción seguir con el señor Fujikawa, antes de que Potts tuviera que reunirse con la junta directiva, completamente olvidado.

Tony ni siquiera recordaba que _esa_ era la razón por la que estaba aquí en primer lugar.

—¿Desde cuándo te molesta que algo remotamente sexual lleve tu nombre? No protestante tanto cuando salieron eso vibradores _Iron Dick_ … Y, para el registro, la única protesta tuya que escuché fue que eran “insultantemente pequeños” —Pepper no se pierde el destello de fuego en los ojos de Tony, algo bastante inusual luego de que le dijera a Potts que estaba practicando la abstinencia («con fines científicos por supuesto, Pepper»), y luego una mueca se apodera de los labios del genio —. Lo que no niego, aunque eso no viene al caso.

—¿De verdad, Pepper? No quiero hablar de vibradores contigo.

Potts ni siquiera intenta esconder la sonrisa irónica que cruza su rostro.

—¿Acaso hay alguien con el que _sí_ te gustaría? —Virginia se deleita con el hombre que boquea como pez fuera del agua. Dejar sin palabras a Tony Stark, toda una hazaña.

—Eres… eres el diablo encarnado, Potts.

—Gracias, lo tomaré como un cumplido.

Al final, la verdadera razón de la reunión no se había malgastado de su apretada agenda como Pepper pensó en un principio. Logran llegar a algunas resoluciones antes de que la obvia distracción de Stark sea una causa perdida, y Potts tiene una nueva lista de pendientes que discutir con la Junta al final de la tarde. La CEO confía que en el fin de semana tendrá un nuevo contrato favorable para Stark Industries en su poder, y podrá cerrarle la boca a ese desagradable de Faulkner.

—Entonces, ¿qué te tiene tan distraído, Tony?

—Nada, solo… solo un montón de tonterías.

Pepper no le cree nada.

—¿ _Umh_ , tonterías? No lo creo, si ese fuera el caso, no malgastarías ni un segundo de tu tiempo en ello – Tony suspira mientras se desploma en el sillón frente al escritorio.

—¿Por qué me conoces tan bien?

—Fui tu secretaria antes de ser tu amiga. Según la literatura, hay algo en las secretarias que siempre terminan estrechamente involucradas con sus jefes… En la realidad, bueno, será porque te conozco lo suficiente para saber que hay algo que te inquieta – dice Pepper y Tony se masajea incómodo la nuca —. ¿Crees que puedas decirle a una amiga qué es lo que te molesta…?

Pepper espera medio minuto, pero Tony solo aparta la mirada con una expresión avergonzada. Potts está ligeramente decepcionada, pero lo encubre rápido y vuelve a su propuesta.

—¿O tal vez prefieres que vayamos a tomar un café y hablar sobre las recientes sentencias del caso Nóos del que tanto estuviste rabiando el año pasado…? ¿O quizás prefieras una frívola discusión sobre el multimillonario futuro de Kendall Jenner?

Mientras el filántropo vuelve a boquear (con una brillante sonrisa formándose lentamente en sus labios), Pepper se levanta elegantemente de su sillón y comienza a guardar todas sus cosas. Faltan diez minutos para las ocho y tuvo que cancelar todas sus citas de la tarde cuando su tiempo con Tony se alargó. No tiene nada más que hacer por hoy, y leer los documentos que le había traído Sarah Jennings puede esperar hasta mañana.

Sabe que le ha prometido a Tony un café que es poco probable que el castaño rechace, pero tal vez ella pueda tomar algo más fuerte.

Sabe que ha estado trabajando duro cuando es martes y ya siente que hace malabares con tantas responsabilidades. Potts ama su trabajo, pero no ha salido de copas con amigos solo por el gusto de hacerlo desde la universidad. Ya va siendo hora de que se dé un descanso.

—Eso es… Tu ironía no tiene límites, Pepper —dice Tony, sin embargo, no la decepciona —. Pero te acepto el café.

Si puede soltarle la lengua luego de un par de copas sin que Stark haga un escándalo que alguna revista de farándula pueda estrujar, la noche será todo un éxito.

—Genial. A este paso creía que tendría que yo, una pobre solterona, ir sola a un café sin que un encantador caballero me corra la silla —el sarcasmo burbujea fresco mientras ambos se encaminan a la puerta.

—No sabía que me considerabas un caballero, querida Virginia.

Pepper suelta una carcajada mientras abre la puerta y salen a las oficinas desiertas.

—¿Quién dijo que estaba hablando de ti?

—Pero…

—Encantador, definitivamente. ¿Caballero…? Creo que te estás metiendo al saco equivocado, Stark.

**Kaunas, Lituania.**

—¿Estás… estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe, Steve?

La ligera capa de nieve cruje bajo el peso de sus botas, y el aire frío, tan gélido que llega a ser doloroso, agita con saña el cabello de su nuca y mejillas descubiertas. Steve se fricciona las manos intentando inútilmente que el calor no se cuele por sus guantes. Aunque su cuerpo siempre está uno o dos grados más alto que el promedio, el clima tempestuoso no ayuda a conservar el calor. Sam, tratando de encontrar refugio bajo el alero de la casona donde se hospedarán esta noche, se ve incluso peor que Steve mientras castañetea tan fuerte, que Rogers teme que se trice los dientes.

Wilson tiene las mejillas amoratadas y los ojos hinchados, una mezcla de malas noches dentro del Jet y climas fríos que el noroeste de Europa empieza a acumular desagradablemente.

—Sí, quédate adentro. Regreso en una hora, máximo dos. Si no es así, ya sabes qué hacer.

Sam asiente entre temblores y se abraza a sí mismo, apretando la mullida chaqueta de segunda mano contra su cuerpo. Steve se acomoda el bidón amarrado a su espalda.

—Está bien, Cap. Ojalá encuentres combustible en este infierno congelado. No será mucho lo que podremos volar si no es así —no luego de que estropearan las turbinas en el último asalto. Al arreglarlas habían tenido que sacrificar las mejoras de Tony.

—Sí.

Sam no dilata más la conversación y se interna en el edificio luego de una escueta despedida. Steve comienza a caminar inmediatamente después.

No son ni dos metros los que el soldado ha caminado hacia la supuesta estación de servicio cuando Rogers tiembla violentamente.

Steve detesta el frío, lo odia a pesar de que no le afecta como al resto y es bastante capaz de controlar su reacción corporal hacia él sí está en público u ocupado (en misiones, por ejemplo).

Sin embargo, Kaunas no era ni de lejos un lugar donde le gustaría estar en esta época del año (hasta hace una hora ni siquiera sabía que existía un lugar llamado Kaunas), pero la alarma de combustible había sonado unos cientos de kilómetros antes de que llegaran a la ciudad y las reservas se habían acabado días atrás.

El último llenado había durado más de lo que Steve había esperado, pero aún con la racionalización y un vuelo constante que no gastara innecesariamente las reservas, el combustible se había acabado demasiado rápido.

Eso es lo que más le preocupa.

El general, Steve y Sam no gastan demasiado en sí mismos. Ambos con entrenamiento militar, son supervivientes, adiestrados a vivir temporadas sin demasiadas o nulas comodidades. Solo lo justo para seguir moviéndose.

El dinero dado por T’Challa le había parecido exagerado cuando lo recibió; ahora, teme que sea insuficiente.

Steve puede reducir sus propias comidas sin que Sam se dé cuenta, prescindir de la chaqueta que el ex paracaidista militar dice que le está faltando e ignorar que la suela de su bota izquierda comenzó a despegarse en el último atraco a una base de HYDRA; pero llegará un momento en que tendrán que pasar más tiempo en la nave, lejos de las ciudades y, por tanto, lejos de los recursos. Las caminatas para reabastecerse van a ser maratónicas, y por mucho que Wilson este en buena condición física, no hay forma alguna en que él sea capaz de hacer eso continuamente sin colapsar y en tiempo limitado.

Asique estaría Steve en eso, probablemente.

Pero les quedan algunos meses antes de que la situación sea alarmante, por ahora Steve no puede relajarse, pero tal vez si reducir sus niveles de estrés al mínimo mientras pueda.

La ligera pelusa de nieve se reduce hasta casi extinguirse en los veinte minutos que demora en llegar a la estación. Por suerte no se ve muy distinta a una gasolinera de Nueva York, la única diferencia notable es que el gran letrero dice _Orlen_ en vez de _Sunoco_ (o alguna otra cosa por el estilo).

El soldado entra presuroso en la estación, con la capucha puesta y el gorro de lana tan abajo en la frente que casi le tapa los ojos; la bufanda le cubre la quijada, por lo que, mientras agacha la cabeza en la puerta ocultándose disimuladamente de la cámara circular sobre la entrada, sería casi imposible reconocerlo.

Le toma un tiempo registrar que el interior del recinto está vacío sin contar al anciano en el mostrador. El silbido del viento se silencia cuando la puerta se cierra a su espalda.

Steve actúa casual, relaja sus facciones y pone más peso en sus pasos anunciando su llegada. Bajando ligeramente la bufanda con una sonrisa tranquila, se encamina al mostrador sin duda en su caminar. Cada movimiento, cada gesto y timbre de voz minuciosamente calculado para aparenta la típica imagen del turista ligeramente nervioso y torpe que no sabe muy bien dónde está parado.

El señor le da una mirada al escucharle, y le sonríe tan cálidamente que Steve se siente un poco desconcertado al principio.

—Laba diena, jaunuoli. Šiek tiek šalta būti lauke, ar ne?[1]

—Eh… laba diena —contesta el saludo Steve (lo único que en realidad ha entendido), y se encorva un poco, tamborileando con los dedos sobre su pierna.

Natasha le dijo alguna vez que es un mal mentiroso (lo que no discute, porque algo de verdad hay en la apreciación, y mentirle a una experta es una mala jugada de todos modos), pero es un buen actor corporal. Si lo que tiene que decir es en parte verdad, tiene el acto ganado. Con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos sutilmente más grandes de lo normal, las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío es una casualidad bastante conveniente.

Acompañado de una suave risa avergonzada, pregunta en alemán.

—Sprechen Sie Deutsch? Leider habe ich mein Litauisch nicht geübt, bevor ich gereist bin.[2]

— _Oh_... Alles klar! Keine Sorge, junger Mann, das passiert immer den Touristen.[3]

—Gott sei Dank. Akzeptieren Sie Euro? Ich muss den Tank mit Benzin füllen, sonst bringt mich meine Freundin um, wenn wir auf halbem Weg festsitzen.[4]

—Selbstverständlich —dice el anciano y Steve no finge el suspiro de alivio. Mientras paga el combustible, el señor Butkus (según su gafete) entabla una trivial conversación con Steve sobre el viaje con su “novia” («Lo siento, Sam», piensa). Steve se inventa una historia creíble y se ríe con los comentaros ingeniosos del anciano. Es agradable hablar con alguien más que no sea Sam. Alguien que no sabe quién es, ni lo que ha hecho, ni lo que podría hacer —. Eine schwierige Frau, nicht?[5]

Con un sonrojo que no es actuado, Steve tartamudea antes de contestar.

—Ja, klar![6]

Steve sale con una sonrisa poco después, el frío lo golpea de lleno con la renovada ventisca. En la estación de recarga, el bidón se llena lentamente mientras chequea la hora.

15:35. Aún le queda media hora antes de que Sam comience a impacientarse, así que se fricciona las manos de nuevo y saca el teléfono de su bolsillo.

Luego se siente tonto mirándolo sin saber qué escribir.

Las últimas semanas han sido tan raras. Ya son ocho meses desde que se fugaron de Estados Unidos.

_Ocho meses muy largos._

Es extraño, en cierta forma. No había salido del país más que para ir a alguna misión. Nunca ha sido turista (ahora tampoco, la verdad), ni ha apreciado los lugares donde ha ido mientras estaba en cubierto o dirigiendo algún equipo de asalto. Ahora, entre los vuelos eternos confinados dentro del Jet, y las caminatas presurosas en las grandes ciudades a donde van a parad casi por casualidad, siente que está compensando algo que se había perdido. Entre vistazos rápidos y fragmentados, ha podido apreciar otra forma de vida que ha ignorado.

_Una vida normal._

Es raro ver cómo la gente vive tan ignorante de los peligros que hay a su alrededor, tan ajena de quien camina a su lado, o de lo que sucede mar adentro. Es raro ser visto como un civil.

De alguna manera, ese anonimato le gusta, aunque sabe que jamás podrá disfrutar de él por mucho tiempo.

Siempre hay alguien que le conoce, que apunta con el dedo y luego toda la calle sabe que está ahí. Pero ahora que se oculta muy conscientemente de que no tiene que ser reconocido, es glorioso.

Se reiría a carcajadas si no pasara la mayor parte del tiempo estresado.

Tiene a Sam que le cuida la espalda, y a Wanda cuando se reporta desde donde sea que esté. No está solo, lo que agradece, pero igual se arrepiente de ser tan egoísta y haberlos arrastrado con él…

Cada uno tomó su decisión, lo sabe. Son adultos, Wanda se lo dejó muy claro cuando se fue con Visión. Todos ellos son muy conscientes de las repercusiones de sus acciones y de cómo estas les afectarán a futuro, y confía es sus juicios (no hubiera trabajado con ellos en el caso de lo contrario), pero tal vez solo sea una mala costumbre suya de acaparar responsabilidades.

También… también Tony es un factor desconcertante e inamovible en su fuga por el mundo. Si Wanda tiene a Visión, y Sam tiene a Steve, no se puede afirmar rotundamente que el capitán tenga a Wilson. Steve no se siente seguro de “soltar la sopa”, de hablar libremente de lo que se le ocurriera con Sam, ni mucho menos de Siberia; o de todas esas misiones en las que el ex paracaidista no estuvo ahí.

No se confunde, Sam es un buen amigo. Un compañero al que no dudaría confiarle su protección en batalla. Puede hablar muchas cosas con él, pero hay muchas otras que prefiere no mencionarle.

Y para esas cosas, Steve tiene a Tony.

Un Tony desconocido para el Rogers del 2012, pero que ha logrado apreciar.

Un Stark “irreconocible” que puede escuchar por horas sin aburrirse y hablar hasta que llega el alba sin darse cuenta.

Es un Tony que le gusta, porque, aunque por mucho que se justifique de su diferencia a años atrás, sigue siendo el mismo en su mayor parte. Es conocido y nuevo. Un cambio extraño que, sin embargo, sigue siendo parte del pasado. Es Tony siendo Tony, con su sarcasmo, su humor negro, su burla y agudeza; pero también es preocupación, atención y una fiereza que le llena de calidez por dentro.

Es el reconocimiento de un igual, alguien que lo completa.

¿Y qué puede hacer Steve con esa revelación?

Nada más que avergonzarse, reprenderse por haberse dejado llevar por lo superficial y no haber ahondado aún más en esa amistad insipiente con Tony mucho antes.

_De haber dejado pasar la oportunidad._

Siempre hay sorpresa y familiaridad. Es agradable darse cuenta de que lo que vio en él no desaparece (no importa ahora si era algo malo o bueno), sigue siendo el mismo Tony, solo que con los detalles que se difunden en la superficie, y esas experiencias que esconde por alguna razón.

Un Tony Stark que no deja de sorprenderlo.

<¿Cómo está todo en la Gran Manzana? ¿Pepper ya te ha cortado la cabeza por olvidar ir a la reunión que te agendó?>.

Rogers escribe torpemente (se demora una eternidad. _«Como un anciano, Steve. Como un anciano»),_ sus dedos demasiado gruesos para el teclado minúsculo del aparato, y el frio no es de mucha ayuda cuando entumece sus manos.

El bidón termina de llenarse, por lo que deja todo tal cual estaba y asegura la tapa del envase. Con un ligero esfuerzo de sus brazos y un movimiento en arco, se cuelga el recipiente en la espalda con la cuerda bien sujeta en su frente mientras comienza a caminar de regreso.

No pasan ni cinco minutos para que Tony conteste. El timbre de mensaje recibido suena en su bolsillo.

La nieve se ha detenido una vez más y Steve saca con prisas el aparato de su pantalón.

<¿Cómo es que…?>

<No importa. Respondiendo a tu pregunta: Pepper no me ha cortado la cabeza, ella no lo haría, ¿cómo podría vivir sin mi carisma?>

Rogers ríe entre dientes. «Ese ego no te lo compro, Tony». Se detiene a un costado de la vereda para contestar.

<No creo que sea tan difícil…>, escribe, y Tony contesta tan rápido que se pregunta cómo lo hace.

<¡Blasfemias! Ni siquiera tú puedes vivir sin mí. Admítelo, Rogers, soy irresistible>.

Steve traga saliva con una risa nerviosa escapándose de los labios. Vuelve a caminar, haciendo tiempo mientras piensa qué contestar.

Es por estas situaciones que Steve tardó casi una semana en motivarse a volver a llamar a Tony luego del fiasco del 14 de febrero. En primer lugar, Rogers no esperaba recibir una llamada del castaño ese día. Imaginaba que Stark ocuparía la fecha para hacer algo más _divertido_ que hablar con el soldado. Ahora que Tony está soltero, no es como si tuviera restricciones para salir en citas casuales. La fecha lo tomó desprevenido al él también.

San Valentín nunca ha sido un día particularmente esperando por Steve. ¿Relaciones amorosas en su adolescencia? Cero. ¿Al crecer? En realidad, dejó de intentarlo cuando cumplió diecisiete. Luego estuvo Peggy, que prefería una caminata por los campos de entrenamiento antes que las rosas y los chocolates; y después, cuando despertó… Hubo una vez, una cita con una archivera de la biblioteca pública… Diría que fue la cena romántica más incómoda de su vida, pero no tiene con qué compararlo. Luego de eso, solo tuvo salidas esporádicas, cosas de una vez. Salidas de copas que casi nunca llegaban muy lejos porque Steve no se sentía cómodo.

Todo se sentía forzado.

Es por la misma razón que nunca aceptó una cita concertada por Natasha. Sharon fue una excepción que se acabó bastante rápido.

Pero Tony había llamado. Y luego había estado ese audio provocativo muy vergonzoso con un Stark obviamente ignorante de la fecha. La situación lo había superado.

Y aquí está, otra vez sin saber qué decir.

«¿Cómo lo haces, Rogers? ¿Cómo haces para inventarte discursos que mueve corazones con una labia impresionante, _y quedarte sin palabras por una broma que ni siquiera es verdad?»_

Pero las pesadillas le discuten todas las noches, ¿en realidad no es así?

<Irresistible para la prensa querrás decir. ¿No saliste en TMZ[7] solo hace tres días por un escándalo con una chica de Vogue?>

La nieve cae lentamente mientras el soldado permanece de pie en medio de una calle desierta, esperando una respuesta que tarda en llegar. Él no es consciente de lo que hace, no sabe el sobresalto que le provoca a un castaño a miles de kilómetros de distancia, ni lo que sus propias acciones hacen crecer en su corazón. Algo que, aunque no es nuevo, se siente como tal.

El rechazo inicial es casi un fantasma.

<… Eso fue un malentendido. ¿Acaso conoces TMZ? ¿Quién te mostró TMZ?>

Steve esconde su sonrisa con la bufanda y retoma su camino. Ha perdido bastante tiempo en su retorno y Sam preocupado es un poco, _solo un poco_ , exasperante. Será feliz si puede descansar hasta mañana sin ninguna de sus respuestas astutas.

<Tengo mis maneras>.

Tony manda una repuesta sarcástica mientras Steve apresura el paso. El viento se cuela en su ropa y las manos le tiemblan, haciéndole imposible responder.

«El invierno apesta».

La pelusa blanca se extingue lentamente por suerte, pero la brisa gélida es inclemente y Steve empieza a sentir, lenta pero consistente, como el pánico le aprieta el pecho con cada latido.

La temperatura ha bajado un par de grados desde que se despidió de Sam.

«Dios, ¿cuánto falta?»

No debió salir, se recrimina. Steve tendría que haber convencido a Sam de que en la mañana también era un buen momento para abastecerse como cualquier otro (lo que es cierto, pero no necesariamente conveniente. Mientras más rápido consigan lo que vinieron a buscar, más pronto podrán largarse).

—Maldición —masculla con un pequeño temblor. Si fuera cualquier otra persona tan loca como para salir con ese clima, tal vez también se quejaría de que el invierno estaba haciendo de las suyas cagando frío como broma con laxante, pero probablemente no haría nada más que avanzar más rápido y maldecir al aire. Steve, sin embargo, no es cualquier persona. Todavía puede recordar las noticias en los periódicos sobre lo que el “General Invierno” había hecho en la batalla de Moscú en 1941. El mismo Steve había tenido sus propias dosis de la traicionera temporada como para generar un no muy leve odio por la misma, y un trauma tan marcado que logra encubrir con diferentes grados de éxito. Es un desafortunado suceso el que tuvieran que detenerse en un país del hemisferio norte cuando el invierno asecha, pero por mucho que le gustaría, no puede controlar todos los pequeños detalles.

Steve sondea a su alrededor buscando algún refugio del viento, pero nada parece suficiente. Las casas están demasiado juntas entre sí y ningún árbol ha resistido con follaje tan establecida la temporada fría.

«Contrólate, Rogers. Apenas si se está por debajo de los cero grados, ¡esto no va a matarte!»

Pero es demasiado tarde. Los ojos le escocen mientras oye el rasgueo de la tela desvencijada de la carpa que se agita por el viento, y el claxon perdido de algún carro a lo lejos, _demasiado lejano…_

Las hojas crujen suavemente y Steve puede escuchar a _Dum Dum_ contándoles otra vez a Gabe y Jacques como había recibido su título de Sargento mientras Morita y Montgomery se ríen más borrachos que una cuba. El remilgado acento inglés arrastrado de Montgomery se cuela más fuerte en su tienda cuando la tela de la entrada es corrida a un lado y Bucky aparece con su sonrisa de casanova y una botella con esa porquería de la _grapa_ italiana que te quema los intestinos y te deja deseando tragarte la nieve.

Bucky carcajea con las mejillas coloradas, ligeramente achispado, y dice: _«Hey, Stevie, ¿no vas a unirte?»._

Por un segundo, la guerra queda atrás y esa fría noche parece otra salida entre viejos amigos…

Steve ríe con su mejor amigo, contagiado con su alegría ebria. Rogers se levanta del catre, dispuesto a embriagarse luego de unas misiones poco agradables, cuando una extraña confusión lo estremece antes de aceptar la botella.

Steve parpadea y toda sonrisa desaparece.

El bosque en alguna parte de Centroeuropa se esfuma como niebla, dejándole un vacío en el estómago cuando toma conciencia de la calle desierta donde se encuentra.

—No…

Las murallas de piedra le traen al presente con una sensación amarga y atemporal. Es difícil dejar el pasado cuando el maldito pueblo parece haberse estancado cien años atrás.

El corazón le late enloquecido y le duelen las costillas. Sus jadeos se condensan frente a su rostro como una nube en miniatura de mal augurio.

Puede sentir como el frío azota su rostro, como el hielo afilado corta sus guantes y se pega en el traje; _como sus botas se hunden_ en metros de nieve mientras escalan la montaña al punto de lanzamiento.

…Pero la nieve con suerte tiene unos centímetros de espesor.

James, parado frente a Steve con su mano gélida aferrado a su hombro y el muñón de su brazo izquierdo tiñendo la nieve de rojo, se endereza revelando su uniforme destrozado por la caída, ajado con laceraciones goteantes de sangre.

Su rostro pálido y ojeroso es la viva imagen de una muerte dolorosa.

La mitad de la cabeza del sargento se haya bañada en sangre, supurando lentamente por un agujero en su frente.

Incluso su voz se oye hueca y desprovista de emoción.

 _«No es tu venganza, ¿verdad?»,_ no hay sonrisa nerviosa y sarcástica, solo ira burbujeante y cruda.

 _No, no, no, no._ Steve da manotazos frenéticos y James desaparece en la ventisca.

«Bucky está bien, ¡Bucky está vivo!», se dice como un mantra. Su cuerpo se estremece y su respiración se acelera aún más, Steve sabe que ya no es el frío.

_Hasta el final de la línea…_

A unos metros, Steve por fin avista un callejón oscuro, y no duda en correr hacia él. Se resbala con la nieve sucia sobre los adoquines tantas veces que es ridículo y termina chocando con la muralla de piedra corroída con un golpe sordo que apenas registra. Deja caer el bidón al suelo despreocupadamente, el recipiente genera un ruido de _cloc_ al tocar el cemento que se magnifica con un eco por el estrecho corredor, como la detonación de un cañón en plena batalla.

Solo espera que el combustible tenga un anticongelante, porque de no ser así, llegará con un cubo de hielo al hostal.

_«Tú sabes cómo es eso, ¿no, Cap?»_

—¡Basta! Dugan jamás dijo eso.

_«¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Nos dejaste atrás. **Nos abandonaste** , como a todos»._

Steve se deja llevar por la gravedad. La nieve empapa sus pantalones cuando se sienta en el suelo y el frío lo penetra a través de la roca en su espalda. Sigue agitado, con la mirada vidriosa y solo atina a golpear la pared con la coronilla tratando de conservar la calma. «¿Por qué no hay nadie, maldita sea?, son apenas las cuatro de la tarde». Se arrebuja en el abrigo, intentando conservar el calor y mantener sus manos calientes, haciéndose tan pequeño como le sea posible. Apenas funciona. «Vamos… Vamos».

En algún momento termina con la cabeza enterrada en las rodillas y respirando como locomotora.

Solo empeora.

—Lo habías… estado haciendo tan… bien, Rogers —y era verdad. Su último ataque de ansiedad fue hace más de un año (el último significativo. Los pequeños sobresaltos de vez en cuando no importaban). El agua caliente de su departamento se cortó por un desperfecto en las tuberías y se duchó con el agua fría creyendo que no pasaría nada… _Fue estúpido_ , estuvo una hora encerrado desnudo en el baño intentando calmarse, sin posibilidad de que alguien llegara y le ayudara porque vivía solo y no tenía a quien acudir.

En realidad, no había nadie, ¿pero eso era relevante ahora? No es que hubiera alguna diferencia en comparación con el pasado.

Los conocidos le sobran, los amigos no. Es difícil hacer amigos cuando pasas el ochenta por ciento del año en misiones. Los vecinos tendían a saludarlo solo por cortesía, pues con suerte lo veían una vez al mes, hasta el portero dudaba al abrirle la puerta, sin reconocerlo de inmediato. Los compañeros de misión suelen volverse cercanos, pero no es sencillo contar con ellos cuando tienen una agenta tan apretada como la del mismo Steve.

Y en lo que a definición de “cercanos” se refiere… Una cosa es cercanía y otra _confianza_.

¿Entonces, amigos? Natasha estaba perdida en algún lugar del mundo quién sabe dónde (no hay que olvidar que Steve se encontraba _desnudo_ en su ducha, por lo que tampoco la habría llamado de haber podido y sabido su paradero); Sam, luego de casi dos años de camaradería, podía decir que había visto en el moreno un amigo con el que podía contar, pero no confiaba en sí mismo para poder siguiera pedirle ayuda con sus _debilidades (_ una tontería, ya que Sam se había dedicado por años a escuchar las desventuras de los soldados retirados); Hill era un _no_ rotundo; y Sharon, solo tuvieron _una cita…_ No se le ocurre nadie más.

Eso es hace un año atrás.

Ahora tiene a Wanda (aunque suele verla solo cuando atacan las bases de Hydra que encuentran en su camino, y de todos modos la chica había formado un vínculo mucho más estrecho con Clint que con Steve), y a Tony… Pero Stark, él sigue estando a miles de kilómetros de distancia, un pequeño teléfono es su único método de contacto. _¿Cómo podría ayudar?_ (El solo considerarlo empeoraba su ataque de pánico).

Así que, a fin de cuentas, está bastante por su propio pie en lo que a sus demonios se refiere; a sus miedos tontos, a sus traumas. Puede manejarlo, lo ha hecho toda su vida, ahora no tiene que por qué ser diferente.

Steve aprieta la mandíbula mientras respira profundo.

No debiera serlo, pero lo es.

« _¿Otra vez jugando en la nieve, aingeal beag **[8]**? Vas a enfermarte de nuevo»._

 _Mamá_.

—No, por favor _no_.

 _Respira profundo, puedes hacerlo,_ se dice. Steve debe levantarse, llegar al hostal y actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido. Sam no hará preguntas si Steve no quiere hablar, le dará su espacio, como casi siempre. Steve desearía que no fuera a hacerlo, pero él no dará el primer paso.

No puede mostrar debilidad, no debe.

Steve maldice su orgullo.

_«Vamos Capitán, ¡Levántese!»_

—No puedo…

_«Estira más el brazo, Steve… Hermano, **por favor** , no me dejes caer»._

—¡No pude…! _No pude, no pude, no pude…_

_«No me decepciones, aingeal beag. ¿Qué diría tu padre?»._

—… _Papá no está…_

_«… ¿Ha cumplido su promesa, Señor Rogers?»_

—Silencio – murmura mientras se mece, las lágrimas se congelan en sus mejillas —. Cállense… ¡Déjenme en paz!

_«Has cambiado, Stevie»._

—No es verdad, sigo siendo yo.

_«No. Has caído tan bajo. Pecaste»._

—¡Cállate!

Bucky se arrodilla en la nieve encimándose sobre Steve. La única mano del sargento se aferra al rostro de rubio en un agarre doloroso y la sangre cae en las mejillas del capitán. No hay calidez, todo está frío, como ese día en los Alpes.

Un sonido desgarrado sale de la garganta de Rogers y Bucky aprieta su agarre, se siente tan real, _se ve tan real_. Lo único que la mirada borrosa de Steve puede ver es el rostro demacrado de Barnes frente a su cara.

El corazón le martillea a todo galope y su pecho se aplasta con un peso invisible que no le deja respirar.

 _«… Pecaste de la peor manera…»,_ susurra entonces James y Steve puede sentir como algo en la típica pesadilla cambia, como el frío se intensifica, el dolor en su diafragma, la culpa y el ardor en cada intento penoso de respirar se vuelve insoportable.

El pánico irracional es renovado con un nuevo miedo.

_«… Al desear a un hombre»._

—¡Aléjate de mí!

El cuerpo del sargento sale disparado contra la pared contraria, golpeándose estrepitosamente y desplomándose en el suelo. Bucky no vuelve a levantarse. El charco de sangre moja las botas de Steve y parece que todo ha terminado, pero Steve lo sabe mejor.

Todo está en su cabeza. No hay peor enemigo que uno mismo.

La alucinación no necesita parecer despierta para atormentarlo.

_«Mírame»._

— _…No._

_«Eso es lo que querías, ¿no? Todo este tiempo deseaste que desapareciera, para no perderlo a **él** »._

Steve solloza entre jadeos. Cuando vuelve a mirar, no hay nadie más en el callejón. Steve intenta parase, pero vuelve a caer al suelo cuando todo le da vueltas. Las manos torpes y hormigueantes no pueden sostenerlo, apenas si siente los dedos.

—Inhala… exhala —susurra Steve, aferrándose a la nieve como un salvavidas —. Inhala… exhala.

En su bolsillo el teléfono suena.

Sigue sonado por un minuto entero antes de silenciarse. Steve apenas puede ver y el ruido incesante no hace más que destruir sus deficientes intentos de guardar la calma.

El teléfono suena tres veces en lo que parecen solo segundos y Steve solo puede sollozar frustrado cada vez que la calma que logra conseguir es rota por la vibración.

—Tony… _por favor…_

La siguiente vez, todo pensamiento lógico se esfuma y ve rojo.

Golpea la pared con un grito desgarrado, sus nudillos crujen con el impacto y lo que solo puede ser sangre chorrea cálida por sus dedos quebrados.

El dolor recorre su brazo como un relámpago, es el mismo dolor el que lo ancla a duras penas a la tierra. _Siempre ha sido el dolor_.

Finalmente contesta.

**Austin, TX.**

**08:10 a.m.**

Tony se pasea de un lado a otro nerviosamente.

El sol entra por los ventanales del _penthouses_ , iluminando la planta baja minimalista con un brillo amarillo que da calidez a la escala de grises. Las poltronas rojas se destacan como un pulgar adolorido en la sala de estar y son definitivamente las preferidas de Stark.

El ático es ostentoso, sin lugar a duda, tiene una vista privilegiada de todo el centro de Austin, que de por si es todo un espectáculo. Tony no puede negar que es muy del estilo de Pepper…

El solitario piano al fondo es una broma descarada, Stark no ha tocado el piano desde los veintiún años. El hombre pasa de largo el instrumento, posándose como una gárgola acechante sobre la ciudad.

Tiene una conferencia en una hora, conferencia a la que probablemente habría llegado tarde si el mensaje de Steve no lo hubiera despertado. Se termina de arreglar la corbata mientras escucha el timbre de llamada en espera, el mismo que no ha cambiado en los cuatro intentos pasados.

Luego de que el soldado no contestara los últimos quince mensajes, y sintiéndose bastante intranquilo (la conversación había terminado demasiado abruptamente para ser una situación normal con Steve), Tony llama infructuosamente sintiéndose impotente.

Si tan solo no estuviera tan lejos…

Pepper escribe en su Starkphone, recordándole la hora de llegada al encuentro de “ _Tecnologías inteligentes para un futuro sustentable_ ”, recalcando su posición como invitado especial (la amenaza no tan sutil de que no llegue tarde se halla en una escueta frase al final del texto). Tony lo ignora por el momento, ya se encuentra despierto por lo que es poco probable que llegue tarde a menos que Steve no conteste y Stark, tan espontáneo e insensato como puede ser a veces, tome el primer avión al noreste de Europa en AUS*[9] que salga _inmediatamente_.

Por suerte para él (y para los quinientos invitados a la charla y al papeleo poco deseado de Pepper), Steve contesta a la quinta vez.

Tony agarra el teléfono con alivio y premura, olvidándose de todo lo demás.

—Steve —llama Tony con una sonrisa en sus labios (una sonrisa de la que cualquier persona avispada podría sospechar). Se borra rápidamente cuando del parlante solo se oyen jadeos intermitentes –. ¿Steve…? – repite entonces, toda tranquilidad es inexistente y la preocupación frunce sus facciones. Rogers habla finalmente, luego de medio minuto de Tony nombrándolo sin resultados, pero sus palabras son un resuello entrecortado que manda un espasmo de los pies a la cabeza de Tony.

— _No puedo… respirar._

«Mierda».

—¡¿Qué es, Steve?! ¿Por qué no puedes respirar? —exclama a medio grito.

—Tengo… mucho frío…, T-tony… Tengo _frío._

«Joder. ¿Un ataque de pánico tal vez? _Mierda, mierda. mierda_ ». Tony no tiene mucha idea de qué hacer. Ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que tiene Steve en realidad. Podría estar herido y Rogers no le estaba diciendo, o en realidad solo… estaba _recordando_.

Había un millón de opciones, y Tony no puede hacer nada más que hablarle.

« _Maldita sea»._

—Steve, escúchame con atención —ordena Tony entre los jadeos de Rogers. Nunca ha hecho esto, pero Pepper lo había intentado con él, y aunque al mismo Tony no le había resultado, no perdía nada al intentarlo con Steve. Tampoco se le ocurrían muchas opciones —. Escucha mi respiración, quiero que respires conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? No escuches nada más, solo a mí. ¿Okey? —el hombre insiste suavemente hasta que el soldado afirma torpe —. Bien. Inhala, Steve. _Hazlo_ … Eso, bien hecho, Cap. Retenlo, y exhala. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Steve… Genial, respira conmigo, _Big-boy_ , sigue así.

El soldado sigue las ordenes mecánicamente, inhalando y exhalando cuando se le dice y haciendo oídos sordos a todo lo demás. Tony sigue hablando sin pausa con voz suave y calmada, felicitando al rubio de vez en cuando con cariño y motes tontos que relajan al soldado.

Quizás hace efecto porque Steve está acostumbrado a recibir órdenes, y en este caso, mucho más dispuesto en acatarlas. Tony no lo menciona, aunque lo intuye, a Stark no le había funcionado el método porque es demasiado cabezota para seguir instrucciones sin rechistar, no importa si eran por su bien. Steve, por otra parte, puede hacer excepciones.

Tony suspira tranquilo cuando la respiración de Steve se normaliza.

—Lo siento. Lo tenía controlado un poco… antes de que llamaras.

—No te disculpes, Steve —murmura Tony, su voz suave y baja, sin juicio alguno. No hay nadie más con él en la sala, pero no sube el volumen de su voz, como si quisiera celar el secreto incluso del aire, y se oye tan sincero, que calla cualquier protesta que podría ocurrírsele a Rogers —. Quiero que creas en mi cuando te digo que, si sucede cualquier cosa, _lo que sea_ , voy a escucharte. No te cuestionaré, mucho menos por algo que yo mismo he vivido. ¿Lo entiendes, Steve?

—… _S-sí._

—Bien. Ahora dime, ¿estas al descubierto, en la calle? —pregunta solo para confirmar, si el frío fue el desencadenante del ataque de Steve, Tony cree poco probable que el hombre estuviera a resguardo.

—S-sí.

Tony asiente para sí mismo y toma una respiración profunda para tranquilizarse y pensar. Intenta no demorarse, no cree que sea buena idea dejar por su cuenta al capitán hasta que esté seguro con Wilson o quien sea.

Dejarlo solo podría provocar que recaiga, Tony sabe que es una posibilidad.

—Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos, Steve. ¿Estás de pie? —el soldado niega y Tony suaviza su tono, pero sin dejar de sonar como una orden. Lo importante es que su voz se escuche segura y que no trasparente su nerviosismo —. Vas a levantarte, lentamente, con calma. Recoge todas tus cosas y vuelve a orientarte donde estas. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que estás haciendo, ¿puedes hacerlo?

Los siguientes minutos pasan lentamente mientras Steve sigue lo acordado y vuelve a encaminarse a la calle. Tony es paciente, demasiado tenso como para hacer alguna otra cosa mientras espera.

¿Alguna vez había estado tan preocupado?

No lo recuerda.

—Listo.

—Bien hecho. ¿Recuerdas como regresar con Wilson?

—Sí – Steve hace una pausa de una inspiración lenta y continua, como un autómata –. Cinco cuadras al norte, luego a la derecha en la esquina de la plazuela con la pileta y recto hasta el hostal frente a la tienda de abarrotes.

—Genial, no es muy difícil, ¿verdad? Hagámoslo. Cinco cuadras al norte…

Stark no deja de hablar durante la siguiente media hora, a veces tonterías que se le ocurren, algunos chismes de farándula y una que otra cosa de Stark Industries o algo en lo que esté trabajando. Solo se detiene cuando Rogers llega a las intersecciones y Tony le repite las instrucciones que el mismo Steve le había dicho, sin impacientarse.

A Tony no le molesta hablar, aunque Steve no es muy colaborativo esta vez, todavía concentrado en regresar a un lugar seguro. Le cuenta como anécdota lo sucedido con la chica de Vogue, sobre la conferencia a la que tiene que llegar en _una hora_ (aunque en realidad solo tiene veinte minutos) y de lo aburrido que estuvo el 21 con los fuegos artificiales típicos y las fiestas pacíficas.

Cuando Steve finalmente llega al hostal, ha vuelto más o menos a la normalidad en los últimos cinco minutos y es capaz de seguir la conversación sin parecer en automático.

Son casi las cinco de la tarde en Kaunas, y Sam debe de estar un poquito histérico, pero Steve no corta la llama y Tony tampoco. Sin embargo, ya está a las puertas de la casona y se siente en la obligación de decirle a Tony.

—… Ya he llegado.

—No estuvo tan difícil, ¿verdad, _Big-boy_?

—No.

—Solo necesitabas un empujoncito —carcajea Tony y Steve también ríe avergonzado. Aun no puede creer que Stark haya “presenciado” uno de sus ataques. Es inverosímil. Pero le está infinitamente agradecido, si no fuera por el castaño, seguramente seguiría en ese callejón congelándose el trasero y preocupando innecesariamente a Sam, se siente culpable de preocupar a Tony, sin embargo.

—Lo siento por esto, Tony…

—¿Qué te dije, Steve? No te disculpes, no me molesta. Y para que me creas: quiero que me llames apenas comiences a sentir que… _no puedes seguir adelante_ , ¿okey? No importa con quién estés o a la hora que sea, llámame.

Tony puede escuchar como Steve duda antes de aceptar. Conoce el orgullo y el deseo de ser independiente y no una carga para los demás, pero sería estúpido de su parte no darle un salvavidas a Steve cuando conoce una fracción de los demonios del otro.

Es una opción para Rogers, Tony no va a obligarlo, pero estará ahí esperando.

Igualmente, como buen negociante, sabe que para ser tomado enserio, no hay mejor manera que dar un poco de uno mismo en el acuerdo.

—…Está bien.

Tony se muerde el labio antes de lanzar la precaución por la borda.

—¿Qué te parece si yo te llamó cuando esté igual? ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

—¡Por supuesto! —grita Steve, y Tony resopla por lo indignado que se escucha, divertido por lo predecible que puede ser Steve a veces.

—Genial, es un trato, Capitán _Handsome_ —Tony desearía estar ahí para presenciar el sonrojo que sabe colorea las mejillas de Rogers. Es una lástima estar tan lejos —. Ahora quiero que entres y vayas a tranquilizar a Wilson antes de que comience a encaramarse por las paredes.

—Está bien, tienes razón —Steve no puede evitar sonar decepcionado.

—Adiós, Steve. Hablamos después. No olvides nuestro trato.

Steve observa la puerta de madera labrada del hostal, preguntándose cuando será ese después y si debiera comenzar a preocuparse de estar tan ansioso de que sea más temprano que tarde.

_…Preocupado de cuanto del reciente ataque de pánico es por el pasado y cuanto por estos sentimientos que se niegan a callarse._

Finamente se despide, deseando no tener que hacerlo nunca.

— _Adiós_.

Tony se encuentra en las bambalinas de la sala de conferencias del _Palacio Event Center_ con el teléfono en mano y veinte minutos tarde (tal vez se había pasado algunas luces rojas en el camino, pero el _Audi_ aguanta y no se ganó ni una sola multa). Duda durante medio minuto, antes de rescatar sus agallas de lo profundo de su espíritu y mandar el mensaje mientras la música suena.

Lentamente el telón sube y Stark hace una entrada con una floritura y su sonrisa matadora mientras el salón se llena de aplausos.

— _¡Bienvenidos al futuro…!_

<Quiero que nos veamos.

El 25, a las 17 hrs,

Westplein 50, Utrecht, 3531 BL, Países Bajos.

 _No llegues tarde_.

T.S.>

* * *

[1] Buenas tardes, joven. Hace algo de frío para estar afuera, ¿no lo cree? (lituano).

[2] ¿Habla alemán? Lastimosamente, no practiqué mi lituano antes de viajar (alemán).

[3] Oh... Sí. No se preocupe joven, siempre les pasa a los turistas (alemán).

[4] Gracias a Dios. ¿Acepta euros? Necesito llenar el bidón con gasolina o mi novia va a matarme si nos quedamos varados a mitad de camino (alemán).

[5] Por supuesto. – Una mujer difícil, ¿no? (alemán).

[6] Evidentemente que si (alemán).

[7] TMZ es un sitio web estadounidense dedicado a las noticias sobre celebridades.

[8] Pequeño ángel (gaélico irlandés).

[9] Aeropuerto Austin-Bergstrom International Airport, TX (AUS).


	21. Capítulo 14

_**Vestigios.** _

“ _El mal es siempre mediocre y humano. Y comparte nuestra cama… y come en nuestra mesa_ ” –. **W. H. Auden** , Poeta y ensayista británico.

**República del Níger, África Occidental. [1]**

**Cuarenta millas al norte de la ciudad capital de Niamey.**

Susan Storm había tenido que afrontar muchas decisiones, a veces fáciles y otras difíciles, a lo largo de su vida. Había tenido una infancia feliz, con su hermano idiota y padres amorosos. La secundaria no fue llamativa, siempre preocupada de sus estudios, y aunque solía llamar la atención por sus facciones atractivas y su sonrisa amable, los deportistas solían aburrirla.

Su tipo siempre han sido más los cerebritos.

Como Reed.

Entrar a la universidad había sido un éxito personal, y conocer a Reed Richards en el proceso fue, en su parcial opinión, un sueño.

Un sueño muy lindo, que no duró.

Hubo muchas veces en los siguientes años a la ruptura que se arrepintió, muchas otras que pensó haber hecho lo correcto. No podía seguir por la vida sin ideas a futuro, sin metas o etapas que afrontar.

Establecerse, formar un hogar, fue un ideal que se había arraigado a su corazón desde que era una niña que miraba a sus padres felizmente casados y enamorados. Hubo un momento, en sus veintitantos, que pensó podría tener eso con Reed. Él rompió su ilusión, y ella se dio cuenta que tal vez se había formado demasiadas expectativas, todavía no había cumplido ni los treinta, tenía un futuro prometedor en su carrera y una vida por delante… aún tenía mucho por vivir.

Y quizás no lo haría con Richards, pero eso no se interpondría en su camino.

Su hermano, Johnny, fue extrañamente un gran apoyo en el proceso.

Había seguido adelante, las amistades habían ido y venido. Los trabajos, parejas, proyectos… y luego había conocido a Víctor. No es que no lo conociera de antes, él había sido uno de los rivales científicos de Reed.

Trabajar para él fue toda una experiencia en muchos sentidos. Víctor era un genio a su manera, un depredador. No era un hombre sin ambiciones, por el contrario, Susan solía pensar, que _Von Doom_ tenía demasiadas. Pero después de un tiempo, algo cambio en la relación estrictamente profesional. Ya no lo era en lo absoluto y, aunque era un buen partido (Johnny solía bromear todo el tiempo sobre eso), no era exactamente lo que ella quería.

Ahora, casi dos décadas después, se da cuenta que fue un movimiento estúpido dejar que _Von Doom_ la sedujera, crear ilusiones donde debió ser sincera consigo misma y cortar todo avance de raíz.

Había habido quizás una pequeña esperanza de encontrarse con Reed en la decisión precipitada… tal vez generarle celos. Impresionantemente, su predicción fue acertada.

El reencuentro fue desconcertante y cada una de las situaciones en las que creía haber llamado la atención de Reed, se daba cuenta de lo denso que puede ser, metido de cabeza en su trabajo, y que debería haber dejado el pasado definitivamente muy atrás.

Era frustrante (y no dejó de serlo después de que se casaron, aunque a veces podía ser adorable a su manera).

Luego le siguieron un montón de situaciones inexplicables y fuera de su control.

La vida de todos cambió en cuestión de días, y de ahí todo fue una montaña rusa.

Fueron un montón de decisiones que parecían, en ese momento, trascendentales para su futuro por venir.

Los Cuatro Fantásticos fueron su vida, su familia, por mucho tiempo. Se dieron el tiempo de volver a retomar relaciones donde las habían dejado, de experimentar. Lo siguieron siendo incluso cuando Reed y Susan decidieron tomarse un descanso de eso y asentarse. Tuvieron a Valerie y a Franklin.

Algo de normalidad en sus locas vidas con superpoderes.

Y luego… luego ellos se habían desvanecido.

¿Cómo puedes aceptar tan repentinamente que aquello que creíste estable, aquellos que estaría por mucho tiempo a tu lado, se desvanezcan como polvo? Susan no podía aceptarlo.

No podía creer que solo quedaban los recuerdos y habitaciones vacías.

Ahora, es una realidad. Es un hecho innegable que la golpea en la cara cada vez que abre los ojos en la mañana y el calor del desierto la sofoca lentamente.

Es un hecho, cuando solo Ben se encuentra a su lado mientras intentan retomar sus identidades de héroes en un continente que jamás en su vida habían pisado.

Es una verdad dolorosa que pesa en su consciencia mientras cree ver sus fantasmas en la multitud.

Hace calor.

La temperatura dentro de la carpa es más fresca que afuera, pero es igual de seco y bochornoso como el desierto al descubierto, solo más soportable.

Sue solo ha tenido que sonarse la sangre seca de la nariz un par de veces la última semana, lo que es un cambio muy bienvenido. La mujer no ha podido acostumbrarse aun al clima, pero le gusta la gente, su naturaleza, su estilo de vida… aunque a veces – en su mayor parte – es deprimente. Solo su espíritu luchador había evitado que ella no se deprimiera también.

Susan acomoda a la bebé en sus brazos otra vez, corrigiendo su postura mientras ella bebe ávidamente la leche de la botella. Es pequeña, de piel tan oscura como madera de ébano, labios gruesos de cereza y grandes ojos pardos. Susan nunca había tenido un bebé tan pequeño en brazos (Valerie había pesado unos dos kilos y medio al nacer, y Franklin casi tres), y se siente frágil, como una copa de cristal. Ngozi come voraz, su vientre hinchado de leche de fórmula, pero es delgada, con brazos como palillos y dedos diminutos.

Tadjou la observa en silencio, acuclillado en la roída tela del suelo, encorvado y polvoriento. El muchacho apenas parpadea, jugueteando con sus propios dedos huesudos mientras su hermana se alimenta. Tadjou podría comer también, pero él nunca se queja. Sue o Ben tienen que ponerle la comida en las manos para que se lleve algo a la boca, o no lo hará. La mayoría de los niños huérfanos que han recogido del desierto son un calco de Tadjou.

Demasiado delgados. Demasiado huesudos y desnutridos. _Demasiado abandonados…_

La mitad del mundo parece abandonado hoy en día.

Es una de esas cosas deprimentes.

El niño gorgotea cuando Ngozi suelta la botella con un _plop_ , lo que podría significar que está feliz, o que ella debiera seguir comiendo. Susan no ha escuchado hablar a Tadjou desde que apareció tropezando entre las dunas con un bulto en brazos un par de días después de que el grupo se asentara cerca de la ciudad de Ouallam – en ese momento, en las puertas del campamento, solo había dicho sus nombres con una voz ronca y quebrada antes de desmayarse –. Eso fue hace casi dos semanas, por lo que a Susan no le molesta.

Él y su hermana habían llegado buscando amparo, Susan y sus compañeros se lo habían dado. No habían hecho preguntas.

No era necesario, era bastante obvio lo que había sucedido. Habían llegado solo ellos dos, como muchos otros.

 _El Refugio_ había acogido a numerosos niños en la última semana. Jóvenes recién saliendo de la flor de la niñez, niños tan pequeños como un oso de peluche, y mujeres, muchas mujeres. Jovencitas con bebés de meses y mujeres adultas que habían perdido a los suyos.

_…Había muchas de ellas._

A Susan le dan escalofríos de solo darse cuenta de que no hay mucho más que puedan hacer para ayudar, por lo que se concentra en la bebé y bloquea lo demás.

Unos minutos después, el muchacho sale de la carpa, la niña satisfecha dormida en sus brazos.

Susan los observa irse con la nostalgia opacando su rostro, pero el barullo no se ha detenido a su alrededor por más que parece que el tiempo se congela cuando está con los niños.

Los gritos y lamentos es un murmullo constante en el toldo hospitalario. La carpa de los enfermos está llena siempre, en su mayoría por ancianos y niños muy pequeños que no pueden valerse por sí mismos.

El movimiento de las enfermeras voluntarias no se detiene, y Susan suele pasar gran parte del día ayudándoles para aligerar la carga que tienen. Solo cuentan con una enfermera de profesión, las demás solo son mujeres que han aprendido a lo largo de la vida a curar con medicinas naturales y poco ortodoxas que pueden o no funcionar.

Es una cosa de fe.

Además, no puedes negarte cuando necesitas desesperadamente esas manos extras.

Susan sale del camino cuando la camilla que había utilizado para alimentar a los cinco bebés residentes sin parientes adultos es requerida. Luego de unos minutos de recorrer la sala asegurándose de que todo se encuentre en orden, Susan se encamina a la salida.

Ella aparta la tela de la entrada y se cubre los ojos.

El sol abrazador del medio día es mortal aquí en la parte occidental de África, sobre todo en la temporada seca. Esa quemadura constante en la piel descubierta no es algo a lo que vaya a acostumbrarse.

Susan se arregla el turbante con pericia, cubriéndose la mayor parte del rostro, y observa el exterior en búsqueda de sus compañeros o si hay alguna faena que hacer en la que mantenerse ocupada.

La recibe una marea humana, tela y arena.

Dentro del cuartel es una explosión de color. Predominan el blanco, negro y rojo, y muchas figuras geométricas, siendo un grupo por demás variopinto y estrafalario; el campamento es un contraste de viveza contra las dunas de dorado gastado. Es una discordancia al gris eterno de Manhattan.

A Susan le gusta, esa exaltación a la vida. 

Esa fortaleza contra el dolor.

Son hombre y mujeres muy rudos, muy ásperos y curtidos.

El gentío es una maraña de telas coloridas, pieles de tinta, polvo y gritos en _Hausa **[2]**_ , algo de _Zarma **[3]**_ y escaso francés.

Hacerse entender es difícil, hay una barrera del idioma muy grande que cruzar, y en su mayoría la gente es analfabeta. Hay algunos adultos y jóvenes que hablan fluido francés (que es el idioma oficial, pero casi nadie lo habla), y por suerte, hay dos jóvenes universitarios que habían vuelto a casa y hablan inglés. Eso les ha facilitado bastante la situación.

Sin embargo, el setenta por ciento son niños pequeños, y el resto son en su mayoría mujeres (muy trabajadoras, pero con poca educación y cuesta hacerse entender).

Hay pocos hombres adultos en _El Refugio_ , todos con sus _dashikis **[4]**_ coloridos y pantalones beich. Sobresalen entre las largas faldas de algodón y los _kaftan **[5]**_ ondeantes en la frisa arenosa, y se destacan contra los grandes _kitenges **[6]**_ envolventes que ocultan a las mujeres como armaduras de hilo.

Susan había intentado vestirse como las lugareñas, pero la ropa es escasa y, de todos modos, su cuerpo nada entre tanta tela. Se había conformado con su sosa ropa caqui de explorador.

—¡Susie!

Susan se detiene y observa a su alrededor, reconociendo la voz.

Grimm grita a lo lejos, haciendo señas mientras acarrea un bulto enorme en sus hombros y se despide de un grupo de ancianos. Susan se aleja del camino, esperándolo junto a una de las seis carpas gigantes dispuestas en U alrededor de la circulación central.

Ben es como un tótem en medio de una avenida rápida. Impactante y ligeramente desconcertante.

Por más que se cubra con capas y capas de tela, se resalta por su tamaño voluminoso. No es necesariamente alto, pero si grueso, como, bueno, _una roca_. 

Sin embargo, Ben ya no se acompleja como hace una década. Ha aprendido a sobrellevar con algo de humor lo que fue su desgracia por años, y Alice, la dulce Alice, había sido un ángel que lo había rescatado antes de que se hundiera más profundo en el pozo.

Pero Alice también… _se había ido._

Ben hace lo que puede para seguir adelante, como Susan y Luke.

El sarcasmo blando había surgido en el camino. El desierto le sienta bien, porque destaca, pero mucho menos que en una metrópolis de concreto gris. 

Ben suele decir con sarcasmo que, si se tirara como lagartija al sol en las dunas, no lo encontrarían a menos que se pusiera a gritar a lo King Kong.

Susan solo sonríe sin compromiso, es Cage quien le sigue la broma en discusiones que le recuerdan la relación que Ben tenía con Johnny. Cuando Susan observa la tristeza en los diminutos ojos de Grimm, ella se da cuenta que él también lo extraña, por más molesto que lo hubiera encontrado en el pasado.

Johnny se había esmerado en ello, por lo que es hasta casi gracioso como su hermano pudo ganarse el aprecio de Ben a pesar de todo, y ahora que no está, provocar añoranza.

Susan extraña a muchas personas. Ha llegado a extrañar a sus padres, fallecidos hace muchos años; extraña a su esposo, sus excentricidades y dedicación al trabajo. Extraña su brazo cálido y reconfortante sobre su hombro; añora a su hermano y a su infantil actitud despreocupada que la hacía rabiar y reír. A veces, puede imaginárselo correteando a los niños en _El Refugio_ , e imagina sus risas y a Valerie y a Franklin huyendo de su tío con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros y dos centímetros más altos.

Su risueña Valerie y su travieso Franklin…

—¡Susan! 

Susan tiene la esperanza de que eso se hará realidad en algún futuro. La esperanza es lo único que le queda.

—Te he escuchado, Ben.

Grimm se detiene frente a la mujer. El gran fardo sobre su hombro resulta que son sacos de harina que se balancean precariamente en equilibrio.

A pesar de haber sido despertado por un mensaje de emergencia del Capitán Rogers a las seis de la mañana, Ben parece más despierto y alegre que si se hubiera tomado un energizante.

Debe de ser la adrenalina, piensa Susan, la emoción de tener un objetivo, una misión, a la vista.

La ilusión del esfuerzo agotador que le espera para no soñar en las noches. Salvar vidas es, vergonzosamente, una consecuencia muy bienvenida, pero secundaria…

Ella puede estar equivocada, sobre analizándolo. O quizás su brújula moral se ha torcido luego de tantos años fuera de práctica. Ben no le ha dado motivos para pensar de esa manera, tal vez solo está tratando de camuflar sus propios pensamientos en las razones de Ben para no sentirse tan culpable.

Culpable de estar utilizando el sufrimiento de la gente, y su deseo de ser útil, para su propio beneficio.

Quizás ella está siendo egoísta y no quiere ser la única que piensa así. 

—¿Puedes acompañarme, Sue? Necesito hablar contigo— comienza Ben, y Susan asiente incluso antes de que termine.

—Sí, vamos.

Pasan primero por el depósito, que es lo más parecido a un trastero destartalado en el cuartel occidental, una especie de granero medio subterráneo que protege los alimentos no perecederos del calor y las tormentas de arena, antes de encaminarse a la carpa principal.

El único lugar donde hay algo remotamente tecnológico es en ella. Todos los dispositivos grandes se agrupan sobre cajas (que hacen la función de mesas) y el resto se dispersa sobre alfombras y estantes endebles. Es una especie de oficina de comunicaciones con un catre de campaña en la esquina más alejada (que entre Luke, Ben y Susan se turnan en ocupar por las noches para mantener alguien cerca en caso de ser necesario).

Todos tiene sus propios dispositivos de radio frecuencia, audífonos y micrófonos que los mantienen conectados en todo momento, y los relojes de video conferencia. Sin embargo, es más sencillo conectarse con el trasmisor fijo. La señal es más estable.

Es más grande también.

En unos minutos están a metros de la carpa y en la entrada, haciendo guardia, se encuentra Akinyemi.

El adolescente les hace señas al verlos y aparta la tela de la entrada para que puedan pasar al interior.

—Señorita Susan, señor Grimm— Akinyemi es uno de los dos universitarios que sabe inglés, y también uno de los diez mutantes en el campamento.

Es, de hecho, uno de esos mutantes que no pueden pasar desapercibidos a menos que se enfuerce muchísimo. Susan lo llamaría un camaleón, lo que es bastante acertado. El cuerpo del chico (o solo una extremidad, completamente aleatoria) puede cambiar su textura unas diez veces en una hora, de manera inconsciente.

En _El Refugio_ , suele generar una total confusión. A veces no sabes si te está sonriendo o frunciéndote el entrecejo.

Susan nunca se había dado cuenta que tan difícil es leer unos ojos sin cejas y una nariz difusa (y en ocasiones, sin labios a la vista).

Ben le da un asentimiento al joven Abdou, saludando a su rostro arenoso (Cage le debe veinte dólares), antes de internarse en la carpa. Escucha a Susan a su espalda entrar tras él, y como el ruido del exterior es neutralizado por el material del toldo.

Es una locura como el campamento parece un pueblo fantasma en la madrugada, comparado con el jolgorio del medio día.

Cuando la llamada lo había despertado cerca de las seis, el silencio había sido tal, que era extrañamente opresor. También había estado bastante adormilado, porque el timbre del trasmisor lo había sacado violentamente del sueño, y fue un poco desagradable espabilarse.

Sin embargo, no podía ignorar la llamada. El horario anormal solo podía significar que era una emergencia.

Y lo era, vaya que si lo era.

Fue una casualidad sorprendente y conveniente que fuera el turno de Grimm de hacer guardia en la carpa de comunicaciones, porque era exactamente a él a quien el Capitán América estaba buscando.

No fue una conversación extremadamente larga. Se habían detenido un momento para actualizar la situación de África occidental y luego Rogers lo había puesto al corriente de lo que estaba sucediendo al otro lado del Atlántico, en el continente americano, y la misión que se le estaba encomendando.

Ben había entendido que no era una situación de opciones, el tiempo era crucial, y si el Capitán tenía que buscar a alguien más que lo suplantara, era tiempo perdido que no podría utilizarse en rescatar más víctimas. Así que había aceptado sin dudarlo.

Ben recuerda como Steve Rogers se había visto casi aliviado mientras le notificaba todos los pormenores de la misión y sobre su compañero.

—Presiento que estoy sacándolo de una tragedia para llevarlo a otra, señor Grimm— había afirmado Rogers y Ben soltó un suspiro que rompió su silencio. Eso era un eufemismo.

—Como están las cosas, capitán, creo que es una situación a la que tendremos que habituarnos.

El Capitán había torcido el gesto, pero había concordado con Ben.

—Sí, es verdad… Pero no puedo evitar pensar que no debiera ser así.

Luego Rogers se había dedicado unos minutos a enviarle toda la información que tenían del suceso y Ben había esperado en silencio. Grimm no había podido evitar darse cuenta de que Rogers se veía mayor cuando se concentraba, lo que sucedía en la mayoría de sus interacciones, con una pequeña excepción de Susan, con quien se había vuelto bastante cercano ya que ella suele dar los reportes de estado.

Ben no solía pensar en cuestiones de tiempo con el capitán. Es extraño ya recibir órdenes de un hombre que se ve menor que Grimm, pero que, no obstante, es un veterano de la segunda gran guerra y un personaje histórico con el que había crecido de niño.

Es irónico (e injusto) que tu ejemplo a seguir de la niñez se vea más joven que tú.

—¿Me decía que hay alguien más en la nave? — había dicho Ben y el capitán asintió con una dudosa expresión.

—Sí, espero que podáis trabajar bien juntos. Hemos decidido dividir los equipos en parejas _preventivamente—_ la insinuación del capitán no pasa inadvertida, y Ben presiente que esa era su intención. Es conocedor de los casos anti justicieros que habían surgido luego del chasquido. En África no es muy notorio, un tercio de la población es mutante (lo que conlleva muchos casos de justicia callejera, o sucesos sobrehumanos), por lo que la situación solo se ha agravado ligeramente. Antes ya eran cruelmente discriminados, la condición no ha empeorado _más_. En otras partes del mundo… es un caso aparte —. Es un vigilante de Manhattan, la prensa lo apodó _Daredevil_. Supongo que oíste hablar de él hace algunos años.

—Sí, me suena.

—Creo que os llevareis bien, aunque estoy suponiendo, sin embargo. Es un buen hombre, no ha hecho nada que me lleve a dudar de sus convicciones hasta ahora.

—Eso tendré que verlo— el capitán resopla, pero le da una pequeña sonrisa. Mucho más pequeña que las que se le veían en las fotos antiguas de los cuarenta. Ben medita que incluso los grandes ejemplos de la historia pueden ser aplastados por la vida —… Ya veremos cómo nos llevamos luego de ocho horas de vuelo.

El capitán se había carcajeado después, oyéndose extrañamente alegre pero preocupado. En toda la conversación había momentos que la mirada de Rogers se perdía más allá del holograma y su rostro se contraía.

«Debe de tener muchas cosas pasando por su cabeza en este momento», había pensado Ben antes de que Rogers se despidiera.

—Buena suerte, el equipo los estará esperando. Te avisaré cuando el avión esté por aterrizar.

Luego habían terminado la comunicación con unos tardíos saludos a Susan y a Cage. El capitán pareciendo distante hasta el final.

Ben no le da muchas vueltas al suceso. Todos los vengadores con los que había hablado hasta el momento habían parecido distantes hasta cierto punto, como si estuvieran lidiando con más de lo que decían.

James Rhodes había sido quien le había caído mejor. Se entendían, ambos habiendo sido pilotos y con amigos que se metían demasiado en sus trabajos. Ambos, hasta cierto punto, fueron un amigo guardaespaldas que se preocupaba de la seguridad de los científicos locos.

Steve Rogers es un poco chocante, probablemente porque ha sido muy estereotipado por la prensa, y luego de la división de los vengadores, tuvo muy mala fama como traidor a la patria. Pero es un buen tipo, bastante normal y preocupado del resto.

Y Natasha Romanoff es simplemente escalofriante. Una mujer impresionante, pero aterradora. También se lleva bastante bien con Susan. Lo que es desconcertante en sí mismo. Ben prefiere a Cage, es un tipo fácil de tartar y con un humor irónico como Grimm.

—¿Qué sucede, Ben?

Ben sacude la cabeza, centrándose en el presente, y le muestra una sonrisa a Susan.

—Quería hablar un momento contigo antes de que mi transporte llegue y me vaya— dice Ben, y Susan coloca una mano en su hombro y sonríe —. ¿De verdad estarán bien sin mi…? _¿Estarás bien, Susie?—_ si se detiene a cavilar en ello, sonará egoísta, poner por delante a una persona sobre cientos, pero Susan es la única familia que le queda, y no puede imaginarse hacer algo que le afectará.

Susan le da una mirada conocedora, como si leyera sus pensamientos. Si Ben no supiera que no es uno de sus poderes, creería completamente que puede hacerlo.

—Ben, estaré bien— comienza ella —. Ya aceptaste la misión, no puede echarte para atrás ahora, muchas personas dependen de ti— Susan se aferra a sus hombros y le da una de sus miradas más aguerridas. La confianza se trasluce en su porte, segura e innegable. Ella se ve bien, como la mujer poderosa y segura que es. No se ve frágil, como hace casi un mes atrás —. Además, está Luke, y los niños… hay mucho que hacer aquí todavía, estaremos bien si te vas por unos días.

Ben asiente en silencio.

El hombre recoge unas pocas pertenencias suyas del catre y las guarda en una bolsa de lona. En unos minutos no hay nada más que guardar, nada para hacer tiempo y de que la situación se vuelva una de esas despedidas incómodas que parecen eternas.

No hay nada que diluya la separación.

—Te tomare la palabra entonces, Susie.

Un cuarto de hora después, el chiflido y ahogado sonido de los motores de una aeronave rompe la rutina de la tarde fuera del cuartel.

La aeronave es un _C-5 Galaxy **[7]**_ , un avión militar gris e impresionante. Ben lo admira silenciosamente mientras la afilada silueta del avión aterriza en las dunas y la compuerta de carga baja lentamente. Ben, Susan y Luke observan desde la distancia, respaldados por la mayor parte de los refugiados del campamento mirando con ojos saltones y murmurando a sus espaldas.

La mayor parte de ellos no ha visto un avión de tan cerca en su vida, menos uno como ese.

En unos minutos una escalera lateral se despliega y un hombre baja corriendo, haciendo señas con las manos y coreando el nombre de Ben.

Grimm le da una última mirada a Susan y a Luke. La mujer le sonríe animándolo, y el hombre le guiña el ojo y murmura algo que no se escucha por las corrientes de aire (seguramente una frase de ánimo con algunas groserías). Ben asiente antes de correr al encuentro del hombre que corre a duras penas en la arena.

—¡Señor Grimm! — dice el hombre cuando se encuentra al alcance del oído —. ¡Apresúrese, por favor! No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Ben hace lo pedido y sube rápido por la rampa a la indicación del mecánico de vuelo, sosteniendo con firmeza su bolsa de lona.

Observa una última vez las carpas verdes del campamento y la multitud en la entrada que grita y los niños que se despiden a lo loco en el frente. Después la compuerta se cierra y tiene que sostenerse de la pared cuando la aeronave da una sacudida.

Fue un poco repentino, debe de haberse quedado más tiempo del pensado parado mirando hacia las puertas nostálgico.

—Debes ser Ben Grimm— dice una voz a su espalda, y Ben se da la vuelta con rapidez, ligeramente sobresaltado.

Un hombre en un traje rojo, instalado en uno de los asientos de la cámara de carga con el cinturón cruzado en el pecho, le da un asentimiento con la cabeza. Tiene el cabello desordenado apuntando en todas direcciones y sostiene una especie de mascara igualmente roja sobre sus muslos. Sus ojos oscuros no lo miran directamente mientras le da una pequeña sonrisa. Dos sujetos en sus treintas y claramente asiáticos lo observan interrogantes, apostados a los lados del hombre rojo

—Tal vez debieras sentarte, el vuelo es suave, pero da algunas sacudidas de vez en cuando.

Ben ni siquiera intenta ocultar su cara de desconcierto cuando se acerca y se desploma en un asiento reforzado.

El hombre sigue sin mirarlo mientras se instala, pero Ben tiene el presentimiento de que cada uno de sus movimientos es celosamente vigilado.

Grimm estira su mano.

—Ben, aunque eso ya lo sabes.

—Sí— dice el castaño estrechándole la mano ofrecida —. Soy Matt, tu compañero.

#

**Horas después.**

**NY**.

Tony podría golpear una pared, en este mismo instante.

«Podría romper el espejo», piensa. El baño seguiría siendo igual de horriblemente impersonal y monocromático sin él.

Los agentes no podrían mirarse las caras de estreñidos emocionales mientras se lavan las manos, pero no es una pérdida muy grande, no hay agentes ahora.

Tony lo piensa por un segundo, tal vez unos minutos, no importa. Stark parece abducido por un enigma que solo él puede ver mientras permanece parado frente al espejo sin mover ni un solo músculo. Parece ligeramente perturbado con su rostro contorsionado y los ojos más grandes de lo normal.

Pero solo está él, el baño y el espejo, por lo que sigue cavilando sin sentido.

Se destrozará los nudillos, evalúa, pensando en el daño que ocasionaría, pero no concretamente interesado en él. Es una posibilidad que parece circunstancial, no realmente relevante.

Tony podría golpear su reflejo, no hay nadie que se lo impida. El espejo se saldrá de sus goznes y se desplomará sobre el lavabo. El cristal se romperá en miles de pedazos al impacto de su puño y se incrustaran en su mano.

Chorrearía sangre…

Tony _quiere_ golpear algo, así que lo hace.

Es impresionantemente rápido y certero. Su mano impacta con el espejo en un solo golpe con increíble fuerza y ruidoso. Los fragmentos caen y su puño palpita, como si tuviera su corazón en la palma de la mano.

No es tan sangriento y duele menos de lo esperado. Y Tony se da cuenta que no es suficiente. No ayuda en nada. Solo es estrepitoso y desordenado y asqueroso.

Una letanía de maldiciones sale de la boca de Stark. Se oye tan enfadado, Tony _está_ enfadado.

Consigo mismo, con el mundo, con todo. 

El hombre se desploma en el suelo, enrollándose una toalla en el puño sanguinolento, obligándose a creer que eso es verdad. Pero lo cierto es que no hay enfado (hay ira, pero eso no es nada nuevo. Tony ha aprendido a lidiar con la ira crónica. Es minúscula en comparación con sus días de adolescencia o esos meses que fue secuestrado en Afganistán), solo tristeza.

Tony odia la autocompasión. Es patético.

Pero Stark siente que se ahoga, que las paredes se le vienen encima y su pecho se oprime dolorosamente. Tony podría llorar, las lágrimas se acumulan en sus pestañas y la garganta le raspa como lija, pero no lo hace. No puede, y es frustrante darse cuenta de que no ha superado la negación a las pérdidas.

Él creyó que podría sentarse alrededor de esa mesa de control. Dirigiendo, _dando órdenes_ , escuchando reportes de estado y poniéndose al día como si nada y todo hubiera pasado. Que podría escuchar como la vida de millones se deshace en segundos sin verse afectado. 

Está cansado de recibir la palmadita en el hombro y escuchar _“sigue adelante”_ como si no fuera un maldito desastre emocional dentro de la armadura. Creyó que podría hacerlo, que la culpa no estorbaría, que podía lavarse el dolor como en un _Car Wash_. Que podía ignorar que había… que había _…_

 _Que había_ sostenido a Peter mientras él _moría_ (desaparecía, cenizas, polvo… _esa mierda_ extraña y aterradora que había hecho Thanos con un chasquido de dedos), sin saber, ni imaginar, que en otro lugar estaba perdiendo una parte de sí mismo que no llegaría a conocer. Había confiado estúpidamente que, si lo ignoraba por el momento, si no pensaba en ello, en el extraño sentimiento de desapego cuando recuerda que perdió un hijo, no le afectaría.

Pero lo hace, porque su mente no deja de recriminarle que debiera doler _más_. Es un hijo, mierda. Sangre de su sangre, carne de su carne, y toda esa patraña emocional. Debiera estar destrozado.

Como su puño.

Hay algo mal con él, porque está más _aterrorizado_ de la idea de que va a ser padre. Espantado al pensar que en cinco meses va a existir una personita que dependerá _completamente_ de él; el mismo Tony que se desmaya en cualquier lado cuando se olvida de comer y duerme cuando se acuerda, el mismo que reniega de las obligaciones a la más mínima oportunidad, y que es tan irresponsable como para mantener una relación secreta con un fugitivo de la justicia siendo _él mismo_ uno de los encargados de entregarlo. Mismo fugitivo que es el ma… ¿papá? ¿padre? ¿ _progenitor_ de su descendencia? Ni siquiera tiene una _puta_ idea de cómo nombrarlo, ambos son hombres, maldición.

Cuando pensó en la remota idea de tener hijos fue con una sustituta o adopción, y como a largo plazo, cinco años o seis (tampoco tanto, porque Stark no se hace más joven y es desagradablemente consciente de ello).

El mismo tonto que no tardará ni un día en romper las endebles ilusiones de Steve.

—Eres un maldito hijo de puta, Stark.

Así que ahí está, el gran Tony Stark, temblando como un niño porque se ha dado cuenta de que su vida va a cambiar por completo.

Es irrisorio, ¿no se supone que los héroes están curados de espanto? ¿del imposible, el cambio, la crisis, la transformación, y todos sus sinónimos?

Pero él sabe que eso no es verdad, es la tontería que venden en las historietas haciéndote creer que los héroes son una especie de dioses invulnerables que todo les sale bien al final.

Una panda de sandeces. « _¡Vuelve al mundo real, Stark! Perdiste, acabado, fracasado, vencido. Thanos ganó y ahora estás en el baño lloriqueando y escondiéndote de tu prometido **embarazado.** ¿No eras la oveja más lista del rebaño?_».

Los ojos de Tony se abren enormes y parece, llanamente, catatónico.

—Necesito una copa. Una botella. Todo el bar.

No sería tan difícil escabullirse. Tony sabe que en la habitación de Thor hay un bar completamente abastecido. No tardaría más de unos minutos en ir y luego… « _¿Y luego qué? ¿Emborracharse hasta la inconsciencia?»_ Tony se muerde el labio, conteniéndose. Lleva meses sin beber como un desquiciado, prometió que se controlaría. Ha prometido tantas veces que dejaría la bebida, que esta vez es una ofensa personal contra su orgullo.

Además, su excusa para huir de la sala de mando había sido penosa. Ridícula en el mejor de los casos.

—«Voy al baño, vuelvo enseguida»— había dicho. 

Bruce, el único que parecía haber prestado atención, había asentido sin devolverle la mirada, pero Tony sabe que no había engañado a Steve, por más que el hombre no le hubiera dado más que una diminuta mirada. El soldado lo había dejado ir, porque no es pegote, y suele darle un tiempo para pensar antes de buscarle. 

No puede haber pasado más de media hora, pero no está seguro. De todos modos, cuando alguien toca la puerta y llama, Tony no puede evitar sobresaltarse, lo que es ridículo, porque había estado esperándolo.

—Tony, ¿estás ahí?

Stark balbucea alguna respuesta y la puerta se abre.

Steve no entra de inmediato (es una costumbre de soldado, el observar detenidamente el terreno antes de meter la nariz). Se queda en el marco, con su ropa deportiva ridículamente grande, la gabardina horrorosa y aspecto enfermizo. Se ve cansado, _muy cansado_.

Tony se siente inmediatamente culpable.

Rogers se queda mirando por unos segundos lo que queda del espejo, los fragmentos desperdigados en el suelo y la toalla ensangrentada en la mano de Tony. No dice nada, su rostro escrupulosamente en blanco. Es desesperante no poder leer siquiera una pequeña decepción en su rostro.

No hay nada.

Luego, Steve entra en el baño, cuidadoso de evitar los trozos afilados en el suelo, y se sienta a un lado de Tony. Stark no puede dejar de mirar (mirar las ojeras y esa curva extraña en su abdomen cuando se inclina. No puede dejar de escuchar la respiración pesada y oler el ligero aroma a vomito que emana del hombre. No puede dejar de notar que, de alguna manera, Steve se ve peor ahora que cuando era un fugitivo…)

« _Sigue siendo un fugitivo, Stark»,_ se recuerda _._ Tony tiene que cambiar eso pronto.

Su mente es un embrollo que no se detiene.

Steve apoya la cabeza en la pared. Con los ojos cerrados y la respiración profunda, casi parece dormido.

—¿Soy un desastre, no?— murmura Stark.

Steve se toma su tiempo en devolverle la mirada. Tony no sabe qué es lo que ve en sus ojos, pero Steve sonríe, pequeño y melancólico.

—No— dice, porque Tony sabe que Steve tiene un placer perverso en llevarle la contraria. No obstante, eso no evita que se sienta secretamente más tranquilo —. Solo eres tú, Tony.

Stark siente su labio temblar. « _Maldición_ ».

Steve no se sorprende y está preparado para recibirlo cuando Tony se desploma.

 _—Lo s-siento—_ solloza y Steve lo aprisiona contra su pecho y pasa sus manos por el cabello castaño. Lo sostiene cuando el cuerpo se agita en sus brazos y no dice nada mientras las lágrimas humedecen su ropa y su propia vista se nubla.

Steve lo sostiene y Tony finalmente se quiebra.

#

**Hospital de campaña, área centro, Tacna.**

Eddie y Venom pasaron un par de horas inspeccionando los restos del cobertizo derrumbado, examinado bajo cada lata de metalcon movible y observando las extrañas huellas inalteradas en el polvo hasta que Venom se aburrió. No encontraron nada, y es la cosa más extraña que le ha pasado a Brock en meses.

¿Cómo es que ese sujeto desapareció así, como, _un elfo doméstico?_ Y esa mierda de la cara, Eddie no pudo ni siquiera ver sus ojos. ¡A lo _Flash_! (okey, basta de referencias a cultura pop).

El punto es, que el simbionte y el periodista pasaron acumulando polvo en una ruina que había estado en pie hace solo dos horas (extrañamente, considerando que casi todo se había caído con el primer sismo en varios kilómetros a la redonda), y luego un tipo parece querer enterrarlos vivos haciendo el mismo chillido raro que se escuchó en el terremoto.

¡Terremoto que había destruido toda una ciudad!

Si no están relacionados, ¡Brock necesita una muy buena explicación…!

Y una manera de explicarlo a los Vengadores sin parecer paranoico o demente.

Lo que ya es difícil en un día normal.

 _—Disculpe—_ dicen a su lado y Eddie se da la vuelta.

Una enfermera con las manos llenas de utensilios médicos y una expresión cansada lo mira fijamente a su lado.

El hospital de campaña está bastante saturado. El ala en la que se encuentran está llena de camillas con supervivientes en diferentes grados de gravedad, en su mayoría despiertos y quejándose o sedados. Los más comprometidos están en otra ala, alejada del bullicio de la entrada a emergencias.

Wade había sido arrastrado por Venom apenas concluyeron que no sacarían nada del cobertizo y el mutante seguía sin despertar. Eddie no se había preocupado demasiado, conocedor del factor de curación francamente asombroso de Deadpool (por el contrario, había estado feliz de no tener que escucharlo durante unas horas).

Había dejado que le conectaran un suero y se había propuesto a esperar.

Wilson podía ser útil y decirle qué había visto antes de quedar inconsciente para que le pueda contar al equipo sus sospechas, y luego a los Vengadores.

Esperar era una buena manera de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, quizás se había metido demasiado en sus pensamientos. Eddie se da cuenta que lleva cinco minutos parado en la mitad del pasillo frente a la cama de Wilson, por lo que se mueve a un lado (tropezándose con una mesa y logrando de milagro no botar el suero del mutante) y deja pasar a la enfermera.

_—Lo siento._

Venom se ríe en su cabeza, burlándose a la más mínima oportunidad, y Wilson se queja en la camilla, murmurando y removiéndose mientras se despierta.

Eddie había logrado no botar el porta suero, pero había golpeado la camilla y esta había chocado con uno de los pilares de soporte.

Discreción nivel manada de elefantes.

Eddie hace una mueca.

 ** _Podrías haber dado vuelta la camilla si querías despertarlo, Eddie_**. Escucha a Venom en su cabeza. **_Es más divertido que solo un golpecito_**.

—Solo cállate, V.

Eddie ve irse a la enfermera e ignora el murmullo de Venom en su cabeza mientras observa como su compañero se despierta en la camilla.

Es desesperantemente lento, y el susurro de su trasmisor con las alertas una tras otra solo lo ponen irritable.

Deadpool por fin suelta un quejido más fuerte de lo normal y su rostro quemado y deforme se contorsiona mientras abre lentamente los ojos. Eddie se acerca mientras el mutante se saca la cánula de oxígeno de la nariz e intenta incorporarse, el mugroso traje rojo botando polvo y tierra sobre la sábana blanca (que ya no estaba muy blanca desde que pusieron a su compañero en ella). Brock lo sostiene por la espalda y lo interroga incluso antes de que el hombre pueda espabilarse.

—¿Qué sucedió en el cobertizo, Wilson?

Pero Wade solo se ve completamente perdido, como si no lo reconociera, y se tambalea hacia un lado.

—¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estoy?

«Ten paciencia, Brock. Al tipo casi lo entierran vivo». Eddie respira profundo, ayudando a Wilson a estar bien sentado y dándole un vaso con agua.

—Estás en el hospital de campaña— le responde. Wade sigue viéndose desconcertado, pero más despierto y recuperándose. El mutante comienza a fruncir el ceño mirando hacia todos lados con sospecha —. ¿Qué sucedió, Wilson? Dime que viste algo por lo menos.

Wilson lo mira fijo por un minuto entero, sus pupilas completamente dilatadas. Parece más loco, demente, de lo normal…

—Armas— susurra Wilson, y Eddie tiene que esforzarse en escucharle, sin creer lo que ha oído.

—¿Qué…?

Wade se mueve sorpresivamente rápido y se sostiene de los hombros del periodista con sus ojos enormes, viéndose frenético. Venom se asoma por el hombro de Eddie como una masa oscura llena de dientes y ojos asesinos, alertado por el movimiento repentino, y gruñe como un oso rabioso.

La habitación se queda en silencio por unos segundos antes de que se oigan los gritos histéricos. Wilson los ignora, al bullicio y al simbionte que parece a punto de arrancarle la cabeza.

Por un momento, Eddie se siente contagiado por el pánico en la mirada del mutante.

—¡Una _puta_ montaña de ellas, Brock!

#

**Dos semanas después.**

_—Los estados llaman a la calma mientras las protestas se magnifican en las calles y el temor se propaga por todo el país. Los reportes de violencia se multiplican mientras el hashtag #justiceforthepeople se hace tendencia en redes…_

Bruce apaga la radio.

Le desconcentra y no la está escuchando. Helen la había traído en un intento de no desconectarse del mundo como suele ocurrir dentro de los laboratorios, pero ni siquiera ella se inmuta dos mesas más adelante cuando Bruce la silencia.

Había sido un intento, no una seguridad.

Banner no necesita más recordatorios de lo que está sucediendo en todo el mundo. Todos se engrifan cada vez que las noticias mencionan algo de la violencia en aumento en las calles (lo que sucede todo el tiempo, porque siempre hay una radio o televisor encendido en las salas comunes). Los mensajes de odio en las redes sociales salen hasta por debajo de las piedras.

Los ánimos se han calmado un poco luego del relativo éxito en Tacna. Hubo muchas víctimas fatales, pero los reportes concuerdan que sin la ayuda de los vigilantes no se habrían salvado tantas vidas de los escombros como fue al final. En América latina el rumor ha circulado lentamente y el odio ha bajado unos grados.

Ojalá el gobierno del Perú hubiera reflejado el cambio de su gente.

Todo había ido bien por unos días, los equipos que habían enviado trabajaron ardua y eficientemente. Luego los Guardianes habían tenido que irse, habiendo ya postergado demasiado su partido y las treinta y seis horas críticas ya muy atrás. Los esfuerzos no se habían desanimado demasiado (los trabajos más pesado se habían solucionado con la Benatar), además, con la llegada de Grimm, Murdock y los dos mutados de china, se habían acelerado más las cosas.

Menos de una semana después del suceso, todo se estaba reponiendo lo mejor que se podía, reestableciendo comunicaciones con el resto del país y llamando a la ayuda comunitaria para construir viviendas provisionales para los supervivientes.

Si, todo había ido demasiado bien. Los problemas empezaron cuando Eddie Brock comenzó a hablar reticentemente de un complot con los Vengadores.

Nadie había estado muy seguro al principio de que tan ciertas podían ser las sospechas del periodista y la información dada por el mercenario, pero no era algo que podía descartarse desde un comienzo.

La sospecha estaba ahí.

Bruce se había puesto a trabajar de inmediato, buscando algún experto que pudiera sacarlo de dudas. Se había tardado, y solo hace una semana atrás se había encontrado con un geólogo experto en sismología que había estado dispuesto a investigar.

Habían estado bien mientras no llamaron la atención.

El problema empezó cuando Brock y Wilson comenzaron a indagar a pedido de Natasha y atrajeron miradas sospechosas y portazos en la cara.

Luego el gobierno había intervenido y todo se salió de control.

Hacia días que el equipo en Tacna se había dado cuenta de que algo de verdad debiera haber en las sospechas de Eddie Brock, motivados por la actitud sospechosa de algunas personas y las miradas que recibían. Luego Natasha, Steve, Rhodey y Tony se habían sumado a las sospechas.

Cuando el vicepresidente se presentó personalmente en la ciudad hace una semana y agradeció la cooperación de los héroes en tan lamentable circunstancia, pero pidiéndoles amablemente de que se fueran del país, había despertado todas las alarmas.

Así que ahora tenían un sospechoso que podía “provocar” movimientos telúricos (un mutante seguro) y que también podía teletransportarse (o más factiblemente, un secuaz) que había sustraído una _“montaña de armas”_ de un cobertizo sospechosamente ignorado por todos y tal vez protegido por altos cargos del gobierno.

Es solo un poquito alarmante, si se pensaba detenidamente que unos cientos de armas podían estar distribuyéndose en manos de la gente que se estaba llenando de odio luego del chasquido de Thanos, o incluso algo peor.

Habían alertado de la situación a todos los equipos en terreno, advirtiéndoles de que mantuvieran los ojos abiertos y que reportaran cualquier cosa sospechosa. Pero eso es como ponerse el casco antes de subirse a la bicicleta pensando que eso evitará que te caigas luego.

Alan Campbell, el geólogo con el que se había contactado, le había confirmado la irregularidad del sismo mismo. No había habido un cataclismo de esas proporciones en la provincia de Tacna desde el 59’, generalmente produciéndose más al norte (hacia Arequipa o Lima) o más al sur, en Arica. En segundo lugar, no hubo ninguna alarma de acumulación energética inquietante entre las placas de Nazca y Sudamericana para generar una liberación de energía de tal magnitud y todas sus múltiples réplicas, algunas casi tan fuertes como el primer movimiento. El hombre, subiéndose la montura metálica de sus anteojos por la nariz aguileña, había terminado diciendo que el fenómeno había sido una anomalía muy desafortunada de la naturaleza.

Pero Bruce estaba cada vez más seguro de que no había nada natural en lo sucedido. Banner se había despedido agradeciéndole su colaboración y luego corriendo a comunicarle los hallazgos al equipo.

Habían sido unos días turbios luego de la confirmación. Fue incluso más preocupante que no sucediera nada luego, un silencio perturbado solo por las protestas.

—Doctor Banner.

Bruce se sobresalta, botando unos cuantos papeles al suelo y haciendo temblar peligrosamente unas probetas cerca del borde de la mesa. Banner mira a la doctora Cho interrogante y ella le da una mirada dudosa sin apartarse de su propio trabajo.

—Su teléfono lleva un minuto sonando— dice ella, y recién entonces Bruce se da cuenta de que es verdad.

Su celular hace un estrepitoso sonido contra la mesa metálica, iluminando el nombre de Frank Castle en la pantalla con el icono de llamada entrante.

Bruce le da las gracias a Helen y se precipita al dispositivo. No había recibido noticias del justiciero desde que lo habían reclutado. Bruce ya estaba preguntándose si es que recibiría alguna vez una llamada del exmarine, o si el reclutamiento había sido un mero trámite para el hombre.

Toda duda de Bruce es resuelta cuando la voz rasposa de Castle contesta al teléfono.

—Doc.

Bruce espera un segundo por si el hombre dice algo más, pero no sucede. Entonces Banner se aclara la garganta y dice elocuentemente.

—Castle.

Se oyen unos sonidos de cloqueo en la línea y lo que suena sospechosamente como el ajuste del cargador de algún arma.

Bruce respira profundo, cada vigilante tiene sus métodos, pero los de los antihéroes no dejan de parecerle extremistas, además de poco ortodoxos.

Claramente más sanguinarios, del estilo: disparo y luego pregunto.

—Me dijo que lo llamara si encontraba algo— Frank es cortante con cada frase. Como si cada una de ellas fuera una idea independiente de la otra. La vez anterior que habían hablado fue igual. Dramático, muy dramático. Debe de ser terrorífico escucharlo hablar así con el cañón de un arma pegado en la frente.

—Si…— concuerda Bruce, de hecho, esas habían sido sus palabras al despedirse —. Sí, lo hice.

Hay otra pausa y más ruido de fondo.

—¿Recuerda ese incendio en la Biblioteca _Lauinger_?

Bruce frunce el entrecejo tratando de seguir el hilo de la conversación.

Helen Cho se pasea al otro lado del laboratorio, llevando muestras en tubos de ensayo a la centrifuga e ignorando a Banner. Bruce no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que ella está haciendo.

Es difícil acordarse de cada cosa que ha sucedido en el último mes, pero Bruce lo recuerda. Fue un accidente extraño y rápidamente había sido suplantado por otras noticias, los disturbios que se habían masificado luego del incidente habían sido la principal razón.

—Sí— contesta y espera paciente a que Castle llegue al punto.

—Hace un par de semanas corre el rumor de que podría haber sido provocado— comienza el exmarine, su voz bajando una octava mientras continua —. El ambiente está en alerta máxima aquí en DC desde hace un mes y no solo por las desapariciones— el hombre hace una pausa de una inspiración corta —, Georgetown queda a unos pasos de la Casa Blanca.

Bruce deja caer sobre la mesa el lápiz que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que seguía sosteniendo. Su boca se abre interrogante, pero no puede decir nada por unos segundos.

Se ha puesto pálido pensando en las implicaciones que podría estar englobando esa escueta frase.

—¿Qué estas insinuando, Castle?

El justiciero hace otra pausa y más ruido se cuela en el micrófono. Sonidos de arrastre y murmullos ahogados.

—Nada— gruñe Frank —. Pero descubrí que hubo un atraco en un negocio ilegal de armamento militar casi a la misma hora en el barrio Adams Morgan, que está, no sé, ¿a unas 25 cuadras de Georgetown?… — hay otro sonido sordo y un difuso gimoteo —. Es un _modus operandi_ sospechosamente similar al de esa ciudad latinoamericana. La del terremoto, hace dos semanas.

Bruce intenta ignorar los sonidos de fondo y prestar atención a lo que dice el hombre. No es tan difícil, comprendiendo de un momento a otro que lo que habían estado sospechando es mucho más grande de lo esperado.

Hay otro golpe y un murmullo de palabras que no entiende que son rápidamente silenciadas.

—¿Puedo agregar que no quedó ni una sola misera granada de humo…?

Banner puede haber soltado un quejido ahogado, porque Helen lo está mirando desde su lugar en el laboratorio y se ve sorprendida.

El científico trata de conservar la calma, acostumbrado a retener a Hulk, pero luego se da cuenta que no es necesario. Hulk no ha querido _salir_ desde su enfrentamiento contra Thanos. Entonces Banner respira profundo, decidiendo preguntarle a Frank si tiene algo más que informar, pero es interrumpido por un claro y sollozante « _P-por favor…»_ y se paraliza en su lugar.

—¿Castle, que estás…?

Frank Castle vuelve a gruñir, más parecido a un animal que ha un humano, y le interrumpe.

—Trabajando. Me mantendré en contacto.

Luego Banner se da cuenta que le ha cortado.

Se detiene por un momento, evaluando si de verdad quiere saber y llamar otra vez, o se apresura a informar en la sala de control lo descubierto por el justiciero…

Medio minuto después está corriendo por los pasillos del Centro con Helen preguntándole que está pasando a su espalda.

* * *

[1] El **Níger** , oficialmente República del Níger, es un país sin litoral de África occidental. Limita al sur con Nigeria y Benín, al oeste con Burkina Faso y Malí, al norte con Argelia y Libia, y al este con Chad. Sus zonas septentrional y central se encuentra en las áreas desérticas del Sahara y el Sahel. (Wikipedia).

[2] **Hausa** : El idioma hausa es un miembro de lenguas afroasiáticas. Es la lengua Chádica más hablada, con 70 millones de hablantes como lengua nativa, —denominados hausas— y por otros 80 millones como segunda lengua nativa. Esta lengua se habla principalmente en el sur de Níger y en el norte de Nigeria. (Wikipedia).

[3] **Zarma** - **Songhai** : Los zarmas son un grupo étnico africano del grupo songhai, presentes fundamentalmente en Níger, y de modo minoritario en Nigeria, Benín, Ghana y Burkina Faso. En Níger representan alrededor del 28% de la población. (Wikipedia).

[4] **Dashikis** : El dashiki es una colorida prenda de vestir para los hombres, ampliamente utilizada en África occidental. Esta cubre la mitad superior del cuerpo y se cuenta con una versión formal e informal de la prenda.

Su forma típica es de una prenda suelta, no ajustada, con un cuello en V y con bordados llamativos. (Wikipedia).

[5] **Kaftán** o Caftán: Versión femenina del atuendo dashiki.

[6] El **kitenge** o chitenge es un tipo de vestimenta africana similar al sarong y usado a menudo por las mujeres envuelto alrededor del pecho o de la cintura, sobre la cabeza a manera de foulard, o como portabebés. También es usado a veces por los hombres alrededor de la cintura cuando hace calor. (Wikipedia).

[7] El **_Lockheed C-5 Galaxy_** es un avión de transporte militar logístico pesado diseñado para proporcionar a distancias intercontinentales el equivalente estratégico del puente aéreo. Es el transporte militar estadounidense más grande y uno de los de mayor tamaño del mundo, concebido para llevar cargas de gran tamaño. (Wikipedia).


	22. Capítulo 15

**Solo hay un camino hacia la paz…**

_"- ¿Por qué caemos, Bruce?_

_\- Para aprender a levantarnos"._

– Bruce Wayne a Alfred Pennyworth, **Batman Begins**.

**Julio.**

**Montrouge, Paris, Francia.**

—El objetivo se encuentra a ochocientos metros de vuestra posición, Rhodes— dice Rogers desde el audífono.

El motor de la camioneta ruge mientras avanza, ahogado, como un grito afónico. Las armas tintinean en el asiento trasero y James, desatinadamente, siente el intempestivo deseo de poner _The Good, The Bad And The Ugly **[1]**_ en la radio.

Rogers da otra indicación mientras la _pick up_ aparta una motocicleta del camino, el metal chirreando contra el cemento, y poniendo de los nervios a Rhodes mientras observa las azoteas que lo rodean.

—Rhodes, dobla a la izquierda.

James sigue las indicaciones al pie de la letra, porque nunca en su vida a estado fuera del centro de Paris y presiente que podría perderse a la más mínima oportunidad.

_Y esa no sería una buena historia de Máquina de Guerra._

…Aunque, técnicamente, no es una historia de Máquina de Guerra, solo del coronel Rhodes.

La armadura chirrea en la batea, cubierta con una lona para evitar miradas curiosas. La discreción es un elemento clave en la misión, y la armadura es demasiado vistosa, pero no es tan idiota como para dejarla en casa.

Si la necesita, simplemente puede llamarla.

—Todo despejado en quinientos metros a la redonda.

James respira profundo, ajustando su postura y aligerando su mente.

No le gusta la tensión que le genera meterse en territorio desconocido, pero es una cuestión inevitable en su línea de trabajo. James Rhodes ha tenido la impresión de que han estado girando en círculos desde la batalla en Wakanda, y lleva semanas deseando cambiar ese hecho.

Este complot, o lo que sea, los ha mirado a los ojos y sonreído con burla, confiado de que no van a atraparlo. James temía por un momento, mientras los rastros los enviaban a callejones sin salida, que tuviera razón. Habían estado cosechando migajas sin destino aparente por demasiado tiempo.

Pero ahora, hay algo. Una pista. O parte de, por lo menos.

Hace una semana habían recibido información sobre una anormal actividad en Montrouge, cerca de las líneas de ferrocarriles, en la estación de Châtillon. Se veían jóvenes con rifles caminando por las calles desérticas y mucha circulación de vehículos. Considerando que un billón y medio de parisinos habían desaparecido hace dos meses y el gobierno francés había comenzado a reubicar a la población en los centros de las ciudades tratando de reactivar la economía (Marsella había usurpado el lugar de Paris como la ciudad más poblada de Francia luego de las desapariciones y la migración masiva), que hubiera gente armada recorriendo los límites en los que para todas las cuestiones prácticas no había nada, era algo que investigar.

No pueden dejar cabos sueltos estando contra las cuerdas.

—Todo sigue en orden. No hay movimientos sospechosos.

El último mes ha sido un ir y venir constante. El ambiente parece estar saturado de una inquieta calma, que mantiene en alertad a todos los conscientes de lo que se esconde bajo la ilusión.

Todos han estado esperando un ataque por la espalda, preparándose, sabiendo que llegará. No es una cuestión de si lo hará, si no, _cuándo_.

Siempre es cuándo.

Rhodes no ha parado de moverse, puede contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que ha vuelto a Estado Unidos en el último mes, y ninguna de esas ha sido para quedarse. Su rutina de reclutamiento se ha extendido a veinticuatro horas al día, los siete días de la semana. Ha reclutado a unas decenas de mutantes, mutados y justicieros las últimas semanas; y entre medio de todo eso, no ha dejado de investigar cualquier cosa sospechosa de la que son advertidos.

Banner ha sido un compañero usual cuando no es una situación de acción, y Steve está siempre en el canal de comunicaciones, guiando y haciendo el trabajo técnico. Hacen un buen equipo, y generalmente tiene buenos resultados. Cuando Tony se une, son imparables.

También se han encontrado con muy buenas personas (muy capaces también, con habilidades por demás impresionantes), más preocupadas de ayudar, que de pensar en el inminente peligro al que se exponen.

Todos están expuestos desde el momento en que se ponen en la mira, y los Vengadores han estado en el estrado desde hace seis años. Cualquiera que se alíe con ellos, terminará metido en el bollo. James piensa que los directores de todo este complot son, al igual que Zemo, personas que les tienen especial esquina a los Vengadores.

No le extrañaría. El grupo ha pasado por periodos de amor/odio de la población desde su creación. Cuando eres una celebridad (sobre todo cuando dejas bastante daño colateral a cuestas) tienes que acostumbrarte a que no todos van a amarte, por mucho que tu trabajo sea el de salvar vidas.

Muchos de ellos lo saben, Rhodes los ha encontrado ocultos, escondidos de la sociedad. Pero han decidido que no es tiempo de ocultarse y esperar lo mejor, es momento de actuar. Y ellos ni siquiera han visto el alcance del peligro que se avecina.

Lo que está por venir… _toda una función_ , desde luego, y les han reservado la primera fila.

James maneja lento, controlando sus flancos y el perímetro colindante. Steve va dirigiendo la operación eficientemente, y Rhodes recupera algo de confianza mientras se acerca a su objetivo.

Ha visto escasamente a tres personas en la última media hora y no hay automóviles funcionando en las calles. Todo parece despejado, como había dicho Rogers.

Es desagradablemente silencioso, y Rhodes tiene la sensación de que van a emboscarlos en cualquier momento cada vez que observa los altos edificios a ambos extremos de la camioneta.

—Dumont, Chevalier, doblen a la derecha en _Rue Molière_ — dice Rogers, con un francés perfecto. James lo escucha traqueteando en el teclado y una voz amortiguada se cuela en el audífono que no logra reconocer —. Deténganse a unos quinientos metros y esperen la señal.

 _—Pas de souci_ _ **[2]**_ , Cap— dice Dumont cantarina, demasiado feliz en una situación tan estresante. Rhodes escucha a Chevalier gruñir y la risa musical de la mujer colarse en el micrófono —. Estaremos ahí en cinco.

Sus compañeros de esta ocasión, todos franceses con acento marcado y ambiciosos como nadie, se mantienen en contacto por el canal soltando alguna que otra frase ocasional en francés que James entiende a medias. Las únicas expresiones del idioma que conoce son: “ _Mon chéri”_ y “ _Voilà_!”. La primera no va muy a la situación, y la segunda… la segunda tal vez Dumont le encuentre lugar en medio de una misión de infiltración y cateo.

Rhodes los escucha y confía en que Rogers no los perderá de vista desde los controles en el Centro. Por lo menos no ha sucedido en las tres infiltraciones anteriores mientras confirmaban la información.

Alizee Dumont, Geraldine Rousseau y Alexandre Chevalier son un trio pintoresco, y una bomba de tiempo. En ocasiones James piensa que hasta se podrían agarrar a puñetazos; Alexandre probablemente no, pero entre Alizee, con su actitud desconcertantemente risueña, y Geraldine, que parece a un paso de la masacre en masa, Rhodes a convivido con mutantes marca ACME desde hace cuatro días.

James extraña la profesionalidad del ejército, trabajar con novatos es siempre agotador.

No obstante, Chevalier es un aliado bienvenido entre justicieros callejeros, ya que tuvo entrenamiento militar en su juventud, y Rousseau, aunque no es profesional, es bastante decente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y tiene un conocimiento armamentístico impresionante. Solo tiene algunas dificultades para guiar a Dumont, que es una mutante bastante poderosa, aunque no lo parezca, pero no es ningún as del combate.

De hecho, su habilidad, a diferencia de Geraldine y Alexandre, es más eficiente en el exterior.

—Rousseau, hay un corte saliendo de la _Avenue_ _de Stalingrad_ , gira a la izquierda y luego a la derecha en doscientos metros.

—Entendido.

James cambia de marcha y acelera. Unos minutos después puede ver la intersección con la calle _Molière_ y la que él mismo circula, por lo que se detiene a dos cuadras y asegura su chaleco antibalas, recogiendo las dos pistolas del asiento trasero.

—Rhodes, cien metros. Todos están en posición— murmura el Capitán —. Nadie ha salido del edificio y las cámaras infrarrojas indican movimiento en el interior.

James respira profundo ante de actuar. Haciendo un bosquejo rápido de la información que tiene y analizando una última vez el plan y los de respaldo, Rhodes se dispone a guiar a su equipo.

—Muy bien— dice entonces, acelerando su propio paso y actuando con normalidad, como si no tuviera un chaleco antibalas debajo de la chaqueta con unos lentes infrarrojos colgando del cuello, un arma en la mano y otra en la espalda —. Dumont, quédate alerta y retenlos cuando te diga.

—Entendido, coronel.

—Chevalier, por el oeste. Rousseau, por el frente, yo iré por atrás. No se expongan y recuerden, necesitamos un testigo. Prosigan.

James se mueve rápido, tanto como antes del accidente. La prótesis se mueve con una soltura que él casi puede ignorar que está ahí. Rhodes salta una valla mientras Chevalier informa que ya se encuentra en la entrada oeste y Rousseau le sigue unos segundos después con el frente. Rhodes cae silenciosamente en el callejón trasero del local de comida china supuestamente abandonado, y se posiciona en el lateral de la puerta de servicio, la pistola firme en su mano.

—Chevalier, fríe los circuitos, no quiero ningún sistema de alarmas que les advierta de nuestra presencia.

—A la orden, coronel.

James espera a que el hombre le dé la confirmación, que llega un minuto después. El coronel entonces les ordena colocarse los lentes infrarrojos.

—Dumont, niebla.

El viento ruje agresivamente por un segundo, las nubes se agitan en el cielo y una neblina blanquecina (que James podría decir que surge de la nada si no supiera que es Alizee quien la crea) se cuela por el conducto de ventilación sobre su cabeza.

 _—Et voilà, colonel! **[3]**_ _—_ exclama la mujer, su voz subiendo unas tres octavas. James reprime el deseo de golpearse la frente.

—Okey, todos en posición. A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos… _tres—_ y luego patea la puerta.

James entra con una embestida violenta, la pistola levantada y todo su cuerpo gritando peligro. Todo dura unos segundos. Mientras escucha las entradas de los otros dos, el mundo sumido en tonos de rojo, el estallido solitario de tres disparos y un fogonazo de luz retenido por la puerta, y todo se queda en silencio.

Rogers grita en el micrófono y James siente su adrenalina subir y bajar como una montaña rusa.

—¡Espera, Rhodes! Ya…

El interior, de nuevo oscuro, y desordenado de la cocina, le recibe primero. Vacío. Avanza rápido y discreto a la puerta doble y sale al nivel inferior. Escucha a Chevalier maldecir, el sonido de pisadas aclarándose, y la silueta de sus dos compañeros cincelándose en el sensor infrarrojo.

Solo dos.

La tensión de sus brazos se revierte y se saca los lentes muy a su pesar. El salón está vacío, algunas ANF-1[4] y FAMAS F1[5] solitarias tiradas en el suelo son el único vestigio de sus antiguos ocupantes.

James cierra los ojos, reteniendo sus propios deseos de maldecir también.

—…no están aquí.

#

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Bruce se aleja rápido de los laboratorios, la nueva información dada por Castle guardada apresuradamente en su tableta.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y., ¿dónde está Natasha?

—En el hangar, Dr. Banner.

Bruce cambia de dirección.

—Gracias.

Ha sido un mes extraño, piensa Banner. El científico nunca había viajado tanto, ni siquiera cuando estaba escondiéndose en Asia, luego de la explosión de rayos gama y la casi destrucción de Harlem, se había movido tanto.

Y en ese tiempo sí que había estado saltando de un país a otro como un conejo huyendo.

Sin embargo, no todo son malas noticias. Tony por fin estaba de regreso al cien por ciento (muy a pesar de Banner, que hubiera preferido un tiempo de reposo mayor para Stark). Una semana después de su regreso, Tony ya estaba metido de lleno en la primera computadora que encontró, apoyando a Natasha con cuestiones no muy legales. Es un hacker excepcionalmente bueno, por lo que Natasha no ha tenido que desperdiciar tantos favores como antes de su regreso.

Pero los robos de armamento militar han ido en aumento, a diferencia de las protestas que parecen haberse apagado un poco en las últimas semanas. Los atracos se han multiplicado no solo en América, en Europa y Asia han tenido la confirmación de veinte incidentes en los últimos dos meses, que sin ninguna duda han sido orquestados por la misma persona, y otros quince casos aislado que podrían o no estar relacionados.

Solo la semana pasada tuvieron uno en Torreón, México, al que llegaron solo para apagar las llamas de una decena de casas incendiadas como distracción.

No obstante, Frank Castle ha hecho un trabajo excepcional de investigación en EUA. Nadie ha preguntado cómo consigue la información (aunque Bruce sospecha que Natasha conoce muy bien la rutina de intimidación/interrogatorio usual), recogen los resultados y lo dejan pasar. Con tal de que no se salga de control, no pueden hacer demasiado.

Dieciocho robos masivos confirmados en Estados Unidos, todos con el mismo _modus operandi_.

Distracción (generalmente un incendio o explosión) y una infiltración que no deja huellas ni armamento en las bodegas.

Entran y salen como fantasmas, muy acorde a la descripción dada por Deadpool. Es frustrante porque, aunque conozcan sus métodos y lo que buscan, no pueden rastrearlos. No dejan indicios físicos, y los robos son completamente aleatorios. Tony se ha quebrado el cabeza tratando de encontrar alguna pista en la red, algo que los delate, pero no ha tenido mucho éxito, y Natasha a pirateado tantas llamadas al 911[6], 112[7] y 119[8] tratando de prever, o en el mejor de los casos localizar, los lugares afectados. A estas alturas Bruce ni siquiera le pregunta qué está haciendo.

Ni siquiera hay una coincidencia en la cantidad de tiempo o lugar entre un suceso y otro. Puede que un día sea en Las Vegas, Nevada, y tres días después en Hanau, Alemania.

Tony a calculado un aproximado de la cantidad sustraída solo en Estados Unidos, y es lo suficiente como para que cada uno de los habitantes de un pueblo pequeño tenga un equipo de nivel militar en la mano y un repuesto en la espalda, eso sin contar con las armas que el treinta por ciento de los civiles estadounidenses ya tienen en sus hogares.

Cada día la situación es más alarmante, porque no se ha detenido, y Banner solo se siente útil cuando sale del Centro para actuar en consecuencia, que no es mucho tampoco.

Una de las pocas cosas positivas que han sucedido es que los gobiernos que quedan en pie han logrado sobre llevar más o menos la crisis inicial y salir adelante. Ahora se siente su presencia activa, y cada vez es más eficiente el equipo de respuesta. Además, como no han dejado de reclutar, tienen ojos y oídos en casi todas partes. Es algo bueno no sentirse solos en el proceso de reajuste. Los mantiene moviéndose, en todos los sentidos.

Da la impresión de que, aunque los robos lo ponen nerviosos, puede que no todo se esté yendo a pique otra vez.

#

Cuando Bruce finalmente llega al hangar, escucha a Natasha antes de verla.

—Pero señor…— se oye en el silencio. La voz de la mujer haciendo eco en el depósito. Bruce la busca con la mirada entre las cajas de suministros y repuestos, y el solitario Jet al otro extremo del hangar –. Sí, si lo entiendo, pero… No creo que sea… Sigo siendo la cara visible de los Vengadores, si desea un mensaje de paz solo tiene _una_ opción.

La voz de Romanoff se oye entrecortada, como si estuviera hablando con alguien más que Bruce no puede escuchar.

Banner se interna aún más en el edificio, sin entender del todo la conversación. Luego de una caminata apresurada, encuentra a la agente caminando en círculos junto a un cumulo de piezas metálicas. Romanoff habla por teléfono, gesticulando agresivamente con las manos y el disgusto plasmado en su rostro.

Se ve alterada, incluso hasta cierto punto desesperada, pero su voz es dura y destila sarcasmo y autoridad.

Bruce se lo piensa un segundo antes de interrumpirla, pero no cree que lo que tiene para decirle pueda esperar.

—¿Natasha?

Romanoff se detiene a medio giro, levantando la mirada y clavando sus ojos en la figura de Banner, ella no deja de hablar, sin embargo, solo dándole un asentimiento al científico y levantando una de sus manos en un gesto de espera mientras le contesta a su interlocutor.

Hay un cambio significativo en su rostro.

Es mucho más fría y agresiva ahora, y sus palabras son una sutil amenaza que incluso Banner puede entender.

La extraña conversación parece mucho más importante de lo que Bruce le concedió en un principio.

—Creo que antes de exigir nuestra cooperación en cuestiones políticas, debiera repensar algunas decisiones pasadas de su gobierno… Si quiere atenerse a la _ley_ , entonces debiera arrestarnos —. Escupe Natasha y unos segundos después, mientras escucha atentamente la contestación, Romanoff esboza una sonrisa irónica, como si algo le causara gracia —. _Inténtelo_. El Centro son tierras internacionales, tal como se dispuso en los Acuerdos, ¿cómo cree que le irá al tratar de reunir una Cumbre de la ONU en estos tiempos por una cuestión menor…?

Banner observa como la postura de Natasha se relaja ligeramente y su paseo sin sentido se detiene de inmediato.

La mujer sonríe, afilada como un cuchillo, y pone fin a la llamada con unas escuetas frases.

—Tenemos un acuerdo entonces… Ahí estaré… _Que tenga un buen día_ , señor.

Cuando la llamada se corta y el brazo de la rubia cae pesadamente a su constado, toda su postura cambia. Se ve cansada e irritada. Sus ojos se cierran mientras respira profundo antes de devolver su mirada a Banner.

El científico la espera paciente, dándole un momento para relajarse. La mujer guarda su teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones antes de acercarse con paso firme al castaño.

—¿Qué sucede, Bruce?

—¿Está todo bien? — pregunta Banner, tratando de sacarle algo de información sobre la extraña conversación que escuchó involuntariamente.

Natasha arque sus cejas y niega con la cabeza, desestimando la pregunta.

—Solo un lastre. ¿Y bien…?

Bruce lo deja pasar, de todos modos, se enterará en algún momento. Se aclara la garganta y le entrega la tableta a Romanoff, repentinamente alterado recordando que le había atraído hacia ella.

—Castle ha encontrado a otro, en California. Se oía ligeramente nervioso.

—¿Qué se llevaron? – interroga mecánicamente la mujer, recibiendo el aparato y revisando la información en la pantalla, frunciendo el entrecejo con cada nueva página.

—Esa es la cuestión, Nat... — Bruce se acerca y toca una de las ventanas laterales, una foto aérea de una base militar se abre en pantalla completa —. Allanaron _Sierra Army Depot **[9]**_. Castle dice que es difícil saber cuánto se llevaron, pero no hay duda de que desapareció uno de los tanques lanzallamas.

Natasha levanta la mirada, sus ojos tan grandes, como un animal frente a los faros de un automóvil, lo observan conmocionados.

—Debes estar bromeado— susurra, pero Bruce solo puede negar —. Блядь[10]…

#

**Central Park, Manhattan, NY.**

—Ahora me doy cuentas que hubo tantas veces que podría haberte atrapado…— dice Pepper cuando Tony detiene su relato con la garganta seca luego de hablar por la última media hora. Stark observa por un segundo su perfilada figura, su blusa de lino que ondea con la brisa y la falda lápiz gris que se ciñe a sus piernas. Potts se ve como si fuera a la oficina en vez de a una conversación informal en Central Park (más bien, un interrogatorio muy aplazado).

Con sus tacones que la hacen unos centímetros más alta que Tony, se ve discretamente intimidante y profesional.

Tony parece un asistente a su lado.

—Sí, me diste un pequeño ataque al corazón más de una vez— murmura Stark mientras se encamina más al borde del lago. Pepper lo sigue detrás, la siente analizándolo a su espalda y oye el repiqueteo de sus tacones en el asfalto.

Se siente como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que Strange y Banner lo raptaran de su corrida matutina dos meses atrás.

Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces.

—Es obvio que aprendiste algo de discreción en ese tiempo.

Tony se carcajea mientras patea una piedra fuera del camino.

—Señorita Potts, puedo ser discreto si me lo propongo.

Stark detiene su caminata sin rumbo, invadido por una introspectiva sensación de soledad. Su mirada recorre el parque visible, analizando cada rincón donde hace semanas atrás podía encontrar a algún neoyorquino haciendo deporte, niños tomados de las manos de sus padres disfrutando del aire fresco, o a algún citadino paseado a su perro. La mañana calurosa de un martes por la mañana se haya insoportablemente desamparada con la Quinta Avenida en un silencio sepulcral y el parque inhóspito.

Es aún más solitario sin las preparaciones del cuatro de julio alborotándose en las calles y la gente haciendo jaleo, eufórica.

«Mañana ya es cuatro de julio». Tony cavila si Steve recordará que mañana es su cumpleaños, si el soldado recordará la llamada de Stark hace un año.

Probablemente sí, y es posible que ni siquiera piense en mencionarlo.

En ese entonces, el filántropo ni siquiera podría imaginar todo lo que sucedería. Apenas si estaba asumiendo sus sentimientos, aceptando que Steve ya no era solo un amigo. Ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que la negación lo haría hacer, o cuanto llegaría a amar a Steve Rogers.

No, hace un año solo era un hombre en tierra de nadie, con los bandos susurrándole desde ambos extremos, tratando de seducirlo.

Hace un año era un hombre atrapado en una disyuntiva moral.

«Ni siquiera le tengo algo por su cumpleaños».

—Tony, ¿estás bien? — Potts le toca el hombro y Tony sacude la cabeza, alejando la sensación que lo había asaltado por unos instantes.

—Sí— dice, demasiado rápido, como si estuviera convenciéndose a sí mismo —. Sí— repite, más lento esta vez y dándole una sonrisa a la mujer —, si lo estoy. Solo estaba pensado que mañana es el cumpleaños de Steve.

Pepper le da una extraña mirada, cruzando sus brazos bajo su busto y luego mirando el lago.

—Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme cuan duro te ha golpeado el amor para que te acuerdes de la fecha.

«Más duro de lo que jamás admitiré, Virginia».

—Es el cuatro de julio, Pepper. Es difícil olvidarlo con los fuegos artificiales estallando en el cielo y, de todos modos, sería poco patriótico de mi parte olvidar el día de la independencia de los Estados Unidos.

Pepper suelta una risita mordaz y se aleja a paso resulto, sentándose elegantemente en una banca junto al agua cristalina.

—Sabes que no es de eso de lo que estoy hablando.

Tony no le sigue de inmediato. Se queda en su lugar, pensado en un monto de cosas. El cumpleaños de Steve es solo la punta del iceberg, muy a su pesar. Ha pasado semanas tratando de desentrañar sin demasiado éxito la próxima jugada del enemigo. Es una espina en su costado pensar que su adversario podría ser más inteligente que él, y no es agradable en lo absoluto sentirse superado.

No se ha detenido, por miedo a sobre analizar todo lo que ha sucedido, todo lo que ha descubierto en los últimos dos meses.

Había sido derrotado, casi había muerto y creyó por días que Titán sería su última aventura. Pensó que no podría volver a ver a Steve, que se había preocupado tanto de mantener en secreto su relación para protegerlo, que no le había contado nada a Pepper ni a Happy, y si no fuera porque las casualidades pasan, Rhodes tampoco se habría enterado.

Tony podría haber muerto en el espacio, y Steve habría tenido que vivir el luto solo, sabiendo que lo había amado más que nadie, pero con el mundo creyendo que se habían odiado hasta la muerte.

Tony no puede imaginar hacerle eso a Steve, porque él no podría vivir si Steve hubiera muerto y no hubiera podido decirle a nadie que una parte de su corazón se había enterrado junto al capitán.

Esa es una de las razones por la que no se ha permitido esconder su relación ahora.

Gritará a los cuatro vientos que ama a Steven Grant Rogers, que Tony Stark tiene un corazón y que este tiene dueño. Gritará hasta que todos sepan que, si el Capitán América cae, Iron Man cae con él… _Pero que nadie se atreva a decir que caerán sin luchar._

Lo hará, porque lo ama tanto, que lo hará incluso después de la muerte.

Porque han pasado tantos baches para estar juntos, que su amor merece ser recordado.

Tony camina lentamente al encuentro de la pelirroja, sentándose en la banca y tratando de encontrar las palabras.

Su ceño se frunce pensativo cuando la primera frase abandona sus labios.

—Casi se siente que era inevitable— susurra, y Tony, por un instante, se pierde en los recuerdos. Pepper no le apresura, pero se gira en su lugar, mirándolo con expectación —. Solo pasó, cada vez que hablaba con él me hundía más, cada llamada era una sentencia, cada conversación una cuerda que se ataba a mí… Cada vez, la despedida era más difícil— Tony se detiene un momento, dando golpecitos ocasionales en sus muslos. Un pájaro carpintero se posa en uno de los árboles cercanos y la cacofonía de sus golpeteos en el tronco se extiende con un eco. Tony no había visto tantas aves volando por los senderos de Central Park nunca, pero tampoco el parque había estado tan vacío antes. «Quizás a Steve le gustaría venir a pintar» —. Lo quería y lo odiaba, me gustaba y lo deteste tantas veces por la misma razón. No podía aceptar que me había hundido hasta el cuello en él. Que había llegado a esperar con ansias su llamada y que no podía despojarme de ese arcaico teléfono —. Entonces Tony escarba automáticamente en su bolsillo y saca el celular. Nada ha cambiado, sigue siendo igual de viejo y anticuado y, aun así, es una de las posesiones más importes de Tony. Pepper se acerca silenciosa, mirando el aparato con curiosidad. Tony puede ver el instante en que la mujer arquea las cejas en reconocimiento. Stark no se había separado de él en casi dos años, primero por precaución, con la furia maldiciendo al capitán, pero con su sentido común guardándolo en su bolsillo de todos modos. Luego había sido una necesidad, un irrefrenable anhelo que lo había llenado de confusión.

Tony se levanta de un salto, alejándose un par de metros y moviendo nerviosamente sus pies en la orilla. Sus zapatos de cuero rozan el agua, y el hombre se inclina, recogiendo un guijarro del suelo. Lo sopesa en su mano antes de lanzarlo al lago. El guijarro hace tres cabrillas perfectas antes de desaparecer en el fondo.

Stark casi había olvidado que no se encontraba solo cuando la mujer a su espalda interrumpe sus cavilaciones.

—¿Qué sucedió, Tony?

Tony hace una mueca y recoge otra piedrecilla. Stark la lanza y el guijarro se hunde de inmediato.

—…Me equivoqué.

El castaño cierra los ojos por un momento, suspirando pesadamente.

—Intente acostarme con una mujer, habían pasado unos seis meses desde que estos sentimientos me confundían y creí que podría hacer una diferencia, que podría quitarme el capricho— Pepper escucha estoicamente, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, pero eso no lo hace más fácil para Tony. A veces Stark, contra toda lógica, desearía poder tachar momentos de su pasado, poder reescribirlos; pero luego, cuando la furia pierde fuerza, se da cuenta que si no fuera por ellos no sería lo que es hoy en día. Eso no elimina el deseo, sin embargo, las ansias de haber tomado otras decisiones. El preguntarse continuamente: _¿qué hubiera pasado si…?_ , son dudas que lo asaltan en los momentos más inoportunos —. Quizás solo era que necesitaba sexo y para mi subconsciente, Steve parecía una opción acertada. Después de todo, hablaba más con él que con nadie más.

Tony niega con la cabeza, burlándose de su ingenuo yo pasado.

—Ni siquiera pude invitarla al hotel. Y me enojé, mucho, y lo pagué con Steve...

El pasto cruje bajo la suela de sus zapatos, y Tony avanza brusco, con los hombros hundidos, y los puños apretados. Se sienta pesadamente otra vez en la banca y se gira, enfrentando a Pepper.

La mujer tiene una mirada extraña en sus ojos, como si se batallara entre la tristeza y el interés vicioso.

Tony no puede culparla.

—La primera vez que pasamos la línea fue mi culpa, y no me enorgullezco de lo que hice. Fui impulsivo, tenía mucha ira, y no fui cuidadoso, pero Steve no se quejó— escupe finalmente Tony, sintiendo como si un peso se liberara de su pecho. Decirlo no lo hace menos horrible, pero ya no lleva la carga del secreto sobre sus hombros —. Incluso hoy hay días que creo que él piensa que se lo merecía, y yo trato de lograr que se dé cuenta de que no es así... — Tony siente la culpa de haber arruinado la oportunidad, de haberse dejado gobernar por la furia insensata y lastimado a Steve. Tal vez no fue físicamente, sus cuerpos lo habían disfrutado, pero no había habido amor ahí, solo resentimiento —. Es difícil porque es muy testarudo.

Cuando Tony se dio cuenta de su error, se había esmerado en compensarlo con creces, de disculparse con palabras y acciones. De hacerle ver a Steve que había sido estúpido, infantil, que no había sido el adulto que se supone que es al afrontar sus sentimientos. Se había propuesto pensar con la cabeza fría y hacer frente a los hechos.

—A final me di cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, me había enamorado de él. Me enamoré loca y estúpidamente de él. Es encantador.

La risa nerviosa de Tony se mezcla con la de Pepper.

—Tiene su encanto, es imposible negarlo—. Le da la razón la mujer.

Stark se encorva en el asiento y se pasa los dedos por el cabello, enredándoselo en todas direcciones. Los codos se le entierran en las rodillas mientras descansa la frente en sus manos.

—Ahora no me puedo imaginar que nunca me había dado cuenta de la clase de hombre que es. O quizás esa es la misma razón por la que chocamos tanto en el pasado, porque siempre hubo algo ahí. Algo que nos molestaba, que nos confundía —. Filosofa Stark y Pepper tararea en apreciación, viéndose pensativa —. Toda América estaba un poco enamorada de él, tal vez yo no era la excepción.

Tony siente la delicada mano de Potts caer en su hombro y él levanta la mirada. La mujer le da una sonrisa afectuosa y asegura su agarre. Cuando habla, tiene la convicción de mil guerreros en su voz.

—Pero eres a quien ama de vuelta.

Stark se endereza lentamente, dejando que las palabras hagan eco en su cabeza. Cuando se acomoda en el asiento con toda la soltura de un caballero, tiene una sonrisa de tonto enamorado plasmada en su rostro.

—Sí...— susurra, su voz subiendo de volumen mientras la fascinación rebalsa en sus palabras—. Es verdad, o no habría dicho que sí.

—¿Qué...?

Pepper parece desconcertada con la respuesta y Tony no puede culparla, le ha ocultado muchos secretos y aún hay muchos que se aferran celosamente a él.

Tony no se siente preparado aun de dejarlos ir…

Inconscientemente, su mano sube a su pecho, buscando la cadena colgando de su cuello. Sin embargo, es demasiado brusco y la argolla de vibranium se escabulle de debajo de su camisa y queda pendiendo de la cadena de oro, tintineando a la luz del sol.

Tony solo puede escuchar la exclamación de Pepper, debidamente avergonzado por su descuido.

_—¡Oh, mi Dios...!_

#

**Unas horas después, Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores.**

Natasha intenta servirse un café, pero la máquina mañosa se traba y tiene que darle un golpe para que funcione.

—¿A caso tú también te vas a huelga?

La cafetera suelta un trino desinflado mientras Natasha la mira fijamente, y gota a gota el líquido azabache cae en la taza. El fuerte aroma del café tostado inunda sus fosas nasales y Romanoff inspira con una sonrisa.

—Nadie se mete con mi café.

La televisión suena al fondo. Romanoff la ve por el rabillo del ojo, atisbando la foto de un joven en las noticias, antes de que sea suplantado por videos de las marchas.

La mujer niega con la cabeza, apresurándose a tomar unos sorbos directamente, sin esperar a que se entibie, sabiendo que es la única manera de despertarse efectivamente.

En la sala de control solo están ella y Steve, como suele pasar en las últimas semanas, y en toda la instalación se encuentran únicamente Banner, Cho, Rogers y ella. Es hasta cierto punto extraño que un edificio tan grande, tan lleno de movimiento en el pasado, pase bastante solo.

Pero, de todos modos, ellos no son demasiados. Los únicos residentes permanente que faltan son Rhodes (que no volverá hasta la próxima semana) y Tony, que había sido secuestrado hace unas horas por Pepper Potts.

Nadie lo había impedido. Si el genio dejaba de trabajar por unas horas, sería bueno. Se suponía que todavía debía cuidarse, pero a la más mínima oportunidad el hombre se había encerrado en su laboratorio. Natasha no puede quejarse mucho, aunque le pese, Tony Stark es un activo útil.

Steve y Natasha han estado trabajando por unas dos horas sin interrupción, cada uno metido en sus propias tareas. No hay música, y a veces las conversaciones sobran. Romanoff se da la vuelta, apoyándose en la mesa de la pequeña cocina, y observa a Rogers encorvado frente a tres pantallas encendidas al otro lado de la sala.

Steve está terminando su quinto mes y ahora, de verdad, se nota. Está… _grande_ , a falta de un calificativo mejor.

Bruce y Helen dicen que es porque tiene las caderas más estrechas que el promedio y el bebé lo compensó instalándose hacia arriba y adelante, lo que significa que aplasta los pulmones de Steve y lo deja sin aliento más rápido.

Lo que también ha significado cero corridas matutinas para el soldado (incluso el más inofensivo trote), y eso suele ponerlo de mal humor en las mañanas. Steve se desahoga trabajando, necesita moverse de alguna manera o se pone inquieto.

Roger suele decir que está bien cada vez que se le pregunta, y Natasha a aprendido a solo observar, ayudar si es necesario, y no comentar demasiado. Le ha dado buenos resultados hasta ahora. Steve ha estado más dócil también, haciéndose finalmente a la idea.

Difícil negarlo cuando parece que se ha tragado el boliche entero… _Okey_ , ella está exagerando, tal vez solo ha sido la bola.

Romanoff sorbe lentamente, viendo trabajar al rubio. Rogers está terminado un reporte con Colleen Wing. Está tan apretado contra la mesa para que no se note su barriga que debe ser incómodo, y apenas la videollamada se corta, Rogers se estira sobándose la espalda baja y dejando un diminuto roce en su vientre.

Son pequeños detalles que no han pasado desapercibidos para la espía. Una caricia en su abdomen después de comer algo, unos toques al azar con la mirada perdida, una reticente sumisión en las consultas y diminutas sonrisas en momentos completamente aleatorios, generalmente acompañadas de esos toques fortuitos.

Lo único que le sabe mal, es que duran tanto como un pestañeo.

Hay otras pequeñas victorias, de todos modos. Steve ha desistido de las gabardinas cuando Nat le dijo que se veía ridículo. Estaba a mediados del quinto mes y ni siquiera las sudaderas enormes de Thor podían ocultar su creciente vientre. Natasha había logrado con un poco de persuasión, convencerlo de que era absurdo que intentara ocultar su embarazo dentro de las instalaciones, cuando todos los que la habitaban sabían de él. Steve milagrosamente no había sido muy testarudo con el tema, y Natasha cree que Tony tuvo algo que ver.

Stark también ha sido una gran sorpresa.

Al principio, pareció tomarse muy bien la noticia del embarazo de Steve. Natasha piensa ahora que tal vez estaba demasiado sorprendido y atónito como para realmente analizar el hecho. Luego de unas horas, como que le había caído recién la manzana a la cabeza.

Romanoff no había estado ahí cuando Stark lo asumió, pero si se había encontrado con Steve y Tony en el pasillo, cuando la pareja salía del baño cercano a la sala de control, hace un mes. La mano de Stark todavía chorreaba sangre, y Natasha no recuerda haber visto al hombre tan compungido y desorientado alguna vez (ni siquiera cuando Stark se estaba muriendo por el envenenamiento con paladio). Ella no se había acercado, dándoles su espacio mientras se alejaban hacia el ala de dormitorios, y cuando aparecieron al día siguiente (notoriamente desvelados, pero uno al lado del otro) ella no había comentado nada.

Conforme pasaron los días, entre un suceso y otro, Stark parecía renovado, y poco a poco (con algunos tropiezos y miradas desconcertadas al vientre de Steve) parecía estar aceptándolo, al igual que Steve.

Es extraño incluso para Natasha pensar que Tony Stark y Steve Rogers van a ser padres. Que Tony y Steve van a tener un hijo, _juntos_.

En los buenos días, es extrañamente eufórica con la idea. En los malos, ha tenido que morderse la lengua a medio pensamiento, a punto de pedirle a Steve si podía manejar el jet del hangar... Ver a Steve sentado trabajando, con sus chaquetas enormes y sus pantalones deportivos, _con esa obvia redondez_ , es a veces como una bofetada en la cara.

No ha sido la única.

A Stark le ha costado un poco más callarse a tiempo, y solo en algunas ocasiones ha logrado balbucear una frase medianamente acertada para pasar la metedura de pata. En la mayoría de los casos, da una sonrisa torpe y soborna a Steve con comida (Rogers se hace de rogar, pero siempre termina aceptando el plato, para frustración de Helen y Bruce).

Todos van a su propio paso, tratando de no ser tan notorios frente a Steve. Cada día es más sencillo para Natasha, y ahora no se lo piensa mucho. La sonrisa es instantánea cuando ve al rubio, y es más difícil controlar los deseos de tocar, de _sentir_ , al próximo miembro de la familia.

Luego está la genetista. Helen es tal vez la más objetiva con el asunto. Cuando Natasha la buscó para encomendarle el caso de Rogers, Helen había aceptado, comprendiendo que era algo de vital importancia, y ella se había propuesto diligentemente a llevarla a cabo. Y, hace dos semanas, mientras desayunaban, propuso la idea de encontrar un obstetra que pueda controlar a Steve, aunque sea con un contrato de silencio o algo por el estilo.

Había sido chocante en un principio, habían acordado que suficientes personas conocían la condición de Rogers y que no era conveniente, pero ella había replicado que no estaba capacitada para llevar a cabo una cesaría cuando llegara el momento, lo que era cierto, y Banner se había puesto de su lado.

Ninguno de los dos se arriesgaría con eso, mucho menos a costa de la vida de Steve y el bebé, y lo habían dejado muy claro ese día.

Eso los había callado a todos. Steve parecía que fuera a vomitar ahí mismo, a pesar de que hace semanas que no sufría de nauseas matutinas.

Es divertido, incluso tierno, hacerse a la idea de un bebé y ponerle apodos tiernos y fantasear cómo será. No lo es tanto imaginar cómo va a _salir_.

Natasha no había pensado en el parto, y piensa que Tony y Steve tampoco le habían dedicado muchos pensamientos.

Steve había sido reticente al principio, luego de salir del pequeño shock, pero había aceptado al final, con muchas condiciones. Helen no se había desanimado por eso y repartía su tiempo entre los controles, el laboratorio y la ayuda ocasional en otras necesidades para buscar a alguien que encajara en el perfil.

No es una tarea muy fácil, con la dificultad de no saber quién está vivo ahora y con el tiempo contra reloj, pero Cho es perseverante.

También la mantiene en las instalaciones, lo que es bueno, porque son cada vez más las veces en que Steve se queda solo en la sala de control. A veces solo Steve y Helen en toda la instalación.

Se acaba la taza con un último trago largo, por lo que Natasha se sirve otro café, tan negro como carbón, y vuelve a su silla.

Steve se remueve en su propio asiento dos mesas más allá.

En el último par de horas (días), no ha dejado de pensar si la hiperactividad será una consecuencia del embarazo. Han sido dos horas silenciosas, pero no tan relativamente tranquilas como hubieran sido en el pasado.

El capitán está demasiado inquieto.

Steve se había parado doce veces en el tiempo que habían estado en la sala, lo que fue desconcertante las primeras cinco, ya que Rogers suele quedarse de pie mientras trabaja y se sienta bastante reticente si se lo piden. Ahora, lo primero que había hecho fue apropiarse de una de las sillas giratorias (no tan extraño, porque si está mucho tiempo de pie se sofoca y le duele la espalda, aunque no lo dice), y unos minutos después se levantaba otra vez. Y siguió así, unas once veces más.

Entre tanto, había corrido la mesa y las sillas en tres ocasiones, gruñendo cuando no podía alcanzar algo y arrastrándose más cerca. Posó los pies sobre el escritorio en cinco oportunidades (subiéndolos inconscientemente y luego bajándolos cuando se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con un profundo sonrojo en las mejillas), y había ido al baño otras diez.

Natasha no había contabilizado mientras estaba concentrada en su propio trabajo, pero había escuchado a unas quince personas de los equipos intercontinentales conectarse al canal de comunicaciones dando informes y a Steve sugiriendo opciones o dando órdenes. Media hora atrás, cuando Natasha había terminado de colarse en la base de datos del CSEC[11], Steve se había paseado de un lado a otro como unas mil veces (no literalmente, pero Natasha cree que podría haber ganado un récord Guinness a la persona más inquieta de la semana). De pura casualidad el hombre no se había levantado cuando Natasha tomaba un pequeño descanso para servirse un café.

Romanoff se acomoda una vez más en el escritorio, cuando por el rabillo del ojo percibe movimiento y ve a Steve levantarse otra vez y caminar hacia el refrigerador. De repente, se siente mareada de solo verlo.

Rogers regresa rápido, con una manzana en mano, y rascándose nerviosamente el lateral de la barriga. No deja de hacerlo incluso cuando se sienta y comienza a teclear de nuevo.

Natasha trata de distraerse con otra cosa, pero Steve es persistente y ha estado haciendo eso durante semanas. A Romanoff la come la curiosidad.

—¿Picazón? — dice poniendo su mejor tono de desinterés.

Rogers grita, algo ahogado, y por poco se le cae la manzana al suelo.

—¡Nat! — Steve da un pequeño sobresalto, como si hubiera olvidado que Natasha seguía en la misma habitación que él. Luego gira la silla y le devuelve la mirada, profundamente avergonzado —. Yo… sí— murmura finalmente.

Natasha lo observa interrogante y Steve se encoge de hombros.

—¿Te has puesto la crema que te dio Helen? — interroga Nat, y Steve parece cavilar sobre ello muy detenidamente.

Luego se gira en la silla, dándose la vuelta para no mirarla directamente.

Su respuesta parece más una pregunta que una negación.

—¿No?

Natasha sonríe divertida.

—¿Me lo estás preguntando?

Steve frunce los labios y luego suspira.

—No, no me la he puesto, Nat.

—¿Y por qué no? No va a comerte.

La expresión exasperada de Steve le saca otra sonrisa.

Natasha deja todo lo que está haciendo para concentrar su atención en el soldado. Rogers paraliza todos sus movimientos, frunciendo el entrecejo y boqueando una y otra vez.

—Porque – refunfuña Steve—… _porque no_ , simplemente—. Steve se dispone a volver a teclear, dando por terminada la conversación, pero Natasha arrastra su silla más cerca del hombre, descansando su codo en la mesa y apoyando la cabeza en su puño.

Cuando Rogers acerca su manzana media comida a su boca, Natasha pregunta maliciosa, pinchándolo.

—¿Por qué no le pides a Stark que te la ponga?

Steve se atraganta a mitad de un mordisco. Natasha tiene que darle unos golpecitos en la espalda antes de que él pueda decir algo, y exclama conmocionado, como si Natasha le hubiera dicho que su pasatiempo es abandonar perritos en la calle.

—¡No, Nat!

«Y se supone que Stark es el melodramático».

—¿Por qué no? Yo creo que él lo disfrutaría, parece querer manosearte todo el tiempo.

—Dios, _dame paciencia_ …— murmura Steve, sobándose los párpados —. Dime que no estamos teniendo esta conversación —. El hombre se reclina en la silla y Natasha revolotea los ojos.

—Oh, vamos, Steve. No seas mojigato. Los dos sabemos que no eres la dulce María.

Steve tiene la desfachatez de sonrojarse y aclararse la garganta.

Luego de un minuto de silencio incómodo, perturbado solo por la risa alegre de la espía, Natasha se apiada de él.

—Probablemente solo tengas la piel seca, o se te está estriando por el estiramiento.

 _—¿_ Es…tría _… qué?_

Nat bufa ignorando la expresión desconcertada de Rogers.

—Se nota que no has sufrido de los males mundanos.

Romanoff le da una mirada rápida a su pantalla, asegurándose de que no haya nada importante que requiera su intervención inmediata, antes de preguntarle a Steve sobre lo que había estado hablando con los reclutas.

—Volviendo a lo anterior. ¿Qué ha dicho Wing? ¿Alguna novedad?

Steve niega con la cabeza.

—No demasiado, solo algunas revueltas que se han salido un poco de control, pero se están encargando— explica y frunce el ceño, como si pensara en algo más—. Dice que con Murdock han estado investigando algunos sucesos extraños, sobre algunas desapariciones.

Natasha se muerde el labio y cierra los ojos un momento.

—¿…Del chasquido? — dice finalmente, esperando que sea eso y no lo que se ha temido por semanas. No tiene suerte.

—No.

Steve también se ve preocupado y se hace una nota mental de revisar los informes luego y hablar con algunas personas más.

—¿Alguna otra cosa de los otros informes?

Rogers vuelve a negar, con los hombros caídos.

—No, Nat. La pista que tenía Rhodes era la más firme hasta ahora. Luego del fracaso de la misión, no tenemos mucho— respondió Steve, soltando un suspiro desganado.

—¿Rhodes está investigando de donde vinieron el rifle y la ametralladora? — pregunta entonces Natasha, tratando de pensar positivo.

—Está en ello.

Natasha se queda mirando las pantallas de Rogers con una expresión pensativa, cavilando en una idea que cruza súbitamente su mente y le queda rondando, molesta.

—Es la primera vez que dejan algo— susurro Romanoff y Steve la observa interrogante.

—Tal vez el viento está soplando a nuestro favor de nuevo— sugirió Steve, un poco demasiado esperanzado, casi a la fuerza.

—No lo sé, Steve. Es muy raro ese error…— reflexionó la mujer.

El rugido de un motor interrumpe cualquier otra idea y Natasha no dice más, muy a pesar de la curiosidad de Steve. Ambos Vengadores se quedan mirando hacia la ventana que da a un patio interior, pero es imposible ver quien está llegando con la mirada.

Pero no es difícil intuirlo. El chirrido de las llantas contra el asfalto se magnifica mientras se acerca, hasta detenerse.

Steve sonríe en su asiento y Natasha resopla.

—Tan silencioso como siempre.

#

Un par de minutos después, Tony entra como una estampida a la sala.

Va sacándose la chaqueta del traje de dos piezas gris que trae puesto, llenando de vida la habitación con su sonrisa encantadora y sus gestos extravagantes.

Natasha le hace una seña desde su lugar, reclinándose en su asiento. Steve se gira en su silla dándole una de sus bonitas sonrisas que son todo gruesos labios rosas y dientes blancos.

—¡Ya he llegado! — grita Tony, acercándose a paso vigoroso al encuentro de Steve y se abraza a él por la espalda. Antes de que Steve se dé cuenta, Tony lo está besando.

Steve cierra los ojos casi de inmediato, devolviéndole el beso enérgico y acariciando el cuello de Stark.

Cuando se separan, Natasha les sonríe socarrona y logra que Steve se sonroje.

Rogers se apresura a cambiar de tema.

—¿Cómo te fue? — pregunta, y Tony aprovecha de sentarse a un costado de las pantallas de Steve, robándole unas almendras que Rogers había olvidado en la mesa.

Steve ve atentamente a Tony y Natasha aprovecha de darle los últimos tragos a su café casi frío.

—Pepper lo sabe, casi todo— dice Tony entre bocado y bocado —. Aun no le he contado del pequeño _Nostromo_ , pensé que serían demasiadas sorpresas para un día.

Natasha se atraganta con el café. «¡Pobre desgraciado idiota…!» Si Stark pensaba que se saldría con la suya, estaba bastante perdido. La misma Natasha había sido quien le mostró la saga Alien a Rogers.

El efecto es secuencial. Primero Rogers alza las cejas, con su mejor expresión de: _¿es en serio?,_ luego Steve cruza los brazos frente a su pecho, inclinándose en el asiento. Finalmente, sus párpados se entrecierran y sus labios se fruncen.

Tony traga, poniéndose un poco pálido, y la mujer se ríe discreta desde su asiento.

—Y yo espero que no estés llamándolo así— comienza Rogers, y luego estira su brazo para acariciar la mejilla de Tony, sonriéndole mordaz —, o disfrutaré mucho la cama _King size_ para mí solo esta noche.

«Esto es mejor que una telenovela», piensa Nat. «Lo que darían tantas personas por esta jugosa información».

Tony asiente con una sonrisa nerviosa. Natasha canturrea: “… _His carefree days with us are history. In short, our pal is doomed…” **[12]**_ , pero Tony la ignora.

—Pensaré en otro nombre.

Stark se queda por unos minutos más, dando vueltas por la habitación y trajinando en los controles. Se mantiene cerca de Steve en todo momento (nunca se aparta demasiado, si se va por una misión, se asegura de volver el mismo día y de estar conectado a un trasmisor en caso de ser requerido). Finalmente le da una caricia en la nuca a Rogers y se despide apresurado.

—Voy al laboratorio, tengo una llamada que hacer. No puedo dejar esperando a rueditas— dice al aire y algo atropellado, para luego centrarse en el soldado —. Si necesitas algo, pídeselo a F.R.I.D.A.Y., yo estaré aquí de inmediato— murmura y Steve le esboza una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, ve sin cuidado.

Tony se separa de un salto de la mesa y se apresura a la salida. Dos segundos después se devuelve, diciendo hacia la mujer.

—Por cierto, Romanoff, el fin de semana voy a NEXUS, creo que una búsqueda desde allá será más efectiva— recordó.

Natasha se toma un segundo en procesar la frase inesperada.

—¿A Oslo? — pregunta Nat.

—Sí— afirma Tony —. Se lo comenté a Steve anoche, y también piensa que es una buena idea.

— _Uhm_ — tararea Natasha, sus cejas frunciéndose, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa—. Sí, puede ser.

Tony se aleja por el pasillo y Steve lo ve irse hasta que se pierde de vista. Natasha lo observa, entre enternecida y divertida.

—Podrías hacerle una foto.

—Oh, cállate, Nat.

Steve vuelve a concentrarse en las pantallas de su escritorio y hace un excelente trabajo en ignorarla. Natasha también vuelve a lo suyo.

Cinco minutos después vuelve a atacar, cuando Steve ya se ha relajado en su lugar.

—O podrías dibujarlo— exclama, girándose en su silla con una sonrisa come mierda, Steve se sobresalta otra vez, golpeándose la rodilla con la mesa y gruñe.

—Natasha, concéntrate.

—¿…Un desnudo tal vez? — Natasha observa boquiabierta cuando Steve se atraganta y se sonroja, con una expresión culpable en su rostro —. _¡No…!_ ¿Ha posado para ti?

Steve toma una onda respiración.

—Nat, voy a ser un buen novio e ignorar que me has preguntado eso.

Romanoff se queda en silencio, con una tranquila sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Steve parece ignorante mientras se levanta a recoger una botella de agua del minibar.

—Es la primera vez que te oigo decir la palabra novio, cuando te refieres a ustedes— comenta Romanoff, deteniendo efectivamente la caminata de Rogers.

Steve parece desconcertado por unos momentos, modulando sin emitir sonido.

—Eso… _es lo que somos_ , después de todo— declara suave.

Natasha lo ve regresar a su lugar sin cuestionarlo más. Vuelven a sus tareas sin más interrupciones.

Romanoff está revisando los informes sobre las extrañas desapariciones en Asia, cuando recuerda la llamada que tuvo hace unas horas y maldice para sus adentros.

—Oye, Steve— exclama, un poco culpable cuando Rogers cierra los ojos y se soba la sien.

—Nat, ¿por qué presiento que no quieres trabajar más por hoy?

La espía se apresura en negar.

—No, lo siento, no es eso – aclara, dudando mientras continua—. Necesito que me ayudes a escribir un discurso.

Steve detiene todo lo que estaba haciendo, observándola con el ceño fruncido, completamente desconcertado.

—¿Un discurso? ¿Para qué?

Natasha sonríe insegura.

—Para _quién,_ mejor dicho…— dice ella, como si también se lo hubiera preguntado. Tartamudeando un segundo, murmura como si no fuera nada —. Para el presidente, más o menos.

_—¡¿Para quién…?!_

Natasha no tarde más de cinco minutos en explicarle a grandes rasgos la idea del mandatario.

La expresión de Steve, que se contorsiona más a cada palabra, es suficiente para saber qué piensa de la propuesta.

Cuando Romanoff deja de hablar, Rogers espeta.

—Es una idea terrible.

—Lo sé.

* * *

[1] **The Good, The Bad And The Ugly** de Ennio Morricone.

[2] **Pas de souci** : No hay problema (francés).

[3] **Et voilà, colonel!:** ¡Y listo, coronel!

[4] **ANF-1:** Ametralladora de propósito general (francesa).

[5] **FAMAS F1:** Es el fusil (de asalto) estándar del Ejército Francés, con más de 700 000 entregados. Se planea sacarlo del servicio a mediados de los años 2020.

[6] Servicio de Atención de Llamadas de Emergencia **"9-1-1".**

[7] El número de teléfono **112** está establecido como un número único de asistencia a la ciudadanía ante cualquier tipo de emergencia en la Unión Europea, Suiza, Colombia, y otros muchos países. La Ciudad de Guayaquil en Ecuador también lo ha adoptado. 

[8] **119** es un número telefónico de emergencia utilizado en ciertas partes de Asia.

[9] **Sierra Army Depot** es una instalación de almacenamiento de equipos militares y de correos del ejército de los Estados Unidos ubicada cerca de la comunidad no incorporada de Herlong, California. (Wikipedia).

[10] **Блядь:** Maldita sea. (ruso).

[11] Comisión de Comunicación de Emergencia Estatal ( **CSEC** ).

[12] _His carefree days with us are history_ (Sus días despreocupados con nosotros son historia).

 _In short, our pal is doomed_ (En resumen, nuestro amigo está condenado).

 ** _Can You Feel the Love Tonight?_** \- Elton John · 1994 (El Rey León).


End file.
